The Secret Blue Tail
by Maddie-san
Summary: -COMPLETE! Vegeta&Bulma AU. The story starts back to when Frieza destroyed Vegetasei. What if Zarbon brought back on the ship a little bluehaired saiyan before it was all gone? And Vegeta, Raditz&Nappa were left in the dark? Romance, Drama&Angst.
1. Prologue: Little bluehaired girl

_I know I am already writing another Bulma & Vegeta fanfiction (Love is the most difficult to satisfy -- Which is about the famous 3 years. lol) and I will still keep on writing it, but I had this idea the other morning, and I thought I should give it a try, after all, I wont lose anything by trying, so why not. I hope you guys like this idea, it's just the beginning, but if you do, please leave your review & love. Lol_

_This will only be a short prologue to help going on with the story. Don't worry; I won't be telling the 16 years, the good stuff will be coming pretty quickly ;) Lol, but I will often add flashback of what happens in the future. The first ones might not be that important, be as the story unfolds, they will be important, and they will explain some of the present situations._

_Enjoy._

_**I would like to say a big thank you to Princess Seki (Kelley) for beta-reading this prologue, you're the best! :)**_

_Copyright: I do not own Dragonball Z. :( (I know, I am heart-broken too!)_

.

_**Prologue: Little blue-haired girl**_

_**.  
**_

_Vegetasei (16 years before Frieza blew up the planet)_

Vegetasei had used to be a big and strong planet. _Used to be._ Years ago, the Lord Frieza had taken it under his power and made the powerful saiyans that lived on it his personal slaves. He used them to conquer other planets which he either sold to other kinds, collected slaves from for use on his ship, or simply destroyed purely for his own pleasure. Nobody dared to go against his orders; he was the most powerful being in the universe! Nobody to the day had collected enough power to dethrone the evil lizard from his status as Master of the Universe.

That day was a very special day for Frieza, and a very unfortunate day for planet Vegetasei; it was going to be destroyed and left in ashes. The brave saiyan warriors of the planet had started to rebel against the evil force of Lord Frieza, and that was not something he was about to tolerate. After all, if anyone dared to go up against Frieza, the punishment was a painful death. But Frieza was not stupid. He knew some of those insignificant monkeys had the potential to be quite useful to him and his team, so he decided that he would save the lives of a few of them.

The first and most important addition to his forces was going to be young Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and heir of Vegetasei. Though the boy was only 10 years old, he was one seriously annoying little brat who seemed to believe that the world should bow at the sight of the dirt under his feet. The only reason Frieza had decided to keep Vegeta was that the boy was meant to be very powerful. He had descended from the most powerful saiyans that had ever laid foot on Vegetasei; and as long as Vegeta remained under the Lord's control, Frieza could use that to his advantage.

The second saiyan who had been granted the luxury of living was Nappa. He was not very smart; Nappa was simply Vegeta's dumb pet. He had been the little brat's bodyguard ever since he had been born, and would do anything to protect his life. Of course, Nappa had some sort of value in Frieza's eyes; after Vegeta, the idiot was probably the next strongest monkey.

The last, and probably least important, was Radditz. Not only was he even dumber than Nappa, if that was even possible, but he was weak. Radditz was a simple third class saiyan, and presented no real fighting interest to the Lord Frieza. The only reason Frieza had decided to keep him alive was because of the rumors circulating about his brother. Apparently the man (or perhaps boy, Frieza wasn't sure) was alive somewhere, and Frieza would be damned if some Saiyan somewhere was going to live in peace.

Frieza had an excellent reason to destroy this (according to him) useless planet: a legend. Yes, the most powerful being in the universe feareda simple legend that could turn out to be false. There was a legend among the saiyans that one had once been a Supersaiyan, and he had been unbeatable. The Supersaiyan would have had the power to eliminate Frieza easily, and since it was still possible for a saiyan to reach that level, Frieza would take no chances. Legend or not, nobody would have a chance to beat him. Not then. Not ever.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

The planet was a complete mess. Most of the houses were on fire and many saiyans lay dead; slaughtered in the streets, impaled on poles… everywhere. The streets, the houses, even Frieza's warriors were covered in blood. The massacre going on was evident, and neither party seemed to want to give up. For the saiyans, giving up meant losing their planet and their lives; they were willing to fight to the death if they had to. A lot of men dressed in saiyan uniforms were walking around, with bloody hands, but they were no saiyans. They had been sent by Frieza, who had instructed them to bring back anything that would be worthy of his time and attention. So far, nothing had been brought back. After all, the only thing that came in abundance on Vegetasei, according to Freiza and his troops, anyway, was monkeys. They did not need their jewelry or their money; such trivial things were useless to Frieza.

"I'll check this house." Zarbon was one of Frieza's right hand men, and he knew that Frieza would probably only accept something of value from him. He decided to look into that house, which, except for the palace, this one was possibly the richest house around. He smashed the door of the large house to pieces with one powerful kick and walked inside. He smirked as he noticed the disastrous state in which the house had been left; someone had already been through it. He thought someone, or something, important might have been hidden within the house since it was fairly secluded. A perfect hiding spot.

Zarbon was ready to leave, seeing as there were already two dead saiyans laying on the kitchen table, but just as he was about to leave and report to Lord Frieza, he heard a sneeze. Zarbon spun quickly and noticed a foot under a desk. Smiling, he walked silently to the desk, grabbed the foot, and gave a tug. To his surprise, his hand was closed around a little girl that couldn't have been more than 5 years old. But there was something strange about her. She didn't look like any regular Saiyan; she had blue hair and...a _blue_ tail.

"What in the world..." He had never seen a saiyan like this little girl before. He looked down at the child and was shocked to see that she was staring fixedly at the wall, her empty eyes devoid even of tears. '_I should bring her back to Frieza_,' thought Zarbon. '_She might be special, and he might want to do something with her_.' He thought about calling Lord Frieza first, but didn't want to interrupt his fun. He knew the reptilian Lord was busy reducing a planet to dust, or at least, planning to do so. Obviously, he wouldn't want to be bother by another saiyan. At the worst, if Frieza didn't want her, he would simply kill her, and it would be no big deal. In the case that Frieza did want her, then Zarbon would be rewarded for doing such a thing.

He intended to put her with the three other saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, but paused as he considered the possible consequences of that particular action. What if Frieza decided to keep the girl? Maybe he would not want the three monkeys to know there was still a female alive. What a fight that would be; those primates would probably all want to fight to mate with the last female. He chuckled as an image of how ridiculous they would look popped into his mind; yes, that could be a pretty entertaining fight.

"Take her to Lord Frieza immediately." He threw the little girl into the arms of another alien working for Frieza. "Make sure she gets there in one piece, and that Frieza is the only one who gets her." The orange alien nodded, as he carelessly threw the little girl into a closet within a tiny ship and hurriedly slammed the door in her face before she could get out.

Zarbon smiled as he watched the ship fly away from Vegeta-sei. He looked around, taking a last look a the destroyed planet. In a few minutes, this place would no longer exist, and they would finally be free of those damn monkeys parasits.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was admiring the fireworks he created, laughing coldly as he did. Nothing better than blowing up a planet to make his day, heck, even his week better. His good mood quickly disappeared when a pink elephant-faced alien dressed in saiyan armor knocked at his door. "Who is bothering me?" asked Frieza, his feminine voice hinting at a whine. He had finally gotten rid of those insignificant monkeys; who dared to try and spoil his fun? Whoever it was, today was not his lucky day.

"We have something for you from Zarbon," said the alien, his voice clearly shaking as he held the little's girl hand. Now was a bad time to bother Lord Frieza; he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't lose his life just because of some blue... monkey. If he was to die, it was all Zarbon's fault! Zarbon knew better than to bother Frieza; that's why he had sent him. That coward.

Frieza sighed; if this was something trivial, he would have the man's head! Then again, Zarbon would not usually disturb him for silly things... He pressed a green button and the doors to his control center opened. Frieza frowned disgustedly as he caught a glimpse of the blue haired little girl. "What the hell is this?" he asked, his features relaxing slightly. "Why did you bring this hideous thing to me?"

The alien was relieved that Frieza did not kill him immediately when he entered the room. He turned the little girl around roughly and lifted her dress a little to pull her blue tail out for his master to see. A particularly harsh tug brought a pained wince from the child; the spot where her tail was attached to her body was a very sensitive. Lord Frieza did not look shocked; rather he looked… content. "Well, well, what is this?"

Contrary to Zarbon's fears, Frieza found that the little girl was worth some of his oh so precious time. He rose from his high throne and walked toward the terrified child. Bending, Frieza lowered himself to her eye level. "What's your name?"

Having this horrible monster's face so close to her was making the little girl shake. She had never seen anything quite like it, and it scared her terribly, but she knew she had to answer. She could still see the fireworks created by the explosion of her planet. "B-bul-lma," she managed to say. She almost cried as she remembered her mom crooning her name so softly, trying to reassure her as the evil aliens invaded their planet.

"What was that?" Frieza asked, his voice loud beside her ear. The child jumped, frightened, and Frieza did not bother to hide his pleased smirk. He wanted to be sure she would fear him; after all, to survive on this ship it was necessary to fear and respect its leader, and to obey his every command.

"Bulma." She replied more clearly. "My name is Bulma." She was staring at the alien leader with wide eyes, realizing for the first time that he was not only frightening, but also quite ugly. Thoughts scrambled with panic, she wondered vaguely how her parents would have reacted to this fierce alien. They had always been a bit overprotective; she had not been allowed out of the house, and visitors had been strictly forbidden.

"Bulma," he repeated, softly, which was very unsual for him. He was trying to not scare her even more. After all, he was trying to get some information out of her. "And what are you?" He was intrigued; he knew the saiyans were the only race that resembled humans with tails, but he had never seen one with blue hair, or even a blue tail. Maybe she was a hybrid of saiyan and another race? Although that was highly unlikely; not every race could mix and actually produce a child.

"I'm a blue saiyan," she said proudly; her mom had always told her she was very unique, and to be proud of herself. Apparently there was only one saiyan born as a blue once every 10000 years, and she was one of the lucky chosen ones. She did not think that it made her very powerful; just different. She was not allow to fight, so she was still in the dark about her fighting power, but her father had been very powerful; perhaps she had inherited his strength.

Frieza stood suddenly, abruptly angry. A blue saiyan? What the fuck was that? He had never heard of such a thing! He looked down at the little girl. "What the hell is that?" Was she a treat? Could she be immensely powerful, like that other type of saiyan in the legend? He looked down at her. No, probably not; if she was important, she would not be wearing such ragged clothing.

Frieza had clearly scared the little girl; she sank to the cold floor, pulling her knees into her chest in a typical childish defense mechanism. "It's a very rare type of saiyan. My mommy told me." Despite her terror, Bulma held her chin high as she said that.

Frieza's smile returnedas he walked away from her to return to his throne. "Very rare," he said, smiling cruelly. "Well, aren't you lucky? Not only are you the only female saiyan left, but you're a _blue_ saiyan." He said the last part in a subtly mocking way. He definitely needed to keep this one around; she could prove to be quite useful in the future.

Just then, Zarbon arrived. "Lord Frieza?" Zarbon poked his head into the room, wordlessly asking permission to enter. Frieza signaled him with his hand to come in. "I see you've already seen what I brought back with me." He shot a disgusted look in direction of the little girl; he could not stand these monkeys. They looked so disgusting, especially with their tails.

"I'll forgive you this time for bringing another useless pet in here." Zarbon was confused; Frieza had looked to be in a good mood when he had come in! "But only because she might become useful." Frieza signaled to Zarbon to bring the little girl closer to him. The green alien hurried to do so, grabbing her arm in a painful grip and practically throwing her at the reptilian Lord.

Frieza ran his horribly cold hand through Bulma's hair. Bulma froze, unsure if she should move. "Should we put her with the other saiyans?" asked Zarbon, ready to call one of the animals in. They would probably all try to get a hold of her in some pathetic way. After all, if they wanted to continue their kind, she was the only female left. To them, she was probably of great value.

Lord Frieza shook his head at his servant. "They will not find out about her." Zarbon blinked, genuinely shocked. Why not keep her with them? It was not like it mattered to Frieza if the others three knew; what would it change? "They must never see her tail."

Bulma's mouth opened in shock as she grabbed her tail. "Y-you're going to cu-cut it?" She started to mindlessly rub her tail; she could not live without, it was a part of her! And the pain of removal… an involuntary shudder ran through the small body. It would be unbearable.

Frieza let out a booming laugh. "No." He paused, silent for a moment. "It's too _special_ to be cut." He grabbed the tail from her hand and started to pet it as though it were a kitten's tail. "We will simply have to hide it. Is that clear?" Bulma felt bad shiver run up her spine as he petted her tail. When her mother had used to do it, it had felt good; but with Frieza she simply felt shivers of fear.

Bulma was so scared that she could barely force herself to nod to the terrifying alien. "Good." Frieza turned to Zarbon, ready to explain the orders to him. "She will be in contact with the other saiyans from time to time. If anyone on this ship learns about her, I will know who talked." He grabbed Bulma's hair harshly, his grip painfully tight. "And you. You will never tell the others what you really are. Never." Bulma nodded silently. "I will make this very clear. If you do tell them, I will kill the precious, stupid prince of your damn planet."

The cerulean eyes of the little girl started to fill with tears. If there's one thing all the saiyans were taught when they were young, was that they had to respect their king, queen and prince. If they had to sacrifice their lives for them, they were expected to do it. And, though her planet didn't exist anymore, Bulma had been taught to follow that law, so that was what she intended to do. "I promise I won't."

Frieza smiled at her as he let go of her hair. "Good girl. Oh and from now on, call me Lord Frieza." He signaled the pink elephant man to leave the room. "Zarbon, go get Vegeta for me." Frieza felt the joy building inside him as he noticed the little girl's expression. Yes, she could prove to be quite useful when he needed her in the future. Quite useful.

Bulma's eyes widened. "The prince?" Frieza's joy melted into rage when he heard those words escape the child's mouth. That was her first mistake and he hoped for her it would be her last. "You will never call him like that again! HE IS NOT YOUR PRINCE ANYMORE!" Bulma's eyes once again began to fill with tears and she fought to hold them back.

Feeling his anger growing by the second, but the blue saiyan bowed, cowering before her new master. "I'm sorry." Bulma was still fighting to hold back her tears. "I will not do it again, Lord Frieza." Frieza ordered Bulma to wrap her tail around her waist, and put her shirt over, which she hurried to do. She was still young, so Frieza didn't think it mattered yet to show her how to hide her ki. Vegeta's scouter wouldn't go crazy over such a small power; she would blend in with the rest of the servants for now.

They waited there for a couple of minutes, until the doors started to open. When Bulma saw the spiky hair of her prince appear through the door, she prepared to bow to him. But when Frieza saw her beginning to bow to this so-called Prince, he gave her a swift kick to the back that sent her sprawling.

Vegeta and Zarbon snapped their heads towards the source of the loud bang only to see a mess of blue hair. Vegeta scoffed as he walked towards Frieza. Another insignificant, useless slave; didn't they have enough of those already? "Why am I being disturbed?"

"We have a new pet around." Frieza pointed down at Bulma who was still slumped on the floor. "She will be working at the Medical Lab, helping in the healing of our _weaker_ warriors." Frieza could feel Vegeta's anger; the young prince knew this comment was directed to him. Frieza intended to have his men give the boy a good beating once in a while so Vegeta would not forgot his place.

"And this has something to do with me because..." Vegeta trailed off, his tone suggesting annoyance. He had better things to do than admire Frieza's new pet; the girl would probably be dead in a week anyway, just like all of the others.

Frieza smiled at Vegeta's growing impatience; the boy needed to learn how to control his anger. "I want you to take her to her new job." As he said that, Bulma finally rose from the ground, her eyes filled with hope. When she saw the prince, she checked to be sure that her tail was hidden. She didn't want to take any chance; her duty was to keep her prince alive, and she didn't want to mess up on her first day.

Vegeta opened his mouth, but Frieza knew what he was about to say and pre-empted the question with a snappy order. "Because I'm ordering you to do it. And that's a sufficient reason. Now take her and get out of my sight." He kicked the little girl one more time, this time on the butt, sending her sprawling in front of Vegeta's feet. 'She is probably enjoying kissing his feet.'

Vegeta sighed heavily as he looked down at the weakling at his feet. He grabbed her by the wrist,his grip harsh, and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her out of the room. "Stupid lizard." Vegeta muttered, his voice low. He was fairly certain Freiza had heard him, and he didn't give a damn either way.

Zarbon approached Frieza's throne, ready to speak to his master. He had remained silent for long enough; he was burning with an important question. "May I ask why you're sending her to the Medical Lab sir?" He looked at the disappearing shadows of the two young children. "She is only a chil;, she will be no use over there!"

"She will learn." _Although it might be difficult_, he thought, _monkeys are not known to be smart._ "Because she will be healing our warriors, so she will be spending a lot of time with our little _Prince_." He smirked at the thought of the tortured look on her face; sweet, sweet torture. "Not that I would do anything to make her uncomfortable."

Of course, the translation of that sentence was, he would take great pleasure in her suffering. Frieza's goal was to make sure that every monkey that was still alive would suffer until their death. And of course, their life would not end until he decided to. He would control every single aspect of their lives until they begged for sweet relief, which would be death. But then, when he would finally kill them, he would make it slow, and painful.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma's cheeks were red as she walked down the hall with her prince. She had only been this close to him once before, and she was not feeling worthy enough to repeat the experience at the moment. She remembered when she and her parents had been invited to the castle by the king and queen; and the whole time she had been observing the prince from afar. 'He looked so strong,' she thought, amazed that he was so young, yet already built like a fully grown man. She looked down at herself; she was still only a weak little girl. He probably found her pathetic. Walking down the hall with Prince Vegeta had made her very self-conscious. She didn't even feel pretty enough to be around him, causing her cheeks to become even more red.

Vegeta had noticed her staring at him intensely. He had no idea why she was doing that, and he was in a bad mood now. He had almost cried when Frieza had destroyed his planet, and it had taken every bit of strength in him not to do so. He was Prince Vegeta, and he would not cry! Instead, he had transformed his emotions into anger. Now the creature that had destroyed all that he had cherished the most wanted him to give some ugly little alien a guided tour? It was a disgrace! He had better things to do; he intended to become the strongest, and that would require much training!

He wasn't about to become some babysitter for this _brat_. She was of no use to him, unless she was going to work for him. Vegeta already knew she was going to be Frieza's slave, which meant he had absolutely no interest in her. She was _ugly_ anyway. What was up with her blue hair? She was young, and looked very scrawny; not that he would _ever_ be interested in her, of course. She wasn't a saiyan after all.

Though it seemed to take an eternity, to Vegeta, anyway, the pair finally reached the laboratory, which made Vegeta sighed in relief. He would finally get rid of her."Look, here's the lab. Now you can go and leave me alone." He pushed Bulma towards the door, causing Bulma to hit the door pretty hard. Vegeta didn't seem to care on bit. "I have better things to do than lose my time with some weak race like yours… whatever you might be."

That sounded like a question to the little girl's ears; or perhaps he was just too proud to ask her. Bulma had to think fast; she couldn't tell him what she really was! Frieza wouldn't hesitate to kill him! "I'm a..." she paused; it had to be something plausible. It was hard to think about a race that looked like saiyans. "I'm a human." After all, without her tail, though it broke her heart to admit it, she did look like an earthling.

Vegeta laughed; this was even worst than he had first imagined. "Then you are even weaker than I thought you were! Pathetic." Bulma's eyes filled with tears; she didn't know her prince could be so rude. Never had she heard him pronounce so cruel words before "Now get away from me, and I might decide to not blast you away." He smirked at his own remark before turning his back to the little blue haired girl and walking away. At least, he got rid of her; he would probably never see her again, and he wouldn't mind.

Bulma could not hold her tears any longer; she let them roll down her cheeks as she entered the medical lab. Her life had just officially turned into a nightmare. She was not allowed to have her tail free and she couldn't tell anyone who she really was. She was only 4 and she had already lost all of her privileges, her freedom. And she was sacrificing everything for her beloved prince, who would kill her on sight without regret… Of course, she would not hold that against him! How could she ever do such a thing; he wasn't aware of her true identity. He was simply a saiyan, and like every other saiyan, he was looking down on weaker being. She could not blame him for doing such.

Bulma had been taught to be strong, and for because that meant so much to her, she intended to do anything she could to relieve some of her prince's suffering. She would give her life for him if she had to. Though she was only four years old, she had found her purpose in life; to protect her prince, at any cost. It could have seemed quite silly for such a young child to devote her life to someone like Vegeta, but since birth, Bulma had known no different than to love, care and protect her prince.

It had been that way her whole life, how was she supposed to know any different? Now that she was on this ship, she would probably _never_ know any different.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_It is a AU about Vegeta & Bulma (obviously!) And I don't think I've ever really read something like this (and trust me, I've spent a lot of time reading BV fics lately.) You probably read stuff that was alike though._

_Anyway, I don't really want to spoil it, so you'll just have to read it! ;) But let's just say the story is pretty much concentrate on Frieza's ship, and two saiyans. :o Twooooo? Lol._

_By the way, it is AU, so some character might not be exactly how they are in the show. Vegeta is still going to be an ass much of the time because that's why we all love him so much, but Bulma might not exactly be the same through the whole fanfiction._

_This is only a prologue because I need it to introduce the rest of the story. It wont be that long, because I just really want to settle in everything._

_Maddie xoxo_


	2. Chapter 1: The Slave of Fear

_It's me already, with a the first real chapter! Yay. I just couldn't take a break, I had to write something! Alright, so before you read the chapter, I would like to thank all the people that read my little prologue, and hope you will read the rest._

_On with the reviews!  
_

_**Schoolgirl325: **I'm glad you like that it's not rush lemon, because I wont be. I have a hard time to rush story because I have a hard time finishing them. Not in the same, I run out of idea, but in the sense, I never want to stop writing._

_**lissiechan;** Thank you, I am glad you liked the preview, because I know it didnt say much yet, hopefully this will still be on the right track._

_**loneshinobi;** Thank you! I know its pretty small right now, and you dont know much , but I hope you will stick around!_

_**ginsensu;** Lol You know that Vegeta is always mean, we couldnt love him if he wasnt who he is :P And thank you!_

_**extinna;** I love torturing them too, lol, does that make me a bad person? mmhh, lol. Well, I'm glad you like it so far, and hope you will enjoy the rest even more!_

_**Grescia;** Thank you, I am glad you think that lol. I tried to make it look interesting. Yeah, anything for the prince in shining armor, although, Vegeta is not quite like that, but he is at least a prince right? lol. Shows she keeps her origin or is there more to it? mmh. lol._

_So here goes the first chapter, I hope you will like it ! :D There's not much dialogue, mostly thoughts and descriptions, because I like that. Lol But hey, if you dont, let me know in a review, and I'll be happy to make more dialogue._

_Oh yeah, and in the first chapters, there will be a lot of flash-back of what happened during all those years Bulma was on the ship, so don't be surprise, I warned you ;P_

_Copyright : I do not own DBZ. I just own the ideas I have with the DBZ characters lol (i think, lol)._

.

_**Chapter 1: The slave of fear: There is no worst slaveries.**_

_**.  
**_

_16 years later._

Bulma was wearing a white dress, that was ended right under her knees, and was showing off just a little cleavage. The nice cut of the dress was going into a v-neck before finishing mid-cut on her arms. But Bulma was not wearing this dress by choice, but that's was the uniform code to work in the Medical Lab, and Kami knew she rather be there than anywhere else in that ship. She had learned over the years that the best life, in her opinion, you could get on this ship was by working in the lab. At least she didn't have to kill, and she wasn't treated like crap. Well, at least not as much as the others.

The brightest side of this job was that she didn't have to be around Frieza a lot because he was barely getting hurt. The most time she was spending away from him, the happiest she was: after all, it was his fault she was a slave on this ship. Well, she wasn't literally a _slave_ but Frieza liked to boss her around a lot since he had something very powerful against her; _Vegeta_. If she was to do anything against Frieza's wish, including showing her tail, he was going to kill the Prince. Over the years Bulma often wondered why she cared so much, but deep in her heart, she always thought it would have made her parents proud.

It was the way she had been raised. Up until she had been transported to Frieza's ship, her parents had always taught her that no matter what happened, the royal family is more important than anyone else. They had also taught her that she needed to do anything she could to protect, love, and serve her prince, no matter what the situation was. The planet was destroyed, and her parents were dead, but it didn't mean she didn't have to respect their wishes and desires.

As far as she could remember, her parents always had been very loyal to the royal family. Actually, her parents and the King and Queen were very close; her parents were willing to do _anything_ for them, and they were getting good favors because of it. Even though a lot of people said the royal family was harsh and mean, she never really saw it that way; for her, they were really nice people because they were nice to her parents. Being raised that way, being taught these things made her hold her head high about what she was doing; in fear that her prince would get kill, she was sacrificing her freedom everyday. Yes, her parents would have been proud of their little girl. It was killing her everytime because of the way he was treating her, but deep inside, she tried to repeat to herself it was worth it.

Tears started forming in Bulma's crystal blue eyes. She always had these feelings coming up when she was thinking about her parents, she couldn't help it, she missed them terribly. Everyday, she wondered what they would think of her life, and what she was doing for her planet, her prince. It was hard, because the truth was, she barely knew the prince, so sometimes it was hard to remind herself this was worth it. He was never talking to her, and he didn't know she exist, yet she was doing so many things for him, every day, every year.

Bulma brought herself out of her thoughts, and decided to look around, and get back to work; the lab was a real mess, and it was all her fault. After her last patient she didn't feel like cleaning, since she was so tired from staying up almost the whole night. Radditz had come in very bloody: him and Vegeta had done a practice match, and it was obvious that Vegeta kicked Radditz's ass, Bulma was even surprised that he made it out alive. She sighed, her prince could really be hard on people from time to time, which was another reason why sometimes it was hard to keep doing ehat she was doing. Even though the reign of the Vegeta family was done, she had never been able to call him anything else than Prince; in her head of course. She felt like it would be disrespect if she didn't call him that way. She had received quite the beating when she was a kid, and referred to him as _Vegeta_ only. She would never make that mistake again. But, she couldn't said it outloud, Frieza would kill her and Prince Vegeta.

She slowly and painfully got up, and started to clean around. All of her muscles were aching, and her eyelids were very heavy. There was a lot of bloody bandages around, and a lot of healing gel all over the place: Radditz was everything except an easy patient. You had to fight with him if you wanted to get work done. Unfortunately, she couldn't use her full strength. She took the garbage can and started shoving everything in it.

"Why so angry?"

Bulma turned her head very fast; she knew that feminine voice too well. "Lord Frieza." She said bowing to him, like he had ordered her to do every time she sees him. It made her sick inside everytime she had to do it. If there's one person she didn't want to be submissive to, it was him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming." She looked around at the mess, hoping he would not be too angry at her, because Bulma knew you needed to avoid his burst of anger. Oh yes, she learned it the hard way. Never again would she make that mistake.

_Flash Back_

_Bulma was trying to remove the blood from the floor with an old rag; her last patient had bleed all over her clean white floor and she didn't want anybody to see this. The rules about cleaning were very strict, especially when it came to the Medical Lab. Bulma was almost hurting herself because she was rubbing too hard; indeed, she had ripped the rag, and now it was her palm that was rubbing against the cold floor. She sighed heavily, as she was getting very sick of all this._

_She was trying to hold tears back, and hold her anger at the same time. She had to spent so much of her time trying to please Lord Frieza just so nothing would happen to Vegeta, who by the way, didn't give a _damn_. Everytime things would get out of control, she would freak out, because she was tired of doing this. Although, she was a saiyan, she had a fighting spirit somewhere inside of her, and she simply couldn't give up. Right now, she was panicking slightly, and her hands were shcking slightly. She needed to get a grip on herself, she couldn't keep acting like this any longer. _

_"What is this?"_

_Bulma didn't even dare raised her head, she already knew she was in big trouble. "I'm sorry Lord Frieza." She hoped he didn't notice the shake in her voice because if there was one thing that was pushing Frieza to terrify people, was when they were scared or when they feared him. The shaking in her voice wasn't really because she was scared, but mostly because she was trying to keep all her emotions bottled up inside.  
_

_If Bulma had raised her head she could have seen the smirk on Frieza's face. "I guess your stupid monkey brain forgot the rules." Every time he was in a slightly bad mood he would take it out on one of the saiyans, and today it was her turn. There were his personal punching bag. Bulma had taken it everytime.  
_

_Bulma shook her head vigorously. "No Lord Frieza. I was cleaning, I was trying." The alien she had been healing had done anything but cooperate, and healing him and made a huge mess, if she had known Frieza was coming, she would have hurried up more. Although, if Frieza wanted to beat her up, he would find any excuse he could.  
_

_She didn't feel or hear him move, but Bulma knew he was closer to her now because she could see his tail moving in front of her face. "Well, maybe that's the problem, you were only trying you primate." Those monkeys can't use their brain for more than ten seconds straight, he thought._

_Bulma had to hold herself back every time he was calling her these degrading name, and the blue saiyan had to hide the look on her face. If somebody in this ship was an idiot it was certainly him. Of course, she couldn't say that to his face, he was too powerful for her. Suddenly, she felt something sharp and cold grabbing her by the chin, she shyly raised her eyes and say that it was Frieza's hand. _

_"I'm sorry." was all she could manage to say to him, as she felt her heart beat faster in her rib cage. She knew what was coming, and the adrenaline was running fast in her blood.  
_

_"I bet you are." He said with an evil smile on his pale white and purple face. "You know, there is a punishment on this ship for when idiot in your kind forget the rules." He let go of her chin very violently, leaving some red bruises. _

_Frieza was the only one that ever really left mark on her, she figured it was because the other ones did not care about her, or because Frieza had warned them. Bulma could feel some blood drip down her chin onto her knee, she didn't think he had squeeze her chin that hard. "Very, cruel punishment."_

_Bulma's heart started to increase even more, she knew what he meant, and he didn't mean killing her. "Please don't." she begged him, but she did not go on her knees. She wasn't sure she wanted to put herself in such a low level right now. "Don't kill the p-Vegeta." She advanced toward him, her face looking at his feet, to afraid to anger him if she would look up in his cold, dark red eyes. "Please, hurt me, but do not harm him." She closed her eyes. Once again, it was either her, or her prince. Deep inside she told herself it would be worth it one day.  
_

_Frieza started laughing. "You are really a foolish fool, my little monkey." He put his hand on her head, petting her hair like he had done many times, to let her know he was in control of her, and not the opposite. "Letting me treat you like this, just so you precious prince can be save." _

_He pulled her by her hair until she was eye level with him. "What makes him so special that you are willing to sacrifice yourself like this for him?" He shook her very violently, like again, he had done many times; he was not afraid to be violent with the blue saiyan. "I've seen how he talked to you, and treated you the few times you were in contact with him, why do you keep protecting him?"_

_Bulma's eyes were still shut, and her head felt dizzy from the shaking, but she still managed to answer. "Because he is only acting this way because he doesn't know who I really am." She didn't dare looking at him in the eyes, the Lord was probably very mad right now since she was almost talking back to him. He did not like it "Then, it would be different." At least, that's what she kept repeating herself. If she was in Vegeta's position, she would treat weaker people the same way he was. He thought she was weaker, so he treated her like crap.  
_

_Frieza smiled. "Oh yes it would be. That's why, he can't find out. Or you know what would happen." He glared at her, reminding her of the arrangement they had. "We are clear on that, aren't we my little blue monkey?" Bulma nodded, as her cerulean eyes drifted away, her mind completely focused on her prince._

_"Good." He put her back down on the floor, and Bulma foolishly thought it was all over. "Now for your punishment." Bulma looked at little shock, she knew he was not one to forgive, but she did not think what she had done was worth a punishment Then again, it was Frieza. "Awe, you didn't think I forgot did you?"_

_Bulma shook her head, bowing down to Frieza to apologize. "I just thought, I just thought nothing." The blue haired saiyan knew she had to learn to control her mouth, it was getting her into some big trouble sometimes._

_Frieza started walking towards her, trying to intimidate her with his imposing walk. "That's right you did not think nothing, you stupid monkey." He looked angrier and angrier by the minute, as he grabbed her shoulder almost carving her soft skin with his nails. "I will show you to disobey my rules."_

_Bulma could feel that Frieza was powering up, and that meant trouble and intense pain for her. She prayed to Kami she was going to make it out alive, but before she could finish her thought, she felt a huge ball of energy hitting her right in her stomach. She spitted blood, as she was, bent in two, being throw against the hard metal wall behind the medical beds. She looked down at her stomach but her vision was blurred by the other powerful blue ball of energy Frieza was preparing for her, in case she did not have enough. She took both of her hand and brought them on her stomach; she gasped in surprise. Her hands were filled with blood, her blood. Was he going to kill her?_

_That's when she felt the second ball of energy hitting her, right in her face. Bulma's scream in pain, she didn't mean to, but she couldn't hold it in. Her blood splash all the walls around her, as she just collapsed on the floor. Frieza simply laughed. "Oh, and don't forget to clean this place when you can manage to get up." With that, he left the Medical Room, slamming the door._

_End of the Flash Back_

"Don't worry about it." Bulma's blue eyes opened wide; she surely didn't expect _that_ answer from him. "Watching those two monkeys fight each other put me in a really good mood. Today is your lucky day." Of course, everything that implied someone else's pain, was pure ecstasy to Frieza, and even surprising himself, he decided to give the female monkey a little break.

Still scared he might change his mind, Bulma slightly bowed down to him. She hated it, but she had avoided a beating. She was too weak and tired right now, to take his usually beating. "I will finish cleaning Lord Frieza," with that said, Bulma grabbed a rag that was on the counter, and was getting ready to clean the rest of Radditz's blood.

"Let me know when you're done." Bulma nodded as she careful, this time, put the bandages in the garbage can. "Vegeta needs some fixing, but we can't let the prince of all saiyans get healed in such a dump now can we?" Frieza knew the moment he would pronounce the prince of all saiyans' name, she would hurry and clean the place in not time. She would not dare leaving him in pain for such a long time; Vegeta was what Bulma lived for.

Bulma shook her head, her head filled with the thoughts of her prince laying on the ground covered in blood. "No we can't Lord Frieza." She was nervous about the idea of being alone in a room with Prince Vegeta, she always was; he could be pretty, well, _mean_, when he did not think you were worth his time or energy, and to him nobody was. "I will call you when I'm done." It was hard to be around him sometimes, and to hold back. She bite her tongue very often.

"You better hurry." he said, with anger in his eyes, the good mood was gone now that he could notice the small joy in her eyes since she would be allow to see her prince. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?" Not that he would have mind; it was always entertaining to hurt those monkeys.

Bulma swallowed hard as she remembered how long it took her to heal from those wounds; she was not allow to use the regeneration tank. "No, my Lord. I will do as fast as possible." Frieza smiled before leaving the blue saiyan by herself, trying to keep her calm as she hurried to clean for her prince.

When he left the room, Bulma felt so relieved, and let herself fall on the ground, taking a deep breath. She was going to have to spend a couple hours with Prince Vegeta, and that was never really easy. Vegeta had come close to finding out about her so many times, that it was really hard to be in his presence now. There was one time, when they were younger where she almost got him killed.

_Flash Back_

_Bulma finished applying some cream on Zarbon's arm when the door of the Medical Lab flew open; she turned her head to see Nappa carrying a very wounded and covered in blood Vegeta. Bulma felt her heart turn upside down when she saw the state her prince was in; she knew the only person who could hurt him this bad was Frieza, that meant that they had gotten into an argument again. Then, it reminded her that this was what would happen to him if she didn't respect what her parents expected of her.  
_

_Vegeta was not afraid to speak his mind to the Lord, and that had bring him a lot of trouble over the years, and Bulma had been the one taking care of him after each fight. The reason why she was always taking care of him was because Frieza had decided so; he told everyone in the lab that every time Vegeta would come in, Bulma was to be the one healing him. She suspected he did that only to make things more complicated for her, and more painful. Yet, she didn't say anything, and endure it. After all, it was the only time she was allowed to be around the prince. Any other moments out of the medical lab, she was too far and locked up in her room. _

_Some moments were better than nothing. At least, everytime, she hoped she would find a deeper reason behind everything she was doing. Sometimes she did. Sometimes she could see who he could be if he knew the truth. It apaised her.  
_

_Nappa layed Vegeta on the little hospital bed and glared at Bulma; Nappa could not stand humans. "You better make sure he is fine." Bulma nodded, as she started to remove Vegeta's armor. Frieza's attack went pass the solid saiyan armor, and to heal her prince, she had to slightly undress him, which was making her a little nervous, and yet somewhat exicted. It was hard to deny that the prince was extremely handsome.  
_

_Bulma had undress her prince many times in the past because he had come in before unconscious, which was when he was the easiest to heal. But every time, she could not help the little embarrassment she felt; she did not think of herself high enough to do such thing, and to see her prince that way. Not that she minded. Usually, only a small amount of people could see the prince naked.  
_

_"I don't need your help, you weak human." Bulma stopped undressing Vegeta and looked at him, unsure what to say. She thought he was unconscious, and very hurt. But then again, the prince was a very proud person, and hated to show any sign of weakness. If he was somewhat awake, then he wouldn't let anyone take care of him. She was used to this by now. "I can take care of myself."_

_"But you are hurt, you have really deep cuts," she said, trying to convince him, although she knew it was useless. Vegeta tried to get up, to show her what he thought of her little comment, but his face winced in pain. "Please, lay down, let me help you." Without thinking she hurried to his side, ready to hold his arm to help him stand._

_All Bulma felt after that was someone slapping her across the cheek, and a very intense burning sensation. "Are you trying to order me around you weakling?" The main reason why Vegeta hated her was because she was a human. Well, so he thought. And to him, they had no fighting power, therefor, they were worthless._

_"Now, now Vegeta," said Lord Frieza with his very high pitched voice as he entered the room. "You shouldn't be treating ladies that way." He had a huge smile on his face: he had arrive right in time to see what was happening, and he loved the hurt look on Bulma's face. This was good. "It's not very nice."_

_Vegeta scoffed at the comment; like Frieza was one to talk. He had seen him beat the crap out of that human many times before. "What do you know about being nice?" Frieza was not exactly the person he wanted to see now, especially since he was the one that got him in this situation. "And I don't know why you care about this piece of trash anyway. You never keep your slave as long as you kept her." Usually after maximum a month, Frieza would get rid of his slave, but for some reason this one had been there for years._

_Frieza grabbed Bulma's face with one hand, squeezing both of her cheeks really hard. "I don't know." He turned Bulma's face so she was looking at him, and he noticed her wincing in pain. "Do you know why I'm keeping you alive, pet?"_

_Bulma tried to shake her head to say no, but Frieza made her nod at him, since he was holding her face. Was he trying to get her to admit something? Was he trying to push her to say the truth so he could kill Vegeta? "No, Lord Frieza." she managed to say even though her mouth was squeeze. That bastard. She wished deep inside that one day, she could kill him with her own hands.  
_

_Frieza let go of her face, smiling widely. "I guess I just like her." He started walking around Bulma in circle, making her very uncomfortable. "There is something very special about her." Vegeta started to look intrigued; she just looked like one more human to him; disgusting and useless. "She actually is submissive, and listen to me, unlike certain saiyans."_

_Vegeta just let himself lay back slowly on the little bed; he would never obey fully to Frieza, he would never give him his complete submission. "Now, pet, go take care of our precious prince." Bulma felt a sharp pain in her heart as she heard him called Vegeta our prince._

_"Yes." She got up and started to slowly walked toward the table. _

_Vegeta turned his head to not look at her, which did hurt her, but she couldn't let it show, although Bulma knew Frieza was fully aware of the way she was feeling. Frieza smiled at this little situation, and nodded to Bulma. He walked out of the room, and right when the door closed, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist really hard. It wasn't hurting her that much, but since she was supposed to be human, she exaggerated the pain she was feeling. It seemed to make Vegeta very happy that it was hurting her._

_"Now you listen. I don't care that you are a little pet to Frieza and that you like to kiss his ass. If I tell you I don't need your fucking help, it's because I DON'T." And at that moment, he hit her for the second time that day, this time a lot harder. Maybe he was trying to make a point._

_Bulma couldn't help but curse him mentally, as she was pushed against the counter, and short of breath. Bulma was pretty strong, even though she had never been allowed to train or anything, but she always thought that since she was a blue saiyan, she was naturally strong. Even though she was strong, the punch still sent her flying, and left her in pain. What was it with men punching women in the stomach? It was getting fairly annoying now.  
_

_She wanted to be mad at her prince, but she knew she couldn't; it wasn't his fault. He thought she was working with Frieza, and that her only purpose was to hurt him, when all she wanted was to protect him. She painfully sighed, as she got up from the floor._

_"Okay," was all she could manage to say.  
_

_Vegeta laughed. "Oh, so you're not just a pet to Frieza, but everybody that feel like ordering you around." He got up from the bed, and took the closest gel that he could find. He started applying it on his cut and wounds. "I guess your weak kind just like to be slave to everybody. Saiyans like me, don't take crap from anyone."_

_Bulma smiled at the irony of that sentence. If only he knew. "You're right. I guess I am," she said, her voice filled with venom. She couldn't help it. _

_It was annoying Vegeta the way she was not fighting back anything anyone was saying to her. Sometimes when Frieza was talking to her, he could see that fire in her eyes, he could see how much she wanted to rip his neck, but in a few seconds, it was all gone and she was being as submissive as a dog to him, which was disgusting Vegeta. All that fiery going to waste!  
_

_"I will take care of myself. If you try to touch me again, I won't be so gentle the third time." Bulma nodded as she simply sat on a chair that was about a feet away from Vegeta. _

_It was often like that. The only time she really took care of him was when he was unconscious. Every time he was awake he wasn't letting her touch him, he was too repulse by her. The other times, like now, she would just do something else while he was taking care of himself. She didn't really mind, she would just observe him, and watch what he was doing. She was really fascinated by her prince. She admired the way he could stand up to Frieza while she couldn't.  
_

_"How did you get on this ship?"_

_Bulma remained slightly shocked, he never in all those years asked her a question about herself, heck, if it was not to insult or threaten her, Vegeta was simply ignoring the fact that she was there. "What do you mean?"_

_That got Vegeta pretty angry; was she really that stupid. He couldn't stand ignorant people, especially non-fighter ignorant. "I mean, there's no other human on this ship, how did you get here? I don't remember us stopping on planet Earth."_

_"I- m, well, I was...I was on vacation on another planet with my parents." That was a horrible lie and she knew it; humans barely had any technology to go in space. "Frieza came to invade it while we were there, and he killed my parents."_

_Vegeta took a good look at her. She was about 12 years old from what he could tell, so 4 years younger than him. The only special thing about her was her blue hair, except that she looked like every other weak human he ever saw. "Why would he keep you alive?" It was not like Frieza could not find other alien more useful than her around, he just had to stop somewhere, and take what he needed!_

_Bulma got really nervous at the moment, she had never been good at lying, and it was even worse when it was to Prince Vegeta, because she was not even allow to lie to him in the first place. She was trying to come up with any lie she could think of, but nothing came to her mind. She was so nervous, that she started to forget about her tail; when Bulma was extremely nervous, her tail tend to move back and forth, and that's what it was doing under her dress._

_Frieza, who was standing on the other side of the door, was watching them through a little television that was installed beside the door. Every time they were together he was watching just to make sure she was keeping her word. That's when he noticed that the back of Bulma's dress was moving rather fast. Bulma didn't seem to notice, because she wasn't doing anything to stop it. _

_Frieza smirked, was she going to break the deal? He didn't know if he would actually killed Vegeta because he needed him, but it was fun to torture her. Plus, he didn't want Vegeta finding out about her. Frieza's face went a little blank when he saw the top of Bulma's tail poking out of the dress._

_Bulma's entire body froze when she felt her tail touching down her leg. She didn't know what to do and she was afraid to move in case she would cause it to move and the prince would see it. Vegeta noticed her discomfort, but he did not notice the tail. "What is wrong with you woman?"_

_Bulma shook her head, her eyes still sticking out of her head. "Nothing, I just...I do not feel so well." Bulma looked away from Vegeta, and saw through the window that Frieza was staring at her. He pointed her tail, and then pointed to Vegeta. He lifted two of his fingers in the air; she had two minutes to hide her tail, or he would do something about it._

_Bulma did the first thing that came to her mind: she took a metal piece, and threw it at one of the computer. It took Vegeta by surprise and he turned his head to see why the hell she would do that, and at what she was throwing it. Bulma took these little seconds of distraction to tie her tail around her waist. When Vegeta turned around, she was done; Vegeta only gave her a look, wondering if she was crazy._

_When Bulma turned to look at Frieza, he simply smiled at her before walking away; she let out a sigh of relief._

_End Of Flash Back_

After that time, Bulma always made sure her tail was extra tight around her waist; she didn't want an incident like this happening again, it was too dangerous for her and her prince. Bulma hurried to clean everything, and then called Frieza, to let him know she was ready to receive Vegeta. She sighed as she expected Vegeta to be very rude and moody with her; like usually Vegeta would probably not allow Bulma to touch him or do anything close to him. Sometimes she wonder why she was even there in the first place.

She was surprised when the door opened and she saw that Zarbon was carrying an unconscious Vegeta in his arms. Bulma's eyes were open in shock; There was no way Radditz could have done this to Vegeta. But then, Bulma took a good look at Zarbon and noticed that he himself had some cut on his ugly sick green skin; Vegeta had probably tried to fight him like always, and he had lost.

In Vegeta's mind the day he could defeat Frieza's two little guards, he would be a lot closer to his goal of defeating Frieza. Everybody knew how much the young Prince despited the purple alien; it was no secret, not even to Frieza. At least every week, Vegeta would try to fight Zarbon, but he hadn't been able to beat him yet; Zarbon was still too strong for the prince of all saiyans.

Zarbon dropped Vegeta on the floor, not even bothering to put him on a bed; the woman could do that. "I would let him bleed to death if it was up to me."

He looked at Bulma who was destroyed inside by trying to choice if she should run to the prince, or stay back since she was slightly afraid of Zarbon. The green alien smiled at her struggle, and then kicked Vegeta in the ribs; no sounds or pain came from the prince. Satisfy with what he had accomplished, Zarbon left the medical lab. As soon as the door closed, Bulma rushed to Vegeta, looking if he was alright.

When she notice everything was fine, she started to lift him the best she could. She thought it was going to be hard, but she actually did it with a lot of ease; she did not know she could be this strong. She slowly layed him on a bed, and started to undress him, almost expecting him to grab her wrist and stop her like usually. There was only half of his armor left, so she figured it wasn't good anymore; she threw it in the garbage. When she removed his shirt, she sightly blushed; Vegeta was in a pretty good shape, and she had to say, the prince looked very handsome.

She bite her lips, and the idea of running her hands over his abs ran through her mind. She couldn't deny the natural attraction she had towards Vegeta, and she could feel herself blushing even more.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta asked barely audible; just pronouncing this sentence used a lot of his energy. He had opened his eyes a little before, and he had caught Bulma lusting over his body.

Bulma, ashamed that she was caught staring, simply looked away from her prince. "Nothing." She put his shirt on the chair that was beside her, keeping her eyes in another direction. "You should keep your energy, you are very weak right now." The words came out of Bulma's mouth before she could stop them.

Weak. That word made Vegeta's blood boil in his veins; he hated that word, and now he was getting angry at her for calling him such a thing. The prince of all Saiyans was not _weak_. "Ho-w-w d-dare you?" he said, choking on his words because of the anger he was feeling. A _pathetic_ human had called _him_ weak?

Bulma tried to ignore him, it had come to be the best way she had to not provoke him, because it seemed that no matter what she said, he would always have a snappy comment for her, and even though she had deserved it this time, sometimes it was harder to tell herself,_ 'it's okay, he doesn't know'._ Vegeta wanted to punch her just for ignoring him, but he didn't have the strength to fight her fight now, her or anybody.

When Frieza had seen him fight with Zarbon, he had decided to take over Zarbon's place and Vegeta didn't expect it; he had barely any energy left in his body after fighting Zarbon. Frieza was enjoying the fact that Vegeta was less powerful than him, and he loved to remind him everyday about that. _Damn that idiot!_ thought Vegeta, _The day I will become the legendary, I will show him who is weak._

The prince of all saiyans felt a cold gel being applied on him, and saw that it was the woman applying it. He always had been a little curious about her; he never understood why after 16 years she was still there. Vegeta did not pay much attention to her at first, but with the time, he had noticed her, and the fact that she was still around. It's not like she could fight or anything; he had measured her power level, and it was barely a couple of hundreds. Usually, when there were useless pets like her around, Frieza tolerate them until he invaded a new planet, than he would kill them to make some space for new ones. But not her. He had kept her in the ship, alive, after each cleaning he did.

Vegeta wondered if she was some kind of special pet for Frieza. He doubted she was a sex slave, because first of all, Frieza was well,_ Frieza_, and if she was anyone else's pet, she wouldn't be working in the Medical Lab. The woman would have been thrown in a room with the other hundreds of woman that were on the ship to satisfy the warriors. Also, from the smell he was getting from her, she was still pure, meaning she had never been a sex slave. What was her purpose on the ship?

"I finished applying the gel." She moved away from him because she never knew how he could react, and Bulma had received many hits from him in the past. Every time she would take them, not feeling any physical pain, but an immense emotional pain. In her heart, she kept this_ love_ she felt for him, and she would used it to wipe away the pain caused by those hits. Well, sometimes she wondered if it was love, or lust. Maybe it was her loving the idea of loving someone. Also, Bulma knew how hard it was to be raised on this ship, and she couldn't blame him for being so _violent_. He was simply trying to protect himself.

"How long until I can get up?" The prince of all saiyan hated to show anyone he had any weakness in him, but he rather some slave seeing him like this than someone else in the ship. He had to keep the facade he had been building up all these years.

"A couple of minutes only." Bulma had been very surprise the first time she had treated him and he had healed in less than a couple of hours. Vegeta had a very high healing metabolism, but then again, that did not surprise her; he was a prince after all. She felt like sighing; she wished he was_ hers_. After all, if they were to be together, things would finally be better, right? She wouldn't feel this bitterness, and he wouldn't treat her like crap anymore. This was one of the thing she was holding on to for hope.

As Vegeta layed there, his eyes closed, she secretly stared at him. There was just something about him; he was always in her mind. Either in a bad way, or in a good way. Sometimes she was even wonder if all the saiyans female were supposed to feel kind of attached to their prince. After all, she would always feel flustered everytime he was around. He treated her really bad every time he was seeing her, yet, she still liked him. Well, sort of. She didn't really know how that was possible but Bulma was still feeling that way; he was her prince, and he was everything she had left. It was almost sickening; it felt wrong. He was a real jerk to her, yet her heart skipped a beat every time he was close.

Vegeta was very strong, and she wished one day he could be strong enough to defeat Frieza, so they could all be free; she wouldn't have to hide who she was, and they wouldn't have to fear and obey the Lord anymore. Bulma wondered what would happen if Nappa, Vegeta, and Radditz would find out about her. After all, with what Frieza told her, she was the only female saiyan remaining. As much as she hated admitting it, Saiyans were a little barbarian, and she wondered what would happen. Would they all want to mate with her? Would they fight? Maybe that's why Frieza was keeping her a secret. He didn't want to lose any of the saiyans that remained.

She blushed again at the idea of being the mate of the prince; being mate was something very important and intimate. The saiyans had big code about that, you couldn't touch another saiyan's mate: you could be killed for that. Plus, there was an important bond to make: you had to bite the other person's neck, but not just some random bite. The man had to bite his mate on the left side of her neck, and the bite needed to be shape with the first letter of his name. The woman, her, had to bite the man on his left side, also leaving a bite in the mark of the first letter of her name.

"What the hell are you dreaming about?" asked Vegeta as he put back his shirt. Vegeta was feeling a lot better now; he had not expected it to be this quick, maybe this woman knew what she was doing after all. He had been starting at the blue haired woman for a while now, but didn't say anything. There was definitively something weird about her; she said she was human, but he felt and knew she was lying to him, because he had felt something _weird_, when he was around her.

"Nothing, I swear." _My Prince._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Tadam. Lol, This is where it stops. I know the flash back where taking most of the chapter, but I want to be able to advance in the story, and let you guys know what happened in the past at the same time. It wont be like this for all chapters, but at least for this one and the next one._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please reviews and let me know. The more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I am about writing, the faster I write._

_Maddie xoxo_


	3. Chapter 2: Love knows no limit

_Here is the chapter of the day! Lol, I'm not writing on weekends, so this is the last thing youre getting until monday or maybe tuesday! :O Also I have something important to say!_

_I added some stuffs and details to the prologue and I'm doing the same thing with the chapter one right now, because there was some stuff bothering me about them, so if you'd like to, you can go read them again, and tell me what you think! I'm having such a hard time containing myself, because I had all the ideas for this fic, INSIDE my head, precisly, I mean, I can see them. But, I need to take my time and not rush! So if someone sees something going to fast just go...hey Maddie..CALM DOWN. lol Alright I'm tired, dont listen to me. _

_Let me just take a little moment to thanks my readers, (THANK YOU READERS) & especially my reviewers, who have a special place in my heart. They are the reason a writer keeps writing. _

_**Lissiechan:** I'm glad you like the beginning of the story, but unfortunately I cant tell you what is to come...it would ruin it ! LOL. Thank you for reading! And I hope I can keep you interested in the story._

_**Darkmoonartemis:**A new reviewer! Yay! I am very very happy you love my story! and Im very happy you left me a comment to tell me. I will make sure you are not disappointed in the next chapter...which is this one! lol._

_**Loneshinobi:**I love it too! LOL. Is it bad that I like this suffering from Bulma? I think I'm a freak. Lol, Anyways, if you like it, youre going to LOOOOOOOOOOOVE the story because there is more of that to come!_

_**Temari's Angle:**Another new reviewer! I'm glad you find it interesting & that you enjoy the plot! I tried to make it a little different from what there is around here, I hope it is and I hope you will enjoy the plot even more when I develop it in more and more TWISTS. (evil laugh) lol._

_**Grescia;** You are not the only one, I hate Frieza with all my heart too! Yeah, we all know he was a bastard to Vegeta, actually he is one with everybody. Dont worry he will get what's coming to him lol._

_So you might find me cheesy for responding or commenting to reviews but I like it. People take time to read my story and review it, so I like to take time to let them know I've read them. It's the less I can do. I am such a loser, go ahead, and say it. lol I know it seems like I dont have a life, but I do, Im in school, working & fiance __were do I find the time to write..._

_Also, I wanted to mention that this chapter (that will contain flash-back) is a tiny bit dark, or at least I hope I'm a good enough writer that you will find it dark, because it is the whole point of the chapter. Also, my titles will a l w a y s mean something related to the story. I actually look around for them, because I dont want 'just a pretty title', I actually think about it._

_Well, enough blablaing from me. Please, someone tell me to shut up&just enjoy this next chapter of The Secret Blue Tail :D_

_Copyright: I do not own Dragonball Z._

.**  
**

_**Chapter 2: Love knows no limit to its endurance.**_

_**.**_

Bulma wasn't really _allowed_ to complain about her living space, because when you compared when she had been given compared to the other women on the ship, she was treated like a _queen_. Of course, there was better, but she got the best in the deal, and she had agreed to live with that. Her living area contained a bathroom, a bedroom, and a very tiny kitchen.

The bedroom was not exactly what you can call a princess room, but it was more than sufficient to Bulma. The walls were painted a very light purple, so light that when the lights were on, you could be fool and think it was white or pinkish. One problem with the room, in the blue saiyan's opinion was that windows were missing. She was in no way allowed to have windows; to Frieza, it was a privileged to see what was out there, and she was not one to receive these kind of treatments. To Bulma's bad luck, she had spent her entire life in space without being able to enjoy the view with her own deep blue eyes. Over the years, she had gotten over it; what else could she do?

The object she cherish the most in the room was her bed, yet, ironically, it was where she was spending the less time. Bulma was regulated with a very strict schedule that had been compose and put in place by Lord Frieza, and there was no way to escape such a thing. Everyday she was to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning, and needed to be present in the Medical Lab by 5 o'clock in the morning at the latest. She was not permitted to leave the Lab until the alarm rang 8 o'clock at night. She always thought the reason why she enjoyed her sleeping time so much was because in her dreams, she was in control of her own life.

And maybe also because the bed reminded her of the whole she left behind in her old, destroy, ghost, home planet. The main sheets on the bed were a light yellow, which was Bulma's favorite color, as for the blanket, it was incrusted with tiny little rocks from the planet Yer-ger, and it was a vivid purple. As far as she could remember, when she was in the bed, it was the softest and most cousy place she had ever laid. She could let the silky feelings of the sheets caressing her soft, pale and damaged skin.

The blue haired woman didn't really posses anything else in the room, except one wood night stand and a very small closet to put in the ridiculously small amount of clothes she owned. All of Bulma's clothing possession were two dresses, a night dress, and her lab uniform. It wasn't much, but it was more than she needed; she had never wear those two high class dresses Frieza had bought for her. She could not even conceive a purpose for them, but when she asked, the Lord only told her _'they are for a special occasion'_. In occasion that still had not occur, and which she fear, would never.

In her whole life, there was only two things Bulma cherish, her prince and her endurance, but both were tightly related. She had support, and endure a lot for the love she carried in her heart for her prince, more than anyone would and to her sorrow, more than he would ever know. And sometimes, she found herself so stupid for accepting so much punishment for him. Sometimes, she only wanted to say, stupid saiyan devotion. One incident in particular made her heart broken in a million pieces, and she was still missing some.

_Flash Back_

_The odor inside the small room was disgusting, which was no surprise since the room was filled with corpses. This closed space also contained something very important; it was splattered with the prince of saiyans' blood. Prince Vegeta had attempted an attack against the Almighty Frieza, and nobody should dare such a thing. Some might have say that the poor boy was only 17, but in the Lord's eyes a betrayal was a treason, and the age of the scum that did it, had no importance._

_Frieza never admitted it, but he had a insignificantly small fear that Vegeta could turn out to be the Legendary, which meant that any rebellious act from his had to be severely punish, to make sure he would not attempt it again._

_Unfortunately for Vegeta, he had caught Frieza while he was in a, let's say, bad mood, meaning he had no mercy at all for the prince right now, and all he wanted so to execute him. Lord Frieza was completely puzzled as why he had kept any of these monkeys alive, they were no use to him, the only person he needed was himself._

_Vegeta's body was laying on a pile of dead aliens, and the poor prince was on the verge of losing in consciousness he had left in his devasteted, hurt, and wounded body. He was quite sure if he felt so dizzy because of his immense blood loss or the infected, disgusting odor coming from the dozen of dead bodies that were currently forming a mattress of flesh and blood under him._

_As another sharp attack coming from his enemy reach him, something snapped in Vegeta's body, as his tired eyes seemed to close in defeat. The lost of the prince only created a smile on Frieza's face as he walked toward the defeated royal blood saiyan._

_"Time to finish you." Frieza positioned his hands on over the other, gathering power and energy. He had kept the prince alive all these years, but right now, killing him seemed like the option that was worth it. An orange energy started to appear in front of the Lord's hand, as the smirk on his face only grew bigger and bigger. This is your end Vegeta, he thought._

_Then, out of nowhere, he saw a miniscule body throw itself right in front of Vegeta's body, obviously shaking in fear. "What in the wo-" Frieza's words were cut short when he notice the mess of blue hair belonging to the person, and he immediately knew who it was; there were not many beings on his ship with that particular hair color, there was only one. His pet._

_"Look who is trying to be a hero." His voice was very mocking, and he almost had pity for her. Almost. He expected her to lift her head and start speaking, but she remained silent, her eyes glued to the blood stained floor. This gesture upset him a little since she owed him respect. "Raised your head and look at him when I address to you, pet."_

_Bulma immediately raised her head, all of her members shaking as she was filled in fear. Her perfect ocean blue eyes were covered in redness, and wet; that wetness caused by the overflow of emotions she had when her prince failed. "Don't kill him." Her soft whisper had a hint of begging, and a hint of desperation. He was the only thing she was holding on to, and even though it was pathetic, he was her only hope to ever have a better life. Vegeta was the only one powerful enough to kill Frieza.  
_

_"Give me one good reason." She probably wouldn't have the brain to find anything valid, but he was very amuse by her pathetic attempt. The orange energy in front of his hands continue to grow bigger.  
_

_Bulma's bottom lip was a little swollen since she was biting it so hard. "Because he is my prince." He would probably make her regret these words later, but for now, it didn't matter; one single thing did, and that precious person was Vegeta. She had to keep her hope alive.  
_

_Frieza had to repress an uncontrollable laugh. This was completely ridiculous."Because he is YOUR prince?" his voice was filled with a cold sarcasm. "You're going to have to do much better than that you insolent brat." She was really stupid if she thought this would be enough.  
_

_"Do not harm him." Bulma had finally gathered the strength inside her to lift up her body from the ground. "I will take the punishment for him."_

_Frieza's eyes widened, as even him didn't expect something like that. "You will what?" This little bitch was more insane than he had ever imagined, heck, she was more devoted to this so-called prince than he had ever since anyone be to any being. She was really a loss cause.  
_

_Bulma's entire body seemed to convulse as she tried to take a breath, trying to calm her nerves down before she would break. She could not believe what she had just said. "I will take his place. Punish me instead of him." She would do anything for him, even if it meant sacrificing her life; it's not like she had one anyway, she had nothing to look forward to, no future. She was even an unknown to the being she cherish the most. Vegeta was her hope. _

_She was so desperate, she needed this hope. If Frieza killed Vegeta, none of that would exist.  
_

_The idea of torturing her surely was interesting, but he could not kill her; he still needed her. Frieza actually stop creating his orange energy ball, as he reflected on the question. If he did kill Vegeta, he wouldn't need her. But if he killed her, then all of this would have been a waste. He sighed; he couldn't kill anyone, even if he wanted to, he had to stop acting with his impulsive side. Although he wasn't going to kill neither of them, that didn't imply he had to stop having fun, and since she so gladly offer her life instead of Vegeta's, he was going to torture her instead._

_"I won't kill you." Bulma felt suffocating, as her body wouldn't allow her to breath; there was no way she was getting off of this one so easily, she knew Frieza better than that. "But I will hurt you."_

_Bulma gulped, as her legs gave up on her, causing her entire body to hit the floor in a hard shock. At the same time, she splashed herself with blood, ruining her white Lab uniform. She knew it was better if Frieza inflicted her pain, because her body was not wounded yet, but if he had still decided to attack Vegeta, she doubted he would have make it. Bulma put her hands on the floor, lifting herself up; she had made a sacrifice, and now she was going to accept the consequences of her choice. "I'm ready."_

_Those two words made Frieza smile. "You will never be ready for what is coming."_

_End of Flash-Back_

Her day at the Medical Lab had been pretty painful, and she was in a grand need of a good night of sleep and a warm bath. Noticing she still had time before her curfew Bulma decided she could permit herself this small privilege. She unbuttoned her dirty and bloody uniform, and neatly folded before deposing it in a blue basket; she would have to wash it tomorrow morning because it was the only one she had, and Frieza did not tolerate dirty uniforms. She was left only in her blue underwear as she walked across the room to reach her small washroom.

Bulma bent down, her side still hurting from the punch Vegeta had given her a couple of weeks ago; he could be quite the brute sometimes. She didn't even wait for the bath to be fill with water; she was too impatient. She dipped her foot in the water feeling its warmth, and she immediately started to feel better, and cleaner.

Sometimes she would only take one bath a week because of all the restrictions; she didn't have the time. Bulma was actually amazed at her beauty; but not in a self-center way. She was simply shock at how well she looked even though she had no time for herself; she could barely bathe, sleep or eat. She tried to smile as she kept repeating to herself that bad situations came with bright sides; sometimes she did believe her own lies.

Bulma's face flinched in pain as the hot water reached the unhealed scar she had right across her left breast. It was no recent scar, it was in fact 8 years old, but for some reason it never healed. She figured it was there to remind her of her sacrifice everyday. It could also be a simple scar that would stay there forever to make sure she would not forget how badly Frieza tortured her.

_Flash-Back_

_Bulma was terrified, no terrified was not a word powerful enough to describe what she felt right now and she doubted any word could represent her state. Frieza had ripped her uniform off her body, leaving her almost naked; he had the decency to let her keep her underwear. _At least_ she thought. He had then attached her wrists to a chain hanging from the wall; he couldn't risk the little brat rebelling against him when he would not be paying attention. As she prayed to Kami it would not get any worse than that, he removed the only piece of clothe she had covering what was left of her dignity._

_She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, but nothing came. Her face remained pale, scared, and her bottom lip was still swollen. She will have to remain attach, as Frieza attacks her, destroys her; she didn't quite believe him when he was saying he will not kill her. Frieza was known for his lies, and she knew he had mercy for no one. Was she really giving her life up for Vegeta?  
_

_Bulma bite her bottom lip really hard making it bleed, when she felt something really sharp in her back. When she opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, her mouth filled with blood, and her teeth were red. As she pushed out a deep breath, she spat blood on herself, as she already had blood dripping down her chin into her stomach. She had no idea what this terrible pain was, but it would not stop._

_"Is it worth it?" Frieza's voice was screeching in her ears like a piercing sound; it was almost causing her to be deaf. The pain began to be sharper and sharper until it made her dizzy. "Is it worth all you do for him?" He was going to attack her on the only thing that matter to her; Vegeta. "He does not even know you exist you little skank."_

_The blue haired saiyan suppress a scream as Frieza remove the fingers he had inserted by force in her back; Bulma was now left with a hole in her back, as the blood dripped very fast out of her body and onto the floor. "You are nothing more than a piece of shit to him. Why do you sacrifice yourself like this?" Bulma refused to answer any of his questions. Frieza didn't really care about it, because he knew he was in charge; he had the power over her, and now there was really nothing she could do._

_"Do you hope that one day he will know who you are?" Bulma turned her head, refusing to look at her torturer. Frieza took that as a yes as he slashed her over the stomach with his nails. Bulma winced as she felt his dark, sharp nails enter her flesh, ripping it like it was nothing. His nails sliced right through her, reminded her she it was only skin. She looked down at herself and saw the three slashes he had created on her. He might not be the one giving her the final punch, but he was going to kill her by making her lose all of her blood._

_"Oh wait." Frieza turned around his back facing Bulma; she could not see his face but she could imagine the smirk on it. "I know that it is. You hope that one day your prince will want you." Bulma didn't even dare looking at him. "You are so desperate for his attention aren't you?"_

_Bulma closed her eyes tight, repressing the tears that wanted to roll down her cheeks. She was not going to give Frieza the satisfaction of seeing her cry, or even scream. "Tell me, Bulma." Frieza took Bulma's small foot in his hand, caressing it. "I know how deeply you want to lay under your prince, screaming for him, but I have a request." His filthy hands started to work their way to her ankle. "Would you scream for me?" as he asked her that he completely turned around her ankle so her foot was backward._

_She had to bite her tongue so hard, trying not to scream, that she thought she actually cut it in half. Some tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, as she didn't know how else to stop the pain. "Does that hurt?" asked Frieza with a huge smile on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." And with that, he replaced her foot back in place, causing her the same sharp, unbearable pain one more time. This time, a tiny scream did escape her mouth, and it gave Frieza the biggest satisfaction. "See, it wasn't that hard, now was it?"_

_Bulma was only half there now; her mind was wandering somewhere else. The mix of the pain and the loss of blood had made her extremely dizzy, and she was seeing double. "Now tell me, pet. Do you think Vegeta, would want you, if you were damaged?" Bulma was not quite sure of the meaning of that. "What if your body was not as beautiful as it is now?" Frieza noticed the hope he had create for her, which made him laugh. "I was not implying he would want you one day, I'm just trying to connect with you by living in your imaginary world." She remained silent, but Frieza could still see the pain in her blue eyes._

_She never answered his question, but he could not care less. He took her left breast in his hand, giving it a painfully hard squeeze making Bulma winced in pain. "Don't tell me I'm not procuring you pleasure." he asked in a fake caring manner. "Oh well, I tried."_

_With that he entered one of his nail in the top part of her breast, and slowly ripped the skin of it, he wanted to make a deep mark, so he was taking a lot of time making his way down, across her nipple, and didn't stop until he went all the way across it. Vivid red blood was dripping on his finger, and was covering Bulma's breast which was already irritated and reddish from the forced opening. Bulma did not let one scream out the entire time._

_"Look at what a good girl we have here, not even screaming. Your daddy would be proud of you, if I would not have killed him, that is."_

_Frieza was trying to get to her, and that was more than obvious, the only thing bother him is own indifferent she was trying to be. Barely any scream, and she was not begging him to stop. She was a lot stronger than she looked, he had to give her that. Frieza might have thought the reason why she was not answering was because she was trying to ignore him, but she was simply in pain, and not paying attention to what he was saying._

_Bulma was shacking, the harsh pain was bringing her whole fragile body into a sort of convulsion. She had never experience such a physical pain before, and even though she was a saiyan, nobody was stronger than Frieza and he knew how to exploit that. She could not even bring herself to wonder how such a being could exist; he had been exposing a wide smile ever since he brought her into a world of pain. Frieza really had no feeling; he could watch someone else bleed themselves to death and find it entertaining._

_Bulma's brain went in a shut down mode when she felt a powerful red energy ball hit her in the back. The hole he created in her, burned her flesh. She slowly felt herself disconnected from the reality as she knew she was going to pass out. Bulma stopped holding her head up high, and she let it hung, her chin touching her the bottom of her neck._

_Only when thought remained in her head. My Prince. "Is our little saiyan tired?" Frieza didn't seemed bored at all, he was having a good time hurting, breaking this little piece of worthless trash. "Your prince would have last longer, he has his pride." Bulma did not respond, she was simply hanging from her chains, unconscious._

_The Lord thought it would be a good idea to wake her up. He slowly walked behind her, an evil thought in mind. Bulma's blue tail was down, and staying still just like her. Frieza took her soft blue tail in his hand, _gosh_, did he hate those damn tails._

_Out of anger, he started pulling Bulma's tail which brought her in another round of pain; Bulma had never trained, so her tail was still a weakness for her. He was pulling so hard that she thought he was going to remove it; her eyes were blurred with tears at the thought. When she started to scream very silently, Frieza let go of her tail and slashed her across the cheek._

_Frieza's face frowned. "I guess I can't kill you." He sighed, obviously annoyed by that. _

_He glanced at Bulma's naked body one more time; she had lost a lot of blood. Filaments of blood were still sliding off her wounds, covering and staining her whole body. The wound on her left breast did not look good; some of her skin was hanging off of the cut. Most of her stomach was now stained with blood and pieces of flesh that had dry with some of the blood, and blood was dripping from her feet into the floor. Frieza smiled before bursting into an evil laugh, he really did enjoy all of this; the pain, the suffering._

_He pressed a red button and the door of the room slide open. When he stepped outside, two guards were waiting for him and his orders. "Just release the pet, and put it in it's room." The two aliens nodded, before Frieza dismissed them from his face._

_End of the Flash-Back_

Bulma would never forget that day, but not only because of the torture, and the pain. The day after Frieza's torture, she had to go to work, broken, hurt, and barely able to move. She prayed all day of the suffering to be over, and then, her angel came. Vegeta came to the Medical Lab, and for the first time, in all those years he didn't hurt her, he didn't insult her; he remained completely silent. It would be insignificant to everybody, but not her. It was the greatest day of her life, she felt like somehow, he knew, someone he had a little respect for her. In her mind, at that instant, he knew who she was, and he was grateful for what she did and that was enough to erase the pain her sacrifice had cost her.

She knew she was crazy, because he was probably hurt and not in the mood to fight with her, but she didn't care. At least, he didn't insult her, and it made her believe, she hadn't been that crazy to do what she did.

Bulma let her body sank completely into the water, which was getting colder and colder by the minute; she only had a small tank of hot water. Her entire body, except her head, was under the water, refreshing, and cleaning her. Her tail playfully got out of the water, as Bulma splash herself with it a little. A small smile formed on her lips, as she tried to think about happier times.

She was holding her tail by the tip of it, caressing it a little. It felt nice to have her tail out once in a while; she also had to sleep with it around her waist, in case someone would come unexpected in her room. Bulma was about to close her eyes, letting herself drift to sleep when the a red light was turned on, and she could hear an alarm; it was her curfew time.

She painfully got out of the bath, where she was so comfortable, and put her wet feet on the cold floor. As soon as she step out, her tail was wrapped around her waist,_ again_. She grabbed the blue towel that was on the wood counter and wrapped it around her small body, feeling it's warmth. Bath time was really one of her favorite privilege; she was so use to have nothing that the great feeling of being washed and warm gave her a happiness.

Bulma did not even bother to dress, she simply slide under her covers, the towel still wrapped around her, and closed the light of her room. She was going to spend the night like this; she did that every time she took a bath, it was a little ritual. The room was fairly warm that day, so she would not have to worry about being cold. Bulma closed her eyes, hoping that tonight, she could dream about him.

Her eyes opened when she heard a strange banging against her wall. She never knew that somehow was living beside her; she never saw anyone go in before. Out of curiosity, she decided to get out of her bed, and check who it might be. She walked to the wall, where she put her ear against it, trying to listen for any sound.

"_It's no use!_" Bulma's mouth opened in shock; she knew that voice very well; it was Vegeta's.

She let herself fall on the floor, her back against the wall; all this time, he was sharing the room beside her, and she had no idea. She never saw him go in...well, her curfew was pretty early, so she was always sound asleep before 8 or 9 PM. Her heart started beating faster, as she was now sure, she would have the sweetest dreams tonight.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was wrong; it was now impossible for her to sleep. The blue saiyan thought that knowing that her prince was in the room beside would help her sleep, but it was not true; she could not get rest. Her heart was beating very fast at the idea of having him so close all the time, and she could not calm down. Bulma was way to excited to sleep, and now she would probably remained awake all night. Seeing how the sleep would not come, she sat down in her bed, and open her bed side light.

The blue haired saiyan wondered if the prince knew who was in the room beside his. She shook her head to herself; if he knew, he would have asked to change room, or even better; he would have request for her to be kick out. The prince of all saiyans probably did not want any humans around him, and she could not blame him. The way saiyans despite every weak kind was very intense, and Vegeta had been raised around that.

Since she thought of herself very weak, even if she was a saiyan, Bulma did not think she had a word to say about this. After all, she had been raised like a weakling, and in her eyes, was not much different. Bulma even thought of herself as lucky sometimes because she had seen how other weak races had been treated when they were taken in as slave or sex slave. Nobody thought they owed them any respect.

Bulma suddenly heard voices coming from Vegeta's room. She hurried to glue her ear to the wall her and the prince were sharing to hear what was going on. She quickly recognized who was the other person in the room; Nappa. The blue saiyan could not hear what was being said very well, but she heard Nappa warned Vegeta about what he was doing, (although, she still did not know what he was doing), and Vegeta told him to mind his own damn business. They then started to talk a little louder, and she could hear them clearer.

_"I just have this feeling."_

_"What are you talking about idiot, why would you have it and not me?"_

_"I don't know. I just, it feels like there's one more, I just don't know where."_

_Vegeta sighed heavily. "There is no more saiyan alive you dumbass, I would know if there was. Now get OUT."_

The blue haired saiyan could feel her heart skip a beat; how could Nappa know such a thing? She hoped he had not seen her tail or anything like that! No, she said to herself, trying to calm down. If he had known who, Nappa would have immediately tell Vegeta. But then, how did he know, or had a feeling that another saiyan was still alive?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta sighed heavily; Nappa was truly an _idiot_. How could he even _think_ he felt another saiyan? Every time the thought crossed Vegeta's mind, a flow of regrets went through his mind. He knew it was impossible to find another survivor of their kind, and that never would another full saiyan be born. Or even a being with saiyan blood at all. They would never mate with another kind, and there was no females left. He sighed heavily; his kind was approaching about to be extinct.

The Prince tried to concentrate hard on feeling a _ki_ or _something_ that could prove Nappa was right. He sat down on the ground, and focused; it was very easy to distinguish a saiyan ki from any other type of ki. He felt Nappa's, Radditz's, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't locate anything that felt _saiyan_.

Vegeta shook his head; he had been right the whole time; Nappa was stupid, and the was nobody left of their kind he didn't know about.

At least, he thought so.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_As you may have notice, this chapter was pretty Bulma centered, and I hope nobody mind. Bulma's personnality in this story is quite different from what (i hope) you are used to, and I want to make sure everybody understand her character. I changed who Bulma was, but I dont want to leave it a mystery, or I dont want to leave any of her future reactions unexplained. I want the readers (you!) to know what Bulma went, and will go through. There might even be more to why she is so devoted to Vegeta, but hey, what do I know...I'm only the author..lol :P_

_Please, if you enjoyed this chapter, read&review. I tried to make this chapter slighty different and I hope better than the other one, and I hope I succeded, just let me know! :)_

_Maddie xoxo_


	4. Chapter 3: Victory is always possible

_You are not dreaming, this is a new chapter! I know it's been a couple of days, but I still update at a pretty good pace right? :) Lol._

_I hope I will get some things cleared up in this chapter, I am trying very hard. There might be some "thinking, clearifying" pause in between discussion, but dont worry about it ;)_

_So first of all, thank you to all my readers, and a very special thank you to my reviewers._

_**Schoolgirl325: **Yeah, I know it's not the greatest happiest stuff to read, but the point of the chapter was to be a little dark, I hope you still liked it though! Ah ah! What is Vegeta doing? Don't worry you should find out soon enough. I'm glad you like what I am doing, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

_**ginsensu: **I know he is pretty mean, but Vegeta couldnt be Vegeta if he was all nice now would he? Heehee. Yeah, I am very excited to get to the part where he finds out, I actually have it all written out already, and I just want to put it now, but I cant!! :( I hope you will keep reading._

_**Temari's Angle: **You like her personnality? Yay! I was afraid some people might not like the story or Bulma because she is not the feisty woman she usually is. I am very happy that you like it. I tried to make her very different from usually, after all it's a AU fic right? lol._

_**lissiechan: **No no no, I love when readers tell me what they would like, or what they dislike, thats how I can improve the story. There will be more of VB relationship, do not worry about that, the first chapters are more of the settling of what happened, but I have my evil plots in my head lol. They will have more encounters, and A LOT of tension in the next chapter (you will find out after you read this;) ) It actually starts in this chapter, so I hope you will be satisfy, and will enjoy it!_

_**loneshinobi: **Yes, Bulma loves Vegeta very much and respect him. But why? Mmmmm! Is it only because he is her prince? AH, AH! You will have to read to find out, but you have been a very loyal reader & reviewer, so I'm thinking you will stick around for it ;)_

_Alright! Now, today, no long blabla. Right on with the story. (I know, I am so shocked too! :O )_

_Copyright: I do not own Dragonball Z._

.

**_Chapter 3 : Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting_**

**_.  
_**

Bulma had never seen her prince in the morning before because he was up and out training way before the time she would awake, which was 5 o'clock in the morning. But now she knew he was leaving his room around 4. Bulma always knew someone was occupying the room beside hers, but until now, she never had a clue on who it was, and was not interested in finding out. The person sharing the room next to hers would always get up around 4, and get back very late at night; a couple of hours after her.

She now knew this person was her prince Vegeta, and she could not have been happier. She wondered if Frieza knew about this, well, he probably did because he was probably the one who planned the whole scheme. Bulma was aware that it meant trouble because Lord Frieza would never do something to make her happy, but she reached such a level of joy, that even that thought could not bring her down from her cloud. If Frieza thought that putting Vegeta in a room beside hers would be a torture because she couldn't talk to him, or anything, well he had been wrong. Sharing the room beside Vegeta's was the closest she would probably get to spending time "with" him, and it was enough to make her happy.

The blue saiyan was dying to see her prince in the morning, and was thrilled to go through his morning routine with him. She decided to wake up around 3, and have the possibility, to herself dress and get ready for work. Bulma had decided to subtely follow him through his morning rituals; It was going to be easy since she had learned how to repress her ki; there was no way he was going to know she was behind him.

She had learned to supress her ki at a very young age; when Frieza had notice her power going up, he panicked a little becaue he didn't want Vegeta to find out about her. Zarbon had spent a whole week with her, teaching her, or actually, beating the crap out of her until she knew how to do it. She was very grateful for it though, because with that ability, not only Vegeta could not locate her, but neither could Frieza, and she was grateful for that.

Bulma was wearing her lab uniform, because when she would be done spying on Vegeta, she had to go straight to work. It was 3:45 when she started to hear some noises coming from the room beside hers. She could not help the smile that started to form on her lips; her prince was awake. Then, the door of his room opened in a loud bang, and closed with the same loud noise. No wonder I was waking up everytime he was leaving, she thought.

The blue haired girl waited a few seconds before opening her own door; she did not want him to hear her leave, he would probably burst out of rage on her. She silently, and slowly opened the door of her room, and looked both directions of the hall. There was nobody walking down them except Vegeta, who was going toward the training center. I should have figured, thought Bulma.

Vegeta was only wearing a pair of black spandex short, and from where she was, Bulma could admire his muscular back. She took her eyes off of him, when she felt her tail flickering around, and she started blushing. Well, this is embarassing, thought Bulma. Just watching him, was driving her crazy, and messing up her emotions, she could not even imagine what would happen if he was to find out who she really was.

Bulma's eyes opened wide when she saw what the training center looked like; she had never been there before. It was very large, and contained about 300 differents training machines, and also some training ring where fighters could fight against each other. Bulma was a saiyan, and even though she was not as cold hearted as most of them where, she still had a fighting spirit. Frieza never allowed her to train because she was blue saiyan; he did not know what the full extend of her power could be, and he did not want to find out, if she was meant to be more powerful than him, he would not let her achieve it. She still trained from time to time, in secret in her room, but it was a pathetic training compared to what the men were doing in there.

Bulma saw Vegeta entering in the computer the number of hours he was going to spend in the training center. When she saw the number 3 appear, she sighed; she could not see him any longer because she had to be to work in an hour, and he would still be training by that time. She resigned herself, as she turned around, and slightly dragged her feet in the opposite direction.

_At the same time, in Frieza's control room._

"Sir, you know the little blue monkey is following him don't you?" asked Zarbon as he wondered why nobody had stop the little brat from stalking Vegeta. He always thought they were trying to torture her, and keep her close, but _far_ from the prince.

Frieza looked at Zarbon, a huge evil smirk on his face. "Oh, I know." He looked again at his screen, and saw Bulma walking away from the training center. "She can do what she wants." There was no harm in her following Vegeta, as long as she kept her mouth shut; it was actually quite entertaining all the things she was willing to do for _him._

Zarbon looked at him, puzzled. "She can do what she wants?" The only explanation of this, was that Frieza had a plan, or he had suddenly become very _crazy_. "I thought you didn't want him to find out about her." His Lord confused him more and mor everyday.

"You will see." Frieza's red eyes were glowing with an usual glow: pure joy. But why would he be happy about this whole thing, was what Zarbon was wondering. After all, they had not keep this little annoying girl for nothing had they? Well, he didn't _exactly_ knew why they kept around, since Frieza hadn't share his plan with him, but he knew there had to be a _good_ reason to keep one more saiyan alive. He sighed as he just decided he had to trust his master, like he always had.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was walking back to her room, alone in the hall when she felt an arm grab her. She remained shocked when she was pushed against the closest wall, her back hitting hard. She did not have the time to fake the pain, as she was still surprise by the action. The person who pushed her though, did not seem to notice.

"You like to follow me around?" Bulma's eyes went wide open when she heard the voice. _Vegeta_. "You think I did not see you?" He asked as he pressed her body hard against the wall with his arm.

"I-m-you...How did you know?" She asked as her cheeks were a bright red; she had never been this close to Vegeta, and all her senses were going nuts. Unfortunately, that included her tail, but luckily for her, it was press against the wall, and she hoped it would not do much damage.

"Your hair gave you away, woman." Bulma unconsciously touched her hair, smiling has she now knew he remembered her. She thought she was a lost thought in his mind, but, he had remember her hair color! She knew he probably was wondering why she was smiling but she did not cared. "Did Frieza send you to spy on me?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, I just- I wanted." Oh boy, was she blushing now. She had no idea wha she was suppose to tell him! She started to look at the ground, her face getting more red by the second. She could not come up with a valid excuse for him.

Vegeta smirked as he noticed her face. "Oh, I get it." Bulma raised her head, panicked; did he notice her tail? "I know what you want."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, very confused; what she wanted? Her question was soon answered when he bent down, and his mouth was touching her ears. Bulma felt her heart pounding so hard that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. She was having a very hard time trying to control her tail and keep it in place. "Me." he whispered, in a sexy voice in her ear.

His voice sent a shiver all the way down her spine, as she felt her head getting dizzy. She was _extremely_ turned on right now, and she had never felt such a thing before. "I." Eversince he had talk to her, Bulma had not been able to make one sentence that made sense.

She could feel his smirk against her skin, as he slowly pulled away, resting his mouth on her cheek. "I would never, never settle down for a weakling like you." He nibbled the skin of her cheek. "Don't follow me again."

With that, he left, leaving Bulma breathless against the wall. She did not even process everything he had said to her yet, and she let herself fall on the ground, her back against the cold wall. Without realizing, she brought her hand to her cheek, a smile on her face. It was not the sweetest touch, but he had touch her, and that was enough for her. She never had the chance to be so close to him, to feel him; Frieza usually controlled very strictly all their encounters.

Bulma raised her head, and look at the camera that was staring at her. He must have seen what happened, and yet, he did not bring any guards, he did not try to stop it. Something must be up, thought Bulma, he would never let this happen. Bulma had a small laugh as her tail, which was now down her leg, tickle her. This would be a good day.

"Stop sending your stupid slaves after me Frieza."

Lord Frieza turned around and look at Vegeta with a confused look on his face. "I don't have the time to deal with you, insolent monkey. What is it that you want?" Frieza had not receive any news from the lastest mission he had sent a team on, and he was getting out of patience.

"You know what I'm talking about. The blue haired pet of yours! You sent her to spy on me didn't you?" Vegeta walked in the room, with his arms crossed in front of him. There was no way this little brat was interested in him, hell he never talked to her. Of course, he did have good looks on his side, but still, something was very off with this girl, and he wanted to find out what.

Frieza smiled, so he had missed an interesting part of his play; he would have to watch it later on. "I have no idea what you are talking about. She is simply there to take care of you weak fighters."

"Bullshit."

There was something odd about this girl, but no mistake, he was not attracted to her, and never would be. Actually, he would never be attracted by any women that lived in the universe. The explanation for that, was quite simple; none of them were saiyans. A saiyan man would only feel attracted to a female saiyan, due to a scent that came from their tails. But even if someone was to ever reproduce the smell, it was the vision, the feel of the tail that would drive a saiyan over the edge.

Male Saiyan would go crazy for a soft, teasing tail of a female saiyan. Stroke it, play with it, would make them go crazy. That was why Vegeta could never be with a woman, he could never experience this intense lust feeling his people always had.

"You have kept around over way too long. You usually kill the women on this ship after 4 years, or you gave them away to be sex slave. Why is she so different?"

Frieza, who was very short at the moment since he was only in his first form, got up from his huge seat, and walked toward the angry prince. "Because she actually know what she is doing. She knows how to heal you, weak beings, who get hurt so easily. You would not have make it without her a couple of times. You should be grateful you monkey."

Vegeta stood in front of Frieza, a death glare in his eyes. He knew the alien was up to something, but he could no figure out what it was. He knew the look in Frieza's eyes way too well, and could tell when something was up. "I just don't want to see her around anymore."

Frieza smirked. Well, with what I have plan, this is going to be very hard, prince of all monkeys, thought Lord Frieza. Yes, he was actually enjoying controlling this little so called _blue saiyan_ and he was going to have more fun now. Their lives where in his hands, and he was going to take advantages of that.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was in his room, sitting on the floor. He was trying to concentrate before he start his personal training. Vegeta would only do this kind of training by himself because he did not want Frieza to find out. Vegeta would power up every night, measuring his ki, and see how much power he had gain. He had to become a super saiyan if he wanted to beat Frieza one day, and he was working hard every day, trying to achieve it.

After powering up, he would start his training device, which would fly around, trying to get to him, and he would try to blast them. They were made of a very solid, hard metal, and pretty much impossible to blast. Everyday for the last 16 years he had try to destroy them, and had promised himself he would not stop until he succeed. He was getting quite angry, since he had never been able to do it yet; he was not strong enough.

Vegeta finally powered up, as a red glow was surrounding his body; he felt a lot more stronger now. He started his training devices, and they immediately started to attack him, full force. He did not even have the time to attack back as he was too busy avoiding the powerful charge of energy that were being thrown at him. That was only getting him angrier, and he suddenly felt a burst of energy going through his body. Vegeta always thought his anger would be the key to unlocking the mystery of the Legendary SuperSaiyan.

As he was lost in thought, one of the device blast him on the shoulder, sending him flying against the wall. Vegeta, surprised by the attack, did not react immediately, and stay on the ground. Since he was so vulnerable, and a still pray, the devices started to blast him non-stop, and Vegeta was trying to get away. He finally managed to reach the button, and stopped them. He was breathing heavily, and sharp pains were going through his body everytime he would. He had to get treatment, but the Medical Lab would be close by now, and if Frieza found out, he would ask what he was doing.

Desperate, Vegeta got up, and decide to try to find some gel, and treatment to put on his wounds. He opened the door of his room, and was more than shock when he was that the door of the room next to his was also open. The blue haired woman came out of the room, worried, and she seemed very scared. Vegeta was wondering how come he never noticed her room was right beside his. There were two possible solutions why she was out in the hall; she was either spying on him, and waited for him to come out of the room, or she heard the loud blast, and wondered what happened.

Bulma rushed to his side, her eyes filled with worryness. (?) She helped Vegeta up as she was taking a look at his wounds. "Don't touch me." he snapped at her. "Get your filthy rat, spy hands off of me." Bulma sighed, as she still helped him to her room, where she had gel and treatments. Vegeta really wanted to fight her, but he could not find the energy to; he wanted to keep whatever power he had left to remain awake.

Bulma, with the help of Vegeta, dragged him on her bed. Her cheeks were flushing red, as she knew her room was very low class, compared to what he was used to have, but she had everything to heal him in here. After the first beating she received from Frieza, she had learnt to keep a lot of medicine in her room to heal herself. She placed the pillow properly behind Vegeta's head, and removed his saiyan armor. She could not help but notice the frown on his face. Bulma knew she had to this because her prince needed to be heal, and Frieza could not find out about this.

"I will have to remove your clothes." Bulma said, almost looking away from him, embarassed. "I need to apply some cream on your wounds."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms from his chest. "How long will it take for them to heal?" He did not want Frieza or anybody else to see the wounds, he could get into a lot of trouble. "I need it to be fast."

Bulma removed the remaining of his shirt, trying not to blush as she looked down at his perfectly muscular chest. "It would take two days if I apply it once tonight." When, she saw Vegeta getting angrier and angrier by the second, she came up with an idea. "But if I apply it every hour tonight, you could be good by tomorrow morning."

She could see the hesitation in Vegeta's eyes. He did not know if he could trust this strange woman. Maybe she was not even trying to heal him, maybe she was trying to kill him. And what if she worked for Frieza? She would tell him everything! Well...it was a little too late for that since she had seen his wounds, and probably knew what he was doing. "Fine." he said, turning his head away from her.

"It will feel cold." she warned him as she started to apply a blue cream over his wounds. She knew he tried to hide the pain to show on his face, but she could feel it anyway. She felt really related to him, and could always tell his emotions; maybe it was because she knew he was saiyan and could feel it, but he could not sense her. It had been very hard to repress all of ever saiyan scents and emotions for so long. Everytime she was close to him, it would only get harder; her whole body wanted him.

Vegeta was surprsied when he felt something warm, and unknown when her fingers touched his skin. She had healed him before, but never when he was conscious, this was a first. He looked at her face, and was surprise to see how..._pretty _she was. He shook his head, no human could be goodlooking to him. Yes, something was definitevely weird about her.

Bulma sat down on the edge of the bed, as she continue running her hands all over his chest. She kept repeating to herself that she was simply healing him, and nothing more, but her body was reacting in a different way. She could feel her tail getting warmer and warmer, desperate for his touch, and she herself, was getting warmer by the second. She was trying to take deep breathes; she had to keep it under control.

Vegeta smelled something very weird in the room. It was a strange very sweet and fruity smell, but it was nothing like he had every smelled, it was a new one. He raised his head, looking around trying to find out where it came from. Bulma's eyes went wide open, when she smelled _him._ He was definitively getting aroused, and that would mean only one thing;_ he could smell her too._ She resisted the urge of hiting her forehead, as she rapidly excused herself, lying about getting more cream; she had to get out of there.

She closed the door of the washroom, pressing her back against the door. Her delicate hand was resting on her stomach, as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. Bulma had _never_ wanted something as much as she wanted her prince right now. All of her senses were awake, as she tried to turn them off, or they would give her away. The only reason why Vegeta had not been able to discover her identity right now, was probably because he never knew what exactly an aroused saiyan female was suppose to smell like. Well, she was not really suppose to know herself anything about saiyans, but with all those long hours spent in the laboratory, she had done a lot of research as she cracked in Frieza's saiyan database.

"Woman!" she heard Vegeta screamed from the room. She sighed as she grabbed the first thing she saw on her bathroom counter; she had to pretend. She promise herself to not get distracted by his body anymore, even though that was a hard task.

"I'm sorry, my p-" she stopped short; she had almost called him her prince. She bite her tongue, and tried to come up with something else. "my p-, mm, the doors of the cabinet were stuck." What a stupid lie, she thought.

Although, it seemed like Vegeta believed her, as he shrugged his shoulders, looking away. She sighed, happy that it work. It seemed that when he was around her, she was just making mistake over mistake. "You can sleep if you are tired. I will take care of your wounds."

"I don't trust you." he hissed at her. Bulma felt a sharp pain in her heart; it hurt her. She tried to brush it off, as she continued to apply cream on her. "Don't you dare try anything woman." Bulma shook her head. She would never do anything to hurt him, she would always try to protect him. Bulma was worried, as she did not know if Frieza saw her bring him in her room. If he did, she was in for a good beating tomorrow, but for now, she did not care, she was with him, and that's all that mattered.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta felt panicked when he opened his eyes; this was not his room. He raised his eyes, and looked around; he was obviously in a servant room, even though, it was pretty decent compared to what he had seen before. Then, it hit him, and he remembered, he had been hurt and that blue haired spy had taken care of him. He could not believe he had let his guard down, and fell asleep. He looked down at his chest, and noticed that all the wounds were now closed; there was not even any scars. That meant she had done what she had promise; she had taken care of him. Vegeta was not going to let himself fool by this though, she could just be trying to get close to him, ordered by Frieza. He would not let her close to him again.

He looked beside him, and say her sleeping. She was still on her knees, on the cold floor, but her arms and her head were resting on the edge of the bed, and she was still holding an open tube of cream.

Vegeta took the tube from her end, and put it on her night stand. Then he took her in his arms, and layed her down on her bed; he told himself he only did it because she stayed up all night applying his cream, and not for any other reasons. He pulled the covers until she was entire cover, except for her head.

He was a little nervous when it came time to leave the room; the halls would probably be filled with people and they would wonder what the hell he was doing in there. A lot of people wondered what Bulma was doing on the ship, and why Frieza never gave her away to be a sex slave, rumours would start to fly around like crazy.

He opened the door, and looked around; he did not see a soul. He breathed easily, as he got out of the room, silently, and then closed the door behind him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder; a three fingers hand. Vegeta turned around, and found Frieza looking at him.

"Had a late night?" Frieza had put cameras in Bulma's room, of course she knew nothing about this, and had spy on them all night long. He had never planned so many encounters for them, but the torture on his pet's face was maginificient, giving him so much pleasure. Plus, everytime something would happen, it seemed that Vegeta would be very suspicious of her, and would think she is a spy. He wanted Vegeta to think this, he wanted to hurt her, and eventually him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Vegeta, as he tried to walk away from the monster alien.

Frieza smirked; Vegeta was obviously very uncomfortable by this whole situation. "I thought saiyan could only mate with saiyan." Lord Frieza was not going to tell Vegeta he saw what happened. Although, he did wonder how the hell that idiot got his wounds.

Vegeta's hands crisped into fists, which he was ready to use to hit Frieza. "I did NOT mate with this stupid weak HUMAN. I would never go so low." Vegeta turned around, and face the powerful alien. "But tell me Frieza, with the way you are treating her, I guess you are enjoying her pleasure." With that said, Vegeta walked away, pretty proud of himself since he had a smirk on his face.

You have no idea, thought Frieza. He smiled to himself as he decided of a new plan for those two monkeys. Yes, something much terrible. He had always thought he should avoid any unplanned encouters between the two, but somehow, he found that incidents, and real encounters were going to be much more exciting. Oh yes.

He press a yellow button on his scouter, and immediately Zarbon responded. "Zarbon, get cameras installed everywhere in Vegeta's room, and make sure he does not find out about them." Frieza immediately cut the communication. The real torture was about to start.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta pretty annoyed as he entered Frieza's control room. "I've got better things to do than listen to you _chat._" Vegeta immediately noticed that Bulma was in the room; her hair was making her quite noticeable. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Bulma hadn't gone to work today; she had slept through the whole day. Staying up, taking care of her prince had taken a lot of her energy, and she had not even remembered falling asleep. She had smiled though when she woke up, in the bed and under the cover; only one person could have done it. Her prince. But her happy thoughts had been shattered pretty fast as one of Frieza's man had come and get her a couple of minutes ago. She was still wearing her night dress, and was feeling pretty embarassed.

"She is going to move." Both Bulma and Vegeta looked surprised at the statment. _Move_? "You see, I noticed that, you are a very demanding person, and a _prince._" Frieza said the last word, his voice filled with sacarsm. "I thought you would need a slave."

"I told you, Saiyan only mates with Saiyan."

Frieza smiled, thinking, so what is the problem? But he was not going to say that outloud. "Who said anything about a sex slave?" Bulma's hopes went down, as Lord Frieza said that. For her prince, she would have been anything, and if they were to become intimate, then he would know about her, and things would be so much more simpler. Of course, this was the exact reason _why_ Frieza wouldn't let it happen. "She will simply be living with you, taking care of your room, and _you, _but not your sexual appetite." Frieza smiled when he saw Bulma's expression, oh yes, she knew how hard this was going to be on her.

"Living with me?" He probably knows, thought Vegeta. He was right all along, she was a spy, and know Frieza wanted to know what he was doing in his room, and he was sending her in there. What a as s hole, he thought. He needed his alone time, he needed to train to beat this monster, and finally be free.

"Right now, my men are moving her stuff into your room, except her bed, she can simply sleep on your couch. I need her room for more important things." He turned to Bulma, a smirk on his face. "You better go and check if everything you want is moved; the sex slaves are moving into your room."

Great, now there was going to be a bunch of horny aliens mating beside them _constantly._ Bulma sighed, as she procced to leave the room, not daring to look at Vegeta as she did so. "You can leave now, monkey."

Vegeta felt a big urge to beat the crap out of Frieza right now, but he knew he was not strong enough yet, and now he did not know when he was going to be! He sighed, before leaving the room, he was going to have to take that anger out somehow. Somebody was going to get a good beat up.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma entered Vegeta's room for the first time, and she felt really embarassed. In the Saiyan Culture, a woman could only entered another man's room if they were bonded. She wondered if Vegeta's remembered this. Of course, there was always exceptions, where some men would have mistress, but, in general this was the rule. She could not find her stuff, but she figure it was in the big old closet that was right beside the couch.

The couch. She glanced at it; her bed was way better than that, but at least she could be close to him, smell him, _touch him_, she thought. She shook her head, no she could not touch him. Bulma brought her hand to her mouth, realizing something; now it was going to be a lot harder to keep her tail away from his sight! She would need to knot it very hard around her, to make sure it would not show at night.

She sat down on the couch, and looked around; even though this was going to be extremely hard, she was going to live with _him_ now. The thought made her smile, and filled her with happiness. Then, the doors of the room went flying open, and Vegeta came in, look everything except happy. He turned his head to look at her, and sent her a death glare. "Don't think I will treat you good."

Bulma shook her head. "Get that smile off of your face. Frieza wants you to spy on me, I don't care. But don't expect me to treat you good."

She bite her lips, she had expected this, but now Bulma had a new goal, she was going to prove to her prince that he can trust her! She might not be able to show him her tail, but she would show him her heart. She knows there was only a tiny hope, that he might treat her _decently_. Maybe he was cold and harsh because he didn't trust her; maybe he would learn to appreciate her without needing to find out she was saiyan. At this point, she had nothign to lose.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, and the fact that there was more Bulma&Vegeta. Don't worry you will see more and more of these two! Especially now. _

_By the way you can check the prologue and the chapter 1 sometimes, because I am working on some remodeling on them, so they could turn out to be slightly different, I dont know yet. _

_Please, READ & REVIEWS, I spend a lot of my time writing, and it's nice to get some reviews, and know how I am doing. And I always love to hear about your opinion, and I always try to take it in consideration. _

_Read&Review. And I will love you forever...Lol. I am nuts._

_Maddie xoxo_


	5. Chapter 4: Only a life lived for others

_Here comes another chapter! I wish I could update more than once a week, but, I'm a little busy, and I cant do any better than that. But, it's still good right? lol, dont kill me. And hey, now you can mark your calendar ; THURSDAY: READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE SECRET BLUE TAIL. Because it seems thursday is the day I always update it. lol. I guess its because this is when I have more time lol._

_I noticed there's more and more viewers&reviewers, and of course, that makes me happy! :) Always in a good mood, when people review. I am glad you all like this story, and I'm trying to make it as good as possible for my devoted readers. :)_

_Now, let's go on with the loyal reviewers._

**lissiechan;** Yay! I am glad I could make good interaction between them this time! It was a pleasure to listen to your petition lol. I love comments, suggestions. You are the ones reading the story and I love when you put your little imput in the story! I am happy you think its getting better, & will keep on thinking that.

**loneshinobi;** Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters, it means a lot to me. I am glad you liked this chapter, and I hope you will like this one as much, even MORE.

**Schoolgirl325;** Ahah, I was just waiting for that one. Dont worry the waiting is killing me too, and I'm writing it, lol but it will come, I promise. Oh , and of course I have a plan, I'm evil like that :P

**ginsensu;** Don't worry that will be revealed pretty soon & you'll love him & hate him at the same time.

**darkmoonartemis;** Your wish has been granted. Lol. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you will like this chapter too! :)

**Kao-Misao1728;** Thank you! I am very happy you find this story awesome lol! And yes, yes, I tried to update as fast as I can, but usually there shouldnt be more than a weak between each updates!

**Temari's Angle;** Awe, I know, I feel sorry for her too, but it's okay, things will get...well, actually nevermind! LOL. And don't worry. At some point they will find out about those cameras, but some WAY BIGGER stuff is coming before that ;)

**Grescia;** Yes, yes of course! Now that Bulma will be around Vegeta all the time, hopefull we will be able to get some good old B&V interesting conversation and moments! :P

_I wanted to mention that now, I might be adding their thoughts in italic,without mention that they are thought. But if you see __what a crazy psycho! like this in italic, I think you probably all figured it out. Lol._

_Here comes a new chapter, and we will find out what will happen now that our dear Bulma is the non-sex slave of the sexy cold-hearted Vegeta. Well, at least we will see a beginning of the torture. Also, what in the world is Frieza up to?_

Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

.

_**Chapter 4; Only a life lived for others is a life worth while**_

_**.  
**_

Bulma opened her stiffed eyes painfully; she felt a terrible pain at the bottom of her neck. She softly rubbed her sore neck, as she looked around her, very confused. Bulma was laying on a beige couch, well not exactly; her legs were hanging in the emptiness, and her neck was on a metal bar. The blue saiyan sighed, before trying to sit up in a more comfortable position.

"You're quite lazy, even for a human."

Bulma jumped in surprise; she had totally forgot that she was now living in Vegeta's room. She fixed him with her cerulean eyes, her mouth slightly open; he had just came back from a shower, his usually spiky hair were down, water was running down his perfectly tone chest, and the only thing he was wearing was a blue towel around his waist.

"Are you done staring you wench?"

Bulma shook her head, and look again in embarassment; her cheeks were a bright red. This woman was really confusing Vegeta, he really thought of her as a spy, but yet, she would always get so shy and blush all the time when he was around. Also, he noticed as she never went against his autority; the last time that kind of thing happen was on Vegetasei, when his father was still the king. He glanced at her, he knew this woman was more than what she pretended to be, and he was going to find out.

"Fix me breakfast." Vegeta walked in direction of his bed where he had lay his saiyan uniform before taking his shower. He did not want to admit it, but having this _female_ in his room was making him slightly uncomfortable. It was not that the prince of all saiyans was intimidated by this tiny blue-haire creature, it was simply that he was not use to being in the presence of the opposite sex. Vegeta had never felt the urge to be around women really because the saiyan women had die a long time ago.

Bulma simply nodded and dragged her body on the floor ready to bow to him, but before the woman bent down, she realized what she was doing. Bulma put her hand in front of her mouth; the reality of her gesture just hitting. With that, she also was reminded of her tail; she turned her head, and saw the her tail was still in hiding. "What are you doing?" asked Vegeta as he looked at her all panicked, sitting on her knees.

Her pupils grew bigger as Bulma's mind try to find a plausible answer to the question, but could not come up with anything. She simply gave him a brief embarassed smiled, before getting up. The blue-haired saiyan slided her hands down the bottom of her dress, removing some dust; as she did that, Vegeta felt his tail flickered, and little chills going down his furry brown tail. _What in the world?_ He thought.

The female saiyan did not notice, and simply walked toward the miniature kitchen Vegeta had in his room. She remembered how much saiyan male loved to eat, and would do it in gigantic quantity; Bulma would have to find a quick meal that was very rich to fill her prince's untamed appetite. Her blue eyes scanned the room, trying to find anything that would be easy to make; she had not practice her cooking skills in a long time.

After a little while, Bulma found many boxes of rice and a bag of pasta. She smiled to herself _that should do it! _With a smile on her face, she started to prepare the food for her prince. The saiyan was so caught up in what she was doing that she did not hear someone come in the kitchen area. "What is taking you so long?"

The blue-haired woman turned her head, and caught a glimpse of her love; Vegeta left her breathless. He was wearing his saiyan armor, but not any regular one; the royal armor. Frieza might not have been able to distingish them, but she sure could. Of course, to non-saiyan people the differences were too hard to notice; the abdomen protecting pads weren't exactly the same goldish-yellow, but more orange, and the edge of the armor was made of a shapr metal. Usually there was also the gold royal sign proudly sewed on the left top side, but Bulma figured Vegeta must have removed so Frieza would not know about it.

"Gosh, would it be so hard for you to ANSWER, when I TALK to you?" Vegeta was getting very annoyed with this little brat; why did she seemed so scared of him? And the way she was always remaining silent was just driving him nuts. He did not want a chatterbox, but an answer from time to time would have been nice.

"I'm sorry. It's almost done." Bulma observed Vegeta who was glancing around in the room, obviously very enraged; what could possibly make him so angry? "Is something wrong?"

The words slipped out of her mouth before any actions could be done to stop them. The blue haired saiyan cared about him, and she could not help her concern for him. "What does it matter to you? You need some juicy details to report to Frieza?"

Bulma's concerned visage was soon transformed into disappointment. "I do not work for Frieza in that way." She knew her words would not matter; what reasons did he posses to believe her?

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck." Vegeta grabbed a bowl that had been laying around on the counter for days, and simply _shoved_ the entire pan of rice into it. He then snapped the noodles from Bulma and mixed the whole thing together. With his usual frown on his face, he walked to the table, and sat down to proceed eating his mixture.

Bulma simply stood in front of the oven slightly confused about what she was supposed to do. She had never been a slave before, and was not familliar with the process; the saiyan female did not even know how she should address to her prince. "V-v-egeta?" She winced as she simply pronounced only his name; never would have she done that on Vegetasei.

As soon as she noticed Vegeta's face, she realized it had been a huge mistake. He looked away from his bowl to allow his eyes to take a good look at the arrogant woman in front of him. "Don't call me that." Vegeta scoffed as he pushed his food away from him. "You have not earn that right, and never will. Bulma nodded, a little scared. _Things would be so much simpler if he knew everything. _

All of the sudden a quick screeching, usually inaudible for any beings, except for saiyans, could be heard. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads in direction of the noise, which happened to be a plant that was resting on a microwave. Vegeta gave Bulma a really weird and puzzled looked; _why did she turn? There is no way in hell she heard that noise._ "Why did you turn?"

_Oh crap._ "You, mm, I just. You looked panicked, and I saw your head turn." Bulma's heart was beating like crazy in her rib cage, as she tried to not let it show; oh Kami, why was she so good at messing up?

Vegeta did not seem to really believe her, but decided to brush it up; this womanwas definitively weird. He walked in direction of the plant, and started to observe it. The screeching came from the plant, there was no doubt about it but why? He turned it over, and as the plant fall on the groud, he saw a microphone falling down with it. "That bastard." Obviously Frieza was spying on him or mayb- _Maybe he is spying on us?_ Vegeta did not understand why would Frieza do such a thing! He had servants, and slaves before and never had Frieza tried to spy to know what is going on. He looked over at Bulma who was still standing in front of the oven, her eyes fixed on the ground. Something was up, and it was related to this girl.

"I don't know who you are, and frankly I should not give a crap." He let go of the plant's vase, and as soon as it made contact with the ground, it shattered in million pieces of glass. "But you, and that asshole are hiding something from me." He pointed his finger at Bulma. "I will find out." said Vegeta, before walking out of the room.

Bulma sunk into the floor. _Oh please, Kami. He cannot find out about me._ She was going to have to talk to Frieza; it would probably cost her a lot, but she had to try, she could not stay in this situation.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta had spent the last hours training in the training facility, trying as hard as he could to get his mind off this woman and Frieza. It had no quite work, but now he was too tired to worry about anything, which meant it kind of work. Vegeta was walking inside the room when he stepped in something _squishy?_ He looked down at his foot and noticed a puddle of blood. _What in the world? _

At first he looked at himself, thinking the blood was coming from him. Surely he would have noticed if he had hurt himself that bad. When he saw that it wasn't coming from him, he looked down at the ground again. His eyes followed the blood which happened to make a trail, the prince of all saiyans started to walk the path to see where and to _what_ it was leading.

The trail stopped in front of the washroom door; Vegeta put his hand on the handle, ready to open the door. He felt the door resisting a little; something was probably blocking it, since there was no way to lock the door.. He still managed to open it, and his eyes opened in shock when he found the woman laying on the ground, her body covered in wounds and blood; she looked terrible.

Bulma panicked when she saw him coming in the bathroom; her tail was not exactly covered, since she hadn't plan for him to come in, plus she had other things to worry about at that moment.. "LEAVE." she immediately yelled, but Vegeta just stood there looking at her. She knew he would probably be made at her for yelling at him, heck, she knew she wasn't supposed to, but she needed to get him out of there.

Vegeta didn't really pay attention to what she had said; he was too focus on her wounds. He knew these types of wounds to well; it meant that Frieza had attacked her, or like he loved to put it _punished her. _"LEAVE." she yelled one more time, she even kick him weakly on the foot. Vegeta looked at her one more time as she had a pleding look in her eyes; he backed away slightly and closed the door. He hadn't even felt the kick she had gave him, but he had left; he understood too well what it was to have your pride shatter by Frieza. Although, this woman seemed to be obeying to everybody; why did she care about her pride?

As he closed it, he found himself pretty puzzled about the whole thing; why did Frieza attack her? If the _Lord_ was trying to find information about him through her, why in the world did he nearly killed the woman? It didn't make sense to him anymore. He needed to watch this _earthling_ but he could not be around her all the time; he had training to do and that was the most important thing right now. Vegeta would have to find another way to spy on her. He needed to find out the truth about this whole bullshit.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was sitting on the cold floor of Vegeta's bathroom, trying really hard not to cry. She had expected Frieza to be angry by her request, but in no way she could have imagined the way he had _punished _her. She had run back to the room, not really knowing what to do; Vegeta could not find out, and Frieza had made sure to remind her that.

Now, she would have to come out of the bathroom, and Vegeta would probably be waiting for an explanation; after all, she was bleeding all over the place. Bulma decided that before confronting Vegeta, she would take a bath to clean the blood and her wounds. She started the water, and while she was waiting for the bath to fill up, the saiyan moped whatever blood she could from the white shiny floor.

The blue haired saiyan let her body be wash by the water as she entered in her bath. It hurt and felt really good at the same time, as she felt all the blood being washed away. It wasn't too long before the clear water became a very dark pink, almost red. Bulma sighed as she look at her very damaged body; maybe it was better that he did not find out about her, she found her body to disgusting, and not good enough for her prince. In embarassment, she put her arms around her chest trying to cover her body from _herself._

Bulma did not feel like a long bath, as the water at became rather _disgusting._ She rised from the water, and wrapped a yellow towel around her fragile body, trying to get some heat from the clothing. She looked around and noticed her dress from this morning was still the bathroom as she had not gotten a chance to clean anything yet. She was very grateful for that since she could not have walked out of there with only a towel covering her.

She hurried to put the dress on, and made sure her tail was tightly wrapped around her; no incident was going to happen, she would make sure of that. Bulma carefully opened the door of the bathroom, and popped her head out, looking if Vegeta was anywhere around her. She could not help but gasped as she came face to face with his powerful chest.

"I think you owe me some explanations woman." Bulma nodded as she tried to squeeze past him so she could get out of the washroom. For the entire time, which seemed like an eternity to her, Vegeta's gaze was fixed on her. "Frieza did this to you." Bulma nodded. "Why?"

She bited her bottom lip very hard, and finally found the courage to look at Vegeta in the eyes. "I disrespected him." she said in a tiny voice, so small that Vegeta barely heard her; luckily he was a saiyan.

"How?" he asked with no caring in his voice. It didn't matter to him what happened to her, he just wanted to find out why it happened.

Bulma did not really want to lie to him, but she could not tell him the full truth. She would have to slightly modify reality, or at least, leave out some details. "I questionned his actions." It was the truth, sort of.

Vegeta simply nodded and stop asking any questions. That did not surprise Bulma that much; why would he want to know about her and her life anyway? He had better things to take care of. "You better wash those stains."

Bulma took a old rag that was under the sink, and proceed to walk into the bedroom area. She got on her knee, and started rubbing the floor very hard, trying to remove the now dry blood stains. "I am sorry." she said, her voice shacking a little.

"Don't be so whiny will you." he said, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he walked past her. "And, you should be proud you stood up for yourself for once. You seemed to be a pathetic limb that just bends to everyone's orders." He looked down at her, a smirk on his face. "Of course, that doesn't mean you talk back to ME. Or I will do something worst to you than what Frieza has done."

_I don't think that's possible,_ she thought.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"Isn't she beautiful!" exclamed a dark-haired woman, clapping her hands together. "And look at her hair, a magnificient ocean color. The last time I saw a saiyan with that hair color it was on the dear Sir Borduck. She might just be the first blue saiyan that our world have seen in the last 100 000 years! I never thought I would get to see one with my own eyes." The woman had a big gold crown her head, and it was covering it glittering diamonds of different shapes and colors._

_"A rare specimen indeed." said a man, who seemed to been in very deep thought. He had a crown on his head as well, but far more expensive looking than the one on the woman's head. He had spiky brown hair and dark black eyes that would pierce your soul. "Very interesting." He said, his eyes glued on the little baby._

_"How old is she?" asked the woman, as she got up of what seemed to be a throne to get a closer look at the child. _

_"Barely a week." The woman holding the baby had long curly black hair that would stop in the middle of her back. Her eyes were a soft brown, and they were filled with caring and love for her newborn. The little baby and blue hair that would stop at her shoulder, and two big blue eyes. She was also wrapped in a blue blanket which was covering her whole except for her face. _

_The rich woman gave her look to her mate who was still sitting in his throne. He nodded at his mate before turning to the new parents. "Has she been tested?" Both parents nodded to the King. "What is her rank?"_

_This time, the father of the child spoke. He was rather tall, and just like the king he had spiky hair, except his was black just like his mate. "She is a first class saiyan." _

_The other couple looked at little surprise; the parents were only a rank 3, and they had expected the child to be of second rank at the most. But then again, she was a blue saiyan and the genetic of her parents had no influence on her. "That's very good." said the king, a smile on his face. "What do you think my queen?" he asked his mate._

_"I think that we cannot let an oppurtinity like this slide past us. She is very unique, and nobody should have her. "__The parents of the little girl looked quite confused and puzzled as they tried to comprehend the king and queen's talk. The queen turned to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, we have a proposition."_

_His mate was about to start talking again, but the king interrupted her. "It is not exactly a proposition since we do not need your agreement." The queen resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mate. "We choose your daughter Bulma to be our son's future mate."_

_The Briefs' eyes opened wide; the King and Queen themselves wanted their daughter to be the mate of the future king? Making her the future queen? Mrs. Briefs was left speechless, leaving Mr. Brief to talk. "Of course, we could not be more honored."_

_The Queen smiled widely as her mate simply nodded. "My son will not be inform of this just yet." Mr. Brief nodded. "But we will give you all that you need; housing, food, and money, so that you can take care of her properly."_

_The King's mate walked over the couple and grabbed the baby from them. "Isn't she pretty?" she asked to herself. "I will have to take her away for a couple of minutes." It was not really a question, but the Briefs still nodded to show their agreement._

_The Queen walked away with the baby, and about a minute later, everybody in the castle could hear the strident scream of the young baby. The Briefs were getting worried, and were attempting to go get their child but the king was stopping them. "It has to be done." The parents did not understand what their king meant, but they would soon enough._

_A couple minutes later, the black haired woman came back, holding the calm baby in her arms. She handed the little girl over to the parents, who hurried to look at their baby to see if something was wrong. "It's on her back." simply said the Queen as she sat back in her throne._

_Mr. Briefs unwrapped the cover from his baby, and looked at her back. At the bottom of the baby's back wash a fresh make wound, or so he thought. But when he looked closer, he saw the queen had engraved something in the baby's back. "Vegeta's". He looked up at the king and queen in confusion._

_"We are just protecting what's our son's. We would not want anyone else to take her, and that is a reminder."_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"You want me to spy on your slave?" asked Radditz very confused. "What don't you just fired her or let her go." Radditz took a glimpse at the blue hair woman, and instantly smirked. "Or you could give her to me."

Vegeta slapped Radditz on the back on the head really hard. "Frieza assigned her to me, I can't get rid of her you idiot." he sighed before deciding to slap Radditz one more time. _This idiot is really a third class saiyan. _"I want you to watch her without her knowing. Something is up, and I need to find out what. I could find out myself, but I have better things to do."

Radditz was about to say, _And I don't?_ But he knew better than to talk back to his prince, so he simply shut his mouth. "I will do it."

"That's what I thought." said Vegeta a smirk on his face; he might not have the power over Frieza, but Nappa and Radditz were his puppets; they would do anything he asked for, or they knew what punishment would come. Death. Saiyan did not tolerate betrayals, which unfortunately happened very often with in the saiyans community.

As long as a female was not bitten by her mate, anybody could still take her, and often male would steal other male's female creating conflict. When it came to first class saiyan female, it seems that everything was permitted. But, if you would get caught doing it you would get executed, but many would still take the risk finding the risk worth it. You rank and your mate's rank would determine how high you are in society and how other will treat you. The higher in rank both of the mates would be together, the more good treatment and fortune they would receive.

"Do you want me to start now?" asked Radditz as he peek another look inside of Vegeta's room.

Vegeta's frown became deeper, as he became angrier. "No I don't idiot, and if you lay one hand on her, I will slice your neck." It's not that he minded if Radditz had his fun with the girl, but Frieza had clearly mention she was not to be a sex slave, and for now, he knew better than to mess with Frieza. Until he would get stronger he was _trying_ not to upset him too much, but with his pride, it was often hard.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

It was around midnight when Vegeta came back in the room, and he found his slave asleep on the couch. He looked around, and saw all the blood stains were gone; she had done her work. Vegeta brought a hand to his back; Zarbon had decided to use him as a punching back, and he had a hard time recovering from it. He glanced at the woman sleeping on his couch; _I might as well use her._ _What harm can she really do?_ He walked over where she was, and shock her violently.

Bulma opened her eyes with difficulty; her whole body was still pretty sore and it was rather difficult to move around, or execute any gestures. She was surprised when she noticed Vegeta's face closed to her. "M-m-aster?" she said in a low whisper. Vegeta had order her earlier to call him by Master, which she had gladly accepted since for all saiyans the royal family were there masters since every other being on the planet had to do what they would request of them.

"Come over here I need you."

Bulma painfully nodded, as she did her best to get on her feet to follow her prince to his bed. When she saw him laying down on the bed, her heartbeat started to increase; _I cannot do this. Frieza would not allow it. He will find out about me. My body is not good enough for him. _A million thoughts started going through her head, as the prince of all saiyans layed on his stomach. "I need you to massage my back." he finally said, putting a stop all the crazy thoughts going through the blue saiyan's mind.

The female saiyan felt like she could finally breathe easier. She walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge, right beside Vegeta. Bulma was about to start, but he stopped her before she had the chance to even touch him. "Not like this." He picked her up with only one arm, and sat her on the bottom of his back. "Like that."

His touch on her small waist, had sent chills down her spine, as she tried really hard to supress her arousal, after he would smell it, or even worse, feel the heat coming from her since she would be sitting on him. Bulma tried to chase those bad thoughts away from her head as best as she could. She put her small hands on his big, muscular back, trying not to feel what she was experiencing while she was touching him.

Vegeta felt a strange sensation as she started to slowly massage his back; he had women massage him before, but this time it was different, and he could not figure out why. Her touch felt _good_. Actually, way more than good, it felt, _pleasurable,_ if that was even possible. More thoughts should have gone through his head, but he had not felt a feeling like that in a long time, and he simply closed his eyes, taking it in.

Bulma could feel her prince relaxe under her touch, and that made her smile. She knew her tail was going nuts right now, but as long as he had his face in the pillow, he would not notice anything, and she did not have to worry about it. Bulma was letting her tail free because she did not have enough power inside her to control it; she already had to block her arousal, and any smell that might escaped from her, her tail was not her priority right now.

As she reached the bottom of his back, a slight, soft moan escaped Vegeta's mouth, but with his face buried in the pillow, Bulma did not hear it. _What is this?_ thought Vegeta, _why am I reacting to the touch of this woman._ He tried to tell himself, he only moaned because she touched his sensitive spot; right above his tail. Vegeta breathed a couple of time, and notice the very strong arousal feeling left when she started working on his upper back again. _See,_ he told himself.

Bulma's face turned slightly red as she noticed she was rubbing herself a little against Vegeta's back; she hoped he had not noticed. She could not be this close to him. As she pressed agains the bottom of his back on more time, she felt a strange heat coming from the her upper back. _The mark, _she thought. Bulma had noticed the mark a couple years after Frieza had took her in, and never told the Lord. She was not quite sure why she had that, and what it meant, but the feeling that she belonged with her prince had double after that day. To her, she was his.

The whole time she was thinking, Bulma just kept on rubbing Vegeta's lower back, which he decided he had to put a stop to. "Get off of me." he said in a rude voice. Bulma, who was took by surprise, slightly lost her balance, but quickly regaigned it. She wrapped her tail around her waist again, and proceed to get off the bed, and Vegeta by the same occasion. "Leave this room."

Bulma nodded, knowing that this meant she would have to wait until he was in deep sleep before she could come back in the room to lay on the couch and get some sleep her self. She procceed to execute the order her master had given her, and left the room, so Vegeta was by himself.

When he heard the door closed, Vegeta sat down at the edge of the bed, feeling quite nervous which was very unsual for him. He looked down at his short, and saw that his arousal was bigger than he had even imagined. He had an..._erection?_ Vegeta kept looking down very confused. _What in the world_?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_I am E-V-I-L. laugh_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I thought it was pretty good, and I hope you all think the story is coming along. This is the 4th chapter, and I feel like things are finally starting to move in direction of the good stuffs lol. You will probably have a big surprise in the next chapters LIKE BIG. And It makes me smile, because I am the only one who knows what is coming! AH AH AH. _

_Alright, I am very tired, lol I know its only 11am, but whatever, I have been up for a while, and I need a coffee, like right now._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapters, and pretty please with sugar on top REVIEW :D_

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Don't lie to me

_Chapter 5! Yay! Lol, is everybody happy? I think it's going pretty good. I am really excited about this story, and I have to say I am very happy!; _

_I got some new reviewers, which fills me with joy lol!, and people keep adding this story to their favorites, or in their alerts, and That just boost me so much more to write, and try to make it as good as possible for you guys. And I try to give you as much interesting ( ;) ) B&V interaction lol. _

_By the way; I know I havent update Love is the most difficult to satisty, yet, but I will, it's just I am trying to really develop well the next chapter, because it is a very important one, so it's taking me longer. Dont worry you will have it before monday probably!_

_On with my lovely reviewers :D_

**Kitty; **Hey! A new reviewer! Thank you for taking the time! :D I am so happy you are enjoying the story. I know I am sad too when I finish a chapter, you know what, I think I should make my chapters longer! What do you think?

**extinna; **TORTURE. Lol, that's what makes it fun. But the more reviews I read, I think I am torturing you guys too. Well, I am glad you love the storyline so more, because a lot more is coming, actually this chapter should, I hope leave you on the edge of your seat!

**loneshinobi; **Ahah, I know the feeling. I am telling you the chapter where he finds out is already written, I just could not contain myself! I am so excited for when this chapter is going to come. But it will don't worry. Just hold on there for a few more chapters lol.

**ginsensu; **Lol. You like it huh? Yeah, let's just say our little Veggie is pretty shocked by it; never happened to him before. Surprise the guy knew what it was... o.O..mmm.. LOL. Well, I bet he sure knows how to use it...;) Alright, I gotta stop this... I am nuts.

**Schoolgirl325;** I know how you feel about gore, I feel the same way. I do not enjoy writing it, but sometimes you just need to lol. Bulma was decided good enough to be the king and queen's son (vegeta) mate. Well Vegeta will figured out soon, he is a pretty smart jerk. Lol. I am glad you do. And I am sorry for the mistake, I never know how to write it, so I write it french-ly. lol. I am happy you love this story.

**Ashley;** A new reviewer! YAY, I am happy lol! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And yes, yes I am updating! lol I hope you will enjoy this chapter too, because I sure think a lot of you will have a lot of comments about this one lol ;)

**Chubbycheekz;** I know what you mean, writing this story is the only thing preventing me from turning nuts from all the school work I got! I am very glad that you love my story. And about your question, all I can say is, dragonball wont be in the story. But about Vegetasei coming back, I cant say anything. LOL.

**V-mangrl;** Another new reviewer? You are making me so happy, you have no idea! :) I'm glad you like how the story is developing, I am trying to make it slightly original, which is kind of hard when everything has been made already, but, oh well. Lol. Thank you for reviewing, youre a sweetheart. lol.

_I just wanted to mention something I forgot. English is not my first language, I learned it by myself, I live in an english country now, so I hope it's getting better and better, so if sometimes you see mistakes, I am deeply sorry. Or if someone just want to proof read it or something ;) Unless, nobody minds cause the mistakes are really light, I have no idea how it looks to you guys, so just let me know if its pretty bad!_

_By the way, what did you guys think about the small flash back I put in the last chapter? I am probably going to put another on in this one, I am just trying to explain the past, without it taking the whole chapter this time. lol._

Disclaimer; I do not own DragonBall Z, but I think you guys knew that by now. lol.

By the way, anybody excited about the Dragonball Movie? Anybody will go see it for sure lol ? I just can't wait for the other movies to know what VEGETA will look like lol.

.

**_Chapter 5; Don't lie to me, unless you're absolutely sure I'll never find out the truth_**

**_._**

_How stupid does he think I am?_ Vegeta probably thought she would not noticed she was being followed around or something? Bulma sighed as she saw Radditz following her in the hall. _I hope he does not think he is subtle._ The man was loud, and slow; and he was a saiyan for crying out loud. The blue-haired saiyan herself knew she was probably a low rank saiyan, yet, he could not go unnoticed by _her. _Of course, Bulma had pretended not to see him; she did not want to make a scene but she knew she had to be more careful. If Radditz was watching her it was probably because Vegeta had ordered it, and he was not going to back down. The only place the blue saiyan would get privacy would be in the room because that stupid _spy_ saiyan could not follow her in there.

Unfortunately, she had to leave the room because Bulma had to do Vegeta's laundry, and get more food. She loved doing all these things for him because she felt like a perfect housemate; female saiyans were basically _slaves_ to their husband, since they would always do whatever they were asked to, and would do anything to keep their mate happy and satisfied. Her mother had taught her a lot about it when she was still about 3 years old, and Bulma was surprised she still remembered.

Bulma heard a sculpture fall on the floor, and she repressed a giggle as she knew for a fact Radditz was probably freaking out, thinking he had blown up his cover. She did not even turn her head, pretending she did not care; The female saiyan smiled when she heard the saiyan sigh in relief. _What an idiot. _Bulma finally reached the laundry room, and she hurried to open the door and locked it; _That should give me some piece and quiet for a while. _Bulma did not know what to do with Vegeta's clothes; most of them were so ripped and destroyed, that there was not even a point in washing them, except a waste of time. _I'll go get need uniforms for him._ She had not seen a lot of Vegeta since the previous night; he had slightly _avoided_ her. Bulma smirked; she had noticed his little, _big_, excitment and knew exactly why he had stopped her _actions._ It made her happy, but also worried; she had been lucky he was too busy with himself to notice her arousal, and also, he did not ask _why _he was aroused. Saiyan Males are supposed to only get in a mating mood with Saiyan Females.

The blue-haired saiyan simply threw most of the clothes away in the garbage, and procceed to leave the room. She would have to go see Arlwin and get some new uniforms for her prince. Bulma opened the door, and to her surprise, she bumped into a _green _chest; _what the hell?_ "Well, well, well." Bulma raised her head, and caught a glimpse of Zarbon, looking down at her. "You're having fun with the _prince?_"

Bulma looked at him, confusion filling her ocean blue eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Zarbon noticed Radditz was closed by, listening to every words; he bent down to whisper in Bulma's ear. "Don't think I did not noticed that tail of yours going nuts for that monkey." Bulma's cheeks went a bright red; how did he know? Zarbon smirked against her ear, and procceed to put on of his arm around her waist. "You got lucky he did not noticed it, but I sure did." The green alien's hand went down as he pinched Bulma's ass and got a frown out of her. "Be a good girl." Zarbon said, before leaving Bulma by herself, well with Radditz watching the whole scene, in the hall.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"He touched her?" Vegeta wanted to hide the anger in his voice, but he could not. He had felt such a feeling last night, and now to know Zarbon could be attracted by the same being that got him _aroused_ brought an unknown anger inside of him. Especially if that could mean she worked with Zarbon, that disgusting green frog.

Radditz nodded to the prince's question. "Although, it did not seem in a friendly way, I think he was giving her a warning, but I couldn't hear what he told her, he was whispering." There was something strange with this woman, she had a weird smell about her; he could not quite put his finger on it though, but last night, when he passed in front of Vegeta's room, and he smelled it but stronger.

This woman was driving him crazy, and he did not know what to do about her anymore! Last night had been enough trouble; she had got him aroused, and he did not know how that was possible. There was no way that blue-haire wench could be a saiyan for two simple reasons; Vegeta had read her ki, and he's never seen anything so low before, and second of all, their races was destroyed. Why would Frieza keep a saiyan female and keep it a secret. Also, she had blue hair; the only blue hair saiyan that ever existed die 100 000 years ago, and none had been seen since then. If a blue saiyan had been born, the whole population would have heard about it.

"What did she say to him?" This woman was really confusing Vegeta; he could never figure out what she was to Frieza, and it bother him because she seemed important, but he could no figure out why; she was a simply human with no power or value.

Radditz shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I think she said she didn't understand." Vegeta shook his head; he had really picked the wrong spy, this idiot could not even remember the information!

"Where is she now?" Vegeta was more than angry; something was going on right in front of him, yet he could not figure out what, and why. The prince hit the table with his fit, almost breaking it.

Radditz shook his head; Vegeta had a really bad temper, and sometimes, he was really scared of him. "I'm not sure. Last time I saw her, she was getting you new uniforms." Radditz was very confused as why he had to spy on this earth woman; she was doing every chores and was following every orders Vegeta would give her; she seemed like a good old regular obediant slave to him.

"I'm going to go get her." said Vegeta in a very angry manner. Vegeta feared that Frieza was getting scared of him; after all, lately he had been getting more and more powerful, and he did not even know why. His ki was sky rocketing, and yet, he was doing the same training he had always done. He still could not trust that woman, and he was going to keep her around him all the time.

Radditz was very confused by Vegeta's actions; the prince had many slaves before and he never let any of them get to him like he was with this one. There was probably something very special about her. After all he had sent him to look after her hadn't he?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was waiting for her prince's new clothes; she had her elbows pressed against the counter, and was holding her chin in her left palm. This _alien_ sure was slow; she wanted to get out of there, as soon as possible. The saiyan had not fail to notice the way Raditz had ran away after her encounter with Zarbon; the good little dog probably went running to his master to tell him what happened. Vegeta already had doubt about her being a spy for Frieza, and she did not want to re-enforce that feeling.

"Here." said a white skin human-like being as he threw two new uniforms to Bulma. "That should be enough for now." Nobody in the ship really had respect for her because to them she was simply a _human_ and it meant she was weak; to them, Bulma did not deserve any kind of respect. If only they knew she could rip them in two before they could blink.

The blue haired saiyan gave him a smile, before delicately folding her dear prince's uniforms. Bulma was about to leave when she felt a sharp pain in her back, the same then when she had massaged Vegeta. Something new happened to her that day; Bulma never felt that pain before, that burning feeling. She had no idea what it meant, or even why it was hurting now.

As she turned around, she found herself hitting a strong, imposant chest. The collision caused her to back away and eventually fall on the group. Slightly shocked, Bulma raised her head and met Vegeta's angry eyes looking at her with a deadly and serious look on his face.

"Get up, whore."

Bulma's mouth was opened, as she was quite shocked. _Whore?_ Well, at least now she knew the little pet had done his job! Obviously Radditz had talk to him, and Vegeta was not happy with the situation. She sighed softly, and quietly, before getting up from the ground without looking at Vegeta.

He did not seem to care since all he did was grab her wrist forcefully and dragged her out of the room. Bulma tried to hold on to his uniforms, but failed as they ended up on the ground as she was being carried away by force. The blue saiyan could not help but wonder if it was fear that was pushing her prince to be so, uncaring, rude, and violent. He seemed to trust no one, and sometimes not even his own people. _He must have been really betrayed. _She knew how Frieza treated him, but that was not the reason why Vegeta lost fate in people, it was something else, but Bulma could not quite figure it out.

As soon as they reached Vegeta's room, he yanked her arm and threw Bulma on his bed causing her head to hit the wall which the bed was against. Bulma felt a slight pain, to her surprise; she knew he was strong, but the female saiyan did not think her prince could cause _her _pain. Bulma never was allowed to train, but she naturally was extremely strong because of her blue saiyan blood. She rubbed the back of her head, making some sort of eye contact with Vegeta which she would usually avoid.

"You know, you keep saying you're not a spy, yet, you always find yourself in the strangest situation." Vegeta was walking towards her, his arms crossed in front of his powerful chest; he was only wearing a tight black shirt (The one he was wearing on Namek, when he changed in Frieza's ship DROOOLLLL). Bulma dragged herself on the edge of his bed because she did not feel comfortable laying on his bed; only mates could share and sleep on the same bed. She was invading his privacy.

"I AM NOT A SPY." Bulma's eyes immediately widen; had she really raised her voice at Vegeta? She brought her hand to her mouth, covering it in shame and embarassment. She could not even begin to imagine her prince's reaction to his; after all, to him, she was simply a human slave.

Much to her surprise, Vegeta simply had a smirk on his face; something was up. He walked slowly in her direction, never changing his facial expression, as he finally reached the bed. Vegeta put his hand on the back of Bulma's neck, making her feel very warm inside, but his next gesture was everything but sexual or romantic. He grabbed a bunch of her hair, and lift her, by pulling on her hair; Bulma's face frowned in pain.

"I am surprised. I really did not think there was some strength in you." He smiled at her pain, but also at how she was trying to hide it from him. "But that doesn't mean I let my slaves talk back to me. I don't think you know who I am."

_Oh, I know exactly who you are. YOU don't know who I am. _Bulma took a deep breath; she had to find a way to let him know without Frieza knowing about it. But for that, she had to be the one explaining it to him, he had to be the only one to know. She almost sighed in frustration; could he not smell her? It's not like she could let her real ki should; Frieza would know about it immediately. "I am not a spy." was all she said to him, again.

Vegeta slightly bit his bottom lip from the inside of his mouth, moved his head slightly to the right and sighed. "You annoy me." After saying that in the most neutral tone he could, he simply threw her against the wall like she was a paper doll, as it had seem to easy for him to do. Bulma though, took it a little hard, as her head was once more attack, on the same spot.

The prince of all saiyans smiled to himself as he looked at his slave in pain. _She is such a pain in the ass_. He could have punished her more than that for what she did, but for some reasons, deep, deep, very _deep_ inside of him, a voice was telling him, it was enough, actually that it was already too much. He glanced at her one more time, and then noticed blue hair on her hip, right where her shirt, or whatever the hell it was she was wearing ended. "I pulled some of your hair. Clean it. I don't want those filthy _blue_ hair all over my uniforms."

As Vegeta walked away from her, in direction of the questions, Bulma had a puzzled look on her face. She did not recall him pulling on her hair so hard that so much hair would be pulled that he would notice it. The blue haired saiyan looked down at her lips and her mouth opened in shock as she thought she was going to have a heart attack; it was not her hair, it was her _tail_! Bulma's breathing became more and more shallow, as all the consequences that could have happen if he would have notice it was a tail. Of course, Frieza could not _see_ in the room, but after they found that microphone, she knew nowhere was safe. She quickly pulled her tail away, as she tried to get up, her heart trying to break free of inside her chest.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"Why can't we tell the people?" asked Mr. Brief confused at his queen's request, well, more like order. "This is such a unique news for us, saiyans! We never thought it would happen again." He was holding his freshly "marked" daughter in his arms, who was now sleeping._

_"I do not want ANYBODY to know about her yet. It could comprise her safety! We have only to types of special saiyan, super sayain, and blue saiyan and up to my son's mate birth neither of them have been seen in over 100 000. People will react, and it might not be in a good way; she is way too young to defend herself, and won't be able to for a couple of years."_

_Mr. Briefs's face crisped at how the queen refered to his daughter; her son's mate, it was like she did not belong to her family anymore, she was simply the property of the king and queen. "But..."_

_"There is no arguing the QUEEN." the king had kept his mouth shut during the conversation, but this little worm was irritating him. "I need to talk to my wife. Leave this room now, and wait outside." Mr. Brief nodded, a little scared of the powerful tone the king was using. When the king was sure the man was far from the door, and could not hear the conversation, he turned to his wife. "He is going to ruin the whole thing. Do you know how many saiyan males will try to track this blue saiyan down to bite her and make her their mate? I am not about to let this happen."_

_The queen's face brighten as she smiled at her mate's words. "Are you saying what I am thinking you are saiyan?"_

_The king could not help but chuckled; his wife was truly like him; a true fighter, and a passionate of death and blood. "We are going to kill them, and I will find some loyals elite warriors to raise until she is ready to mate with Vegeta." This girl had to be perfect for his son, and those idiots would not raise her the right way; King Vegeta would make sure this saiyan is perfectly trained to be his son's mate._

_"How about Kakarott and his mate Chi? Kakarott is far from being the smartest saiyan around, but he is obediant, and will do whatever we ask of him." Seeing as how the king was still unsure, she continued. "They live in a very quiet part of the city, where not a lot of people live; there will be more privacy."_

_The King nodded. He was not even sure he was going to let his son know about a blue saiyan; there was too many warriors and guards around; no one could be trust, and he had learned it the hard way. "I agree. I will send someone to get them right now."_

_The queen agreed, and left her royal throne. "I will take care of her little problem." she smiled to her husband as she walked in the direction where the Briefs were waiting for King and Queen to call them back in. When she opened the big wood doors, The Queen found them waiting on a little bench right in front of the door. They immediately stood when they saw her, slightly bowing. "Can I hold her for a second?"_

_With shacky arms, Mrs. Briefs gave her daughter to the Queen. "Of course, your majesty." The Queen had a small evil smile on her face as she hold the little precious being aginast her. _

_"We won't be needing you anymore." The Briefs looked very confused at the Queen's words. "We will take care of her." without anymore wait, the Queen formed a green energy blast and threw it in direction of the Briefs, who, took by surprise, did not even avoid the attack. The Queen smiled as she saw their blood splash the walls of her castle. _

_She turned to two guards that were standing right beside the door, not even shocked. "Get someone to clean this mess."_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Wouldn't it be a lot simpler if I could spy on her when she is in the room?" asked Radditz to a very angry prince; Vegeta was currently using Nappa as his punching bag, and he was not trying to be easy on him. Radditz wasn't not the smartest one there is, but he had notice the prince attitude ever since the human girl had moved in with him. There is no way a human could have such an effect on him, and that was making her more and more interesting.

"You idiot." Vegeta wanted to blast him in another dimension sometimes; this idiot never knew want to shut the fuck up, and would always make him angrier than he already was. "I do not want you in my room. Plus I do not know what you would do to her, knowing you; You just give in your instincts with no thinking. You are disgusting." Nappa looked very confused; giving in his instincts? What had Radditz done this time? That was the reason why you could not put any confidence in third class saiyan; they had no value.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nappa knew Radditz was lying; he had a slight, and gross _blush_ on his face. He was really a shame to the saiyan race; their kind did not _blush. _The tall and imposant saiyan glare at the weaker one, letting him no he had no respect for him. He never really had, he just bared with him because he was one of the three survivors of their races. But, Nappa never understood why Frieza would let suck a weak being live; Frieza was all about power and strenght.

Vegeta stopped hitting Nappa, and turned to face the low class saiyan. "I saw you_ mate_ with that alien. Saiyans only mate with Sayains. How could you bring yourself so _low_?" Vegeta was disgusted by Radditz actions; of course, he had experiences some..._tension _himself with a human for some reason, but he would never go for her. "How could you be attracted, and aroused so much by an alien anyway? It's not even in your gene. You're not a saiyan."

Nappa could not hide his smile; if Vegeta said the weak saiyan was not one of them anymore, he could do whatever he wanted to him, and he would not have to fear the anger of his prince. After all, Nappa would do anything Vegeta asked of him; he had watch over him since his birth, and had always obey. He had seen a medium-strenght child grow up to be the strongest of their kind.

The tone Vegeta used in accusations was enough to let Nappa and Radditz know that to the Prince of all Saiyans Radditz was not a Saiyan anymore, and therefor, was not to be trusted anymore by himself and Nappa. Radditz's hand formed into a fist, but after a deep breath knew there was no point in fighting; Vegeta was way stronger than him, even Nappa was, fighting would only bring him to his own death. Radditz bowed in disgust to his _prince_ before leaving the room, as Vegeta went back to hitting Nappa.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"He almost find out didn't he?"

Bulma gulped as she was bowing to the Lord. "But he did not." she said in an almost pleding voice. Bulma's eyes were filled with confusion; nobody else was in the room when it happened, yet, Frieza found out about the incident. The blue saiyan thought about it for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that Frieza had more than microphones in the room; he had a whole spying equipment. She was going to find where they were and maybe cover some of them by _accident._ Bulma did not want that white and purple monster to spy on her any time he wished.

"That's because he is a stupid monkey." Frieza laughed at his own words; sometimes he was too much, even for himself. "You think I did not noticed what is going on between you too?" Bulma gave him a puzzled look. "Oh please, I am not a dumb ape like you. You better watch yourself pet, because I know he can smell you." Bulma's heart stop beating; Did Vegeta already knew about her? "Well, not right now, because this _prince_ thinks he knows everything and everyone on this ship, but I've seen you getting closer to him, almost giving yourself away. If he finds out about you, I will find out." _And it's not for right now._

"I will make sure no one find out about me." Bulma was still on her knee, her skin scraping against the cold floor. She was always never around Frieza because she was confused; she did not know what she was supposed to feel. She felt fear because he could kill her prince, but then again, she never went to the full extend of her power; could she beat Frieza? Lord Frieza was the most powerful being in the universe, but then again, a blue saiyan was almost as strong as a super-saiyan, which was what Frieza feared the most.

"Don't lie to me pet." Bulma bent her head down, and look at the floor; it was already too late, she had done that many times. "I know how you feel about him, I've seen it, I've feel it. The only question is when will it be too much? When will you reveal it to him, and cause his death?" Frieza found her quite stupid sometimes; if he wanted to kill Vegeta he would have done it a long time ago. But toying with her was just too much fun to give it up.

Bulma could feel the anger building up inside of her; how dare he? She had spent so many years in pain and distress so her prince could leave, she would not be the one bringing him down. She despites Frieza with all her heart and wished someone would put an end to his reign one day. "I will not." Bulma tried, but could not hide the anger in her voice.

"We will see. I can guarantee you, your precious prince will probably find out about you at one point, I just can't guarantee you the outcome of this discovery." Frieza smiled evily, like he would always do. "Get away from my sight now, you insignificant monkey."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was glad that Vegeta was gone when she came in the room; he was probably training _again._ Although, she could not really say anything; there was nothing else to do, and she would probably try to be stronger than Frieza too if she could. She sighed as she sat down on the couch, letting her head rest against it; Bulma had not gotten a lot of sleepy lately and she was extremely tired. The blue saiyan was almost afraid to sleep; what if Vegeta see her tail as she slept? She could not take that risk. Sometimes, she would look herself on the bathroom, lay on the floor, and fall a sleep for an hour or two, but that would be it.

She did not even move as she heard the door open, because she simply figured that it was Vegeta, but then the person talked, and it was not Vegeta. "I know." Bulma's eyes opened. "I know about you."

In front of her, Radditz was standing, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What do you mean?" she asked her voice shaking, as she stood up from the couch, her legs not steady at all.

"I know you are a saiyan." Bulma felt like she could not breath anymore, and her heart was beating very fast. How did he find out about her? Not even Vegeta knew, and they were living in the same place. "I heard your little conversation with Frieza."

Bulma eyes closed; there's no way he would have been allowed this close! Either he was really good at sneaking in, which he was not, or Frieza had purposely let him hear everything. "You can't tell anyone. If Vegeta finds out, Frieza will kill him!" Her eyes were now filled with tears, as she tried her best not to cry, and the worst thing was that she knew Frieza was watching the whole thing.

"I don't care. I am not a saiyan for him anymore, and he is not my prince anymore. I do not own him anything." Bulma was so nervous that she did not noticed the smirk on Radditz's face. "So you are the last female saiyan alive?" He slowly started to walk towards her, a pervet smile on his face. "Aren't a lucky?"

Bulma was trying to back away from him. "Please don't tell Vegeta." Bulma could not help the tears that were starting to slide down her cheek; Vegeta's future was resting in the hands of Radditz; there was nothing she could do!

Radditz smiled at the power he was having over her. He always had someone over him, telling him what to do, and imposing conditions and for the first time of his life, he was actually the one controlling someone else. Radditz loved that feeling; he had been craving it for so long. "One condition." Bulma held her breath. "You and I are going to mate."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_AHAH. I betcha you all thought Vegeta was the one finding out huh! No, no, no. Just not yet. Still thought, someone find out about her, what in the world is Bulma going to do? I do not know! Maybe, you should review and find out in the next chapter, LOL. And for those who do not recall me saying; is there more to WHY Bulma is acting like this, (so obediant, and everything) I WONDER, if it has ANYTHING to do with the fact that she was raised by some elite that the king picked, and that he had control over her "education"... MMMMmmmmm!! Lol. Oh and if you wonder why Radditz knew there was a strange smell about her, its because he is older than Vegeta and "smell" a woman before. lol. He knows the smell more than Vegeta._

_All I gotta see is Reviews&love. Lol. _

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	7. Chapter 6: A decision doesn't have to be

_****_

_****_

Holy Crap.

_Lol, that was the only words that came to my mind the day I posted the last chapter and I got like a thousand of reviews the same day. Never happened yet with this story, and you have no idea how excited I was, and how I still am! It's really a good feeling when you take the time to read the story & review, it really show me how many people like this story, and the work is not in vain!_

_Also, I wanted to thank the people who added the story to their favorite, and their alerts :D ._

**Kitty;** I laughed so much when I read your review. It was just funny. But don't worry I will try to make sure you won't throw up, and that you will get more lol. I hope this chapter will help you feel better :P

**ToraNoKo123;** You did? I will have to check this out because I love this type of story! It brings a breeze of freshness ! lol. I am glad you like the story (and thank you for reviewing, because I think you are a new reviewer if I'm not mistaken). Yes, yes I am updating :D Smiles&Cake for me!

**loneshinobi;** AH ah! I knew this chapter would make you got nuts until you get the next one. I bet you're wondering what Bulma is going to be about it! I am excited to right now, like a kid in a candy store :P. I hope the development of this intrigue wont disappoint you, and thank you for your loyal review-ing. lol :)

**chubbycheekz;** Ahh! The big question! What is Bulma going to do! She spent years and years keeping Vegeta alive by keeping her secret to herself! What is going to happen to our sexy Vegeta!! I dont know... How am I suppose to know? :P You think it's getting better? I am glad, because I am trying to keep you guys on the edge and entertain!

**JC1988;** Another newbie in the review ! :D Thank you for taking some of your time to review! :) Ah ah, I love plot twist, doesnt it make you like ARGH, when you read something and then bang, you did not see it coming, and then you have to wait to find out what will happen? I hate when it happens to me, but I love doing it to people :P I am evil after all. Well, she is marked in the way you know cows and animals are marked, she is not bite-mark by Vegeta. :P OHhhhhhhhhhhhh! LOL.

**ginsensu;** Do you think our prince will be there? Could he make it? Or would he care? After all, now he officialy cant stand Radditz, geeze! I wonder what will happen! LOL :P Thank you for you constant reviewing ! :D Always there ready to hit that review button, and I appreciate it!

**Ashley;** I dont think youre the only one lol. Even I am excited about this chapter, and I hope you guys will be even more :O after this one! I am trying to follow your advice and keep up the good work, you can tell me if I could do it after this one! Thank you for your review :D

**C0p13r;** Another newbie ! Awe, dont beg with yourself, It's okay, I am updating, I am! Thank you for your review, and I am glad you think my story is awesome, I try to make it as good as possible, and as interesting. I tried to bring a fresh breeze with this fic, I hope its working!

**bullet4warrior;** Lol, I never never in a million years thought thats all I had to say to get so many reviews lol! It pays to be polite. :P Awe, I think you will have many surprises coming your way, but since youve like the story so far, I think they will shock you, but you will want more, at least I hope so ;)

**piper;** Radditz and Bulma. EW. I know!. Well, it's hard to predict what in the world Frieza will do, he seems to always have so many plans, (evil ones) and everything he does has its reasons. He knows a lot, but he doesnt always know everything...mmm. Lol. Will Vegeta find out? Arrive in time!? Lol Radditz is asking to die! lmao. Yeah I guess he is, but he is not that smart, he doesnt know what he is doing ,after all he mated with another race! :O

**Jess;** Awe, thanks girl! I am trying to make it refreshing and as good as possible, and from all your reviews I think it's working a little! lol. I tried to hurry with the next chapter! I didnt want to post it before thursday, but I thought, oh what the heck, theyve been so nice to me, its my turn lol!

**Schoolgirl325;** LOL, Well, it was not blackmail! I was simply joking, but I think people took it very seriously, and I was shock, never thought it would work! LOL, but hey it pays off, instead of being thursday the chapter is in sunday! Lol, see ! :D I am not that evil when I want. You think he would be mad? He'd be piss. But why? LOL. mmm, Vegeta pissed off (drools). Alright alright, lol :P Yeah, I wonder if Bulma and Radditz will mate, if this damn blondehead could update, we would know... LOL Thank you hun, youre always there to reply, and comments. Please, dont get enough of it! Lol.

**newsoleil;** I am glad you like my story, its always nice to read ! :) Yes, I know what you mean, I love head strong Bulma that never shut her mouth and speak her mind. But there is a lot about this Bulma (in the story) you havent seen yet. There are a lot of chapters to come, and a lot of twist. There is more to Bulma then it's seems. Everything in this story is a certain way, for a reason. I never just do things. Its always planned. There is a reason for everything, and I am exploring more and will, every aspects of saiyan, from fighting, mating. Well, you will understand better later, but this thing are very important. So Bulma might surprise you more than you'd expect later on ;) Yeah the King & Queen of Vegeta were a little insane lol, but hey, they were trying to do it for the interest of their son...right? And I appreciate opinion, suggestions and comments, I love them, so dont be afraid to speak up your mind! I love to take it into consideration.

Wow. That was a lot :P ! Well, I guess that was enough text before the story, I will give you guys with you want without any blabla-ing from me. Here is your new chapter! :D LOVE ME. lol :P

_I tried to make this chapter extra special for all of you, to thank you for your great & warm reviews, and for everybody who favorite, and :alerted: this story! :D _

_.  
_

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball & Z & GT.

.

**_Chapter 6; A decision doesn't have to be logical_**

**_.  
_**

The only thing Bulma could hear was a loud tump echoing in her head; her heart was beating so loud, that the female saiyan could not even think. She felt her whole body crumbled down, as her world did the same thing; she was trapped. All these years the blue saiyan had fought and obey with the tiny, almost inexistant, hope that one day she would be with her prince. Of course, the main motivation in Bulma's every choices and actions was to keep Vegeta alive, yet right now that would cost her his maybe-probably-not love that she always dreamed of. If she was to mate with Radditz, the blue haired saiyan would never mate with Vegeta. But if Bulma declined the so called _proposition/order_ Radditz would surely tell everybody, and then Lord Frieza would put an end to Vegeta's days. The risk was too high in both cases, and her head felt like a bomb ticking; she was simply waiting for it to explode.

Radditz walked closer to Bulma, a stupid smirk on his face, like he was very proud. He thought he had all the reasons in the world to have a big head; Radditz was about to mate with the only saiyan female left in the whole universe. Even Vegeta would not be able to say such a thing; the prince thought he was better than everyone else, well he was not. Radditz knew he made a deal that if she was to mate with him, he would not tell Vegeta, but that was all a lie; an opportinity like that was too good not to rub it in his face. Frankly, he could not care less what would happen of that idiot pretend prince. He had noticed that the female saiyan was breathing hard, and she was pretty nervous; he loved it. Radditz walked over her, and as she kept sending him a _cold_ glare, he put his hands on her hips.

He bent down, and whisper in her ear; she was a female, probably a third class, wasn't she suppose to already be attracted to him? "What is it going to be sweet cheeks?"

Bulma gulped, and look at Radditz straight in the eyes. At the moment, she had made her decision, and she knew in her heart there was no other choice; it had to be done. The blue saiyan sighed heavily as she put her hands on Radditz's hands.

"I will mate with you." She said in a very soft voice, almost a whisper. Radditz even though he heard her voice breaking, but brushed it off.

The low class saiyan could not help the smile on his face as he heard those words; this was going to be good. Plus, he would probably be able to keep her around for a while, after all, only Vegeta was the one threated to be killed if he found out. Although Frieza had not been very high on security when he was having his little discussion, even Vegeta could have walked on them. Maybe Frieza had wanted Radditz to know? Or Maybe even Vegeta.

"Good answer." Radditz brought Bulma's body closer to him, pressing her chest against his, and he held her legs around his waist. The second he touched her that way, Bulma felt sick in her stomach and felt violated.

The blue haired saiyan immediately pushed Radditz away from her, causing her to fall on the ground. Radditz looked at her very confused and puzzled; didn't she agree to their deal five seconds ago? Bulma gave him a kind of apologetic smile before getting back up on her feet. "Let's go somewhere else." Bulma took Radditz's hand in her, and started to lead him outside of Vegeta's room. "We should go in your room." Vegeta had to not be able to walk on it, they had to be somewhere else.

Radditz simply shrugged his shoulders; he did not really care. Actually, he did not want to mate in sheets Vegeta was sleeping in, so maybe his own room was a better choice, and nobody could bother them that way. "Fine." He changed roles, as he started to lead her outside of the room.

Bulma did not mind as he was pulling her arm really hard as he dragged her down the hall very fast; he did not want anybody to see them and ask questions because he could get some satisfaction. Unfortunately for him, his room was on a complete opposite side of the ship from Vegeta's; Frieza had insisted on keeping him very far from the two other saiyans male of the ship. Radditz was very nervous, and hoped that it was not influencing his ki in any way; Frieza's little pets would come running to him to find out what's going on, and they would find him with the girl. Radditz wondered who knew about her; probably not a lot of people because he never saw her get an extra surveillance, but then again, he never really paid attention to her before now.

One thing was bothering the third class saiyan; the way this female was keeping her calm, and was not even agitated. At first he was almost afraid something was up, but then he checked her ki one more time and noticed how low it was. _I have nothing to worry about, she could not even leave a scratch on my body, even if she tried for hours and hours; she would simply exhausted herself. _He felt a warm feeling coming from his crotch as he dragged her impatiently inside his room. As they finally reached the door it was like he could not contain himself anymore. Radditz opened the door, and threw Bulma on the bed from there, and slammed the door.

"Now it's you and me, babe."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Idiot." Muttered Vegeta under his breath as he was hitting random objects that were being thrown at him. He had tried a harder training earlier, but could not concentrate on it for some reasons, so Vegeta decided to go for something simpler, which was completely out of character for him. The prince of all saiyans sighed as he wondered why in the world as he lost his ability to focus on training. That was the only thing in his blood; he was born to kill, hurt and fight. During the past 2 hours he had been insulting himself, trying to bring back that fire in his eyes, in his heart that made him train and practice with such fury.

There was one thing in his mind right now, and it was the only thing that had no place in there; that stupid slave. He remembered her eyes. But not from seeing her on the ship, he remember them from before, when his planet was still there. Vegeta shook his head, there was no way in hell such a thing was possible all saiyans had brown or black eyes. He must have hit himself on the head more often then he had realized. Yet, somehow, deep inside him, he recognize the look she gave him, or the way she smiled. Maybe she was a slave on Vegetasei before it exploded, or a child slave, and he had seen her somewhere in his castle. Vegeta, who was lost in his thoughts, did not notice a small blue energy ball coming his head, and it hit him right in the head. Vegeta almost fell on the ground, but his pride did not let him, as in a last attempt he managed to keep his balance.

"Vegeta? Are you alright?" Nappa had run beside Vegeta when he had seen the energy ball hit his prince. He gave an almost worried look to the prince who was rubbing the side of his head. "How did you miss that thing coming at you?" Vegeta was an excellent fighter, better than him, and he could have avoid that!

Vegeta slapped Nappa across the cheek. "I was not paying attention you idiot!" Vegeta looked at his hand, and noticed the blood on it. _Great_. He did not want to go in the Medical Lab where all of Frieza's freaks worked.

"It's bleeding really bad, you should go get some cream put on that." Said Nappa as he pointed at all the blood leaking on Vegeta's combat uniform.

The woman could do it. The stupid idiot had healed him before, and frankly Vegeta, even though he did not trust anybody, trusted her more than the people in Frieza's lab. She had proven herself to be somewhat _loyal_.

Nappa gestured that he was coming with him, but Vegeta stopped him. "I can go by myself you big idiot. I don't need you to go everywhere with me. I could kill you in a second if I wanted to; I don't need your so-called protection."

Nappa backed up slightly; Vegeta was obviously in a bad mood right now, and he knew better than to mess with him when that happened. He simply decided to leave the prince by himself to do what he please.

Vegeta glared at his _friend_ before walking outside of the training center. Frieza was probably watching him right now and was enjoying his weakness. A simply energy ball should not have made so much damage to his body. Vegeta suspected Frieza had changed their powers without saying anything to anyone, that was the only explanation. Vegeta did not really mind though, the harder the training was going to become in the training center, the better; that meant he could improve his ki level. Ever since that little slave had moved in with him, he had not been able to do his secret training he had been doing every night.

The prince of all saiyans still did not trust her, and he doubted he would ever. She was lying about something, but he just did not know what; something was wrong about this girl. He was a freaking _prince _what couldn't he figure it out by himself? Frieza was keeping something from him, and he knew it.

As he was walking down the hall, Vegeta passed on the of the surveillance cameras, and he stopped in front one of them. He looked straight at it, like he was staring into someone's eyes. "I know you're hiding something from me." He said to the camera, and then almost expected it to reply.

He glared at it one more time, before he kept on walking towards his room. Vegeta could amost hear Frieza's laugh in his head, telling him how much of a stupid monkey he was. _We will see in the future who is really stupid._ Yes, Frieza would be the stupid one once Vegeta succeed in killing him.

Vegeta finally reached his room, and as he opened the door he almost expected the woman to be sitting on the couch or the floor, waiting for him to get back and to give her orders. He was quite shocked when he found the rooms completely empty. She could not leave the room anymore without his agreement, he thought he had made that clear. Vegeta felt his rage rise inside of him, as he realized this little brat thought she was over _his _rules. Nobody was, and especially not her.

He looked around one more time, and still found the place empty; where in the world could she have gone? Well, one thing was for sure, he was time she was taught a lesson, and he would be the one doing it. Vegeta was decided to go look for her; there was not a million places she could be.

But, before leaving the room, the prince of all saiyans grabbed a tube of cream, and applied some on his head. He hoped he was doing it right, as he fiercely rubbed it on the wound to make sure it would heal. Vegeta did not think it was right since it did not feel the same way it did when the woman would do it. Oh well, he was strong enough to handle a little wound, now wasn't he?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"We feel very honored that you choosed us." Said a woman with raven hair as she bowed down to the King and Queen. She nudged her mate after she noticed he was not doing it. He looked with fear at King Vegeta before bowing too._

_The Queen smiled at their actions. "We feel like we can trust you. Do not disappointed us." She pointed her index finger at them. "We do not forgive, and we do not give second chances."_

_The couple nodded, obviously very nervous. The King and Queen were very scary people. They did not even want to imagine what fate the parents of the little baby they were supposed to take care of met. They both turned their head as an old saiyan man came in, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket._

_"This is the little girl you will raised as your own." The Queen gave a quick glance to the baby girl, and saw her smiled at her, and looked fascinated, the Queen could not help but smiled. She is not as cold hearted as she looks, thought the dark hair woman. "Her name is Bulma."_

_The now new parents did not know yet that the little girl was a very special kind of saiyan. They did not even know why they were raising her, and why the king and queen had chose them. _

_"Now, Kakarott and Chi." This was the first time the king had spoken ever since the couple had arrived to the castle. "We will share something very important with you, and you must promise to take this secret with your life until we let you know its time to share it with our people." The couple looked pretty puzzled; what secret could be so important? "Do you promise?"_

_"We promise." Said the man for both him and his mate. They would never betray their king, they would die for him. He thought that might have been a reason why their king and queen had picked them; they were very loyal first class warriors._

_"This little girl, is not like any other girl, or any other saiyans for what matters." The King smiled as he noticed the puzzled look on the couple's faces. "She is a blue saiyan."_

_Chi's mouth went wide open. "It's...impossible, we have not seen one in thousand and thousand of years!" _

_The queen nodded to the extremely shocked one. "It is indeed possible." She signaled to the old man to remove the little hat that was covering the baby's hair. He then brought the little girl closer to her new parents._

_Chi and Kakarott both had their eyes wide open as they looked at her bright blue eyes, and her little tuft of aqua hair on top of her head. "This is incredible." Was all Chi could manage to say. _

_"Now, this needs to remain a secret. This girl will be our son's mate, and we want to make sure nobody's else will mark her before my son does." Her son deserved the best, and this baby was the best they could give him. He would be the envy or every saiyan man. _

_"We will be raising the future king's mate?" asked Kakarott impressed by the load of work, and trust the King and Queen were putting on them._

_The Queen nodded. "She can't go outside the house, you will have to keep her out of everybody's sight. Anything you want to teach her should remain inside the house." The couple agreed to that. "Also, you will teach her to be obedient, and respectful. She needs to be taught to do anything the prince will ask to. I want her to develop a very big obsession with him. Talk about our son everyday, tell her how important he is, and she needs to put him before herself. Do not tell the child she is to mate with him."_

_Chi could not help her curiosity. "Does the prince know about this?"_

_"Absolutely not!" exclamed the Queen slightly angry. "Vegeta will not find out about this, he needs to think the idea of mating with her comes from him, not us. He would never do anything we decided for him."_

_Both couples turned their head in direction of the door when their heard it swing open very loud. The queen noticed her son was standing in front of it. She signaled to Chi to put the hat back on the little girl's hair to hide them. Chi hurried, and put the tiny pink and white hat over the tuft of blue hair. _

_"Who are they?" asked Vegeta as he walked beside Chi and Kakarott, he look at them like he was disgusted. Nobody was worthy enough to be around him._

_"Warriors." Said the King has he watched his son take sudden interest into the baby that was resting in Chi's arms._

_"Why does she have blue eyes?" asked Vegeta as he pushed Kakarott out of the way so he could take a better look at the baby. _

_The queen and king exchanged a panic look. "It's just a little birth defect." Hurried the queen to say, and cover it up. "They will be back to normal in no time. That's why they are here, to get this defect fix."_

_Vegeta simply nodded, looking like he did not cared. But before he could leave, he glanced at the baby one more time. It was a very young baby girl, and she looked very upset. Then, as her eyes crossed Vegeta's eyes, a smile form on her face, and a giggle almost escaped. Her eyes seemed to glow with joy, and it left Vegeta looked confused. Nobody looked this happy or not scared to see him before. It shows it was simply a baby, everybody else should fear him. Vegeta turned his back to his parents, and walked away from the room. One thing was for sure._

_He would always remember those eyes._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma's heart beat really fast as she saw Radditz getting closer and closer to her. She was backing away from him, making her laying completely on his bed, which was where he wanted her. The blue haired saiyan could not understand how anyone could find this man attractive, he was disgusting her, and she did not want to think about his hands on her again.

"I like it feisty." Radditz was now sitting on the bed, right in front of her. "I bet you are one the be." He grabbed her by the back of the head, slightly pulling her hair. "Or maybe you are a good obedient girl, that will do everything I ask her to."

Bulma simply looked away, not responding to his _question._ It only made Radditz smirk even more. "Oh so you're a good slave girl aren't you?" he laughed at his own comment, like an idiot full of himself.

The female saiyan's eyes opened wide when she felt his hand going under her dress, and up her leg. She felt chills, but not good ones; she was more disgusted, and dirty than anything else. This was not like when she would have a skin contact with Vegeta; the whole room would burst on fire because of the heat coming from her body when she would feel his skin. Or the way she could become so aroused by simply giving him a back massage.

"Getting ready for me?" asked Radditz bringing her back from her thoughts. "I can feel the effect I have on you." He said as he touched her between the legs, through her underwear. "See, I know you wanted me."

The simply thought of Vegeta had gotten her very aroused, and that idiot thought it was because the way he was violating her body. Bulma repressed a sigh of anger, as she turned her head away from him. This was not the bed where she was supposed to be; she should be in her mate's bed, and she felt herself getting more disgusting by the minute when she was laying in Radditz's bed.

"What the hell?" Radditz had ran his hand on her stomach and he was feeling the deep marks and wounds Frieza had left on her. Since Radditz was not quite sure what he was touching, he left her dress, and saw the scars. He made a weird face, and Bulma assume it was because he was disgusted.

_Not even this pig thinks I am attractive._ Her prince would never think she was beautiful if even Radditz could not. She was starting to think back the decision she had made in the room; she would not be good enough for Vegeta anyway.

At first, Radditz kind of back away from her. _What the hell happened to her?_ How could she have got scars like this when she never fought? If she had, we would all have sense her ki, and we did not. Plus, its so low, I dont even think she can fight.

Inconsciously, Bulma covered her body with her arms. She knew it was marked and wounded pretty bad, but she had hoped someone could have looked over that. _Maybe Vegeta would respect those fighting marks, maybe he would find them beautiful and perfect._ This tiny hope made Bulma decided to keep going with her plan, and the decision she had made earlier.

"I have an idea." She said as she struggle to get out of the body since Radditz was blocking her way. "Lay down." Bulma stood up on her feet, and went to the edge of the bed. When she saw Radditz still sitting, she gestured for him to lay down.

"Is this kinky?" asked Radditz, as he proceed to do what she had ask of him. He as pretty surprise she had order him to do something; she look so obediant. But then again, she had not forcefully force him to lay down. She simply asked.

Bulma walked around the bed, so she could be standing beside him. "Close your eyes." She bent down and removed his scouter and put it down on the night stand. Radditz did as he was told, thinking she was playing a little game with him; it was not like she could hurt him.

"We don't have much time." She said as she ripped Radditz's shirt open, so he would still go along with her, thinking they were going to mate. Bulma backed away from the bed a little; she was very nervous because she knew she did not have a lot of time to play with. She extended her arms in front of her and place and hand in front of the other. Bulma closed her eyes, and energy started to gather infront of her hand.

Bulma had never done this before; she had no idea what the extend of her power would be, of if it would even work. The blue haired saiyan simply went with what felt right, but she knew she had to worry. In any moments now the people on the ship would have the scouter alert them someone's power was going up.

Some kind of green-blue ball of energy started to take shape in front of her, and Bulma was looking at it, very amazed that she had managed to create it. At that moment, Radditz opened his eyes to see what she was doing, and freaked out when he saw the energy ball in front of him.

When he got up of the bed, Bulma could feel her heart pounding in her chest; what was she going to do now? Radditz looked at her and her energy ball and started laughing. "You think someone with such a low ki could hurt me?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders, which caused him to laugh again. "Go ahead, hit me with it." He said, a smile on his face.

Bulma could feel the ki of a lot of aliens coming their ways; she had no time. She looked down at her energy ball, she did not know how big it was suppose to be, but it looked big enough to her.

The blue saiyan put a last bit of energy in her ball, and threw it in direction of Radditz who thought the ball would cause him to back up in the wall at the most. In shock and pain was written all over his face as the energy ball went through his body, leaving a hole where they had cross path. Radditz could barely look down at himself as he fell down on the ground, dead.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Radditz's room? _Vegeta was pretty puzzled as why they were such a powerful ki coming from the third class saiyan room. Radditz's ki seemed ridiculusly small compare to the huge ki beside it. _Who in the world could that be? _Vegeta could not think of anyone that was this powerful. This person had to be somewhere between him and Frieza, and nobody was there. He knew every single person on the ship's ki, even the slave. This had to be someone else.

Vegeta started to run in the direction of the power, and then notice a lot of people were doing the same thing. The prince of all saiyans had to get there before anyone else; he used all the power he could gather and flew in the room. As he was flying into the room, he felt something pass him very fast, but he did not have the time to stop, so he ignored it.

Vegeta swing the door opened, and noticed he was the only one there. The second thing he noticed was the blood all over the wall. Vegeta looked down at the floor, and say Radditz laying there, a huge hole in his body. Vegeta's eyes were very open as he wondered who could have done something like this. The wall that was covered in blood was also burned, _it must have been an energy ball. _But nobody he knew could make an energy ball so powerful. Plus, if it was someone from the ship, how come they had not felt it's ki before today.

A group of aliens rushed to the room and found Vegeta laying beside Radditz dead body. One of them came foward, and walked in front of Vegeta. "You did this? You were the big power?" he asked almost shocked.

Vegeta was about to answer no, but then he stopped. If they thought it was him, maybe they would start to fear him a little more, and maybe even Frieza would be scared; he would wonder how he got so powerful. Vegeta smirked to himself. "Yes, it was me." He said with a cold tone, looking at the alien straight in the eyes.

They all look pretty surprise by this; nobody thought Vegeta could be this powerful; after all, everyday they could measure his ki! "You have a problem with that?" asked Vegeta as he stood up, and look at the short creature in front of him.

The alien nodded, and hurried to leave the room, just like most of them were doing. They did not want to hang out around a very pissed of Vegeta. Vegeta smiled as all of them exited the room, obviously fearing him a little more now.

Only one thing was bothering Vegeta; who the hell had killed Radditz?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was sitting on the floor of Vegeta's room, her heart beating very fast, and her hands shaking a little. She had never killed anyone before, and frankly, she was shocked by what she had done. No real logical thoughts went through her mind when she made that decision. But when Radditz had proposed her the deal, she had freaked out, and was scared about her future with Vegeta.

Vegeta was the only thing she was holding on to, the only thing she was living for, and if there was no hope of being with him, never, at all, she would probably feel herself crushed down in million of pieces. The blue haired saiyan brought her knee against her chest, as she tried to make herself feel better about what she had just done.

She knew she was a saiyan, and this was suppose to be a regular thing for her, but she had not been raise like one for all her life, and Bulma felt like it had somewhat influenced her to be who she is now. The blue saiyan had never trained of her entire life, she did not even know she had such a huge power inside of her.

The blue saiyan turned her head and looked at Vegeta's bed. This was the bed where she was suppose to lay in. Not Radditz's. It was not his hands she was suppose to have over her body, but Vegeta's.

Today she had been more irrationel than she ever been in her life. Today, she had killed for love.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Did anyone see that coming? I betcha not. well, at least I hope you didnt because this was suppose to be a big surprise lol._

_I hope you guys liked it, and remember lol to get the next chapter review&love JOKING LOL._

_I love you all, you are the best in the world._

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Don't listen to your head

_Another chapter, and it has not even been a week yet! Yay for me! Lol, what do I get for being so nice? Just kidding. So I think there will be a little special in this chapter, because you are all awesome, and I think you deserve it lol. _

_I cannot believe how many people added this story to their favorite, thank you it means a lot to me!_

_ALSO, if anybody wants to check it out, or something, I puffy-ed up the prologue and the first chapter, I thought they werent that great, so I worked around them a little, let me know what you think. I think they are less crappier. LOL :P_

**Schoolgirl325; **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Come one, its Radditz, lol. He is a pig, remember? he wanted to take Bulma away from Vegeta. LOL Cousin-it like with hair down the butt. That is funny. I am? I am glad, lol, I dont want to rush any characters into a new personality, but Bulma is definitively starting to change, and you will noticed it, well I hope. Awee, thanks, I hope thats why lol, because thats nice. Lol, nope, I am going to school to be a nurse, kind of opposite isnt it? lol. But I am in the process of writing a novel, I have been for 4 years, so I hope it will turn out good.

**Ashley;** Gotta love drama. Of course, thats the spicy stuff! Oh trust me, there is a lot more in store for our Bulma, and she is slowly starting to change now that she got a taste, you will understand lol. I am glad that you like the new spin, there will be a lot like that. Dont wait any longer, here is the next chapter, and I bet you wont be disappointed. lol.

**ToraNoKo123;** Yeah, I know what you mean, it happened to me too before, a couple of years ago, and I never wrote it again, it;s just so depressing to write the same story, and remember everything. I will definitively check it out!

**Kitty;** You do not seem to be the only one. I think every body was missing head strong Bulma right? Me too. But dont worry, we will see more of it. and I am glad you like where its heading, hope you will like this chapter.

**ginsensu;** Lol, ahah, I guess you liked her kicking Radditz's ass huh? Did he? Maybe the memory is just buried very deep! I do not know! Lol. Okay, yeah I do, but I wont tell :P Chi and Kakarott? I dont know. Lol, I think I mentioned it in the prologue? Mmm, I would have to get back to you about what I did to them LOL.

**loneshinobi;** Who doesnt love Bulma kicking some ass? I sure as hell love it. You will this chapter as its own spicy stuff too :P

**Temari's Angel;** I am glad you did not expect it, because that is what I hope, I was so relief when people just keep saying I hope vegeta will walk on them and kill him, lol I wanted no one to expect it :P I am glad you liked it.

**Grescia; **Ah, that is the whole point lol! Element of surprise! I am glad it worked. Well, thank you, I hope you will still think the same thing in a couple of chapters lol. Oh trust me, you have all the reasons to be excited for this chapter! ;)

**lorenskye;** Best one? Wow, I am very touched, well thank you a lot, it means much to me! No problem lol, I like Bulma head strong too, its just, its coming slowly dont worry lol. :P Equals? I guess they could be in their own special way, yes.

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragon Ball Z_._

_.  
_

**_Chapter 7; Don't listen to your head, you might get fooled_**

**_.  
_**

"Vegeta?"

Frieza was seating in his seat getting angrier by the minute; how could this monkey have gotten so powerful? Everyday, Lord Frieza had made sure to monitor his ki, and evaluate his power, how could such a thing have escaped him? There was no way in hell that annoying insignificant _saiyan _would have a how power like that! Vegeta had come to a Ki level that was not close enough to beat him, but high enough to do some damage. Frieza hitted his chair with his powerful fist, almost breaking it; he had been too nice with this saiyan.

"Bring him to me." hissed Frieza in his feminine voice. The boy would not be allow to train anymore; it was getting to dangerous to give him a chance to develop his power. Frieza would never lose to a simple monkey.

Zarbon bowed to his master and hurried out of the room; his Lord was in a grouchy mood, and it was no time to mess with him. Frieza glared at Zarbon as he walked out; today was a bad day. Nothing had gone according to his plans, and it was exploding in his face. First of all, that little blue primate was suppose to give away her cover, and she had not; his little pet was very attached to her _prince. _

An idea immediately hit Frieza; Vegeta knew. The white and purple alien brought his three fingers hand to his mouth; that was the only explanation for killing Radditz. Frieza was not stupid; he knew Radditz listened to his conversation with the blue haired saiyan, and he figured he would go running for the female monkey. Radditz probably did that, and that's why Vegeta got so angry; Radditz told him what she was, and when he tried to mate with her, Vegeta killed him. _So he knows._Frieza could not be sure of anything yet, so he decided to wait and find out more about this. His doubts came from the fact that he would have heard Vegeta's angriness, or threats if the monkey boy had found out about the female.

"What do you want?" Vegeta was a little happy, but was hiding it behind anger; obviously Frieza had heard what 'he had done', and fear took over him. The lizard was so scared of Vegeta becoming the legendary.

Frieza turned his head in direction of Vegeta, and started examining him; he would be angrier if he knew, wouldn't he? "Well, well, Little Monkey." Frieza smiled at Vegeta's reaction, but getting angry was all Vegeta could do against the insults. For now. "I heard you kill your own kind. Now, do I need to remind you there was only three of you left? I killed your race, your _population_can only decrease every time you killed one."

"He was no saiyan to me." Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him trying to show Frieza he was not scared of him. Plus, it was true, Radditz had betray his race, and even if he was not the one who killed him, that was the punishment he deserved.

Frieza started laughing, which only caused Vegeta's blood to boil in his veins. "I see the almighty prince gets to decide who live and who die in his kind." Frieza stood up from his chair and walked in the direction of Vegeta. "You should enjoy that power, that will be the only you get. You can kill Nappa for all I care, but you, I want to keep you."

"Why?" Vegeta was confused as why Frieza was keeping him alive; if he was so scared that one of them would become the legendary one day, why take the risk to keep any of them alive?

Frieza chuckled. "Because you are strong. You are a pain in the ass, but you are strong, and I need good subjects and strong warriors to take over the universe. You will always obey me, because you know you can't beat me, and never will." Frieza extended his arms and grabbed Vegeta's chin; he started shaking Vegeta's head a little, like he was a little dog.

"I am more powerful than you thought. I can only get stronger." Vegeta was now smirking; he knew Frieza was trying to hide his growing fear for the prince of all saiyan's pretended power.

Frieza's facial features frowned as he let go of the prince's face. "You will never be powerful enough to kill me." He turned his body around, so that he was now facing the wall; Lord Frieza crossed his arms behind his back. "You are prohibited from training starting right now."

Vegeta's teeth clenched as he tried to not punch the ugly lizard. Prevent him from training? This wast he only way he had to take out his anger, or to relax after a day of insults. "Why?" muttered Vegeta, his teeth still tight together.

"Because I control you, and not the opposite, little monkey." Frieza turned his index around, letting Vegeta know he had him wrapped around his finger. He loved to get him angry any chances he had, it was somewhat a distraction.

"Fine, I won't go in the training center." Vegeta sighed; he would have to train around that little wench he was now sharing his room with, but he had no other choices since he really wanted to train. Vegeta did not want her to see the progress he was making in case she would report them to Lord Frieza, but it's not like he had a choice anymore.

"I will be watching you." Frieza did a kind of smile to the prince of all saiyans. "From closer than you think."

Of course, that statement only made Vegeta believe even more that Bulma was working for Frieza, and he should watch out for her, since she could try something on him while he was sleeping. Although, even with all those doubts, he still believed for some reasons that this girl was more than that. She had other motivations for what she was doing, he just did not know what.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was taking about bath; the third today. Eversince Radditz had put his hands on her, she had felt extremely dirty and soiled; no other man was supposed to put his hands on her except for Vegeta, even though he did not know that yet. Bulma let her head lay on the edge of the bath, even if it was not comfortable; she had never been so happy yet so depressed at the same time.

Killing Radditz had brought something in her that she could not figure out. Actually, she had a hint; all these years she was not allowed to train and was treated like a slave, and for the first time of her life, she used her power. Maybe her saiyan instincts had been sleeping all these years because of how she had been raised, and after killing and slightly _fighting_ they were awake! Well, whatever it was, for the first time in a long time she actually felt good.

Now she finally understood why Vegeta liked fighting some much, Bulma felt like it was bringing her a sense of power, a sense of control she never had in her entire life. Plus, this had also showed her that she was way more powerful than she thought; she had managed to kill Radditz, who was suppose to be more powerful then her, with one simple energy ball.

Yet, even though she was this happy, she felt slightly depress; Bulma was not use to kill; it was a whole new experience, and in a way, none of what happen whas Radditz's fault. The blue saiyan always knew that if any of them found out about her something like that would happen, and it was only normal; she was the only female left with who they could mate. Naturally, they would want to fight for her, and since Vegeta was the most powerful, tricking her into mating with him was the only way Radditz had to get her.

Bulma also remembered passing right beside Vegeta when she had speed away from the room. He had been speeding through to get to Radditz's room, and the moment she went pass the door she remembered their arms touching. Bulma did not think Vegeta felt it because he had not stop at the touch. Not that she mind, it was better if he did not know she was the one who killed Radditz.

The blue haired woman jumped in shock when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Who the hell could possibly be knocking? She knew Vegeta was gone all day to the training center, and would not be back before another couple of hours. Bulma sighed heavily before getting out of the bathtub, and quickly wrapped her tail around her waist, and made a small knot; it was not going anywhere. Since she had no clothes around, she grabbed the yellow towel that was one the counter and wrapped it tightly around her body, which was kind of hard since it was very short; she simply made sure her tail would not shown.

The blue haired saiyan thought she was going to have a heart attack when she opened the bathroom's door; right there in front of her was standing Vegeta. All she could do is open her mouth in surprise; wasn't he suppose to be training? Bulma was too shocked to realize that she was only wearing a towel around her body. She might not have notice, but Vegeta, against his will, had.

Her maginificent blue hair were soaking wet, and were sticking to her pale white skin, causing her bright cerulean eyes to stand out even more. Her full lips were slightly more red than usually, or so it seemed to him, and seeing her mouth formed in this 'O' shape was giving him some ideas. But Vegeta knew it was too much when he noticed her full breasts; her tight towel was wrapped around them, bringing them even closer, causing her to have a very deep cleavage. They were so compressed that they were popping out of the towel, leaving barely anything to his imagination. His eyes started to travel down, and he noticed her long smooth looking legs, to finally see the bottom of her full round ass perked out of the towel.

Since he was too busy looking at her body, he did not noticed the embarassment Bulma found herself in; her cheeks were a bright red. Bulma did not even dare moving, almost afraid to break the daze that was going on right now. The blue saiyan was confuse and did not know what to do; she looked down at the prince, and noticed the huge bulge in his short. He was obviously aroused by the sight of her wet and half naked body.

Vegeta seemed in a sort of trance; he was not thinking about the fact that she was not a saiyan, or that this was ridiculous how aroused this woman was getting him; he simply _wanted_ her. He noticed the scar of her right breast, and without thinking he simply reached for it. Bulma felt shock going through her whole body as the tip of his finger touched the scar on her breast. Vegeta softly slide his index down the scar, causing a soft moan to escape Bulma's mouth. _This is so wrong._ She knew she should be trying to stop him, and her head kept yelling at her to back away, but her body simply could not listen.

Her heart started beating very fast when she felt Vegeta's hands on her hips. Then, there was a pause, it seemed like he was hesitating to bring her closer; Bulma felt like her body did not want to let him think, and she felt her body pushing itself against Vegeta. As soon as their body came in contact, she bite her lower lip at the feeling, and enjoyed the heat emaning from his body. She could feel the arousal from his crotch being pressed against hers, and it was simply driving her crazy. Her head kept asking her what she was doing, but she could not help but enjoy this guilty pleasure; she had always wanted this, and she did not know if she could go back.

Vegeta's brain was simply turned off; he had never felt this way before; never in his entire life. It felt like his whole body was on fire, and he was craving every single touch he could get from her. He needed more every seconds, he _wanted _more. He put his hands on her back, and brought her even closer if that was possible. He started to play with the edge of the towel with one hand while the other one remained on her hip. Vegeta slowly pushed down on the towel, completely revealing her breasts. Bulma's cheeks became slightly red, as she raised her hand, ready to cover them, but Vegeta pushed her arm away, and bent down slightly to kiss her breast softly on her scar.

Bulma had been staring at Vegeta's tail for a while now; it had been flickering around like crazy for a while now, and she could not help but wonder how it felt, if it was smooth. She had not touch a saiyan's tail except hers in 16 years, and Vegeta's one seemed very tempting. Inconsciously, she reached out for it, and softly pet it, sending shocks of pleasure down Vegeta's spine. _Damn this girl is good._ Vegeta could not help it; he raised his head, and his lips where only inches away from Bulma's full red cherry lips, but he did not kiss her. The prince simply brushed his own lips against her, making her very weak in the knee.

He wanted to taste and touch every part of her body; he could not bring himself to stop. Her skin was simply too soft, and smooth; he could not get enough. And every tast he would get of it would bring a vanilla flavor in his mouth, driving over the edge a little more everytime. She had not been touching him as much as he had, but he did not care _he_ wanted her body, and he knew she was fully consentent, and did not cared about anything else.

If Vegeta and Bulma would not have been so caught up in their little session, maybe they would have noticed someone coming inside of the room, and walking their way, but Vegeta was too busy with his face buried in Bulma's breasts, and she brought her hand in his hair, grabbing a bunch, as she supressed a soft moan, biting her lip.

"Well, well."

That voice brought them back to reality, as Vegeta looked at who talked and saw Zarbon standing right in front of them, a smirk on his face. The prince looked in front of him, getting a small glimpse at Bulma's breasts one more time, as he stood up fully again looking away. He had no idea what had gotten over him, and for what seemed like the first time of his life, the prince felt embarassed. Bulma for herself, had raised her towel to cover herself, and she could not help but only fix the ground in shame. What in the world was she thinking? Vegeta could have felt her tail, he could have smelled her, he could have been killed! She looked up at Zarbon, and could not help but wonder what was going to happen to her.

She thought he was going to glare at her, but he seemed rather happy, which was very strange. "Go in the hall, Frieza wants to talk to you." there was barely any anger in his voice.

_Weird._

"Oh, and by the way." Bulma turned around to face Zarbon who had both of his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Good job." Zarbon pointed in direction of Vegeta. "I knew there was a reason Frieza kept a human like you around."

Bulma did not understand what he meant; what in the world was he talking about? But when she turned her head in direction of Vegeta she could see the look of anger on his face. _Wait._ Yes, Zarbon was making it look like this little heated session was all planned by Frieza, and that she had simply been playing with Vegeta. Bulma brought her hand to her mouth, covering it, as Vegeta glanced at her in disgust.

Vegeta could not stand to be in the same room than _her_ anymore. He could not believe he had been played like that; was this why he had been attraced to her? Frieza had planned something? Had he drug him or something? That's why he had not been allow to train! To be stuck in a room with that two face bitch! Vegeta decided it was better for him to leave this room and go train, even if it was defended; he needed to get his head away from this wench. As he passed beside Bulma he made sure to hit her in the way very hard, making her fall on the ground.

When Bulma heard the door closed, she stood up on her feet, very angry. "What the hell?" Zarbon remained a little surprise at first, the saiyan had never really address to him in such a tone before. "What are you doing?"

"I saw you and the monkey in your little session. You wanted to tell him? You wanted him to die?" Frieza had been gone when Zarbon had spotted the two primates being very intimates; he did not even think twice about it, and immediately ran downstairs to stop it. Why? Because this little brat was not in power to decided if, and when Vegeta would find out. Only Frieza had that power, and Zarbon would make sure it remains that way. Also, he had made sure to get Vegeta angry, so this would never happen again.

"You can't control your life. We do." Bulma felt the tears coming up to her eyes; she had never felt as happy as she had been a couple of minutes ago, in Vegeta's embrace. In that moment, she could not have cared less about the risk, she simply wanted her prince, but again, Frieza had ruined everything like he would always do. Bulma had to control herself very hard to not let her ki go out of proportion as her anger rised inside of her.

Yet, everything had felt so perfect a couple of minutes ago.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Fuck_.

Vegeta was hitting on one of the punching bag of the training center. Nappa had asked him what was wrong, but Vegeta could not tell him; after all, didn't he ignore Radditz for mating with a non-saiyan woman? Wasn't he about to do the same thing earlier? Vegeta was trying to convince himself that it was not the same time; Frieza had tried to trick him. Why? He did not know, all he knew was that he wanted to kill Frieza, and _her. _

Despite his best efforts, Vegeta could not get her out of his head; her smell and her touch was now everywhere on him. He wanted to take a shower deeply, but could not go back in the bathroom; too much memories. He could not even remember why he had started to touch her, why he had reached for that perfectly round perky breast.

_Not Again!_

The prince of all saiyans could not get the body of a simple human out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy. He could still remember how soft her skin was, how she tasted. Yet, he still had to remind himself that she worked for Frieza and all of this was simply a plan to trick him; it was all fake. All those feelings he had experienced for the first time of his life; they were all fake. But how? What did Frieza do to make him attracted to this human? How could he have done that? Some many thought were running through his head.

Vegeta was determined to find out the truth, no matter what the cost would be.

Nappa was watching Vegeta from far, and could not help but wonder what happened, all he knew was that it had something to do with that slave he was living with since he could smell her all over Vegeta. One thing was strange though, Nappa could also smell the arousal state Vegeta had been in a few minutes ago. The reason for that was quite simple, the young prince never had that strong intense smell on him before, and Nappa was confused as why a human would have excited him so much.

Vegeta glanced at Nappa, knowing perfectly he was examining him, and smelling him. Heck, the older saiyan probably could smell that human all over him; even him could smell her, and it was intoxicating. _No._ He had to stop with this, he could feel himself get arouse again, just by thinking back about what happened. He punched the punching bag one more time before stopping; this was no use, he was in no state to train, as much as he tried, he simply could not.

The prince decided to go back in his room and see if that _woman_ was still there. If she was, he needed to talk to her, actually, more than talk to her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Those stupid monkeys!"

Frieza had just watch what had happen between Bulma and Vegeta, and could not believe that even with her dumb ass brain, that blue saiyan had not blown away her cover. Everything was going to very bad, and he kept stressing over Vegeta. He did not understand how he could have get so powerful, and to admit the truth, he was slightly scared that he would become the legendary.

Frieza could not help but wonder what would have happen if Zarbon had not stop the two of them? Would she had stop it, or not? Maybe Vegeta would have found out who she truly was, and then, how would he react? Frieza knew for a fact the monkey would be more than angry at him for keeping her a secret, but there was more to this. Vegeta would probably _care _for the girl, and that was the most important thing.

Right now, Frieza had nothing he could take away from Vegeta to keep him under control, but if he would give them to Vegeta to get attached to the female, then she could be a weapon Frieza would use against him to obtain what he want; the full control of Vegeta. Frieza smiled to himself; he truly was a genius. Before, except threatning to kill him, Frieza had nothing else over Vegeta since he had destroy everything he ever had that meant something to him. Maybe that had not been the smartest idea, but even the greatest can make mistakes. Now, he was going to give him back some, so he can play with it.

"Zarbon!" Frieza called his servant through the scouter; he was going to need his help. Frieza called him one more time, before sitting down on his throne like chair, waiting for the green alien to show up. Everything was going to be perfect. His plan would work, like all of his others almost always did, and that was it!

After what seemed like forever to him, Frieza finally saw Zarbon coming in. He had called that idiot minutes ago already! "What took you so long." he hissed at the green alien, who bowed down to his master the instant he saw him.

"My apology master." Zarbon stood up and started to walk in Frieza's direction. "I came as fast I could." Frieza simply signaled him, carelessy, to come toward him, which Zarbon hurried to do. He didn't want to get him even angrier than he already was.

Frieza stood up and walked in the direction of his loyal servant. "Where is the girl?" The green alien seemed rather surprised by the question. Did he want to kill her, or even Vegeta for what had happen? He thought that's what was about to happen. How would he loved to be the one to terminate Vegeta's life.

"In Vegeta's room."

The _poor_ thing had cried after he had left. Bulma thought Vegeta would probably never look and talk to her again after what had happen. It had been her chance to get with him, even so slightly and Frieza had to ruin it, like he had ruin everything for her.

Frieza nodded. "Excellent. Now,I know Vegeta is on his way to the room, would you stop him for me? I do not want him to go in there yet." Yes, he had a very good plan all prepare for the prince of all saiyans, and he would not even see it coming. "I want you to pretend you are scared he is going to kill the girl. And try to convince him to not do it, because I would be greatly disappointed."

Zarbon looked pretty puzzled, but he still nodded to his master. "Yes, Lord Frieza. But may I ask why?"

Frieza had a small evil laugh escaping his mouth. "You will see in time, trust me. You can even assist to the show."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Get out of my way." hissed Vegeta in direction of Zarbon, who had came out of nowhere to stop right in front of him. "I have important things to do, more important than you!"

"Don't kill her." asked Zarbon in an almost pledding voice as he put his hand on Vegeta's chest to stop him from getting any further. "Don't girl that human girl." Zarbon hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Vegeta was very puzzled by the green alien's actions. Why would he cared what he would do to the girl? Not that he had planned to kill her, simply hurt her. "Why do you care?"

Zarbon sighed heavily. "Just don't kill her please." Seeing how Vegeta was still trying to walk pass him, Zarbon pushed him against the nearest wall, causing Vegeta to slightly wince. "Frieza would kill me if I let anything happen to her!"

Vegeta finally seemed interested in what he was saying. So the girl was important to Frieza? This was quite surprising; Frieza never cared about anyone else but himself, why would a simply human have so much value for him? "Why? Why does he care about her?" Maybe she was important because he was using her to get through to him; and he had even succeeded for a short period of time.

Zarbon shook his head vigorously to the saiyan. "I cannot tell you. But the girl needs to remain alive, the lif-" Zarbon pretended he already had said to much, and Vegeta seemed to believe the whole thing. _He really is a dumb monkey, _Zarbon tried his best not to smile at the thought. "Look, Frieza would be very angry if you kill the girl."

Vegeta wondered where Zarbon had gotten the idea he wanted to kill the girl, when it was not his intentions; well, now it was becoming more and more. If Frieza was scared he would killed the girl, that meant he had the power over that lizard for the first time of his life. He did not care if he killed the girl; she had tricked him and frankly that was all that she deserved, and if her death meant power, well this was fine with him.

"What would he do if I kill this human?" Vegeta wanted to actually take the time to listen to Zarbon for once. This idiot might bring him the information he needed and actually help him, unlike usually. Well, of course Zarbon would not know what he would be doing; this stupid alien was too dumb to realize what Vegeta had planned!

Zarbon could not hide completely the smile that draw on his face. Vegeta was going for this whole scheme with no doubt at all. "He would get very angry. You know he is scared about of you since you kil-" Zarbon brought his hand on his mouth; this time what he had said was half true. The main reason why Frieza was doing this was before he was scared of Vegeta becoming too strong.

Vegeta couldn't contain his laugh; the so pretended powerful Frieza was scared of a little monkey? Well, that was a first; he told him he would show him who is weak, and this was simply proving his point. "And why should that stop me?" Frieza was scared of him, and to make make him even more terrify and scared, he should not kill the girl? That did not make any sense.

"I will not fight you." That one surprised Vegeta; Zarbon always wanted to fight him, saying he was stronger than him. Was Zarbon now scared of him since he _killed_ Radditz? Everybody's attitude had changed so much since then. Even Nappa had been quite surprise; he had not believe it. He knew Vegeta was a cold hearted person most of the time, but kill Radditz? It was harsh even for him. Of course, he did not say it that way to the prince, he would never dare.

Vegeta came closer to Zarbon, trying to intimidate him. "I hope for you, you will not. Or it will be your death." Zarbon did not pretend that much to be scared; he slightly was, after all, the saiyan had killed Radditz didn't he? And he unlock such an immense power, that it was hard to know what was what anymore. "Get out of my way."

Vegeta pushed Zarbon out of the way and started to walk in direction of his own room, to find this girl, and perhaps kill her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Did I say small special surprise?_

_My bad, I am truly sorry._

_Awee, come on, you guys know you love me for this chapter lol. I hope nobody is disappointed. There is a lot more to come!_

_PLEASE, Love & Review! (especially review lol)_

_Maddie xoxo  
_


	9. Chapter 8: There comes a time

_Oh, not as much reviews anymore :( Lol, it's okay I still love you guys with all my heart! So here is a new chapter, I know it is coming in later than usually, its just I had a test this morning and I didn't have the time to post it! Dont kill me. My test went really bad, so I hope I well get a bunch of warm comments to make me feel better LOL :P_

_Anyways, on with the review._

**Kitty;** Oh he will, I promise he will. :P I love the tension too, but I cant wait until it goes to another level;) Lol, I hope you wont be disappointed by this chapter and that you will keep on reviewing ! :D

**loneshinobi;** I know! Damn, I wonder who's the idiot that made Zarbon arrived at that moment, who in the world is writing this crap...mmm, lol. I hope you'll find this next chapter great too! :)

**Schoolgirl325;** Vegeta is a fighter, scars are proof of you fighting, I am sure he is deeply in love with them LOL :P Well, she did say that, but remember that all of this little scene was very unplanned for her. Dont worry she will take care of them. As long as I drive you nuts in a good way, I love it! Lol. Yeah, Veggie tends to have the big head sometimes, and I think he just like the power sensation, and forgets the rest lol. You are THAT's COOL. Go nurses! LOL Are you going for straight nursing or you will do a specialization? - I did not forget about Love is the most difficult, I just have already 4 chapters written, but I do not know how to divide them, because of future events in the story but it will be posted soon.

**ginsensu;** Well, its Frieza, so I think you can expect it to be very evil and to hurt a lot of people lol! Ahh, I think everybody (including me) is very excited for that FAMOUS MOMENT. Keep tuned , and you will one day read it . LOL :P

**IfLooksCouldKill;** I am glad you do, and that you found my story refreshing. I rarely do common stories, except sometimes, when I just cant help myself, so I hope this one will be quite different. Yeah, english is not my first language, but I tried my best. But if you see some common mistakes that I repeat very often, dont be afraid to tell me. Maybe I should look into a beta-reader? Lol, awee, well guess what THE WAIT IS NOW OVER. I hope you will be fond of this chapter too! :P :D

**RougeHeartz;** Of course I am continuiting! I never had any plan to stop :) Awe, I am glad and happy you think so. Mmm , I wonder what vegetable head is going to do ? Geeze, I hope we will find out! Lol.

**Grescia;** You do? Because sometimes I am afraid people just want straight foward like one line. than change line-space. one line. Because I have seen many of those before, but I dont know, I am fond of description so THANK YOU :D lol. I am so glad people like how I keep twisting things. Oh, well, with Frieza you can never know! insert evil laugh. lol. Well here is the next chapter, so stop being anxious! lol

**Ashley;** Frieza, the son of a bitch you gotta love :P Oh yeah, you get goooood feelings, because things are CRAZY NUTSY in this chapter ( i hope ) LOL :P You know me.

Here goes for the lovely review! :) Now on with the NEXT chapter. 8th one! It goes so fast...lol.

Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z. (But by now, I think everybody figured that one out...)

.

**_Chapter 8:_ _"There comes a time in every life we find the heart we're looking for."_**

**_.  
_**

_"They're coming!" exclamed Chi her voice filled with anger, and pain. She thought it might have taken them a while before they get to their house since they were far from the city, but with Frieza's men you can not expect anything. Kakarot was gone fighting, and trying to protect the area around their house as Chi was trying to find a way to escape and protect their daughter, Bulma. _

_"Who's coming mama?" asked the little blue haired girl, her cerulean eyes filled with tears; she did not like it when her mother was a mess like this. Her mom always had such control of herself and was very powerful. _

_It broke Chichi's heart to see her like this, but she had no time for explanation; they had to get out of there. "Bad people." That should be enough to keep her quiet so Chi could focus. Her dark black eyes were scanning the room very fast as she tried to get anything to catch her eye, and have an idea._

_"Can't daddy kill them? He is strong!" 4 years old Bulma jumped down from the table and started to run in direction of the door; her dad would protect her; he always had! That's why her mommy and daddy were keeping her inside the house all the time. They were making sure nobody could hurt her._

_"Daddy can't." Chi sighed as she hurried to grab her daughter before she go outside; she did not need to be out there, and expose herself, things were bad enough already. Chi sat down on a chair and sat Bulma on her laps, the little girl rested her head on her mother's chest, while Chi gently stroke her hair. _

_Chi knew that this little girl did not come from her, but she loved her like her own daughter; she cared too much. Saiyans were not supposed to be all sweet with their children, but sometimes Chi would slip. She felt so bad about all those times she had to be strict, and teach her how to respect the royal family and all the crap that came with it, that when she could, she would give her a little bit of love. Of course, that would probably be very bad in the future; if she was to show any signs of weakness, like caring in front of the royal family, the price to pay for Chi and Kakarrot would be gigantic; her life. _

_Bulma was completely left in the dark about what was going on, but her mother was not; Chi knew they were close. Her mate could not hold them for very long, and she needed to protect her daughter. Chi almost felt her heart stop when two people almost broke down her door, as they broke in their house. The beautiful woman with raven hair held her daughter close to her, thinking it was Frieza's army that came in. She felt herself came down when she raised her eyes and noticed it was two saiyans; a male and a female._

_"We are going to hide here." said the male, but not as a request, but more as an order. Saiyans would never go as low as begging for help, they simply took what they wanted! Chi did not really pay attention to them; they could be helpful, maybe they would distract Frieza's men when they would come in. Of course, she thought that before they noticed the strange hair color of the little girl on her lap._

_"She is a blue saiyan?" said the female with her eyes wide opened. "Why weren't we inform about such a birth?" the female's tone was very bitter as she glared at Chi. "Send her out there! SHE COULD SAVE US!" The female ran for Bulma, trying to take her away from Chi._

_"Don't touch her!" Chi put Bulma down on the floor, and extended her arm in front of the woman, her palm, where a small energy ball was starting to form, facing her face. Chi turned her head and looked at her, semi-terrified daughter on the floor. "Go to your room."_

_Bulma kept looking at her mother, than the female saiyan, and then at her mother again. "But momm-"_

_"Don't argue with me! GO TO YOUR ROOM." fighting the tears, Bulma ran inside of her room, closing the door so hard, it almost slammed. She did not understand what was going on, and why she had to leave and it was making her upset._

_Bulma's back was pressed against her door as she was sobbing softly, making sure barely any tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her mother would get very upset when she would cry, and then she would hit herself saying she was making her weak. Her mother did a lot of thing Bulma did not understand; she could be two differents people during the day that can just switch at any moment. Bulma felt like her heart stopped when she started to hear energy balls being blast around; she could not tell who was fighting. She shuted her eyes closed very tight, and pray with all her heart that her mother was not hurt. She could not survive without her mommy! After a couple of minutes, the fighting stopped, but Bulma was still too scared to go outside and see what was going on. She knew a saiyan was never scared, but sometimes she could not help it._

_Suddenly she heard a very big scream coming from her mother, and her heart started racing. Bulma turned the handle of her door, and opened it, peaking outside. It seemed nobody was there, or nobody was alive. She slowly walked towards the kitchen and all she could see was two bodies laying on the table, but she was not tall enough to tell who they were. Was it her parents, or the strangers? Bulma took a look around, and saw nobody was there. Did that mean the strangers killed her parents, and left? Surely her parents would have never abandonned her like this._

_As Bulma was walking towards the table to identify the body, she heard footsteps coming her way, and people talking. She could not recognize the voice, and immediately got scared. Bulma decided to hide under the table, but still tried to get a view of who was coming in. As the door blasted away, she noticed a guide nice looking green man coming in, his armor covered in blood._

_(Chi's POV of the fight)_

_As soon as the door closed, Chi started to blast the strangers with energy balls. The female seemed to shock to react, but her husband was not, and he attacked Chi back, with what seemed like stronger energy ball. But the raven hair female did not let that get to her, as she simply powered up slightly and created a much powerful one. A huge orange energy ball that was about half the size of the room was floating right in front of her. Chi smirked as she read the fear in the couple's eyes; with that, she threw the energy ball at them, causing them to fall dead on the kitchen table._

_"That should show them."_

_As she was about to go get her daughter, she felt a hand grabbed her arm forcefully. Chi let out a scream as she did not know who was pulling her out of the house. She only recognize the person when she was outside. "Kakarot?" she said almost confused._

_"We have to go, I have a small ship, it can fit you and me!" said Kakarot as he dragged his mate towards the small round ship that was right beside their house. "We have to hurry before someone pays attention."_

_Chi tried to break free from her mate's grip. "Bulma is still inside." She did not want to leave her there by herself, plus the only purpose as why the king and queen had kept them alive for so long was to take care of this little girl. "We have to go get her."_

_Kakarot did not stop walking. "We don't have the time or the place for her." Chi had never heard her husband's voice being so cold and inconsiderated. "We have to leave now." _

_"I won't leave without her."_

_Kakarot scoffed. "She is not even our daughter for Kami's sake!" He shook his head; he liked the little girl but unlike his mate he had remain a true saiyan; he did not care about her. He kept on dragging his mate against her will toward the ship, and finally threw her inside. She tried to get out screaming, and trying to get her daughter but he did not let her._

_The last thing Chi saw was Zarbon, which she remembered from previous encounter, entering her house. Worry and fear filled her mind as she wondered what would happen to her little girl._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was sitting on the floor of the room, and she started to panic slightly when she could feel Vegeta's ki; he was coming in the room. The blue saiyan had not seen him ever since the little _incident_ in the morning, and frankly, for the first time of her life, she did not want to see him. Things had started great between them but because of stupid _Lord_ Frieza, it had all been ruined. Bulma had been so angry at the lizard for taking _everything_ she had away from her; she simply wanted to break his neck, and promised herself that, one day, she would kill him. Vegeta might want to get his revenge first put she would not let him; Frieza was hers.

Heck, she would give her life if it could meant Frieza's death. Better hers than anybody else; many lives had been taken away because of her already. Bulma always felt responsible for her parents's death; they were only trying to protect her, and it cost them their lives. It was also another reason as why she value so much her secret; her prince's fate depend on her, and she was not about to let it go to waste like her parents's.

Bulma looked around the room, and she felt rage fill her heart. She immediately stood up and started to scan the room for any of those famous devices Frieza had put in the room. The blue haired saiyan felt her blood rise in her veins as she thought that without these, he would have never found out; Zarbon would have never interfered in her fantasy. Bulma was going around like she was crazy; breaking furnitures, throwing objects around. When she family found one hidden in one of the lamp, she took it out and observe it.

"I hope you are looking." she said talking to the camera. "Because I want to tell you that I will destroy ALL the cameras and devices. I HATE YOU and I HATE what YOU have DONE to my FAMILY AND MY LIFE." Bulma felt slightly surprised at what she was doing; the blue saiyan knew there was consequences to such behaviour towards Frieza, yet she could not stop. She even yelled how much she despised him; this kind of rage was new to her. Bulma finally understood why Vegeta would disobey the orders even if he knew what his punishment would be; _the rush._ Bulma had never felt so alive of her entire life.

But Bulma did not stop at only one camera; she looked around, and almost destroy the whole room trying to find the rest. Everytime she found one, she would step on it crushing it into little pieces. She knew her ki was probably higher than it usually was, but even in her rage, she made sure it was low enough that nobody would really care about her. From time to time, she would check were Vegeta was; he was getting closer and closer. The blue saiyan did not care about the rage he would be in when he would come in; Vegeta would already probably want to kill her, getting him angrier would not change anything.

Bulma wondered if someone was watching her; Frieza was probably always looking at the cameras to make sure she was being a good little _pet_. The only person she owed respect and devotion to was Vegeta, not some lizard! She sighed heavily as she remembered that this monster could kill her prince in an instant, and yet, Bulma could not help but wanting to destroy everything even more.

"So not only are you weak, a spy, a liar, and a pet, but now you are crazy."

The blue saiyan's turned her head as soon as she heard the voice. How could she have missed him? Bulma had been watching his ki, yet somehow, Vegeta was standing right in front of her, and she had not felt him. The blue haired saiyan's eyes avoided Vegeta's as she simply scanned the room around her, looking at her mess. Well, she did not regret it; it did feel very fulfilling to destroy.

Vegeta had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face; _a smirk?_ Bulma wondered why he was so happy, shouldn't he be mad at her? Vegeta started to walk towards her, his arms still crossed, and only stopped when he felt himself step on something. The prince of all saiyans looked down at his foot and noticed all the broken cameras and eletronic devices that lay on _his_ floor.

He raised his head and look straight into Bulma's cerulean eyes. "Destroying evidences?" Vegeta chuckled as he simply kicked the pieces away from his path. "Apparently, you are very valuable to Frieza." Vegeta stopped walking towards her, and sat down on the edge of his bed. He would not take her right now and slice her throat; it would be too easy. The prince of all saiyans knew he had to do this in front of Frieza, after all, if she was so important, he would not let him harm her in any way would he?

Bulma did not know where to go, or if the prince would even allow her to move; she simply stood still where she already was standing. "I am not." which was the truth; Frieza did not really cared about her, she seemed to only be some sort of distraction, some kind of _pet_ to him.

"Don't lie to me woman! You think I'm an idiot? Why would he keep _you?_ He certainly isn't fucking you! There is only one option left." Vegeta had gotten up so fast, Bulma had not seem him move at all. One thing she had noticed is how much is ki would rise when the prince was angry. Vegeta put his hand on her throat grabbing her forcefully, but not hard enough to prevent her from breathing. "You are simply a toy he is using to get to me."

That could be technically true. "You don't know who I am." Bulma said between some coughing and choking; he was after all, almost strangle her. "Why do you do this?" The blue saiyan tried to remain as formal as she could with her prince; she was slightly afraid to insult him. Even talking back to him like this was hard for her.

Vegeta laughed in an almost evil manner. "I don't need to know who a worthless piece of trash like you is..." Vegeta had stopped talking the moments her deep blue eyes locked with his dark onyx eyes. For a second time, Vegeta could swear he knew this eyes, he had seen them somewhere. He brought his right hand to his head, rubbing his forehead. It was impossible, the only time he had seen this woman was on the ship, it had to be right?

Bulma seemed very confused at the puzzling look Vegeta had on his face. Why had he stopped all of the sudden? Although, she was lost in thoughts, Bulma did not break the gaze that they had; she felt like it was calming him down a little. His ki at slightly drop, and the hold he had on her neck was not as strong anymore.

Vegeta broke the gaze the moment Bulma's lips slightly parted, as he remembered the kiss they had share that same day. _She tricked me into it, didn't she?_ Yet, a part of him could not believe a powerful saiyan like him could be tricked by a weak and pathetic human. The sound of Bulma's voice brought him back to reality as she spoke for the first time in a couple of minutes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bulma tried to hide the fear in her voice, and hoped her prince had not noticed it. Death was better than a life without him wasn't it? Yet, Bulma could not help but wonder if there was more to life then this; obediant, and loving. She loved her prince, after all she was ready to sacrify her own life for him, but she simply wondered if there was more.

The prince smirked again. "Maybe." yet, that word sounded very bitter and fake to him as it escaped his lips. This woman was truly driving him crazy! To try to bring some more power to himself, he once again tighten his grip on her throat, trying to maybe scared her. He was not quite sure what he was doing. Vegeta had came in the room with the idea of killing her and spilling her blood in front of Frieza, but now her blue eyes were haunting his thoughts.

"I am not quite sure what I am going to do with you just yet." Maybe he had to bring her to Frieza; seeing that ugly lizard might bring back the fury and anger he felt before looking into her eyes. Surely, he was going to avoid that gaze from now on.

Vegeta decided to release Bulma's throat very violently as he almost threw her against the floor. Bulma was on her knees, and both of her palms were against the cold ground as she deseperately tried to catch her breath back. When she thought she finally felt slightly better, Bulma felt a hand grab her by the hair and drag her.

"We'll see what Frieza has to say about this."

Bulma's face winced in pain as she felt herself being drag around like a lifeless doll.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"I guess my little monkey is angry with me." said Frieza as he watched the, now blank, screen of his surveillance television. "The bitch broke all the cameras!" He did not seem angry though, he seemed rather amused. _It seems she has just started to develop some saiyan attitude._ _We will have to do something about that._ For now, she was simply distraction. He could get cameras re-installed in simply two minutes and she would not even know about it. Of course, he had to admit he had not been quite subtle with these ones. Frieza shrugged his shoulders; he did not care about this for the moment, he had bigger plans that were coming his way.

Frieza's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The Lord turned his head and saw his own _pet_, Zarbon coming inside the room, a smile on his face.

"I take it that stupid monkey believed you?"

Zarbon simply answered his master with a huge evil grin on his face. "Like he could have not." Zarbon knew Frieza would be very proud of him for this and he might get away without a beating this time. Usually, for no reason, Frieza would simply take out some of his frustration about Vegeta on him, which was a big reason why Zarbon despised the monkey.

"You did a good job Zarbon." Frieza walked to his chair, and procceed to sit in it, as Zarbon was feeling a little relief. He just hoped everything would go according to Frieza's plan, whatever it was, because if anything was to go wrong, somebody in this ship would die. "Now we simply have to wait for this little monkey to show up."

Zarbon gave Frieza a puzzled look. "Sir, how do you know he will bring her here?"

Frieza simply laughed at Zarbon's stupidity. "Because he is an idiot, and I know what he thinks. He is blinded by his rage, and that makes him so predictable." The Lord shook his head; emotions were really a weakness, and even though Vegeta did not think anger was a weakness, it was betraying him most of the time; he could not even think sometimes because his rage was taking over. "But of course, you are too simple minded to know such things."

"May I ask, what is the plan?" Zarbon was very intrigued about Frieza's plan, especially since it involved that stupid girl he had hated ever since she started growing up. Zarbon, as much as it disgusted him, had found himself _slightly_ attracted to the female saiyan; you had to be stupid not to notice that knocked out body. He had actually tried to get a few grab once while she was sleeping but Frieza had stopped him and gave him the beating of a life time.

_Flash Back_

_Bulma had worked all night long in the Medical Lab, and against her wish she had fallen asleep on one of the bed. At first, she simply told herself she was resting her eyes for a few seconds, but that is never true, and indeed she fell in a deep sleep. When she had closed her eyes, she had been all alone in the lab, which made her feel a little safer; she had locked the door and except Frieza, nobody else had the code to open them, at least, she thought so._

_If she had been awake, she had known how wrong she was about this. The door of the medical lab slowly opened, and Zarbon entered. Frieza trusted him with a lot of things, meaning he knew how to enter almost every single places in the ship. He had been watching the blue saiyan the whole time that she had been working, and when he had seen her falling asleep, he thought it would be a perfect opportunity. _

_Of course, Frieza could not know he was here, and it was perfect since the Lord was nowhere near the surveillance room. Zarbon walked silently towards the sleeping beauty, making sure not to wake her. Bulma was sleeping on her side, so he brought his hand to her arm, and slowly turned her around so he could see her face. Zarbon was disgusted by the fact that she was a saiyan, yet, he could not stop thinking about her body. _

_Being on Frieza's good side, Zarbon had many slaves that had for only duty to pleasure him, but he was tired of already used toys. For once, he just wanted something new, and all for him. Zarbon let his hand travel all the way down from her breast, to her hip, and finally rested on her ass. It was not like she was going to be any use for anyone anyway; she was not allowed to say she was a saiyan, who else could she pleasure?_

_Zarbon's eyes were fulled of desired as he bent down to capture and claim Bulma's lips as his own, when he felt a shap pain in his stomach. He turned his head quickly and noticed his master looking at him, ready to throw at him another energy ball._

_"And just what do you think you are doing?" Frieza's voice was colder than usually, and even filled with anger. Frieza was angry at the fact that he could not leave that hideous green frog alone for 5 seconds without him running around behind his back. "I think you want to remove your hand from there."_

_Zarbon looked at his hand that was still resting on Bulma's ass, and hurried to take it away. "I'm sorry Master, I simply wanted to.."_

_"To what? Have some fun?" asked Frieza as the pink energy ball in his hand simply grew bigger and bigger. "I decided who gets to have some fun with her. Who do you think you are you low life scum? She belongs to me, and I DO what I please with her."_

_In fear, Zarbon nodded his head, ready to receive a punishment. "Now get out of my view." Zarbon hurried to run out of the room, considering himself lucky that Frieza had not killed him._

_Frieza walked over the sleeping saiyan and put his hand on her warm cheek. He gently stroke it, like he was petting a cat; a tiny smile on his lips. "Don't worry pet, you will be very useful for me in the future. I have big plans for you."_

_End of flash back_

Zarbon felt cold chills going down his spine as he thought back to the events that had occurs about 6 years ago. Eversince then, he never tried to touch Bulma again, which was what made him hate her so much. She was always walking around looking so fucking good; and when he saw her with that monkey, he felt so angry, and he thought his veins were going to pop.

The door of Frieza's _office_ opened for a second time, but this time it was Vegeta coming in. He stop right in the way of the doors, so they could not close again. He shot a glare at Frieza who simply smiled at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little monkey."

Vegeta started to walk again, revealing to Frieza and Zarbon how he had been carrying Bulma. The female saiyan's face was frowned in fear as she tried to pull on her hair, to break them free. Frieza simply laughed at the view. "You will feel stupid for doing this."

The prince of all saiyans smirked at the Lord. "I don't think I will." He lifted Bulma by her hair so she was now eye level with me; Bulma did not even look at the prince, she was looking at Frieza, her cerulean eyes filled with anger. "See, this _thing_ is very important for you, but it's not to me."

Frieza could not help but laughed again at Vegeta's comment. "And again, you will feel very stupid later on. I think she is very important to _you._" Frieza could not have hope for a better entertainment than this! Things were going better than he had even expected; his plan was working. "Now tell me, what is the _prince of all saiyans_ going to do with this apparently _useless_, what is it again? _human_? You called her?"

Vegeta was getting very angry at Lord Frieza; was he trying to make fun of him? "I called her that way, because that is what she is." Vegeta pulled a knife from behind his back and held it to Bulma's throat. "So tell me Frieza, how do you want your precious pet to die? You want me to slice her throat, or simply blow her up?" Vegeta smirked, thinking he had won this argument.

Lord Frieza had a very hard time hiding his enjoyment. Monkey fighting monkey; no wonder they almost all died, what a stupid race they are. "I think she should be blown up." Frieza smirked back at Vegeta, who did not expect the next comment. "After all, it would be fair that she die like the rest of her people."

The prince of all saiyans' smirk disappeared, as it was replaced by a frown and confusion. "What are you talking about? Humans are not dead_ yet_." He looked at Bulma, observing her; she was a human wasn't she?

"Who told you she was a human? I know I didn't." Frieza wanted to leave some confusion into the prince's mind before revealing the big punch he had been hiding from him all along. "I bet she did."

Vegeta was so confused and puzzled, that he simply nodded to Frieza. If she wasn't human, what in the world else could she be? There was not many races that looked like saiyans.

"What a little liar we have here." said Frieza as he pointed his finger at Bulma, like you do to a dog when he has been bed. "Do you think we should let him on her little secret, _pet_?"

Bulma felt her heart stop as she shook her head vigourously. That meant Vegeta's death, and she rather die than him dying. Why was Frieza doing this to her? Frieza laughed in a cold hearted way. "Don't worry pet, if we tell him, I won't kill him, I promise."

The blue saiyan looked confused, why would Frieza do such a nice thing to her? He had to be up to something. "Kill me for what?" asked Vegeta who was getting angrier now because he did not know what was going on. He shook Bulma violently. "I am not kidding Frieza I will kill her."

Frieza laughed at his angry monkey. "I think there is something you would like to know before you do that." He pointed at Bulma's ass with his finger, but Vegeta did not understand.

"What could I possible want to know about this pathetic human that would make me change my mind?" Frieza was probably only trying to gain some time on him so he could pull one of his tricks; he was not going to get away easily this time.

Frieza stood up from his chair, and make two steps in direction of the two saiyans. "Something very important." Frieza once again, pointed at Bulma's ass. "Ripped her dress off."

"What?" Vegeta did not understand what this had to do with anything. He looked over at Bulma and her cheeks were a bright red, and she was looking at Frieza in a pleding way.

"Just do it monkey." said Frieza as he was getting more and more impatient. "She is a simple human, the view of her naked body should simply disgust you shouldn't it?"

Vegeta sighed at the lizard. "Whatever." The prince of all saiyans violently ripped Bulma's white and gold dress of off her body, causing her to fall on the cold ground completely naked. Bulma hitted her head really hard on the floor, and as she was trying to find her balance back, she raised her head and looked at Frieza. He had the biggest smirk on his face that she had ever since and he was looking at Vegeta. Why would he be so happy while looking at him? It suddenly hit Bulma; her _tail_.

She felt her blood rushing through her whole body as the thought of Vegeta finally finding out about her crossed her mind. She hurried to turn her head and looked at her prince, but she found him in a semi-trance as his eyes would not stop following her blue tail, which was going crazy right now, and moving in ever direction, enjoying the rare freedom.

"Fuck."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_YOU LOVE ME DONT YOU? You better. LOL Well, that was the chapter for today!_

_I hope I will get a lot of reviews :P And I hope you are pretty happy with it._

As you know I usually update within a week, but the more review I get, the happier I am, the happier I am, the faster I write because well you know what good mood does to yah!

So, lots of love & reviews!

_Lol, just kidding. You know that no matter what, next thursday, you will wake up and see that I posted a new chapter at about 8am for me. Lol. Anyways, thats enough typing for me today, and I have to go to class because I am already late (again)._

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	10. Chapter 9: I was always right here

_Holy Crap 11 reviews in one day, you guys are nuts! (In a good way!) Wow, see now I am all happy, so I am updating before thursday (yes, I know, its tuesday but it is still two day before) lol._

_If some people(cause I know there is) are annoyed with me commenting on all the reviews, there is a lot of reviews (20) and a lot of comments, so I suggest you skip a big part. And I will not stop commenting on reviews, so yeah. I think its only fair for me to take them to answers and comment all those lovely reviews because people take time to write them!_

_I hope NOBODY will be disappointed, because apaprently the last chapter was very liked. I know it seems like not much will happen in it, but the scene (ONE SCENE, lol ) is very long, and hopefully will be appreciated._

_Now, on to the reviewers that made me so happy, that I am updating today! :D_

**darkmoonartemis;** Hey seems like I havent heard of you in a while? Have I? Lol. Anyway, thank you for this lovely review! :) I hope this one won't be a disappointement.I did try to make it extra special!

**james;** Is it? I read stories about her _becoming_ a saiyan, but I dont think I stumble on one where she already was, there could be some, but I dont believe if there is, that there are a lot. I am very glad you like it, and thank you for reviewing ! :D

**Rukia Ritsu;** Aww, I am very sorry, I was not trying to make you sad or anything! I just had plans for this chapter, and I had to cut there. I hope you can still get back into it in this chapter ! I will try to keep the chapter good, but I feel like when I dont put cliff or anything, there are just not as good...Lol. I will have to put one now.. damn!

**ginsensu;** Lol, Oh yeah, trust me, he does, or he will...you know what I mean. But you will see more of his reaction right about now. And I hope you will find it funny. Its not often that Veggie head actually feel dumb.

**toni;** Don't wonder any longer, here it is! The answer to your prayers lol! (Alright, I am going over dramatic!) Oh with Frieza you will never know, but if you keep reading, you might. :P

**Schoolgirl325;** I know! Everybody can take a DEEP BREATH NOW, the wait is over! :P LOL, oh dont worry you will find out when she can get dressed LMAO. Oh thats cool. I think they can, well at least my aunt is. But maybe she is more than a RN, I dont know. I want to go for maternity or pediatric. Yeah 4 CHAPTERS, dont worry at least two of them should be coming very soon.

**Temari's Angel;** Oh trust me, he knows he can be, or at least he will. I am glad he knows too, now comes more good stuff, and you guys will actually see some fighting&training&loviecookie...(? lol) Well, You know me, I love to be full of twist with Bulma, and you will see right about now, a little of what I have in store for her !:P

**Ashley;** Ahah, I think you have a fascination for Frieza; not that I can blame you! He is very intriguing! I am loving that you freaking love it. More twist to come, dont w_orry_!

**Kitty;** Yeah, I know how long you guys I've been waiting for this, and I am sorry it took me so long! Dont kill me, it was all part of the story! Hey, I could have waited until chapter 10! LOL :P Just kidding.

**Kao-Misao1728;** Yeah I think it seemed kind of shorter because instead of having a couple of shorter scenes or moment, I had basically three longs scenes, thats why. I think. lol. Because this is one of the biggest chapter (in number of words). I guess it just depends. Awe, I made you sad too? Man, I am so sorry, but hey I am updating now right? :D

**Hurricane Anna;** Curse me? :( LOL, awe, I did not mean to do this, I know its pretty mean to stop it like that, but hey, makes you more excited for the next chapter right? Lol, awee, well, come on, cliffhangers are what makes fic good, because then you cant wait to find out what will happen. And thank you for loving this story! Yeah, I loved this chapter too, I have been waiting to post it for a very long time! trust me! Even I am excited for this chapter, I was writing it, and I was like jumping around lol. Yes, I think its good for me, makes people angry and review, I like it LOL :P Well, thank you, and yeah I know about the few mistakes, again, this is not my first language, I am doing my best though! I wanted to take a beta-reader, but then you gotta wait for _somebody_ else to finish reading and correcting, and then you know like the update time is not in my control anymore, and what if the person has something that delays it, and blah. So I dont know. Hey, look, its not even thursday and I updated! :)

**ToraNoKo123;** Well one thing is for sure; you won't be disappointed by his reaction! (Well I hope so) & the whole chapter is basically about it lol. Well, what we cant really rush it. I mean, the dude will _almost_ die of a heart attack finding out...lol. Wouldnt you? I am happy he found out too! Imagine the whole new world of possibilities for me lol :P

**loneshinobi;** Lol, being able to leave someone out of word, or speechless when you write is the greatest thing in the world ! lol :P I am glad you loved it, and hope the reaction of our dear Veggie head wont disappoint you!

**Grescia;** Yes my dear, the cat is out of the bag! *evil laugh* Well, its not technically now, from the now you meant, but the reaction is here now, now. (? huh) Lol. I know he is, thats why you love him :P I sure hope this chapter will leave you HAPPY, and still full of love for me and the story lol.

**MIchael23;** So much love since last chapter! You have no idea how much in a great mood I am right now. I want to jump around, and throw candies at all of you... ( i am crazy after all ). I am trying to keep up the good work, if I ever go off track, tell me! :P

**palelight;** *heart attack?* Well, I am not a doctor, but I am a nurse, I might be able to revive you or something. LOL. Ohh I am sorry! I didnt want to shorten your life, I simply want to get you addicted to the story lol :P Best BxV ever? You have no idea how wide the smile on my face was when I read that. You just know the right thing to make a writer grin! :D And to your request, here is more. lol. I am the Madame.

**Dierhart;** See, this is what I love! People thinking and going through every little details. I _LOVE_ it. But what I hate is that I cant say anything, or I would ruin it all, lol. Let's just say that Bulma _can_ be useful for a little while longer, and _might_ not be useful forever. Yet, all of this is very unsure. lol. I dont even know. I like to go with the flow. The main story is plan, but one morning I can start typing, and just do, and go. So I can never really say what is coming. Depends on how I feel that morning. Lol. Yes, I can go a couple of ways, I just need to figure out which one. I dont want to go cliché, so we will see. I hope it will be good though! Dont look foward anymore, here is MORE. :D

**antoinette007;** LOL. It's okay, I meant it, I love all of you. You can return the love, its fine :P. Lol, I knew, I tend to be slightly evil sometimes. I was going to put more, but I went...nah!!! Lol. Awe, youre like me, you find a story you like, and then you gotta read every chapters available before you can stop right? It is so bad. Especially when you need to study. I know the feeling. It's like I have this huge anatomy&physiology exam, but then I find this amazing story, and I go, ah, what the hell, then I wonder why I pass so on the limit. LOL. Well, to save you some failing, and some anxiety, I usually update every thursday, I do not write on weekend, and when I update at a special time, its usually tuesday morning. Lol. Write this down on your calendar :P Yeah I liked it too, and now its gone, but there is so much more to see, This story is so far from done. And from what I have plan, It might have a sequel, I am not quite sure yet! Now promise me, after this chapter, go study!! Lol. Just kidding.

**LadyNorth76;** And now I love you for reviewing & loving this fanfiction! I tried really hard to get this chapter done for tuesday, so you could all get the update sooner! Love for me ? Lol, im joking. I hope you will like this one as much as the last one!

**Icekitten4u2love;** I am glad you like the plot so far, I hope I wont screw it all up! I will try to keep going that way, but if something goes wrong, dont be afraid to tell me! Ahhhhhhhh! SOMEBODY REMEMBERS! There will be more about that writing, but I cant reveal too much just yet!! I am evil. lol.

**Ikaru Sentinal;** Lol, I totally know the feeling, because I do that too, no matter what (if I have to study, or _sleep_) I will stay up until I am done. I am very flattered that my fic did that for you! lol :D I know, I feel very bad, because I know for a fact there are mistakes, (désolé...) and if I was to read a french story filled with OBVIOUS mistakes, I would be ticked off, and I know that. Good thing I have the storytelling and the twists and everything else on my side...lol. I think you are the first to like this Bulma, I should like mark my calendar or something! DAMN! lol. I do? I am shocked. Lol, I always felt so TERRIBLE at doing Frieza, I thought somebody was going to tell me to stop making scenes with him! LOl. Yeah, Vegeta was an ass to her. Lol, he is not done, I mean, I dont know. :P Well, Frieza still _is_ the most powerful being for now, that is for sure, but like I said, its NOW. Right ? HINT HINT. I hope nobody you will like this chapter because I am not quite sure about it. Anyways, I love cookies. (I AM the biggest COOKIE MONSTER, you will ever encounter. LOL)

_Copyright;_ I do not _freaking_ own Dragonball Z, I would buy my own island, and live on the beach if I did. Do I look on the beach, and all tan to you? No. XD. Lol.

.

**_Chapter 9: I was always right here waiting for you_**

**_.  
_**

_No fucking way. _There was no fucking way this _girl_ was a saiyan. She could not have been; Vegeta would have known about this, right? How could she have been able to hide such a thing? Vegeta's gaze kept drifting; no matter how he tried, Vegeta could not stop looking at her _blue_ tail. Was this some kind of joke? Frieza would not have been able to transform her into a saiyan, that was for sure, but then, why was her tail blue? Could she really be a_ blue saiyan?_ There was not way she was a blue saiyan...could she? There had not been one in over a 100 000 years! But it was the only explanation for this strange color deficiency in her hair and tail. Vegeta had been staring at her tail for what seemed like an eternity to him before moving his gaze into Bulma's blue eyes. _Those eyes._ There was something strange about them. Bulma, here, was not even looking at him anymore; she was simply staring at the ground.

At first, when she had fell naked on the ground, she looked at him with her cerulean eyes filled with panicked, but now it seems she would not dare cross his look. Vegeta kept trying to look into her eyes, but she would not buldge; it did not matter thought because he _remembered_ those eyes. That's why they seemed so familiar to him; he had seen her before on Vegetasei. He could not exactly remember where and why he had come in contact with the blue saiyan, but he _knew_ he had seen her before. He must have not known about her _situation_ or Vegeta would have certainely remembered the birth of a first blue saiyan in thousand of years. Why would his parents keep her a secret? Vegeta shook his head; he had way too many questions on his mind, and felt like he had no answers, and barely any information.

One thing was for sure, if Vegeta still had any control on his body, he would probably have smacked himself on the forehead for being so stupid. How could _him,_ the prince of all saiyans had not known she was one of them? He should have sensed her, he should have smelled her; heck, he should have known by the way she was turning him on! Even Nappa had a hint. _Nappa._ Did he know about this? After all the gigantic idiot had told him before he felt like another saiyan was among them. He had been right all along. How in the world had Nappa been able to smell her, and him, the prince of all saiyans, had been living with her, and did not even get a doubt. Vegeta felt like a complete idiot, and he hated that. All of this was Frieza's fault. What was Frieza gaining from all of this? Vegeta was brought away from his thoughts by Frieza's evil laugh.

"His my little monkey, _surprised_?" Frieza had been watching the blank look on Vegeta's face; the boy had not been able to move a muscle every since he saw that tail moving around. "So much for the strong big guy act huh?" Again Vegeta simply remained silence, but for the first time, his eyes left Bulma's body to move towards Frieza. "So you see, as I was trying to explain to you, if you kill her, it is _your_ loss, not mine." Oh yes, Frieza was going to enjoy this very much; Vegeta do not know what is coming, and that was exactly the plan the lizard had in mind.

Vegeta felt his blood boiling in his veins; that stupid lizard had been playing him all alone. Heck, he had probably sent Zarbon to piss him off so he would bring this_ girl_ here, threatening to kill her. Yes, Frieza probably had a lot of fun playing him like a puppet. And Vegeta, like an idiot, again, had fall right into his trap! "What are you gaining from this?" Vegeta's hands clenched into two big fists; he was ready to hit him. This would be the last time Frieza messed with him! The prince of all saiyans had been turned into a fool often enough.

Frieza pretended to be disappointed by Vegeta's lack of trust in him.. "Don't tell me you did not enjoy my surprise." The Lord started to walk towards the naked female saiyan that was laying on the floor. He looked down at her indisgust and grabbed her by the wrist, lifting her up. "You say I never do anything nice for you, and here I am offering the _last_ female saiyan. I think you are being unfair with me." Frieza smiled at the prince, knowing perfectly how to play him, and what words to use.

Vegeta could still hear Frieza's words echoing in his head; _last female saiyan. _She was the last one; only one person would have the privilege to mate with her. And since _he _was the prince, it would be only natural that the privilege be his right? Wait, what was he thinking; this was no time to think about her, he had someone else to deal with right now. "But the question is, what is it going to cost me?" Frieza would never be nice; either he had something planned, or he wanted something in exchange.

"I simply want you to be happy Vegeta, is that so hard to believe?" The purple and white lizard had a fake smile plastered over his face. Bulma was trying to get away from his grip, so he shook her violently to make her stop. The prince of all saiyans felt his blood rush into his whole body as Frieza did that. He did not know why he was making him so angry. Frieza laughed when he saw Vegeta's expression. "So let me guess. Before you knew about her, you did not give a shit, but now you cared." Frieza chuckled; he really knew that monkey like the back of his hand.

Bulma could not help but feel a small twitch in her heart as Frieza said that, because it was true. But she also felt her cheeks blushing a little as the thought of him finally giving a damn about her. Yet, she could not help that slight feeling of anger that was taking over her; Vegeta always had treated her like crap in the past. Of course, he was her prince, but Bulma couldn't quite stop this feeling. She felt hurt. The blue saiyan raised her head a little, and looked at the Lord. Frieza smiled down at her before throwing her on the ground, at Vegeta's feet. "You've always wanted to bow down to your prince, now you can."

Vegeta looked down at the saiyan at his feet, and when he finally meet her gaze, he could sense a little anger from her toward him. Not that he could really blame her, he had almost killed the most precious thing there was; a _female _saiyan. That did not mean he was going to tolerate such anger being feel towards him. She was a saiyan wasn't she? She needed to thoughen up a little. Of course, she had been treated like such a pet all her life; she had no spine. Suddenly, Vegeta saw that Frieza was slightly powering up, so he raised his head to look at him. Frieza was holding a tiny red energy ball in his hand, and had a smile on his face.

"You like the marks I left on my pet?" asked Frieza as he pointed at Bulma that was now sitting down trying to cover herself with what was left of her dress the best she could. Vegeta looked down at the parts of her body he could see, which was almost everything, and took a good look at most of her scars. So he had done that to her, but _why?_ Frieza noticed the confused look on Vegeta's face. "I could explain it to you, but I rather have _her _doing it to you. The guilt you will feel will be even better for me to watch." Bulma's head jerked in direction of Frieza; he expected _her_ to tell _him_ the whole story?

Frieza threw the tiny energy ball at Bulma, who was took by surprise and slightly backed away in the surveillance equipment area. "Now you monkeys get away from me." He knew Vegeta would probably want to fight him and that's exactly what he wanted. Frieza needed Vegeta to care about this girl very deeply, and even feel some _feelings _towards her. Otherwise, it would not hurt him as much later on, when he starts the second plan of his plan. He was going to destroy Vegeta little by little until he would be fully obediant.

The prince of all saiyans gave the _lord_ a death glare, before turning his attention to Bulma who was slightly knocked down by the metal pole that she had hit; she was lucky it did not go through her. As Vegeta felt his rage get the better of him once again, he took a deep breath. Without really thinking he removed his armor, and threw it on the ground, right between him and Frieza. He walked towards the unconscious saiyan, and when he finally reached her, and bent down to be a her level. Vegeta grabbed the hem of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. The prince put it over the female, trying to cover some of her nakedness; he knew it wasn't much but that would have to do it until he gets to his room.

He cupped her, and grabbed her; he would carry her in his arms until the room. When Vegeta got to the door, he turned his head and looked at Frieza who had been looking at the whole scene, smilling. "I know you're planning something." Frieza simply shrugged his shoulder in a 'who knows' way. Vegeta scoffed before continuing to walk, the girl, still knocked out, in his arms. In a small protective way, Vegeta held her even closer to his body. The prince of all saiyans did not know what he was going to do about all this, but he knew one thing for sure; nobody expect _him_ would get to do anything with the last female of his race.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

When they reached the room, Vegeta was about to lay her on the couch, when it hit him that she was no human to him anymore. He carried her on his bed and carefully laid her down. Her tail wrapped itself around his wrist; no, she was definitively no human. Vegeta felt his spandex short getting tighter and tighter; he was not surprise by this. Eversince Vegeta had layed Bulma on the bed, and seen her tail moving around he had becoming _extremely_ aroused. He loved the feeling of her tail on his skin; it was very soft, and fluffly.

He shook his head violently; no time for these thoughts, at least not yet. Vegeta took a grip on Bulma's tail and unwrapped it from around his wrist; he then gently put it down on the bed. He remembered how sensitive his tail was when he was still weak; he did not want to wake her up, not now. Vegeta walked in direction of his dresser to pull out one of his pair of short and walked back to where Bulma was laying down. He gently lift her legs up a little and slipped on the pair of black spandex short. The prince of all saiyans felt a slight shiver of pleasure going through his body as he cupped her firm round ass with his hands as he tried to put on the short. Yes, this was going to be harder than he had imagine.

Vegeta had never been with any females before, and now all of his instincts were going crazy. He could not help but smell her, touch her; it's like if he was about to lose control of his own body. The prince of all saiyans had never felt like this before, and quite frankly he did not like it; Vegeta liked to be in control. Then, something hit Vegeta; what the hell was her name? He could not even remember! Heck, he could not even tell if the girl had told him what she was called in the first place. Well, it was true that he did not really care up until now.

The prince of all saiyans started to stare at Bulma's neck; he would have to bite her. Vegeta sighed; he could not mate with her, not right now. When two saiyans mate, their power, their emotions, basically everything would affect their other half. Bulma was still way too weak for Vegeta; she would ruin his chances. If Vegeta wanted to beat Frieza, the last thing he needed was a weak saiyan to slow him down. She could probably be very powerful though; after she _was_ a blue saiyan! He could not mate with her until he would be done training hard. Vegeta knew this would be quite hard, but he was the prince of all saiyans and could control himself.

One thing did worry Vegeta though; _Nappa._ The man had proven himself to be quite loyal in a lot of situations, but this wasn't any situations. Could Nappa really decide to go against him so he could get the last female? Maybe. He was idiot enough to ruin his own life. After all, Vegeta did not care; he did not need another male saiyan, so if Nappa decided to go for the girl, he would simply blast him into little ashes. She was his and that was clear. He would need to have a good chat with that idiot.

Vegeta was very puzzled by one fact; she knew all along who he was, and never made an attempt to make him found out who she was. And what was all this chat about Frieza killing him? Something had been up that was for sure, and he would ask her first thing when she would wake up. Why wouldn't she have tell him? After all, it was pretty clear the way she felt about him; Vegeta did not remember her pushing him away during their little makeout session. Also, he had treated her like crap for so long, and she had just took it. That did show her saiyan side; she did not go crying, she took it like a real saiyan, and did not show any weakness.

As Bulma's eyes opened wide, Vegeta slightly backed away, taken by surprise; he had not expected her to already be conscious. Bulma brought her hand to her head, feeling a slight pain; she did not remember right away what had just happened. The blue saiyan looked down at what she was wearing, and after a few seconds she realized it was Vegeta's clothes. In shocked she raised her head, and saw her prince sitting down on the bed beside her, looking at her with a deep look. Bulma slightly panicked, which caused her to fall off the bed and onto the ground. The blue haired saiyan could feel her cheeks getting pinkish as she sat back on the bed, avoiding eye contact with Vegeta. This was awkward.

"What's your name?"

Vegeta's question echoed in Bulma's mind. She knew she always had been a human to him, but after all those years, he had never memorized her _name?_ "Bulma." she said with a detectable tone of anger in her voice. She also resisted the urge to cross her arms infront of her chest; he was still her prince after all, not matter how he could act sometimes.

Vegeta frowned at the tone she used to reply to him. The prince of all saiyans knew she was upset with him, but Bulma could not really blame him; she always had been a human to him, how was he supposed to know. She would have probably done the same thing then him, if she had been in his situation. Vegeta opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out; it was like if he had too many questions, and they all wanted to come out at the same time. Bulma noticed his little problem, an decided to go foward with some answers. "I am a real saiyan."

The prince of all saiyans did not really have anymore doubts, but that confirmed it. "You are a blue saiyan?" Vegeta did not know with which tone to address her; this was even weird for him. He had not been around another saiyan expect Radditz and Nappa for years, and this felt quite awkward to him. Bulma nodded her head, still not looking at him. The blue saiyan felt torn apart; she wanted to be angry at him, yet she could not find in her heart to hate him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms, and cry away all those bad memories that had haunted her. Yet, she knew she was a saiyan, and he would not tolerate such thing about her, so she felt stuck in a neutral mode.

Vegeta reached for her chin, and Bulma gasped when she felt his soft touch on her skin once again. The prince of all saiyans did not know what he was doing when he grabbed her chin, and turned her head so she was finally looking at him. He saw fear in her eyes, and he did not want her to be scared; she truly was weak though. "Why didn't you tell me?" this came out as a soft whisper.

Bulma's eyes looked down at her hands which where playing with the hem of her short. "He was going to kill you." Bulma turned her head away from Vegeta, against his will since he was still holding her chin. "He said if I told you, he would kill you." Bulma fought the tears that were trying to escape her eyes; she was such a fool. For some strange reason, Bulma always thought the moment Vegeta would know about her would be such a magic moment. What a stupid fairytale she had run too to escape the pain. She felt guilt, she felt useless, and she was confused about her prince.

"Kill me?" repeated Vegeta with clear anger in his voice. As he was about to snap, he sighed heavily; his fear were more than real. Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, was nothing more than a weak being. The last female of his own people could not even tell him who she was because a freaking lizard from outerspace threatened to kill him, who could not do a damn about it. Vegeta raised his eyes, and looked at the Bulma's face; she had kept it a secret all along to protect him, but why? "Why did you do it?"

Bulma sighed; she knew this question would come. Why had she done it? She always thought she did it out of love, caring, and respect for her prince. Now, she did not know. Maybe it was still for those reasons, or maybe that was a reason even unknown to herself. Who really knew? "You are the prince." was all she could answer to him. When Bulma, shy, looked at his face by slightly turning hers, she noticed the look on his face that was saying 'and...'. "I guess I care." Bulma felt herself blushing; it felt a little embarassing to say these things right to his face. It was not like when she was thinking it, plus she was afraid to show him any kind of weakness. She knew how he felt about that.

"Saiyans don't care." Vegeta suddenly let go of her, as he turned around making her face his back. "They never did, and never will." Bulma could not help but have a small sad smile; he was probably right. He was raised as a saiyan, and learned to not feel. She on the other hand, had been raised like a human pet; she had learned to feel. Maybe she could teach him. At the thought Bulma laughed at herself in her head; this was silly. It was Vegeta she was talking about here. A prince with a very cold heart. Although he had quite surprised her by the little caring he had shown towards her since he found out she was saiyan. One question was still in Bulma's mind though; why did Frieza let him find out?

Unconsciously, Bulma dragged herself closer to Vegeta; she felt a urge to make him feel better, and she did not know why. The blue saiyan put her delicate small hand on Vegeta's wide shoulder, and slightly turned him around so he could look at her. Vegeta felt anger rising in him as he noticed the pity look she was giving him. The prince of all saiyans was not going to be take in pity. As Vegeta raised his hand, almost ready to slap her, his action was stop by an unpredicted action; he felt Bulma's lips crashed on his.

At first, Vegeta did not even move as he was taken by surprise by Bulma's actions. Heck, Bulma herself did not quite know what she was doing; he smelled so good. For the first time ever since she was about 4, Bulma's saiyans instincts were not in a hidding mode, and they were catching up on every loss they had. It was quite simple; to her saiyan side hidden deep inside, Vegeta was a male, and she was a female, you just needed to add the numbers, it was pretty simple. It was _lust._ Bulma did not expect Vegeta to respond to the kiss, but when she felt his hands on her hips, she could not help the smile.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's tiny waist; it felt so good to have her in his arms like this, and this time, he did not feel as wrong, as now he knew who she really was. The prince of all saiyans picked her up, and sat her down on his laps, where she would be more comfortable; he had no plan of stopping this little session just now. Also, she seemed to be enjoying herself, and he felt _guilt _towards her. He could not push her away. Vegeta opened his eyes, and noticed how much Bulma was into the kiss, and he could not help but smirk. He was good. But this started to feel slightly boring to Vegeta as he wanted _more._ He put his large hand on the back of Bulma's tiny back, and brought her closer to him; he smiled as he felt Bulma gasped against his lips as she was pressed against his hard erection. _Lust._

Vegeta let his hands explore her body a little more; he played with the hem of her shirt with his fingers, tickling her a little. When he felt her becoming a little less tense, he slowly slide his left hand under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin. Vegeta broke the kiss as he let his mouth get a taste at her neck, even though he knew how dangerous this was. His instincs though, seemed to try to take over him, he wanted to mark her. _Lust. _Vegeta was extremely aroused right now, and he had to be careful _not_ to bite her. He started to attack Bulma's neck with rough kisses, and sucking as his right hand was going down her ass, cupping her right ass cheek, and hardly squeezing it. Vegeta felt Bulma react as she pushed her pelvis hard into his, and put her hand in his spiky black hair, grabbing his hair, and pinching her lips together. Bulma's brain was in a shut down mood, she could simply feel. She would think later. Right now, it was simple _lust_.

The prince of all saiyans smirked as he brought both of his hands in front of Bulma's stomach. He slowly proceeded to lift her shirt, revealed her slightly _tan_ and flat stomach. Vegeta softly touched her stomach with only the tips of his fingers, sending chills down Bulma's spine. Vegeta bent down his head a little and with the help of both of his hands, he lift Bulma up in the air. The blue saiyan felt her rush going through her body as he did that. Vegeta brought his cold mouth to her warm skin, and starting kissing her soft skin. Bulma felt a slight moan and tried to keep it in.

Vegeta deepened the kiss with Bulma by intrusing his tongue inside of her mouth. Bulma slightly panicked, and felt Vegeta's smirk against her lips as she felt a little uncomfortable by the presence of his tongue. Vegeta ignored it, and started to fight her tongue; if she was saiyan she'd fight it back. Bulma, seeing how much he was insisting, shyly slide her tongue in his mouth, as to her surprise, as she did that, Vegeta simply brought her body closer to his, if that was even possible.

The prince of all saiyans seemed to had enough, when he turned Bulma around, and he pinned her on his large bed. Bulma gasped as he took both of her wrists, and pulled her arms above her head. He was now planting kissed on her collarbone, causing Bulma to become more and more aroused, and Vegeta knew it. He could feel the heat coming from her, as he pressed himself against it. Vegeta slide his hand under her shirt, and immediately reached for her soft breasts, he had been waiting to have again.

But then, Vegeta's stopped. At first, Bulma did not realize what had happen, but when she did catch on, she simply raised her head, and look at Vegeta in confusion. The prince of all saiyans left his position, which was laying on top of Bulma, and walked away from her. Once he reached the door, he layed his back on it, and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. The blue saiyan sat on the edge of the bed, and as she seemed slightly uncomfortable, she pulled down on the short and the shirt, trying to cover herself. Has she done something?

Vegeta simply avoided looking at her; it was making it harder. He had to back away from her; it was the only way. Yes, Vegeta would not be stupid a second time; he knew Frieza's plan. Nothing came free with that lizard, and this time, Frieza was trying to mess with his _heart._ If he did have one. Vegeta sighed heavily as he glanced at Bulma who was staring at the floor. _Her._ Frieza gave her to him so he would _care,_ maybe even _love_ the female. Then, when she would become important to him, he would take her away, just to make sure Vegeta is hurt, and destroy.

He felt pretty stupid that he had not realize this before! Surely, Vegeta didn't think he could actually _fall_ for the female. Of course, he considered her a very precious thing since, she was the last female and was a blue saiyan, but that did not mean he would have any feelings towards her. Many mates were simply _together_ because of the benefits, and not for love. Heck, he could not even remember ever hearing a story when two mates had real feelings for each other. His own father had only picked his mother because she was the strongest, and the most beautiful female on Vegetasei; he knew she would give him a great heir. Which she had.

Vegeta felt like a pair of eyes was staring at him, and he did not like that feeling. When he raised his head, he could see Bulma's cerulean eyes looking right back at him. Once again, he had that feeling again; he felt guilty. All he had been doing to her eversince she had gotten on the ship was toy her around, and treat her like crap. Vegeta shook his head; he could not feel guilt. He was determinated to not feel anything towards her, and that meant he would _not_ mate with the female. At least, not until he got rid of Frieza.

"What are you looking at?" Usually, it wasn't that hard for him to be harsh to people, why should she be any different?

Bulma was slightly took by surprise by this change of attitude. All this time she thought he was being an ass to her because he thought she was a weak woman; she was right, he simply _was_ an ass. The blue saiyan felt slightly angry, and bite her tongue down to not disrespect her prince, and simply decided to not reply to him. Vegeta scoffed at her silence; she was weak. Vegeta remembered how he had been trained, and nobody had ever been nice to him for his whole life, that's how he had learn to be tough.

Then an idea hit Vegeta. There was one way to deal with her, and make sure nothing would come out of it; training. He would train her, everybody, the same harsh bastard way he had been. Plus, if what was known about blue saiyans was true, than she could prove to be quite powerful which was exactly what he needed; a strong opponent. Not only would he use her to train and get more powerful but maybe, simply maybe, she could help with Frieza, after all, she probably hated the lizard just as much as he did.

Yes, that would keep him very busy, and will keep his saiyan instincts busy. He would trained this weak saiyan, and turn her into something at least somewhat _powerful_. He looked at Bulma who had a very confused look in her eyes; why was he looking at her with an evil smile?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"May I ask why?"

"You _may _not." replied Frieza almost mimicking Zarbon's annoying voice. "I had my own reasons for my plans, and I do not have to explain them to a pathetic being like you." Frieza could not hide the smile on his face, as he could only begin to imagine what was going between those two at this instant. Vegeta had know idea how much Frieza was going to crush him. Vegeta could not even begin to imagine how great and big his plan was going to be. The natureal step in this whole scheme was him finding out. The rest would develop by itself.

"Yes sir." Zarbon glanced at his master; he was in a good mood, and he did not want to change or affect it so he simply decided to shut up. After all, the last time Frieza had been this happy was when he had destroy Vegetasei. Which meant that whatever he had planned was going to be as evil as that.

"He probably doesn't even know what I will do." Frieza let out an evil laugh as he remembered his evil plan, no, Vegeta may thought he had an idea about his plans, but he was probably very far from guessing it. Oh, Frieza wasn't about to let some monkey think he could outsmart him.

"Zarbon!" screamed Frieza, although Zarbon had been right beside him.

Zarbon jumped a little, as he did not expect his master to yell his name. Did that mean his good mood was already gone?

"Yes sir?" Zarbon hided the obviously shaking in his voice since Frieza could not tolerate such weakness from his own warriors. He had seen warriors being slay for less than that, and he wasn't about to let that happen to him.

"When the two monkeys will leave, go install new cameras."

Even though Vegeta now knew about her, he wasn't about to stop his surveillance. Frieza needed to make sure everything would go according to his plan, and for that, he needed to keep a very close watch on these two. If nothing went as planned, he would have to force it on them, and he would not mind doing that. It would make this whole game just more exciting.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma sighed as she looked down at the uniform that was on the bed. Vegeta had gotten it for her, and after throwing it in her face, he told her to _hurry her ass _and get dress so they could start training. Honestly, the man was confusing the hell out of her. At first, she felt angry at him, but the feeling, the freedom, and the release she had felt when he was touching her had made her forget about her anger. Heck, they barely even talked; it seemed that at the first moment alone they had, they were making out, and jumping on each other.

The blue saiyan felt her cheeks blush at the thought, but brought herself back to reality by reminding her brain that Vegeta had completely turned into an ass. She felt like he was trying to push her away, and she did not understand why, after all, he had seemed pretty pleased with the fact that she was a saiyan! But one thing she did not mind was the training; she had always wanted to be able to train, but was never allowed to.

Bulma removed Vegeta's training clothing she had one, so she could wear the fighting equipment he had gotten for her. That was kind of sweet wasn't it? She sighed; no not really, he just wanted her to fight. One thing was for sure, he might have escaped their long talk, but it was not over. She might have been slightly shy before, but now, she had questions, and she wanted answers.

As Bulma put on the clothes, she noticed how _small_ Vegeta had gotten them; she knew she was not very big, but she was far from being that skinny. She shook her head; it would not matter to her prince since he probably would say that as long as she fit in them, there was no problem. The blue shirt was stopping a little after her bellybutton while her short were very low cut. _This will have to do._ One thing that did feel very good to her, was the hole made in the short for her tail. She had never felt so free to swing it around like this, and actually even show it. That was one feeling she did not regret, compared to many more.

With the thought of her prince probably being a jerk to her, Bulma started to walk towards the training center. Bulma was so lost in her thoughts, that she did not notice the many aliens surrounding her that were pointing at her tail, and gasping when it would swing. Her thoughts were too focus on something else. One thing was confusing Bulma, why in the world that everytime she was so close to Vegeta, she would feel the way she was? He was a male alright, but female did not tend to go crazy like this over a male unless they were mates. Why couldn't she push him away? Why was she draw to him so much? There had to be a reason for this.

As Bulma pushed the door of the training center, she heard a very familiar voice. "About time." Vegeta was laying against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I don't have all day." As much as Vegeta wanted to sound sarcastic, his words seemed bitter to him. Also, he was very distracted; she looked incredibly sexy in that fighting uniform.

Bulma simply shrugged her shoulders. Why couldn't she talk back to him? It wasn't that difficult for Kami's sake. Everytime, something was stopping her; she always figured it was because of the way she had been raised, but it just seemed like there was more.

"Come here." Vegeta motioned her to come towards him, which she did, trying her best to look at Vegeta in the eyes. When she finally got in front of him, he placed himself in battle position. "Now, I know your _weak_ but try to _hit_ me." Vegeta almost felt like laughing; he doubt this girl could do him any damages. "Of course, that's if you're not too _pathetic_, and you can actually do it. I might move too fast for you."

Bulma felt a small rage rise in her as he spoke that way to her. She wondered if he was trying to make her angry, or he just naturally was like this. She immediately went foward, and try to push him, but only found herself on the ground. A little surprise, Bulma helped herself up with her hands and looked around; no sign of Vegeta.

"Looking for me?"

Bulma jerked her head in the direction of the voice, and found that Vegeta was standing behind her, a big smirk on his face. "I told you, you couldn't hit me, you are too weak." Vegeta would not let her know, but seeing that angry look in her eyes, was only making her more and more attractive. He shook his head; what in the world? Why couldn't he keep his thoughts, or even his _hands _off of her? He had been trained with more discipline than that!

Out of anger, Bulma ran as fast as she could in his direction, already starting to form a small energy ball in her hand; that had worked for Radditz. Well, of course, he had been weaker than Vegeta. As she stopped focusing since she was thinking, Bulma did not notice Vegeta tripping her, and as she was about to hit the floor, she felt someone stopping her fall.

With her head almost upside down, Bulma could feel Vegeta's arms being wrapped around her waist. What in the world could have made him stop her fall? Wouldn't he have wanted her to fall? Of course, Bulma could not see what Vegeta was seeing, and was left in complete confusion.

Vegeta was almost very confused as he held the blue saiyan above the ground. Without really thinking, he removed his left arm from around her waist, simply holding her with the right one, and brought his hand to her exposed back. The prince let the tip of his fingers touch the area right above her tail, which gave Bulma a very warm feeling. _What in the world?_ No matter how hard he tried, Vegeta could not stop fixing the strange saiyan writting on her back that he had failed to see all along.

_Vejiita's._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Now, I just want everybody to make sure they understand the little heat scene. lol. I did not write the word lust many times because I am dumb, and did not realize it. Lol, it has its purpose, this is just the beginning of a really complicated pain in the ass chapter that will be either next chapter or the one after. As some of you may have realize I kind got my own view of Saiyans ritual and all that, and about half or more of the next or one after chapter, will be about that (not just blabla, but flash back and everything (WHICH WILL INCLUDE YOUNG & BABY VEGETA !!! lol) about their culture._

_Anyways, I hope this chapter was liked, if not, I will cry. lol. (so if I get like 4-5 reviews, I will be depress, & cry. lol jk)_

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	11. Chapter 10: The Beginning

_Now, nobody kills me please! I know the chapter is a little late, but there is an amazing explanation behind that._

_I got a betareader The amazing Kelley (Princess Seki), you is now helping making this story better. And because of a big work load, the correction of the chapter was delayed, but I decided to post the chapter now, because I got some pms, about people asking me where the chapter was and all that. But as soon as she is done correcting it, I will upload it over this, and it should be mistake less (it will be ASAP)._

_She already corrected the prologue, which is now up & corrected! And slowly will fix the chapters previous to this one. So see? LOVE & LOVE. lol._

_**Ashley;** Yes, There is a lot more coming about Bulma, like I have been saying for a while. Slowly, but surely, she will become another kind of Bulma :P Well, dont look foward anymore, because here I am with the next chapter._

_**Rikua Ritsu;** I am glad you knew it before I explained it, because I was afraid people would simply think I am retarded or something like that lol. Yes, Bulma & Vegeta are still left in the dark, I mean, are they still going to be in that chapter? I dont know! :P_

_**Fireblosom; **I think with every chapter the sexual tension will simply grow bigger and bigger! Yes, I am slowly trying to change Bulma and make her, lets say with a mind of her own now! Lol, Will Bulma & Vegeta unite to kick Frieza's ass? MYSTERY. And thank you for the compliment ;)_

_**LadyNorth76;** Thank you! Lol, I know the love simply keeps on getting bigger and bigger, and thats all thanks to all of you! Thats the reason I am so excited to write every chapters! I am updating, a little late, but better now than never right? lol._

_**Kyo-24; **Lol, Awe, people tend to say that a lot, or that I give them heart attack. You're fine right? I am sorry, but I just love to leave a little doubt, worry, or excitation in the reader's mind after every chapters, that why you guys come back for more right? Lol. I cant just end a chapter completely plain. It feels like something is missing!_

**_Schoolgirl325; _**_Well, he should have! They are saiyans after all. Fight, fight, fight & food, food, food! :P Lol who says he is allowing it? :P Hell yeah, I mean you know Bulma kicks ass! Lol, well thank you, I try to make it interesting, but not too much that this story gets deleted lol. I like it and I would like to be able to finish it lol._

**_Silver Shiko; _**_Thank you, and I know about the mistakes, but now all of that should be fix because I have an awesome beta reader! Lol, well than you will be surprise to hear that this is the first time I have actually kept a story nicely frequently updated. I am shocked myself! Well, thank you, I really appreciate the compliment, because I did not know how I was going to do it at first lol. I have seen messed up story BY people that it was there first language, and I was thinking; I hope I wont do worse! _

**_RougeHeartz; _**_Yes he knows! Lol, Oh trust me, a lot can AND will happen now! I am not done throwing some twists in that story! Well, thank you, I like to try to be original, thats why slowly I will explain it even more! Really you think I am thinking outside of the norm? Well, I officialy love you. Lol jk. I really try too, so It makes me really happy, you just made my day!_

**_Palelight; _**_Well, mad genius is a little too much, at stop at mad. LOL Well thank you, and here is the update!_

**_Hurricane Anna; _**_Why did that first sentence sound SO sarcastic? LOL :P Of course, I love to get you guys all excited with some action, and then stop it :P ! You know, I told you, I am evil! I am glad it could be worth of following the last very popular chapter. I know about the mistakes, and this one should be GOOD, because I got a fantastic betareader who is correcting me! lol. See, you will be able to enjoy this chapter, without having the forgive me! Yeah I know how usually people feel about flash back, thats why I hope nobody will be disappointed with this one. *cross fingers* there is still B&V interaction!!! Frieza is always evil lol! Awee, see that's exactly why I reply to everybody! :D & you ARE special! _

**_Grescia; _**_No I dont want to stop! Lol Ahah, I swear everybody are such PERV lately! Always talking to me about my hot scenes! lol just kidding! Ahah! I know poor Vegeta, no matter what is always two steps behind! Oh wait did you say you want more DIRTYNESS? Sure fine by me! Lol, its coming! :P_

**_antoinette007; _**_LOL, are you sure you are reading right? I mean, you know upside down an F could look like an A....:P Well, thank you, I try to make them flow. Because chapters that flow well together give a nice flow..I am so not making fun of you. I am just joking lol :P No, no I am not sad, stuck at home very sick, but not sad. Lol thank you for trusting me (you shouldnt!) :P Well, yes I guess it kinda was a transitio nchapter, but not a transition to this chapter coming. Not really, and you will soon find out why! And yes Frieza planning means trouble ahead! Yeah I am kind of trying to make the plot and story lets say more...solid. Awee, sorry the update is coming so late by the way, I know you had your popcorn ready, and your knife, just in case you had to come and kill me. :P I KNOW FREAKING A&P I do not even know if I'll either pass, or hang myself...geeze. LOL And thats fine, I like long reviews!_

**_loneshinobi; _**_What is this! You are usually the first one to review! LOL. I am shocked! What happened? I am just kidding. Well thank you ! And again here is the update, hopefully that you will like!:)_

**_ToraNoKo123; _**_What is the fun if I dont reply? lol. Awee, now thursday is everybody's favorite day. Well for this week, thrusday night or friday morning will be the best day (like if friday wasnt awesome already...lol) Awe, I am happy I could make your day a little bit better ! :D ANYTIME !_

**_iluvthemucizinmyhead; _**_hey, a newbie! lol :) Well, thank you very much! And I am glad you could see over my horrible grammar & spelling. At least it means you enjoy the story! Lol. OH NO YOU FIGURED OUT WHAT I AM DOING! I am going to have to get rid of you...just kidding...kind of. LOL :P Your favorite? Awee, thank you! :D Of course, I will keep on writing! You wont get rid of me that easily!_

**_Kelli; _**_Well thank you. I will try to keep it up like this. Awe, I love that people want more, but I think it has somethingto do with the little cliff I leave at the end of every chapter! Lol, if I stop, do you think you guys will want more?_

**_severussweetie; _**_Hey I got a nickname now. I like that! :P Amazing? *blushes* Well, thank you! Ohhh provocative! I like that, see I love reading reviews because I get to know my story achieve what I wanted !:) Yes yes, I try to throw in all the good ingredients, and not to forget anything. You like the idea? Well thank you, I read a lot before I could think of it, because Iwanted to do something new! Lol, then I say, you should go ahead and write again! You can fish ME. :) Well, thank you AGAIN! :D And here is the update._

_**ginsensu; **The truth will be known and reveal! You are talking about the mark on her back right? Lol. I hope so or I am looking like a complete fool right now!_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** It's alright, I am just glad you came back and reviewed ! :D Yes, I am pretty happy with the review trust me! :D and I know the chapter is late, and I am very sorry about that, some schedule and school conflict, and a whole bunch of stuff, but it is here now, stop crying, it is here! :P I know I hate waiting too for chapters, so I completely understand the feeling lol._

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z_

_Thanks to Princess Seki for beta-reading the chapter, you're the best :) !_

_.  
_

_**Chapter 10; The Beginning**_

.

_Vegetasei__, many years ago._

_"Sir, it's about time you found a mate." The bulky saiyan crossed his arms, shaking back his ankle-length mess of spiky black hair. __King Vegeta had just turned 35 years old, and was still mate-less. This spelled catastrophe for the Saiyan race; kings were required to be mated two years after ascending to the throne. King Vegeta had been ruling for well over 5 years! His father, the previous King Vegeta, had died at an unusually young age, and his son, the present king, had been forced to take his father's place. __The universe was far from being at peace, and the people needed reassurance that if anything was to happen to their beloved king, he would have an heir to replace him._

_The king sighed, his eyes closing tiredly at the thought. He had no particular interest in finding a mate anytime soon; females were trouble and he knew it. Besides, nobody was stronger than him; what was the point in mating with someone weak? She would only make him weaker, and he despised weakness. Of course, the king knew that one day he was going to need an heir, but did he really need a mate for that? Surely, Vegeta could find an acceptably strong female that would be more than happy to carry his son. Mating bonds were an unnecessary restraint that he intended to have no part of._

_Vegeta had been a cold hearted king for as long as he had ruled Vegetasei. After seeing his father die in such a pitiful way, he decided that his kingdom would not be ruled by any form of kindness. Kings were meant to be harsh, cruel even, and that was the way he intended to be._

_"Sir, I am sure I could find quite a few females that would jump at the chance to mate with you," the saiyan said, fear leaking into his voice. He knew how much the king loathed the idea of mating, but the kingdom needed an heir!_

_"I do not see the purpose of this." Vegeta spat, looking past his servant. The man was weak; he did not deserve Vegeta's full attention. "I do not need the burden of a weak mate. When the time is right, I'll simply choose a female to carry my son."_

_The saiyan brought his hand to his mouth, horrified. "You mean...a child born outside of the mating rules?" That had never happened before! Especially in the royal family! It would be a disgrace to the name Vegeta; to the whole planet! He could not let it happen! This child would be a bastard! A bastard prince! _

_"That's exactly what I mean." The king knew what was going through the mind of the saiyan right now. Of course, he would not let the people know about all of this. He would simply kill the female once his son had been born. That way, he would not have to carry the burden of a weak mate, and he would have a son. The plan seemed perfect to him._

_"As you wish my king." He was not going to argue with the king, but it did not mean this was over. He was going to organize a search through the whole planet; they would find the strongest and prettiest woman there is, and the king will have no choice but to fall for her._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"Yes, sir!" A line of sayians stood at attention, their hands raised stiffly to their foreheads in respectful salutes.. They had been ordered to search Vegetasei for strong, attractive, single females. They had been given scouters and fighting equipment. Of course, it was not likely any of them were going to fight back; who wouldn't like to mate with the King Vegeta himself?_

_The soldiers had been sent to different regions in groups of five. As long as no one attempted to resist, they went politely from door to door and evaluated the ki and beauty of every female in every single house. Some of them were excited by the idea mating with the king, while the eldest seemed neutral._

_A maximum of one female from every region could be brought back by the groups; the strongest one. In the end, six females were carried back to the castle to be met by King Vegeta, some of whom had been ripped, crying and struggling, from their families. _

_Vegeta had been left in the dark, and was unaware of what his soldiers were up to. Had he known about their little endeavour, he would have put a stop to it immediately. Naturally, it had been quite hard to keep the secret among the people; a great many females were excited about the idea of becoming the queen of Vegetasei._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"What do you want?" asked the king, his tone suggesting both anger and annoyance. The stupid saiyan was back again, and the king did not feel like dealing with another speech about mates. _

_The saiyan bowed respectfully, mentally weighing his chances of escaping the situation alive. "Sir, we have guests." He knew the king would not be please to learn about the scheme, but there was no other choice._

_"What do you mean guests? I am not expecting anyone." _

_The saiyan could not hide his smile. "Some females will be staying at the castle for a few weeks, your majesty."_

_The shocked king brought his hand to his face, then raked it back through his spiky hair. "You had this all planned didn't you? You traitorous weakling! I will not be meeting those females; consider yourself lucky if I even let you leave! You do not plan behind the king's back!"_

_The saiyan knew the king was upset, but he did not believe he would kill him. He would calm down, and play along with this plan. He had no other choice; the people would get upset, and they did not need a revolt. Not now; times were bad enough with the growing threats. _

_"Sir, you do not understand! Please, simply take a look at them, and if none of them catches your attention, you can leave and I will never mention it again." They had found the perfect female for him; he wondered if she was not more powerful than even the king himself._

_The king sighed, visibly angry. "Fine. Two minutes." He was wavering between anger and genuine worry at the moment; were his subjects really so worried that something would happen to him? Their fears were unfounded; nobody could kill King Vegeta, and he knew it. Nobody would ever be strong enough for that._

_"Thank you, your majesty!" The saiyan bowed one more time, then turned and led the king to the room in which all the females anxiously awaited their audience with the King. _

_When the men entered the audience chamber (which was more of a living room than anything else), the five females looked up from their seats, their faces hopeful. The king scanned the room quickly and scoffed. There was nothing of interest in the room. "Nope," he growled, turning abruptly on his heel and striding away. The women began muttering angrily while the servant simply gaped at the King's retreating back, utterly shocked. He hadn't even given the women a full minute of his time! _

_The saiyan rubbed his forehead with his index and thumb, ready to give up, when he looked around. Five. Where was the sixth one?_

_As the king stalked away from the room, relieved to finally be done with all the stupidities, a certain ki caught his attention. It was immensely high, equal to or perhaps even greater than his own! Nobody was as strong as him! What was this nonsense? He walked toward it, his gait slow and cautious, and found that it was coming from the training center. As he poked his head into the room, he spied a female. She had long black hair that stopped just above her breasts and big black eyes filled with an overwhelming amount of anger. She was blasting aqua energy balls at a training target, but her head snapped towards the King the moment her scouter reported his energy signal to her._

_"Your majesty," she said, a hint of sarcasm coloring her voice._

_The king smirked as he approached her; she was easily the most powerful female he had encountered so far. Why did he have the feeling that his servant, Fresca, had planned this? "I am King Vegeta," he said, extending his hand to the woman._

_  
The female extended her hand in return. "Celera."_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_As King Vegeta bit Celera's neck, he felt a rush of power envelope him. Her blood dripped down her chest as he bit as second time to finish his 'V' mark on his newly created mate's neck. Her blood tasted so sweet; he licked his lips greedily, __savoring__ the flavor. The King felt a curiously pleasant sensation as Celera bit down on his neck to leave her own mark; he felt almost as though he were getting more and more powerful by the second! A light yellow aura __started__ to form around the king. His ki was increasing with every bite his new mate was taking; every drop of blood that wound its way down the contours of his toned, muscular chest._

_Celera had not felt the same way when he had bitten her. A sharp pain had gone through her whole body as she had felt his teeth going through her flesh; if anything, she had only felt weaker after the mark had been made. She knew exactly what that meant; Celera was more powerful then Vegeta, and by biting him she had shared her own great power. Conversely, when he had bitten her, his weakness had automatically leeched her power from her without giving any of his own in return. _

_  
The queen was more powerful than the king. He had probably known it from the moment he felt her energy, but it was irrelevant now; the mating bond had equalized their energy levels. The mating bond had also obligated Celera to give Vegeta her obedience and loyalty until her dying day; after all, Celera was Vegeta's forever… he was not about to give her up. The more powerful she grew, the more powerful he would become. And, to Celera's great annoyance, it did not go the other way; if he was to get more powerful, she would remain at her present power level. Females, though certainly capable of defending themselves, had not been created as the stronger sex. Naturally, questions often arose as to the motives of the females when they agreed to mate with males that would only end up sapping their energy in time. It seemed almost a lose-lose situation for the women. _

_Among Saiyan women, the maternal instinct was decidedly… lacking. Fighting was in their blood, and if the woman were to have a child, she would be stuck with the brat until it was old enough to be train. Of course, nearly every female ended up having a child eventually, but that was only to continue the race. Most of the time, the women would make the decision to begin a pregnancy only after being grievously injured or arriving at the age where they were considered too old to fight any longer. It was almost rare these days to find a female that actually cared. The only female that would have a child at a young age, and in perfect health, would be the queen._

_  
Celera did not quite enjoy that part of being a queen. She did not want any brat; she found them quite useless, and she felt the thing would simply get in her way. It had been made very clear to the king that if the first child was a boy, she would not carry any other child. The King had agreed since all he needed was one. Of course, the queen wanted the brat as soon as possible to get rid of the horrible task._

_The Queen Celera was far from being a nice person, contrary to common perception. She had a purpose for every little thing she did. After all, hadn't she managed to gain power over the whole kingdom? She was now the queen of Vegetasei, and all of those weak, pathetic saiyans had to obey her! Plus, she was going to be very important when she carried the heir of the empire. _

_Celera turned her head and looked at the naked King lying beside her. He still had some blood dripping down his shoulders as he recovered from the huge power that had taken over his body. She smirked; he had no idea how easily she could manipulate him. She brought her hand to her neck and touched her own mark. Her blood was still very warm since the mark was fresh. She would have to be careful; now that they were mated, he could sense her. Heck, he would probably be able to read her thoughts soon…_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_A young boy was curled peacefully in a golden crib, fast asleep. He was around one or two years old and had spiky black hair. Celera was sitting on a chair right beside the crib, a smile on her face. This little brat there had helped her achieve the highest level of mating; she and the king were now sharing one life._

_When the boy had been born, she had begun to fear for her life; she was no longer of any use! Celera had wanted to protect her life, so she had decided to use her manipulative side to control the king on a totally new level. It was quite simple; the female had to get a mark and both mates would share their lives. If one was to ever die, the other one would die too. _

_The queen had told the king that the boy would need a mother to take care of him until he was old enough to train; and if she were dead, that would leave their only precious child motherless. The king was such a busy man that he would not have had the time to take care of him! The king had accepted her request, considering the life of his heir, never once bothering to think of his mate's life._

_The procedure had taken no more than a couple of seconds, but that tiny increment of time had changed everything. Some of the king's hair had been dipped into glosh, a substance that acted a little like gold (though far more flexible when dry), and then dipped into the king's blood, heating it to an extraordinarily high temperature. The king had then stamped it on the queen, leaving a mark on her lower back that said, 'Vejiita's'. _

_It had ruined her perfect back, but it had been more than worth it. Now, the king's life was attached to Celera's life; and since the king quite enjoyed his own existence, she no longer feared assassination at his hands. Neither did she fear death from any other sources; the people had been informed of the newest bond and would be loath to kill her… At least not until the boy was old enough to take his father's place. That was, if the boy was going to live, anyway._

_A soft yawn pulled the queen out of her thoughts; she turned to see her child waking; rubbing tiny fists against his eyes and stretching his arms with a sleepy grunt. He turned and looked up at his mother with deep onyx eyes. He did not have a smile on his face, but rather a frown. _

_"Don't worry, I can't stand you either." _

_It seemed like the little boy could hear her; he grew suddenly enraged, and, with a burst of infantile power, destroyed his whole crib. The child had certainly inherited his parents' fighting abilities and power levels._

_"Little Vegeta," said the queen, picking the boy up from the floor, "you're going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you?" She frowned at him. "Little brat…"_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_"Idiot."_

_"Who are you talking about mother?" Young Vegeta was sitting on his own little throne right beside his father's throne. His mother had been muttering a steady stream of swear words for a couple of minutes now, but nobody was around._

_Celera turned to her son, a cold expression on her face. He had turned out to be just like his father. Though Prince Vegeta was only 4 years old, he was undeniably becoming a carbon copy of the king. Celera often wondered if the only things he had inherited from her were her strength and her cold-hearted attitude towards others. The boy could not stand to be around anyone! In fact, she was almost certain that he was incapable of feeling any emotions, much like Celera herself. She could not feel pain or love, and she could not bring herself to care. The only feeling Celera remembered having was lust; but that in itself was no feeling. _

_"Your father." She feared he was going to find a way to break their bond so he could kill her. Apparently, when two mates created they bond they had created, they were supposed to feel each other's every pain; each and every injury down to the most insignificant of paper cuts. But she and Vegeta Sr. had never shared such a strong link. The King had come to the conclusion she was betraying him, and wanted to get rid of her. He had assumed that the boy was old enough to be motherless. Of course, if he could not break their bond, he was going to have to endure having her around. With the bond intact, Celera's death meant King Vegeta's death as well. _

_Celera had tried to convince him she was not fooling around with anybody else, but he had not believed her. Why would she waste her time with another male when she had not even wanted the one she had ended up with? Her instincts were the only reason she could tolerate being around King Vegeta for any length of time; saiyans acted a lot on instincts._

_Saiyans were not, of course, truly animals, but comparisons could be made. When saiyans had no mates, they would become very sensitive to all the odors females could create. A non-mated female would have a very special and defined smell, especially when they were aroused. One two un-mated saiyans let go of their desire, it was only pure lust. That kind of situation could be very dangerous; in the heat of the moment, the saiyans ceased rational thought and acted purely upon impulse and lust. Mating was possible in such situations, but could prove disastrous when the saiyans came to their senses and were forced to face what they had done in the heat of passion. By then, it was too late to change anything._

_The reason the queen could tolerate being around the king was that he satisfied her needs. She was a saiyan like everybody else, and she had some needs that had to be satisfied. After all, it wasn't as though anybody else would want her now._

_Indeed, saiyans refused to take any other saiyans that had separated from their mates or chosen to behave promiscuously. The issue was more respect than anything else; respect and pride. A saiyan should have one saiyan partner and that was it. There were, of course, always the low classes who would take anyone; but they did not matter. Thye had a defect, just like saiyans who would mate with non-saiyans. Saiyan females generated a certain smell; the reason male saiyans were attracted to female saiyans only._

_Celera turned her head to look at her brat, who was still looking at her. The boy had no expression on his face; he was simply staring at her intensely, his features set in his usual sour expression. He knew she was his mother, but in a way, he could not help but to despise her. She had never brought anything good to their family; he had long since determined that his father's immediate response to her every wish was a sign of weakness._

_He would not get a mate. Mates only created weakness.  
_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Celera was holding a baby in her arms as she walked towards the lab. It was a little girl with blue hair, wrapped in a pink blanket. She had an evil smile on her face as she carried her; this little girl was going to be the key to her infinite power. Entering the lab, she laid the baby down on the table and began looking through bottle and tubes filled with blood and hair. She needed to find it; where could it be? _

_After each royal member of the family was born, a piece of the newborn's hair was cut and a vial of blood drawn. She needed to find Vegeta's. There it was! Celera shook the hair out of its container first and dipped it into the glosh. It was ready after only a few seconds, so she set it aside to dry and turned back to the baby girl. Their gazes met for only a second before tears welled in the infant's eyes and a wail issued from her tiny throat. Celera rolled her eyes at the child. _

_  
"Almost done, you insolent brat!"_

_When the glosh was dry, she dipped it into the prince's blood, soaking it. "Here we go." She smiled cruelly. "We don't have to let them know what we are doing, now do we?" She was only supposed to mark the baby as one might mark a cow, a brand of sorts, but Celera intended to do far more than that. Of course, Vegeta and the little brat were not mates, but she did not think it would matter. They would not be in contact with each other until they became mates, so nothing could go wrong with the bond. _

_The tiny baby she held in her arms had the potential to far outclass any other saiyan, including Celera. In fact, even at her current age the child was nearly equal to Celera's power level. The Queen would not let that happen! She intended to be the greatest, the most powerful of all the saiyans, and if others were in her way, they would have to be dealt with. The plan was simple: with the blue saiyan and Prince Vegeta bonded, the death of one meant the death of another. It would take next to no effort to kill the blue saiyan; no one bothered to watch for assassins aimed at her. With the bond in place, Vegeta would die when the blue saiyan died, leaving no one in Celera's path except her beloved husband. Not that he would be much of a problem…_

_An evil smile graced the queen's features as she approached the little baby, ready to bond her to the prince forever. "Here we go." She unwrapped Bulma from her little pink blanket, revealing her naked back. Then, without a warning, she marked her for life with the word "Vejiita's"._

_The poor little baby, unprepared for such a magnitude of pain, let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the whole castle. "YOU BRAT!" Now everybody in the castle had probably heard her! Celera had not screamed when it had been done to her, although it had been a very intense pain since the bond linked the very life forces of those being bonded._

_The queen took the baby in her arms, and wrapped her in her blanket. "All done."_

_And nobody would ever know about this; or at least no one would ever comprehend the true meaning behind her actions. The fools had believed her every lie._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was completely frozen as he looked at Bulma's mark. He wanted to stop staring at it, but he could not bring himself to tear his eyes from it. Bulma, on her side, was wondering what Vegeta was doing; why wasn't he dropping her on the ground carelessly like he had done so many times before? She tried to move her head to see what he was doing, but all she could catch a glimpse of was him staring back at her, his onyx eyes intense.

_What could he possibly be looking...The mark!_ Bulma tried to remove herself from his grip, but Vegeta would not let go. He was squeezing her tightly, lost in his thoughts.

Vegeta could not help but wonder how she could have gotten such a thing. Why would she have his saiyan name on her back? Did she do it to herself? Without even thinking, his fingers trailed down her back, coming to rest lightly atop the branded skin. A shiver ran down the prince's spine. _What in the world…?_ The mark was very deep; it was actually _carved_ in her skin. There was no way she could have carved this into her own back; if it had been done willingly, somebody else had helped her. Unless Frieza had done it… that was always a possibility.

"How did you get this?" he asked, still in some kind of trance. Vegeta had no idea why, but he felt very aroused at the moment, and the more he rubbed his fingers against the mark, the more aroused he became.

Bulma gave him another glance, to make sure he was talking about her mark. "I don't know," she said, trying to ignore the sudden jolt of white-hot pleasure she felt every time he stroked the mark.

"Did Frieza do this?" It would be just like him to do that. But then again, why would he want her to belong to him? No, this mark seemed to be so much more than Frieza marking a pet _for someone else._

Bulma shook her head to her prince. "I had it before. I noticed it for the first time on the ship, but I know I had it before." Finally, the blue saiyan allowed herself to go limp, sliding easiloy from Vegeta's arms.

"Who did this to you?" Vegeta's voice had taken on the irritated tone she knew so well. Why did she have that on her back? Until now, he had never heard of a blue saiyan! How could she be marked as his?

"I DON"T KNOW!" He had no right to be angry at her simply because she had his name marked on _her_ back. It's not like she did it to herself! "I don't ever remember getting it, I was probably too young! I just know it's there."

"Who were your parents?" Since Bulma had apparently decided not to get up, Vegeta sank down into a crouch beside her, his mind churning as he tried to puzzle out this newest mystery. Every day he was around this damn female, and every day she became more and more of a mystery to him! How could one person be surrounded by such a complicated web of secrets?

"Kakarot and Chi Son." Vegeta simply nodded at her answer, letting her know he knew them. Bulma felt a little pinch in her heart as she thought back on her deceased parents.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he saw her getting emotional. "You will have to stop that crap." Bulma raised her eyes, her expression at once confused and offended. "Emotional Crap. Saiyans aren't supposed to be all sensitive."

"They're supposed to be angry assholes?" Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, never foreseeing the slap that had her head ringing a moment later. Shocked, her mouth dropped open. He had _not_ just hit her… Bulma's blood boiled as rage rose within her; this was her prince alright, but he no right to hit her. She glared at him, her cerulean eyes promising retribution.

Vegeta simply laughed. "You think you scare me?" He pretended to take a good look at her by moving his eyes up and down her body. "I could break you in half in less than five seconds; don't even start with me."

"That's what Radditz said," muttered Bulma, under her breath. The bastard had not thought that she could not kill him, or even hurt him; she had proven him wrong.

"What?" asked Vegeta; he thought he had heard the name _Radditz._ "What did you say about him?" He was not aware Bulma had ever met Radditz, let alone knew his name. On the other hand, she was a saiyan; she had probably tried to gather as much information as possible about her kind.

"Who?" Bulma pretended to not know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" There was no way she could admit what she knew to Vegeta!

Vegeta shook his head. "I know you said his name, I heard you, female." What could she have to do with Radditz? She certainly had not killed him; earlier she had not even been able to hit him! "You met him before?"

Bulma nodded. After all, it was true; he had brought Vegeta into the Medical Lab a couple of times, and she had even taken care of Radditz a couple of times. "In the Medical Lab."

Vegeta grabbed her wrist, and brought her closer to his body; he stopped when their knees were touching. "That's it?" Bulma nodded again. "Liar."

Bulma worked to hide her shock. "What?" There was no way he knew what she had done to Radditz! But would it be that bad if he knew? Would he even be mad at him, or at her? After all, murder without reason was punished very harshly according to saiyan law. Anyone found murdering without sufficient cause was subject to the death penalty. Of course, she'd had have a fairly good reason to kill him; he had been blackmailing her. Besides, he had pushed her; he had been asking for it.

Vegeta simply smiled, his grip tightening on her wrist. "I know you're lying. I don't know why you are lying, but I know you are." Slowly, the prince's grip slackened; Bulma's breath hitched in her throat as his hand trailed sensually down to rest on her exposed thigh. Then, as he started rubbing the inside of the sensitive flesh, she felt a burning sensation coming from her back. _What?_ She had felt that before; when she had given him a massage.

Vegeta seemed to notice the change in her facial expression; he leaned towards her, his hand reaching around to touch the mark almost instinctively. His own expression became one of shock and he yanked his hand away, staring at it in incredulous silence. Confused and concerned, Bulma also glanced down at the prince's hand and the blood dripping from it. Immediately, without truly thinking about what she was doing, Bulma dipped a finger into the glistening ruby liquid; the scent confirmed her worries that _she_ was the one bleeding. She knew exactly where the blood was coming from; her mark.

A blinding pain blossomed suddenly in Bulma's head; she clutched at her forehead instinctively, trying to ease the throbbing. Vegeta's name was drawn uncontrollably from her lips, coming out in a pleading moan. Poor Bulma felt as though she had no control over her body; she was wreathed in pain and burning with lust.

The next thing she knew, Vegeta's open mouth was pressed to her neck, his hot breath giving her the most interesting sensations. Bulma shivered as the prince's teeth grazed her sensitive flesh.

Quite suddenly, Bulma felt her blood rush through her body; was he going to bite her? She could feel his desire to taste her flesh; to leave his mark on her. She did not think that Vegeta had any control in what he was doing anymore; he was simply acting on an impulse. But why? Did it have anything to do with that strange mark she had on her back? After all, he had seemed hypnotized ever since he had laid his eyes on it.

Bulma did not believe it was anything more than a simple mark. What else could it be, anyway? The blue saiyan could not push her prince away; her body felt curiously heavy, as if she could not move. Maybe it had something to do with the blood loss she was experiencing. Since her wound had begun to bleed, the flow of blood had increased steadily; it showed no signs of stopping. Though she couldn't move, Bulma was acutely aware of the blood pooling beneath her; she knew her shirt must have been soaked with it. Yet, despite the blood, Bulma could not understand why she was in such terrible pain. Something was not right about her, like there was a part missing. One thing was quite strange; the more Vegeta nibbled at her skin, the less intense the burning became.

Vegeta knew that all he had to do was let go and bite the woman beneath him. It would be so easy, so simple… Yet, he knew he could not do such a thing; the female was too weak. He would simply hurt himself, and his chances to beat Frieza. He had to wait, but he had such an urge to bite her neck and make her his! Vegeta had never experienced such an intense yearning before.

"VEGETA?"

Vegeta's head whipped around towards the source of the voice. Nappa was standing directly in front of him, his face showing disbelief. Bulma was laying still, not having the strength to move, but Vegeta realized what a compromising position they were in and rose to his knees, striving to keep his face neutral.

"What do you want, Nappa?" Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly annoyed with the older saiyan. Then, it hit him; Nappa had no idea about the girl. Well, Vegeta was not quite sure he wanted him to know. After all, Nappa's manners were worse than his own; the foolish brute would most likely jump Bulma any chance he got. But Bulma was not meant to be Nappa's. According to whatever was on her back, she was _his._

Nappa pointed Bulma, clearly disgusted. "What are you doing with that _woman_?" There was no way the prince of all saiyans was trying to mate with a simple earthling! His eyes had to be fooling him!

Vegeta sighed; he was going to have to tell him, or the idiot would never shut up. "She's a saiyan." He approached Bulma, who was still laying on the floor, and grabbed her blue tail from under her. "See?" Vegeta moved her tail around and pulled it slightly, making sure Nappa saw it.

Nappa simply stood in front of them, his eyes wide with shock. _Another Saiyan?_ No, even better than that; _a female saiyan! _She was the saiyan he'd known about for years! He remembered telling Vegeta about it; he also remembered Vegeta's dismissive response. Vegeta had not believed him then, yet here he was rolling around on the floor of the Med Lab with the girl! Nappa started to sniff the air a little, trying to pick up her smell. The only thing from her he could smell at the moment was her blood, and Kami, did she smell divine. Her blood was warm, he could feel the heat radiating from it, and so sweet… the scent was intoxicating. Without even thinking, he started to walk in her direction, obeying his instincts.

What Nappa had not taken in consideration were Vegeta's instincts. As soon as he started to get too close to Bulma, Vegeta stepped in. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Vegeta had his hand on Nappa's chest, his arm fully extended as he tried to keep him away. Nappa snapped out of his state. He glanced down into Vegeta's eyes, trying to read the prince's emotions. Vegeta was not hard to read; he was _livid_. "Trying to have some fun?"

This idiot was stupider than Vegeta had ever imagined. "And what makes you think I'll let you touch her?" Of course, she was not his mate yet, but that did not mean Nappa had any right on her. Nobody would have _fun_ with Bulma except him.

Nappa's emotions were getting the better of him; something that did not happen often. He just couldn't help it! There was only one female left, or at least only one female he would ever have the chance to "play" with, and Vegeta had already laid a claim to her! It was not fair for Vegeta to keep her all for himself. Nappa knew he was the prince and everything, but he could share the female a little. It was not like he was going to mate with her; she was far too weak. "Vegeta, come on. I want to have some fun too."

Behind them, Bulma was desperately trying to get back on her feet. The strangest rushing sensation in her head was making her extremely dizzy, and the bickering in the background wasn't helping. As she turned to look at the floor, she noticed it was covered in blood. She gasped, grabbing for Vegeta's shoulder as everything faded to black.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_That's it for now. So you can check back pretty soon, and the corrected version of the chapter should be there. I am sorry for the wait, I hope you dont all hate me lol, and you will still love & review._

_I am not quite sure the next chapter will be up by thursday, but I will try to get the update flow back on schedule. I promise._

_Love,_

_Maddie! :D xoxo  
_

_

* * *

_


	12. Chapter 11: Hurt is the Soul

_Hello everybody, guess who it is! Yes, yes it is me! I meant to post this chapter a little earlier than the usual thursday, but I am two weeks from the finals, and the amount of work I have is enough to kill me. I mean, I didnt sleep at all from sunday night to tuesday night, than after almost passing out, I decided to sleep. I took extra night time to finish this chapter because I wanted to make sure it would be ready for the usual thursday since I feel extra bad about the last chapter. I hope you guys forgive me, since judging from the amount of reviews, lol, you guys were a little angry with me. I am deeply sorry, and will try to make sure you wont wait like 3 weeks again for it! :)_

_**Schoolgirl325;**_ Lol, no not a lot of training has been done. But, yes she is bleeding because of a small mark on her back. Why is she bleeding? Someone didn't read the part where Celera gives her the mark, and has a certain thought. Something along the lines "Geeze, this is a bond superior to the bite-bonding, I wonder if it matters that they are not mated" Lol. Do you think ? I dont know, Im just the writer, what the hell do I know... Lol. Yeah, I might go nuts, I havent slept of all night, I was working on school's projects! Did you read the new Love is the most difficult to satisfy chapter? I never got your opinion, lol I was kinda waiting on you to go foward, lol.

_**Kao-Misao1728; **_Really? You were surprised? Dont you know I love evil characters by now? Lol. I had to make her evil, that was the little extra, since I killed her and all, you know. Lol. Awee, well thank you :D That is really heart-warming to know. I will still get them beta-read, but for now, I will post them and they will be future edited, I really dont want to keep you guys waiting anymore.

_**LadyNorth76;**_ Lol, yes, for once, women have the power, and it should remained that way. But then again, as you know, life, I mean ME, as so much more surprises in reserve for you guys, and these two, so you can never really know whats going to happen you know? I mean, biting something is loveless, something it love..ful? Lol. I dont know, Im tired, and Im crazy :P.

_**antoinette007;**_ I know! I finally reached the big 10! I was so happy. I hope you say oh boy in a good way lol. I know, for once Nappa was not an idiot, its like the first time it ever happens to him. I know, Vegeta needs to value him more. Lol, I hope it didnt disappointed you to much to have so much information about her, and you didnt find it too useless, at leas toyu found one good point. right? lol. Well at least it made the plot more thick right? Well, right now yes, Bulma would be the stronger WOMEN POWER.

_**Ashley;**_ Yes, of course there is going to be drama! Lol, has there been a chapter that was drama-less yet? I am glad you love drama, because it's coming.

_**palelight;**_ Yes, Bulma is growing up to be a big girl on her own, lol, so expect some good comeback coming out of her very soon! I hope you'll like it lol.

_**Hurricane Anna;**_ Lol, of course I do, I love your reviews ! You know that! They are so important to me :D Yes, I didnt want to just throw in the information, without kind of including it into a story, it wouldnt be as interesting, lol. Lol, mad-scientist, maybe more psycho-bitch, but that works too lol, I am glad you found her interesting, infortunately she is dead :( Yes at first there was less BV interaction, but I didnt like it because it is a BV story and they had like 2 lines together, and ithought, I have to change this! OF COURSE, i get my kicks this way! Lol, how else is an over busy girl suppose to have fun? Lol. I am glad, I was scared people wouldnt like it! :)

_**loneshinobi;**_ I know, Bulma is so attractive to everybody! Everybody wants her body! But can anybody can get? MYSTERY LOL.

_**ginsensu;**_ I know, why do you think he turned out to have so many problems? Dysfunctional family, blown up planet, and crazy aliens! Geeze. What a life. Lol.

_**Grescia;**_ YAY, I love addicted people, I mean, this is the good kind of addiction, so you dont have to worry! Lol. No, no I hadnt forgot about you guys, the irony in this is that the last chapter actually ready 5 days after I had posted the one before, but because of a lot of bad situations and life's problems, I posted it like 12 days laters. I am so sorry, it wont happen again!! :)

By the way, this chapter might not be the lovely chapter you might be expecting, but it will be more a new kind of Vegeta-Bulma interaction, no I jump you or I hate you kind of conversation, but actually something else. They might just make some discovery together. And I just wanted to introduce the link you know they have together from being saiyan, and how, they can actually _talk_. Lol, I know it's hard to picture Vegeta sitting down and talking, but please, turn off the brains for me, and try! Lol.

Copyright; *sigh* As I said on the previous 10 chapters, I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

**A big thank you to Princess Seki for beta-reading the chapter :)**

.

**_Chapter 11; Hurt is the Soul Without a Mate_**

**_.  
_**

_You will die. Bulma was running down a tunnel, her head twisting constantly from side to side as she tried to locate the source that eerie voice. You can't survive without it. Finally she caught sight of Vegeta standing directly in front of her, his usual stupid smirk ready on his lips… how had she missed that? Every drop of blood gets you closer to your own death. As she got closer, Bulma reached for him, but her hand simply went through him; he was only an illusion. Soon, you will be a corpse, lying in your own blood. _

Bulma's eyes snapped open as she panicked, her limbs flailing wildly as she struck blindly at anything within reach. Finally, as she calmed herself, she began to take notice of her surroundings. She was alone… A bead of sweat trailed its way down her forehead as she let herself relax again in the comfort of the _bed_? How had she gotten into Vegeta's bed? She could not recall any of this. Actually, she could not even remember the last thing that had happened to her. Wait. She remembered seeing Nappa, and him finding out about her; but after that, everything in her mind was black.

The blue saiyan winced as she felt a sharp burning sensation at the bottom of her back. _The Mark_. As she reached down towards it, she found some kind of bandage was already covering it. _Weird._ Bulma looked down at the bed's pristine sheets, no trace of blood visible upon them. Did that mean the bleeding had stopped? How? Heck, she didn't even know how it had started in the first place! She'd had that mark for years, and, up until she had started to be around Vegeta more, she had never experienced the burning sensation, or the bleeding!

Still feeling a little dizzy, but better, Bulma proceeded to leave the bed in which she had been confined for Kami knows how long! She decided to go look around, to see if Vegeta was somewhere to be found. She wanted to know what had happened! Was he the one who had been taking care of her? Probably not; he might know she was a saiyan, but it was still _Prince_ Vegeta.

As she walked into the kitchen, she noted that it was as empty as the rest of the place; Vegeta was nowhere to be found. She sighed heavily before heading back for bed and plopping down with a defeated huff. Bulma was feeling a lot better than earlier, but it could be attributed to the fact that her head was filled with thoughts. Like, why in the world was all of this happening? She felt like Vegeta's discovery of her truest identity had set off a chain of events that were slowly snowballing into something neither of them had ever imagined.

First, there was this attraction she was feeling towards him, and that he was _obviously_ feeling in return. Then, there was the weird feeling, the _craving_ for power she'd had recently; ever since she had killed Radditz. _Radditz._ She had completely forgotten about him! She wondered if anybody had an idea of what happened to the poor weak saiyan! Vegeta must not have doubted it was her, since he had never brought up the subject.

Bulma was wondering if she should tell Vegeta about it. It wasn't like he would be really mad about it anyway, right? After all, he didn't seem to have been on really great terms with him; Radditz had been trying to go behind Vegeta's back and take something that wasn't his! The one thing Bulma did not think of was how surprised the young prince would be to find out she had been the one with a higher ki level than him. After all, he considered her weaker than him, which was also one reason why he had not mated with her just yet.

_Mating._ That was one word that had been in Bulma's head for a long time now. After all, she did not know much about it, she simply knew that it involved the male biting the female's neck and vice-versa. Of course, the blue saiyan was completely unaware of the situation in which the biting had to occur. Vegeta wasn't. Bulma was very uneducated when it came to the sex subject. After all, the only intimate experiences she ever had were with Vegeta.

She felt herself blushing at the idea of being even _closer_ to him. One of her biggest fears was the lack of control she seemed to have over the intimate situations that kept cropping up between herself and Vegeta. As of yet, Vegeta had been the one to initiate and control any contact between the two of them. Bulma wished that she could control at least some aspect of their encounters. After all, Vegeta even controlled how long the chance meetings lasted; when he'd had enough, he left. He had taken far too much for granted, as far as Bulma was concerned. She wasn't that _little _girl anymore; when Bulma wanted something, she went and got it herself.

The blue saiyan had spent years, and years being told what to do, and today was more than enough. Being around Vegeta, and _feeling_ saiyan, had been enough for her to want to break out of her shell. She felt a feeling of freedom she'd never thought she would have had the opportunity to experience in her life. Of course, everything came with a price; even _freedom._

The only thing she did not know was how much Frieza wanted for this little _gift_ he had given her. If only she knew.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Come on."

"I swear to Kami, if you say one more word, I am going to blast you into another dimension!" Vegeta was walking down the hall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Nappa had been following him all afternoon; actually ever since he had put Bulma to bed after she had fainted.

He could have brought her to the medical center, but then Frieza would have had more control over her, and he did not trust him. The Lord had messed with them enough; Vegeta was going to make sure he didn't have a say in their business. Now the other idiot he had to take care of was Nappa.

Nappa had been quite excited with the discovery of the _last _female saiyan. He had known all along that another saiyan was on board, but he had never imagined it would have been a _female._ The last time he had been with one was at least 20 years ago. How he missed their intoxicating scent, their gentle touch, the soft tenderness of their skin. "But VEGETA!" Nappa could not help his thoughts; he just _wanted_ the damn girl. "We are the last saiyans, we should share!"

Vegeta felt disgusted just by the thought of sharing a _female_ with Nappa; cold chills ran down his spine. "I am the Prince. I am not going to share with some idiot like you. I told you already, Nappa, keep your hands off of her or you'll suffer the same consequences as Radditz!"

"Is that why you killed him?"

Vegeta turned his head to face Nappa, confusion written all over his face. _What the hell is this big baka talking about?_ "Killed who; what are you talking about?"

"Is that why you killed Radditz?" The murder had been a cruel one, from Nappa's point of view. After all, why reduce their numbers when they were already down to three? Well… four. No, wait, it _was_ only three now… Nappa's mind was easily muddled. "Because he tried to steal her?"

_Killed Radditz?_ Oh that was right, Nappa believed that Vegeta had killed the idiot third class saiyan. After finding out about Bulma being a saiyan, not much beyond Bulma had been on his mind. Bulma and her perky breasts, her full round ass, her... he had to stop. Vegeta was thinking about her way too much. Sometimes, he did not want to care about all this mating crap, and just take her on the spot. Of course, now she was a little bit _feistier_ than she had used to be, so she might fight it a little. Not that fighting was a problem; Vegeta liked a woman with a bit of fight left in her. After all, a true Saiyan would fall back on combat as a first defense.

"Yes," answered Vegeta, simply. _That should shut him up for a while._ At least, he hoped so; he had more important things to focus on right now… And the most pressing of those things was the mark on Bulma's back.

Nappa stood behind Vegeta, slightly shocked. Vegeta had killed Radditz over a female? The boy was strong that's for sure, be he had never shown such a huge amount of ki before now. Could the thought of the female being taken away from him cause him to be so angry? After all, anger was Vegeta's only real emotion; it was difficult to imagine him angier than usual. "You're getting attached."

Vegeta glanced over at Nappa, his arms uncrossing as he did. The fool was really starting to annoy him… "What do you mean?" he snapped, his expression feral.

Nappa couldn't help but smirk; Vegeta might be tough, but he could still remember the 3 foot tall child with a permanent smirk and a serious superiority complex. "I mean that if you're willing to kill Radditz because of this _girl_, you care too much about her. How unsaiyan."

Vegeta's blood boiled as Nappa insulted him _to his face!_ _How dare he!_ Lunging, he snatched Nappa's collar, pulled him down to eye level, then slammed the larger man into a wall. "Listen to me, you worthless piece of shit. I do not _care_ about this _useless_ female, but she is _mine_, and I tend to protect what belongs to me." Vegeta brought his hand to Nappa's throat and started to squeeze. "You, on the other hand, I find useless. Since you are _not_ mine, I would have no qualms about killing you right now."

After what seemed an eternity to Nappa, Vegeta put him down. "Stay out of my way." Nappa nodded, but Vegeta was already walking away. Vegeta sighed heavily; he really was getting to be quite _touchy_ when it came to this damn girl.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma looked at the two dresses strewn across her floor, then glanced over at the pile of Vegeta's uniforms laying beside them and her own uniforms heaped beside those. Even though the outfit had been slightly tight, Bulma had felt a lot more comfortable wearing the training uniform than all those huge dresses she had used to wear.

She brought her hand to her back one last time to make sure it was not bleeding (which it wasn't), then started to walk towards the pile of clothes on the floor. She picked up her tiny black spandex shorts and, in an instant, put them on. After that, she grabbed a blue shirt, pulled it over her head, and attempted to cover the mark. It only halfway worked…

The blue saiyan still hadn't been able to figure out why it had been bleeding when she and Vegeta were in the training center. And now, to make matters more complicated, the bleeding had completely stopped! Fully dressed, Bulma sank down on the edge of the bed to think. One thing was for sure: this had to do with Vegeta. When she had not been around him, she'd never had any problems like this. Then he had started spending more time around her and the mark had begun to burn, even bleed for no explainable reason! Yet now that she was back by herself, she had no problem again. The pain in the mark was obviously caused by Vegeta's presence; that much was clear. The question now was _why?_

After all, until she met him on the ship, she didn't remember ever having met the prince. But then again, she must have had his name stamped on her back for a reason! She had no memory of it being done on her, so that meant that it had been done to her before she was 2 or 3 years old. But who would have done that to her?

As much as it killed her, Bulma felt like she knew nothing about saiyans at that moment. After all, she had been very young when her planet had been destroyed! There was only one person that she could go to about this; Vegeta. He had been much older than she when Vegetasei had been destroyed at the hand of Frieza, so it only stood to reason that he knew a whole lot more about saiyan customs and traditions..

Bulma had so many questions running through her head. She was anxious for Vegeta to get back so that she could question him and, perhaps, shed a little light on the messy subject.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

When Vegeta opened the door of the room, he found Bulma on her knees, gazing intently at a plant. _Is she nuts?_ Had the black out and the blood loss effected her brain? He silently walked toward her, trying not to get her attention, and making sure she wouldn't notice his presence. Bulma jumped and brought her hand in front of her heart when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned and, to her great surprise, saw Vegeta standing in front of her.

Bulma noticed the confused look he was giving her. _He probably thinks I'm crazy. _"I thought I saw a camera," she said, rising quickly with a somewhat sheepish look. "I was waiting for you." Bulma's soft voice surprised even herself. Well, if she wanted to get some answers out of him, the best way was to _avoid_ being too aggressive or _bossy_. After all, the prince had too much pride to accept _orders_ from anyone.

Vegeta didn't really answer her; he simply kept looking at her as she walked away from him, towards the couch. He looked like an idiot, standing there as she sat on the couch, looking at him, and waiting for him to join her. Bulma thought he understood the message, but as she noticed Vegeta still standing, looking at her in a semi-trance, she decided to be more obvious, and patted the spot beside her invitingly.

The prince gulped as he noticed he was still standing in the same spot he'd been in since he entered the room, staring dumbly at Bulma. He was not used to _this._ This _closeness_ thing. Nobody was nice to him, and he wasn't nice to anyone; why was she suddenly acting this way? One thing he had learned over the years is that niceness usually meant someone wanted something out of you. But, as Vegeta looked at the blue saiyan sitting on the beige couch, he could not quite determine if she actually _did_ want something. He really had no experience with females, and it felt weird to be around her without doing anything else. After all, since he had learned she was a saiyan, there seemed to have been more _action_ than _talk_. He walked over the couch, _almost_ timidly, and finally sat down beside Bulma. She was watching him intently, a tiny smile turning up the corners of her lips.

Vegeta felt uncomfortable; the _prince_ of all saiyans felt uncomfortable beside a _female._ That was awkward and unfamiliar; not that he would ever let Bulma find that out.

Bulma was the one to break the _slightly_ bizarre silence that had sprung up between them. "I have some questions." Bulma could feel Vegeta tense up a little. "Questions about saiyans & Vegetasei." After she finished her sentence, Bulma glanced over at the Prince apprehensively and noted that, for the first time since entering the room, Vegeta was beginning to relax. The blue saiyan knew Vegeta was completely oblivious to the fact that she knew he was trying to hide his discomfort.

"Go on," said Vegeta, resting his left arm on the top part of the couch. Vegeta had always felt a certain pride when speaking about his origin, and since his only audience up to this point had been Nappa, he was glad to have someone else to speak with.

"What is the... " But Bulma trailed off, muttering the end of her question so quietly that Vegeta did not hear it.

The prince of all saiyans sighed, _already _annoyed. "Speak up." His voice held its usual authoritative ring which annoyed Bulma. _She_ was trying to be nice; but the effort was very obviously one-sided. _Like that's a surprise._

"What is the mating ritual?" she asked, turning her head away in embarrassment. Bulma couldn't help but feel like a teenage girl who had finally worked up the courage to speak to her crush for the first time. Her cheeks had turned a bright red, and she could feel her heart beat faster.

Vegeta could not help but chuckle. That was the big question she had been oh-so-shy to ask him about? The prince shook his head at the silliness of the female saiyan. "There is a lot to it. Which part would you like to know?" He raised his eyebrow, and smirked at her; a glint in his eye gave him a slightly perverted look.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes at his face. She even crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like manner, which made her realize she was spending way too much time with him. Well, it's not like there was anybody else to hang out with. "The biting part." With the smirk he had plastered on his face, she knew there was some _sexual_ action included in the biting. Maybe she had been wrong about it all along.

"What is there to say, I have to bite your neck when I take your body for the first time." Vegeta had to stop himself from almost laughing when he saw Bulma's reaction to the new revelation he had just made.

"You mean you have to bite when..." she paused. "You know..."

"Have sex?"

Bulma blushed, for the second time in a mere two minutes, and nodded in agreement. He was being very _casual_ about it, when it was a really big deal for her. The physical part of the relationship was going to happen; she was prepared for it. She was hesitant, though, about her blossoming relationship, or lack thereof, with Vegeta. Before coming in contact with Vegeta, she had thought that she loved him. After meeting him and spending time with him, she had come to realize that she loved the _idea _of loving him. She was sick and tired of being treated like a _pet_. She was not some slave to be used when desired, then tossed aside until he wanted her again. She wanted to earn the respect she truly deserved before anything physical happened between herself and Vegeta. Of course, she did not worry about the subject too much. After all, if Vegeta had wanted to take her as his mate, he would have done it long ago.

But why hadn't he? It's not like anything else was involved with the biting… right? They would just bite each other, and that was it; they would be bonded. So what? She wasn't good enough for the almighty prince? "And you don't want me?" Bulma felt like she had put her foot in her mouth. Had she really asked that out loud?

Vegeta chuckled. "You have a bigger mouth than I thought." For the first time, even though she was obviously embarrassed, Bulma kept eye contact with him. "You're just too weak yet."

_Weak? I still managed to kill Radditz!_ "What do you mean I'm too weak?" How did her weakness have anything to do with the mating process?

Vegeta sighed heavily; was she really _that_ clueless? After all, she had lived on Vegetasei for a couple of years. "When two saiyans mate, they exchange their power. The stronger one shares his power with the weaker one so that both mates are of equal power." Wasn't that taught to every young saiyan during childhood? Every parent had the duty to teach their children the rules and rituals of the saiyan culture; and to reinforce those rules and rituals until the children took them to heart.

Share their power? "So… you are waiting for me to become more powerful?"

Vegeta nodded. "Why do you think I want to train you? I need to be more powerful, I cannot waste my present power on making you stronger and myself weaker." He slid towards her, slipping an arm ever-so-smoothly around her shoulders and letting his hand rest on her upper arm. "You'll have to work hard if you ever want me to take you as my mate." He said, voice cocky.

"And what makes you think I want to be your mate?" snapped Bulma. She hadn't meant to sound so bitchy, but he had been so damn _cocky_ that she couldn't control her temper.

Vegeta only smirked at her comment. "Usually, I would have punished you for such a tone, but I like that feisty side in you. I think it makes you infinitely more interesting. And besides, I know it's all a lie. Why would you be asking me these questions if you weren't interested?" Vegeta knew he had cornered her.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Actually, I was asking about mating because of the mark on my back!" Without thinking, she touched it, checking to make sure it was not bleeding again.

"What about it?" asked Vegeta, trying not to sound interested. With all of her questions, he had forgotten to ask her about her mark, what happened, and how she felt when she woke up.

Bulma slid closer to Vegeta, closing the gap between them. Her legs were now touching his, her left breast pressed comfortably up against his muscled chest. "Ever since I started to be around you, the mark started to burn when I would spend too much time around you, or when we would be too close. Then, the more intimate we got, the worse it became! And… well… you know how it finished."

So the mark would actually be more than someone marking her as his? Vegeta had been taught the basics of mating, and maybe a little bit more, but his memories were vague at best. Although he did recall seeing somebody else with this kind of mark, he could not remember who…

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Stupid monkey!" snapped Frieza, slamming his fist down on the control board. "I swear, he does anything he can to make my plans impossible." Lord Frieza had not_ planned_ that Vegeta would actually wait, and _train_ the girl. At first, he had allowed them to train so they would not be suspicious, and get closer, but this was a completely different story.

He was torn between the idea of letting them train so they could mate, or stopping them. But this would come, and mess up his whole plan! Frieza could feel the anger rise inside of him. "Those monkeys can't do anything right!"

Maybe he could allow them to train for a while, just a little bit. That, or he would have to find a way to enhance the little brat's ki so Vegeta think she was strong enough. But wait, she _was_ repressing her ki; maybe she had simply forgotten about it. Well, he would need to find a way to remind her that she was not hiding anymore. Frieza had to make sure they thought they were safe, just for a _little_ while.

The Lord smiled his most evil smile, happy that things might go his way after all.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"My mother."

Bulma turned her head in direction of Vegeta, who had been lost in his thoughts for a couple of minutes now. "What about her?" Why would his mother have anything to do with her mark?

"She was the one I saw with the same kind of mark." Vegeta could vaguely remember seeing the mark on her back as a small child. Of course, he had asked her about it, and she simply said _it's a very important & close bond I am sharing with your father._ He had never seen any other female saiyan with something like it before, and he had been a little curious about it.

His mother? Bulma was now the one who felt a little uncomfortable; after all, ever since they had begun talking, they had never shared really _close_ information. Actually, they had barely even talked to each other; this was their longest conversation to date. "So you think that the mark is bothering me because?"

Vegeta sighed; he wasn't even quite sure of what he was saying, but it was the only_ theory_ he could come up with right now. "Because it's related to bonding & mating, not that we're mated just yet…"

"But why didn't it hurt before?" It had been fine for the past 16 years, why now?

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe because you weren't around me. How am I supposed to know everything? Figure it out yourself. I am not the one bleeding to death."

He was backing away from her ever so slightly. Bulma expected he was distancing himself from her again because he had let himself get a little too close; open up just a little too much. This was, after all, the first real conversation they had ever had. Ignoring the feeling of rejection, Bulma continued talking. "So because we are _together _now, you think the mark is trying to push us into..."

"Mating?"

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle softly. "That does sound a little silly." A mark on her back was trying to force them into mating? That would be pushing it a little… wouldn't it? But then again, it was a saiyan mark, so she couldn't really say anything. She sighed as she realized that she had no idea what to do. If the mark was going to keep on bleeding, she would have to figure out why so she could stop it.

The blue saiyan was brought out of her thought when she felt Vegeta's sliding his arm around her waist. He pulled her into him until they were chest to chest, his face mere inches away from hers. His warm breath misted across her face gently. "Wh-what are you doing?" asked Bulma, trying to compose herself.

"Just checking something," he replied, his usual smirk on his face. He slid his hand inside her shirt and began to lightly rub her mark. Bulma didn't feel anything; not burning or pain. But then, Vegeta closed the gap between them by capturing her lips with his. Bulma did not even fight him. _Kami, did he smell good._ As Bulma started to get into the kiss, she felt the mark burning. Vegeta felt the change in her _mood_ as her face involuntarily flinched into a frown.

"It burns?" he asked as he pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers. Bulma nodded. With a sigh, Vegeta removed his hand from her shirt and pushed her away, giving each of them a bit of personal space once more. Well, maybe she had been right with her theory.

"What do we do now?"

"I might have an idea." said Vegeta before doing what seemed like _winking_ to her.

Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that was it for today, I hope nobody is too disappointed, but I just wanted to show that Bulma&Vegeta could have a scene that doesn't revolve around sex, and making out or something like that lol. And I actually liked having Vegeta slightly nervous about doing something else than __action with a girl. And then, he was very passionate about Vegetasei, and yeah, I think that slightly brings them closer, and whatever you think Vegeta's idea is about what he is going to do, well, YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT._

_ALSO I'd like **to ask everybody a question.** I had two ideas for the story,_

_Either, I do it very long, with the whole story, or I cut it, and kinda have a sequel that is like couple years later kind of thing (but its not like this fic ends, at happily ever after, and then the sequel is them, later with kids & whatever, lol, no) But yeah, I was wondering what was everybody take on that._

_And I also have another story planned after this one, to which the first 3 chapters are written already, but I am waiting until this & Love is the most difficult to satisfy are done before posting it, and its a **Goten&Bra** fic. Yes, you read right. Lol._

_Anyways, please, please, during this HORRIBLE WEEK of exams, and assignements & finals preparation,_

_love and review for your favorite author *thats me, lol* to cheer her up a little, since she is barely or not getting, any sleep at all, but still updates because she loves you guys to death :D._

_Maddie. xoxo  
_


	13. Chapter 12: Surprising Ki

Your eyes are not tricking you, I am updating _again_. I didn't get _any_ sleep at all last night, and after _trying_ to catch some sleep, I thought I should do something that relaxes me, which is writing. I type a little, added some chapters on my novel I'm writing right now, but I couldn't help but feel like I _had_ to write at least one chapter for _The Secret Blue Tail_.

I was planning on doing this chapter a Bulma's point of view chapter, but for some reason as I started to write it, I forgot after ¼ of the chapter, so I changed it and its not. Sorry, lol I dont know if some people would hve liked that.

On to the reviews, which are so little :( lol. It's okay, I'll get over it, because the one I got were amazing :P !

By the way, the BETAREAD version of the tenth chapter will be updated tonight, It should be mistakes free now :) Thank to the amazing Kelley!

**ToraNoKo123;** Yeah, you know what, I think you are very right. I rather do this story very long, instead of choping it into parts for no reason. I've notice to, that it gets confusing for people, when they have to start looking around for previous part, and chapters. I will follow your advice about this. :) And I love my amount of word, lol, 100 000, I'm coming soon! :D Lol, but I am planning a _kids_ fic but not related to this one. Yes, yes, but it's mostly Goten & Bra, with, I haven't decided yet for who will be with Trunk, but I've written the first 5 chapters already, but I don't want to post it yet. I want to finish one of these two stories I have right now before I do anything else, I tend to overwhelm myself, than I stop, because it's too much work. We dont want that right? Lol.

**LadyNorth76;** Lucky for you, I'm in Canada, we don't have Thanksgiving holiday, well, we get one day off for our thanksgiving. I wish I had a break, but, at least, I'm going to the states this weekend with my friend, to do some _well-deserved_ shopping. Lol, yeah!

**Schoolgirl325;** Awe, it`s okay, I forgive you, lol. Just kidding. No, I have the time, just less time, so that`s why the updates might end up more space out, but I like _Love is the most difficult to satisfy_ so I`m trying to maintain the updates as much as I can now :) And, yes I`ve heard the song, and now that I think about it, you are _absolutely_ right, lol. But, it`s funny cause when I started writing the story, was when I kind of _discovered_ the song, most be a mental thing, lol. Lol, Mmmm, bite Vegeta. Lol, Vegeta is always funny in situation in which he feels discomfort. RN first assist? That's cool! That's what my cousin is (yeah we are a bunch of nurses in the family, lol).

**Hurricane Anna;** Awe, you know me, I'm always afraid I'm going to disappoint you guys. Really? You liked the conversation? Because I thought it was about time, they have some face-to-face reality check talk lol. After all, we all know what's going to happen, about time _they_ figure it out, lol. Yeah, I like happy endings too, but you know I might, just do a half half, like not the, get married, have kids, have money, whatever, whatever, and live happily ever after, but you know, kind a reality-check ending. Lol. I KNOW! I'm sorry! I could I even consider finals before fanfiction, I must be more tired than I thought, geeze. Lol, yeah, I'm scared, I get so nervous during exams time, *sigh*

**XxKuroyoxX;** It's never too late! Lol, you are very welcome to join the group of _hopefully_ addicted to this story! Lol. Of course, we know what he is thinking, lol since when were men ever hard to figure out! Plus, it's _Vegeta._ Lol, they arent many things he focus on, so, if you take a wild guess, you probably got it right, lol.

**Loneshinobi;** The one time I will not receive a review from you, I will know, it was a complete fail! :) Since the beginning, you've always been there to review, and I _appreciate_ it a lot, thank you :)

**Ashley;** I'm glad you like the little different ambiance in this one, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too, as I'm trying to get some talking out of these two, lol. Hopefully it will work. And thank you, lets cross our fingers I make it through finals, lol.

Anyways, now, let's move on with the chapter, which I hope you will enjoy, and it of pretty good length I believe! :)

Copyright: *sigh* This is getting old. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, somebody else thought of it, not me!! Don't throw me in jail.

.

_**Chapter 12: Surprising Ki**_

_**.  
**_

There was no way he was thinking what she was thinking right? Vegeta did not care enough about her to actually mate with her just because of this new bond that were apparently sharing, right? Vegeta was too, selfish? It took Bulma a few seconds to realize she was sitting beside Vegeta, her mouth slightly hanging because of her shock. Mating. From all the new information, it seemed like a bigger step than she had planned.

What brought Bulma back to reality was Vegeta's hand, on her thigh. The whole time that she had been thinking, she had not realize, but he had been a lot closer to her than before. _When did that happen_? His muscular chest was now compressing her chest against his and her own chest, and one of his hand was simply resting on her left hip, like it was the most natural thing to do. But wait, that didn't make much sense, after all, wasn't he trying to avoid this _sexual_ closeness with her now? Bulma bite her bottom lip as she felt Vegeta stroking the inside of her thigh. _Oh boy._ What was she thinking about again?

Vegeta could not help the smirk on his face as he watched Bulma's reaction to his touch. It was _almost_ too easy. The 'almost' came form the fact that, it would have been easier if the reaction on her face, and touching her wouldn't turn him on so much. But watching her bite her full lips, pinching them together, it made him want to take her, make her his, and hear her moan his name all night long. He bent down slightly, and Bulma could feel his hot breath on her ear right before he started to suck on her earlobe. _Lust._ She needed to stop this now.

"Maybe, it's not a good idea." Said Bulma, as she put her tiny hands on Vegeta's chest, trying to push him away, which completely failed.

As Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes she noticed that it was a bad idea, and that she shouldn't have considered it. "What?" was all he managed to say as his teeth clenched. Was she trying to turn _him_ down? If somebody was going to decided when and how it happens, it was going to be him! How dare she?

"Didn't you want to wait? Aren't I _too_ weak?" Bulma could feel on her lips, the bitterness with which she had said those words. She felt almost _insulted_ by the way he was seeing her; poor, helpess, weak. She could change that, she could prove him she was stronger than he believed her to be.

Vegeta scoffed. "You _are._ But that still doesn't mean you get to decide." After all, he was the most powerful out of all of them on this ship, excluding Frieza, and maybe Zarbon.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was so unbelievable sometimes, it was driving her crazy; she could feel her heart beating faster, but not of excitement this time, but because of all the frustration. "I might be stronger than you believe me to be." Of course, that wasn't the smartest thing to say since he would not believe her, or require explanations.

"Prove it."

Bulma turned her head in direction of the many cameras she knew were hidden everywhere in the room. It was burning her lips; she wanted to prove Vegeta she was worth more than he wanted to believe, but there was too much risk. Frieza would listen, he would find out. If Lord Frieza had any idea that she could have somewhat some powers, he would probably kill her, or even worse, if that was possible.

"I can't, not here." Said Bulma as she started to play with her fingers. She was nervous now; should she simply drop the subject, or tell him, _finally_?

"You're scared?" Bulma seemed so sure of what she was saying, that it almost caused Vegeta to doubt, but as he remembered, he had already read her ki before, and it was one of the weakest. Or maybe, it was _too weak._ She didn't even have the level of a third-class saiyan, when she was way above that. _Maybe I was wrong._ Yes, there was no way she would be so powerless, yet, the scouter had never been wrong before.

Vegeta had no expected Bulma's actions, and had been very _shocked_ when she came foward, pressing her whole body against his, causing him to be semi-laying on the couch. Her lips were barely brushing against his ears, as she whispered. "Frieza has cameras again."

The prince frowned; how the hell was Frieza getting so much access to this room, the way it was going now, if they wanted some privacy, they would be force to never leave the room. Apart from that, Vegeta quite enjoyed the position they were in, and since Bulma had not moved yet, waiting for his response, he took advantage of the situation, and put both of his hands on her ass. Bulma gasped, slightly shocked, as she was expection a _verbal_ answer from Vegeta, but he ignore her, as he took a firm grasp on her ass, and lift her a little, bringing her closer, and trap between his arms and his legs.

"That's not the answer I was expecting." She responded quite loud right beside his ear.

Vegeta simply smirked; oh he knew that, alright. "Where do you want to go?"

Bulma's mind was not on her strenght, and what she wanted to tell him anymore, and as he asked this question, she found herself slightly blushing, thinking he was asking her where she wanted to finish this. "Ww-what?" she asked, trying to sound as relax as possible.

Vegeta _almost_ laughed at the reaction on her face. "And I'm the one who's a pervet?" He put his hand behind her head, bringing her bright red face closer. "Where do you want to show me?"

Bulma felt slightly like an idiot at that moment. What had she been thinking? "Oh, hm." She had to think of a place, where there was no cameras. That was very hard to find since, Frieza had the whole place under control. The blue saiyan tried to re-call where she had not seen or _felt_ any camera. "The bathroom?" she said very unsure.

He nodded. Vegeta lift her from his body, with no difficulty at all, he put her down on the couch. "Stay here." He ordered before leaving in direction of the bathroom.

It wasn't quite the best place, but she was tired of being considered like she was nothing. Somewhere deep inside of her, Bulma wanted to show Vegeta she was worth it, and she did not know why.

"Well?"

Bulma turned her head, and found Vegeta impatiently waiting for her in front of the door. He had probably checked the whole place, and found nothing. Bulma took a deep breath, _here goes nothing._

She could feel herself becoming very nervous as she walked toward her prince, who was already inside. What if it wasn't enough? What if what she had done, was not that impressive at all? Maybe Radditz had been a very easy target? Maybe she had been lucky?

It was too late to go back when she closed the door behind her, looking at Vegeta who was laying against the wall, his eyes closed. He had know idea why he had accepted. She would probably created a small, powerless energy ball? Punch him a couple of times? Nothing of importance. Yet, why did she want to hide it from Frieza? She was really confusing sometimes.

"I did something." She said, as she looked at her feet. She was probably looking very weak right now, which was the opposite of what she wanted. Bulma straighten her head, and looked at Vegeta straight in the eyes.

"And?"

Bulma mentally crossed her fingers, hoping he would not be mad at her for what she was going to say, and that hopefully, he wasn't going to impose some kind of punishment on her or something, even though they weren't on Vegetasei anymore. "I killed Radditz."

Vegeta's usually frowned was transformed into an expression of confusion. "You what?" She had to be joking. There was no way _she_ was the high ki he had felt that day. "Impossible." He said in a lower voice, mostly to himself.

"I killed him." She repeated, as she brought her hand to her mouth as the words left her mouth for the second time.

Vegeta shook his head. "Non sense." He wouldn't believe this, he _couldn't_. "Why would you do such a thing?" Radditz was an idiot, that was for sure, but even _him_ had kept him alive.

And that was the not-that-long story she had not wanted to share. "He found out about me." Bulma paused, thinking Vegeta was going to say something, but since he remained silent, she decided to continue. "He walked in the room, and saw my tail. He wanted to make me his mate."

Vegeta did not know why, but the thought of Radditz trying to make her his was disgusting him, and mostly, making him angry. He could see him put his disgusting, filthy, dirty hand over her, and his blood started to boil.

"He blackmailed me. I told him what Frieza would do if he found out any of you knew, and he said he would keep it a secret, if I mated with him."

"And then you turned around and blasted him away?" asked Vegeta with a sarcastic tone, showing how he half believed her.

Bulma brushed his comment away, and continue. "We were on his bed. He was, he was touching me." Bulma shivered as she remembered the bad feeling of Radditz's hands on her body. It was nothing like Vegeta. "I warned him, he couldn't believe I could hurt him, so he stood in front of me, and I killed him."

It was not possible. Vegeta could feel his own ki rising. "Then why is your power so low? Your ki is lower than is was. There is no way you could have killed him."

"I'm supressing my ki."

"What?" Nobody could do that, there was no way. "How?"

"I learned to hide my ki." Bulma walked out of the room, and when she reappeared she was holding Vegeta's scouter. "Put it on."

Vegeta looked at her strangely, but grab his scouter anyway. He put it on after releasing a sigh of frustration.

"I won't go very high. Frieza can't know about this." Vegeta nodded, and Bulma started to concentrate. She was trying to feel the same anger she had felt with Radditz, but with some kind of control this time. Bulma felt a good feeling spreading through her body, as she started to hear Vegeta's scouter bipping since her ki was going higher.

When it reached the double of what it originally was, Vegeta's eyes were wide opened. _She killed Radditz?_ Bulma only stopped powering up, when it reached the triple, since she didn't want to attract too much attention on herself.

Bulma couldn't figure out Vegeta's reaction, so she simply looked away, giving him some time to think about whatever it was that was keeping his mind occupied. Did he finally believed her now? It would be about time!

"So, you killed Radditz?" he said with a suprisingly _calm_ voice.

Bulma nodded.

"I never liked him anyway." Said Vegeta before walking out of the room, leaving Bulma standing there, quite shocked.

That was it? That was his only reaction? But then again, she had to remember, this was Vegeta, and he would _never_ show an emotion. Especially not if he was surprise. Bulma sighed before following his actions.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"So?"

Bulma had been the first one to break the silence. Vegeta had been siting on the bed across from her, who was sitting on the couch, silent for the past half an hour. It was driving Bulma completely insane; she had finally shown him she had some strenght, of course, maybe not _a lot_ but it was better than what he thought.

Vegeta turned his head in her direction, but after looking at her straight in the eyes, he turned his head again, and fixed the door in front of him.

She was going to attack his pride. At least that should make him react somehow. "Are you scared of me?"

Vegeta scoffed. "I could never be scared of somebody like _you._" He was not scared, simply a little bit more impress than he thought he would have been. Of course, he was not going to let her know that! "Because you can kill a third-class saiyan I should be kissing your ass?"

He was blunt. But she liked that about him; with Vegeta, you always knew what to expect. He would hurt your feelings, and not care about it; he simply said what he thought. "No, but I expected _something._" She snapped at him. She liked his bluntness, but not his attitude.

Vegeta finally stood up from the bed, and started to walk in her direction. "I get it; you want to know if you are going enough to be my mate." He had his huge smirk on his face, like usually, very proud of himself.

Bulma's mouth opened in shock. "_Excuse _me?" Who the hell did he think he was? Everything always had to be about him. Well, she had a newsflash for him; he wasn't the center of the freaking universe.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, you _did_ kill Radditz, but I am still more powerful than you." Vegeta felt his throat burn as the lie escaped his lips. She _was_ stronger than him. He remember feeling her ki when she killed Radditz, and it had been between his, and Frieza's. The only thing though was that she did not know how to control it. Even though her powering up had been quite impressing, it was nothing close to what she demonstrated that day. She did have the power inside of her to be powerful, but she simply didn't know how to use it.

Of course, eversince she had told him about Radditz, he had re-considered making her his mate right now. The only thing stopping him was the confusion; would he be as powerful as she can be, or he needed to have her control her power well enough before they could share it. He needed to plan this carefully. If because she couldn't control her power, he would become weaker, this was all a big lost of time, and energy.

"Well, I do not want to be your mate, _anyway._" Said Bulma as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and turned her head away from him, in a snob-ish manner. She wasn't going to wait around for him to make a decision. He didn't own her.

She really know how to piss him off that was for sure. Back on Vegetasei, nobody would have dared talk to him this way, even on the ship, most of Frieza's warriors would not dare cross his path, let alone anger him.

"And I care because? I would only need to touch you and you would give in." He said with a big smirk on his face, like he was filled with confidence.

Bulma felt her cheeks getting red; she had been somewhat weak to his touch in the past, but she would not give in like this, would she? She could stronger than Vegeta's smooth hands, touching her body right? True, she had been quite brainless when he was touching her, but she wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted right?

Bulma simply crossed her arms in front of her chest, not responding. This gesture gave Vegeta the feeling he had won, which was exactly what he wanted. "Told you." He said before walking away from her _again._

The blue saiyan sighed; she needed anger relief, _now_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

The training center had almost been empty when she entered it, which she was very grateful for. Bulma felt like there was rage trapped inside of her, but she had to be careful as _how_ she was going to let it out. After all, she did not want Frieza more on her case than he already was. She had other things to deal with, mainly _Vegeta_ and his gigantic ego. _What an asshole. _She really couldn't believe him sometimes.

Bulma walked over an alien that she had never seen before; it had a fish face, which was navy blue, and gigantic blue teeth. He must have been about, 2 feet taller than her, and at least 400 pounds larger. He would do.

She walked over him, and tapped on his shoulder. As soon as the alien turned around, she punched it right in the face. That felt good. She pretty much knocked him down, as it shook its head, trying to get back on it's feet.

He did not even say one word to her; he was angry, and Bulma could tell. That's what she wanted, a good fight, with somebody who wasn't Vegeta so she could forget about him, and still kick someone's ass.

"Just who do you think you are, monkey?"

Bulma could feel the rage raise inside of her, as if every single time her heart beated, her anger rised. She was a monkey? He had a freaking fish face for Kami's sake! She wanted him to hit her, but he simply stood in front of her, anger on his face, and his two fists in the air, _ready_ to hit.

The blue saiyan thought that the only way was to provoke him. She went for his head again, as she leaned in his direction, but this time, he stopped her. Bulma had not expected him, to react already, and was slightly taken by surprise, as he _easily_ pushed her out of the way, sending her flying into the wall.

Bulma's eyes were red. She knew her ki was raising a little above what it should be, but she didn't care. She was not fighting to get beat up, she was fighting to beat someone up. This time, she was not going to get physically close to him, but attack him in another way.

She positioned herself in front of him, and extended her arms in front of her. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and an orange energy ball started to form in front of her hands. Bulma could hear the alien laughed at her, and mocking her, just like Radditz had.

Nobody believed her, well he would regret it. Bulma knew her energy ball could be more powerful, but she didn't care, she still sent it in direction of the fish-face alien, and as soon as it hit it, it started to scream in pain, like if it's skin was being burn. Oh, and it was.

Bulma wanted to feel bad, but she couldn't; she felt somewhat good. All that anger had been toward Vegeta, and even though she was not attacking him, letting it out was the best feeling she had ever felt. Not bottling up her emotions was the best feeling she ever had.

"Impressive."

The blue saiyan turned around, and found Vegeta standing right behind here, mockingly clapping his hands for her victory. Then, he stopped, and his face frowned as his arms went back to the original position beside his body.

"But stupid."

He walked in her direction, and as soon as he reached her, grabbed her wrist forcefully. "What were you thinking? You think nobody noticed your sudden rising ki?" He shook his head as he started to drag her back to the room. "I swear, you're even more stupid than you look."

As they walked in the hall, well Vegeta was walking, Bulma was being dragged against her will, many people started to look at them, more specificly, at _Bulma_. It had not been the smartest thing, but surely, she hadn't thought she rised her ki _that much._ Well, she wasn't really focusing anyway, she was simply enjoying the feeling.

As they finally stopped in front of the room, Bulma freed her arm from Vegeta. "What is it to you, anyway?"

Vegeta scoffed. "You've gotta to be kidding! If Frieza knows, it's all worthless, you stupid idiot!" He shook his head; was she really that stupid? She could anger him like nobody else could.

Bulma turned her head away from him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever, I can do what I want."

"We'll see about that." Said Vegeta before opening the door of the room, and taking control of her arm again, to drag her inside.

"You're such an asshole." muttered Bulma through her teeth. At least now, he knew she could do the same thing than him, _kill._ It was pretty much equal level; if they both could have a heart cold enough to kill without regrets, than nothing would stop them from _killing _each other.

Oh yes, sometimes Bulma simply wanted to strangle him. How could she have been so dumb in the past? Good thing she could see clearly.

Bulma's eyes were a little bit blurry, as some tears were covering them, and she was holding them back. She didn't know what she was crying from. Anger? Maybe. Vegeta was looking at her, and he knew what she was trying to do.

To her surprise, he put his hands on her hips, and pushed her violently against the door. "Don't you know big girls don't cry?" he said with a smirk on his face. "You're tough enough to kill, not enough to live with it?"

"I hate you."

Vegeta's usually smirk almost transformed into a smile, as he looked at her expression. It was priceless. Before he could realize what he was doing, his lips crashed on hers. Bulma put her hands against his chest, trying to push him away, but it was useless; she couldn't even put an effort in her push. Vegeta seemed very satisfy with that since he proceeded to put his arms around her waist, gently laying her down on the couch right under him.

Bulma didn't complained, as her hands soon enough found their way into his hair, playing with them, as Vegeta moved down to her neck. _Her neck_. It seemed so appaling, and so attractive to him, so he gently nibbled the exact spot where he was dying to leave his mark.

She was powerful, more than she realized, and maybe it could profit a bond with her. Of course, that was not the only thing on his mind; _Bulma_ was a pretty tempting thought with now. He could feel her body dying to get closer to his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to bring her chest against his. Vegeta let his hands slide down her waist, to the side of her ass, getting a tight grip. Unconsciously Bulma started to press her hips against his crotch, rocking them into a very fast rhythm.

Vegeta kept his lips tightly together as he tried to repress a moan that wanted to escape his mouth. Sometimes, she really was too much. Bulma didn't seem to have the same restraint that he was imposing himself; she was completely letting go. Everytime he touched her, her facial expression would be transform into one of pleasure, and she would moaned his name out loud.

"Vegeta."

He didn't really pay attention to her since he thought she was simply acting like usually, and moaning his name. He lifted her shirt up so her stomach was reveal, and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses on it, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin under his wet lips.

Bulma tried again. "Vegeta." She didn't have the physical strenght to push him away to stop him for a few seconds because she didn't want him too. Everything he touched her she felt like she was in heaven. She hated to admit it, but she simply_ couldn't_ resist his touch.

Vegeta felt Bulma arched her back, bringing her body even closer to his, if that was possible, as his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. She was very tempting right now, with her moans, her slightly red cheeks, and her hair all over the place. He _wanted_ her. Usually he would stop, but right now he had no intentions too, plus he didn't seem like Bulma minded his actions; she had lost any brain cells she had left after he had start touching, and caressing her legs.

"More."

Bulma wanted to smack herself, that's not what she wanted to say. Her body was speaking for her right now. She wanted to tell him to stop, that she was stronger than this, but she knew her body would betray her every word.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course." He said with his usually arrogant tone.

She wanted to tell him to fuck off because of his attitude, but when he pushed her further from his body, and licked the highest spot he could reach on her thigh without removing her shorts, her body completely froze. Vegeta was pretty proud of the reaction he was getting out of her; of course, he was a prince after all.

Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, trying to bring him closer to her body. He smiled as he took her by the waist and sat down, putting her on his laps. Bulma hadn't mind the change of position, but was trying to get her composure back, trying to stop him.

"Vegeta." She tried again.

He didn't say anything to her but simply brough his finger to her mouth, gently putting it on her lip to shut her up.

Bulma tried to protest. "Veget-"

He cut her off. "Shhh."

Vegeta was tired of this; this time he wasn't going to stop it, and he was going to let her do it. He needed this. It was more than the mark, and the power. He simply wanted to feel her naked body against his, and take her a night long.

This time, Bulma stopped talking, and Vegeta smirked in approval. He took both of her small wrists into his hands, and left them up. Bulma kept her arms in the air as he proceeded to remove her shirt. She felt shivers going down her spine as more and more of her skin was reveal to the prince.

Vegeta smirked as he threw the shirt away against the wall. She was perfect. He couldn't stop looking at her perfectly round, and perky breasts. Vegeta could see in Bulma's face that she was very self-conscious about the scars on her breasts, but he didn't care. It didn't make her less beautiful, if anything it, it improve her beauty.

He lift his finger, and started to trace her biggest scar, which was on her left breast, and watched as Bulma bit her bottom lip in pleasure. Vegeta knew it was in pleasure as her nipples became harder under his touch.

"Are you ready." It wasn't really a question, because Bulma felt like he was going to do it with or without her agreement.

She nodded.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

__

Well, that's it for now :D Lol, I know I think I'm a little evil, but you will like the next chapter, that I can promise and swear lol.

Anyways, I hope there will be more review after this chapter, or I will be heart broken, lol did you all forget about this story? Or it's because you do not like it anymore? Flames, or good reviews, anything. I don't mind :)

Maddie.


	14. Chapter 13: Saiyan Testing & Evil

_I know you might think it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten about this story! I promise, I still love it as much as I did when I first wrote it! Life is been busy lately, but guess what? Now I'm going to be fill with free time after monday! YAY! VACATION TIME PEOPLE! And since I have a lot of back and forth traveling to do, (hint; plane to france, plane back here, train to B.C, train back) I wont have anything else to do but write. Another YAY._

_Anyways, here are for the reviews;_

_**Silver Shiko;** Yes, lol it's about time Vegeta respect Bulma's power :P Maybe, probably. I had it in mind lol. Oh yes, don't worry people felt her rising ki, but when are they going to appear :O I dont know... lol._

_**Hurricane Anna;** What kind of writer would I be without cliffhanger? You know how much I love them, plus it always give me a start for the next chapter. Now the big question is, will they get together? I'm glad I got you excited, because there is a lot more to come! By the way, thank you for those cheat notes, it worked, I passed :P_

_**RikkuKashi;** Why is exactly why I put cliffhanger, lol. To be sure you guys will come back because you'll want to know what will happen. I am glad you love how the story is turning out ! I do too, I had really no specific idea for it when I started it lol. Don't worry, there will be some Frieza's ass kicking._

_**ToraNoKo123;** Lol, I know Thanksgiving would be amazing. But I dont know, I guess people dont care that much for it around here. *sigh* I wish I had a break like that to enjoy everything. *sighs* Yeah, I was planning on something like 30 to 40 chapters. I am not a big fan of short short stories._

_**Schoolgirl325;** Lol, you know me. High and Dry, makes me think of the radiohead song. Anyway, lol. So, you have a problem with Vegeta being a sex object? I dont. LOL. No I know what you mean, dont worry you'll get to see things more from his point of view during this chapter._

_**XxKuroyoxX;** Lol, youre signed in! Yeah, I didnt want to change the characters too drastically. I think they need to evolve through certain events, and thinking. Which is exactly what our Bulma is doing. There is more in store for her, and in even for VEGETA. lol._

_**earlschibiangel; **Yes, I know, I apologize, but I have a beta-reader who is correcting my chapters, just not as I post them lol. You dont have to wait any longer, because here comes a new chapter, lol :)_

_**Ashley;** STEAMY, lol. Dont worry Frieza will come in this chapter, actually he will be there mostly throughout the whole chapter. Yes yes, there will be some hint about his plans in this chapter, better pay attention!_

_**Grescia;** Dont worry, I completely understand, so did I, and still do, lol. Well thank you :) I know you all can't wait for the good Bulma and Vegeta action, but it will have to wait just a little longer lol, there is so much more plan for them._

_**White Eevee;** That's okay, I completely understand :) How can you not love Vegeta? DUH. lol. :P Lol, I know Frieza is really a perv, but trust me, he is like probably...gay, he is not interested in that kind of stuff LOL._

_**palelight; **Well thank you, I try to be lol. I hope you will still think that after this chapter, because it wont really revolve around Vegeta and Bulma, but mostly Frieza, but it is for the good of the story._

_**Foxy; **:D A new reviewer! Makes me happy to know I can still attract new people with this story! THank you by the way :) I'm sorry that the update took me so long, I've just been busy, but I'll try to keep up._

_**Jessica;** You know, everybody tell me they haven't read a story like this before, I am going to have to start believing it ! Lol. Awe, that is really sweet of you! I can't help but oblige to your demand, and update :)_

_Now on with the chapter you all have been waiting for!_

_By the way, I am kind of adding and retaking the last scene of the last chapter into the beginning of this one. _

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z_

_.  
_

**_Chapter 13; Saiyan Testing & Evil Laboratory_**

**_.  
_**

Of course he was acting like he knew what he was doing. Vegeta would never let anybody knew what he was thinking, or rather _feeling._ Right now, his heart was beating so fast, he swore he could see it pushing out of his chest. Bulma didn't seem to notice. But, that could be blame on the fact that, she was rather _wrapped_ up in her own little world. Everytime they seemed to get close, Vegeta would notice how her mind would seem totally _somewhere_ else. That always made him less nervous; she seemed as stress as he was, and she looked like she was trying to clear her mind up.

Vegeta _needed_ Bulma. But he didn't need her to _emotionally_ he would never need somebody that way; he would never get this attached to anyone. He needed Bulma in a _physical_ way. That could seem heartless, but it's not like he cared; he never did. Vegeta needed to be with Bulma because he felt that was the only way to bring peace to his mind. He never was one to express his feelings, he always acted, and reacted physically to everything that ever happened to him. His planet was blown up? He killed. Frieza treated him like a worthless piece of crap? He fought. He got beat up? He killed, _and_ fought. Vegeta didn't know anything else. It seemed that the only way to _be_ with Bulma, was physically. It's not like she could be anything else to him right?

He felt Bulma wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, bringing him even closer to her body. Vegeta could feel blood rushing through his body, and with _trembling_ hands, which Bulma didn't seem to notice, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up. Vegeta sat down, and put Bulma on his lap, hoping Bulma hadn't noticed his nervousness. He changed position, because he felt more comfortable, and more in control with her sitting on his lap. As they were kissing, Vegeta could feel Bulma's interest leaving; he knew exactly what was coming.

_3, 2, 1..._ "Vegeta." Vegeta smirked. She would aways try to stop him. Not this time. He brought his finger to her mouth, her lips feeling so soft against his skin; he hoped this would shut her up.

He felt like sighing, clearly annoyed, when she went at it again. "Veget-"

Vegeta didn't even let her finish her protest. "Shh." He really had enough of this.

He sighed; it was enough. He _needed_ Bulma right now, and he wasn't going to let her stop them again, and him himself would not stop it. Nothing would come in the way; he wanted to feel her soft skin, and her naked body under his, as he would make her _his._ He wouldn't let anybody stop them; not this time. Sure, she was powerful, but he wanted more than marking her, he wanted _her._

Vegeta felt Bulma relaxed, and he smirked; she was _finally_ giving in. He smirked, before taking her two small wrists with his hands, and pulling them over her head; she was perfect. To Vegeta's surprise she kept her arms that way, as he made his way down, his hands touching her shirt. It needed to go, _now._ He pulled it over her head, feeling her every shivers when his skin would touch her. Good thing she couldn't feel his. He was as aroused as ever.

The more time passed, the more he wanted her; he threw her shirt against the wall. Bulma could apaise his feeling, she could make him feel good, powerful again. He couldn't take his eyes off her perfect breasts; he knew how much Bulma was ashamed of the scars, but he found this fear completely ridiculous. It made her better, it made her more beautiful, and attractive.

With a shaking finger, Vegeta trace the biggest scar that was on her left breast. He could hear his heartbeat echoing in his head as his cold finger ran through her warm skin. He bit his lip. Vegeta smirked as he noticed Bulma doing the same thing; she couldn't resist him for very long.

"Are you ready." He was mostly warning her; he knew in his state right now, he wouldn't stop; but she wouldn't stop him either.

Bulma nodded, and Vegeta felt like an electric shock was sent through his whole body. _This was it._ He took a deep breath, and before Bulma had a chance to do anything, Vegeta ripped off her short. He hadn't meant to, but when she was laying there so _innocent_, at his _mercy_ he simply wanted to take her. Vegeta didn't believe in feelings. Well, he _did_ believe in certain feelings, but caring, and loving weren't in those he felt. Deep inside, he knew what Bulma was expecting, but he _could never_ give her something like that. She was actually rather stupid to believe he could ever _love_ her. There was _lust_, that was for sure, but that was it. He had somewhat of a respect for her because she was saiyan, and would respect her a little more when she would be his mate, but he would always be superior, and he would _never_ love her.

Vegeta was brought back from his thoughts as he felt Bulma slipping her hand in his shirt. He smirked; she didn't need to know did she? After all, once they would be mate, it's not like she could do anything. Plus, he didn't care, and she was the silly one who believed in impossible things. Vegeta grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

Bulma kept fixing his perfect muscular chest. She ran her small hand on every bulge, every muscles, and it was smooth. It was hard to deny that Vegeta had a handsome body; he was a very good looking jerk. But, maybe he could change? She could swear she saw something more in his eyes a few moments ago. He could not be that cold towards her could he?

Then again, it was Vegeta. But Bulma didn't really care; right now he was attacking her neck, nibling, kissing, and licking, and it was driving her absolutely nuts. She curved her back as she felt him slide his hand down her body, to rub the inside of her thigh. As a moan was about to escape her mouth, a noise disturbed her. A bang on the door?

"Don't worry about it." mumbled Vegeta in her neck. Who ever it was, he could wait; Vegeta had way more better things to do.

The knock became louder, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fuck off." he yelled as he put a trail of kisses on Bulma's collarbone. Who the fuck was there? He was getting more and more annoyed.

Before they knew it, the door bursted opened. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads in direction of the mess. They saw Frieza standing in front of the door way, the door in front of his feet.

"I knocked." he said with an evil smirk on his face. "I _was_ trying to be polite."

Vegeta immediately frowned, while Bulma tried to find her shirt to cover herself. Frieza simply laughed. "Was I interrupting something? I had no idea!" he said, obviously faking.

"What do you think?" asked Vegeta with anger in his voice. He turned his head around, trying to see; was there cameras anywhere? There had to be! There was no way he could have known what they were doing.

"Now, Vegeta! That's no way to talk to your master!"

Bulma finally put a shirt on, and for some strange reason felt safe staying into Vegeta's arms and decided not to move. "I didn't come for you." said Frieza as he walked into Bulma's direction.

"I came for her." he said with a smile as he eyed Bulma's body, looking at her from up to down. Bulma felt violated as she felt his eyes on her, and for the first time, actually felt anger; real anger. She knew thre was probably a slight raise in her ki. Vegeta noticed it, and smirked; she was finally letting go, it was about time.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What makes you think I want to go with you?"

Frieza raised his eyebrows in surprise. "My, what a bad influence you are having on our little friend here, Vegeta." He shook his head. "Teaching her bad manners. I should have known."

Frieza raised his hand, and held it up as an energy ball started to form. Bulma was shocked when she felt Vegeta's grip around her loosen. She turned to look at his face, and he had a death serious look. She sighed, and stood up from the bed. Frieza could not help but smile.

"Vegeta, are you trying to tell me _you_ are telling someone to _give_ in? You should follow your own advice monkey." he turned around, and started to walk out of the room, expecting Bulma to follow him.

Bulma did follow Frieza, but not without shooting a death glare at Vegeta before walking away. Vegeta let his head fall on his knees; there was _always_ always something. At this rate, they would never do it. Vegeta groaned in frustration. Damn Frieza.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma looked around her; she had never seen this place before. She thought they were going to the medical lab, but as soon as they had entered it, they had taken a hall she had never seen before. Now, Frieza and her were in a strange _white _room filled with technologic equipment, seringues, tubes, and a whole bunch of medical instruments. _What in the world..._

"You like it?" asked Frieza with a smirked as he started pressing buttons on a giant monitor. Bulma didn't respond, she simply looked away. "We might be here for a while." he said as he walked in direction of what seemed like a bed to Bulma.

He gestured the bed to Bulma, hinting he wanted her to lay down on it. "Why?" replied Bulma, challenge in her eyes. She didn't like the looks of this, and she certainely didn't trust Frieza. It was more than obivous that he was up to something.

Frieza simply laughed. "Vegeta _is_ a bad influence on you." He couldn't understand why all those monkeys had to make it so darn difficult all the time. They really needed to learn how to follow orders.

Bulma was about to roll her eyes, but before she could do anything, she felt someone yanking her hair, and she found herself on the floor. She looked up, and saw Frieza dragging her by her hair towards the bed. She tried to fight him, but he simply laughed at her attempt. He violently threw her on the bed, causing a loud _bang_.

"It would be so much more easier if you were to cooperate." He sighed heavily. "I guess, I can't count on it." He walked over some seringues, and filled with with a pink liquid, and then turned to look at Bulma. "See if you were a good little monkey, I wouldn't need this."

Bulma felt her heartbeat increase; what in the world was she doing here! She didn't like the tone in Frieza's voice, and she felt like whatever he was about to do to her, wasn't going to be pleasant. She wasn't some test subject he could experiment on! She had given enough of her _body_ and _mind_ to Frieza. When Bulma raised her head to look at Frieza, she noticed the very evil smirk he was giving her. Bulma raised her eyebrow in confusion, but understood perfectly when she felt the seringue in her arm. Last thing she saw was Frieza injecting that weird pink, cherry smelling liquid in her arm. Blank.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma blinked a few times, and no matter how hard she tried to squint her eyes, her vision remained blured. There were two people in front of her, and one of them, without a doubt was Frieza. Bulma's vision was adjusting a little better to the bright light in front of it, and she slightly raised her head. She felt a sharp pain as she did that, and immediately laid her head back on the table, or whatever she was lying on.

There was an alien, he looked blue, and he was _cutting?_ her arm. Wait cutting? Bulma raised her head again, and saw the blood on the knife; cutting. She took a better look around her and noticed she was attach to a _lot_ of tubes. Two were coming out of her nose, one was attached to her wrist, one was above her _breasts?_ The rest was too far for her to see, but she could feel more..

"Awake?"

She recognized the high-pitched voice; it was Frieza's. She looked away, hating feeling this vulnerable _again._ She could hear Frieza's laugh. Then, Bulma felt a tube move from _inside_ of her. Her eyes opened wide; what in the world?

"Don't worry, we are simply making some tests." said Frieza with the most natural voice, like he was doing _her _a favor.

Bulma was trying to look, trying to figure out what they were doing to her. The tube attached to her wrists was taking her blood, and filling some kind of transparent tank. The one attached to her nose, seemed to be relay to some kind of _oxygen_ tank_, _and a clear liquid was being forced into her in the one above her breasts. She tried looking at the tank were it was coming from, but could not figure out what it was.

Then, there was the one inside of her, but as Bulma looked closer, she realized it was not a tube, not it was something made out of metal, and it was cold. What was Frieza doing to her? It was extremely hard to focus since she had been heavily sedated. She blinked a few times, trying to remain awake. Her head was pulsing, and keeping her eyes open was painful.

"I see you've been a good girl." said Frieza with a smirk. Suddenly Frieza heard a noise, and his smirk only grew bigger. "I thought Vegeta would have gotten there _faster_ than this." Obviously the _almighty_ prince had a hard time finding this place.

Bulma pinched her lips hard together. She was angry but not stupid; she was chained to a table, and had no way to get out, it was no time to piss Frieza off, so she prefered to shut up, which only caused Frieza to laugh. Bulma tried to ignore it; after all, there wasn't much she could do in the situation she was in.

Suddenly, Bulma felt a sharp pain in her left hip, and winced. Frieza seemed to take notice of this, and turned to the alien with a very angry look on his face, while Bulma's hand rested on her hip, or at least, as far as she could reach.

"Watch it you idiot!" said Frieza as he slapped the alien behind the head. "Be careful." Frieza hoped the alien would install everything probably. He sighed heavily; he truly couldn't trust anybody.

Bulma was very confused as why Frieza would care if she get hurt. Frieza himself had been the cause to many scars, and many miseries; why did _this_ little thing matter? This was obviously the proof that _something_ was going on. He wasn't just _doing_ tests.

"Don't worry." said Frieza, as he watched carefully what the alien was doing. "We will need to put you out again soon, and while you recover a little for the second round of test, your _dear_ Vegeta will suffer the same treatment."

Vegeta? Bulma was more and more puzzled; why did Frieza need to do test on them? He knew about everything he needed to know about saiyans; it's not like he was going to learn anything new. She had seen him take away Nappa and Radditz a lot for testings; they would always end up in the Medical Lab after that. Bulma felt tears coming to her eyes as the pain became to intense; Frieza would pay for this.

"I simply make sure everything is in order with my pets." he said with a smirk, as he probably guessed what was bothering Bulma, and what was on her mind. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Of course, by that, he meant, he would make sure Vegeta would get _all_ his testing done.

And once more, Frieza injected the pink liquid inside Bulma, causing her to fall into a deep slumber again. She could be quite annoying when she was awake, and he was tired of her already. Plus, he needed her body to recover a little, and process everything that had been done to it, if he wanted to get on with the second round of tests.

"Sweet dreams." said Frieza with his annoying high pitched voice, which was the last thing Bulma heard.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he walked over the room. What in the world was he doing there? Why had he followed them, and why had he come to see if _she_ was fine? It was none of his concern was it? He shook his head. This wasn't the brightest idea he had. What if Frieza set up a trap for him? What if all of _this_ was a set-up? Did Frieza know he was going to come after them? If he did, then what did this mean? Maybe Frieza planned on Vegeta caring for Bulma, and he would try to get rid of him right now? Would that make any sense? Vegeta sighed heavily; maybe he was simply reading too much into this.

The Prince walked closer to a door which was on the opposite side from the one he used to get in. Vegeta could hear Frieza's room coming from the room beside his. He had not remembered getting to this room at all; he had walked around, trying to locate Bulma, when he had been pulled inside by some blue alien. Vegeta was now sitting on a kind of bed, which was made of metal and was extremely cold. He sighed heavily as he knew Frieza was coming in his direction; he couldn't hear what the alien was telling Bulma but he had clearly heard _his_ name.

What in the world could Frieza be up to? Before Vegeta could ask himself anymore question, he heard the door of the room opened, and Frieza came in. The reptilian alien had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the prince. It was very _enjoyable_ to see the Prince in such a vulnerable position. He had came after the girl, and that meant he felt _something_, which made him weak.

"Well, well." he said as he walked over the bed, pretending he didn't expect Vegeta to come after him. "Look who it is!" said Frieza, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Vegeta could sense the sarcasm in Frieza's voice, and simply looked away. "What are you doing to her?" Vegeta could swear he had heard screams; Frieza had Bulma in his laboratory, and he had no trust in the alien, as he was always up to no good.

Frieza shook his head; Vegeta didn't know how to have fun. He always wanted answers right away, and then he wanted to fight. He truly had no brain. "You'll find out soon enough."

Vegeta raised his head in surprise. "What is that suppose to mean?" The meaning that Vegeta immediately understood was that Frieza wanted to do some testing on him. Sure, Frieza had done that before; Vegeta was only a little kid, and it was right after his planet had been destroyed. Surely, he didn't need to do it once again; his knowledge of the Saiyan Race was already enormous, and he certainely didn't need more information. Vegeta felt like _something else_ was going on.

Frieza didn't answer Vegeta, he simply signaled to _someone_ to walk in the room, and Vegeta immediately recognized the alien that _lead_ him to the place. "We will be starting." Vegeta remained sit, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't about to let Frieza treat him like a simply _subject_ of experimentation again. He wasn't a little boy anymore, and he would fight him.

The Lord seemed to have read his thoughts as he laughed. "She thought the same thing." Vegeta raised his head; Frieza was probably talking about Bulma. "But we fixed that problem very easily."

Vegeta felt someone grabbed his arms, and he turned his head just in time to see the blue alien inject a pink liquid into his body with a seringue. "But?" said Vegeta before feeling very heavy and dizzy. He desperatly wanted to finish his sentence, but soon enough, his mind went numb, and his words left his head. Vegeta tried to fight to remain awake, but soon lost to battle and fell into a deep slumber.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta opened his eyes, and felt a sharp pain going through his head. He was finally awake; this liquid had really knocked him down hard. He could not find the strenght to raise his head, but he could turned to the sides. Vegeta was shocked when he saw that Bulma was laying beside him, her body wrapped into a thin white sheet, and tubes coming out of her everywhere. She also had blood covering the parts he could see. It wasn't a lot, but still.

_What in the world?_ But then, he looked at himself, and found that he was in the same situation than her. His clothes had been removed, and the bottom part of his body was wrapped in a silky sheet. He had a tube in his nose, and one coming out of his wrist; blood was being pumped out of one, and a liquid being inserted from the other one. He could feel another tube close to his legs, but he couldn't tell exactly where it was; from his chest down, his body was still numb, and he couldn't feel anything. He didn't like this feeling; he wasn't in control of the situation.

He could not tell if Frieza or the other alien in the room, but then again, he could not move that much just yet. Vegeta tried to focus all of his energy on moving his head, but it was hopeless; he felt paralyzed.

"Vegeta." Vegeta heard his name being pronounced in a very faint whisper.

He turned his head as much as he could, and saw Bulma's lips moving a little, whispering his name. She still seemed unconscious though, but she kept repeating Vegeta's name. He sighed heavily, before trying to take a deep breath before gathering all his strenght to get up from the bed. Vegeta could feel sweat dropping down his forehead, as he managed to slightly move his legs, a terrible pain going through his body as he tried. He clenched his fists, and grind his teeth together, as he tried one more time to move. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and he wasn't about to let Frieza reduce him to this. He _would_ move.

He finally felt his legs hanging from the bed, and sighed in relief. All of his muscles were stiff, and he could barely managed to move his arms; Vegeta still found the strenght to rip away all of the tubes attach to his body, his power managed by his anger. As soon as he removed the tubes, he immediately started to feel a lot better, and managed to stand on his own two feet. Of course, his balance wasn't great, as he stumbled a little, but Vegeta did not care.

Vegeta walked over Bulma's bed, to find her still unconscious, and this time she was back to being silent. Vegeta looked at all the tubes sticking out of her, and his eyes opened wide; what had Frieza done to her? With the same anger he had freed himself, he removed the tubes away from her, and he felt her body shook from the lake of liquid she was now getting. Vegeta turned his head, and noticed the full tank of blood right beside Bulma's bed. _Had she really lost that much blood?_ No wonder she was still unconscious! He had drained half of her blood for Kami's sake!

He tried to brush away the anger feeling, as he wrapped the sheet better around her now pale white body, and took her into his arms. Vegeta had not expected that his arms muscles would be so weak, and as soon as Bulma's full weight was in his arms, he fell down on the ground. Vegeta screamed in pain, as Bulma's full body weight fell on him. What in the world had Frieza injected inside of them? One thing was for sure, he was not going to get beaten so easily! With huge pain, he managed to get on his feet again, and grabbed Bulma one more time; At first, her body was still touching the ground, as he was bent down, trying to bring her up. With a pain groaned, he managed to lift her body to his hips level. That was as high as he could managed.

Vegeta hoped he would not run into anybody; he didn't think he could fight right now. He was slowly walking in direction of the door, getting a weird feeling. Why would Frieza leave them by themselves? Surely he knew Vegeta would not stand around, and would try to escape this damn room. He had to be up to something. None the less, Vegeta knew he had to get himself and Bulma out of this room. There was something strange in the place, and even though Frieza wanted them out of the room, and Vegeta hated to follow Frieza's plans, he would still get them out of there.

With his foot, Vegeta kicked the door opened, and before he knew it, he was back in the Medical Lab. Some female aliens gave him strange look; Vegeta figured he looked horrible right now, and Bulma didn't look so well herself. He didn't pay too much attention to them though, as he walked passed the females, and out of the Lab. He had to make it back to the room, but had had no idea if he had the energy to do it. Carrying Bulma had drained him of most of the energy left in his body, and breathing was becoming harder and harder.

Vegeta put Bulma down on the ground, right by the door; he would have to rest for a few minutes. He hated feeling so weak, but even him knew his own limits; the distance was too far, and he would need some of his energy back. Vegeta could feel his power slowly coming back to him, as the liquid effects were probably leaving his body. He glanced over at Bulma, but she was still unconscious.

What had Frieza done to her? It seemed so much powerful than what he had gone through. Without thinking, he extended his arm in her direction, his hand cupping her cheek. She looked peaceful; he had not seen her so calm in a long time, she almost looked happy. He looked down at her body and noticed the mark left from the tubes; they had not healed yet. But there was something very strange about the mark; they were shaped as stars. Plus, there was no blood, or nothing coming out; the marks left were purple. Unconsciously, Vegeta reached for the mark above her breasts, and as he touched it, he felt shocks going through his body, but they were actually feeling very good. _Too good._

Vegeta looked down at himself, and noticed he was _aroused_? He kept blinking, in shock. What in the world was going on?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that's it for now! I hope nobody is disappointed with this chapter! Like I said, I will now be exam free, so I should be updating the story a lot more! So come on people, make me happy I dont have exams anymore and review lol! :)_

_I know this chapter was slightly different, but I needed to clear some things up, and this will help the story move foward, but do not worry the story is far from being done! I plan on having something around 30 chapters, so this is not even half of the story yet! :)_

_Did I hear someone say YAY! :) It was me..._

_Lol whatever I am so tired (I stayed up all night sick). So I think it's time for me to take a little nap!_

_Review & Love!  
Maddie_


	15. Chapter 14: Hot, wet, & moist

_Hi everybody, it's me with a new chapter. So I was planning to post this before, but I was really into writing for this fic, so I just started typing away, and I didn't want to stop myself until I would run out of idea for a while, which I eventually did, lol. So now a little break, but I've got something that looks like 3 chapters, depending on how I am going to cut it, you see. So yeah, I will try to post them all somewhere between today and next thursday, how does that sound? Sounds great to me :D_

_Alright, on with the lovely reviews, which were in good numbers for last chapter, (which makes me so happy, lol)._

**XxKuroyoxX;** _Lol, yeah, it's pretty good right now. I've never slept so much of my entire life. Believe it or not, I slept for 15 hours straight the first night. Gee, talk about being tired.. lol. Awe, thanks for rushing for my chapters :) Really? I really thought people would figure something out, or at least have theories. Damn. I guess I hide it better than I thought , hmm.._

**Ashley;** _Really? Well, it's Frieza being evil, it is to be expected, lol. No no, I get more creative and evil, not him. Lol, just kidding. Again, I really thought people would come out with something by now. I am beyond shocked, lol but at least you enjoy the story even more._

**toni;** _Well, it doesn't mean Bulma is not a genius, she simply hasn't been exposed to the technology she needs to exposed her smartness yet. But don't worry, Bulma is very smart, and it will be shown in the future._

**loneshinobi;** _Awe, it's okay. I missed you though! :) Thank you, it seems everybody really enjoyed this chapter, and it's a real relief. lol. Ahah! Frieza's evil mind is only mine to control, and make evil... but sometimes he does get ideas of it's own. I think he is responsible for this one. So I am clueless about whats going on with his mind. lol._

**Hurricane Anna;** _Thank you, I look less nuts with someone else screaming with me, its a little less awkward. Lol. I know, never thought I'd see the day with him being nervous. Geeze. Lol. Thank you btw, I was NERVOUS about writing him nervous lol, after all it is Vegeta, lol. I am glad I succeeded. Sorry about the mistakes! *turns red* Oh and yeah turns out I failed one class, but it's alright, it's nothing important so I can take it again next semester while moving on. So, no biggies._

**RougeHeartz;** _Finally! Somebody with a theory. Thank you! I figured someone had to at least be thinking ideas or something about what was going on. Now, the question is, are you right? Well, you will find out in a couple of chapters, including this one. I will progressively reveal it. But let's not rush anything, after all Bulma and Vegeta are not even mated yet... right? :P_

**Schoolgirl325;** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Clinical. I dont like those. SO LONG. SO MUCH WORK. lol it's an extra load including the school and courses, mine were like 6h30 am to 6h30 pm, thursday and fridays, and the rest was courses. Really? YOU TOO? You cant put it together? YOU CANT figure out at all what frieza wants to do? Geeze, I swear I can NOT for the life of me be SUBTLE, yet, I managed to do it with this chapter. How that happened is beyond me, lol. Yeah, Im sorry, the chapter had to stop, but this one will be longer, promise. And YAY for VACATION TIME._

**palelight;**_ Oh, yes this little experiment of Frieza's, will bring a lot of change and actions for the next chapter. It is the start point, or the twist if you prefer, that will had a little kick to the story, hopefully._

**Silver Shiko;**_ Haven't you realize by now that I am a very evil being? Because I did. Lol, although I gotta agree with you, this chapter was very short, one of my shortest, but to make up for it, this one will be longer :)_

**White Eevee;** _Oh man, come on people? Are you all really that clueless? I thought I was so obvious. I guess I will have to be more, because I really want people to try to figure it out, and have ideas, and theories. Its so entertaining, and I think it brings so much suspense. lol. _

**RikkuKashi;**_ The stars scars? They will be important. And very entertaining... for me! And you guys, but I think Vegeta and Bulma might have a harder time with them, lol. *evil laugh* Im sure you have at least a small idea of what he may have done right?_

**ilovethemuzicinmyhead;** _Thank you, and once again, I sigh, as I guess I am being too subtle, which I never do, and I didn't leave enough hints for you guys. I just didn't want to completely give it away, but I guess I dont have to worry about that, lol. Even if I tried, I probably would fail. LOL. It's okay._

**Kao-Misao1728;** _It;s okay, I like you so I forgive you, and you are right, all that matters is that you are here now. At least, you didn't lose your interest for the fic, and that's important! I do know, I just wished you guys had some ideas! Lol that was cute, awe, I wished I could say it too, you know what, I'll say it for you at the end of this chapter_! _I'll give you a line in this update!_

**earlschibiangel;** _I hope it is the good kind of weird we are talking about here lol. So, basically nothing good came out of this chapter for you lol? Confusion and ** you off. You will find out soon enough why he did this to them though, and Frieza can never be too much of an ass. Lol._

**Grescia;** _Lol, I am glad you do, because so do I, which means lots of it. Lol. I know, but it's okay I love torture too, so we are the same kind, lol. AHAH AHAHAH AHAH *laughs for half-an hour* alright seriously that comment about the wine, just cracked me up. Couldn't stop laughing. I was honestly, holding my sides, on the floor. Lol. Y OUARE SO RIGHT. I thought the same freaking thing. That is hilarious, lol._

Not too much non-sense from me today, lol I dont have the energy, even though all I do is almost sleeping, but it makes me so lazy, so yeah, lol on with the lovely chapter (at least I hope so.)

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Geeze, didn't you get it by now? Lol. Don't sue me!!!_

_.  
_

_**Chapter 14; Hot, wet, & moist  
**_

_**.**_

Scars, tubes, Frieza, him being aroused. None of that together could make a good mix, and Vegeta knew it. Something was seriously up, and he should be thinking about it, or maybe trying to get Bulma out of the hall and back into their room. Yes, he _should_ be doing that, yet he was simply sitting in front of her, never taking his eyes off of her. Her skin had felt so soft under his touch, and touching the scars had made him quite _aroused._ Vegeta knew he should be wondering _why_, wait he felt too into his feelings to wonder about it.

He didn't like that.

Vegeta shook his head, trying to get back to his sense. He could swear that's all he had been doing with Bulma lately; starting hot intimate contact, simply for it to be ended _all the time._ He needed to get her out of there, and then figure out what to do, and what Frieza had done to them. Surely, that had to be the best plan he could come up with right now. Trying to push his strong feelings aside, he gently put his arms around Bulma's waist, and tried his best to ignore the shocks he was getting from feeling her warm skin under his touch.

He really needed to stop thinking.

As Vegeta tried to clear his mind up, he lifted Bulma which, because of his little rest, seemed less of an effort. She was almost back to being feather weight to him, which was a good sign; he was coming back to normal. Bulma, to his concern, was still unconscious and didn't look ready to wake up at all. Vegeta, trying not to feel worry because he wasn't suppose to _feel_, kept on carrying her until they reached the room. He opened the door to the best of his ability, and dropped Bulma on the bed as soon as he reached it. Now, this was out of the way.

He needed to focus on their problem now.

Well, since Bulma was unconscious, this was more of his problem for the moment. He needed to calm down his hormones, so he would be able to think straight. Sure, Bulma had awaken some intense feeling into Vegeta before, and he had shown the result of that to her many times, yet nothing felt as powerful as right now. It was more than lust, because all the times before was not love or caring, it was pure and simply lust, this time it was different. Different how? He didn't know. It just felt more than a need; he _had_ to take her _now._ Not because his need of feeling her against him was intense, but because his mind ached for it. His mind? That was weird. He didn't completely understand it, but it was like if he was _forced_ by his brain to mate with Bulma. It seemed that nothing else was on top of his priority list; not sleep, not food, not training, simply mating with her. This was surely strange. He never felt that way before, which was why he knew something was up. Frieza had to be behind this, there was no other choice; Frieza, and those stupid star shape scars.

Frieza had _done_ something.

Maybe he had injected something into them, that was provoking those feelings? But then again, if he had, why would he do such a thing? Also, why was only Vegeta feeling this way; Bulma was still passed out. Vegeta brought his hand to his head, holding it; was Frieza only doing this to mess up with his head or what? Before doing anything else, Vegeta knew he had to wake up Bulma, but getting close to her right now seemed like a bad idea; he wanted her _bad._ Especially with her in that state; it would be too easy to lose control, and he might do something he would regret later.

Or something Bulma would kill him for later.

She looked so sexy, and irresistible laying there on his bed, and even though Vegeta knew he shouldn't give in because it wasn't his own desires, but mostly some desires somebody else had created for him, he still walked in direction of the bed, closing the gap between him and Bulma. He could feel the heat coming from her body, and it was driving his senses crazy, especially when he took a sniff in the air, and smelled her. She smelled divine, and his head was spinning. Surely, it would be wrong to try anything with her while she was unconscious right?

Of course.

Yet, it didn't seem that obvious to his mind right now; it was playing tricks on him. He knew what was the right thing to do, yet it didn't seem that define in his own dirty mind. Damn that Frieza to hell; why was he doing this to him? Like it wasn't hard enough already or something. Vegeta sighed heavily, as he layed down beside Bulma, admiring her body. She had a different smell than usually. Vegeta could not quite figure what was wrong about this smell, but it had a little something her regular one didn't have. He was about to say she smelled attractive, but it seemed weird to say. It just felt to him like her smell had changed, and was purposely driving him crazy to influence him to mate with her.

That would be a crazy thought wouldn't it?

Yet, to him, it didn't seem that crazy. He was getting so aroused by her because she was producing hormones to seduce him? How could this woman do all that while not even being awake? That was a proof that Frieza was behind the whole thing! Maybe he had injected something in them to make sure they would mate? But the confusing thing would be why? Just to take her away from him better when they would be mates? That seemed evil enough to be like Frieza, yet it felt like there was another reason.

Bulma's hand?

Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head; Bulma was touching him. And she was not touching just some random place; her hand was on his almost fully erect member, and he could feel the heat of her hand through his shorts. She was somewhat rubbing and grasping it, and it felt damn good to Vegeta. He _really_ wanted to remove her hand, he simply couldn't find the strength to do it. He tried breathing hard through his nose, then his mouth; he was trying to get some _feelings_ out of his body, but it was hard when her smell was intoxicating. He bite his bottom lip hard, and was hanging by one more second, when he heard something.

Bulma gasped.

But, she wasn't gasping at her actions, which she was still unaware of at the moment, it was more because she had woken up from what seemed like a bad dream. She had lots of flashback of what Frieza had done to her, yet she could not recall of it was dream or reality. Still with her hand between Vegeta's legs, she turned her head, and looked at him, fear filling her blue eyes. But, Bulma could not comprehend why Vegeta was looking at her that way and when she lowered her head, and noticed her hand, she finally understood. _What in the world?_ She removed her hand as fast as possible, and started looking around her. What was happening here? Her body felt extremely stiff, and her head was spinning; heck even her vision was blurry.

What had he done to her?

She remembered the tubes, and the pain very clearly, but the rest was a memory slipping away from her. She turned around to look at Vegeta, but he was doing anything to avoid her gaze. _What is wrong with him?_ But then, she smelled it; the irresistible smell, he was picking up, except she didn't smell the one Vegeta was smelling coming from her, but the one coming from Vegeta. Kami, did he smell heavenly, and _attractive._ Which did sound weird; how come someone smell attractive? Was this why he was avoiding her? Could he smell whatever it was she was smelling?

Then he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still looking away from her. Bulma could have sworn she heard a tiny hint of concern in his voice. Of course, she could have imagined it.

She smiled softly, and he nodded. Then she remembered he wasn't looking at her. "Yes." she said in a small voice. Her voice didn't seem to work properly. She tried to move her hand to touch her throat, and felt an immense pain as she did so. Why in the world was she so sore anyway? What could have Frieza injected her that was so powerful that her saiyan system had a hard time fighting it off?

"Do you know what happen?" she asked scooting closer to Vegeta, much to his discomfort; they really needed to learn to talk without making out half-way through. It was becoming a bad habit of theirs.

Not that he mind, of course.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not really. I just know Frieza has a plan in mind, and it's bad."

Bulma sort of smiled, yet her mind seemed somewhere else. She could not get over her feeling; she _wanted_ Vegeta. Sure, she had been attracted to him before, actually, many times, yet this time was somewhat different, it was not her soul begging for his touch, it seemed so instinctive to her, like she _had_ to, because it was the thing to do. Another thing helped Bulma realized this was _different;_ her mark was not reacting to the more than burning desire inside of her. Why wasn't it hurting her? Maybe because Vegeta wasn't touching her? She would have to test it; of course, it was slightly scaring her; she feared she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Touch me." she blurred out.

Even Vegeta seemed quite surprise by her requested, as he blinked a few times. "What?" he asked unsured. Was she asking him what he thought she was? Because he felt like he was going to lose it. His whole body was aching for her, and it almost hurt him to be apart.

"Touch me." she repeated as she crawled closer to him, her body feeling electrified the closer she was getting.

Vegeta didn't even have a chance to answer her that Bulma pushed him down on his back, and crawled on top of him. Vegeta couldn't say he hated that controling, feisty side of her, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She was so hard to resist when she was acting that way. Without any warning, Bulma crashed her lips onto Vegeta's lips, and he let her without arguing. Vegeta could not believe the relief he felt when he tasted her sweet lips, as his whole body felt like it was finally get satisfy. Something was a little off though; his mind was fine, but it felt like his _body_ wanted to go foward, a lot foward with all this. It was hard for him to control himself yet, he still managed to do it, by allowing a little less self control. Vegeta let his hand slide down Bulma's thighs, causing the sheet to fall from her body, and exposing her naked body.

That didn't help.

Vegeta tried to close his eyes as he tried to keep the little self-control he had left in him; it wasn't easy. His hands made their way up on her back, and his fingers lingered on the mark on her back, softly touching it. He was expecting Bulma to wince in pain anytime soon now, but to his surprise she didn't. He raised his eyes to look at her, and found Bulma looking straight down at him.

"I know." she whispered.

So he wasn't crazy; something was off about this whole thing. But there was one question; there was definitively no doubt that they were both very aroused, yet, the mark didn't burn her, did that mean _something_ else was required for the mark to cause pain? One thing was for sure, Bulma appreciated the fact that they could get close without her feeling this burning pain. It was somewhat of a relief. Yet, she was worried about what was _missing_. Maybe it was the feeling she was getting; it seemed to be only her body, and not her soul that wanted this, maybe the mark required Bulma's soul & body to be activated.

"What?" Vegeta asked, staring at Bulma.

He had watched her for a while; she seemed lost into her own mind. Maybe she had come up with an idea, or at least a theory. Bulma blinked a few times, and seemed to be brought back to reality, and out of her thoughts.

She removed herself from on top of Vegeta. "When did it start?"

Vegeta knew she meant his _obvious_ arousal, and he shrugged his shoulder. "When I got you out of lab." Wasn't there something more? "Oh, when I touched that." He pointed to her star shaped scar, making sure he wasn't touching it; last time reaction was something he needed to avoid right now. Like he needed another reason to jump her...

Bulma looked down at her chest, and noticed the scars for the very first time. _What the hell are those?_ She approached her trembling hand from it, and closed her eyes as she finally touched it. Then, nothing. She didn't get any feelings, or extreme horniness unlike Vegeta. Maybe because it was her own body? She turned around to look at Vegeta, and stared at his half naked body. He didn't appear to have any marks like her, but she needed to make sure. To Vegeta's surprise, she walked over him again, still crawling on top of his warm, sexy muscular body, and sat down on him.

Was she trying to kill him?

Did she even realize he was about to explode?

She was probably just doing it on purpose.

And Hell, it was working.

Vegeta was too busy talking to himself on his head to notice what Bulma was doing. He could feel her hands exploring his body though, and he sure didn't mind that. Her touch was soft, and gentle and he found himself repressing a moan; he wasn't going to tell her she was having _such_ an effect on him. Of course, she would probably feel it very soon considering where she was sitting. But Bulma was not paying any attention to that; she was simply scanning for any trace scars similiar to hers on his body. She surprised Vegeta when she pulled down his short, to look.

I need to get her off of me.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he put his hands on her waist, and lifted her up. With surprised eyes, Bulma watched him lay her beside him on the bed. "What the-?" she asked in confusion, as Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed.

"You.." Could he tell her she was driving him crazy? "Were annoying me." he lied.

Well, she did annoyed him by driving him sexually insane. He was going to have to take her marking her or not; his need was way too high. Bulma had teased him way too much for his own good eversince they started getting closer. Wait, _take her without marking her?_ Could he even do that? Would that be right? Surely, he had heard about saiyans that were going around, having sex with whoever crossed their path, but would that be right for them? After all, he was a prince, but again princes did have sex slave, which mean this was right. He wasn't sure that was what he wanted for him and Bulma, but she seemed so unsure about the mating, and he had to admit he was too. He would need to be so _dependant _of her, and he didn't want that. Surely having sex with her without making her his would work right?

"No."

Vegeta looked at Bulma in surprise; there was no way she knew what he was thinking. "No what?" he snapped at her. He wasn't quite sure why he had snapped, but at least it showed her he wasn't whipped.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever you were thinking about, the answer is no. You had that stupid dirty look on your face."

Vegeta chuckled. "I'm not so sure, you would still think that if you heard my idea." He knew for a fact, Bulma would want to know; she was too curious for her own good.

The blue saiyan shook her head; she was going to bite it... just this once. "Alright, what is it?" When she saw Vegeta smirk, she shook her head; he knew she would want to know. Why did she give him the satisfaction? Well, it was too late now.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Lord Frieza?" asked a small voice behind the powerful Lord who was sitting on his usual chair in the control center.

"What is it?" Frieza sounded very annoyed, and there was a very clear reason for that; those damn monkeys! Why weren't they going at it already? That stupid scientist had promised him results!

He had gone off his plans just to go pick up that stupid alien! After seeing that those two monkeys were not doing anything on their own, Frieza knew he had to take the matter in his own hands if he wanted something more to happen between them one day. It was pretty easy to inject them with the hormones, what was harder getting those two to act on those hormones. Their bodies were filled with them, they should have been jumping each other and going at it a long time ago now, yet they were still resisting. If they kept resisting like this, he was going to have to shut down their damn brains or something! Monkeys were not that smart; how could they resist this kind of temptation.

The alien was definitively scared by the powerful Lord, and making himself as small as possible, he walked in the room. "You wanted to see me?" He knew the reason for this was surely no good; he had never seen Frieza in such a bad mood before.

"Yes." he said before turning around, and glaring at the much more smaller alien. "You screwed up." The alien nodded, and backed away slightly obviously scared by Lord Frieza. "What should I do with you?"

The alien immediately went down on his knees, bowing to his master, almost begging for his life. He knew this meant Frieza was thinking about a way to kill him, and which way would make him suffer more. "Lord, I am sure it will work soon. The potion probably hasn't had the time to work properly yet."

Frieza remained silent, but glared at him. The alien started talking again. "I'm sure if you give them a couple of more hours, everything will be fine." He still hadn't looked at Frieza, since he was on the floor, fixing the ground.

The Lord sighed heavily; should he even give him a chance? "Are you sure they will _mate?_" asked Frieza before making his decision.

The little alien stumbled on his words. "M-mat-te?" he asked very unsure.

"Yes." hissed Frieza. "I told you they had to mate." The alien confusion meant nothing good for Frieza, it meant only trouble actually.

For the first time the alien raised his head and looked up at Frieza. Mate? "I was unaware of that my Lord. I thought they simply had to, _do it._"

Frieza could feel his blood boiling in his veins. THAT LITTLE USELESS CAT. "You mean, you are trying to tell me these two monkeys are going to_ do it_, and might not even MATE?" This COULD not happen. If there were to do that, it would cause his plan to fail for sure! Unless they were going to mate afterwards, which he obviously doubted. If they found out they didn't need to be mate, he could never achieve his goal.

Those damn monkeys needed to mate. "You better find a way to make this better, or I will rip your sorry little neck in two!" The alien tremble on the ground, and was scared when Frieza picked him up by his suit. "Do I make myself clear?"

The alien nodded, and as soon as Frieza let go of him, he hurried to run back into the lab. He knew he had to find a solution to this problem if he valued his life. He sighed heavily; why had he agreed to do it in the first place.

Frieza watched him run away in fear, and could not help but smirked. At least that idiot feared him enough to actually think about a solution. Frieza knew he should try to interrupt them, but not just yet; what if they mated by themselves? Only if things were to go wrong he would stop them. The only thing he could do now was to watch, and hoped that things would go the way they should. They better; he didn't like unplanned surprises, everything had to go according his plans.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"What?" although she was slightly shocked, Bulma didn't sound as shocked by it than Vegeta had thought she would be.

Of course, Bulma felt the same burning desire he was feeling, but she wasn't quite ready to mate with Vegeta just yet. It was a big step, and to be honest, most of the time, he was still an asshole to her. She couldn't say his idea was all that bad. After all, they could both satisfy their mutual need, without becoming too involve. Would that be such a bad idea?

Vegeta tried to study her face to know what she was thinking, and then he realized; she was considering his idea. He couldn't help the smirk that was starting to form on his face. So, Bulma was more of a dirty girl than he had imagined. He thought she would hang on the fact that they needed to mate before. He liked it. He approached her, a seductive smirk on his face, and before Bulma could do anything, she was trapped under him.

"What are you doing?" asked Bulma as she tried to break free.

Vegeta ignored her useless attempts to escape. "I'm doing exactly what you want me to do." he said whispering the last part in her ear, sending small shivers down Bulma's spine. She liked it.

Vegeta should have noticed she was not fighting as much, but he was too busy; her _smell._ He could not get enough of it; it was different, so much more appealing. There was something coming off her body that was also altered; she had some kind of warm aura. Whatever it was, his head was dizzy off of it. He foud himself burrying his head in her neck, and taking a good sniff, at it, causing his body to tremble in a good way. Vegeta was horny, all right.

He heard Bulma gasped, when she felt his erection being pressed hard against her, but soon enough she wrapped her legs around him. She didn't care about anything else right now, heck it's not like she could even think about anything else. Her mind was filled with thoughts, and smells coming from Vegeta. He was taking up all of her mind, and she loved it. Every single parts of her body was aching for him, and she loved it. It was different, yet, she felt like she had been craving that feeling her whole life. Her body was telling her this was the only way she would ever feel complete.

This was silly, of course it was. But Bulma couldn't bother to be smart right now, because she wasn't acting according to her mind but her body. She had never felt so free of her entire life, and she was going to enjoy it. The hornyness she was feeling was making her dizzy. She was almost naked in front of Vegeta, but she wondered if he could smell just how _wet_ she was. It was turning her on, just thinking about it.

"I can." said Vegeta before attacking Bulma's neck, nibbling it, and kissing it softly. Vegeta had no idea why Bulma was looking at him so strangely; hadn't she asked him herself the question?

"I didn't say -" Bulma was cut short as she felt the sheet around her drop, and the cold air was caressing her skin, giving her chills. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling. She was horny, she was wet, and she was ready for Vegeta. She knew he knew it. Wait, wasn't she saying something? Oh, heck, she couldn't remember, and she didn't care. Especially that now Vegeta had his mouth on her hard nipples, licking them with his tongue, making her ache for more.

Bulma arched her back, causing Vegeta to put his hand on her ass, cupping it and bringing her closer to him by the same occasion. Vegeta moaned; he loved how her ass felt it, and he couldn't help but want to grab it tighter and tighter. Vegeta could feel Bulma slightly stiffen under his grip, but it felt too good, and he good squeezing harder, until Bulma almost moaned while she still felt the pain. He slowly let go of her ass cheek, leaving a red mark where his hand used to be.

Vegeta opened his legs wide, causing Bulma to let go of the grip her legs had around his legs, and open wide open. Vegeta loved the feeling, and the sight. There was no way he could miss the intoxicating smell coming from her; she smelled _horny._ He smirked at the thought he was the one causing this feeling in her. Bulma was laying on her back, enjoying every feelings Vegeta was giving her, but she was not ready for the one coming.

She gasped when she felt Vegeta putting one finger inside of her, and she couldn't help the hornyness that ran through her. She had never been touched that way before, and she was turned on right now. Vegeta could feel her squeezing his finger from inside, and she was so tight, he could feel it. He smirked when Bulma was squirming under his touch, trying to increase the movement.

Vegeta kept going slowly, and approached Bulma's face. He could see the sweat on her forehead, and he could hear her heart beating fast. He bent down to reach her ear, and whispered. "Tell me what you want."

Bulma simply shook her head, her eyes closed tightly. Vegeta smirked, and told her again. "Tell me." and then, he stopped what he was doing, but left his finger inside of her. "Tell me."

Bulma bite down her lip. "Fast-faster." she said, slightly blushing. Vegeta seemed quite happy with her answer, as he sucked on her ear, licking it, and started to increase the rhythm he was fingering her. Bulma could not believe it; she could feel Vegeta hitting the right spot, without having her telling him anything. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he wasn't new a this.

There was only one problem; the way he was increasing his rhythm non-stop. He was simply going faster and faster as she thrust his finger harder inside of her by thrusting her hips, moving up and down. Vegeta licked his lips as he could smell how good her juices smelled, and he could feel the wetness around his finger. He wanted to remove his finger from inside of her, and fuck her hard. He wanted her bad.

Bulma could feel his burning desire, and as hard as it was, she lifted her arm, and reached for his head. She grabbed his hair tight, and brought him down to her lips level. Vegeta could feel her warm breath on his dry lips, and he licked them.

"Do it."

These were Bulma's last words before she captured Vegeta's lips into a passionate kiss.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Oh my fucking god. I am so evil._

_Lol, you guessed it, that's it for now. I LOVE BEING EVIL. But dont worry I will be putting more very soon, but you know what? The faster you review, the faster you will get the other pre-written chapters, lol._

_YAY. right? You guys still love me even though I stopped there. But the question is, is something going to stop them next time, or will they go ALL THE FREAKING WAY? I dont know. You guys tell me lol._

_Sorry about the little last scene. I got all caught up, lol._

_Love, and Review,_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	16. Chapter 15: Blood, Hormones, & Mission

_Hey everybody,_

_I betcha you all very hate me now, and you are like; where are those thousands updates? Well, they are not there. Yes, sometimes life just gets in the way of plans, and that's what kind of happened to me. Holidays were supposed to be relaxing, and it was hell on Earth, I'm just glad it's almost over. Flying home was a pain in the butt, family drives me nuts, and I'm about to kill my fiancee, so as you can see, I love life... Lol. _

_I know I don't normally really rant, but it feels good! Geeze. So If I end up killing Vegeta or something at the end of the chapter, really dont mind, he's not dead, I was probably just... I don't know. Nah, I won't kill him. Waaaaay to sexy to be kill if you ask me. Just like Kouga. *sigh* I need a break from Anime... Lol, I can't even fantasize on real men anymore LMAO. Anyways, You don't have to read all this bullcrap, lol._

_Anyways, school has started again now, and since I have a new schedule, I'm just trying to organize myself and spot when exactly I have free times to write. I think I pretty much got it down, so updates should be coming a lot faster. :) YAY! Right? Lol, I know my sense of schedule has been lacking lately, but it will get better I promise._

_Now, the lovely reviews,_

**earlschibiangel;** Awe thank you, I tried to make the chapter look and feel a little different, because, well I don't really have a reason... lol I just write as I feel, but I don't know, just glad it turned out good :) Oh yeah, Frieza is a total ass, but that's why the Frieza Saga and all that was really good, lol. You need some good evil. And you will find out soon enough why Frieza wants them to be mate, but I just can't reveal it yet. *evil grin*

**RikkuKashi;** YES :D I am evil. Oh come on, it`s BRILLIANT, lol. Saiyans boosted with Hormones! What could be more interesting? :P Oh you can be sure that this is just the beginning of a huge evil master plan from Frieza! Well, I do feel pretty evil today, lol, so we will see what I will do about those two, but it doesn't mean the fun is over right away, I'm a big fan of teasing lol, and I love torturing them, and you guys lol, so there will be some LEMONADE in the chapter! Frieza has a good reason as why they need to be mate, and frankly, I am happy and shocked that nobody read my evil mind, lol. And I'm sorry I just gotta stop at the good juicy parts :P Makes you guys hang on the edge of your seat :P

**Ikaru Sentinal;** Wow, that is powerful. I am so evil that the word mispell itself? I love it! Well, I guess I'm just a evil person from nature, but like you, I just love it lol. It makes things so much more entertaining. Finally somebody comes up with theories! I love it! Lol, well let's say it could kind of sort of be included, but his plan is far more evil than that. You're going to have to think ebil like me to figure it out! Lol :P

**palelight;** Good thing the cat's got 9 lives, lol. Alright, I'm not funny... It's late, lol forgive me! I'm pure evil, too evil for the word itself, and now I've gone insane? Seriously, you guys should lock me up or something before I do something lol! I wonder how bad (good bad) those chapters are going to turn out to be with all those mentals problems I'm suffering from. LOL. Well, I mean, you guys obviously like it when I'm all over, so. :)

**Ashley;** Yes, finally something hit Frieza in the face! Lol! But will it turn out all wrong for him? WILL HE STOP THEM IN TIME? Only I know that. Lol, and it all depends of my mood. Did he succeed? Is it is real plan, or what Vegeta thinks his plan will be? :O Who knows my friend, who knows. (ME :D) Oh yeah, things between those two will get more and more heated, well, I'm planning on it.

**ToraNoKo123;** Awe thanks girl! And you know this is totally off subject, but Ren & Stimpy, and Pinky and the Brain, are like THE CLASSIC of my LIFE. I still remember those show so bad, and I loved them. I read your whole thing in your profile, and I know all these things, and I was like oh my god, it brought back so much memories, I loved it. Lol. Getting up at 5am to watch a cartoon! Lol.

**loneshinobi;** Thank you! Always there to review, and read every chapter :) I really appreciate that thank you! And yes the last scene of the last chapter was pretty heated up, I mean, I almost could not cut it myself because I was too busy drooling, and caught up in writing the scene, and wishing it was me there instead of Bulma... Lol.

**Kao-Misao1728;** Of course I do! :D Well, it's lovely to hear that you like the story, and of course, my ego never minds being reminded of that. :) Lol. Yeah, about that, I am truly sorry, holidays haven't been like expected, and I know the updates have been spaced out, and I'm trying to fix that, I promise it will go back in schedule soon, and it should be since theres like another 15 chapters to go, lol.

**Foxy; **And just when I was giving up on getting anymore reviews for the last chapter, you came along! Lol, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you wont be disappointed by this chapter! :)

**Omnipotent Porunga;** Lol, Finally people admit that I'm evil. It was about time, you know. Lol, I've been saying so all along. You KNOW? Lol. Yeah. Frieza is pretty evil. Yes I guess if they were to be stop that would break everybody's little heart. But I don't think I could do such a thing, only pure evil can do that. Oh wait, go back to the first line. Yes I can. Lol, the question is, will I do it?

_Wow, I felt pretty chatty today huh? I hope nobody minds lol, it's my way to let out my stress from life right now. So yeah, I'm sorry about all that, and you can now all read the next part of the hot last chapter, enjoy!_

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z. ( really? After 15 chapters, I still got to say it? *sigh* )_

**_Chapter 15: Blood, Hormones, & Mission_**

Vegeta was almost shaking because of her words. She had agreed; she said _do it._ Oh he was going to do her alright. Eversince Vegeta had smelled, tasted, seen Bulma he knew how badly he _wanted_ her. Now he had her right where he wanted her, and he could _smell_ her arousal, he could _feel_ the heat coming from her and it was making his head spine. Everytime he felt her smooth hands touch and _caress_ his body, he was feeling chills. Vegeta knew at that moment that he was going to take Bulma _hard_.

Bulma couldn't quite figure out what the look in Vegeta meant, but she was _almost_ scared. Sure, she knew he wanted her _bad_, but there was something else. The little dark glow in his eyes looked like anger, yet she couldn't figure out exactly _why_ he was angry. After all, he had wanted this for a long time hadn't he? Well, from their past experiences, he had given her such an impression. Bulma wanted him, there was no doubt about it, but even though she was doing her best to push it away, the thought of being unmated _slightly_ bothered her. Sure, Vegeta wasn't the _greatest_ guy, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be stuck with him forever was what she wanted, but a little voice in her head kept telling her that it was wrong _not_ to mate. She was _ready_ for him, she knew that, but she somehow felt like her mind was working against her. Bulma was sure of one thing though; right now there was probably no way nobody could stop Vegeta. Plus, she had told him to do it, right?

Vegeta had not fail to notice that Bulma was lost deep in her thoughts, and he was wondering if she had changed her mind. The words _too late_ crossed his own mind as he thought about stopping. He was for too hard to stop, and he would probably rip someone's head off if he had to stop. He couldn't help but think about all the time someone put a term to their _activities._

He smirked; did _he_ actually thought about stopping? Not so long ago, he would have forced himself on her no problem. What the hell was wrong with him now? Plus, he was sure that _back_ then she would have gladly accepted. What happened to who _she_ was? She used to be so _slave-like_. Surely being able to show her Saiyan side had changed her. He slightly remembered the way she used to be.

_Flash-Back_

_Vegeta was sitting down at a table, with Frieza sitting right in front of him, a smirk on his face. Vegeta was wondering what the hell that asshole was smirking about. Actually, he didn't even know, why he had the _chance_ to be dinning with the _oh almighty_ Frieza in the first place. Of course, he figured it was not for a good reason; Frieza wasn't exactly the nice kind of being. Vegeta was trying his best not to insult him, or storm out of the place; he didn't want to be the first to talk or react. He wouldn't give Frieza that pleasure._

_Frieza had noticed the look on Vegeta's face and he was enjoying it, but he would find what was coming even more entertaining. Of course, Vegeta would probably miss what exactly was nice in the supper, but Frieza would not. Somebody else would noticed, but he figured she wouldn't like it as much as he would. His smirked grew even bigger, and he felt Vegeta getting more and more tensed._

_"Come in." said Frieza with his high-pitched voice._

_The door opened to reveal Bulma, who was wearing a dark red dress which was clashing with her hair, and she had her tail wrap firmly around her waist, under her clothes. She was carrying one plate of food and two glasses of wine. Never did her eyes lift to look at the two males in front of her; she was intensively fixing the ground under her. She started to walk slowly beside Vegeta and Frieza, and once she reached them, she went on her knees._

_Frieza made a gesture with his hand telling her to serve them. Bulma went to pick up the plate of food first, but Frieza's cold hand stopped her when it grabbed her by the wrist. She dared to look at him._

_"I think we should serve the _important_ people first, pet." _

_Bulma nodded, and picked up a glass of wine, and put it in front of Frieza who nodded, an evil grin on his face. This was too much fun. Of course, Vegeta had his arms crossed in front of him, not really understanding the point of all of this, or why this _girl_ was there in the first place. He sighed heavily when she was taking her time to put the food and the glass down on the table. From his point of view, she looked like she was trying to get a glimpse at him._

_"What the _fuck_ are you looking at?" he said uncrossing his arms, and giving her a glare, which seemed to scared her off. Humans; they were truly pathetic. He turned his head back to face his dinner._

_Bulma stuttered on something that sounded like a "sorry". She was about to get up and leave; there's nothing else she wanted more than to be close to Vegeta, but at the same time, at that moment, she wanted to run away and go hide somewhere. Not only did he not care for her right now, but also, she looked like a complete mess; she should have looked better. She felt tears coming up her eyes, and was doing her best not to cry._

_As she was walking towards the door, Frieza's voice stopped her. "Did I tell you to leave?"_

_Bulma bite her lip, and turned around. "No, sir." She walked back to where she was, and sat back down. This surely was going to be a long torture. She knew Frieza had probably organized the whole thing; he probably even had something put in the food. That was probably why he wasn't eating. Maybe he wasn't eating regular food either too; she wasn't quite sure what type of food he ate; she had only seen him drink wine before._

_Frieza smirked and turned his attention to Vegeta. "Tell me, Vegeta." Vegeta raised his head from his plate, which was still untouched; he wasn't about to trust Frieza. "What do you think of my little pet here?" He pointed at Bulma, whose cheeks immediately felt hotter._

_Bulma could feel Vegeta looking at her, but she simply looked away. She knew she was probably blushing by now._

_Vegeta scoffed. "She simply a useless human." Frieza smirked, while Bulma felt like sinking into the ground._

_"A human you say?" So that's was the lie she had made up. Interesting. "You'd be very surprised at how _important_, and _useful_ this _human_ could be." he said with a smile that Vegeta did not quite understand._

_What the hell could a human be useful for? "Useful?" he scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. They are disgusting, weak, and pathetic creatures. I'm surprised she wasn't send in the whore house with the others." _

_Frieza smiled, when he noticed the way Bulma was playing nervously with her hands. "Because she is reserved for someone very important." Frieza reached out for Bulma's hair, and started to pet her hair, and passing his fingers through her hair._

_Vegeta chuckled. "Really? You would be taking a human girl as your own sex slave?" Vegeta shook his head; Frieza had never had any sex slave of any type, and now he would take this girl as his first? This had to be some kind of joke._

_Frieza started to almost laughed at Vegeta's reaction.. "Mine?" He laughed. "I'm offended Vegeta. You think I would take a _human_ as a sex slave?" Frieza let got of Bulma's hair. "No, she will belongs to someone else." Frieza looked at Bulma, than back at Vegeta. The monkey was probably too stupid to understand, which was perfect. As long as the _girl_ understood, it was fine._

_Vegeta stared at him a little confused. First of all, Frieza had not tried tricks on him, and second of all, he was acting all weird and mysterious about that girl. What in the world could be so special about her? Why did Frieza seemed to slightly cared? Not that _he_ cared. He was curious, though. It was too out of character coming from Frieza; unless he had something planned of course. _

_Bulma bit her bottom lip. She wished what Frieza had said was true, but like he had made her clearly understand, she would never be closed to her Prince. He was simply trying to torture her; making her heart ached. She wanted to be with Vegeta so badly, she would have given up anything just for him to truly acknowledge her! Even if Frieza did give her to Vegeta, he would simply think of her as a human, never as a saiyan. He would never know who she truly was._

_Vegeta glanced at the girl. She had such a weird hair color, and this was coming from him who had seen many weird species during his life. She simply looked different, and _weird._ Nothing could ever make her special in his eyes. She obeyed Frieza like she was his puppy, and she looked so lifeless, so obediant. Who could ever want something like that?_

_End of Flash-Back_

Vegeta felt like chuckling. He remembered that moment, it was a little blurry in his memory, but still. She had been a very good obediant bitch back then to Frieza. All of that because she wanted _him_. That did boost his ego a little, but, then why was she so damn difficult with him now? It was so hard to get her to do _anything._

It's not like she hadn't known the way he was. He never hide to anybody the he was the best. Why was she so _willing_ before, and not anymore. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, and smirked. Well, she was willing _right _now. All Vegeta wanted so to finally take her and make her his. Although, not actually _his_. After all, they weren't going to be mates or anything like that. It was just sex right?

Bulma's breathing was becoming very shallow, as her heart started to beat faster. Her _body_ wanted this so _badly._ She was craving for his touched, shivering under his kisses, and she could feel the heat emaning from both their bodies. _Lust._ She was simply hungry for his body. Actually, her body was hungry for his body. Bulma couldn't actually shut her whole mind out of this thing.

After all, in Saiyan Culture, females who were going around, not _mating_ but having _sex_ where pretty much considered whores. But this wasn't the same thing right? It was just, _different._ But different how? She wasn't Vegeta's whore right? She was taking from him, the same way he was taking from her. Yes, exactly. So it _wasn't _the same situation. Bulma closed her eyes shut tightly. She really needed to stop taking. It simply felt like no actions were directed from her thinking them through. Her body was in complete control of itself without her having any say. Well, it couldn't exactly be that way now could it? That would be silly.

Bulma was brought back from her thoughts when she felt Vegeta's mouth on her stomach. Apparently, somebody had been tired of waiting for her to snap out of it. She could feel his soft lips right by her bellybutton, his wet tongue slightly poking out, giving her a warmth feeling in her stomach. Why was he _driving _her _crazy_ like that? Vegeta started to trace circle on her stomach with his tongue, sending electric shocks through Bulma's body. _His touch._

His hand slide down her hips, caressing it softly. Her skin felt incredibly smooth, and Vegeta couldn't resist the urge of pressing her body against his. He held her tight against himself, enjoying the feeling, as Bulma could feel how hard he was getting. Her heart beated faster, as she wonder; was he going to do it?

Vegeta pushed Bulma's legs opened wider with his knees, making himself more space. He put both of his hands behind her back, slightly supporting her as her back was not completely touching the bed. He ran on of his fingers in the curve in the middle of her back, enjoying her pleasure as she threw her head back, and let out a soft moan. When Vegeta's hand finally reached her ass, he cupped it softly, and then squeezed it tightly.

He let both of his hands explore her legs, as she softly caressed down both of smooth, and long legs before wrapping them tightly around his waist. Bulma could feel him so close to her, and she felt that warm feeling in her stomach one more time. She just wished he was going to do it alright. _Vegeta slowly removed his shorts, and threw them on the ground._ He pressed himself against her entrance, almost claiming her.

Any thoughts that had been in Vegeta's mind were now gone. After all this lust, after all this arousal, he was finally going to take her the way he had always wished. _Hard, and long_. He smirked, she had no idea what was coming. Vegeta had been praying for that sweet sexual relieve for so long. She had turned him on to a point of no return this time.

Bulma bit her lips. This was it. After all of this; the insults, the lust, the _pretend_ love, the crush, the pain, the tears. She was going to give away her most precious possession. She was going to give Vegeta what he was lusting after. For so long, she had only wished for this moment, but now, it felt a little _empty_ like if something was missing. When she had thought about that moment, she had _been_ apparently in _love_ with him, and in her fantasy he loved her back. Now this time was different. She was getting a lot of mixed and confused feelings about Vegeta. Of course, she knew she cared more about him, then he ever would for her. That attachment she had for him before was too big to completely leave. But most of all, Vegeta was simply _lusting_ after her. There was nothing _real _there.

She took a deep breath. Well, she had told him to do it hadn't she? Her body wanted this right? It didn't truly mattered if she felt an emptiness of feelings right? Usually at least, it felt like there was somekind of _want_ this seemed to be some kind of _lust_ they hadn't experience before. The urge to _simply do it_. There was not this deep craving to _feel_. Bulma shook her head; this was not the time. She had told him to do it, and he was going to.

She closed her eyes, and bit her lips, and she felt his hard erection being pressed against her; this was it.

"Vegeta."

Bulma opened her eyes. She hadn't been the one saying that. She looked up and observed Vegeta's face; he seemed _rather_ annoyed. Bulma was feeling pretty confused at that moment. Had they? He hadn't? She looked down; no he hadn't.

Then she heard it. The banging on the door.

"Vegeta." Bulma couldn't tell who's voice that was. She wasn't quite familiar with it. But she had heard it before.

Vegeta held his forehead in his hand, and then, growled in frustration. He passed his hand on his face, but remained silent.

"Monkey, you don't want me to blow up this door, now do you?" Now Bulma knew that voice; Frieza. Wait, that meant two people were outside their door? Why the hell where they so many for? Where they planning on breaking down the whole place? And why did Frieza sound so annoyed for.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma who was looking at the door, a confused look on her face. He breathed heavily; he was going to kill Frieza. There was no way he was going to be able to move _now._ Heck, he didn't think he could pull away from her one inch; he had been so _fucking_ close. He truly damned Frieza to hell in his mind.

One more heavy breathing, and Vegeta slowly removed himself from on top of Bulma. This was truly _ridiculous_. Why now? What the hell was so important _now_ that Frieza had came with Zarbon to interrupt him? He cursed. "Fuck." Bulma immediately looked at him, and could see how furious he was; she wasn't going to blame him. This had been a very bad timing. Or has it? She bit her lip. She knew she had told him to do it, yet, she her mind felt a slight relief. Not her body of course; it was aching in pain from the missing contact. Well it wouldn't have been so bad would it?

Bulma felt like smacking herself! What was wrong with her! She felt like her own mind couldn't make up an idea and stick with it! She sighed heavily before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Bulma _almost_ felt like laughing; it would never be possible for them to have sex! There hadn't been one time when they hadn't been interrupted. Not one. She sighed heavily as she scanned the room, trying to find something to wear. Then, she felt something being thrown at her, and when she looked up, she saw black. Vegeta had thrown his shirt on her head.

"Vegeta." Said Frieza's voice in a warning tone.

Bulma hurried to put the shirt on, which was long enough to cover what needed to be covered, and remained sitting down on the bed, a blanket covering her up to her knees. What the hell could Frieza want?

Vegeta had put his short back on, and was walking towards the door. He was resisting the urge to throw an energy ball at Frieza's face when he would opened the door. As he put his hand on the handle, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Now was not the time to start a fight with Frieza; he would probably get his ass kick.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta in a rude tone, before leaning in the doorway.

Frieza was standing in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest, while Zarbon was standing straight like a soldier, by his side. Of course; he followed Frieza like a little puppy.

Frieza chuckled. "Bad mood are we?" Frieza poked his head inside, and noticed Bulma barely dressed inside. Frieza put his hand to his chest, and _fakely_ pretended to be shocked, and sorry. "I'm not interrupting anything, now _am I?"_ He asked with a hinting of a smile.

Vegeta scoffed, and looked away. "What do you want?" he repeated.

Bulma caught herself staring at Vegeta's naked muscular back. She wished she could be running her fingers on his every muscles, feeling how powerful he was. She licked her lips unconsciously. She wished she could dig her nails in his back, as he would make her scream in pleasure...

Wait, was Vegeta staring at her? And why in the world did he have that look on his face? Then she blushed. Oh god; she was getting aroused again. She felt like slapping her forehead but decided otherwise. A little embarrased she simply looked away. Vegeta smirked, but it faded when he realized that even if _she_ was still _aroused_ that dumbass was still there.

Frieza watched the little interaction, slightly entertained. "We require your service."

Vegeta turned his attention back to Frieza. His service? "What the fuck are you talking about?" This idiot had better not be messing around with him. He was very sexually frustrated right now, and the last thing he needed was for Frieza to be trying to get on his last nerve.

Zarbon decided to speak. "We have a planet to take over. Since _you_ have been slacking off lately, we are sending you to lead the team." Zarbon fake smiled at Vegeta, knowing perfectly how this would annoy him. "I hope you didn't have anything else planned."

Vegeta cursed Frieza in his mind. A mission? Now? _Right_ now? "Can't this wait a little?" He was pretty sure he could bring back Bulma's arousal.

Frieza smiled; oh no, he wasn't going to give them the chance to do what they were planning to do. "No. You're leaving. _Now._" With that Frieza turned around, and started to walk around. "Zarbon, make sure he leaves." If he elft Vegeta by himself, he knew the monkey would not go out of his way to hurry up.

Zarbon nodded, and pushed Vegeta out of the way so he could come in. "Move." He said as he entered in the room. He flashed an evil smirk at Bulma who pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Put your armor on." Ordered Zarbon, not without receiving a glare from Vegeta.

Stupid Frieza. Sending him on a mission _now._ Any other time would have been fine! Heck, even right after he was done with Bulma would have been fine! He knew his erection was still present, but he didn't give a fuck. He was going to finish with this mission quick, and come back.

Feeling the anger getting to him, Vegeta grabbed his clothes, and armors, and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Let's go." Said Vegeta to Zarbon as he disappeared into the hall. Zarbon smiled, before following him; it had been easier than he had planned.

Bulma simply remained where she was until Zarbon closed the door behind him. _He had left._ Vegeta had not said a damn word to her. He was gone, for Kami knows how long, and he hadn't said a word. She was about to give herself up to him, minutes ago, yet he couldn't even find two minutes to talk to her? Bulma could feel the anger building up inside of her. Vegeta truly was a jerk.

She threw the blanket away from her body, and stood up. Well, she wasn't about to mop around waiting for him to come back; if he didn't care enough to say one word to her, she didn't care what the hell happened to him. Alright, that was a small lie, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She did, _maybe_, _sort of_ cared about him.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

It had been so closed. A few minutes and he might have been too late! Frieza was pacing in the control center; how could things have gotten such out of his control? He should have been able to control those two monkeys like if they were his own puppets! The experimentation he had done was supposed to help that! It had done the complete opposite! Now those idiots just _wanted_ to _do it_. It wasn't how it was meant to happen!

In anger, Frieza punched one of the control board. He was trying to think as hard as he could; he needed to find a solution to his problem. At least Vegeta was out of the way for now, and they wouldn't be doing anything. Until he would find a solution, Vegeta would remained away. Frieza would send him on mission after mission if he had to! Vegeta was not to spend a moment with Bulma until the problem was solved.

The damn _blue_ monkey. He would need a way to keep her occupied. Frieza wanted to make sure she wouldn't go training while Vegeta was gone to occupy her mind. Maybe he could send her to the Medical Lab again? No, that could be a very bad idea; Nappa could get send there sometimes! Frieza had no idea if Bulma's urges were reserved to Vegeta, or any saiyan! He couldn't take the risk of having her mate with that idiot. He couldn't leave her in the room by herself either, and she couldn't be free of running around. He was going to have to find an alternative.

Of course! He could send her to the _old_ lab in the basement of the ship. Nobody never went down there, so he wouldn't have to deal with that, and it would keep her busy. The place was a disaster. It used to be where ship, tanks, armors were built, but after a slight damage to the bottom of the ship, the lab had become a mess, and everything was now dump, and garbage. He would forced her to a cleaning task. Surely fixing that whole place would take time.

Then, when she would be done, he would be able to used the place for the second part of his plan. Nobody would know since the place was so isolated. It would be perfect. Only thing, he had to make sure almost nobody knew where he was sending Bulma, including Vegeta. He would have to blind fold her there. Or simply knock her out, and get her transport there. Yes, it was a perfect idea!

"Zarbon. Go get the female." Ordered Frieza, as he sat down in his usually chair, ready to grab his glass of wine.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"I'm supposed to do what?" asked Bulma slightly shocked. This had to be some kind of joke! He wanted _her_ to clean an old rusty place? Bulma was sure she had heard wrong. She was _supposed_ to be Vegeta's slave, not Frieza's anymore, and frankly she rather work for Vegeta than Frieza. Which, was freaking her out.

"Clean." Said Frieza in a more serious voice. That little monkey was so annoying! He prefered her when she was scared that he would kill Vegeta. Now, she didn't seem to be _that_ scared of him anymore. She was even talking back to him! What an insolent.

Bulma shook her head. "Why should I?" Not that she had been planning on doing much. Actually she had; this was one of the first time in a long time that she was actually free! Bulma had been forced for years to follow Frieza's order in fear that he would kill Vegeta if she didn't. Then, when Vegeta had finally found out her secret, she had been stuck under his orders, because he was always acting like he owned her. Now that he was gone, and Frieza didn't hold as much power of her, she could finally do whatever she wanted. Well, at least she had thought so.

Frieza chuckled. "Because I can blast you and your monkey in another dimension whenever I want." He said, his tone less high-pitched then usually, as his eyes narrowed in anger.

Bulma sighed heavily. Not this crap again. "Where do I go?" she asked feeling this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she gave in. She didn't like letting Frieza win anymore, and she knew how weak Vegeta would think she was for doing this. Well, he was gone right? He surely was happy to be gone since he had left so quick. Jerk.

Next thing Bulma felt was a big hit on her head. Then it went black.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma opened her eyes and found herself in a quite small room, where it was pretty dark. _Where am I_? Bulma slowly stood up on her feet, and started to look around. It was really dark, and she could barely see anything; she had to find the light, well, if this place even had a light to start with.

Since her vision was reduced, Bulma put her hands against the wall, feeling it so she would find the switch. She was more than happy when she finally touched it and pressed it. As soon as the lights came on, she wished she hadn't find the damn light. The place was more than a mess; there were pieces of metals covering the floor, and most of them were rusty. There were piece of wood, and some type of acid had caused holes in the ground. The walls were covered in blood, and black smoke, while beds, tubes, equipments, and types of fabrics were all pilled up in one big mess. There were even tools laying around on the floor.

Bulma could not believe it; this was what he wanted her to clean? This was nonsense! It woudl take her days, heck weeks to be able to clean this place! She even doubted if she could do it. She sighed heavily before letting herself sink on the ground; she wasn't sure it was the smartest idea, but who cared!

She knew Frieza was only doing this to keep her trap! Why in the world would he even need this room to be clean! If it was this important for him that this place was re-done, he could have sent people a long time ago. Bulma reached for the handle of the door which was behind her, and tried to turn it. Just as she had thought; it was locked. Of course, he had locked her in, that's why he had knocked her off before carrying her. But why couldn't she know the way to this room?

Well, she didn't feel like cleaning it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and rested her head against the door. If Frieza wasn't there he couldn't actually force her to do anything now could he? Bulma's thoughts traveled to Vegeta. He was a complete mystery to her. Sometimes she felt like she could get a grasp on him, while other time, he seemed so cold. At least when they were physically close, she knew he could feel something, but the rest of the time, she doubted it.

Why had he been so cold towards her when he had left? He didn't even have to talk to her, he could have simply touch her, or kiss her, it would have been enough. But no, he just had to be a cold ass jerk again, and simply leave just like that. Heck, it seemed he was more in a rush to do something for Frieza, than do something for her. She chuckled. He rather do something for _anyone_ except for her. The way he _disliked_ her sometimes was no surprised to anybody.

Bulma felt a slight pinch in her heart. Why did she care so much? She had gotten over that feeling towards him when she had truly known him. She couldn't possibly still feel the way she had before towards him now could she? He had been nothing but an asshole to her. He possibly could _not_ hold any parts of her.

She shook her head; It was all crazy talk. It was probably feelings coming from what had happened between them earlier. The way she had asked him to take her, and the way he had almost done it. Bulma had no doubt on only one thing; the way he wanted her. She was driving him crazy with pleasure, and she knew it. Maybe that's why she hadn't mind all those times, maybe that's why she had let him almost do what he was about to do. It was one of the only way she could somehow connect to Vegeta. Bulma was pretty sure there was no other reason for that sudden outburst of passion they had sure. There couldn't be.

Bulma brought her hand to her chest, and felt the star shaped scar under fingers. She pressed it slightly, and bit her lip. That feeling again. She felt aroused, she felt a warm feeling the bottom of her stomach. Bulma let her hand dropped to her thigh; as her thoughts were focused on Vegeta. How it felt to have his mouth all over her body, he way his hands were caressing her body; she couldn't help how _wet_ she was getting simply thinking about it. Bulma couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Surely she had never gotten so aroused thinking about Vegeta.

She remembered the way he had layed her down, and fingered her, so _hard._ Bulma felt shiver going down her spine has the memory came back to her. She shook her head; she had to stop thinking that way. Surely Vegeta wasn't wasting any thoughts on her. He was probably too busy fighting and killing, which seemed to be the only thing he truly enjoyed. He had been doing it his whole life, but Bulma guessed he was simply naturally good at it. She hoped he naturally was good at other things too. She smacked herself; she really needed to keep herself busy.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was in a small ship with six other aliens he had never seen before, and he was sitting in a chair, far from everybody else. He wanted to be somewhere else so badly! He wanted to _fuck_ Bulma very badly too. Feel her skin, her body pressed against his. Vegeta could feel himself getting excited again. This was bad.

Why the fuck couldn't he get this girl off of his mind? She wasn't that extraordinary? After all, she was already his, it's not like she was going to run off with another male. Why did he have to think about her so much? He knew he didn't care about her; he had left without a word hadn't he? He had almost fucked her, and walked off without saying anything. Surely, she wouldn't be surprised about that, now would she?

Vegeta sighed heavily as he let his back pressed against the wall. He had no freaking idea where the hell he was being sent! The only thing Zarbon had told him is that a long time ago a saiyan had been sent to take it over, and hadn't succeded into doing it. Of course, that made Zarbon smiled, but not Vegeta. He had heard the people from the planet they were planning to destroy were very weak. How come a _saiyan_ hadn't been able to do it? It was a shame on his now almost extinguish race.

He didn't care that much though, because right now the only thing he could think about was to kill. All this frustration he had accumulated from earlier had build up, more and more, and he needed to see blood spill all over. He was dying to strangle someone, or punched them throw their stomach and spill their guts out. He didn't remember feeling such a violent feeling before, and he had done a lot worse in the past.

"Hungry?" one of the alien asked him, putting a plate of food in front of him.

Vegeta didn't talk he simply pushed the food away from his face, sending the alien a glare. The male scoffed, and walked away from Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't want food right now. The only thing he wanted was to _fuck_ Bulma, and now he was stuck on a ship filled with males; it was not going to help him at all. He had been so closed to have her, so _fucking _close. He sweared that when he was going to take his revenge on Frieza, this would come out in forms of punch.

He scoffed. He was nowhere closed to beating Frieza. He was still way too weak; although he hated to admit it. He decided to walk over the other males; he needed to get his mind off Bulma and her body.

"Who wants to train?" H needed to punch somebody. He needed to hurt somebody. Vegeta didn't know what was going on with him; he had never felt so frustrated of his whole life. This sexual frustration was completely _killing _him. None of the men replied; he figured they were all cowards.

At least, he could find out from them where they were going. "What mudball are we going on?" he asked as he started walking away from them.

"Earth."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Oh my god. Scream with me people! The story has reached over a 100 000 words. *tear* I never thought I'd get there. I should go celebrate, who wants to come with me? Lol. Dancing & Drinking. That's got to be the life right? _

_Anyways, thank you all people for reading this chapter, and keep in mind that this story is far from over, and I'm going to eventually kick the number "200 000" in the ass :P At least, I wish and hope I will :)_

_I hope you liked this chapter, I hope you found it longer than the other, which was the whole plan here! Lol. I know the last one was terribly short, and I wanted to make up for it! Hope it worked! And I hope you liked the way its going. Yes, yes, Bulma and Vegeta are actually going to spend sometimes apart. Gee, wonder what's going to happen! And who-what the hell might happen on Earth? Oh geeze, I've got no idea! COMPLETE MYSTERY TO ME. I mean, how should I know. I'm only the that's right, I do know! Lol. Alright, I shut up, lol._

_So, I guess I don't have much else to say. Geeze, what could I possibly talk about? Lol. You know what, I'd like for people to send me suggestions of Anime Shows they liked. I find that watching Dragonball Z, and Inuyasha all the time is kind of repetitive now, lol. Anybody got any ideas for me? I'd very much appreciate. Lol. Don't worry I won't take time away from me writing. I promise!_

_Love you all, and review! :) *pretty please, with sugar on TOP*_

_- a very s l e e p y Maddie. xox_


	17. Chapter 16: The Mystery Saiyan

_Hey People! _

_You are not dreaming, I am updating, and it hasn't been 3 weeks! I think this is a miracle. No, honestly, I've just fixed my schedule, and I ended up having wednesday, and friday free this semester. So these should be my updates date from now on. I'll try to update every week again, and usually it should work._

_Anyways, I don't have much to talk this week, only that I am very tired, lol, very very sick. I don't know what's wrong with me, I throw up, I have fevers, headaches, and all other craps. *Geeze* Like this is the time. But it's okay! I've got you guys, and the story to bring up my mood right? :) I totally love this story, and I'm always happy when I write it._

_Oh yeah, if it interested anybody, lol, I started two new stories, well they're not posted yet, and they won't be posted yet, but I started writing them for later (I don't want to have more than 3 fanfics at the same time, so, when I'll finish one, I'll post one of the two that I started). One is a Goten/Bra, and the other one is a Kouga/Kagome. _

_Other parts; I only had the time to start watching one of the show you all suggested which is Ranma 1/2. I've only watch five episodes so far it's really good, I like the idea behind the show, and I've been laughing my ass off! I still have all the others shows you guys suggested written down, and I'll be watching them this weekend, since, well, I'm not doing much except staying in bed since I don't feel so well, lol. Plus I'm all alone home cause my fiancee is working. I want to thank everybody for the nice suggestions ! :) YOU'RE ALL THE BEST & I LOVE YOU ALL :)_

_Review time!_

_**palelight;** Oh, I see, now, I've become the tricky girl! Lol, you know me, I love doing that! I'm really glad that this is one of your favorite stories :) It makes me truly happy that my story can be this good for you! :) And see, see! THIS time I updated faster :) lol._

_**earlschibiangel;** Hey! I want a drink too! I need it, lol. I know, I'm sorry for the mistakes, I hope the chapters will be beta-read soon! Oh yeah, Frieza's plans is to totally have them __repulsed by each other! Awe, if you're still a little confused about the test, it will be a lot more clear as the chapters go on, because it is pretty important. About about the mistakes, let's say Frieza sometimes forget to be __as clear __as he could._

_**Ikaru Sentinal;** I know, I just can't let them have a good time! I am so freaking ebil! OH no! Please don't shake the finger! *hides under a blanket* I know! Usually they are animals, and they just __act this time, they were actually having a conversation. Oh sure, Frieza wants them to __mate but that's not what they were about to do! Yes, he is as ebil as me. No wait, nobody is as ebil as me! It's my special title. Lol, nah Frieza deserve all the bad crap that will happen to him, lol. Oh yeah, lol, you people better watch out, I'm planning on blowing you all up! *EBIL*, lol. You have a drink too? Man, what is this? AM I MISSING some kind of PARTY? lol._

_**RikkuKashi;** GokU? Who's Goku? LOL. Oh yeah, there is a whole sotry behind him. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it, even if it is not Bulma & Vegeta related really. Awe, come on, Bulma will not only clean, you know me better than that, lol. And, thank you for all the suggestions, I will definitively watch those shows, and try them this weekend :)_

_**choccimuffin;** That has to be the sweetest thing ever ! You are so nice, I know love you forever! Lol. Awe, you really read my chapters over and over again because you enjoyed them that much? You just made my heart melt! :) I like you! And tension is the best thing ever; keeps the characters and readers on the edge of their seats, lol. Awee, you love it when I do that to Bulma and Vegeta! :P_

_**Ashley;** Awe, I always leave you hanging! Lol. Well, Vegeta is off to Earth! But where on Earth is still to find out. Althougth I'm pretty sure you got an idea. Frieza is actually pretty confuse now, not everything turned out to be like he had plan, and he doesn't like that._

_**Silver Shiko;** Lol, thank you, I needed that. Awe, yeah holidays & boyfriend suck. Lol, no they don't but you know what I mean. Something along the line; you can't live with them, yet you can't live without them. I love interrupting Bulma and Vegeta, lol, creates good sexual frustration._

_**omnipotent Porunga;** I know, I've left Earth out of this story for so long. Geeze, I'm sorry, lol. And yes, it was about time Bulma gets to work that mind of hers, especially since she's going to need it later on. By the way, your little character act made me laugh so bad. I was like, man I need to add Vegeta's line somewhere in the next chapter LOL. Awe, Bulma's scar, *evil laugh* you will find out soon enough. It's actually not a scar OHMYGOD, I said too much._

_**Of-No-Importance;** Well thank you! And yes, yes the twist makes the whole chapter! Thank you for all the suggestions by the way, I have them all written down. Also, I started watching Ranma 1/2 which is totally hilarious! And I tried Naruto a couple of times, like watching it on TV but I never got into it, I don't know why._

_**lovebite;** I love the name, lol. Also, thank you :)_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Awe, yay, another chappie that you liked! Awe, it's okay don't worry you're awesome, and you're always there to review, plus I like you, so I will be there and like you through all your moods :) Yeah, I just noticed that it's the same people for Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. Maybe that's why I enjoy it. I'll watch Rurouni Kenshi this weekend, and get back to you on it ;)_

_**loneshinobi;** HEY! Lol, yes they were very close, but you know me, I can't let them do it! Frieza can only be planning evil lol!_

_Here we go. Thank you all for reading & reviewing. _

_Anyways, that's it for now, I don't think I have much more to say :) _

_Copyright; *insert bank card in ATM* OH DAMN! *reads the balance that indicates $0* Yep, I definetively don't own Dragon Ball Z *sighs*_

_._

_**Chapter 16; The Mystery Saiyan**_

_**.**_

_Earth. _For some strange reason Vegeta could _swear_ he had heard of this planet before. Of course, he couldn't recalled when, but he _knew_ he had. _Earth, Earth, Earth. _Vegeta sighed; he couldn't remember. Vegeta let himself lay on his uncomfortable bed; Frieza had made sure he would not enjoy his mission. The Prince had often gotten the royal room, but this time, he would stuck into a small bedroom, which only contained a bed, a light, and a small closet. The other facilities like the kitchen, and the washroom were located outside, which meant he had to _share_ them with the rest of the crew. What in the world was that? Vegeta growled; this room was the last thing on his mind.

Bulma was mostly the thought occupying his thoughts. Well, Bulma and her breathtaking body. Vegeta could still recall how it felt to have her naked, under his own body, feeling her heat, being so close. Frieza had taken that moment away from him, on _purpose_. Vegeta was slightly confuse though; why would Frieza allow Vegeta to have Bulma, but would _always _stop them from having sex? The lizard had propably _known_ this would happen, so why was he _trying_ to prevent them from doing _it_? Vegeta fingers constricted into a fist, as his anger rised; he was getting aroused again.

It was hard for him to control his wants while all he could think of was Bulma's body, and scent. Vegeta wanted to press her body against his, caress her, and - he had to stop. Vegeta cursed Bulma to hell; why did she have to be so appealing? He decided that laying down was a bad idea; he needed to keep his mind busy. Vegeta walked out of his room, and joined the others in the main room.

"We'll be arriving in a couple of hours." said one of them as soon as he saw Vegeta walked in. Obviously, for an unknown reason, Vegeta was in a bad mood, and he didn't want to aggravate the situation.

Vegeta simply growled as an answer; he didn't have time to waste on useless beings. All he wanted to do was go to Earth, blew up the planet, and go back to Frieza's ship. Usually he wouldn't be enthusiastic about going back there, but the thought of Bulma was enough to cause that. Heck, he knew his mind wouldn't be calm and free of worries until he fucked her. He growled; he needed to stop those thoughts.

All the sudden, something hit Vegeta; there was no other saiyan on the ship. Usually, Nappa would always be there with him; he was like his own personal bodyguard, although he didn't need one, and also personal slave. How come he wasn't on the ship? Why was he left back on Frieza's ship? A whole bunch of thoughts started to hit Vegeta; did Frieza plan this? Was he going to offer his Bulma to Nappa? Wait. Had he just said _his_ Bulma? Surely she was _his,_ but she didn't matter that much. Vegeta shook his head; this wasn't the time. Right now he had to figure out what Frieza was planning. He had better not have any ideas involving Bulma and Nappa, or Vegeta had no idea what he was going to do.

The other saiyan missing was Radditz, but Vegeta didn't really miss him; especially since he knew he tried to put his filthy hands on Bulma. Then something rang inside of Vegeta's head; Radditz. He was the one who mentionned Earth to him. Vegeta was trying his best to recall what he had said about it. _His brother_. Radditz had a brother who had been sent to Earth in a long time ago; he was weak so he was dispatched. Although, to what Vegeta could remember, Radditz never heard about his brother coming back. Maybe the saiyan was still on Earth, but then, why didn't he succeed in his mission? From what he had heard, they were _very_ weak on Earth. One blast, and they would all be gone.

Vegeta would have to scan that planet for any saiyans power before he blows it up. Maybe there was hope to find somebody else from their kind. Maybe.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Ow!"

Bulma looked down at her finger; great, now she was bleeding! It was exactly what she needed. Bulma sighed heavily; today was a bad day. After laying on the floor for what seemed like hours, Bulma had decided to get to work. After all, she was pretty sure Frieza wouldn't let her out until she was done. Bulma heard her stomach growled; she hoped it was going to be soon, because she was starving. Bulma's eyes traveled along the mess; this was going to take a while.

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of lab this was; it looked filled with half-done experimentations, and inventions. Everything was broken, or unfinished. Still, it really captured Bulma's attention. Bulma always had a small interest for progress, and inventions; she had made a lot of new creams, and medical equipment while working in the Medical Lab. Most of the items they used to heal were hers. But, making _potions_ and creams, were quite different from using tools, and machines. Bulma wasn't sure this would hold any interest for her, or even if she could do it.

After putting a little thoughts into it, Bulma decided that the best idea was to clean, and restore the place, at least most of it so she could have some working space, then she could take a look at all those unfinished projects. Bulma had a feeling she would be there for a long time. After all, as soon as Vegeta had left Frieza had found an excuse to keep her locked into on perimeter; his plans were probably to keep her there until Vegeta come back. She knew Vegeta would be gone for _at least_ a week, which gave her a lot of time. Hopefully they would bring her some food, or she would be allowed to walk _around_ a little.

Bulma knew they were people watching, and listening to what she was doing. While she had been pressed against the door, Bulma had heard them talking, and whispering to each other; did they think they were subtle? Obviously Frieza would send people to make sure she was doing her job! It was Frieza; he wasn't one to leave details out. Also, Bulma could hear _objects_ being move behind the door, but she couldn't tell why.

She shook her head; unless they opened the door, she wouldn't know what was going on. Bulma could not help but think there was a reason _why_ Frieza had sent her there, except from keeping her away while Vegeta was gone. But then again, who the hell was he protecting her from? It's not like she was going to do anything; she hadn't done anything with Vegeta yet! Why would she do anything with anyone? He had no reason to keep her in a cage like this! She felt like a freaking animal! He was actually restraining what she could do. Frieza had to really fear something to do such a thing!

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Earth." said one of the alien as he looked through the windows. He scoffed; they had to take care of this pathetic planet? It would be very easy.

Frieza had taken the old saiyans' ships and had request from the best scientists he could find to modify them; they needed to be faster. A grand distance like Earth to Namek could be done in 2 days with those types of ships. Considering they had been very close to Earth to start with, it had ony taken them a few hours to get to the planet. It was going to be a quick execution, and they would all get back very soon. Of course, now that Frieza had some _things_ to take care of, he wished the traveling time would be a little longer, but at least Vegeta was out of his ship.

Vegeta looked through the windows; so that's what the mudball looked like. He scoffed; pathetic. Vegeta-sei looked so powerful, and imposant; this looked like a flooded planet. It was ridiculous.

"I'll go first." said Vegeta as he walked passed the others. He needed to scan the area with his scouter to see if there was any saiyan on the planet. He wasn't going to blow up any of kind before he knew if they were there. After all, his kind had suffer death way too much. He would try to bring back anyone he could.

The others were scared of Vegeta, and they knew Vegeta was the most powerful fighter on board; they weren't about to start a fight with him! They simply made sure they were out of his way, and avoid a beating.

Vegeta entered as small pod, and directed it to Earth; they weren't going to land the ship on the planet, it would be too dangerous. One of them would remain on board, piloting the ship, and he would come get them if things went bad, although Vegeta doubted it would be the case. They were humans, what could honestly be the worst thing they could manage to do? Nothing.

As Vegeta was getting further from the ship, his thoughts drifted to Bulma again. He had thought she was human for a while, which had been part of why he had treated her so bad. Sure, he wasn't treating her good now, and never really would, but at least, he wasn't as bad. Vegeta was simply expecting more from her because she was of high blood; she should be better, she should be stronger. He shook his head; it was hard to train her, and keep it all a secret. Heck, he couldn't even fuck her without being interrupted; how would he be able to train her, and make her really strong without Frieza's noticing such a thing.

Fuck, he wanted her. He had been so close. He almost had her; a couple more minutes, and his needs would have been somewhat satisfy. Of course, he would need hours, for his needs to be completely satisfy, but if he could have at least gotten a taste. After all, Bulma was to be his mate, yet he couldn't even get anything. The worst in all of that was that, she was willing to simply have _sex_ with him, she didn't want to mate yet. Frieza was really good at ruining everything that bastard.

Mating. He shouldn't mate with her yet. Vegeta didn't know the whole deal about mating, especially with the mark Bulma had on her back; anything could happen to them. Vegeta couldn't take a chance in caring for her, and especially not in a way that could threatening his life. Nobody could jeopardize his life. Of course, sex without mating was allowed for the royal family, but only if it was with a whore. Bulma wasn't going to be a whore, she was meant to be his mate, which meant in a way, this all felt so wrong. This was a main reason why he was so angry; if he had done it when they were about to do it, there wouldn't have been any thoughts. Now he could think about it. He hated that.

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by his little pod crashing in a empty field. Finally he was there.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma had done a pretty good work. Well, in a way; it was hard to really clean up, and re-do this whole place without any proper equipment. She had water, and rags, but it was pretty much it. She had still managed to do what she wanted though. Bulma had worked on the counters since they were the less damaged, and had decided to clean the area. There was some desinfectant, so she used it to completely clean the area; she didn't know what happened to the lab, and she wasn't taking any chances. Of course, the space was very small, but it would be enough; she would put there all the parts, and plans she wanted to keep. The rest would be all trash.

Maybe she could barge on the door later, and try to request more equipment from the jerks that were outside the door. They were probably there for that too right? At least that would be useful. Bulma started to look around, trying to find anything worth her time that she could start with. Bulma ran her fingers across the top part of her chest, and her fingers ran over her star shaped scar. Bulma immediately felt a rush of horniness running through her body. Bulma immediately yanked her hand away from her body. What in the world was that? Why was she feeling such a way.

To experiment, Bulma ran her fingers across her chest again, and as soon as she hit the scar again, she felt the same rush going throught her. Bulma knew for a fact this wasn't normal. She shook her head; what had Frieza done to her? Bulma was starting to wonder if this was the reason why she felt that way towards Vegeta. Well, she knew a part was because she was attracted to him, but lately it had been more, _she wanted more_. Had Frieza caused this? Then why in the world had he stopped them right before they were about to do it? Why didn't he let them go through? This didn't make any sense to her.

Bulma looked around the room; she needed to find something sharp. She went down on her knees, and started to look for anything that looked like a knife. After searching, and messing up the room even more, she found a tiny scalpel. This would do. Bulma took the desinfectant, and proceeded to pour it on the knife; she wasn't going to put that dirty thing inside her body without cleaning it. She might have been Saiyan, but she didn't know what happened to that scalpel.

Bulma took a deep breath; she was about to insert it inside of her scar. Bulma knew for a fact that a simply scar couldn't cause her to have an increase in her sexual hormones; there had to be something else inside the scar. Either that, or this scar was related to something else inside of her body. But could they have really insert something inside of her without her realizing it? She had been pretty knocked out. Bulma inserted the knife inside her scar and procedded to enlarge the scar; it wouldn't make much different if she cut herself open like that since she already had many scars over her body.

She pinched her lips together as the pain went through her body. When she thought it was big enough, Bulma threw the scalpel on the ground, splashing blood on the already dirty floor. Bulma tried to put pressure to stop her new scar from bleeding. After a while, she felt the blood stopped. Bulma looked around on the floor, she had seen pieces of a small broken mirror on the floor; she would need it.

Bulma went on her knees again, looking for the pieces she had seen. When she found one that was rather large, she sat down as comfortable as she could on the floor. As she looked at her scar through the mirror, Bulma couldn't see anything. But there had to be something! She couldn't turn into a nympho simply because she was pressing against her skin, it simply didn't make any sense! Bulma growled in frustration; she had to look more carefully, she needed to find the cause of her sudden increased horniness.

Bulma decided to scratch her nails over her skin, and her scar, causing her to rip even more skin, and causing the blood to flow again. That's when something cause her attention. Something hard got caught into Bulma's nail. As she lifted her hand, she noticed a tiny, tiny, piece of metal caught under her nail. _What in the world?_ Bulma tried to look on her chest, seeing if she could find more pieces. There had to be more. She looked at all the blood that was on the floor, and on the knife. Bulma did find a couple of more metal pieces. Had Frieza inserted something inside of her scar? Was it crushed now? It was hard to tell by now, since there were only small pieces.

That was the last straw.

Bulma got up and started to hit the door with all her force. "FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Bulma as hard as she could. She wanted to rip him to piece right now. How could he do experiment like that on her? HOW could he even try to control her like a freaking puppet. "OPEN THE DOOR."

Bulma knew her power level was increasing, but she didn't care, she was simply going into a rage state. Bulma kept hitting on the door, as hard as she could. She knew for a fact those idiots could hear her, and she was pretty sure Frieza could to.

"I know what you did." she said in a surprisingly calm voice. She had already lost her calm enough, and gave him the best of her. Although it was very hard to control herself, she had to try. She needed to show him she was a lot better than he was.

Frieza would definitely not get away with this. He had done too much already.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was pacing in the control room. One of his men didn't even take the time to knock on the door, as he stormed inside. As soon as he was in front of Lord Frieza, he immediately went down on his knees. Frieza was slightly annoyed by this rudeness. How dare he think he was worthy enough to come in _his_ room, without any kind of permission. He better had something _important_ to say, or this would be his last day.

"Lord Frieza." he said in a pleding voice; he knew how much he hated to be disturbed. Especially when it was done in such an impolite way. "I think we have a problem with the saiyan in the laboratory."

Frieza scoffed; who did this idiot take him for? "I know that already, you useless idiot." Frieza turned around and looked at him, giving him a death glare. This is why he was being bothered while he was waiting for his plan to be execute? "I don't need you around here."

"But Sir, she is causing some pro-"

Frieza cut him off. This _idiot_, how could he talk back to him like this? He had killed people for less than this, and this one was getting on his last nerve. "Get out." He said pointing to the door. This was his last warning if he didn't get out, he was going to blast him off. He already had enough on his mind with those two silly monkeys that were ruining everything.

The man nodded in fear, and immediately ran out of the place; he knew better than used up Lord Frieza's patience. After all, he had already pushed his luck more than enough. He was lucky to still be alive.

Frieza shook his head; he just wanted his damn plan to be executed. He had watched everything this little blue monkey had been doing, and that little brat had actually been smart enough to figure it out; he couldn't say the same about Vegeta. He chuckled; maybe there was a saiyan with a decent IQ after all. But, the problem was, he couldn't let that happen. The good thing was, Vegeta was gone, so he could try to fix the problem on her, and Vegeta didn't need to know about it. He would knock her out, get the changes done, and simply bring her back to the lab, and she would never know anything about this.

It didn't matter if Vegeta only had hormones, and the only thing he wanted was to screw the little female monkey as long as she wanted more. She needed to need more. Bulma had to desire the mating; Frieza was pretty sure that if mating was the only way he was going to get some, he would eventually submit to it, which was the plan. Frieza looked at his counter; in two minutes, the room would feel with gaz, and the monkey would fall asleep.

It was perfect; everything was going back on track. Once Bulma would get fix, his plans would finally start. He already had to wait a long time before achieving the whole thing, that it didn't need more delay; his plan would take a while since it had to be executed perfectly.

Those two monkeys would help him.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was still banging against the door, when she started to feel dizzy. At first she ignored it, and kept banging on the door since she knew he could either see or hear her; he couldn't ignore her forever. After a while, Bulma's head started to spin intensively. Bulma knew very well what was going on since she could smell the gaz. This asshole was trying to shut her up!

This was clearly unbeliveable. But it was also very unlike Frieza. Usually he would find another way to make sure she stay silent. He wouldn't simply knock her off, and wait until she wakes up. Something else had to be going on, and with what Frieza had done lately, Bulma wouldn't be surprise if in fact _something_ was going on. She could recall clearly what had happened lately, and she had every reasons to fear Frieza's every actions.

Still, Bulma wanted to fight this, and show Frieza then she was better than him. She wanted to reply, she wanted to attack the door, but all of her limbs felt very heavy, and Bulma went down on her knees; her legs weren't strong enough to support her anymore. That was the best he could come up with though? He was tired of hearing of scream, so he drugged her? Bulma scoffed; it was going to take more than that so shut her up forever. Bulma's eyeslids started to feel heavier, and heavier. Bulma knew she wouldn't stay awake for very longer, but she would fight it as long as she could. Bulma felt that in a way, she was resisting, even though she would end up losing. It was obivous, that Frieza's gas was getting the best out of her. Her mind felt completely numb, a little like when he had done experimentation on her, and she couldn't think straight.

And she did lose the fight. Bulma's head hit the floor hard, and she ended up with her face in her puddle of blood. Frieza was getting a kick out of it. It was very enjoyable for him to watch her fight uselessy against something she couldn't beat. It was very obvious that those monkeys were pretty stubborn. It only added to the reason why he had destroyed them all; they were such a bother.

Frieza would finally be able to fix that little mistake. Hopefully Bulma would remain unconscious for long enough for him to perform everything. After all, he didn't want her to actually know he had done something to her _again_. He only needed her to _doubt_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he opened the door of his pod so he could get out. He made sure his scouter was in place, as he started to scan the area. If there was a saiyan anywhere close, he would immediately know. If that didn't work, then he would go with the strongest power on the planet; if that came negative, then he didn't care, he would simply blow the whole place up. The faster this would get done, the better; he had business to go back to. Bulma.

The scouter already started to scan some power level, and immediately it detected two power that were popping out of the weak ones from this silly planet. Vegeta was quite surprise at the number. Two? There was no way two saiyans were on this planet! How could it be? Maybe they belonged to another race; it was possible since a lot of fighters would hide, or live on this useless planets since the habitants were so weak. They wouldn't cause problem.

Vegeta started to fly in direction of the ki; they were together. Whatever they were, they probably shared the same race since they seemed to stick to each other. There were barely any kis around those two, which meant they isolated themselves from the rest of the humans. Vegeta was trying to fly as fast as he could, but it was somewhat hard since he had never been on Earth before.

Finally, Vegeta reached the destination. It was a very small house, in the middle of the forest. _How strange._ Vegeta walked towards the house slowly; yes those ki were definitively high, they could be saiyans. Something happened though, which surprised him; before he could reach the door, somebody opened it.

Vegeta remained slightly surprised when he saw a tall man standing in front of the door. Right behind him was a woman, who was a lot smaller than him. Both of them were dressed into human clothes. To Vegeta they both looked saiyans; black hair, black eyes, and a high ki. Vegeta didn't need to talk, as the man walked towards him, a semi-serious look on his face. When he got closed enough to Vegeta, he went down on on of his knee.

"Prince Vegeta."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that's it for now! Lol, I hope nobody is disappointed, because I know there was no real Bulma and Vegeta, but there is valuable information to advance the story, which is also important, lol it can't also be just making out. I thought this story would be a little shorter, lol, but as I keep going, I think it's going to be a lot longer than I thought. Like, a lot bigger. Yeah, I keep having ideas, and developing stuff in my head, so I hope nobody was hoping that it would end any time soon, because it wont. EBIL. lol._

_Anyways, this was the chapter for this week. The next one will be coming either wednesday or friday. :)_

_For now this will have to do because I have a big exam on monday, and I have to study, lol. So I'm sick, but it will be okay. I still rather to write this story, than study or do anything else. I wished I didn't go to school lol. I could be writing this thing all day._

_SIGH._

_Anyways, please read and review._

_Maddie xoxo._


	18. Chapter 17: Confusing Discovery

_Hey there everybody! As promised I'm keeping the regular update schedule. So this week for me went pretty well, except that I am literally buried under METERS and METERS of snow, I mean classes were _cancelled_ last night at university because there is too much freaking snow. I am in no way getting out of the house, I'm afraid I won't make it back. Lol. _

_Anyways, I'm feeling a little better, except for some killer headache from time to time, so yeah. And, to my _immense_ surprise my test went pretty well. Actually, it was excellent lol. I had about 1h and a half to do it, and it took me 20 minutes, so I'm pretty happy! One less thing to worry about :) Well, enough talking, and on with the reviews, lol._

_**Ikaru Sentinal;** Yes, yes! I wasn't done with Chi-chi and Goku lol. They weren't simply there to be Bulma's second set of parents :P No detail will be left behind! Well, you know Frieza thinks monkeys have no brain, and since Bulma had been so _by herself_ this whole time, he didn't think she had a brain, or intelligence what so ever. Oh yeah, they'll get him at some point! :P Awe, just with the hug, I felt a lot better :)_

_**asfd;** Well, thank you. AHAH, your comment made me laugh so much, because I know for a fact I tend to go overboard, and I've been doing it more and more with each chapter! :P I'll try to make a big effort in this one. ;)_

_**Silver Shiko;** Yes, yes I will be updating more. SEE. SEE. I've kept my promise for the like third update now :D Awe, is leaving tomorrow? Is he going far? for a long time? I've kicked my boyfriend's ass (you'd be surprise, I might be small, but I got some movesss!!) and everything is good now, I guess, lol. Awe, I'm feeling a lot better now, which is why this update is early! Lol. And Family is always blah. LOL :P _

_**Ashley;** Yes, yes Evil Frieza is getting things is way now. (OH NO! LOL). Yes, you guessed right, this is when I introduce AGAIN Chichi and Goku in the story, but how will Frieza react to this? :O And thanks, with all your luck, my exam went excellent! :)_

_**Omnipotent Porunga;** LMAO. You know what, those little dialogues are the highlights of my day. Ohmy my, Pokemon, I still remember that show, gee, I was like nuts over it, buying all the VHS (YES VHS, NO DVD LOL) the games, the cards, oh god, It's almost embarassing. AND THE GAMEBOY with the games. Gameboy. I used to call mine Gamegirl, since I found it sexist to call it only gameboy :P. I liked the ginyu force being like team rocket :P_

_**rindualam;** Awe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. But don't worry Vegeta and Bulma will end up doing it one day, and yes I will finish what I have started lol, it just takes time you know. It's hard for me too, I just wish they'd get it over with lol :P. As for my own book, well it is in progress, but knowing me, it's going to take a while. I dont enjoy ending a story, because I know I could make it go own forever. :P_

_**ToraNoKo123;**__Lol, well Vegeta hasn't change much since he was a kid, right, so he wasn't too hard to recognize. But they don't know about Bulma, and the fact that she is still alive, right? And yes, yes I'm updating regularly again, and you guys really deserve it for sticking around, lol. Awe, don't worry I completely understand how life gets in the way, and how things are not always as we plan, trust me, lol. Awe, work. That sucks. :P_

_**RikkuKashi;** Yes, Vegeta is in for a ride. Yes, I know, I'm a little evil with Bulma, but I simply can't help it you know? It's not my fault her brain gets her in trouble gee. LOL :P Of course Frieza is evil, that's the whole point of his character, lol. Well, Frieza will do some modifications to Bulma, and Vegeta might not find out just wait, but he will eventually kick Frieza's ass. Everything in its own time, lol. Well, you know info chapter are nice too, they help develop, and thicken the plot, as well as give some answers, so it's nice once in a while, lol. And don't worry, Bulma and Vegeta will end up together, lol. :P_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** LOL, I knew you'd love it :P awe, why are you so tired? Life is being a bitch on you? Do I need to choke it? And of course I love dealing with your moods, lol! Awe, I hope you'll feel better soon! :)_

_**korryne;** Well thank you very much, and aren't you lucky, the day that you review is the day that I'm updating lol, you won't have to wait for too long :)  
_

_Well, that's it with the review, now you can finally stop dealing with my never stopping talking, and go on with the chapter you've been waiting for! *EVIL LAUGH* I don't know why I laughed in an evil, or shall I say ebil, way! _

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z (one day I'll just say, move your lazy ass to the first chapters, and see for yourself, that you don't need to sue me, lol.)_

_._

_**Chapter 17; Confusing Discovery  
**_

_**.  
**_

Frieza was pacing in the hall of the laboratory; every inch of his body was tourmented. The Lord had no idea _what_ he would do with the his 'not so smart' scientist had told him he _couldn't_ find a way to force them into mating. Filling them with hormones was easy since it only influenced their body, but _mating_ was something mental, and he didn't know how to trigger it.

Bulma was unconscious, laying on the same table she had when Frieza had done his little experiment on her. Frieza didn't know how long he would be able to keep her in this deep slumber. She had quite surprised him every time they encountered lately, and he knew she could be somewhat of a fighter. Frieza decided to not take any chances.

"Give her another dose." He said, barking his order at the scientist. Frieza knew for a fact that is she was awake, she would be a pain, and he didn't need that right now. His mind was filled with thoughts; murderous thoughts.

The scientist was about to argue with Frieza; they had already given her a _more than necessary_ amount of medication, and his instincts were screaming that another one could jeopardize her life. He changed his mind when his eyes crossed Frieza's; the scientist understood he wasn't on Frieza's good side, and the best thing to do was to go along with whatever he decided.

"Right away, Sir."

Frieza pressed the communication button on his scouter to inform himself about Vegeta's whereabouts. As soon as he turned it on, Zarbon's voice could be heard.

"They arrived on Earth, Sir."

Frieza anger only rised; if they did their job right, they would probably be back by tomorrow. He could delayed them from a day or two by ordering a ship inspecting on their ship before they came anywhere closed his ship. That didn't leave him much time to deal with the female monkey, but it would have to be enough. He cursed them, before closing his scouter, not bothering to answer Zarbon; it's not like he was important.

The Lord turned around to look at Bulma; he wouldn't be able to force her into mating, at least not with the small amount of time he had. Frieza knew he couldn't operate on Vegeta, at least not just yet, which meant he had to figure out a way to slow them down, and reduced their urges.

Frieza turned to his scientist. "Can you supress her urges?" This could be the only way.

Since fear had taken over his body, the scientist only managed to nod, which caused Frieza's frowned to turn into a huge grin.

This was perfect. Vegeta would still be under the influence of the hormones, and Bulma would be back to her natural level. Without the hormones controlling her mind as much, she might think, and actually want them to mate. Vegeta would be sexually frustrated, and eventually, he would probably give in. Frieza knew for a fact Vegeta wouldn't force himself on Bulma, of course, he would be _very_ insistant, but he wouldn't force her. Frieza had studied the Saiyan Culture, and knew that would ruin Vegeta's chance to ever mate with Bulma, and to eventually have a child.

There was only one problem to his theory, and it was Bulma's unpredictable reactions. Who knew if she _truly_ wanted the mating? If she didn't, hormones or not, they would still do it, and Frieza would have to stop them again. Well, he was willing to take that risk, he would simply need surveillance around their room constantly. Somebody would always be by their door, ready to intervine if they had too. It was the perfect plan.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was staring at the saiyan in front of him. One thing intrigued him; the saiyan didn't have a scouter or anything of the sort, so how had he sense Vegeta coming? Vegeta figured he didn't have to worry about his loyalty, since he was down on his knees, in front of him. Vegeta raised his head, and looked in direction of the house. The female saiyan was standing in the doorway, bowing to him.

"What's your name?" said Vegeta, before gesturing to the saiyan to stand up.

The much taller saiyan immediately proceed to execute what his prince had asked of him. "My name is Kakarot." He turned his head, and gestured to his mate to come closer. She walked over to her mate, and he put his arm protectively around her waist. "This is my mate, Chi."

Vegeta nodded. "You're saiyans?" It was somewhat of a silly question, since a simple look at them, and their ki was enough to answer the question, but Vegeta asked anyway.

"Yes." said Kakarot, as his mate still remained silent.

It was quite a surprise for them to find him still alive. When they had flew away, they didn't know what was to happen with their dear planet, and whoever lived on it. They had always thought they were the only one who made it out alive. Now that they knew their prince had survived, it eased their pain as they knew that others could be still alive. They had so many questions, but they had to listen to what their prince had to say first to not disrespect him. As long as the saiyan race was still alive, Vegeta was still their prince.

Chi finally broke the silence. "Please, my Prince, come on in."

Vegeta raised his head, looking up at the sky; those idiots had followed his orders, and didn't come down on Earth. He didn't need them bothering him while he had finally found some saiyans. He would call them later. Vegeta made sure his scouter was close, so they wouldn't hear what was going on. Vegeta didn't give Kakarot and Chi a verbal answer, and simply started to walk in direction of their home.

It looked small, and cheap, and Vegeta didn't understand why those saiyans wouldn't have taken over the Earth by now; surely they were move powerful than those weaklings. As Vegeta entered the house, he spotted a couch, and sat on it, waiting for the mates to follow him inside. He had many questions, starting with _how_ come they were two. According to Radditz's story, Kakarot was sent to Earth when he was still a baby. Shouldn't he have come back? How did the female get there?

Soon enough, Chi and Kakarot joined Vegeta in the house. They both sat on chairs, right across from their Prince; they were shifting around a little, since they were quite nervous. Kakarot didn't know where to start, and how to explain. Maybe before telling _their_ story, they could ask Vegeta about how things were.

Kakarot cleared up his throat. "Prince Vegeta, are you the only survivor?" Somehow, he was afraid of the answer.

Vegeta shook his head. "No. We _were_ 4." Kakarot gave Vegeta a confuse look; _were_. "Your brother Radditz died. I assume you're his brother?" Although the story wasn't quite right, Vegeta couldn't miss the ressemblance between Radditz and Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded. "You assume right." He didn't really want to know what happened to his brother; he had never seen him. He had been sent to Earth when he was a baby, never meeting anyone of his family. He only learned about them later, so he didn't care about Radditz dying.

Chi decided to speak, with a trembling voice. "Who are the others?" Everytime she thought about Vegeta-sei, the only thougt in her mind was her little girl, her little angel; Bulma. She could still see the look on her face the last time she had seen her. Surely, such a poor defense-less child didn't deserve to die in such a way. They should have taken her, they shouldn't have left her behind. Chi regretted it every day of her life.

"Me, my father's closest fighter, Nappa, and a female saiyan named Bulma."

Chi felt her whole body go in shock; she had heard wrong. He didn't say Bulma. Her little girl? There was no way she was alive. They had left, she was about to be blown up. Tears soon came up to her eyes, and Chi wasn't sure she was able to hold them in. She knew she was shaking, yet she couldn't prevent her body's reactions from happening. All those years, she had cried over this little girl, all those years she had regretted her _fatal_ decision.

Vegeta was very confused at the female's reaction. What was her problem? "What?" he hissed. A saiyan _on the verge_ of crying? This was ridiculous!

Kakarot expression changed into on of anger, as he put his hand on his mate's shoulder. "Nothing." he said before shaking Chi a little. He sent her a glare, letting her know that she needed to get a hold on herself. Chi looked at him, an apologetic look into her eyes. _Bulma_. How could he be so heartless about this? After all they had raised her like their own for so long. Then again, he was the one who force her to leave Bulma behind. Maybe he always saw her as a mission, never as their child.

"No. I won't lie to our Prince." said Chi, moving her body so Kakarot's hand wasn't touching her shoulder anymore.

Vegeta was getting angrier, and more confused by the second. Surely being on Earth had affected those two saiyans, because they simply didn't make sense at all. "I demand to know _what's_ going on here!" Vegeta rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index; they were giving him a headache.

Chi knew she looked weak in front of her Prince, and tried to get a hold of herself; she was a saiyan after all! "Bulma, she is our daughter."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza watched as his scientist injected a blue liquid inside Bulma's body, reversing the previous effect they had done to her body. Of course, Bulma couldn't know that they had done some experience on her again; they would put her back in the same position she had been, and she would simply think she had fallen asleep because of the gaz. This was a perfect plan, she would never notice.

"Don't forget to desactive the rest of the equipment you installed in her body." warned Frieza as he walked being the man.

If they forgot anything, then this would have been useless. Things had gone wrong enough, and this time Frieza was going to make sure everything goes according to his plan. Enough time had been wasted. He had finally found a way to make those monkeys useful, yet nothing right happened. He sighed in anger; someone would have to pay for this. Once that scientist would be done, he would be the one to pay for his mistake. The only reason he was still alive, was because Frieza needed him.

"Yes, Sir." then he paused. "Even the one in her l-"

Frieza cut him, his eyes filled with anger. "NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT."

The Lord felt like smacking his forehead; this _man_ was simply _stupid_. Of course he didn't want him to remove _that one_. His whole plan was relyingon the second part, which this piece was involve in. Frieza sighed heavily before walking out of the room.

As soon as he entered the control center, a _human_ was standing in front of Frieza's chair, waiting for him. Frieza smiled as soon as the man came in his view. _Finally_, he was there. Frieza had him request from Xona for an emergency. The man had probably hurried as fast as he could, in fear.

"I hear you are quite brilliant." said Frieza as he walked over to his chair, and proceed to sit down. His glass of wine wasn't too far from him, so Frieza reached for it, taking a small sip out of it.

The man didn't quite know what to say, so he simply nodded. He fear that being under confident would get him killed, but he knew that being over confident could cause the same end result. You had to be careful when you dealt with a _being_ like Frieza. He knew the Lord would do anything he can to get things his own way.

Frieza laughed, but in a rather _cold_ manner. "I will need your expertise to resolve some of my questions." He gestured with one of his finger for the man to come over. When he was close enough, Frieza grabbed his jaw with two of his fingers. "I heard you have collected _a lot_ of information about races over the years. Have I heard correctly?"

Once again, the man felt a lump in his throat, and knew that no words would come out. Instead, he simply decided to nod once more.

Frieza smirked in satisfaction. "What do you know about Saiyans Mating?"

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

A lot of thoughts ran through Vegeta's mind, but even more through Chi's mind. Chi decided to remain silent until Vegeta spoke, not taking any chance; she had no idea what happened to everybody and what exactly the situation was. Kakarot was shaking his head, wishing his mate had remained silent. Also, Bulma was not their daughter, so he didn't know _why_ she had to open her mouth and tell their prince that. They had simply agreed to raise her; that didn't make her their daughter now did it?

"Bulma is your daughter." said Vegeta more as a statement than a question. He stared at the two saiyans in front of him; so those two had produced a _blue_ saiyan? Sure, they looked strong enough, they were probably elite warriors. He remembered seeing Kakarot in the castle a couple of times, talking to his father, the King. "You." he said pointing at Kakarot. He was going to dismiss the questions concerning Bulma for now, since he had more important ones.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?" asked Kakarot, knowing exactly what his question was going to be.

"If Radditz was your brother, that means you were sent on this planet when you were a _baby_ to take it over." Vegeta wanted to get the straight story, and he hoped for this saiyan's life that he wasn't going to lie about it.

Kakarot nodded. "I was, indeed." Kakarot reached out for Chi's hand holding it with it's own. For some strange reason it reminded Vegeta of Bulma, and where they had left things. "Unfortunately, as my pod came down to Earth, my head was hit in the process." Vegeta gave him a skeptical look. "An old man found me, and I was left with no memories as of why I came. It took him about 2 years to fix my ship, and he did it the best he could. After that, he put me back in my pod, and I was on my way back to Vegeta-sei."

So he had failed his mission. Vegeta scoffed; he was _truly_ a weakling. But then, how come he was so strong now? His strenght had incredible increased; as a baby, he must have possess a very low ki to be sent off like this on such a weak planet. "Keep going." said Vegeta when he noticed the saiyan had stop talking.

"Your father was the one who found me when I came back. My pod landed in one of the castle's garden." Kakarot could still remember the generous act that King had made that day. "He knew who I was because apparently, I looked like my father Bardock. Your father was very close to mine, and instead of telling the people, and Frieza what happened, I grew up in the castle, around elite warriors who taught me how to fight."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is father had actually done something nice? That sounded totally out of character coming from the King, yet it did explain how Kakarot had grown in strenght, when he had been so weak. Vegeta couldn't recall seeing Kakarot around the castle that often, but then again his wing was nowhere close to the warriors's fighting center.

Kakarot noticed Vegeta seemed lost in his thoughts, but kept going. "I eventually left the castle, but was hired to be in the Elite Warrior Force."

Vegeta nodded. "Then?"

Kakarot looked at his prince, slightly confused. "Then what, my prince?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"How come Bulma was left behind, and you two ended up on Earth?" snapped Vegeta. He knew he wasn't going to like how their answer would sound. There wasn't much explanation as what happened.

Kakarot sighed heavily; they had to answer this question, they would have to face it. "We left without her."

Chi was about to interrupt her husband, to tell her Prince what had happened, how she would have never left her behind, but her mate stopped her. "I didn't think Chi and I would have made it out alive if we went back for her, so I dragged my mate by force inside the ship."

Vegeta turned his head to look at Chi; he tried to see any of Bulma's features in her, except for the eyes and hair of course, but it was missing. "You didn't want to leave her?"

Chi shook her head. "She's my daughter. We shouldn't have left her."

The Prince nodded to the female, before sighing heavily. "It was pretty coward of you." No saiyan should have ran away like this, especially in front of someone like Frieza. Surely, a lot of parents might have abandonned their children since the maternal or paternal instincts was very _rare_ within the saiyan race, but Bulma was a blue saiyan. They should have tried harder to save her, since she was _somewhat_ important. He wasn't saying that because he cared about her, but simply because what she represented in the possibility to defeat Frieza.

Chi looked down at the floor in shame. She knew it was weak of her to run away, not even caring about her own daughter. Yet, she loved her mate, and she couldn't have possibly left him; being seperate would have killed him if he had made it out. Her mate was a fantastic warrior, and a great mate, yet he simply did not care for Bulma the way she did. She couldn't possibly blame him for that; Saiyans already didn't really care about their kids in the first place, imagine one that wasn't truly yours. She knew he had accepted because the King had been kind to him.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Vegeta as he looked straight at Chi. He knew it was pretty usual to ask the male if he had any since he didn't seem to care about Bulma as much as Chi did.

She nodded. "How is she? What happened to her?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

Vegeta avoided to look at her straight in the eyes after she asked that question. "We are on Frieza's ship."

Both saiyans in front of him gasped. "Frieza?"

Vegeta sighed heavily, and felt great shame as they were about to learn what exactly they were doing now. "We are under Frieza's order. Bulma used to be his _slave_." Chi winced at his words. "I'm here on a mission to destroy Earth."

Destroyed Earth? But they were on Earth! Kakarot wasn't sure if their prince was getting to save their lives, or simply blow them up with the planet. After all, they had ran away, and not suffer in any way; they weren't suffering under Frieza's wrath, and they hadn't died with their people. Would he think they were worthy of living? There wasn't many saiyans left, and maybe Vegeta would consider it in his judgement.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he knew what he was thinking. "I won't kill a saiyan, unless he deserves it. You will be coming back with me."

Fear immediately hit Chi. "What about Frieza?" surely Frieza wouldn't want more saiyans on his ship; after all, he had tried to exterminate them. One thing Chi couldn't chase of her mind was that she would get to see her daughter again, and she figured it was worth the risk.

The Prince scoffed. "I couldn't care less about him."

Vegeta got up from the couch, and in his mind it was clear that he was leaving, and if they didn't follow him right now, they would stay and perish. Vegeta wasn't about to convince them, and beg them to come with him. It was their decision, both either way would be hell. "Grab whatever you want, you have a minute."

Chi and Kakarot didn't have much of value on Earth they wanted to keep, and they didn't think about it twice, as they followed their Prince outside of what used to be their home. With one last look at Earth, they were off, following their prince into the unknown.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was looking at the man who was sitting in front of a gigantic computer. Of course, in fear the man had immediately accepted his offer to work for him, if he hadn't, Frieza would have killed him, and he knew it. Frieza enjoyed this kind of power over other beings, that was his craving, the reason why he kept wanting more, and more. Of course, he was slightly annoyed right now since the man was taking so _damn_ long to retrieve his information.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza." said the man who had started to sweat. "There are a lot of information on those disk, it might take me a while to retrieve exactly what you are looking for." The man was nervous because he wasn't _sure_ he had the information Frieza required of him. He hoped for his life he did.

Frieza laughed evily. "Oh trust me, if you take too long, I'll find a replacement." Which meant, if the work wasn't done in the amount of time he desired, he would simply kill the man; he knew he could find a lot more people to help him. The reason why he had chosen him was because he was well-known, and _apparently_ the best.

"I will be back." said Frieza as he crossed his arms behind his back, walking away from the man, who finally released the breath he had been holding back.

Frieza knew he simply couldn't trust anybody that worked for him. This was the reason why he often made round check on Bulma, making sure the scientist was doing his job right this time. As Frieza was walking down the hall, he came across Zarbon.

"Zarbon. I suggest you surpervise the work of our little human in there. Make sure he doesn't forget who he is working for." said Frieza with an evil smile as he pat Zarbon on the shoulder.

Zarbon smiled. "Right away my Lord."

After leaving Zarbon, Frieza walked in direction of the secret room inside the medical lab. When he reached it, he found his scientist sitting right beside Bulma's bed, and it seemed all tubes were removed from her body. Was he done already? Well, it seemed like his little threats had worked, and the job had finally been completed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Frieza in a sarcastic tone, as he walked over the bed. "Are you done?" he asked, looking at the alien straight in the eyes. Frieza judged that he had given him enough time, and if the task wasn't completed, he would simply blow him up.

The alien nodded. "Yes, Sir. Everything should go just fine this time."

"I hope for you." said Frieza before walking towards some of his men who were in the corner, waiting for the next order, and watching over the scientist's work. "Take her back to the room, now."

His warriors nodded, and two of them stepped foward. One of them grabbed Bulma by the waist, and swung her over his shoulder carelessly. The other remained in front of him, making sure the way was clear, and that everything would go fine.

Frieza couldn't help but smirk; everything was going to be just fine. Hopefully, he would be able to get the information about saiyan mating before Vegeta's return. Then, everything was going to be _perfect_. He had only one more detail to take care of.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

The crew on Vegeta's ship had been quite surprise when he had requested more pods, but they hadn't argued with him, and simply did what he asked for. If there was one other person they were scared of except Frieza, it was Vegeta. He was much more powerful than most of them. Once that was done, Vegeta had told them they could come down, and start taking over the planet. This non-sense had been going on for long enough, and they had to get rid of this planet. The fastest, the better.

Vegeta turned around to look at Chi, and Kakarot. "Are you going to help?" It was not a simple small question; Vegeta wanted to test their devotion to their race, and their prince. Sure, they had lived on Earth for a while now, but if they were truly devoted, they would follow his order, and help him destroy the Earth. Because the honest truth was, he could have done it on his own.

Chi and Kakarot looked at each other, exchanging a glance. "We will." said Kakarot pushing himself in front of his mate. "Whatever you order us to do."

Vegeta smirked; he had missed that. Having people around, obeying to his orders. Nappa and Radditz had been the only one truly obeying him, and he didn't really count Bulma in because eversince her secret had been found out, she had been pretty thick headed. Vegeta smirked grew even bigger, as his mind was filled with thoughts concerning Bulma's body.

The other members of the crew landed close to where the three saiyans were. Of course, they came out very confused as they looked at the two people standing beside Vegeta, but when he gave them a death glare, they decided it was better to leave it be, and keep their lives. Frieza could deal with Vegeta later, it wasn't their job. Plus, he was supposed to be their team leader.

Vegeta turned his head, and looked at the two saiyans. "Are you ready?"

Both Chi and Kakarot nodded, before taking a deep breath in.

Vegeta looked around, a huge _smile_ on his face; he hadn't done this in so long, and he missed the blood, the screams, and the pain. He didn't mind doing to other planets what had been done to his. If Saiyans had to be killed why not others? It simply seemed like the fair thing to do. If his kind hadn't escape Frieza's wrath, then nobody else would until Frieza would be killed.

Vegeta smirked. "It's Earth's doom day."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting on Nappa's bed, waiting for the weak saiyan to come back from his regular training. It seemed that when Vegeta was gone, Nappa was a lost little puppy, and he didn't know what to do, except training. How pathetic. Nappa was going to play a very important part into Frieza's plan, but he had to convince him, which was going to be somewhat of a challenge.

Nappa was more than surprised when he opened the door of his rather small room, and found Frieza waiting for him. He growled in anger. "What do you want Frieza? Vegeta is not back yet."

Frieza scoffed. "I know that, idiot." The saiyan had a really deep devotion to Vegeta, and that was going to be hard to break, but Frieza had to. He needed to convince Nappa that he was better being on his side, than Vegeta's side.

"What do you want from me?" asked Nappa through his teeth. He never liked Frieza; all his life, Nappa had tried to protect Vegeta as much as he could from Frieza's crual intentions. Nothing good came from that Lizard.

Frieza shook his head; now, he wasn't as dumb as he looked. He kenw that Frieza didn't do anything without a purpose. "I came to offer you a deal?"

Nappa snapped, and crisped his fingers into fists. "What makes you think I'd accept a deal from you?"

Frieza had been prepared to face some resistance, which was why he came armed with the best argument to convince an idiot like Nappa that he was his best chance to succeed and reach the top. Of course none of those arguments were the truth, but Nappa was stupid enough to think Frieza would do such things, and that was all that mattered. Frieza needed to make him believe.

"I want you to spy on Vegeta and Bulma, and convince Vegeta to do what I want."

It was obvious Nappa was controlling himself, trying not to hit Frieza, since he knew he was a lot weaker than him. "Why would I do such a thing? Why would I betray my prince, for you?" Frieza had destroy his whole planet, killed his people, and now he expected him to do such a thing?

Frieza stood up from the bed. "I figured you'd say so." The Lord smirked widely. "There is advantages in it for you. Really interesting proposition."

Nappa knew he shouldn't listen to someone like Frieza, since only bad came out of him, but he couldn't help but be slightly intrigued by this proposition, and the benefits from it. It didn't mean he was going to accept, he simply wanted to know. There was nothing wrong with that right?

Frieza tried his best not to smirk even more. Nappa was really easy to manipulate, a few rewards, and he was already interested. "First of all, wouldn't you like this female all for yourself?"

Bulma? He would give him _Bulma_? Surely Vegeta would kill him for such a thing! "Don't worry, Vegeta wouldn't hurt you. You would be kept under my surveillance, nothing would happen to you." It was wrong to even consider something like this! Of course, he wanted the female! Who wouldn't? She was a total knock-out, and on top of that, she was the only female saiyan left. He wouldn't mind having a piece of that.

Frieza could see in Nappa's eyes that he was actually _thinking_ about it. He simply needed to had more. "I could give you more power on this ship. You wouldn't need to take orders from Vegeta, but instead you could _give him_ orders."

Sure, Nappa had never been one who wanted to be on top, but that was because he knew where his place was, and that nothing else would be offer to him. Would he really betray his prince for a female, and power? It sure did sound tempting.

"Of course, you could get other rewards. You could have your own planet if you'd like to. Almost anything you desire could be yours." Frieza put his hands on Nappa's shoulders. "I could give it all to you."

Frieza thought that it was best to leave Nappa by himself to re-think the whole thing over. Obviously he wasn't asking a simple thing from him, but he knew Nappa thought he had a lot to win from this, even though it was all illusion. Yes, he would give him some time. "Come see me when you're ready. Make up your mind before Vegeta comes back."

Nappa sat on the edge of his bed, his head between his hands. He had never been so torned of his whole life; of course he had promise loyalty to his prince, but their kind was gone wasn't it? Would this finally be his chance to shine, and step out of Vegeta's annoying shadow? Could he really have the power? He didn't want to let himself become corrupted, but Frieza was truly tempting him.

Nappa sighed heavily; could he trust Frieza? Surely he had seen how well his closest men were living. Zarbon seemed to be treated pretty well, always having females, and power over people and desicions. Maybe that could be him? After all, Zarbon had access to all the rooms in the ship, and could go around and do as he pleased until Frieza requested something out of him. It seemed a little better than what he had right now. He was force to do whatever Vegeta wanted, plus what Frieza wanted without getting anything in return.

The real question here was; Could Nappa really betray his Prince?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, this is this week's chapter. I knwo there wasn't much Bulma and Vegeta in this chapter again, but I need those chapters, I need them for the story, and I htink they make it a little better. after all, it can't all be about Vegeta and Bulma kissing and hugging right? Lol I know you wished it was that way._

_The good news is, Vegeta is coming back to the ship in the next chapter, and Chi and Kakarot are coming with them! Isn't this great! _

_Anyways, I hope you guys all like this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it even though I missed the B & V you know._

_Pleas,e please, love and reviews. I forget my pride, and I beg for reviews. _

_Love you guys!_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	19. Chapter 18: Decisions & Reunions

_Alright, it's me! With a Friday Update. Actually everything is getting update today because, I dont know, I guess life is life, and sometimes we get busy lol. Oh by the way if anybody wondered, I got 89% in my test, yay.. lol. Anyways, Anybody watched the super bowl or the australian open final last weekend? I don't know much about football, and I left it to my fiance, lol, But I'm a big tennis fan. Although, It was pretty obvious Federer and Nadal were going to compete in the final. But the other spanish guy gave Nadal the hardest time man. I thought he was going to looooose!_

_Alright, just in case you are _not_ a sport fan, I'll move on, lol, with the reviews,_

_**Silver Shiko;** Oh man! That far? That really suck :( I totally understand you though. Before my fiance lived freaking far. I didn't take the plan to go, but the bus or the train and it was always like 6 to 7 hours. Yeah, I haven't killed him yet, so I guess we're doing good, lol. Lol, oh trust me, I used that letter for a purpose. It does say where it is, but it isn't the most obvious thing you'll think of. But now that you mention all those parts, I'm considering changing it, cause they are awkwardly hilarious. Well I do, I mean, Bulma doesn't know they are not her real parents, so, I dont think they would tell Vegeta so Bulma would find out like that. IF she finds out. *evil laugh* Well, you will have your answer about Nappa, in this chapter :P See if you like it, lol :P Yes I could give you a little age list; **Bulma**__is 20 years old, **Vegeta** is 23 years old, **Chi**__ is 39 years old, and **Kakarot**__ is 41 years old. But they are saiyan right? So they don't look old at all. I mean look at Goku and Vegeta at the end of Dragon Ball Z, they are freaking 60, lol. _

_**RikkuKashi;** Frieza already knows about Bulma being a blue saiyan. She told him as soon as she got on his ship when she was 4. The only thing he doesn't really know is how powerful Bulma can get. I'm talking more powerful than a supersayain powerful. Lol. Oh yes, Bulma is going to have quite the shock coming at her, lol. Awe, I know, but there is a little B & V in this one, and it will be coming back full power. :)_

_**Ashley;** Ah ah! That was the point! lol. Plus Nappa wasn't really doing much in the story, so I knew he needed to have a bigger role, lol. Will Nappa betray Vegeta? And if he accepts will he go through? Well, you don't find out all of that in the chapter, but you will get some answers :)._

_**Omnipotent Purunga;** I freaking laughed for half and hour, I swear. I mean Vegeta was also hilarious. It's like a little kid, that annoys the crap out of his mom, because after everything she says, he says WHY? WHY? Awe, I loved it. The reviews wouldn't be the same without your small dialogue! I'd miss them! It`s true though, that from what Bulma know, she would think her uncle tried to rape her. Lol.I would be VERY FREAKED OUT for life. Lol._

_**PrincessxShawn;** MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON, lol. I'm so happy you like the none B&V chapter, because not a lot of people do, but they are necessary. Well, it will get in the way of Frieza's plans that's for sure, but Bulma is in for a heart attack, lol. I like the DUN dun DUN, I wished we could insert music (like real music, not just written the lyrics) into fanfiction, it would be wicked. You don't think Vegeta is that hardhead? Do you know who Vegeta is? LMAO just kidding. Nah, he's a little stubborn, but he will come around slowly, after all, it's almost been 20 freaking chapters now, lol. He should hurry his ass. Oh Yes, Chi is definetively going to have an influence on a daughter, but I can't say how, or it would ruin it, lol. By the way, I told you, you were the best right? Lol :)_

_**loneshinobi;** Oh well, she will be somewhere around a heart attack, a sudden death, or overfilled with joy, lol. I mean, she thinks they died 16 freaking years ago, lol. But they are going to have to do some explaning as _why_ they left without her. That should be interesting lol!_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Awe, I know. I knew people were going to feel that way about that chapter. I had to though, it would be hard to have Vegeta _on_ Earth kissing Bulma who is all the way on Frieza's ship. But it's okay, the kissy kissy fighty fighty is coming back, and starting in this chapter! You will love me again right? :) Yes, Nappa will be a little smarter or dumber, depending on your point of view, then anybody else thought he was._

_**earlschibiangel;** Yes, I love leaving people on the edge of their seat! Lol. I mean, you must have really enjoyed it if you had this reaction with a chapter that had no Bulma and Vegeta. And thank you for the sweet offer, but right after I wrote the last chapter, I got a new beta. But thank you, I appreciate a lot :)_

_**korryne;** Well thank you! So much love today, well for the chapters not me, but I forget that part, and simply pretend it's all for me, lol! And after a long week of waiting, here is finally an update, lol YAY :)_

_Well that's it for now with the reviews!  
_

_On a really good note, guess what people! I am dropping out of nursing. Lol. Yes, you read right. I decided to go with Journalism & Broadcasting, which I will be starting in September. Yeah I don't know it just came over me. Anyways, this is my career change that I decided after bumping my head. Lol :P_

**Now, I'd like the say _thank you_ to my awesome _new_ beta-reader, who beta-read the chapter because you read it, because she is awesome, **_PrincessxShawn_. **I totally owe you! :)**

_Copryight: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. GEEZE!_

_.**  
**_

_**Chapter 18: Decisions & Reunions  
**_

.

Pain. Nausea. Blood. Those were the three words that came to Bulma's mind as she opened her stiffed eyes. She lifted her hand, gently rubbing the side of her head. Had she fallen on the ground? The only answer that she received was a killer headache. Also, she felt slightly dizzy, and the smell of her blood reeked throughout the whole room. Bulma felt unusually sick, and believed she was going to vomit at any moment.

She raised her head, her body still laying on the cold ground, and noticed that she was _in fact_ still in that destroyed laboratory. Then, the flashback hit her; _of course_, Frieza had knocked her out with his _special_ gas. As Bulma looked around she indeed noticed that her position hadn't changed. She was probably awaking from a deep slumber, and only Kami knew how long she had been sleeping._ Damn Frieza_, she thought.

Bulma tried to sit up to the best of her abilities, but struggled, and ended up using her hands for support; her palms were pressed on the ground, as she simply _half_-sat, _half_-lay on the floor. Bulma couldn't remember feeling _such_ a way before, and wondered what _the hell_ Frieza had put in his gas. Surely, if she hadn't been a saiyan, she would have probably been _killed_ by it.

The blue saiyan looked down at her chest, and noticed all the dry blood around her _semi_ fresh wound. The bright side to this was the lack of pain she was experiencing from this wound. At least it didn't add to the horrible pain she felt from the gas. Bulma scratched the blood off her chest, feeling a little _tingling _as she did.

After sitting for a few minutes, Bulma decided it was time for her to stand up, and with one strong push from her arms, she was up. Her eyes scanned the room, and after a moment, she sighed; there was no clock. Bulma had no way of knowing how long she had been out, or even the time period that had elapsed since she had been on _cleaning_ duty.

Bulma brought her hand to her heart, as she fell deep into thought. What about Vegeta? Sure, she was still _somewhat_ angry at him for leaving the way he did, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was _safe_. Yes, even though he was an asshole, even though she told herself not to, she _cared_. Hopefully he would come back soon; she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She chuckled; he'd probably ignore her.

She closed her cerulean eyes slowly; she hadn't forgotten. She knew exactly why Frieza had shut her up, but she wouldn't let him stop her. Now that _she knew_ what he could do whatever he wanted with her, including plating strange instruments in her, Bulma had to find out more. First of all, she needed to know why he had done it, and she needed to know what he had donespecifically. Sure she had found _something_ inside of her, but there was no telling what it was for. The other question was, did Vegeta have one too? Bulma couldn't recall any scar on him, but maybe in his case it wasn't as obvious.

Bulma touched her new scar; what did it all mean? She didn't like the fact that Frieza had such a power over her, and that he could control her like that. What could he possibly want? Why did he let her be with Vegeta? Why was he keeping them all alive? Sure, Vegeta was strong and everything, but Frieza knew the Prince despised him, and would do anything to kill him. What was the purpose of everybody on this ship? Bulma knew Frieza didn't do _anything_ without having a reason. Every single person on this ship, especially her, Vegeta, and Nappa were there for a specific purpose, the only problem was, she didn't know what this purpose was.

Her head started to spin again; all those unanswered questions were bringing her headache back. Why in the world did she feel so _weak?_ She felt like there was a poison in her blood, spreading through her whole body. Bulma felt her heart beat faster as her worries increased; she feared what _Frieza _had done, and being locked inside this room, alone, made her feel so desperately_ lonely_. She sighed heavily; she would be on her own for this one.

Her mind wandered to Vegeta again; would he listen to her? Would he believe her when she told him everything? Vegeta hated Frieza as much as she did, and he knew him better than her. Of course he would know that Frieza had done something to them, that he _was_ able to! She was simply over thinking; Bulma needed to calm down a little. This situation with Frieza had made her slightly _paranoid._ She suddenly didn't feel safe, or _alone_ anymore. He could be anywhere, hiding cameras, and listening.

Bulma raised her eyes and looked at the ceiling; there had to be a camera somewhere. He knew she had been going _crazy_ a while ago, which was the reason _why_ he had released the gas. But where was it? She turned her head around and around, desperately looking for the camera. Bulma went down on her knees, and started to throw stuff around, trying to see if it was hidden somewhere.

She eventually decided that panicking wasn't going to help her find the camera. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath; she would try to sense the camera. After all, she had been able to detect people's presences, surely the camera was emitting some sort of _presence_, she should be able to find it. With her eyes closed, Bulma tried to _feel_ something, heck, anything. She could detect the people outside the door, about three or four, but nothing else. She didn't want to get aggravated, since it wouldn't help the situation, but she felt so frustrated. _Calm down Bulma, calm down, _she thought.

Then suddenly, she felt something _faint_. It was probably nothing, but Bulma still decided to give it a shot. She walked toward where she felt the _something_, and found herself in front of a destroyed chair. _Okay_. She might have been wrong after all. She still bent down, and inspected the chair. Bulma couldn't find anything, but she decided to not take any chance. She backed away from the chair, and formed a very tiny energy ball in her hand. In case Frieza might have been watching, she couldn't go all out. She threw it at the chair, completely destroying it.

Bulma knew she had been right, when she heard someone behind the door saying, _What the hell_? Hmm, so they were watching her too? Well, that surely _was_ interesting. Suddenly, she heard a banging on the door. "_You little brat,_" yelled a voice angrily. Bulma smirked; well that would teach them.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"Lord Frieza will never allow this."

Vegeta growled; he was _this_ close to blowing all of these men up. Of course _he knew_ Frieza wouldn't enjoy having more saiyans on his ship; Vegeta wasn't an idiot. That still didn't mean he wouldn't bring them back with him.

"I don't care," hissed Vegeta at the _almost_ trembling male in front of him. "If you go against what I say one more time, I will blast you into another dimension. Do you hear me?"

The man nodded; be killed by Vegeta, or be killed by Frieza. It wasn't much of a different, and he didn't really care. He had a feeling that in both situations, he wouldn't make it out alive. He decided to walk away from Vegeta, that way, he would remain alive a little longer. It wasn't like it _really_ mattered anymore anyway; Frieza had already blown up his home planet.

Chi and Kakarot were standing in a corner of the ship, like Vegeta had ordered them, and were waiting to see what was going to happen. After all, they knew they wouldn't be welcome on the ship. The only thing they wondered was Frieza's reaction to their presence. Vegeta was certainly going to get Frieza's punishment.

"Follow me," said Vegeta as he was walking out of the room.

The mates hurried after him, not wanting to anger their Prince. Vegeta was _obviously_ in a bad mood, and they didn't want to provoke him in any way. Soon enough, Vegeta led them to a very small room which consisted of a bed.

Chi and Kakarot didn't seem to have a problem with it. "This is where you'll be staying, although we will be back on Frieza's ship very soon. I doubt you'll need to use it."

Kakarot nodded, but Chi's attention was somewhere else. Her eyes were scanning Vegeta's exposed neck, looking for a mark. Vegeta seemed to have noticed as he scoffed. "We are _not_ mated." The answer to her silent question seemed to have taken Chi by surprise as she slightly jumped. "That's what you are looking for isn't it?"

She nodded. "I simply thought..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away. He was about to tell her it was none of her business, when he remembered something. "Do you know about the mark?"

Chi's face remained neutral. "What mark?"

Vegeta studied her face, but he couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. After all, Bulma herself found out about the mark on Frieza's ship, maybe they hadn't noticed. Although they were her parents, they should have known. "Bulma has a mark on her lower back."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't recall any mark." This time, at least from Vegeta's point of view, she had a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

He sighed; he would need to probe further and ask more questions when Bulma was around. After all, they had never truly _confirmed_ that Frieza had _nothing_ to do with the mark. "Fine," said Vegeta before leaving the couple to themselves.

The Prince had decided to go in his own room before they arrived to Frieza's ship; being without Frieza's surveillance on this ship was the closest he would get to _freedom_ for now, and he wanted to enjoy it, peacefully, and by himself. As soon as Vegeta reached his room, he threw himself on the bed, closing his eyes.

As soon as Vegeta closed his eyes, thoughts of Bulma flooded his mind. _Damn her._ Why couldn't he get Bulma off his mind? She was filling all of his thoughts, and he was craving to touch her again. Vegeta certainly didn't like the power this _female_ had over him. Having her infiltrate his mind like this was too much for him to take. That's why he _knew_ he needed to have her. Surely this would do the trick. Once he had her, he wouldn't think about her so much. Nappa had told him once, when he was younger, that after the first time, it was never quite the same.

Nappa. Thinking about him reminded Vegeta that _his_, even though they weren't mated, Bulma was alone on the ship with Nappa. That _baka_ wouldn't control himself unless he had someone around to remind him. Vegeta growled; that asshole better leave his hands off Bulma; Radditz hadn't, and he had died. Of course, this time Bulma wouldn't kill Nappa, _he_ would.

After all, he had no problem _killing_ someone who bothered him. Vegeta smirked when he realized just _how much_ Bulma would bother him when he would get back. She was _probably_ pissed off beyond belief. He knew she would _still_ be angry when he would get back; after all, it hadn't been that long. One thing might bring her rage down though; he was bringing her parents back with him. That should get her happy, and then maybe he wouldn't have to listen to her bitch. Although, he had great suggestions on how to relax her, and improve her mood. Oh yes he did.

Again. His mind wandered into _dirty_ thoughts, but he simply couldn't help it. Oh yes, he needed to have her _soon._ At least they wouldn't have to go through all the mating, since she didn't mind. Hopefully, she hadn't changed her mind.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting down on his chair, and his new researcher was standing in front of him, a pile of papers in his hand. Frieza smirked; this better had be good news. The man looked slightly nervous, as his hands were trembling.

"What do you have for me?" asked Frieza before taking a sip out of his wine glass.

The man approached closer to Frieza. "I found _some_ information, Sir," he said pointing at the sheets of paper in his hand. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would do for now. Frieza had been on his back non-stop and he _needed_ a small break.

Frieza's smirk broke into a smile. "Read." He had a data base with a lot of saiyan information he had gotten out of those monkeys and that he had over heard from discussions occurring between the saiyans living on his ship but it wasn't complete. There wasn't much about mating since their race had been all about fighting. Frieza knew he would need it at some point, but asking Vegeta at this point would only increase his curiosity, and Frieza couldn't risk that.

The man looked quite shocked that Frieza wanted _him_ to read, but he proceeded to do what was ordered of him. "Saiyan mating is a bond for life that can only be broken by the death of one of the mates. The mating ritual involves both future mates to bite each other on the neck during their first sexual intercourse. Usually a female that has already been _used_ outside of mating ritual won't be chosen be any male to be a mate."

"Why?" asked Frieza interrupting the man.

"Because pureness in a female in their culture is _very_ important. Their mating is very sacred and a female is supposed to only have _one _partner for her whole life."

Frieza nodded. "Proceed to read the rest."

The man looked down at his papers; he barely had half of a page left to read. "The bond can be re-enforced in many ways. Many forms to do so exist such as markings, blood exchanges, and _literally life_ bonding methods. It is said that mates can talk through mental communication but such cases are very rare since their bond needs to be extremely tight, and each mate needs to deeply trust one another."

At first, when the man stopped, Frieza thought he was simply catching his breath, but when he didn't start reading again, Frieza frowned. "That's it? This is all you could find?" he asked, as his anger rose by the second.

As Frieza's eyes became even _redder_ with anger, the man shook. He had the feeling such a thing would happen when he found so little information after the time limit Frieza had given him. "My Lord, I can find more. I just need a little more time," he begged.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "More time? I've been more than generous with you."

The man nodded. "You are right Sir. It's just, I have so much information and data. It's hard to find what you desired my Lord." He knew that his life depended on how _generous_ Frieza felt in that moment. If he was in an _extremely _bad mood, than he would blow him up; if not, he would let it slide. Frieza was _rarely_ in a good mood.

Frieza held his forehead with his fingers. "Their ship will be here soon." The man bit his lip. "You have an hour, do you hear me?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

The man nodded, thanking Kami that he had one more chance to save his life. Surely he had caught Frieza in a good mood. Either that or Frieza desperately needed the information _right now_.

"Oh, one more thing," said Frieza as the man was about to leave the control room. He turned around, hoping Frieza hadn't changed his mind. "I would appreciate if you find information regarding _how_ to increase the mating desire."

The man nodded and left. Frieza sighed; this would be so much easier if Nappa would agree to help him already. _Hm, Nappa_. Maybe he should pay him a little visit.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was on the floor looking at different devices. One of Frieza's men had already warned her that she had better be done with this room _soon_. Bulma had really gone through everything, and had safely put aside everything she wanted to keep. If they had told her to hurry, it meant she didn't have much time to play with, and she needed to hurry. Bulma decided that the fastest way to get rid of all the crap was to destroy it. She piled up everything that was useless and could not be fixed in the middle of the room. Bulma pushed away with her foot what she was keeping and raised her hand, ready to destroy the rest. This time, instead of an energy ball, a thin purple beam came out of Bulma's hand, and completely destroyed the pile of useless garbage.

She had seen Vegeta do it before, she simply wasn't sure she could do it. She needed precision, and the beam was perfect since it would leave everything else intact. Bulma couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she realized she had been able to do it on her own, _without_ Vegeta.

The room was still _dirty_ and needed fixing, but as a matter of cleaning, this was all she could do. They didn't really give her much to work with, and she did what she could. There was only one problem; she wanted to come back in the lab. Obviously, they didn't want her to know where it was since they took her there unconscious. They would probably take her out the same way, and she needed to find a way to remain awake.

But, first things first, she needed to put away everything she _wanted_ to keep. Bulma ripped a part of her shirt and carefully put all the parts, devices, and blue prints inside the fabric before wrapping it around the objects. That should do it. Bulma lifted an unsteady tile up from the floor and put her precious packages under it. She couldn't exactly leave that stuff hanging around now could she.

There was only one more thing that needed to be take care of. She needed to get out, _right_ now. Bulma walked over to the door and started to bang on it violently. "Help," she said in a very helpless voice. Since they couldn't see, if they thought something was wrong, they would open the door right? "Help!" she said one more time.

The men outside the door didn't say anything to _her_ but Bulma could hear them talking to someone. Probably Frieza. A few minutes later, one of them knocked on the door. "What is it?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Bulma remained silent as she lay down on the ground, closing her eyes. She had to keep her act up in case they did open the door. The man repeated his question again, "What is it?" Bulma remained silent.

Since they were a little worried that something had happened to her, they decided to open the door. Frieza would kill them if they let anything _serious_ happen to her. Apparently, he needed her alive and healthy. It had confused them all, but had decided not to argue with their Lord's orders.

As soon as he opened the door, the man found Bulma lying on the floor and immediately cursed in his head. What was wrong now? He bent down, ready to pick her up. As soon as she was in his arms, he noticed a _pinkish_ light. He didn't even have the time to wonder what it was since Bulma pushed her palm against his face, a light pink beam coming out of her hand. Immediately the man's head exploded, leaving him dead on the ground.

Alerted by the noise, the other two came in the room and looked down at the ground to find their _friend_ dead. They raised their eyes and looked at Bulma. So they weren't allowed to seriously hurt her, but they had to stop her? Again a thin pink beam came out of Bulma's hand, aimed at the first man. She hit him right through the chest, and he fell down to his knee, then face first on the ground.

Bulma noticed the other one had run off, and she started to look for him. The next thing she knew, someone grabbed both of her hands, pulling them behind her back.

"Trying to be a smart ass?" asked the alien warrior with mockery in his voice. If she thought he was going to let _a monkey_ kill him, she was wrong.

Bulma knew she had to get away from his grip, and since her hands were out of service for the moment, she decided to use her legs. She lifted her left leg, and tried to concentrate all of her energy into it. She hit the man right above his _knee_, if he had one, with all of her strength. The warrior hadn't expected it, and almost gasped in surprise. That little brat.

In revenge, he started twisting both of her wrists. Bulma simply did the first thing that came to her mind; it was time to find out if he _truly_ was a male. She kicked him as hard as she could between his legs with her heel. Soon enough, the man let go of her hands, as the pain had been sharp and unexpected.

Once he was on the ground, Bulma started running as fast as she could; there was no time to bother with him, she needed to get out. Of course, it wasn't as easy as she thought since she was in unfamiliar territory. There were different halls and doors and unfortunately for her, she had to try them all. The only positive side to all of this was that most of the rooms were empty, which meant she didn't encounter many people. One thing did worry her; Frieza's man. She kept looking over her shoulder, making sure he wasn't coming up behind her. As Bulma was running down one of the halls, she heard footsteps. She couldn't tell who they belonged to, but the person was running which scared Bulma. In an attempt to escape, she opened the first door she found, which was one with a bronze handle. She turned the handle, ran inside and closed the door, pressing her back against it.

When Bulma focused her attention back into the room, she realized she was in _The Medical Lab._ She stared at the place, quite shocked. Who knew this place had so many doors. Was this the reason why Frieza had built it there? The Lab she had to clean, did it have anything to do with the Medical Lab? She had missed out on a lot of things while she had been working there. Then again, back then she was so afraid to anger Frieza. Things had changed.

One good thing about this was that she now knew how to go back to the Lab. She sighed in relief at the thought. Bulma looked around the lab; there was only one person in the lab and it was female. Bulma slightly knew her from _working_ with her, and knew she wouldn't find Bulma's presence odd.

Bulma still decided that it was better if she didn't linger around and decided to leave. After all this _fighting_ hadn't help her condition, and she desperately needed to lie down a little. As she walked down the halls of the ship, nobody seemed to be paying attention to her.

Soon enough, she made it back to the room safely. Bulma smiled at the sight of the huge bed; she _needed_ it. She locked the door of the room and walked towards the bed. She let herself sink into the comfort of the bed, letting her eyes rest. Her body was exhausted, but it wasn't really from fighting, it was from something else.

She knew she should find out what was wrong with her, but her tired state won out, and soon enough she was in a deep slumber, giving her body some well-deserved rest for a reason she ignored.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting on a chair in front of Nappa who was sitting on the bed. The truth was, he hadn't moved much since Frieza's proposition. At first, he had been disgusted by himself for even considering such a proposition. Then, as time passed, he started thinking about the pros and cons and he realized that there might be more positive things to it than negative ones. Sure, the negative one was pretty bad, but he simply thought that the positive side made up for it. Nappa smacked himself; honestly, was he truly considering this?

The Lord had a smirk on his face as he watched Nappa go through his internal struggle. He didn't want to say more, but simply wanted Nappa to make his decision. After all, he didn't have all day. Nappa's heartbeat increased as his nervousness and stress took over his body. This wasn't an easy decision, but Nappa _knew_ that by considering it, he was already betraying his Prince. Although, spying on Vegeta wasn't exactly betraying him was it? Frieza was already watching all of them! Maybe it wouldn't involve anything bad happening to Vegeta.

Sure, he had taken care of the Prince his whole life. But now he was older and he had that female. He was mostly with her all the time, probably grabbing and touching her. Nappa growled; he hadn't had a female in _years_. He shook his head; it would still be bad wouldn't it? After all, Vegeta had been angry at Radditz for turning his back on them.

Frieza decided he had had enough waiting. "Don't worry. Nothing you do will hurt Vegeta. I simply want to _know_ what he's doing since he is so good at escaping my radar. That's all," said Frieza, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

So Nappa was right, Frieza wasn't going to use him to hurt Vegeta! "Will I get everything you promised me?"

The Lord nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "As soon as you've completed your mission, you will."

Nappa closed his eyes. Was this it? He was about to accept Frieza's proposition and turn his back on the saiyan race for a female and power? This somehow sounded very unlike him, yet he couldn't help it. "You have a deal." Nappa felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he said those words.

Frieza finally let his smirk show. "Perfect." Sure, he had hoped the idiot would have accepted, yet he never hoped it would be this easy. "Now tell me, do you know anything about saiyan mating?" Surely the information coming out of this _baka_ would be more accurate than that idiot human.

Nappa nodded. "What do you need to know?" Heck, of course he knew. He hadn't _mated_ with anyone, but he had been with enough women to know the gist of it.

Finally! Someone would give him some answers. "Is there a way to provoke a mating?" After all, in case his plan wouldn't work, he needed back up plans.

"Provoke the mating," said Nappa, repeating Frieza's words as he tried to concentrate, "Not exactly." After all, _provoking_ or forcing a mating would be considered some sort of rape which was highly punished. "You could _encourage_ or shorten the time period _before_ mating though," Nappa said with a smile as he remembered some information.

It wasn't quite as Frieza had expected it, but it was better than nothing. He could hear out the idiot and see what else he could learn. "Go on," said Frieza as he gestured with his hand for the saiyan to continue.

"Well, Saiyans are very _sensitive _to odors and smells. The way a female smells can influence a lot of things. For example, during mating season females have a certain odor which drives males nuts. The smell causes some sort of reaction in their brains which influences them to take her as their mate _as soon as _possible. This is caused by the fear that another male will find her smell attractive and take her away. All females have a different smell, and they do not all smell attractive to every male."

Frieza blinked a few times; who knew _Nappa_ could be somewhat intelligent and useful? It was quite shocking. "Mating season? When does this happen?" Surely with another male on the ship, it would cause Vegeta to fear it wouldn't it?

"It's hard to tell when it happens when you have no notion of the time, like on a ship." Nappa watched as Frieza frowned. "But it is all caused by a hormone. The females suddenly have this rush of '_female_ hormones' and this causes the whole thing."

"So _that_ could be provoked?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

Nappa shrugged his shoulders. "With the right hormones, I guess."

Frieza didn't even let Nappa finish his thoughts before he had left the room. This was perfect. All he had to do was _again_ inject some hormones inside Bulma's body, simply not the same kind this time. He wouldn't be able to do it now, since Vegeta was almost back, but that was okay. He wasn't in that _big of a rush_. He surely could wait a little, especially if this was going to work.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

The ship coming from the now destroyed Earth finally pulled inside Frieza's main ship. All the non-saiyans members of the crew were the first one to come out. They were greeted by Frieza who was waiting for them in his usual transportation chair, a glass of wine in his hand.

Frieza didn't act surprised when Vegeta came out of the ship with two more people; he actually smirked. One of warriors had contacted him minutes ago to let him in on the news. At first Frieza had been angry, but his anger was now gone. It wasn't like he could have done much; he couldn't kill Vegeta since he needed him, and he couldn't be sure the idiot wouldn't get killed trying to protect the other saiyans. Sure, Vegeta wasn't one to care much, but these two were part of the only saiyans left. Maybe he would do something crazy to protect them, and right now Vegeta's life had too much value to risk it.

"I see you've brought some friends," said Frieza as he flew in his _chair_ closer to the group of saiyans. "How nice," he said, sounding extremely _fake_. "I hope you let them on the rules?"

Vegeta stood there a little surprised. He had expected a fight, blood, and a lot of cursing. Everything except _that_. Why in the world was Frieza being so _fine_ with this? Shouldn't he want to blow them up? Obviously something was wrong with all of this. Frieza should hate the idea of having more saiyans on his ship, right? After all he had exterminated them, and selected himself who was going to live. This wasn't going according to what he had decided. Vegeta was still standing there, in disbelief.

Frieza laughed at the prince of all saiyans reaction. How entertaining. "Is there a problem Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't reply and simply crossed his arms in front of his chest before scoffing. He had been taken by surprise, and he didn't like that.

Frieza moved over to the two other saiyans. "You two." They both raised their heads to look at Frieza. He was the one who had taken away everything they had. Yet, they had to _somewhat_ respect him now. "There is a free room beside Vegeta's." Vegeta immediately knew he meant Bulma's old room. "You take it."

Chi and Kakarot nodded to Frieza, glad that they would be close to their prince. Chi's thoughts were not on Frieza but her little girl. She was finally going to see her again.

Frieza was about to leave when he stopped in his tracks. "By the way, don't forget that you're working for me now, not _him_," he said, referring to Vegeta.

Now that there were more saiyans, he would need to be careful. He would order Zarbon to stay close to those two as often as possible; he wasn't going to let them take him on. Sure, Vegeta could keep his new pets, but that's only because Frieza needed him. When he wouldn't, they would all be dead.

Vegeta turned around to look at the other two saiyans. "Come on," he said as he walked toward the door that led to the main part of the ship. He would need to get those two settled as fast as possible so he could go back to Bulma and _finally_ finish what they had started. Both Kakarot and Chi nodded before following Vegeta.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma's eyes opened wide as she felt something. Yes, she could definitely tell that Vegeta was back. One thing was somewhat strange though, how come she could sense such a thing? It was obvious he was still a ways from the room, and usually she only sensed people that were very close.

She got up from the bed, struggling a little; she felt better, but her head was still a little dizzy. She didn't know what to do; should she wait by the door? Or on the couch? Should she even wait for him at all? He had been quite the jerk last time. She was suppose to still be mad at him for what he had done. He would probably walk in and act like everything was fine.

Bulma felt her heart beat faster as Vegeta got closer. Wait. There were two other people with him? No. She must be wrong. Those people were probably simply in the hall while Vegeta was walking to their room. Why would somebody accompany him to the room? It didn't make much sense.

She decided that she could _carelessly_ wait between the bed and the door, as she was very unsure what to do. Bulma waited, and waited, and finally the door of the room opened to reveal _only_ Vegeta. Bulma looked at him straight in the eyes, and since he remained silent, she turned her head, with an angry look on her face.

"Oh quit it already," said Vegeta in a harsh tone as he walked inside the room, leaving the door open.

"Excuse me?" said Bulma as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Honestly, Vegeta was becoming a bad influence on her. She needed to stop doing this gesture.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Yes, she was still bitching. He figured she would still be pissed. Although she looked pretty _sexy_ angry, and he _really _wanted to finish what they had started. He had a feeling that if she saw their guests, her mood would be better. "Stop being such a bitch."

Bulma scoffed. "Me?" This guy was truly unbelievable. She was right; he was just walking in like he was all tough and everything. Well, he was pretty sexy, and muscular, and those arms... No wait, that's totally off track. _Come on Bulma!_

Vegeta sighed heavily, before walking in her direction, a frown on his face. She was truly _impossible,_ but she looked too sexy for him to care right now. As soon as he got in front of her, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Bulma felt her heart beat faster, as she felt her breasts being compressed against his chest. _Damn._ She wasn't supposed to let him do that. It wasn't her fault he looked so _damn_ yummy. He had obviously decided _not_ to take a shower after his mission and for some strange reason the dirt and dust covering his face and body only made him more _attractive. Alright Bulma,_ she thought, _it's only Vegeta._ Was it her or was he simply that good, that _divine?_ She shook her head, _come on girl. _

The Prince smirked at Bulma's reaction; obviously it wouldn't be too hard to get things back on track. He bent down slowly and captured Bulma's lips into a soft, yet _slow_ kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip slightly, and then pulled away. He let go of Bulma's waist, leaving her slightly confused. Had he manage to dizzy her up with one lousy kiss? Bulma cursed herself mentally.

"I brought something back," said Vegeta before crossing his arms in front of his chest, just like Bulma had done a few moments before.

Bulma looked at him with confusion on her face, but as soon as she looked in the direction he was looking, everything became very clear. Bulma couldn't take her eyes off the two people standing in front of her. She had to be dreaming. Somebody pinch her right now.

"Hi sweety."

Oh. Kami.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter a little more than the last one. I mean, there actually was some Bulma & Vegeta in this one. *evil laugh* Anyhow, I think the next chapters will be pretty interesting with all this crap happening. And no, you won't find out yet what exactly is Frieza's plan, all you can do is guess. If you guess it right _I won't tell_ you. Lol. I'm mean like that sometimes. Anyways, this is it for me today, I hope you all have a great day!_

_Love, & REVIEW :)_

_Maddie xoxo_


	20. Chapter 19: Heavenly Smell

_Wow. Hm. Lol I have no idea what's going on lately, but the amount of reviews has gone done a lot, yet the number of people who reads the chapters is still constant. Is it because there isn't as much Bulma & Vegeta lately, so you do not enjoy the chapters? Because that could be it, since it's when I seperated them, (lol) that it started happening. Well, they are back together in this one, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it more. I tried to insert somewhat of _close_ scenes between the two as I could insert in. _

_Anyways, I don't know, I was just wondering what was happening. On with the reviews._

_**Veggielover;** The whole thing? It's nice to know that people are still discovering my story, and enjoying it! Well, thank you very much, and I truly hope you will stick around for more, because this is just the beginning! :)_

_**Loneshinobi;** Ah, you have no idea the laugh you gave me. I couldn't have thought of a better way to put it, then it is So On. It is, actually it is only _starting_ you will see Bulma's shall we say, interesting reaction to her 'parents' coming back, and being still alive, lol. Cat Fight? No. Lol. Monkey Fight? Maybe._

_**Korryne;** Awe, I'm sorry, but Frieza messing with them, if far from being over wait. You will have to endure it a little longer lol. Oh yes, Kakarot and Chi are back, and they will have to do some explaining about _what_ happened. :P_

_**Virivie;** Lol, well now that you put it that, way, surely if you take Bulma and Chichi from the show, it does look awfully _weird_. Lol, I got a good laugh from picture this in my mind though, lol. Pretty interesting. I'm glad you still find it adorable, though. But, Chi has more than one side, as you will find out in the next chapter ;)_

_**Ashley;** Really? I updated on your birthday? Oh, I knew.. Lol, I did it on purpose, lol :) Well, Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you had a very nice birthday :) Oh trust me, Frieza has a little more _changes_ to do on Bulma ;) Well, Chi and Kakarot, won't have a chance to talk right away, lol, you'll see why. Well, Frieza's plans seems to be going very fine right now, and they could be mess up, or not. I really can't say lol. I mean, I don't even know, lol. Yes, Nappa, is the drama adder, lol. He will have a bigger role though!_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Well, lol, Hm, I guess, hm, lol I moment is better than nothing?? Lol, I don't know, I'm sorry lol. I just had to leave it there, Lol. Like you said, I HAD TO END IT THERE, I'm sorry, but I promise there is more Vegeta and Bulma in this chapter though! Awe, unreasonably evil, lol, Well at least you still love me right? Because, I think I'll always be that way, it just can't be help!_

_**earlschibiangel;** Awe, I'm very happy you like it and think that of the chapters that don't have V & B. Thank you, it means a lot to me. And do not fear! Lol, the B &V is definitely back for good now ! And a lot more this time than the last chapter, no more teasing. Awe :) I'm really happy you like my story! And you are the only one so far that pointed out that yes, her parents did abandon her, so, how will she take that? Mating, is not going down yet, if it will go down, I mean I don't know, lol, but there is B & V. Nappa getting kill? Hmm. I don't know. Interesting feeling though. Keep it around to know if you're right ;)_

_**Ikaru Sentinal;** Wait a minute, lol I am evil and ebil? Woaw, that's pretty bad right? Lol, I mean this is beyond ebil. I'm glad you think I'm not going too fast, or even too slow, because sometimes, I'm not quite sure how people feel about how the chapters are going, and the pace of the story. You are reassuring me, thank you, lol I'll be able to sleep, finally! Because, I'm _tired_. lol._

_**PrincessxShawn;** YAY! Your official review! I waited for it, for so long, lol. I KNOW, lack of fluff, but as you already know, lol, I fixed it in the upcoming chapter. I had to be forgiven, lol. See, that's cheating, lol, you write your review knowing what will happen. This is why you have to review before you get the next chapter, lol. Yes, there is more development coming with Bulma and Vegeta, and things will be rolling again, yes there are some things even you don't know, lol that are coming. I guess you're right, lol it would be sort of silly to say that Vegeta doesn't feel anything towards Bulma after all this time. But I never said he doesn't feel anything, he just won't say it out loud, lol. Hey! For Vegeta's defense he is a damn hot ass, lol. Well, he does worry about her doesn't he? He is aware, but hides everything behind anger! And yes, he will have to realize one day that he can't hide everything forever.  
_

_Well, that's it for that. Now, well on with chapters. I must say I was happy to write those two together once again. I quite missed them. You might notice changes, and you're like huh? What? Why? Why does she writes this? Lol, don't worry everything has its purpose. If you don't understand it by yourself in this one, you will by me making a character say it, lol, during the next two chapters after this one. Anywyas, I think you all deserve some Bulma and Vegeta, so enjoy!_

_Alright, I'm updating on Friday the 13th, is that bad luck? lol._

_**Once again, thank you to the amazing PrincessxShawn, for beta-reading the chapter. You are the best hun! **Although, I still need to tell you to get your work done _before_ editing, lol. :P I'm kidding._

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

_.  
_

_**Chapter 19: Heavenly Smell**_

.

Bulma's heart was beating hard against her rib cage. She _desperately_ wanted to pinch herself, to make sure this was real. Maybe she was completely out of her mind. _Her parents_ were standing right in front of her for _crying _out loud. They were supposed to be _dead_. This felt so unreal to Bulma and she blinked a few times before completely closing her eyes. She paused before opening them again, only to make sure they were still there when she opened them.

Nobody was saying anything; her parents were standing in front of her, silent, and as immobile as a statue. Vegeta however seemed rather _annoyed_ by the silence, but since he was behind Bulma she didn't notice his _short_ temper. Many things went through Bulma's mind as she looked at Kakarot and Chi. She had so many questions for them, especially regarding what had happened to them. She wanted to speak, she wanted to ask, but Bulma felt like the words were stuck in her throat.

"Would you _say_ something already?"

Vegeta's _rather_ angry voice brought Bulma out of her stressful thoughts. Bulma turned around to glare at Vegeta and found him casually leaning against the nearby wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. _How typical._

Bulma sighed heavily before turning her attention back to her parents. Only one word came out of her mouth. "How?"

Chi's lips formed into a small smile as she walked toward her daughter. She had a hard time believing that this beautiful, grown up saiyan in front of her was her tiny, adorable little girl. She had blossomed. Chi had tears in her eyes simply thinking about all Bulma went through without her. Before Chi knew it, she was running in the direction of Bulma, finally wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her into a tight hug. It felt _amazing_ to hold her once again.

Finally Chi pulled away and in a motherly gesture she gently brushed Bulma's hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," said Chi, her voice slightly cracking.

Bulma looked right into Chi's eyes and she could see _regret._ "How can you still be alive?"

Chi pinched her lips together. They would have to tell her the truth. Kakarot, who was still standing where he had been previously, had apparently no intention to help her answer Bulma's question. Chi was afraid of her daughter's reaction, and now that she found her again, she was scared to lose her. For some _strange_ reason, Frieza allowed them on his ship, but things could change, and Chi knew it.

Vegeta noticed how Chi was hesitating; was she going to _lie_? Vegeta scoffed; what in the world was this female scared of? Is she wasn't going to talk, he was. All the stress in the room was getting on his last nerve. "They left you behind."

Chi cursed Vegeta in her head, while Bulma turned her head to look at him. _Left her_? "Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shacking a little more than she had wanted it to.

Vegeta sighed heavily; did he really need to draw her the whole picture? "They were ready to escape with their ship, but if they had taken you, they would have died. They left you behind so they could _survive,_" said Vegeta, accentuating the last word. It wasn't surprising; theirs had always been a race of survivors. Until the very end. Even after Frieza had destroyed the planet, some remained, some had survived.

Bulma felt her heart sink to her stomach. They _left_ her behind. They thought she would have died, even so they left _anyway_. She tried looking into her mother's eyes, hoping she would deny it. But as Bulma looked into Chi's eyes, she only noticed guilt. Vegeta was telling the truth; not that he had any reason to lie.

Bulma's breathing accelerated, as she brought her hand to her chest. This was _not_ happening. Her parents were alive, _yet_ she somewhat hated them now. Bulma only wanted to run away, and as she took a step to leave, she felt _something _stopping her. As Bulma looked down at her waist, she noticed it was rather _someone_ that was stopping her. Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

Bulma looked down at the ground. "Vegeta, let me go." She didn't speak loud, but her tone was filled with warning.

Vegeta wasn't a bit scared of Bulma. At first he didn't know why he stopped her; _actually_ he _didn't_. It wasn't of his own accord that his tail was wrapped around Bulma's waist. That _damn_ thing had a mind of its own and had stopped her. Of course, he wouldn't admit that his tail acted on its own; how embarrassing that he couldn't control _his_ own tail. "No."

Bulma could feel the tears coming, and she didn't _feel_ like crying in front of any of them. She felt _betrayed_. She had shed so many tears for her parents, yet they ran away like cowards, leaving their daughter behind. All those nights where she missed them, all those nights she wished they were with her. It was all _bullshit._ Bulma could feel herself breaking down.

Vegeta groaned; she was going to cry. He knew it, he could smell it, he could see _it._ Somehow it annoyed him that Bulma was about to cry; she was supposed to be stronger than this. She was a saiyan for crying out loud! She was supposed to take out whatever she was feeling in anger. Vegeta sighed heavily before pulling Bulma closer to him with his tail.

At first Bulma gasped in surprise, not expecting it. A few seconds later, her body was pressed against Vegeta's, and she felt somewhat better. Her heart still felt like it was being squeeze, but she felt _better_. Vegeta turned her around, so she was now facing him, but his tail was still wrapped around her. Vegeta, with his index and thumb, lifted Bulma's head by holding her chin.

"Don't cry." He said in a warning tone. "If you have something to say to them, don't run away like a coward." She needed to learn to face her problems.

Vegeta knew her parents hurt her, but this was no way to react. He looked at Bulma, as she stared at the ground. Could she really say such things? Could she do it? She sighed heavily. She could yell at Vegeta, she had multiple times before, so it shouldn't be too different to do the same thing with her parents right? Well, it was different. She had loved them so much, and yet they had abandoned her without having any second thoughts. Did they even worry about her?

Bulma nodded. Vegeta was right, she couldn't run from them. The problem was, she didn't feel like seeing them _right now_. She knew her feelings and thoughts were clouded by this newly learned information, and she knew it wouldn't be wise to talk now. Yet, she still felt a rage inside her heart.

If they didn't care that they left her behind, then why did they care to come back? After all, they were going to be under Frieza's service now. "Why did you come back?" snapped Bulma.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, but Chi saw things differently. She had watch Bulma take in the news, and she had reacted just like Chi had feared. Of course, she knew it wouldn't be easy on Bulma, but Bulma didn't even give her a chance to explain. After all, Chi had wanted to take her with them.

"Bulma," said Chi as she walked toward her daughter, "You have no idea what it was like. I missed you every day, and when we learned that you were alive well-"

Bulma stopped her. "Wait," she said, before turning toward Vegeta. "Where were they? How did you find them?" After all, she knew nothing of Vegeta's mission or how he _miraculously_ found her parents.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice the feisty look she had in her eyes. It made her even more attractive. Wait, he was getting off track there. He _really_ needed to be alone with her. "I was sent to destroy a planet named Earth. That's where they lived."

Vegeta could swear he noticed Bulma's blue eyes turn red. She looked _beyond_ pissed. "Oh I get it now," said Bulma before turning around to look at her parents. "You _came_ because you were going to be destroyed." She scoffed. "I guess you were _really_ thrilled that you were going to see me again," said Bulma with very obvious sarcasm in her voice.

The Prince was really enjoying this scene. Vegeta decided that being alone with Bulma could wait; this little _action_ was better, for _now_. It seemed that Bulma was going to follow his advices. Heck, Chi looked too sad to argue, or defend herself, leaving Bulma to yell as much as she wanted.

Kakarot was still remaining silent. Obviously Chi had made a mess by letting the brat know the story. He didn't really care about her, she had simply been a task, and he wasn't going to lose his precious time on her. They were already stuck on Frieza's ship, and there was no reason to make this day worst than it already was. Kakarot knew that Vegeta was staring at him from time to time, probably wondering why he wasn't interfering. He hoped that Prince Vegeta wouldn't take this as a sign of disrespect toward him. Kakarot simply had no intention of respecting that _brat_ but with his Prince, it was different.

"I can't believe this!" said Bulma as she walked closer to her mother. "You _dare_ come over and _hug _me like everything is fine! Well, let me tell you something, you are not my mother."

Chi felt her heart beat faster, and a drop of sweat go down her forehead as Bulma said those words. Maybe she hadn't done the right choice, but that didn't change the fact that she loved her. Plus, it was _true_ that she wasn't her _real_ mother, but she was still the one who raised her. Chi decided to remain silent. It was obvious Bulma had other things to say, and the least she could do was to listen to her.

Bulma felt her blood boiling inside her veins. It felt so _damn good_ to let this anger out of her. Sure Bulma understood that her mother had wanted to save her own life, and had put herself on top of everything else, but Bulma wished Chi had the decency to _not_ pretend everything was peachy and happy rainbows. Her father was not saying anything, at least _he knew_ what truly happened, and the choices he made. "A mother would not abandon her child." Alright, maybe she was a little mad for being left behind too.

"Bulma, you don't understand." Chi took a deep breath; what she had to say was going to sound very selfish. "If we went back for you, we would have all died."

"Better one dead than three, right?" asked Bulma a hint of pain in her voice. Chi could not bring herself to speak, so she simply nodded her head. "I understand that."

Their lives were more important than hers. Vegeta had made it clear that it was common saiyan characteristic. It was hard to swallow, but she would be able to accept that. "I understand, but at least don't come here pretending you were worried. You stopped caring the moment you made that decision. At least _live_ with it, and stick by it. Don't come here, and act all _fake_ in front of me because I'm _alive._"

Chi felt the tears coming. "Bulma, I left to save my life, but it doesn't mean I stopped loving you. You're my daughter. The only one I'll ever have." Chi walked closer to Bulma and grabbed her hands in hers; she felt a resistance coming from Bulma, but ignored it. "Now that I know you're alive, you have no idea what kind of pain I'm feeling. I wish I would have been there for you during all those years, I wish I had protected you; I wish I had seen you grow up. I am filled with regrets Bulma."

Bulma looked away from her mother, and pulled her hands away from her grip. "You're a good liar." Chi was about to reply, but Bulma cut her off. "Get out."

Chi started to protest; Bulma had to hear her out. She had wanted so badly to see her again, and now that she was there, she didn't want to let her go. "Bulma, please, sweetie."

Bulma scoffed. "This is my room. Get. Out."

Kakarot walked over to his mate and grabbed her arm. Obviously, he had let this little fight go on for too long and it was time he put an end to it.

"Chi, let's go," he said with a very authoritative voice. Chi knew who _led_ the relationship, and it wasn't her. Although it broke her heart, she nodded. Kakarot didn't even give her the time to walk; he simply dragged her in direction of the door. Before they left, he shot one glance at Bulma, remaining completely silent. He had nothing to say to her. He didn't miss her. Bulma didn't seem to understand how he truly felt, and simply misunderstood it for guilt. He wasn't going to correct her. Without a word, he closed the door behind him and his mate.

Bulma brought her hand to her chest, hanging tightly to the tissue that was her shirt. They were gone, _once again_. Except, this time, they weren't really _gone_. She knew she would have to see them again. "Why did you bring them?" asked Bulma, not even looking at Vegeta. She was still angry, and she wished Vegeta hadn't brought them on the ship.

Vegeta groaned, as he walked toward her. He grabbed both of her wrists with his hands, a serious look on his face. "Listen to me. Just because they pissed you off doesn't mean you can start a fight with me."

Bulma remained silent, her mouth _slightly_ opened. As Vegeta stared at Bulma, his desire for her only grew stronger. He _wanted_ her. Those plump red lips, slightly parted; he wanted to run his tongue over them and nibble her bottom lip. She had looked so _feisty,_ so _angry._ Vegeta could feel his shorts getting tighter, and he only knew one way to fix that.

Vegeta felt Bulma gasp as he pressed his lips against hers. He had missed that feeling. He knew she would probably try to protest at first and that her feelings were upside down right now, but he didn't care. He _needed_ her. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his, he wanted to caress her skin, and most of all, he wanted her to forget. Surprisingly, Vegeta didn't want Bulma to focus on all of her negative thoughts; he didn't want her to worry about it anymore. He wasn't much of a talker, and he certainly didn't have the patience to listen to her talk about how she _felt_. He would make her forget the best way he knew.

At first the kiss was not returned, but soon enough, Bulma found herself wanting more. She felt Vegeta's arms wrap themselves around her waist, bringing her closer, and she enjoyed the feeling of his body close to hers. Bulma _knew_ exactly where this was going by the way Vegeta was hungrily kissing her. He was being somewhat rough, yet she _liked _it. He was a total jackass and he had treated her badly when he had left in such a hurry, but that seemed so far away right now. He was making her _feel_ right.

It wasn't too long before Bulma's hands were playing with the hem of Vegeta's shirt. She had missed his well-built body. One thing did seem slightly strange. How could she have missed those _feelings_ so much when he had been gone for such a small amount of time. Could that really be possible? Why had she missed his touch? Before she knew it, Bulma was lifting Vegeta's shirt above his head, leaving him shirtless. She immediately ran her hands over his muscles, his abs, almost moaning into his mouth.

Vegeta knew that this time, if nobody came in, everything would go very smoothly. He _wanted_ her. Vegeta left Bulma's mouth to kiss her neck. He had meant to be soft, but he couldn't control himself; he _needed_ her. She felt like a drug to him, and he wanted more, _now._ He put a trail of rough kiss from her neck down, and as he was going down, his lips came in contact with her newest scar. Vegeta was a little taken by surprise, and pulled away from Bulma to look at it. He raised his hand and traced the scar.

Bulma bit her lip. She had totally forgotten about that! Well, it wasn't surprising, with her parents coming back and Vegeta _attacking_ her like this, it had completely slipped her mind.

"Did Frieza do this?" asked Vegeta, never taking his eyes off her damaged skin.

Bulma shook her head. "I did." Vegeta gave her a confused look, demanding more of an explanation. _Was she nuts? _Bulma sighed heavily; this was going to be hard to explain. "When you were gone, I hmm," Bulma felt her cheeks getting red. "I found out that when I touch that spot, I hm… getveryhorny."

Vegeta chuckled; surely he had heard wrong. "You get what?" he asked, semi-amused.

Bulma rolled her eyes; he was doing this on purpose. "HORNY!" she said, a lot louder than she had expected to.

The Prince couldn't help but smirk as she blushed. "So, this was so _horrible_, that you had to carve your skin?" he asked, clearly making fun of her.

Bulma sighed heavily. "No. I '_carved_' my skin, because I didn't trust it, and when I did, I found that Frieza had implanted something _inside _me," she said before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

_Frieza?_ Vegeta's _good_ mood was now gone and replaced by anger. What did that pathetic excuse for a being had to do with this? Why had he done this?

¶ "What was it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know?" Vegeta was clearly losing his temper.

Bulma rolled her eyes; well things were back to normal since _they were fighting._ "I don't know. It was _very_ small, and it got damaged when I opened up my scar." She sighed heavily. "After that, I sort of went crazy." Vegeta gave her a look that meant; _aren't you always crazy?_, and Bulma glared at him. "I was being too loud for Frieza's convenience, and he knocked me out with some gas of his."

"Where were you?" Vegeta was getting angrier, but surprisingly, the feeling was caused by Frieza. He didn't know why, but knowing what Bulma had gone through _while_ he was gone didn't make him happy. He hated that he had been gone. Why in the world was he feeling that way?

At least she knew the answer to that question. "An old laboratory somewhere hidden inside the Medical Lab."

Vegeta wasn't even going to ask _where_ exactly that was. At the moment, he didn't care; he wanted to strangle Frieza. Did that have anything to do with the experiments he had done on them? What exactly had been inside of Bulma? Vegeta hated that the situation was so out of his control. He didn't like this one bit. The scariest thing was that he didn't know what Frieza was planning, and that was something he actually _feared_. Why in the world would he go through so much trouble?

Bulma couldn't figure out the look in Vegeta's eyes. He seemed somewhat worried. _He couldn't be worried about her._ She shook her head; that was the silliest thought ever, wasn't it? She had better things to worry about than to find out if Vegeta cared about her. Frieza was one of those things. The look on Vegeta's face didn't reassure her at all. Vegeta knew more than her how _evil _Frieza could be, and it didn't reassure her that Vegeta didn't like this either.

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when Vegeta simply reached out for her waist with his hands and brought her closer. He didn't say a word; he simply had his body pressed against hers. Bulma wasn't sure what he was doing. Was this some type of hug? She smiled a little; was Vegeta actually trying to _hug_ her? She sighed in contentment, before letting her head rest against his chest.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting in the control room, a huge smile on his face. Having those two others saiyans on the ship had brought more than he had expected. They were actually that little brat's parents. How interesting. They would prove to be a lot more useful than he had imagined. It seemed that everything was coming together for him; Vegeta probably thought he would annoy Frieza by bringing more saiyans; he had no idea how beneficial they would be to him. Now that Nappa was on his side and those two saiyans were on the ship, everything would fall into its place.

An evil, hate-filled smile crossed Frieza's face as he turned to look at Zarbon. "So, our little monkey knows where she was?" Of course, the tone Frieza used didn't mean anything good. They had let a _silly_ monkey escape. They would pay for it.

"She can be quite strong apparently," said Zarbon, somewhat defending his men. He had a couple of teams under his control and watch and they were the ones that had guarded Bulma.

Frieza smirked even more, and somehow Zarbon had the feeling that it wasn't a good thing. "That, or your team was apparently quite weak."

Zarbon gulped; when Frieza was hiding his anger behind a _good_ mood, it meant he was _furious_. It was all those damn monkeys' fault! If only they weren't in the way so much! "I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again, I promise."

Frieza scoffed. "Of course it won't." He had killed the one warrior that had survived Bulma's attacks. He only kept Zarbon around because he was useful. One thing though; Frieza hoped Zarbon wouldn't disappoint him one more time, or he would pay with his life. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and go fetch those two monkeys for me will you?"

"Which ones Lord Frieza?"

Frieza felt like groaning; there were clearly _too many_ saiyans on his ship now. "The _new_ ones."

Zarbon nodded, before bowing and leaving the room. It was better not to tempt Frieza while he was so close to killing him. Zarbon wanted to remain alive.

Frieza sighed heavily; now that Nappa would take care of the monkeys, he needed to focus on the rest of his plan. First he would need to call Nappa in here; he was ready to give him his first mission. Frieza smirked; it had been so easy to fool that idiot,it almost hadn't been entertaining.

Of course, Nappa wasn't the only thing he needed to take care of. After the little information he had received out of the saiyan about mating, he needed to get _Bulma_ prepared for a little _experimentation_ once again. Vegeta would need the little extra push to _mate_ with her, and that was exactly what Frieza was going to give him.

This time, everything would go smoothly; there weren't any hidden details he didn't know about. He was making sure he was well-informed; they had already lost precious time and time wasn't something he _had_. His plan needed to be put into action_ now_, if he wanted it to work. Every second counted now; _nothing_ else could go wrong.

Frieza pressed a button on his scouter, so he could communicate with Zarbon. "Zarbon, when you're done with those two, bring me Nappa."

"Yes, Sir."

Everybody was going to be a part of his plan of their own accord or not, he didn't care. He didn't need them to agree to his plan to help him, which was the beauty of all of this.

Those monkeys were finally proving themselves to be useful. What a surprise.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he let the side of his head rest on his pillow. Bulma was sleeping right beside him; not long after they had lay down, her eyelids had become heavy and sleep had claimed her. She had been quite tired after the effort she had done when escaping that lab. It hadn't really taken her energy, but she simply wasn't used to it. Of course, Vegeta didn't know what happened in the lab, but, he didn't try to prevent her from sleeping when he noticed how much she was struggling to stay awake. After a few minutes, she was in dreamland.

He, on the other hand, could not sleep. All those _plans_ that Frieza had was worrying him. One thing that Vegeta knew was that Frieza was doing this because he was afraid they would overpower him. But then again, why would he keep more saiyans alive if he was afraid of such a thing happening? It was getting very confusing.

He sighed heavily as he brought Bulma's body closer to his. He had his hand resting on her hip as she slept. Her hair was pushed to the side, giving him a perfect view of her neck. Unconsciously, Vegeta raised his hand, and with one finger he traced the exact spot where he would put his mark.

Her skin felt extremely soft under his touch. Vegeta pinched his lips together; why was he doing this? Before Vegeta could ask himself even one more question, the door of the room flung open. Good thing that _this time_ they weren't doing anything. Vegeta raised his head to know what was going on. That's when he took notice that the person who _rudely_ entered the room was Nappa. What? Since when had that idiot forgotten respect?

"What do you _want?_" hissed Vegeta, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

Nappa was feeling extremely nervous, and he hoped that Vegeta wouldn't smell the fear on him. It wasn't easy to do this, yet, he had convinced himself it was the thing to do. Before Nappa could reply, his eyes traveled to Bulma, who was lying on the bed. Yes, this was why he did it. He desperately needed a _piece _of _that_. Vegeta's piercing eyes rapidly brought Nappa back to the 'conversation'.

"I, hm," he was stuttering. "I heard you were back." That sounded pretty stupid.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; this idiot really would bother him for the silliest of reasons. "And you had to make sure it was true?" he asked his voice filled with sarcasm.

Nappa sighed heavily; he had made Vegeta mad and that wasn't good. "Well, I, I thought you might want to go train a little. I know that destroying a planet wouldn't be enough to challenge you."

Vegeta actually stopped to wonder about the proposition. It was true that he hadn't trained in a while and Nappa would be a perfect punching bag, but that meant he would leave Bulma alone. He wasn't sure it was such a great idea, although, he didn't think Frieza had anything planned. If he did, he certainly wouldn't send Nappa to do his dirty work. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to go train for an hour or so.

The Prince sighed heavily before looking at Bulma; she was still sleeping. Nappa noticed Vegeta hesitation. "So, she decides what you can do now?" Nappa knew for a fact that an attack to his pride would be enough to convince him. He would probably accept and overlook how _impolite_ he had been.

Vegeta closed his eyes in anger. What was this _idiot_ trying to pull? It wasn't like Nappa to act like this. Then, again, it wasn't like him to wonder if it was fine to leave Bulma alone. Nappa had a point there. "Nobody decides for me idiot," said Vegeta before getting up.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you for talking to me like this. You will regret it," said Vegeta as he walked past the weaker saiyan. This training session would help him get rid of this useless anger. Nappa had no idea what kind of beating was coming his way.

Before closing the door, Vegeta shot one more look into Bulma's direction. _She would be fine_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"What an idiot," said Frieza before laughing. He always knew monkeys were idiot, and easy to fool. It was obvious that Vegeta wouldn't question Nappa's actions; he trusted him too much. Well, that would be his loss.

Also, that blue monkey had made his job a lot easier. He wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of moving her and risk her to _knowing_ what was going on. She was sleeping; he would simply send someone to sneak in her room and inject her with the hormones needed to _lure_ Vegeta into mating. It was _almost _too easy.

He was actually going to save some time. Yes, this was perfect. Now, he had only one thing left to take care of and it was Bulma's parents. They were actually out cold on the floor at the moment. They hadn't been very cooperative and they were extremely angry at him; Frieza wondered why. Since they wouldn't shut themselves up, he had made sure they _would_. They should wake up pretty soon, not that he minded the silence.

He had Zarbon take them away when Nappa came in; he didn't need the stupid saiyan to find out about them just yet; it could have compromised his plans, so Frieza had been careful. He had rid of them for the duration of Nappa's visit.

Frieza wasn't quite sure yet what exactly he was going to do with those two, but he needed to use them to get more information. He had this strange feeling that they knew something that could be very valuable to him. He simply didn't know _what_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Zarbon was walking down the main hall of the ship, a syringe in his hand. Of course, he had been sent to do Frieza's dirty work. The Lord didn't trust anyone as much as he trusted Zarbon, which is why he sent him. He needed to make sure the job would get done. Zarbon sighed heavily as he reached the monkeys' room.

He made sure to open the door slowly so that he wouldn't wake up Bulma, _if_ she was still sleeping that was. It would be somewhat of a struggle if she was awake, but he would get it done. As he looked inside, he saw that Bulma was still sleeping peacefully; perfect, this would make his job easier.

Zarbon walked in direction of Bulma, a smirk on his face. For a monkey, she _still_ looked damn good. He wouldn't try anything on her again, since Frieza had made it clear that it was to _never happen_ again, but he would look. He despised Vegeta so much, and this didn't help. Why did _he_ get something like _her_? He shook his head; this wasn't why he was here. He needed to be reminded of his mission.

He slowly approached his hand toward the collar of Bulma's shirt. He pulled it down slightly, and raised his hand that was holding the syringe. He inserted the syringe into Bulma's heart, and then pushed the liquid inside. Zarbon's eyes traveled to Bulma's face, to see if she would wake up. She was a saiyan, and her resistance was pretty decent, which meant she probably didn't feel it. It probably felt like how a bug bite would feel to a human. He smirked as her eyes remained closed.

Zarbon removed the needle from inside Bulma's body, and glanced at her one more time. _Such a shame._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta had decided to interrupt his session with Nappa. The whole time they were fighting Vegeta was getting this _bad_ feeling. He felt like something was wrong. Obviously, his thoughts immediately went toward Bulma. He didn't know why he was getting this _feeling_ but he knew he had to follow it. Soon enough, he left Nappa standing in the middle of the gym, and walked toward their room. He could have run, but then he would have seemed _worried_ about her. He wasn't worried right? He was simply checking up on her. That's all.

Vegeta knew he was walking a little faster than usually, but he didn't pay attention to it. When he finally reached the door of their room, his _feeling_ increased. Something was definitively wrong. He had never felt something like this before. He felt like _something_ was calling him to check up Bulma. He shook his head; _what_ in the _world_ had happened to him today?

He sighed heavily as he opened the door. At first glance, everything appeared normal; Bulma was sleeping on the bed, in the same position she had been when he had left her. If everything was fine, than why was his _bad_ feeling increasing? Vegeta scanned the room with his eyes, but nothing caught his attention. When he was ready to admit he was _somewhat_ crazy, he smelled something. Wait, was that, _blood?_ There was no mistake. It was Bulma's blood. Why in the world was she bleeding?

Vegeta rushed to the bed, and looked over Bulma's body; she seemed fine. As Vegeta turned her on her back, he noticed where the blood was coming from; her _mark_. It hadn't bled in a while, what was happening? Vegeta ran his finger over the mark, wiping some blood away by the same occasion.

Vegeta brought his finger close to his nose. There was another _different_ smell around Bulma. He smelled the finger on his blood. Then, he smelled it again. He closed his eyes. He smelled it again. Again.

Vegeta growled.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that's it for this week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the fact that the B & V is back. I bet you are still all wondering what in the world Frieza's plan is. Lol, I am honestly enjoying this. I thought I made it obvious, yet nobody knows. It's fun for me, since the suspense is still there. So, yeah if you have theories, don't write them after all, lol :P What if you find out, and other people realize it all makes sense? HUH? Lol. Then I'm ruined. Not that I'm making any money out of this, but you all know what I mean, lol._

_Anyways, I think that's more than enough talking coming from me, don't you think? I think we should just call it a day. _

_Love, & Review (I mean, there was _Bulma & Vegeta,_ in this chapter! Come on! Lol)_

_  
Maddie xoxo_


	21. Chapter 20: Cruel Temptation

_And here we go again. Lol, yes it's a new chapter that is coming along for you people. I have to admit that for the first time, I had a very hard time with this chapter. It wasn't because I was running out of ideas, but mostly because I was unsure of the direction I wanted this chapter to take. There was so many ways this could go, and I didn't know which one to chose.  
_

_Anyways, on with the reviews._

_**rindualam;** Awe, I know I should apologize, but I can't. I am a writer after all. I like the fact that I make you want more, I mean this is a good thing right? At least that means you will stick around, which is good :)_

_**choccimuffin;** You think so? Well, thank you very much! Really? You don't feel like you have to wait for a long time? Well, that's a relief, because I don't hear it too often! I'm glad it is not a long wait for you. I know, Bulma got a freaking rough life because of Frieza heh? Don't worry I'll eventually make it up to her lol ;)_

_**PrincessxShawn;** My favorite person! Lol, I was dying to have your review. One word; relief! Lol. Oh man, 3 reasons to hate me? What is this! lol Alright, #1, It is important that _not_ knowing Frieza's plan is killing you! Lol, that's the whole purpose behind it. #2 Alright, I admit I deserve hate for that cliffhanger. I accept that one. #3 I don`t think I deserve to be hate for that one, because the story between them is not over yet, lol, when I'm done with those 3, THEN you can hate me lmao. NOOOOOOOW time for the love, lol. #1 I totally though the tail thing was cute too, that's why I had to write something involving their tails, lol. #2, I don't update that fast, lol. And don't worry about the editing! :) #3 You know me, I'm the queen of drama, remember! You have no idea how much I love your reviews, they make me smile so much :) _

_**ToraNoKo123;** I don't know, I mean Vegeta is a pretty stubborn one, you know. :P Lol, oh trust me, there is a lot more to come about Bulma and her parents. I can't say if an ass kicking or not will happen, but don't get your hopes down, lol. I mean, she still has to know what happened to her real parents right? Lol._

_**XxKuroyoxX;** Lol, awe, it's okay don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're back! :) Lol, you will ? Kill me? I hope not! How would I ever finish this story if you did so? Lol, and please don't try anything to harsh, my body is already in a full aching mood *pretty please* lol._

_**Ikaru Sentinal;** Well, Frieza doesn't know about the mark. In usual mating, (without a mark on the back like Bulma has) if you kill one, the other remains alive. So Frieza doesn't know about that, so yes, he could kill either one right now if he wanted too. But why would he want their child? But then again, why wouldn't he? What isn't it likely? Why is it likely? But, at least you are developing theories, and that's always nice :) Awe, Happy valentine's day to you too! :)_

_**Ashley;** No problem there hun! Well, Frieza will be getting his way at least for a while, this is all I can say for now. But obviously, he can't win right? Because, then that would suck. Lol. Yes, Vegeta would eventually pick up some hints, but will he realize it? I know, it was weird for me to write Goku/Kakarot being so different, but I personally found it some what entertaining to picture him differently._

_**Kao-Misao178;** Lol, no unfortunately, it is _not_ you. I do enjoy it a lot to end it to the worst place possible. I know it is quite mean for you guys, but it's entertaining for me, lol. You know, it's a little cliff hanger, but you know you still love me even though I do that :). Awee, I didn't mean to make you sad you know. I'll try for this chapter to not end so cruely. :)_

_**RikkuKashi;** Awe, I'm glad you like it. Yes, Nappa will have quite the big role in the next chapters since he became a spy. Lol, well, I'm not saying it won't happen, and I'm not saying it will, but it would be interesting for him to try to fight Vegeta, lol. No, unfortunately, they are not aware that Frieza bugged the whole ship once again. But, like you said, it does make things a lot more interesting, since he knows almost everything. Well, it will sort of blow in his face, but I can't tell how, because that would just be ruining the story for you guys right? LOL snatch the rug from his 3 claws feet? That made me laugh so hard! AhAH! But it will sort of happened. But the mental picture was hilarious. Don't worry I love your ranting, its quite nice to read it! :) I'm glad it ended your week good :)_

_**earlschibiangel;** Oh, you do? Well, if you want to share it with me though, you can still PM it to me, I'd like to hear what you think you've figured out. I wouldn't be surprised if you had though, because I don't know, like I said, I thought I was being very un subtle. Sorry about the mistakes. I posted the beta-read chapter now though, so it should be good now :)_

_**korryne;** Of course it's getting intense. Lol, and it will keep going, since Frieza is getting more and more his way. I mean, things will get hot. Really? You think I update fast? YAY! Lol, because I believe I am quite slow. I mean it's only once a week. AH! AH! I think that's a big question for everybody including Vegeta and Bulma, lol. You will find out though when they do it, lol. Actually, it is told what the mark is, and what it does in chapter 11 I believed, called _The Beginning_, everything is explained :)_

_**Omnipotent Porunga;** Woaw, what are you doing there? Is it just you went, or you doing some work there? AHAH! I missed your little dialogue. AHAH! I betcha that's what his tail would say, ahah. But I mean, ouch... like THAT TAIL, is very very long. That would be... interesting, lol. Alright, I need to get my mind out of the gutter, lol. geeze.  
_

_Copyright; I do not own Dragonball Z  
_

_.  
_

_**Chapter 20: Cruel Temptation**_

_**.  
**_

Vegeta tried to take a deep breath in an attempt to _calm_ himself. He needed to put aside to fact that Bulma's blood smelled _heavenly_, and focus on _what_ was happening. It was a saiyan smell he knew that much; this wasn't _something_ that Frieza inserted into her since it was produced by her body. There had to be a logical explanation.

Another breeze of the smell hit Vegeta's voice. How in the world could she _still_ be _sleeping_? This smell was driving him crazy, and it was hard to get his thoughts straight. There was one thing Vegeta knew for sure; the bleeding had something to do with him; it always had. Maybe, he should get away from her for a while. It would at least stop the bleeding, right?

Vegeta sighed heavily before _trying _to leave the bed. He couldn't. He turned his head to look at Bulma, and she was still peacefully sleeping. Vegeta raised his hand, before running it through his hair; how could she _affect_ him, when she was sleeping? He couldn't resist the urge, and against his will, got closer to her.

This was a bad idea.

Bulma was even more tempting up close. Maybe he should have kept his distance with her after all. It was too late now, though. Vegeta lay down right beside her _almost_ cuddling her. He needed to touch her. Vegeta approached his hand from her arm, and delicately, he ran the tip of his fingers down her arm. The touch sent shivers down his spine. Before Vegeta knew it, he was making his way to her neck. Vegeta licked his lips as he stared at her bare neck; at that exact spot, he would leave his mark on her.

He would mark her as _his_.

Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma's neck, as he got closer, and closer. His breathing was tickling Bulma's neck, as Vegeta felt his need grow stronger. Vegeta let the tip of his tongue escape his mouth, slightly _licking_ Bulma's neck. The Prince couldn't help but bite his lips; Bulma was _irresistible_. Vegeta's mind was clouded by his desire, his head slightly spinning; why did he enjoy this feeling?

Unconsciously he _slightly_ grinded his teeth against her skin.

And, snap.

Vegeta backed away, clearly surprised. Had he? Did he? His respiration was quite accelerated, and Vegeta took a few moments to calm himself down. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. That had to be it. Vegeta was almost afraid to take a glance at Bulma. Wait, _afraid?_ That wasn't like him! Vegeta growled in annoyance, and scout over to Bulma, _slightly_. He looked down at her exposed neck, and he noticed _it_.

Vegeta had left a mark on her neck.

He had left a _freaking_ mark.

He had _initiated_ mating.

Vegeta was an idiot.

His breathing accelerated slightly at the view of the red mark on her neck. Bulma probably wouldn't know. She didn't know much about saiyans culture. If he didn't tell her, she would never know. Maybe she'd think she scratch herself or something. He sighed heavily; what in the world had pushed him to do such a thing. Vegeta raised his hand again, smelling his fingers.

He needed to talk to Nappa, _now._

Since Nappa was older than him, maybe he would know what in the world was going on. Maybe he would recognize the smell. Vegeta got up from the bed, but not without stealing one more glance at Bulma. Vegeta was starting to think that she would be the end of him. Yet, the idea didn't seem so unpleasant.

The Prince sighed heavily before walking in direction of the door. He hoped for whoever's sake that there was nothing _fishy_ with this _smell_ dilemma. He wouldn't take one more of Frieza's scheme. Vegeta opened the door, silently closing it behind him. Hopefully Nappa was still in the training centre.

As Vegeta walked down the hall, he became very suspicious. It wasn't like him to get those strange feelings, but he couldn't shake off the sensation that something was _off_. Of course, he could only be extra paranoid considering everything that happened lately, but still. He always had a reason behind his suspicions. He sighed heavily; ever since that damn _Bulma_ came into his life, he had been all over the place. Nothing was right anymore. Something was always _always_ happening.

Of course, Bulma had brought her share of good things, or at least would. It was _pretty_ entertaining to have her around; fights, yelling, and, well, not quite _sex_ yet, but still. Vegeta smirked as he recalled _all those times_ where they had been interrupted; they were cursed or something like that. They had to be.

"Vegeta?"

At the sound of his name, Vegeta turned around, only to find Nappa standing in front of him. The much taller saiyan looked quite _nervous_ which was very unsual for him. Vegeta decided to brush it aside, for _now_. Without saying anything, Vegeta walked closer to Nappa, and once he was right in front of him, he brought his hand in front of Nappa's face. Without making any contact, Vegeta passed his fingers under Nappa's nose, giving him a _smell_ of Bulma's blood.

Immediately, Nappa closed his eyes, and Vegeta could swear he slightly groaned. It was obvious that Nappa _knew_ the smell. At least it meant it was _saiyan,_ confirming what Vegeta thought. "You know this smell?" asked Vegeta as he pulled his hand away.

Nappa nodded. He was feeling somewhat nervous because he knew what Frieza had done to Bulma, and he knew Vegeta would come and ask _him_ his questions. It was quite hard for Nappa to be on Frieza's side. He wasn't sure he could do it without betraying himself. "It's mating season." He said, almost with a smirk, trying to show his usual confidence.

Vegeta looked quite _confused_. "It's mating season?" What in the world was that big _baka_ talking about? He had never heard of such a thing before.

Nappa knew _exactly_ what mating season was. Himself had been caught and charmed by the lovely smells of a few ladies, but, since he was to be devoted to the prince, the king had always prevented him from getting a mate. "Females' smells change during mating season, to attract a mate."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Vegeta before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Nappa sighed heavily; he wasn't a very good liar. "Well, I- We are on a ship. It's hard to tell how much time has gone by. I guess I forgot when mating season _was_ eversince we stopped living on Vegeta-sei." Nappa started breathing a little easier when Vegeta looked like he was buying it.

Vegeta was actually lost in his thoughts. Mating season? Was this the reason behind his action? This was the reason why he had left a small mark on Bulma, letting _everyone_ know he wanted to take her as his? This was why he had iniated mating? He growled. Apparently, _every_ fucking _thing_ was against him.

This did leave him with a problem. Nappa was mate-less too. It was obvious that Nappa reacted to Bulma's new smell, and this could cause some problems. He would be dangerous to leave Bulma walking around in such a state; who knew what a saiyan, especially one like Nappa, could do when his brain stopped working, and his desires were leading him. He would need to keep Bulma close to him until this would be over. That, or mate her.

"How long does it last?"

Nappa was taken a little by surprise. He had absolutely no idea _how long_ Frieza's substances would affect Bulma's hormones. If he was caught in a lie by Vegeta, it would be bad. "A few months." At least that would give him sometimes. Surely Vegeta wouldn't resist his _urge_ for so long.

Vegeta groaned. "A few months?" he asked in surprise. This was bad. He thought this was going to last a couple of days, maybe weeks. He would need to be strong.

"It depends." Said Nappa, trying to ease Vegeta's obvious anger state.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; like a couple of days would make a difference. Vegeta rubbed the side of his head with his index and thumb. "Get lost." He said to Nappa, before walking away from the taller saiyan.

He didn't have any more time to deal with Nappa, since he had bigger problems to deal with right now. Plus, he had left Bulma alone for long enough; he wanted to be there when she would awake. Also, he had to clean the blood on her back; no need to get her all worried for nothing right?

Vegeta was walking back to the room, and this time _unlike _before, he could smell her from the hall. This was bad. If he could smell her from this far, the smell would be intoxicating when close to her. Vegeta looked at the warriors walking past him; nobody else seemed affected by this. Vegeta guessed it was a _saiyan_ thing. At least he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else but Nappa.

The Prince took a deep breath before pushing the door of their room opened. When he peaked inside, he noticed that Bulma was still sleeping. Perfect. He softly closed the door, being careful _not_ to wake her up. As fast as he could, he went in the washroom, and grabbed a towel, and wet it. Vegeta walked over to the bed, taking short breaths. He put his hand on Bulma's hip, keeping her in place, and he gently wiped the blood away from her mark.

As Vegeta wipped the blood away, he worried again. Did this _mating season_ crap affect Bulma too? Would she sense it? Would she _want_ mating? Maybe he should have ask Nappa some more questions before sending him away like he had done. It would have been the smart thing to do. Well, it was too late now; he wasn't going to _crawl_ back to Nappa after he sent him off. He had his pride after all. He would need do find an answer to his quesions by himself. It didn't _bother_ him that much, since he didn't mind a _horny_ Bulma. Vegeta smirked to himself at the thought.

Once Vegeta was done getting rid of the blood, he threw the ruined cloth into the garbage, and came back to Bulma's side. Vegeta didn't know if he should wake her up, since she was still sleeping. She had been sleeping for a while after all; what in the world had she done that she was _so_ tired?

Vegeta was growing a little impatient, since this whole mating season thing was new, and confusing to him. He wanted answers, and more than that, he wanted to spend some _quality_ time with Bulma. Vegeta went to his side, and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist, pressing her back against his chest. His hands were under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach. Once again, it hadn't been _that_ long since he had touched her, yet it felt like forever to him. He was enjoying every touch, and every caress. Vegeta wanted to feel her skin against his, and those thoughts didn't help the desire he felt, and Bulma's smell wasn't helping either.

Bulma was still sleeping as Vegeta let his hand explore her upper body. He knew she probably wouldn't wake up yet; she felt safe in his presence, which was an advantagde for him. Maybe he could shake off that intense feeling before she wakes up, and play it off afterwards. If she didn't wake up, she wouldn't know right? Plus, Vegeta was pretty sure Bulma wouldn't mind his actions. She never had before.

Vegeta closed his eyes as the tip of his fingers felt the bottom of Bulma's breasts. He was _craving _to touch her. He knew his _excitement_ was growing _larger_ by the seconds. Vegeta started to caress Bulma's breast, softly, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Damn. Why wasn't she awake by now? Vegeta growled in anticipation. This could be a lot more exciting if his actions were returned.

He could feel Bulma starting to move against him, and his growing erection, but she still remained in a slumber. Vegeta rolled his eyes; she was a stubborn one. If Bulma didn't want to wake up, then he would keep going... _just_ a little more. Soon enough, Vegeta's adventurous hand was slowly going down Bulma's warm thigh. Her skin felt like a rush of heat through his hand. Vegeta sighed heavily; he needed this girl to be _awake_.

Vegeta removed his hands away from Bulma's body, even though he did miss the skin contact, and put them on her shoulders. He was about to shake her, to wake her up, but decided otherwise. Maybe she would be in a better mood if he woke her up in a _better_ way. Vegeta grabbed her Bulma's face with his hands, and softly kiss her jaw line. Then, he kissed her cheek, before stealing a quick kiss from her soft, moist lips. It was harder then he had expected to pull away.

Bulma opened her tired eyes with difficulty. She blinked a few times, before opening them fully. Bulma had been awaken from her sleep by a sweet, and soft touch, yet she couldn't figure out what it had been. When she noticed Vegeta semi on top of her, staring at her, she gasped slightly. Vegeta had woke her up? Was something wrong? Had he simply kissed her?

Vegeta chuckled at her reaction. "You sure are _lazy._"

Bulma felt like rolling her eyes; this was the Vegeta she knew. "How long have I been out?" she asked, clearly ignoring his _mean_ comment. She would simply deal with him later.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "A long time. I had the time to go training for hours, and your ass was still on this bed when I came back." Vegeta knew how much it would annoy her the way he was picking on her; she was never in the greatest mood after waking up. He though, was getting a kick out of this.

Bulma sighed heavily. "How about being nice for a change?" She asked before playfully punching him on the arm. She knew Vegeta was trying to get at her, and she wasn't about to let him win.

Vegeta shook his head; now wasn't the time to have his usual argument with Bulma; he needed to find some answers to his questions without raising her suspicion about the whole _mating season_ crap. "How do you feel?" asked Vegeta, completely ignoring her _question_.

Bulma was taken by surprise by his question since she didn't expect Vegeta to care how she felt. Wait, he wasn't suppose to care. It wasn't like him to ask such a thing. Maybe he was sick. Without thinking, Bulma raised her hand, and pressed it against Vegeta's forehead. How weird; his forehead didn't feel hot. Vegeta rolled his eyes; what in the world was up with her _this_ time? "What are you doing?" he hissed.

The blue saiyan shook her head. "I thought you had a fever. I mean, you _did_ ask me how I felt."

Vegeta raised his arms, and pushed her hand away. "I'm_ fine_." She was acting like a worried mother. Not that he would know how a mother should be acting. His mother hadn't really been one. "Just tell m how you feel." he asked once again.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. Was something wrong with her? Did something happen that she was unaware of? She couldn't think of another explanation. "I feel perfectly fine."

"No unsual feelings?"

Alright, now Bulma was starting to worry a little. Just what exactly had happened while she was sleeping? She didn't feel anything, or she would have woke up? "Vegeta, what did you do?"

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Who said I did something?" Vegeta didn't want to tell her, but she was making this quite hard. Well, it was true that his behavior _was_ a little strange, but still, she asked way too many questions. "You know what, just nevermind." Vegeta was slightly annoyed, as he got up from the bed, and walked away from Bulma.

Bulma was left sitting on the bed, very confused. She didn't know what happened, but Vegeta sure was in a very bad mood. Well, being angry _was_ his only mood, but still. Bulma had the feeling he was hiding something from her. She would find out eventually. Unconsciously, Bulma rubbed the side of her neck, where Vegeta had left a small mark.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi sighed heavily as she looked at the closed door in front of her. Things hadn't gone great so far, and she couldn't help but wonder if things would have been best if her and Kakarot had died. Maybe they should have remained on Earth, and let Vegeta blow them up with the rest of the planet. Her wish, and desire when she had decided to come with Princ Vegeta was to see her little girl again, but it was obvious she hated her. Chi wanted to talk to Bulma again, but she knew Bulma would need some time. Chi sighed again; life was horrible. She let herself fall on the bed.

There was other problems too. They would have to obey Frieza. _Frieza_, for crying out loud. The one responsible for all those problems. If that damn alien didn't exist in the first place, then Chi would have kept her perfect family life. Everything she loved, everything she had worked for was gone. Even her relationship with her mate. After they had left Vegeta-sei, things had never been quite the same again. Chi held a grudge against him in her heart, and she couldn't let go. Of course, she wouldn't tell him out loud; that would be disrespect, but she knew Kakarot could feel her inner anger. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been intimate, which was a big reason why they never had a child. Chi had wanted another baby to try to feel the void left by Bulma, but sometimes she couldn't stand being _that_ close to Kakarot. He had never seemed to mind though.

Chi shook her head; she was so ridiculous. How could she hold such anger against Kakarot? All he had done, he had done it to save her, because she was his. She couldn't blame him for not loving Bulma the way she did. It was obvious that she was very different from other saiyans. Chi had never heard about someone that cared as much as she did. She never thought it was a bad thing, but it had affected her mating hadn't it?

Chi turned her head when she heard the door open. Kakarot had finally came back; Frieza had called him for a personal talk. Apparently, the lizard had believed that Chi was behind the lack of talking, since both her and Kakarot had remained silent the first time they had seen him. Chi knew Kakarot wouldn't betray anyone, but she was still somewhat worried. She decided to remain silent, and wait until he talk.

"He wanted to know about Bulma." said Kakarot after passing behind Chi.

Chi felt her heart stopped. What exactly did he want to know about her little girl. Her mental question was soon answered by Kakarot. "Apparently Bulma bleed, and he wanted to know if we knew why."

She bled? "Do you think it has something to do with the mark Prince Vegeta asked us about when we were on the ship?" Vegeta had seem pretty worried about this mark when he asked them. Maybe they would need to verify by themselves.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, and I don't care." It was the truth; he couldn't care less what happened to Bulma. He was concerned about his mate, and his Prince. Nobody else.

Chi sighed heavily. Maybe she should go see Bulma, or at least Vegeta. Maybe she could ask him what exactly that mark was, and what was happening to her little girl. After all, it wasn't such a good idea to see Bulma right now; she wouldn't listen to her. Chi sighed again before getting up, and walking in direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakarot in a slight cold tone.

Chi didn't even turn to look at him. "I'm going to find Prince Vegeta." He would be the only one that would actually listen to her. Plus, he was worried for Bulma too; maybe she could ease everybody's worry. Kakarot didn't try to stop her; he knew for a fact that when something concerned Bulma, they was no way to change her mind. It had been hard enough to make her leave Bulma behind.

His mate was a fool.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting in his usual chair, a grin on his face. His conversation with the oldest saiyan hadn't been very informative, he was willing to admit that, but he did learn something. Kakarot was loyal to Vegeta, it was more than obvious, but he seemed to dislike Bulma. Of course, Frieza had no idea why he felt such a way, but still, he could be something he would be able to use for himself. It was quite strange though that Bulma's own father couldn't stand her. Shouldn't he be happy his daughter was to be mated to the Prince?

Then again, he was a monkey therefor, he would be quite complicated to understand. Because of his little chat with Kakarot, Frieza had failed to find out what happened after Vegeta found Bulma bleeding. It quite enraged him somewhat, but he would try to find out. Hopefully, Nappa had been hanging around the room, and knew what happened. Nappa was the closest source he would get. Then again, he was a complete idiot too, and he might have been _slacking off_, and missed what happened.

Frieza was still going to take a chance though, which was why he had called Nappa in. Maybe he would be able to find some useful information. Kakarot hadn't gave him anything interesting about what exactly had happened to Bulma and why she had bleed.

Finally, after what had seemed like forever to Frieza, the door of his control room opened, revealing Nappa. He didn't look in such a good mood as he walked in direction of Frieza. What in the world had happened to him?

"Someone is cranky." said Frieza with a smirk before getting up.

Nappa didn't reply to his comment, he simply crossed his arm in front of his chest. "You called me?"

Frieza shook his head; they said he was a cold hearted person, yet it was always those monkeys who were in a bad mood. He couldn't recall seeing one of them smile, or be happy. They needed to learn how to lighten up a little. "I did, I wanted to know if you did your job."

If he did his job? If he did betray his Prince? He had. Yet, he had been a little too busy to be concentrating on spying on them. Eversince he had smelled Bulma's blood, he had felt a great inside frustration. She smelled divine. He knew that smell, it was quite hard to ignore it. Nappa had been able to smell her everywhere he went, and it bother him to no end. How could he ignore her call for a mate? This whole situation was driving him crazy. He had almost been ready to take Vegeta on, simply to get Bulma. It had been hard for him to control himself.

"Well?" asked Frieza getting slightly annoyed. "Did the hormones work?" This monkey was even dumber than he thought! How could he zone out like this like a complete fool, while, him, Frieza was _waiting._

Nappa nodded. "Yes, her body started to produce the right smell."

"How do you know?" Frieza had to be sure everything was going smoothly. He had been quite lucky lately, and he intended on it remaining like this.

"I smelled it." said Nappa, anger more than obvious in his voice.

Frieza couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that explains your mood." Nappa didn't seem to appreciate his comment. "You can leave now." said Frieza before walking back to his chair.

Frieza felt extremely satisfy; once again, everything was going according to his plan. If Nappa was right about this whole mating season thing, that meant that shortly, Vegeta and Bulma would be mated, and he could start the second part of his plan. Of course, now that he had so many people joining his side, it would make it so much more easier. The only thing he had to watch out for was that damn Chi. She seemed to care about Bulma a little too much, and she could prove to be a problem. Maybe he should get rid of her now before she cause any damage. He would not let her run his plan.

After all, anyone who would get in his way, would pay with their life. Chi would be no different.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was walking down the hall of the ship. He felt slightly irritated about his previous conversation with Bulma. Why did she have to be such a bitch for? He had asked her questions about how she was feeling, wait, she immediately thought he did something. She was acting like he was always doing something wrong? She was the bitch who always screw up everything. Vegeta sighed heavily; he didn't even understand why he let get to him so much! Why did it bothered him that Bulma had such a low image of him? He didn't care what _she_ thought about him!

Before Vegeta could realize there was someone in front of him, he ran into the person. Of course, he wasn't really affected by the collision, but the other being seemed to, as it fell on the ground. Vegeta looked down, and saw that Chi was the one who ran into him. He scoffed; what did she want? He had a feeling she would ask him to talk to Bulma. He was in no mood to be dealing with these two, and whatever problem _she_ had with Bulma certainely wasn't his business. As far as he was concerned, Bulma could hate Chi as much as she wanted.

"My apologies, Prince Vegeta." said Chi as she stood up from the floor. She had been so absent minded, that she had not sensed her Prince's presence. This wasn't starting things in a very good way.

Vegeta simply scoffed, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do you want?" It was obvious from the look on her face that she had something to ask him.

Chi sighed heavily; it was obvious that Vegeta was in a bad mood. Well, she came for a reason, and she was going to go through with it. "I had something to ask you, concerning my daughter." When Chi saw him rolled his eyes, she knew he was misunderstanding _what_ she wanted. "No, my Prince, it's not like this. I simply wanted to know more about the mark you asked us about."

Vegeta was actually taken a little by surprise by her question. The mark? If she wanted to know, why didn't she go see Bulma? Oh right. Bulma hated her. "What do you want to know?" Maybe she could provide him with some useful information.

"Where is it, and what kind of _mark_ is it exactly?"

Vegeta looked around; surely Frieza would be able to hear their conversation. There was his little followers all over the place, he would have to be careful. He bent down slightly, so he was closer to Chi's ear. "On her back. It says _Vejiita's._"

Chi felt her breathing becoming shallow. It was what she had been afraid of. She had obviously noticed that mark before, when Bulma was still a little girl, and when Kakarot told her the mark was bleeding, she had been scared. She knew exactly what it meant it what was going to happen.

Vegeta didn't fail to notice Chi's worried expression. That meant she knew what the mark represented, and obviously, there was something very wrong going on. "What? What is it?" he asked somewhat annoyed. If she knew something, she had to tell him.

Chi took a deep breath; this was going to be a very long talk. "My Prince, do you know anywhere private where we can talk?"

Vegeta didn't know why, but he was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Chi had to tell him couldn't be good news, yet, he was afraid that somehow he would have to suffer some consequences. He had that gut feeling once again. He felt like groaning.

Why did it always happen to him?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, I guess that's going to be it for today. As you might have noticed, I didn't talk much today; I guess I don't feel in a big chatty mood ,since I'm extremely tired, and all my muscles are sored from the intense exercise I've been doing this week. 3 hours of freaking tennis every day plus 1 hour run 5 times a week. I have a big tennis competition coming up on top of that, I'm a little tired, lol. Anyways, I still hoped you like the chapter._

_Love, & Review,_

_Maddie xoxo  
_


	22. Chapter 21: The Mark

_Oh my! What is this? It's the weekly update :) Lol, I don't know, I guess I'm just high or something. Anyways, lol, if anyone is interested, I won the Regional Tennis Match, so it's pretty cool. I think I slept the whole weekend though, because I was pretty tired. Lol, anyways, I'm back, my energy is back, and I typed away, like crazy. I think this chapter is pretty long, which is a good thing. Anyways, not a _lot_ of Bulma and Vegeta in this one, but still I think it's cute and informative. Anyways, I should stop talking now._

_**Silver Shiko**_**; **_Ah, it's fine don't worry about it :) Well, you know I think it was a mix of both; the chapter was a little shorter than usually, but not a lot happened, and I went into details in every scene, so you are right, lol. Awe, lol well, Nappa is not very in luck, since there are no other saiyan female alive, lol. Well, he could have a mate if he chose a non-saiyan one, but I think it would piss Vegeta off, lol. About Kakarot strenght, it is mentionned in this chapter were his strenght is if you compare him to Vegeta, but compared to Zarbon, well Kakarot is stronger than Zarbon. Chi is about equal to Zarbon, under Bulma & the rest. But yes, Chi _is_ more powerful and scary when she is pissed off, lol. _

_**LadyNorth76;** Yes, lol, you won't be disappointed, because the whole chapter is basically dedicated to Vegeta finally finding out what the hell that mark is all about, lol. Most of the stuff you guys know already, but I think you'll learn some new things!_

_**korryne;** well, I'm a fast updater because you don't read it the day that I update, lol, but that's good for you, right, because you don't have the feeling that you are waiting as long :) I'm glad that after this long, I can still keep you on the edge of your seat :) Hopefully you won't be disappointed!_

_**Kao-Misao1728; **Yes I did leave somewhat of a cliffhanger, I guess lol, but it wasn't as intense as usually. Well, you know I thought the chapter was a little shorter than usually. Of course, I want to update casually, I mean, you guys are so awesome, and I owe it to you to update at least every week! :) _

_**Omnipotent Porunga;** LOL his hairy nose? I mean, I laughed pretty hard when I read that, lol. I can picture him eating ice cream, being all depressed and everything, lol. Awe, all that to stop smelling Bulma, poor Nappa! See, the reviews weren't the same without your little stories, lol._

_**Ashley;** Awe, I'm sorry! I thought it wasn't as big of a cliffhanger than usually! But don't worry, this whole chapter is about what's going on, so you don't have to worry anymore, you'll find out the truth. Trust me, Chi will get more involve than she'll wish she had. Yes, indeed, our little Vegeta is slowly changing, and warming up to Bulma, not that he will tell her that, lol. Yes, Nappa will have a bigger role, although he is not there in this chapter ,really, lol, but he's coming._

_**rindualam;** Awe, no I don't like to see you suffer ! lol. Thank you, I'm glad you still enjoy my writing, lol, and I'm glad you are not going to stop being around ,and reviewing, because I really enjoy your reviews :)_

_**Ikaru Sentinal;** Lol, yes mating season has started! Lots of trouble ahead, _trust me_, you'll also agree even more after reading this chapter, lol. Lol, I'm trying my best to keep you guys in the dark, but somtimes, it's very hard, lol. You could out-smart me, lol. I'm glad you like the pace I'm going at, I mean, I don't want to reveal everything in one chapter right? What's the fun in that! I never knew I was so smart; I mean this whole scheme you wrote that i'm doing, I didn't know I was doing it, lol. I'm glad everybody is in character, I'm always afraid to go, off the character, and then you knwo the story loses it's magic? lol. Lol, I followed your advice, although, I'm not good at streching, lol, I did drink like A THOUSAND LITRES of water, though!_

_**ToraNoKo123;** Lol, I"m happy too that I can finally keep up my updating pace, It always make me feel a little guilty when I don't update for a long time, lol. I know what you mean, before that's what I used to do; I would get so caught up in reading fanfic, that I'd forget about my own. I won't do it, I promise ;) Lol._

_**RikkuKashi;** I couldn't help but smile when I read your review, lol, it was really cute. I'm glad that when you think about the chapters and story, these are the two words that come up to your mind, ! It's very touching! Thank you :) You made me smile!_

_Alright, I guess that's it for now. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)_

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
_

.

**_Chapter 21: The Mark_**

**_.  
_**

Chi's heart was beating extremely hard as she followed Vegeta to his _safe_ location. Chi wasn't dumb; she knew that Frieza must have bugged _almost_ the entire ship, and he was probably keeping a close watch on all the saiyans. What she had to tell Vegeta needed to remain a secret from Frieza, or it would be very dangerous. Chi couldn't help but glance around constantly as they walked. She was being somewhat paranoid, but she believed it was necessary.

Vegeta was slightly annoyed by Chi, but he decided to keep his mouth shut; at least until he obtained some information out of her. He hoped that they wouldn't run into Bulma; she would probably give him hell, and yell at him for being with her _mother_. He didn't care _what_ she thought, he simply didn't feel like hearing her yell, right? It wouldn't really matter if she was _hurt_ by this. Vegeta sighed; damn her.

Finally, they reached their destination, and Vegeta stopped. Since Chi was so absent minded, she didn't notice Vegeta stopped, and slightly bumped into him. Vegeta turned around, a frown on his face, and Chi apologized. "I'm sorry," She said, looking down at the ground.

Vegeta brushed it off, before taking a look around them; nobody was around. He opened the door of a room, and entered it, dragging Chi with him. It wasn't a very big room, but it was a small place, where Vegeta liked to go back when he was a kid. He knew for a fact that Frieza had no cameras, or anything of the sort, and usually, people didn't know he was in there. The room was located at the far back of the ship, and not a lot of people passed around. Vegeta was even pretty sure that Frieza didn't glance at the cameras in that hall pretty often. It was the safest place that he knew.

Heck, he didn't trust his own room; he didn't have proof that Frieza was _spying_ on them, but still, he _tried_ to remain on his guard.

Chi was breathing a little easier as Vegeta closed the door. If her prince trusted this place, then she would have to do the same. She turned around to face him; Vegeta's back was pressed against the door, and in his usual manner, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chi tried to smile, but she couldn't; Vegeta could be pretty scary, and Chi knew he was very powerful. The wise thing to do was to _not_ mess with him.

"Well?" asked Vegeta in a very irritated way; he didn't like to wait, "I thought you had something to tell me."

Chi nodded; it seemed that Vegeta was even more impatient then she thought. "I do," she said before walking closer to Vegeta. "This information must never be learn by Frieza. It would mean trouble for you and Bulma."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Vegeta, somewhat concerned. He wasn't going to show Chi that any of _this_ was getting to him, but he was _somewhat_ worried.

Chi sighed heavily. "He'd have absolute control over your life." She needed to make him understand the gravity of the situation. Knowing how stubborn Prince Vegeta was, it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Frieza have complete control over him? This would never happen. He would never let it happen. Sure, he had to _obey_ him, but his mind, his goals, were still his. Nothing would change that. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he asked, his tone very _angry_. Chi had better have _good _news for him.

Chi looked around the room, and spotted a cardboard box. She walked toward it, and sat down; this was going to be a very long talk, and she would need a lot of patience. "Tell me what you know about the mark," she asked, in a very _surprisingly_ calm tone.

Vegeta scoffed. "I don't _know_ anything. That's why we're here," Chi surely knew how to get on his last nerve; he didn't have time for such foolishness.

Chi almost felt like smiling; Vegeta was _just_ like his father; they were such _impatient_ saiyan. "_Just_ tell me," asked Chi again, never losing her calm. She had dealt with her share of impatient saiyans, she knew how to be around them.

Vegeta sighed heavily, and _sort_ of gave in. "All I know is that everytime we're..." he paused, looking for the right words. "_close_, it usually starts bleeding."

Chi nodded. "So, the bleeding started when you started being around each other?" Vegeta nodded. "How often has it bled so far?"

Vegeta wasn't sure he liked the concern look on Chi's face; it didn't mean anything good. "I don't know. Maybe 4 times. Why? What's going on?" he asked, his anger coming back; he didn't enjoy being left in the dark. Especially when it seemed _important_.

Chi completely ignored his questions; she would deal with everything in it's own time. "I will tell you what this mark is," Vegeta had on expression on that meant; it's about time. Chi sighed heavily; he _was_ going to get angry. "This mark is usually done to deeper a bond between mates."

"But we're not-"

Chi cut him; which she _knew_ she shouldn't do, but she had to finish. Vegeta frowned at her, but still listened; it had better be good since she had so _rudely_ interrupted him."I _know_, but I still need to explain to you what this represent," Chi knew Prince Vegeta would probably be somewhat annoyed with her, but he needed to listen to her for once.

Vegeta didn't reply, but simply scoffed and looked away.

Chi took it as her cue to keep on talking. "You see, this mark links both of the mates' lives together, which means if one of them die, so those the other one."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Kakarot was walking down the halls of the ship; he was looking for Chi. She had been gone for a while now, and he was starting to worry a little. After all, they were on Frieza's ship. As Kakarot was walking, a smell caught his attention. For a moment, he stopped to sniff around. He had smelled this before, on Vegeta-sei, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

It smelled very _sweet_, and very _female._ Of course; it was the smell females had during mating season. Kakarot wasn't affected by it, since he was already mated, but he could still smell it. Why in the world would that smell be in the ship? Kakarot knew for a fact they were nowhere near mating season; Chi and him might have left Vegeta-sei, but he could still keep track of the seasons from Earth. There was something very fishy about this.

Kakarot kept walking in direction of the source of this smell. Maybe Frieza was trying something. As Kakarot kept on walking, he noticed he was getting awfully close to the Prince's room. Could it be... Bulma? It sure smelled like she was in the room, and the scent seemed to be coming from the room. But, even if it was her, she wasn't suppose to _smell_ that way. He wasn't even sure her body should be producing this scent. After all, Bulma hadn't really spent a long time on their home planet, and her body might not even _realize_ when mating season was, since she had never been through one on Vegeta-sei. Heck, he didn't even know if mating season was possible outside of their planet.

The more Kakarot thought about it, the more he thought Frieza had something to do with this. That bastard. Sure, he didn't have the biggest affection for Bulma, but still, he didn't enjoy Frieza messing around with her like she was some sort of lab monkey. Kakarot decided to confirm his suspicions by going inside the room. Once he reached the door, he knocked, and waited.

After a few minutes, Bulma opened the door, and she didn't look quite please to see him. "What?" she asked in a very harsh tone. Had he _finally_ decided to come, and talk to her? He hadn't said one word to her since he came back. Bulma felt like he owed her some sort of apology.

Kakarot didn't really answer, and simply walked in. Of course, if Vegeta had been inside, he wouldn't have done such a thing, but he had sensed long before he knocked that the Prince was not inside. He was supposed to be Bulma's father after all, and he could come in if he wanted to.

Bulma didn't seem to appreciate his lack of _respect_, and stood behind him, the door still opened. She was frowning, and she was at loss for words. Who the hell did he think he was, just walking in like this? He had walked out on her 16 years ago, and he couldn't just walked back in like this! Bulma was furious as she slammed the door. "Can I help you?" she asked before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Honestly, she was spending way too much time with Vegeta.

Kakarot still remained silent, as he walked closer to her, still smelling around. There was no doubt that the smell was coming from Bulma. One thing was off about it though. It didn't _exactly_ smell like the scent females had during mating season. Maybe he was able to differentiate them because he _wasn't_ affected by the scent. Kakarot was pretty sure there was a little difference with the smells. One thing though; was Vegeta affected by this? He wasn't around, and Kakarot wondered if Vegeta would have been able to leave if he was affected by this. After all, this scent was pretty strong and appealing, but then again, his Prince was very stubborn, so it was hard to tell.

He could clearly feel Bulma's eyes on him, but he didn't care. "Is Prince Vegeta acting strangely around you?"

Bulma was taken by surprise by his question. He hadn't seen her or talk to her in 16 years, and this is all he had to say to her? Ask her about Vegeta? Well, _Prince _Vegeta. Bulma scoffed; this was unbelievable! "What?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes; she wasn't that dumb. "I said, is Prince Vegeta acting strangely around you?"

Why in the world would he want to know that? Had Vegeta been acting differently lately? He was still an ass, and a jerk, so she didn't think so. Well, the last time they talked, he did ask her how she felt, and all those weird questions before storming off. "I guess, a little," said Bulma, as she tried to recall their conversations. That had been the last time she had seen him of the whole day. Where the heck was he? He had been gone for a while now.

As Bulma remained absent-minded, Kakarot figured he had nothing else to do in this room, and decided to leave. Bulma jumped slightly when she heard the door close. He left? He _freaking_ left? She was looking at the door, feeling like an idiot. How could she have let him leave without a confrontation! She sighed heavily; she was such a _baka_.

There was one thing though; she thought Kakarot felt guilty, but maybe he didn't care at all. After all, Chi had cried, and talked to her, but he simply didn't care. He only came to see her because he wanted informaiton about _Prince_ Vegeta. Why wouldn't he care about his own daughter? Bulma felt confused, and somewhat hurt. At least she knew Chi _cared_ somewhat, sort of, maybe.

Bulma sighed heavily as she walked over to the bed. And where in the world was Vegeta? It wasn't like him to leave for so long! It's not like they had a huge fight or anything, heck, she didn't even understand _why_ he had walked away. They had fought more than that before, only to end up making out or something like that.

Maybe she should go look for him. After all, maybe something happened, and since Vegeta wasn't really a big _talker_, he had been angry, because it was his only way to let it out. But then again, Bul;ma wasn't sure she could go look for him; it would feel like she was crawling back. Well, maybe she could just _take a walk_ and maybe happen to run into him in the process right? She didn't have to talk to him, she would simply make sure he is fine.

Bulma sighed; Vegeta would be the end of her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_If one of them die, so does the other_. Chi's words were echoing inside Vegeta's head. He had never heard of such a thing before. But wait, so if he _ever_ was to mate with Bulma, that meant that their lives would be linked together that they wanted it or not, since she already had the mark. Was the same thing applying now? Even though they weren't mated, if one of them die, would the other one follow? No that couldn't be right. If this mark is used to deeper the bond, then, if there's no bond, it doesn't apply, right?

Chi noticed the worried look on Vegeta's face, and knew that probably a milion things were going through his head. She knew she could probably answer a couple of his questions. "No."

Vegeta was brought back to reality by the sound of Chi's voice. "No, what?"

She smiled at him, which annoyed Vegeta. "No, if you are not mated, then the mark doesn't _work_. If she dies, you won't die, and vice-versa."

Vegeta was breathing a little easier. "So, as long as I'm not mated to her, everything will be fine?" Sure it would be hard, but to spare his, and her life, he could wait until Frieza was destroyed. No way he would give that stupid alien twice more chance to kill them. It would be too risky to have their lives linked. Of course, Frieza didn't know this, but if he ever tried to kill one of them, they would both die which would probably make him very happy.

"I wish things were that simple," said Chi as her smile disappeared, "You see, the mark remains a _mating_ mark," said Chi before letting out a sigh.

"What does that mean?" asked Vegeta, slightly worried. Did that mean that Bulma and him were sort of _mated_ already?

"It's like an incomplete bond," said Chi before closing her eyes in fear of Vegeta's reaction. She knew that he would at least understand those words. He had been young when Vegeta-sei was destroyed, but he knew the basics.

Vegeta felt his heart stop. "How can that be?" An incomplete bond? That wouldn't make any sense! They hadn't gone _anywhere_ near anything that would initiate the start of a bond. Even that stupid mark couldn't be enough. It had _to not_ be enough.

Chi sighed heavily; how could she explain this to him, when it was still a little confusing for herself. "Do you know how this mark is made?" Vegeta shook his head. "It is made of your hair, and blood. A _part_ of you is marked in her skin, forever. Your blood was _mixed_ in her."

Vegeta pinched his lips together; this was all none-sense. He had never agreed to such a thing, how could this even happen? Shouldn't either his or Bulma's conscent be involve in this. How did she get the mark in the first place anyway? He sighed heavily. "You are absolutely _sure_ that this is an incomplete bond?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

Chi nodded. "Yes."

Vegeta stood there, thinking for a few seconds, realizing what this meant. "So, you are telling me, that if we do not complete this bond, Bulma will die?"

Chi felt her whole heart being crushed by his words. "I'm afraid so. Trust me, my Prince, I wouldn't say such things about my daughter's fate if I wasn't sure."

Vegeta was trying to keep himself under control, but it was hard since this whole situation was completely out of his control. If this bond wasn't completed, Bulma would die, if he did complete it, then both of their lives were in constant danger because their lives were linked. He sighed heavily; he _knew _it. Right before Chi even said a word, that this kind of things _always_ happened to him.

"Why now?" asked Vegeta in anger. "She always had that mark. Why didn't it do this before?"

"Because you weren't aren't each other enough. The mark didn't react since your presence beside her was lacking," at least, that's what Chi concluded.

"How long do we have?" Maybe, he could save some time, maybe they would get rid of Frieza _before_ they had to complete their bond.

Chi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not quite certained, but she has bled quite a few times. You should have a couple of months, if nothing rushed the mating."

Once again, Vegeta pinched his lips together. If _nothing_ rushed the mating? Would mating season be considered as _rushing_? Vegeta sighed heavily. "What exactly do you mean by _rushing_ the mating?"

Chi was getting quite concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned. She didn't think anything wrong could rush them into mating. If they stayed somewhat apart, and would avoid any _close_ contact, they should be fine. Nothing should interfer; then why didn't she like the look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Mating season _would_ rush them into mating. Heck, he had almost bitten her earlier, and they weren't even _doing_ it for crying out loud! Heck, she wasn't even awake! How would it be when she would be awake, and actually participate? There's no way he would be able to control himself, and on top of that, maybe the mating hormones, or whatever was causing the scent, were affecting her body too. What if it shorten their time? Could he let Bulma die?

Vegeta sighed heavily, before rubbing the side of his head, with his thumb and index. "Yes, we have a problem."

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was looking around in the control center. His eyes were glued on every cameras; where in the world was that monkey? He had seen him with Bulma earlier, and now he was completely gone, no trace of him! How could he had missed him? Surely, Vegeta couldn't hide from him!

But, Vegeta wasn't the only monkey missing; Bulma's mother was missing too. Frieza sighed heavily; this couldn't mean anything good. If they were both missing, Frieza had a feeling they were together, and not for a good reason. Vegeta was such an idiot; he shouldn't be gone to a secret rendez-vous with Bulma's mother, he should be _mating_ with Bulma. Why wasn't anything right anymore? Things had been going so _great_ for him lately!

Nappa had made it clear that Bulma's scent had changed, and that _Kakarot_ had confirmed it too. It was also more than evident that mated saiyans were not attracted by the smell. Well, maybe they were; Kakarot was her father after all. Still, that detail wasn't important, what mattered was that Vegeta was supposed to be mating with Bulma. Frieza sighed heavily; Vegeta was really doing his best to disobey him.

Frieza had used his scouter to call in Zarbon a few minutes ago, and he was still waiting for his to show up. Frieza hoped Zarbon had a good excuse for taking so long; Frieza was very aggravated and impatient right now, and he did not want to wait for an idiot to show up. Finally, the door of the control center opened, revealing the late Zarbon. He rushed in, and bowed in front of Frieza.

"My apology," said Zarbon, before looking at Lord Frieza; Zarbon knew he was in a lot of trouble, "It will not happen again, Sir."

Frieza would deal with his lateness later, right now he needed Zarbon's help, which meant he needed him in one piece. He would punish Zarbon later for not putting him as a priority, and considering his mood, it wasn't going to be a _nice_ punishment. "I need you to find Vegeta, and that other female saiyan."

"Bulma?"

Frieza was losing his temper; could he really be that stupid? "No, you _idiot._ That dark-haired one," Frieza sighed; he needed more competent people working for him. Frieza grabbed Zarbon by the neck and lifted him in the air. "They seemed to have _both_ disappeared, and I can't find them." Then, Frieza threw Zarbon carelessly on the ground.

"I will find them for you, my Lord," said Zarbon as he got up from the floor, looking very unaffected by what happened.

Frieza rolled his eyes; Zarbon could be _so_ annoying sometimes, but at least he usually was a good servant. "When you find them, bring me Vegeta. I need to have a little talk with that _monkey_." Frieza smirked at the thought of what he would do to Vegeta.

Zarbon smiled; Frieza didn't seem in a good mood, which meant that Vegeta was in a for a good beating. "It would be my pleasure, Sir," said Zarbon, before turning around to go execute his orders.

Frieza watched him leave the room, a smirk on his face. It was more than obvious that he had been way too soft on Vegeta; he was disobeying him more, and more lately. Maybe it was time to remind him, who was in control. Obviously, having more saiyans on the ship had made him feel more like a _prince_.

One day, Vegeta would need to realize that, his people were gone, and that he was now working for him, Lord Frieza. When Frieza would have reached his goals, he wouldn't need those monkeys anymore. They were too disobediant; he never knew when they would turn around, and try to rebel against him. Their kind was way too proud for their own good, which had caused their death. If only they hadn't think so high of themselvs, if only they hadn't believed they could destroy him.

Frieza smirked at the memories he had of destroying Vegeta-sei; how entertaining it had been. He still remembered how Vegeta had acted so unaffected by the whole thing, it had been also very _nice_ to watch. The pride prince not reacting to the death of his people. Frieza sighed in contentement.

Hopefully, Zarbon would come back with them soon, so he could put some _sense_ into Vegeta, so that his plan would go on. It had been stuck at the same place for a while now, and if those two monkeys didn't mate soon, he would lose it. It was quite irritating, since he couldn't force them with threats. If he threaten to kill one of them, and they didn't do it, he would be stuck. He couldn't kill neither of them because then, there would be no mating.

He had no used to have Bulma mate with Nappa; he wasn't strong, or even intelligent. He was a complete idiotic sheep. Plus, what would he get from Nappa? Nothing. Vegeta was strong, and having _him_ was useful. Also, Vegeta had somewhat of a brain, which in battle was good.

Of course, he only kept Bulma because she was the last un-mated female. Sure, now he had another one, but she was old, and used. Plus, she already had a mate. He couldn't do anythign with those two; on top of that, they weren't even _that_ strong. Compared to Vegeta, they were pretty weak, but compared to his other warriors, they were decent.

Frieza at least knew that they were stronger than Nappa; both the male, and the female. Although, it wasn't too hard to be stronger than Nappa. That idiot wasn't doing anything of his whole day except wait for Vegeta's orders. Well, now _his_ orders, but still. Frieza smirked; he had a lot to take out, hopefully, Vegeta would be there soon.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi felt her heart beat faster. "What do you mean, we have a problem?" She had seen the hesitation in Vegeta's eyes about the mating _before_ Frieza was dead. Now, what if he let her die? She could never let such a thing happen!

"Aparently, it's _mating season_," said Vegeta before letting out a groaned. This was all very bad news.

Mating season? She hadn't really kept track of that, but she knew it _could be _possible. She woud need to ask Kakarot to be sure, he had been a little more obsess over Vegeta-sei than she had over the years, maybe he knew. That didn't change the fact that if it was mating season, if Bulma was producing those hormones, it only meant trouble. "If it is the case, then..."

Vegeta fought the urge to break her neck. Why did she stop like that in the middle of her sentence; this _was _important. "Then _what?_" he asked, his patience short.

Chi took a deep breath. "Then, she doesn't have very long. _You_ don't have very long to make your decision." Somehow, she _wanted_ to believe Vegeta would make the right decision. She wouldn't let her little girl die without a fight!

"How long are we talking about here?" asked Vegeta has he was starting to get a headache. Before Bulma's parents showed up, he _didn't know_ he had all those problems. Maybe they should have blown up with Earth; ignorance truly was a bliss.

"Weeks," said Chi beofre shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe less."

Vegeta didn't like this; he had to make a decision, and soon. Of course, it wouldn't affect him, but if he didn't Bulma would die. Could he let Bulma die? Why was he stuck with such a problem? Was it easy to get a mark like this? How did _she _get it! "Why does she have my name marked on her back?" Whoever did the mark had to know this would happen.

Chi looked down at the ground; did she really have to be the one to tell him? Obviously, this would anger him. "Your parents are behind the mark."

Chi had felt Vegeta tensed up a little. "My parents?" They had done this to Bulma? "Why her?"

Chi rolled her eyes; hadn't he figured it out by now? "Bulma is a blue saiyan, and they thought she would be a perfect fit for you. She would be very strong, and the only one in her kind. They choose her as your mate for you. They didn't tell you because they knew you wouldn't be too happy that they chose for you."

They were afraid of his reaction? Well, it was more than obvious that he would be angry at them for something like this! They had tried to control his life. Heck, he had no choice but to _mate_ her. They hadn't simply _marked _her like you mark an animal, they had created a sort of bond between them. He wouldn't have been able to escape this! How could they have done such a thing.

Chi was somewhat scared of the silence they had installed itself between them. "At first, we thought it was a regular mark..." said Chi, still looking at the ground. "It wasn't until Kakarot smelled _your scent_ from the mark, that we realized it was more than that," she remembered clearly the conversation she had with the King afterwards. "We asked your father about it, and he assured us, it was simply to remind every one that she was yours, and that there was nothing behind it."

Vegeta scoffed. "I don't understand _why_ my father would need to lie. He wsa the King, he could have done it with or without your permission." His father had no need to lie. Why would he have done such a thing? He was supposed to be almighty.

Chi pinched her lips togehter. "Maybe he didn't know either." Chi raised her head, and noticed Vegeta's confused look. "Your mother did the mark. Maybe she was the only who knew."

Vegeta wouldn't be surprise if this was true; his mother was a _bitch_. She despised everyone, and wanted. He didn't really understand _why_ she would have done such a thing though, but he wouldn't be surprise if she had. "Maybe," was his only answer.

Knowing that his parents were behind this didn't help him. They were dead, what could he do? He was still stuck with the same problem; Bulma's life. It was his decision. Would he risk his life, and save hers, or simply let her die, and he could live safely? Vegeta found it hard to believe that he was _actually_ considering risking his own life for the good of someone else. He was pretty sure that before Bulma, he wouldn't have hesitated. This was so _unlike_ him.

Was this suppose to mean something? No. It didn't. Right?

"I'm sorry, my Prince," said Chi, as once again, she avoided looking at him in the eyes. She felt embarassed, and ashamed.

Vegeta scoffed; Bulma's parents were liars too. "You knew all along." He said, almost with a smirk. "Was this _why_ Bulma was so obediant? Was this_ why_ she was so attached to me even before she knew me?"

Chi remained completely silent.

"I'll take that as a _yes_." This was very unbelievable. They both had liars for parents. "You raised her according to what she was going to become. You did a pretty good job," said Vegeta before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Although, I do prefer her feisty, than obediant."

Chi felt her heart being crush again; if Vegeta told Bulma all of this, than her daughter would hate her even mroe than she already did. Of course, she couldn't ask Vegeta to keep this a secret, it was more than obivous that he would tell her he could do whatever he wanted. Chi sighed heavily; she would probably lose her daughter forever over this. Yet, if it could save her life, than it was more than worth it.

"Are you done?" asked Vegeta as he started walking back in direction of the door. Chi nodded, although he couldn't see her; not that he cared.

Vegeta opened the door, and took a look around; it didn't seem like anyone was around. Satisfy, Vegeta walked out of the room, and started to walk back in direction of _his_ room. He certainely had some thinking to do; problem was, he wasn't sure if he could tell Bulma all of this. What was he suppose to say? I may or may not decided to save your life?

Vegeta didn't really care if Chi was out of the room; she could do whatever she wanted. As Vegeta was walking, lost in his thoughts, he felt something grab his arm. When he turned his head to see, he noticed it was Zarbon who was holding him.

"Hey there Vegeta," said Zarbon with an evil smirk.

Vegeta sighed heavily, and pulled his arm away. "What do you want?" This wasn't good; how come Zarbon had came to him, as soon as he had left the room? It was obvious that he had been looking for him.

"Lord Frieza wants to see you," Zarbon turned around to look at Chi. "You can go back on your own, right?"

Chi didn't even answer, she simply walked away, leaving Vegeta behind. Zarbon turned to Vegeta once more, and grabbed his arm again, ready to drag him in front of Frieza. Hopefully, Frieza wouldn't be too angry that it took him so long to find Vegeta. It wasn't his fault the monkey had been hiding so well.

Vegeta was getting him in so much trouble. Good thing Frieza was about to teach him a lesson, and Zarbon hoped Frieza would let him stay, so he could watch.

Seeing Vegeta suffer was the highlight of his day.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

A smirk appearead on Frieza's lips as soon as he saw Zarbon drag Vegeta inside the control center. Wasn't this a great view? The Prince being _drag_. He loved it. Zarbon pushed Vegeta in front of Frieza, and he bowed to his Lord before leaving the room; Frieza hated it when someone was around, watching his punishment. Zarbon wasn't about to get on Frieza's bad side.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," said Frieza as he walked around Vegeta, his arms behind his back. "Do you really hate me that much?" he asked, hiding a smirk.

Vegeta didn't answer, and remained silent, as he got back on his own two feet. Frieza had to be kidding him right? He knew the answer to that question very well. "What do you want, _Frieza_?" He didn't have time to deal with his Frieza and his little games; he had better things to do right now.

Frieza smirked; Vegeta was _so_ easy to annoy, it was almost losing it's entertainement. "So impatient, Vegeta. Why don't you learn to relax a little?"

Vegeta scoffed; he was such an hypocrite. "I said, what do you want?" Frieza was making Vegeta lose his temper, and control. Vegeta was already very on the edge from his conversation with Chi, and he didn't need this.

The _Prince_ could be so boring sometimes; he never wanted to play a little. Frieza sighed, before getting straight to the point. "What were you doing, hiding with your mate's mother?"

Vegeta flinched at the word, _mate_. This wasn't making him any _calmer_. "It's none of your business Frieza." So he was right; Zarbon had been looking for him. Frieza had probably panicked when he couldn't find him or Chi, and he sent Zarbon to find them. It was more than obvious that Frieza feared saiyans, since one little gathering had him so scared. Maybe Vegeta could use that to his advantage.

Frieza walked closer to Vegeta and put his three fingers hand on Vegeta chest, close to his collar. "It _is_ my business, Vegeta." He grabbed Vegeta's collar. "You see, you _belong_ to me, Vegeta. You will _never_ escape." Frieza's claws were starting to dig into Vegeta's skin. "Whatever you do, I will find out." Blood started to drip on Vegeta's shirt. "I _will._" Vegeta didn't even flinched as Frieza digged his claws even further into his skin. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Frieza threw Vegeta violently against the wall. The impact caused a big whole in the wall. Of course, Vegeta wasn't that affected by this; he was a lot stronger than that. A little _collision_ wouldn't bring him down.

"One day, you _will_ fall, Frieza."

Those were Vegeta's last words before walking out of the control center, a big smirk on his face.

Yes, Vegeta knew that one day, he would be responsible for Frieza's death, and he would enjoy every moment of it. He would enjoy making him suffer, and bleed, just like he had done with his people. One day, it would be payback, and even Frieza wouldn't be able to stop it.

Frieza didn't fear his words at all; never would a monkey be able to kill him. He was too powerful for any being, and he would remain in control of the universe, for as long as he would live. Nothing, and nobody would ever stand in his way.

Especially not, Vegeta.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Why had Vegeta been acting so stange, and why did her father care about his attitude? Somehow, Bulma felt like she was left in the dark about something. What was it, that nobody was telling her? She sighed heavily as she let herself lay on the bed. Why couldn't Vegeta share things with her? She had talked to him before, hadn't she? It wasn't so damn hard!

"Get up."

Bulma raised her head, and noticed Vegeta standing in front of the closed door. When the hell had he come in? She didn't even hear anything!

"Get up," repeated Vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes; he was always so impatient. She did as he asked, and as soon as she got up, Vegeta started to walk in her direction, a very serious look on his face. Bulma was starting to wonder if it had anything to do with his reaction earlier, and whatever her father was worried about.

Vegeta put his hands on her hips, and brought her a little closer. Before knew it, her face was against his neck, and his chin was resting on the top of her head.

This was starting to freak her out; it was the second time she had the feeling that Vegeta was _trying_ to hug her. His hands still remained on her hips, holding a tight grip on her skin. Vegeta remained completely silent, which worried Bulma; this wasn't like him. He had seemed so angry when he first came in.

Bulma enjoyed the feeling of his skin; his neck was warm, and soft. She let herself relax a little, since Vegeta was still silent. It was obvious though, that something was wrong. Vegeta wouldn't normally act like this. Bulma listened to his heartbeat; his heart was beating fast.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper, her voice slightly cracking. She had never seen Vegeta like this. Something about him just wasn't right. Bulma could feel it.

Vegeta still remained silent, which made Bulma worry even more. Bulma was about to move her head, but she felt Vegeta's hand on the side of her head, keeping her in place. Vegeta's gesture had been somewhat soft, and Bulma found herself wishing he'd caress her hair, but his hand remained steady on her head. Coming from Vegeta, it would have to do.

She tried to get him to talk once again. "Ve-"

"Just shut up already," said Vegeta as he brought Bulma even closer to his body. Bulma really needed to learn _when_ remain quiet.

Bulma was surprised by his tone which was somewhat harsh; his actions were actually _sweet_. Bulma decided that it was better to just do as he said, and enjoy the moment, because she had a feeling that this was very unsual forVegeta, and he was probably trying for hard right now. What for? She had absolutely no idea.

All she knew was that Vegeta _seemed_ to care, he was sweet, nervous, and his heart was beating extremely fast. Was he nervous because of their closeness? This wasn't exactly the kind of _closeness _they were used to. Although, Bulma would love to be able to get use to this.

Only one thing was bothering Bulma; she wished Vegeta would talk to her, she wished he could open up to her a little more; it would make this whole _thing_ a lot easier; she knew it was a lot to ask.

But,

She would wait. She would wait until he was ready to say something. She raised her arms, and put them around Vegeta's neck. She buried her face in his neck, enjoying his nice smell, and the heat coming from his skin.

She would wait until Vegeta was ready to tell her what was bothering him. She smiled in his neck; one day, she would make him feel secure, one day, he would trust her enough. One day.

If only she knew what Vegeta was keeping for himself, what he had to tell her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_That's it! Well, for now anyways, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than usually so I guess that's good lol! :) It's not quite a cliffhanger like usually, actually I don't even think it's one, which is very shocking for me! Lol, I"m not used to this anymore, and I am all thrown off balance, or something, lol. _

_I thought I'd be nice, and give you guys somewhat of a spoiler! YES! Lol I know its totally new coming from me, but why not try it! Anyways, if you think this last scene was over, you are so wrong my friend! The next chapter will start with that scene, and I think people will like it (NO! Get you dirty mind out of the gutter, you pervets!, LOL) It will be a nice Bulma and Vegeta scene. Anyways, that's it for now. Hope you have a nice week everybody! I'll try!_

_GUESS WHAT, lol, the story has reached 150 000 words! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Lol.  
_

_Love & Review,_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	23. Chapter 22: As Close To Love As It Gets

_Hey! It's me with the weekly update. It's a little later than usually, but that's because I didn't have much time to do writing this week because it was mid-term. I'm completely exhausted, and I got sick, lol. Geeze, I hate school, and I hate winter. Anyway, I guess you don't really want to read me ramble, but you want to read the next chapter, which I have a feeling you will really like :) *laugh evily* I'm crazy, lol. Sigh.. lol.  
_

_Anyways, on with the reviews._

_**ToraNoKo123;** You know what? I think it took me like 10 minutes to get over your review; I was laughing so hard. I mean, I never realized, and put it together, but now that you did, and told me, you know what? You are absolutely right! They are _more_ than wipped. I mean, they're all with humans, yet, their wifes' fury scare the crap out of them. I mean, maybe that's why we don't see couples when we saw Vegeta-sei, because although saiyans are supposed to be warriors, they didn't want to show us how wipe they were to their mates, lol. I guess I gotta make Vegeta wipped now huh? LOL._

_**Silver Shiko;** Lol, well, I'll give you that, it would be a little soap opera, lol. It's just the scene coming was really long, if I continued the last scene of the last chapter, so I wanted to save it for another chapter. And you know not all the saiyans are trying to help each other, I mean Nappa is betraying Vegeta and Kakarot doesn't really give a damn, lol so it's mostly Chi that's trying to help out. I'm glad you felt a lot better about it._

_**XxKuroyoxX;** I know what you mean! There are so many stories I started reading, that I really really liked, and then I found out it's not completed, and last time they updated was like 4 years ago, and it gets me so pissed, lol. Which is why now I mostly researched completed story because at least I know i won't start reading something that will never be completed. _

_**Ashley;** Yes, indeed, Vegeta's mother was completely psycho, lol, but that's no use, I mean there was a chapter about her right? Well, it's Pretty hard for Vegeta to win, I mean there wouldn't be a story if everything was easy right? :P Is that what Frieza wants? That Vegeta care for Bulma? Idontknow! Lol._

**_omnipotent porunga;_**_ OH GOSH. Lol, I laughed hard at that one. LOL I'm so evil; unless I throw another twist, which we all know I will probably do right? I mean, it's me. COME ON. By the way, I mean Vegeta is hot, but I wouldn't mind some ca-carrot juice if that's all I can get, lol ;)_

**_Kao-Misao1728;_**_ Lol, you thought so? Well, a lot of things are going on inside Vegeta's head right now, and the thought of marking her right now, is there trust me, lol. But you will see more of what he decides in this chapter, hopefully you won't be too disappointed. It will be quite... let's say interesting, lol.  
_

_**earlschibiangel;** Well, Kakarot didn't say anything to Bulma right? But he has stuff coming trust me. He won't be all moody and silent the whole story. He will actually help or _not_ the situation, but which one he will do I can't tell. Well, Chi won't really say anything to Kakarot because they had a lot of arguments and fights about Bulma so far, but maybe later in the story Kakarot's reaction to Bulma could change if Vegeta mates with her right ? :P_

_**RikkuKashi;** Lol, I totally agree with you! I love writing those rare sweet moments between them. We gotta enjoy them, lol. Don't worry you will get your wish; more Nappa. He will be coming around, and have his role! Oh he might failed, I mean who knows, maybe Bulma would fall in love with him, and completely forget about Vegeta, who is handsome, sexy and a jerk, but whatever, lol, and go for Nappa. hhmm, I think I was in fantasy land for a second or two, lol ! :P_

_Well, I guess that's it for now :) I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it._

_Copyright: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But I think after over 20 chapters, you all sort of knew that. Lol._

_.  
_

_**Chapter 22: As Close To Love As It Gets  
**_

_**.  
**_

Death. It could be the result of a lot of actions. It could be the end of suffering, or the start. It could be payback, or life following its course. It could be accidental, it could be natural, or it could be a murder.

Vegeta sighed heavily before releasing Bulma. He knew she was expecting an explanation, but truth was, he didn't have one. He couldn't ask her for her opinion, because it was clear she'd want to live. It was his decision alone to make, although it did seem pretty selfish. There she was, standing in front of him, her pretty blue eyes filled with confusion, and he was left without an answer.

Bulma was pouting slightly, which in Vegeta's eyes made her _completely_ irresistible – although he could still resist. He could see in her face that she was dying to know, yet he wasn't sure if he could tell her.

Vegeta was feeling his anger growing, and he did not like that. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do; he felt like everything was slipping away from his control. Vegeta hated when he was not in control. He sighed heavily, in anger. He had to talk to Bulma, but he wasn't very good at this whole conversation thing. Actually, he hated talking, and usually he couldn't stand people.

Vegeta pushed Bulma away from him slightly. "Look, we need to talk," he said, his tone completely neutral.

Bulma was confused about his attitude, but nodded before walking over to the bed. Whatever he had to tell her wasn't going to be easy, and she didn't know why but she had the feeling she would want to sit down before hearing the news. Bulma sat down at the edge of the bed, but Vegeta remained where he was.

"I talked to your mother," said Vegeta, expecting Bulma to yell at him, and get angry.

Surprisingly, Bulma didn't. She remained completely silent; inside, she felt her anger boiling, but she knew that she needed to remain silent. Obviously, whatever he had talked about with her mother was important since he was acting in such a strange way. She would listen to him, then rip his head off. That sounded like a good plan.

Vegeta took Bulma's silence as a sign to keep going. "She told me what the mark was," he said, not looking into Bulma's eyes. He had no idea how he would tell her. He wasn't exactly good with words, and he wasn't one to try to ease a bad news on someone to avoid hurting them. Vegeta sighed heavily. "If we don't mate," Vegeta stopped, and looked at Bulma straight in the eyes. She _knew_ it. "If we don't mate, you'll die."

Bulma pinched her lips together. Die? Well, she always had a feeling that the mark would cause something bad since it would bring her pain, and it was often bleeding, but death? "How long?" asked Bulma, not knowing what else to ask.

"Weeks, maybe less," said Vegeta, surprised that Bulma didn't seem more shocked than this.

"Why?" asked Bulma bluntly.

Vegeta sighed before walking closer to her. "I can't explain that here," he said looking around the room.

Bulma nodded, understanding; there wasn't much places in the ship they could trust, and she knew he didn't want Frieza to hear this piece of information. Bulma concluded that it was very important. She sighed heavily; she had _only_ weeks to live. Less than a month. She raised her head, and looked into Vegeta's eyes; she couldn't see an answer. Would he let her die? Bulma knew that Vegeta had his say in this, because mating was _important_, but if he didn't do it, she would die.

Bulma felt her whole heart being crushed; this was it. If there was any chance at all that Vegeta cared about her, then now was the time. If he did have some sort of feelings for her, he would not let her die right? Yet Bulma could clearly see the doubt in his eyes, and he was being unusually quiet, which meant he was thinking. He hadn't even insult her so far! It was pretty out of character for him, which meant he was focus on making a decision.

She didn't know why, but she felt hurt by the fact that Vegeta had to think about this. He didn't just rush to her side, and said that he would save her. He was considering letting her die. Bulma closed her eyes to prevent the tears; he didn't need to see her cry. Anyway, what was she expecting? This was Vegeta after all. She couldn't hope he had changed who he was in such a short amount of time. Had she really hope he changed for her? She almost felt like laughing at herself; she could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Look-" started Vegeta, but Bulma cut him.

She shook her head. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything," she said, trying her best to prevent her voice from breaking. She sighed heavily. "It's _your_ decision right?" she asked a little bitter. "It's _my_ life, but _your_ decision," she said, her tone now angry. How ridiculous did that sound? _He_ could chose if she dies or not?

Vegeta wanted to snap at her, yet he couldn't exactly bring himself to. She had every right to be angry, and she had every right to feel upset. He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately it is." All his life, his only goal was to beat Frieza, yet he didn't know if mating with Bulma would help him, or make him weaker. Could he really take that chance? Could he maybe give it all up just for Bulma?

Bulma might not realize it, but this was killing him. He had never felt this confuse before, or this torn apart. He knew he should be able to make his decision, and usually the decision would be to remain stronger, yet, this time it didn't seem as simple. As much as he hated it, he had grown, _accustomed_, to Bulma. He hated himself for that. He shouldn't have a weakness, yet it was clear now that he was developing one. Shouldn't he stop it before it's too late?

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts when Bulma got up from the bed. "Well, let me know when _you've_ decided what to do with _my_ life," said Bulma with a bitter tone. Before Vegeta could replied, she walked out of the room.

For the first time, since he got in the room, Vegeta actually took conscience of his surrounding; Bulma's scent was lingering around. Until now, he hadn't paid attention, because his mind was focused, but now that he smelled around, her scent was all over. He growled; this wasn't helping either. What if he decided not to mate with her, but his instincts betrayed him? He hadn't been quite _alone_ with her since her smell changed; could he keep his control?

After all, last time, he had initiated a proposal, when he had left a mark on her neck. Who knew what could happen now if Bulma was awake? Plus if he was affected by her scent, maybe Bulma would use that to _arouse_ him, and make sure she keeps her life.

But Bulma wasn't like that.

Vegeta sat on the bed, where Bulma had been sitting previously, and put his head between his hands; he was _screwed_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

"That little brat!" screamed Frieza before pushing his keyboard.

Vegeta was a lot more stubborn than he had expected him to be! Frieza despised him! Finally, he had something else helping him to mate those two monkeys, and Vegeta would consider letting Bulma die? He was even more stupid than he looked! Frieza knew he shouldn't let his anger get to him, but Vegeta knew how to hit his bad nerve. He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes! Something needed to be done.

Frieza sighed heavily, before calling Nappa. His only solution now was to use his spy to get to Vegeta. Sure, Nappa was an idiot, but Vegeta trusted him right? Maybe Nappa could convince him that mating was the right thing to do. Vegeta seemed confused, which was something Frieza had never seen; if he could put some more doubts in his head, then Vegeta would give up, and mate.

A few minutes later, Nappa entered the room, and bowed in front of Frieza. "You called me?" he asked slightly nervous. He was still a little scared of getting caught by Vegeta or another saiyan. After all, this was a betrayal.

Frieza nodded. "I need you to talk to Vegeta. Apparently that idiot rather let that female saiyan die instead of mating with her," said Frieza, his tone filled with anger. Vegeta was such an idiot.

Nappa could not believe this! He would die to have sex with Bulma, and Vegeta was throwing it away! He was actually betraying his people just to get Bulma! Vegeta was making him very angry at this moment. He didn't deserve Bulma, he shouldn't have her. Nappa growled. "I'll do it," he said, hissing through his teeth. He should be the first one to have Bulma, not Vegeta. Unfortunately, Nappa knew this had to be done. Why? He wasn't sure, but as long as he was getting Bulma in the end, it was fine.

Frieza smiled; those monkeys were really too easy to fool. He wondered how they had survived for so long before he destroyed them. "Make sure he mates with her. Once you leave, I want you to keep guard to make sure _they do it_," said Frieza, his tone very serious.

Nappa nodded. "Don't worry, Vegeta will give in. He won't resist her scent very long," said Nappa with a smirk. Vegeta _was_ pretty good; Nappa wasn't sure he would have lasted long with Bulma's intoxicating scent.

"You better be right," said Frieza, his voice filled with warning. He would not let his plan fail because of Nappa. "Now, leave, I have other things to deal with."

Nappa, left right away, getting ready to complete his mission. He wouldn't fail to keep his one goal in mind; power, and Bulma.

Frieza turned around, and looked at his cameras. At least he had learned one piece of information; the mark on Bulma's back was very important, and apparently, Vegeta didn't want him to know about it. That was probably what he was discussing with that other saiyan, when Zarbon found him. Whatever it was, it was probably a key element, and Frieza would need to find out. Not now though; he didn't want to upset Vegeta just yet. He needed them to mate first, then he would try to find out.

A smirk appeared on Frieza's lips; Vegeta would succumb to his instincts. He_ had_ to.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta groaned when he heard a door on the knock; it was obvious it wasn't Bulma or she would have come in. He didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, and he was very short-tempered, and would probably break someone's neck. When the person knocked again, Vegeta groaned again, louder this time. Who the fuck was it? Why wasn't the person getting the hint? Vegeta sighed before getting up, and walking in direction of the door.

He was more than angry when he opened the door, and found Nappa standing there. That stupid idiot! What in the world was he doing there? He was probably the last person in the world that Vegeta wanted to see right now.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta, anger more than obvious in his voice.

Nappa had a huge smile on his face, pretending he didn't know what was going on. "I thought you might want to train," asked Nappa very casually.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; didn't Nappa have a life, or something else to do except being a pain in his ass? "No, I have other things to deal with right now," said Vegeta, ready to slam the door in Nappa's face.

Nappa stopped the door from closing with his hands. "What is it? Maybe I can help?" he asked in a tone that sounded very fake.

Vegeta was quite surprised by the question. This didn't sound like Nappa at all. Either Nappa was really bored out of his mind, or something else was going on. "It's none of your business," said Vegeta deciding he wouldn't share. Why would he tell Nappa what's going on in his life? It didn't concern him!

Nappa nodded, trying to not let his anger get to him. He had to pretend everything was just _fine_. "Is it Bulma?"

Vegeta felt his blood boil inside his veins. That idiot was really pushing the wrong buttons. "What about her?" he asked in anger.

Nappa shrugged his shoulders. "I passed her in the hall earlier, she seemed very," Nappa stopped, he was about to say angry, but a better plan came up in his mind, "sad," he added, smirking interiorly.

Vegeta's curiosity had been awoken. "Sad?" Surely she couldn't be sad; Bulma was probably angry, and screaming insults at him. Bulma wouldn't be sad, she would be upset, and beyond pissed off right?

"She was crying," Maybe that would get Vegeta thinking, "She tried to hide it, but I could smell the tears," said Nappa, proud of himself for coming up with such a good story.

Vegeta knew why she was crying, but he didn't expect her to react that way. Well, he wasn't going to feel bad about right? Why should he care? He wanted to let her die anyway right? It didn't matter if she felt broken, and sad right now. He shouldn't care. He _didn't_ care.

"So, what's it to me?" asked Vegeta, trying to be complete detached.

Nappa felt his anger rise once again. He should forget about all this, and pinned that damn bluehaired saiyan in a corner. Then, he'd show her who's the man between Vegeta and him. This was so useless. "Nothing," said Nappa before looking away.

"Then stop wasting my time," said Vegeta before slamming the door in his face.

Well, one thing was for sure, Nappa hadn't help his situation! Why in the world did he feel even more confuse now? He knew Bulma cared; she always did. It was a weakness, and he knew it. Then why did he feel the same why? Why should he care what happens to her? Sure she was the only female saiyan alive, well unmated anyway, but that shouldn't give her such a big power on him should it? There was no way Bulma could mean _more_ than that to him, right?

Vegeta sighed heavily. Great, Nappa had destroyed all the progress he made while Bulma was gone. Vegeta grabbed a lamp that was beside him, and threw it against the wall in anger. He was so sick and tired of this. He was tired of Frieza, of this ship, of all those problems.

Vegeta let himself fall on the bed.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was walking down the hall, not a tear on her face. She told herself she wouldn't cry, and so far she had been able to keep it up. After all, it shouldn't matter that Vegeta didn't care; she always knew he wouldn't. Well, not always. She used to think he was everything, she used to think he would save her. This illusion was long gone; it left the day he found out about her, and still didn't care.

All those years she had lived an illusion, and for what? When the dream finally came true, it was all a nightmare. Bulma sighed; then why did it _matter_? She was no fool; she knew she cared more than she let herself believe. Maybe things were better when she didn't know him, and when he didn't know her. Her life had a purpose, and she had a whole fairytale that helped her going. Now, where was it? What was her purpose to keep doing this?

Bulma keep feel the tears coming, and she rubbed her eyes with her fists, opening they would go away. All the dreams she had about Vegeta being this great man, they were false, yet inside of her, she still hoped he could care. Maybe. One day.

She sighed heavily; she was being so ridiculous. Plus, she shouldn't run away from Vegeta, what kind of saiyan did that make her? A coward one. She wouldn't let Vegeta get the best of her; Bulma decided it was time for her to go back in the room. Plus, if that made Vegeta uncomfortable, it would be a good thing.

Determined, Bulma walked back towards the room, only to stop in front of the door. She needed to pull herself together; she would not break down in front of Vegeta. As a matter of face, she would pretend she is not bothered by this at all; she was going to ignore him. It seemed like the best solution.

Bulma pushed the door open, and was surprised to find the room _dark_. All the lights were turned off, and from what she could see, Vegeta was sleeping. She didn't realize she had been gone for so long; she had been so upset, that she had lost track of time. Bulma closed the door behind her, and walked over to the bed. She sat down, and removed her shoes, a little upset. It was obvious Vegeta wasn't affected by this; that's why he could _sleep_.

Bulma wanted to rip his neck off, or something, but decided to keep herself control. She slide under the cover, and turned her back to Vegeta. They were both sleeping on their sides, their backs facing each other. Bulma sighed heavily before closing her eyes; this would be a long night. She wasn't even sure she would be able to sleep.

Vegeta wasn't sure if he could fall asleep either. The only thing he was focused on was Bulma, and she was making this very hard. Did she know how she smelled? Her scent was driving him crazy. Vegeta hadn't been able to see her face when she came in, so he couldn't tell if she was sad or upset; he didn't want to find out. Vegeta hated that she was close; it wasn't helping him. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her. He shook his head; he needed his self control.

He could feel the warmth coming from her body, and he could smell her arousal. Well, either she was aroused, or her scent smelled like she was. He was very confused right now, and wasn't sure what was going on. He noticed though that her respiration were steady. Did it mean she was asleep? Could she really fall asleep that easily? Nappa had told him how much she had cried, surely she hadn't gotten over it that easily. He knew Bulma, she should have tried to fight with him when she came inside the room. And it didn't matter if she thought he was sleeping or not; she usually wouldn't care. Either she was exhausted, or she was faking it.

Although, if Bulma was faking, Vegeta had no idea why she would that. She should be trying to get him to mate with her right? It surprised him how Bulma seemed to not be fighting for her life. Is she expecting him to make the decision? The _right_ decision? Surely, she wouldn't leave the matter in his hands right? Vegeta sighed again.

If she could sleep, so could he, right?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Apparently, Vegeta couldn't sleep.

He wasn't laying on his side anymore, but on his back, staring at the ceiling. Also, Bulma's scent was driving him close to the edge. At first, he stopped breathing through his nose, but that hadn't help since breathing through his mouth made him _taste_ her.

Why in the world was everything against him?

Vegeta sighed heavily before turned his head to the side so he could look at Bulma. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping, and her back was still facing him. Bulma had a shirt on, leaving no skin for Vegeta to see, but he could still picture it. He desperatly wanted to run his fingers over her warm smooth skin. Vegeta cursed himself mentally; he was doing it again. It was obvious to say he had been hard for the past hour.

Vegeta couldn't help it, but sniffed her scent once more. It was intoxicating, yet he loved it. Everything around him smelled like her, and made him want her even more. That's when the thought of being _without_ her hit him. Could he get use to life without Bulma?

The Prince sighed heavily before approaching Bulma's body. She looked so peaceful, he wasn't sure he could disturb her. Vegeta gently slide his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Vegeta was surprised by his _cuddliness_, but it couldn't be helped. Vegeta rested his head in the crook of her neck, burying his face there.

"I can't," he said in a whisper.

He knew Bulma might be asleep, and she couldn't hear him, but he would still say it. At least, he would have it off his chest.

"I want to _not_ care, and let you die," he said a little louder this time, "but I can't," he said, his voice returning into a whisper.

Vegeta paused, waiting to see if Bulma would say something, but she remained silent. He still didn't know if she was awake or not. "Why?" he said, continuing, "Why can't I let you go?" He sighed heavily. "You're annoying, you're loud, you're moody, you always get upset." Yet, he couldn't let her die. "And yet, I still can't. I hate you for this."

Vegeta felt Bulma move, and she turned around to look at him. Surely, him saying he hated her wasn't quite a love declaration, yet to Bulma it was one. You just couldn't expect Vegeta to pour his feelings out, and scream _I love you_. Just by him saying he couldn't let her die, Bulma felt herself melt inside. She wasn't sure if he meant he loved her, but she knew he at least cared enough to _want_ her around. It was enough.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to say, and having talked to her like this, it made him feel vulnerable, and it wasn't something he enjoyed. But, before he could do anything else, Bulma pressed her lips against his.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could feel a strong feeling coming from her kiss, and before he knew it, he was returning the kiss. Vegeta put his hand on the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in between her long blue hair, and push her face closer to his, if that was even possible. He was hungry for her, and he showed it by devouring her mouth with a wild kiss. As Bulma was getting caught up in the kiss, Vegeta used that occasion to position himself on the side, with Bulma semi-under him. The Prince let his hand run down her leg all the way down, before coming back up, stopping on her thigh. Slowly, Vegeta let his fingers entered inside her short, and massaged the inside of her thigh; her smooth skin felt like it was on fire.

As Vegeta sniffed her smell once again, he could feel his arousal grow even stronger. Bulma suppressed a moan as she felt fingers on her inner thigh. Vegeta noticed it, and smirked. His lips left Bulma's lips, before meeting with her skin. Slowly, Vegeta licked the inside of her thigh, causing Bulma to moan slightly.

Bulma was breathing was faster, and faster, causing her chest to rise up and down rapidly. As Bulma felt Vegeta's tongue once more, she ran her fingers in his wild black hair, pinching her lips together. Vegeta pulled away, and rubbed her tight with his hands, as he positioned himself on top of her. Bulma's knees were against each other, causing her legs to be trapped between Vegeta's. He bent down, he licked her collarbone, before pressing his knee against her leg. Bulma responded by opening her legs, so Vegeta could position himself between them.

His shorts sure were starting to feel _tight_.

Bulma felt like her whole head was dizzy; this was really happening. She knew this was part of why she was breathing so fast, but she couldn't help her nervousness. This seemed like such a big step, she wasn't sure what to do. Vegeta seemed to know what he was doing though. She swore to Kami that if anyone interrupted, she would blow them to pieces. Literally.

Vegeta captured Bulma's lips with his own, not wasting anytime to let his tongue invade her mouth, and twirl with hers. He let his hands feel her body, and it was obvious that she had way too much clothes on. Vegeta put his hands on her hips, and then proceed to lift her shirt, which Bulma didn't argue. Soon enough, Vegeta could feel her hard nipple under his touch, and he growled.

Bulma felt like there was a puddle of mush inside of her stomach as Vegeta did that sound. It was turning her on even more. Both Vegeta and Bulma were shirtless now, and Bulma could enjoy his sculpted body as she ran her fingers down his chest, scratching him with her nails. She wanted this, she wanted him. Her whole body was craving for his touch. Vegeta was trying to be as slow as he could, but her scent was driving him crazy.

Vegeta went down a little, and licked her stomach, from her bellybutton all the way up to her breasts, causing Bulma to ache her back. She wasn't suppressing her moans as much now, simply because she couldn't focus. Bulma felt Vegeta's tail wrap around her waist, and she loved the feeling of his furry tail against her skin. Vegeta was trying to keep her in place, as he let his hands slide all the way down to her rear, squeezing it slightly.

Bulma would drive him over the edge.

He wouldn't let anything stop them this time.

Vegeta was surprised when he felt Bulma's hands on his short, trying to pull them down. Vegeta smirked before bending down, and whispering into her ear, "Nobody will stop us this time," he said, almost as a warning.

Bulma nodded, as if she was letting him know she already knew that.

Vegeta decided to save Bulma some trouble, and pulled his short down by himself. Bulma almost gasped, and Vegeta smirked before going back on top of her. He kissed the back the side of her neck, where he would leave his mark. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his attention back to her face. She started to kiss him hungrily, as her arousal grew. The tension, the passion, in the room was too much even for Bulma. This time was the right one; it felt right. Bulma knew they wouldn't be stopped. Also, judging by the look on Vegeta's face, nothing could stop him.

Vegeta let the tip of his finger run down Bulma's naked back, before he started caressing her soft skin. As his tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth, he started to play with her short, trying to get them off. Bulma could feel him trying to pull away from her lips, but she tried to stop him; she felt herself losing control, and all she wanted to do was to lose herself in his kisses, and his touches. She wanted to taste every part of him.

When Vegeta slightly pulled away, Bulma took the occasion to slightly nibble his ear, and then let her tongue out, so she could lick his skin, all from behind his ear to his jawline. Bulma let her hands slide down his chest, and his abs, before stopping very low.

Vegeta smirked before pulling away from her. He bent down slightly, and captured the fabric of her short between his teeth, and pulled her short down, with his teeth.

The scent that hit Vegeta's nose once she was naked, almost made him dizzy with desire. He hurried to press their naked bodies together, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. As Vegeta kissed a spot on her shoulder, he found out it was a rather sensitive spot, as Bulma moan louder than he had heard her moan before. He smirked, and slightly nibbled the skin of her sensitive spot, causing Bulma to press her body against his. Vegeta could feel her hard nipple against his chest, before he licked Bulma's neck once more.

Bulma knew this was it. The moment they had came to share so many times. This time would be the right one. She could feel her heart beat fast against her rib cage, and she knew she still had some doubt as to know if she was ready. Although, according to her mother and Vegeta, if they didn't mate, she would die. Bulma's doubts were soon gone, when she felt Vegeta's mouth on her breast; surely something wrong wouldn't feel this good right?

Bulma moaned, and Vegeta let his hand run down her ass, and squeezed it hard. He loved touching Bulma's body, but this was killing him; there would be other time, but now he was on the edge of losing it.

As Vegeta continued to caress her breasts, his mouth went up to devour her neck, which caused Bulma to moan right in Vegeta's ear. He couldn't take this anymore. Vegeta's hand left Bulma's breast as he positioned himself properly between her legs. All the sudden, Bulma felt the whole heat of her body going to her face, as she felt the moment coming. Vegeta was looking at her straight in the eyes.

Bulma was the one to break the eye contact as she closed her eyes, before wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck. She brought his chest against her, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Her eyes were closed shut tightly as she prepared herself for the pain.

And it came.

Bulma winced slightly as she felt it, and her grip on Vegeta grew tighter. Vegeta could not believe; this time, it was happening, nobody was_ fucking_ interrupting them. It was about time for crying outloud. He was trying to be slow, as he felt Bulma's grip grew tighter by the minute. Then, Bulma started to slowly relax in his arms, and he took it as the sign to keep going.

After a while, Bulma thought she was in another world. This had to be the most amazing experience of her whole freaking life. She was pretty that by now, she had woken up the whole freaking ship with her loud scream, but she didn't care. Her nails were digging into Vegeta's back, as he was trying to keep _some_ self-control. Bulma was causing him to lose it, but it could not end now.

Soon enough, Bulma felt her whole body go into shock, and she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. Vegeta could sense the grip she had around him, and bent down slightly, licking a certain spot on her neck. Before Bulma knew it, Vegeta bite down on her neck, _twice_. Bulma felt a feeling of power overwhelm her, as if she was gaining strength.

The smell of the blood, and her arousal were making Bulma dizzy, and she knew she was getting closer, and closer. She knew she had to bite Vegeta's neck, but it was so hard for her to concentrate. She wasn't sure she'd be able to bite more than once. She nibbled the skin on Vegeta's neck, before bitting it for the first time. Vegeta, who had been licking the blood of her mark, had to stop, and pinched his lips together. Bliss. _Lust_.

Bulma bite two more times into his neck, before letting her head fall back on the pillow. Vegeta, just like Bulma felt a feeling of power overwhelm, and take over his whole body, giving him the feeling he was stronger. Both of them could not wait any longer, and before they knew it, they let it go, and fell into a world of pure bliss, and lust, making their head dizzy. Vegeta fell back on top of Bulma.

Vegeta went to his side, and brought Bulma close to his body. He rested his chin on top of her head, as Bulma cuddle against his body. Before Vegeta knew it, he had his arms wrap around her waist, in a protective manner.

Both of their tails were intertwined on top of their legs.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well that's it for now! I hope nobody was expecting this, I mean, I wasn't. Alright, that's a lie, lol I was expecting it because I wrote it! There I said it, lol. Anyways, I hope I will get reviews for this one, lol because I think a lot of people were expecting this to happen for a long time now, and the wait is finally over, I mean what a relief right? Lol. I hope it's all good, and better than what you expected it to be, lol._

_You know you love me know right? And you know this will change their whole relationship right? Lol._

_Love, & review!_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	24. Chapter 23: Out in the Open

_Let's sing; _Happy Birthday Maddie, Happy Birthday Maddie_! Yes friday 13th don't scare me lol, I've had way too many birthdays on that date for that. I know it should be bad luck, but again, I'm updating right? So I shouldn't be that much bad luck! So yeah I'm exhausted because I stayed up like all night writing this, lol because I wanted to make sure the update was there for today. A little silly right? No, I care about you guys, and I love you all, so I wanted to make sure there was an update._

_Anyways on with the reviews!_

_**RikkuKashi;** Lol, yes I guess you could say it was about time. They had tried to so many freaking times, lol. Oh, you remembered the camera did you? Lol, well, you know it was dark in the room, so mostly Frieza heard them, but didn't see them really, if it can make you feel a little better. So see, their moment together wasn't _seen_, it was heard. I guess it makes a slight difference, lol. but I still bet Frieza was grinning. Altought, I'm sure he's gay, so he was surely grinning at Vegeta's pleasure, and not Bulma's lol. Lol, Oh Nappa is not done yet. But he will get a... let's say gift at the end of his little work that's for sure. Awe, I'm glad you are looking foward to Fridays! I mean it's also the end of the week, so it's awesome! Lol :)_

_**omnipotent porunga; **Lol, awe, how mean am I? I totally forgot about Yamcha! Lol. Well, not totally forgot, but I meant he's not included in the story, lol. Poor him, like everybody get his little moment, except for him. Awee, but I'm sorry he won't be there, I agree with Frieza ( o.O ) yeah yeah, who cares, lol. Little Trunks? Who said anything about a little trunks? Oh because they had sex. Right. I wonder if they had protection back in DBZ? Lol. Hmm. I could picture Roshi watching this whole thing, lol too bad he was blown up!_

_**The-Original-Enforcer;** Lol, I'm sorry, but my goal is to drive everyone nuts with Frieza's plans. They aren't that complicated, you know. But, to Frieza they are quite important. I mean, there are people are that wants to kill him, so. Yeah. Lol, you won't quite find out just now, lol, but don't worry it will come around pretty soon. _

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Awe, lol, you're tired how come? Of course I know you love me, lol! Yes, Vegeta is developing a small soft side here, but I mean after like 25 chapter, he has to develop feelings a little, you know, lol. And I'm glad you weren't expecting it, because then it came as a surprise! I love surprise! Lol._

_**Mimisleep;** You're not a DBZ fan? Well, this isn't really the DBZ story so, you don't really need to know everything about the show. lol. So did you like it though? So you can live again? I'll take it that you liked the last unexpected chapter lol. Yeah, I thought it was about time something happens with these two. I mean they've been trying to do with for almost the whole fanfic so far, lol. Glad you enjoyed it :)_

_**lissiechan;** Lol, yes a very awaited scene. The time Vegeta will say he loves Bulma? It will happen don't worry, I just didn't think now was the moment. I mean, he never shared feelings yet or anything, so I didn't picture him coming out screaming I love you, you know? But soon enough, he will. _

_**ToraNoKo123; **Lol, so now I have to write a whipped Vegeta right? Lol, that could be interesting. :P LOL I know, they've all mated with like very let's say violent woman, who likes to kick ass. I mean Bulma wasn't a fighter like ChiChi and Videl, but still, she would get pretty damn angry. Lol. Like, I'm pretty sure, since saiyans are whipped, that they could kick their ass, no problemo! Lol._

_**Ashley;** Yes, Frieza got what he wanted. Unfortunately, you will have to wait a little longer before you see Frieza proceed to the next part of his plan. And yes, lol you know Veggie head, he's the last one to know about his feelings. We all realized it before him! Lol._

_Alright, so this is the next chapter, containing the morning after, lol. I hope you will all enjoy it!_

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

_._

_**Chapter 23: Out in the Open**_

_**.**_

_Frieza was in a very bad mood. He had been disturbed from his work in the middle of the night. He hoped that Zarbon had a very good reason to do so, or he would pay for it with his life. Frieza walked fast to the control center, and almost slammed the door opened. Once he came in, he saw Zarbon standing beside the cameras, looking almost scared. Of course, who in the right mind wouldn't? He had pissed of Frieza!_

_"What is it?" asked Frieza in a very harsh tone. He didn't have time to deal with those stupidness._

_Zarbon moved away from one of the cameras and gestured it to Frieza. "I think you might want to watch it. Well, _listen_ to this, Sir."_

_Frieza walked toward the pitch dark camera. He stared at it for a while, and listened, but no sound could be heard. Well, Zarbon was definitely an idiot, and now, he would have to kill him. He was not a good mood, and Zarbon was pissing him off more. "Listen to what you, idiot!" said Frieza pointing at the camera. "There's nothing there!"_

_Zarbon shook his head. Damn, why were they being silent now. He needed to show Frieza he wasn't crazy. Frieza started to walk towards Zarbon, with every intention to hurt him, and to make him pay for his foolishness. Fortunately for Zarbon, he was saved by a sound._

_The sound of Bulma moaning Vegeta's name._

_Frieza's stopped right away, and turned his head towards the camera. He hadn't imagine that. Was this sound what he thought it was? "How long as this been going on?" asked Frieza, his good mood coming back slowly._

_Zarbon shook his head. "I've been hearing them_ talk,_ for about a couple of minutes now, Sir," said Zarbon feeling relieved; he would be alive one more day after all._

_Frieza couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips. This was perfect. According to everything that happened, they would be mating in no time, there was no doubt about it! Finally things were back on track. Now the only thing left to do was to make sure nobody would interrupt them! He would be damn if they were stopped this time. Who knew if he'd ever get so a perfect opportunity again? No, he had to make sure nobody came around their room._

_"Zarbon!" said Frieza, almost yelling._

_Frieza's tone caused Zarbon to jump slightly; wasn't he in a good mood? "yes, Sir?"_

_"You will guard the area. Make sure nobody tries to go in the room. Am I being clear enough?" Zarbon nodded. "Not even _you. _I know you've tried something with that saiyan before. Do not disturb them, or I will kill you, and make you suffer."_

_Zarbon nodded. "Of course, Sir, I'd never try such a thing," said Zarbon before gulping; he knew Frieza would be watching him. He hurried to leave, before Frieza get angry with him once again; Frieza didn't exactly enjoyed being disturbed in the middle of the night._

_Frieza smiled as he turned on his scouter. He called Nappa to come in the control room; he would need him too. Frieza walked in direction of the camera, hoping to catch a glimpse of something; he wanted to know that everything was going according to plan. Too bad those damn monkeys had turned off the lights. It made thing so much more harder for him. Well, at least things were going smoothly again, so he couldn't really complain._

_After a few minutes, Nappa entered the control room, looking extremely sleepy. He had been in a deep sleep when he received Frieza's call, and it had taken him a while to wake up. But, he knew Frieza didn't like to wait, so he hurried as much as he could._

_"You called me sir," said Nappa before slightly bowing to Frieza._

_Frieza turned his attention away from the camera and back onto Nappa. "Yes. Is there a way for you to know if they are mating?" asked Frieza pointing at the camera._

_At first Nappa was slightly confused by what Frieza meant since the screen was pitched black, but when he started to hear Bulma's moans, it wasn't hard to guess what was going on. He felt an anger rise inside of him. "Yes."_

_"How?" asked Frieza before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_"There's a particular smell after they've marked each other," said Nappa still angry that Vegeta was the one to take Bulma first. Well, he would have his turn too!_

_Frieza nodded. "Could you smell that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, go in front of their room, and don't come back here until you can confirm to me that they have mated it," said Frieza before walking closer to Nappa, trying to intimidate him. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Nappa nodded. "Perfectly clear Sir," said Nappa before leaving the room, and hurrying to Vegeta's room._

_Frieza smiled before sitting in his chair. He didn't know how long this would take, but he would make sure to enjoy every moment of his small victory. It was a step in the right direction, and he loved it. He hoped saiyans weren't long lovers because he didn't have all night here. Hopefully Nappa would come back soon enough with good news._

_Frieza took his glass of wine; this would be a long night._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Frieza was in his office, smirking. He could read on his scouter that Nappa was coming, and hopefully he was bringing good news. Frieza thought it would have a heart attack if they did it, but they didn't mate. This would be absolutely horrible, and things would then go out of control. Maybe even he couldn't fix them, and then, his plan was ruined. He sighed heavily; hopefully those two monkeys weren't that stupid._

_The door of the room opened to reveal Nappa. He had a big frowned on his face, and he didn't look very happy. He walked over to where Frieza was, and bowed to him before standing once again._

_"So?" asked Frieza, annoyed that Nappa wasn't saying anything._

_He nodded. "They are mated, sir." This was the reason behind Nappa's sour mood. Vegeta had once again gotten the best, and he would be left with whatever was left. He sighed heavily; this wasn't fair._

_Frieza didn't even notice Nappa's bad mood; the only thing he was focused on was that he was had won. They had finally mated, and now nothing would stop him! This was perfect, he couldn't have hoped for a better news. He turned his head towards the screen; they were now silent. Well, it least it hadn't last too long. Frieza turned his attention back on Nappa. "You can leave now," he said gesturing him toward the door._

_Nappa nodded, and proceeded to do so; he was tired, and he had a very bad night. All he wanted was to forget about tonight._

_Frieza turned his back to Nappa who was walking out, a big smirk on his face. Finally, all his efforts were being rewarded! He was going to get his way, once more. Frieza laughed evilly to himself; why wasn't he getting what he wanted? That it never happened before, and it would never happen! He was Frieza, and nobody was more powerful than him. They all feared him, and soon enough, that fear would increase. Nobody will dare rebel against him._

_Zarbon entered the room, which brought Frieza out of his thoughts. "Everything went smoothly," said Zarbon, who looked as much in a bad mood as Nappa. He had found that monkey pretty attractive in the past, but now that she had been touched by Vegeta he would never went to touch her. She was ruined now._

_Frieza laughed at Zarbon's reaction. What was it with those weaklings? All attracted by monkeys! It was truly pathetic. "Lose the frown," said Frieza before getting up of his chair._

_Zarbon nodded, and hide his bad mood. "Might I go now Sir?" asked Zarbon, wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as possible._

_Frieza scoffed. "You want to leave?" He walked towards Zarbon. "So that I can stay here, and work, while you relax?" he asked in a very harsh tone._

_Zarbon winced. Frieza had taken his sentence the wrong way! He hadn't meant such a thing! "I'm sorry Sir, it is not what I mean," said Zarbon trying to defend himself._

_The Lord slightly shook his head. "I know exactly what you meant." Frieza punched the keyboard beside him. "You will stay here, all night, and do not leave until I come back. Understood?" asked Frieza, warning filling his voice._

_Zarbon nodded. Frieza was satisfied that he had scared Zarbon a little; he deserved it. Now that everything was in order, it was his turn to catch some rest. Those monkeys had kept him up almost the whole night, and now he needed to relax a little. He gave one more glare to Zarbon before walking towards the door._

_He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a great day. Nothing could spoil his mood now!_

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was finally waking up, but her eyes were still close; she felt like she didn't even have the energy to open them. Bulma could feel a soreness between her legs, but the rest of her body felt so good, that she could ignore that pain. She also felt a warmness close to her, and when she finally opened her eyes, she noticed it was Vegeta's body. Everything from the night before came back to her mind, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Finally up?"

Bulma raised her head slightly and noticed that Vegeta was awake, and staring at her. Had he been awake for a long time now? Had he been waiting for her to wake up before leaving the bed? Bulma could feel her heart race; she didn't know Vegeta had this sweet side in him. It was a surprise, but she liked it.

She nodded to him. "Sorry," she said trying to apologize.

Vegeta brushed her words off. He hadn't _really_ mind. He had woke up about an hour ago, only to find his arms wrap around her waist, and her hands clinging to his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to move without waking her up, and since she looked peacefully asleep, he thought she deserved to sleep a little. She looked exhausted from the night before, and that caused a boost in his ego of course.

Bulma bit her lips slightly; they were still naked. Of course, neither one of them had taken the time to get dress after they had shared their first night together. And, why in the world would they get dress anyway? It wasn't like they had anything to hide anymore. They had seen it all, done it all. Well almost. Bulma could feel herself blushing slightly at the thought of the previous night.

Finally she had gotten a glimpse of the Vegeta she had always wanted, or at least the Vegeta she always thought he was up until she really met him. She knew there was a layer of kindness somewhere inside of him, it was just hidden very well, that was all. Suddenly, a very good sensation hit Bulma, when Vegeta's hand started to move, and caress her body. She knew she would never get enough of _that_.

Vegeta smirked when he watched Bulma reacted to his touch. He knew she had just woken up, but he had been staring at her for over an hour now, and she looked so tempting. Plus, he had to admit she looked pretty good in the morning when she just woke up from a night of passion. He had her once, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop now. Plus the way their tails were touching was really turning him on.

Bulma giggled when she felt his tail touched her thigh slightly. She had never felt this happy before, and for once, she didn't think anything could ruin this.

Vegeta bent down slightly, and whispered into her ear, "You know, we don't have anything to do today," he said before putting his mouth on her neck.

He started to leave a trail of kisses, and stopped when he reached her new mark. Vegeta approached his hand from her mark, and traced it. Mine. Bulma was now his, and it was impossible for anyone to take her away. He could feel a certain possessiveness inside of him, and he knew it was related to their mating. He would become more and more protective of her now. Before he realized it, Vegeta had his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her body close to his.

Then, something hit Vegeta.

The mating.

The exchange of power.

He re-called he had felt power surround him, meaning he had gotten stronger. Did that mean that Bulma was stronger than him? Had she shared her powers with him? He didn't recall seeing her in pain though after he bite her.

"Did you feel pain?" asked Vegeta before pulling Bulma away from him slightly.

Bulma was slightly confused by his question. Had she felt pain? Well slightly when they had started, but she wasn't sure if that's what it meant. "When we started?" she asked, trying to clarify things.

Vegeta shook his head. "When I bite you," he said, his fingers over her mark again.

Bulma closed her eyes, trying to think about it. She didn't recall having any pain, except when they had started. In fact, she could remember feeling stronger, and powerful when Vegeta had been done biting her. A good feeling had surrounded her whole body. She remembered Vegeta telling her about this. So, Vegeta was stronger than her? Had she caused him to be a little weaker?

"No, I felt _stronger_," she said, not looking into his eyes. She was afraid he would be mad that she made him weaker.

Vegeta was truly confused. Such thing was impossible wasn't it? There was no way they could have both felt power? He had never heard of such a thing happen before. There was supposed to be a stronger mate, and a weaker one. Then, after the mating, they would be of equal strength. That's how it always worked damn it!

"Are you sure?" asked Vegeta, wanting to confirm she remembered right.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Is something wrong?" She could sense a little bit of panic in his voice.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "I felt it too."

It took Bulma a few seconds to understand what he meant. He felt it too? He felt _power_ too? She looked a him a little bit surprise. That's not what she thought would happen. "I thought only one of us would get stronger."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm not quite sure what happened." He knew only one way to find out what happened. "We need to talk to your parents," said Vegeta feeling Bulma get tense in his arms.

She nodded slightly.

She knew they had too, but maybe it would be better if only Vegeta talked to them. She wasn't sure she wanted to see them, although they _were_ her parents. But still, she still felt anger inside of her. She wasn't sure when it would go away, or if it would go away at all.

Vegeta smirked; well they didn't have to go see her parents just _now_. He was pretty sure they could do something else that would help Bulma relax a little before they go. He bent down, and kissed her lips forcefully. Bulma was a little surprised by the kiss, but it didn't prevent her from returning it. Vegeta smiled against her lips, before wrapping his arms closer around her, and his tail was wrapped around her leg. He loved the feeling of his tail against her smooth skin.

Bulma was smiling when he pulled away, and Vegeta took it was a good sign. "You know, we can have round two this morning," he said, his voice fully hinting what exactly he had in mind.

Bulma almost giggled. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen Vegeta look this happy. She was glad she could cause such a mood in him, and it made her feel better. Plus, she wasn't really against a second round. She had enjoyed her first time with Vegeta; who in their right mind wouldn't?

She nodded, causing Vegeta to smile. "Perfect," he said before sliding her underneath him, while he came on top.

He knew for a fact it would be hard to get enough of her body now that he had a taste of her. Her previous scent that had drove him mad with desire was gone, but the feeling he was getting when he touched her now was worse. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Well, at least it wasn't like she mind or anything like that. Vegeta knew for a fact she was enjoying this as much as he was.

And once again, Vegeta took her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi was alone in the room since Kakarot had left hours ago to train. She had been quite bored ever since they had arrived on the ship; she didn't have the same type of freedom she had on Earth, and she spent most of her time in the room. She wondered how Bulma could stand such a thing; well, she had been living on the ship for 16 years now. Chi sighed heavily; she would have to get use to this.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, and Chi immediately got up to open the door. She was more than shocked to find not only Vegeta standing in front of her, but also Bulma. She didn't think she'd see her daughter. Then, a detail caught her attention; Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist. Chi wasn't sure if he was doing it in a protective manner, or it was the only way to drag her with him.

"Hi," said Chi, her eyes never leaving Bulma.

Bulma on the other end, wasn't looking at her, she was actually avoiding any eye contact. She didn't want to be here, but Vegeta said they had to do this together. How could she say no? They were mated now, right? They were supposed to be together. This was hard for Bulma though, she thought she wouldn't have to see her mother again. How wrong had she been. It was obvious Chi wanted to talk to her.

"We have to talk," said Vegeta, breaking the silence that installed itself in the room.

Chi nodded and moved out of the way so they could come in. Vegeta was the first to walk in, dragging Bulma inside with him, since she had no other choice but to follow since his tail was wrapped around her. Vegeta wanted to make sure she didn't go away. Plus, he felt a little better knowing she was constantly close to him.

Chi closed the door behind her, and walked towards the mates. Chi had notice the change in how Vegeta was acting around Bulma; it was hard to miss. She immediately looked at their neck, trying to see a mark. There was one. She smiled; Vegeta had made the right decision, and now her daughter could live. She couldn't be any happier. Also, what was meant to happen a lot time ago, before Vegeta-sei was destroyed, still happened. It seemed that no matter what, Vegeta and Bulma were simply meant to be together.

"Is it related to the mating?" asked Chi pointing to Bulma's new mark on her neck.

Vegeta nodded. "It seemed that something unusual happened."

As Vegeta was talking, Bulma was staring at the ground. She could feel her mother's eyes on her, but she still refused to look back. She could feel Vegeta's hand on her back, and it made her feel slightly better.

"We both felt stronger afterwards."

Chi looked intensively at both of them. Stronger? She had a little idea what that could be, and frankly, she wasn't surprised it happened. It seemed there was something very unusual about this pair. "It happened before, but it's quite rare."

At least Vegeta knew they weren't crazy, or that they didn't do anything wrong. Well, he _knew_ he didn't do anything wrong; the way Bulma had reacted had been more than proof enough. Vegeta was now smirking at the memory of the second round. It had been even better.

"What does it mean?" asked Vegeta before removing his hand from Bulma's back. She looked like she needed support at first, but he knew she had to handle herself on her own. He hadn't even realized at first that his hand was on her back. It was just a natural reaction now; soon they would start to feel each other's emotions, so this was probably the start. There was no way he could be so sweet. His hand acted of its own accord.

Chi walked over to a chair which was in front of the mates, and sat down. "Well, it can mean two things. Either, you are both of equal power, which makes you both stronger, or you are simply a perfect match."

"A perfect match?" this was the first time Bulma talked ever since they got in the room.

Chi had been a little surprised by her question, but she was glad Bulma was talking to her, somewhat. "Well, sometimes we mate, but it's the not _the right_ person. We are supposed to have one person made for us. We can live our whole life with someone who isn't that one, and still have a great life though. In that case of a perfect match, even if one of the mate is weaker, both get stronger."

"Is there a way to know which case we are?" Vegeta wasn't a big fan of this love theory. The one person made for you. He would rather it be the two of them being equal force. Which was highly possible. After all from what Bulma had shown him, she was pretty strong.

Chi shook her head. "No. You can't never know if you found the one. Although, in your case it's a 50-50 case." Chi felt a joy inside that her daughter had found _the right_ person for her. It was obvious though that Bulma and Vegeta made a great pair. They completed each other, and apparently Bulma wasn't afraid to talk back. Plus, she was helping Vegeta show his hidden side. Perfect match.

"So that's it. Nothing else comes with that? We're simply stronger, and of equal power?"

Chi nodded. "Nothing else. The rest is the regular mating. You will feel each other's emotions, and if the connection becomes stronger, you will be able to read each other's thoughts. Go inside the others' head."

Vegeta sighed heavily; that's a part he hadn't thought of when he was thinking about mating. Bulma would be able to know everything he did, and know everything he think. He would never have his own privacy, and he wouldn't be able to keep anything horrible for himself. She would know everything. Well, unless they didn't get a strong connection. Then, she wouldn't be able to get in his head.

"Let's go," said Bulma as she got up. "We got what we came from."

Chi got up, and wanted to stop them, but when she got in front of Bulma, her daughter shook her head. "No."

Vegeta sighed; great, now these two. He stood up, and was ready to leave; he didn't feel like dealing with them and their problems. Actually, right now he'd pretty much prefer to go in his room with Bulma. Alone. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Of course, they had been together less than an hour ago, but he simply couldn't get enough. Well, it was to expect, they had just mated after all.

"You're a stranger. If you want to talk to me again, than you have to start all over. You have to gain my trust. I don't know you." Those were Bulma's last words before following Vegeta in direction of the door.

Chi sighed heavily as she watched them leave. At least, this was giving her some type of hope. One day, Bulma would talk to her again, but she had to work for it. She was more than willing to do that. And it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Chi felt like Bulma was all she had left.

She would get her daughter back one day.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma sighed heavily when they finally got back to their room. She felt better that she had talked to her mother, and cleared things up. Now, her mother knew how things were, and what she had to do. She turned around and looked at Vegeta, and smiled. At least she had him. Earlier had been amazing, even better than last night, of that was possible. She had lost herself body and mind into Vegeta, and had loved every minute of it.

She walked over him, and buried her face in his chest. She felt safe there. Bulma felt Vegeta tense up a little, and she knew that was because he wasn't use to this. He wasn't use to this closeness not related to sex. Not that she minded sex. Vegeta was pretty damn good; not that she had someone else to compare him to though.

"What?" asked Vegeta wondering if she was seeking for comfort.

"Nothing," said Bulma before pulling away and walking towards the bed.

Vegeta watched her lay down, and smirked. "Now, that I like," he said before joining her on the bad, never losing his smirk. It was like she could already read his mind. He had been dying to take her again. He really needed to control himself a little. If not, they would never leave the bed.

Before Bulma realized what was happening, Vegeta almost threw her further down on the bed, and layed on top of her. He smiled before capture her lips with his. Bulma could feel her arousal growing, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her body against his.

Vegeta immediately grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on top of her head. Bulma smiled at his impatience, but let him do it. He looked like a kid in a candy store, and it almost looked adorable. Then, Vegeta ran his hands on her body, and up on her ribs.

Bulma winced slightly; she felt a sharp pain between her breasts. She thought it would pass, so they kept making out, and she let Vegeta's hands go over her body, caressing her. After a few minutes, there was only one problem; the pain didn't go away.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, and held her fist close to where she could feel the pain. How come she felt this? Where did this come from?

Vegeta looked at her slightly worried. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

Bulma buried her face in his chest, and clanged on to him. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and she tried hard not to cry. It felt like a burning sensation was starting in her chest, like a fire lighting up, and then it was going through her whole body. She was almost shaking, and she felt like her blood was boiling.

She held herself closer against Vegeta. "Hold me," she whispered, the tears closer.

At first, Vegeta wasn't sure what to do; he was new at this. He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do, but when Bulma lifted her head slightly and looked into his eyes, he could see all the pain, and he couldn't take it.

He did what she asked.

He held her.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_So do you think Bulma and Vegeta are a perfect match? Lol, I dont know, I think they are pretty good together. I know it doesn't seem like much happened but well, there is a question at the end right? What the hell was that pain Bulma felt? I dont know. Why should I know lol? But you can be sure it will be told later on. For now, you can wonder what happened to her. But don't worry she won't die, lol._

_Anyways, that's it for now, now I'm off, to the restaurant for my birthday, lol_

_Love, & review  
_

_Maddie xoxo_


	25. Chapter 24: Always Complicated

_Good Friday Morning! I hope you all had a great week, especially for those who had their spring break/reading week this week. I hope you all relaxed, or studied a lot, lol. I had a horrible week at school, and I am very tired, lol. It's early in the morning, but I can't really sleep in this morning, so I thought I could post the chapter! Anyways, I guess that's enough talk for now! I don't have much to say this morning._

_Now on with the reviews!_

_**The-Original-Enforcer;** Thank you! Lol, I don't know, I guess I can't live without ending a chapter with a cliffhanger. Yeah I know I'm being a little hard on Chi, but I don't really have a choice you know. Lol, it's okay don't smack yourself over what you said! I miss the old Goku too, I mean, he's so goofy. I know my version of him is quite the opposite of his regular self, but, I don't know, I felt like a change when I wrote him, lol. Awe, I want to hurry trust me, but at least I manage to update once every week, it's not too bad righ? :)_

_**RikkuKashi;** Thank you! You loved the chapter at the beginning? So, you didn't like the middle and the end, lol? I mean, you totally can not like the chapter, I'm just wondering, lol. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Nappa did too, lol. I know I'm being hard on him. Actually, if you think about it, I'm being a total bitch to every character, lol! Maybe I need to relax a little. I'm going crazy! Poor them!_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** You know what? You are SO right. I made so many mistakes in the last chapter! I didn't even freaking realized! Lol. So you know, I went back, and I think I corrected most of them, or at least a lot. Also, that sentence, I fixed it, lol. Thanks for pointing it out, or I wouldn't have gone back to fix them! So many typos... Lol. I like your theory, and it made me laugh, like Vegeta not doing something right doing _it_. Lol. I don't know. But yes, only I know, although in this chapter you will find more._

_**omnipotent porunga;** Damn, I'm pretty lucky it was my birthday, or I would have been blast to pieces into another dimension, and I would have been stucked with Frieza and Nappa forever, lol! I like OOC Vegeta, lol! He is pretty nice, it's quite the change, lol. Awe, come on, I didn't give Bulma a puffy curly defying gravity hair cut in this fic. She should consider herself lucky! Lol. Awe, teddy bear! I'll add it on my desk with my squirel that whistle! Lol._

_**Ashley;** Well, you know. I had to put some nice moments between those two, after all, they are mated now. It can't be anger all the time! They need some nice time too, even though so far I haven't really gave them any. Well, you know what, with your little thinking, I can't say you are totally off-track. What does that mean? I don't know, but you will for sure find out more in this chapter!_

_**XxKuroyoxX;** Awe, it's okay! I'm glad you're back, and writing! :) I know how life is a pain in the butt sometimes. I compress my schedule a lot sometimes to manage to update the story, lol! Of course he wouldn't let Bulma die, I mean, the story would end pretty right-away if he did, lol. _

_**ToraNoKo123;** Lol, well you know, especially after you mentionned it, I sort of was obliged to make him a little whipped. He has to start showing signs of the patterns, lol. I know, hey, Vegeta's every actions have to look like it came from him in the first place. Don't worry he won't be too whipped!_

_**earlschibiangel;** Well, you will find out more in this chapter about what is wrong with Bulma. Also, of course Vegeta will be able to take care of her. I mean, it is Vegeta we are talking about here, lol. But, I won't say he won't get piss, lol._

_**mimisleep;** Thank you. I'm doing my best to try to keep them at a realistic pace. Really? Considering you aren't really a DBZ fan, that makes me feel very proud :) You were forced to watch some episodes? Lol. You know, it took me a while to get into it. I didn't start watching it when it started on TV, a watched it a little later than everyone else. It's never too late to be a fan though. I just made my fiancee a fan like 2 years ago. DBZ is for all ages, lol._

_Well, that's it for now! On with the chapter! Hope you all like it!  
_

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

**_._**

**_Chapter 24: Always Complicated  
_**

_**.**_

Bulma's cheeks were wet from her tears. What in the world was this pain she was experiencing? Vegeta had held her, until he thought she was asleep. The truth was, she had never fallen asleep because the pain was too intense. Vegeta had been sleeping for two hours now, and Bulma didn't want to wake him up. She could deal with this on her own right? She held her stomach with both of her hands, hoping for the pain to go away. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt like something was burning her from the inside as it moved down her body.

What could it be?

Suddenly, Bulma felt very nausea, and brought her hand to her mouth. She knew she had to get out of the bed, and fast. The nausea she was experiencing was _strange_. She wasn't feeling that way because she was sick or anything, it felt more like her body was trying to _get_ something _out_ of her that way. Once again, it made Bulma scared about _what_ exactly was happening to her. Without thinking twice about it, Bulma ran out of the bed and in direction of the bathroom.

She flung the door open, and drop to the ground. Bulma was still holding her stomach with one hand, while the other one was covering her mouth. She was _almost_ starting to wonder if this had anything to do with the mating. Maybe something had gone wrong. She shook her head; everything had felt right. She was sitting on the cold floor, right in front of the toilet. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured her night, but it's not like she could do anything about it _now_.

Bulma sighed heavily as she let her head hit the wall behind her. She listened for any noises, but the place was completely silent; she hadn't woken up Vegeta. Not that he would worry. Well, maybe he would. She was a little confuse lately about Vegeta's actions. It was hard to tell, or predict his next move, so she rather not _think_ and _hope_ he would have the _right_ reaction.

Plus, the way he had been acting with her lately was more than she could have hoped for, so she wasn't about to complain, or whine about anything. Once again, nausea came and Bulma thought this time would be it. She had been wrong. She sighed heavily, as she waited for the feeling to pass. She had never been sick like this before, and she didn't know what to do. She knew that usually _kid_ would go to their mom, but first of all, she wasn't a child anymore, and second, well, she didn't have a mother. At least not now. Also, she couldn't really have Vegeta by her side, because she knew how grumpy he could be if you woke him up.

She would have to be on her own for this one.

Bulma ran her hand through her hair, which were slightly wet from her sweat. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely hot, and she couldn't stop sweating. It was quite an unusual state for her to be in when she wasn't fighting. One more prove that something was _really_ wrong with her. The floor felt extremely cold against the burning flesh of her legs, making her quite uncomfortable. Bulma brought her legs against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She winced as she felt like something was cutting her from the inside. In her head, she couldn't stop thinking, _this is nothing, this is nothing._ She didn't know who exactly she was trying to re-assure, but it sure as hell wasn't working on herself.

She closed her eyes, and rest her head against her knees. Then, she bite her bottom lip.

It was right there. Whatever it was that was causing her pain, was right there, in the middle of her rib cage. For a slight moment, Bulma had felt it hit against something inside of her. That, or she was completely crazy. If she was right, then something very sharp and cold was moving inside of her right now. Bulma was praying that it would be out soon, whatever the hell it was. Right now, she didn't care, she simply wanted the pain to be gone. Bulma desesperatly wanted to feel better. She would worry later.

Once again, she bite her lip as she felt another sharp pain going through her body. The pain had left her stomach though, giving her some relief, and causing her to be able to breath easier. She thanked Kami for that. Her breathing had been very shallow this whole time, exhausting her. Bulma cursed Frieza in her head; somehow she had the feeling that all of this was his fault. It probably was.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Bulma jumped in surprise. She turned her head to so Vegeta standing in the doorway, staring at her. She felt slightly panicked; how had he woken up? She wasn't making any noises out here. "I- I'm fine," she managed to say before looking away.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "I didn't ask you if you were fine," he pointed out before walking towards her.

Bulma moved over slightly to give Vegeta a little room; the bathroom wasn't very big. He didn't sit down beside her though, he remained standing up, right by her side, "I feel sick," she said in a small voice.

Once again, a nausea came, and Bulma put her hand over her mouth. She hated this, it was so painful; why wouldn't this thing come out! She had been feeling this way for hours now! She sighed in frustration, before letting her head rest once more. She didn't see Vegeta move, but she could hear him walk away. She had been right; he didn't care. He had probably woken up, and found the bed empty. He went looking for her, and now that he knew where she was, he didn't care.

She sighed heavily; so much for being _mates_.

"Would you quite looking so _whiny_," said Vegeta with anger in his voice.

Again, Bulma was surprised by his presence; she could have sworn he left! She turned her head to look at him, and he was holding a glass of water in his hand. "Drink this," he ordered, more than asked.

Bulma nodded, and took the glass of water. She couldn't help but smile slightly; Vegeta did care _a little_ after all. He probably thought she was having a nausea, though. He couldn't guess it was a little more than that, and that she was in a lot of pain right now. The thought matter a lot though. At least, to her.

Vegeta looked at the ground, then at Bulma. There was no way he was sitting on the ground like she was; he was a prince after all. He sighed heavily before sitting on the counter; it was _better_. It was obvious from the look on her face that she would be sick at any moment, and he didn't want her to throw up in the bed. But then again, he couldn't leave her sick there, now could he? He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Stupid _mating_.

Bulma remained silent, slightly sipping her water. It wasn't really doing anything, but it did made her feel less _hot_. Plus, it was a nice sign of affection from Vegeta, so she wanted to drink it. After all, he had gone through the trouble of getting it for her. "Thanks," she said turning her head to look at him. She put the glass down on the ground.

"Hm," was Vegeta's only response, as he avoided to look at her.

He didn't like _mushy_ stuff, and he wasn't about to participate in that. He was only making sure she was fine, that's why he got her water. After all, if anything was to happen to her now, something would happen to him. He was only looking out for his own back too. Right?

Bulma sort of smiled at the look on his face. He looked so confused and unsure, and she was pretty sure it had something to do with her. She turned her head, and stared at her glass of water. If only the pain could go away, and then she would finally be able to sleep. She had been awake the whole night, and she was very exhausted. All she desperatly wanted to do, was sleep. Her head was so heavy, and dizzy.

Bulma swallowed her saliva, and it tasted weird. It tasted like...

"Blood?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who had just spoken, and conveniently finished her thought. "Why do you smell like blood?" he asked, getting up from the counter, and down on the ground with her.

She brought her hand to her mouth, and felt a thuck substance. She looked down at her hand, and saw that the tip of her fingers were covered in blood. Blood? Why in the world was her mouth bleeding? Immediately, she started to panic, her heartbeat increasing.

Vegeta was on his knees in front of her, and grabbed her face between his hands. "Calm down," he said in an irritated tone. He hated it when she would panic like this. There was no reason to stress yet right? It was just blood, she could have bitten the inside of her mouth without realizing it. No, it wouldn't bleed that much. Vegeta's heart was starting to beat faster too, but he ignored it.

He opened her mouth with his fingers, and tried to look inside, hoping he'd see where the blood is coming from. He tried to see, but her mouth was simply getting filled with blood, although the strange thing was that there didn't seem to be a wound inside the mouth. Then, he spotted it.

Metal.

Vegeta inserted his fingers inside her mouth, and picked up a small piece of metal that was resting at the back of her tongue. He saw Bulma wince in pain, and tears forming in her eyes as he removed it. As he pulled it away, he noticed there was a tiny red light on top of the _very tiny _piece of metal. Then, as soon as he was away from Bulma, it started to flash red slightly, catching Vegeta by surprise. He threw it on the ground.

Bulma was too busy to notice. She was covering her mouth with her hand, finally feeling relief. The pain had left her body, and she could finally feeling her body temperature cool down. Now the next question was, what the hell was that? She looked in the direction Vegeta was looking at, and saw the tiny piece of metal, slightly flashing. She looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"What is that?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "How should _I_ know? You're the one who found shit like this before!" said Vegeta, quite angry.

He wasn't actually angry at her, he was simply _angry_, he didn't like all those things happening, that he didn't have a control over. It was obvious that Frieza was involved with this, but how? And he didn't even know _what_ that thing was doing inside Bulma! He sighed heavily. "Didn't you see these things before?" he asked, a little more calm.

Bulma bite her lips. "Well, they were destroyed, it's hard to tell."

It did look somewhat like this though, she could remember that. Maybe it was a left over piece that was deeper inside of her. Maybe, it was flashing because it was still whole, and it was how Frieza could know it was out of her body? She sighed heavily; she wasn't even sure she could think anymore, she felt so tired. Still on her knees, she dragged her body towards Vegeta. Bulma burried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes.

He knew this was probably as far as she would walked. He picked Bulma up in his arms, holding her tight. Vegeta looked down at the ground, and then, crushed the little piece of metal with his foot, causing the flashing to stop. Frieza would pay one day.

Vegeta looked at his sleeping mate, and sighed heavily, before carrying her back to the bed. This had been a long night.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting in his chair, a glass of wine in his hand. He had never felt so good before, and his mood hadn't been ruined by Zarbon waking him up in the middle of the night. He was waiting for the result of this little _buzzing sound_ that happened a few minutes ago. Apparently, the last device left in Bulma had gotten out, and he wanted to make sure this was right. Of course, his scientists were taking their _sweet_ time to bring him back the result, but _this_ time, and only this time, he could wait for this. It would be worth it.

Finally, the doors opened, and Zarbon came in, a smirk on his face. "I think you will be very happy with the results, Sir," said Zarbon before handing the pill of paper to Lord Frieza, who happily accepted them.

Frieza joined Zarbon's mood, and smirked. "Perfect," he said before putting the papers down. "How long?" asked Frieza, his tone a little more serious this time. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He wouldn't let anything ruin this.

Zarbon's expression became unsure. "Well, they said they weren't sure."

Frieza sighed heavily; this wasn't the kind of news he liked to hear. "What does that mean?" he asked, his good mood obviously gone. It had been replace by anger. He hated to have such _stupid_ employees; they could ruin his mood so quickly!

Zarbon shook his head; great, this wasn't even _his_ job, and yet, he had to deliver the bad news, and probably get _his_ ass kick. He would need to have a word with those scientists. If anything happened to him, they would pay. "They said maybe a week, or two."

The Lord felt his anger rised. A week or two? That was _way_ too long! He couldn't possibly wait this long! They told him it would be immediate, and the work would get done in minutes! This wasn't what they had planned at all. He brought his hand to his head, and rubbed the side of it, trying to calm himself down.

Everything always had to go wrong at some point didn't it? What if something happened during those two weeks? It's not like he could exactly control every _single_ things. He wished he could, but what he was dealing with, was slightly out of his control. He hated to be out of control! This was all the scientists' fault! If they had warned him properly, none of this would be happening! Plus, he was lacking some sleep right now, and htat would never helped his mood.

"I could try to get more precise information," said Zarbon in an attempt to call Lord Frieza. He could notice the vein on the side of his head expanding, and that would always warn of great anger to come.

Frieza sighed. "_Yes,_" he said in a tone that meant, why haven't you done it already?

Zarbon bowed, and hurried to leave the room. He would get _his_ anger out on those _employees_, to make sure he get the answers his Lord wants. Zarbon knew he couldn't come back until he got straight precise information, or Frieza would beat the crap out of him. He didn't exactly feel like being out of service for a week, so he would make sure he gets everything right this time.

Frieza tried to relax in his chair, and took a sip of wine. Hopefully Zarbon would be able to find out if he can do it a little faster than that. Well, he shouldn't be that angry actually, at least things were moving foward, the only problem was, it wasn't going fast enough for him. He had hoped that they could have done this little step before he would be out of the ship, but it wasn't going to happen.

Unfortunately, they would be landing in about a week and a half on a huge planet. It would be the first time in a long time he would land on his home planet, and he would have business to take care of. If this couldn't be done before he landed, then he would need to take care of it in a month, or even more. This could be very bad, and it would delay everything. The plan would still move foward, but, nothing would be safe.

Frieza sighed; at least it would be easier to keep those monkeys in control if they were on his home planet. Not that he would let them out of the ship! It's not like they were royalty or anything like that. All his warriors would stay on the ship, except he would be leaving constantly. Apparently, there was a bunch of planet to take over very close, but he would need more equipment, which he would only find on his planet.

He did need to re-equip the ship, and lately, the only planets they had taken over didn't have much they could use. Problem was, he might have to do it _without_ Vegeta. He wasn't sure yet if he could send him away.

Hopefully, none of this would have to happen, and he would fix everything _before _they land.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

As Bulma opened her eyes, she felt something _cold_ on her forehead. When she raised her hand to touch it, she felt a cold towel being pressed against her skin. Vegeta would never do something like this. She stood up slightly, so that she was now sitting in the bed, and looked around. She was all alone. She sighed heavily before putting her head on the pillow once more.

"I didn't think you'd be awake already."

Bulma knew that voice too well, and it didn't belong to someone she really wanted to see right now. She stood up once more, and saw her mother standing not to far from the bed, a wet towel in her hand. What in the world was _she_ doing here? She could recall herself asking her to leave her alone! Why did she insist on coming around so much? Bulma sighed heavily, and then started to look around for Vegeta.

"He left," said Chi as she got closer to her daughter. "He didn't want you to be alone, so he came and got me."

The only thought in Bulma's mind was _traitor_. She sighed heavily; great, he had left her with the one person she didn't want to see right now. Well, she had to admit his choice was pretty limited. It's not like Vegeta could trust _anyone_ to enter their room, but still. She had wished he had simply left her by herself. She would have been find on her own! Bulma was feeling fine now.

"Well, I'm fine," said Bulma getting up from the bed. "You can leave now," said Bulma, her tone very cold. She wanted to make sure her mother understood she wasn't welcoming in here, even though Vegeta invited her.

Chi nodded. She had known from the start this would happen. Although, she couldn't help but come! Once Vegeta told her that Bulma hadn't been feeling well the previous night, she had been extremely worried. She was her little girl after all, no matter how old she was! She hadn't been able to take care of her for all those years, and now she wanted to make up for it slightly.

She walked towards Bulma, who was fully standing up now. "Please, let me take care of you. At least let me bring you some food. You don't even have to talk to me," said Chi, almost in a pleading voice. She simply wanted to spend a little bit of time with her daughter. She wouldn't ask for much. Even being in the same room than her, in silence would be enough. She had missed her terribly.

Bulma sighed heavily. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. In a way, she knew she couldn't hate her mother forever, but inside, she still felt rage towards what she had done. She wouldn't have lived under Frieza's control if her parents had taken her with them. But then again, if they had done that, she wouldn't have been with Vegeta, and she'd be by herself.

She gave in. "In silence," said Bulma before going back in the bed. She felt like this was wrong, but she could give it a try. At the worst, she could tell her mother to get the hell out right? Hopefully, Vegeta would come back soon. Then, she would leave. Unless, Vegeta wanted to torture her, and keep her mother in the room. What the hell was so important that he had to leave anyway? Bulma sighed; he had a life. Well, sort of.

"I'll bring you some food," said Chi, excited, and already breaking the silence rule. Well, she was too excited to care right now, and since Bulma didn't say anything back, she figured she didn't mind.

It would give her some time with her daughter, since she knew Vegeta would be gone for a while. Apparently he had gone training, and Chi had guessed it was his way to let his stress out. He had obviously been worried the whole night over Bulma, and he needed to get out of the room. Chi had smiled at that; it showed that he cared about Bulma, he simply wasn't showing it.

Soon enough, she came back with a chicken soup, and walked over Bulma's bed. This had been the only thing she could have made, since it's the only thing there was in big quantity. She needed a large meal, made fast to satisfy her daughter's appetite, and this was all there was really. Bulma didn't even look at her as she grabbed the bowl. Chi didn't mind though, she was glad she could do this for her.

"He's really worried about you," said Chi before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Bulma didn't tell her to _not_ talk, so Chi figured she could talk, but Bulma wouldn't reply to her. A one way conversation was better than nothing at all. At least, she got to spend some time with her daughter. "It's good to see you," said Chi with a smile.

Bulma sighed; it was obvious Chi was in a mood to talk, even though Bulma said she could stay if she remained silent. "Why didn't you have another kid?"

The question really surprised Chi, because she didn't expect Bulma to talk. What also took her by surprised was the question. She didn't even know how to answer her. Truth was, Chi couldn't have children. Well, at least, that's what they guessed since over the years, they had tried without success. Maybe it was due to the guilt she develop, preventing her from getting pregnant, but in 16 years, she hadn't gotten pregnant. They had tried. Kakarot had wanted a boy so badly, but Chi had fail to deliver him a child.

Bulma noticed the tears forming in her mother's eyes. She _almost_ felt bad for asking her question.

Chi sighed heavily. "I can't have children." She paused. "Anymore," added Chi, realizing what she had said. It's not like Bulma could find out the truth, it would crush Chi's heart to lose the only child she had.

Bulma bite her lip. So her birth had caused her mother to not be able to have children anymore? Maybe it was because she was a blue saiyan. It made Bulma wonder if she could have children of her own. It's not like her and Vegeta had really talked about it. Well, actually it's not like they could really. They were stuck on Frieza's ship, it wasn't really the place where she wanted to raise her children. Unless they were free from Frieza, she wasn't sure she would have kids.

Chi brought her hand to Bulma's leg, which was covered by the blanket, and rubbed it slightly. She could see the look in her daughter's eyes and she could see she needed some comfort. Then, Chi raised her head right away, taking Bulma by surprise.

"What?" asked Bulma, slightly rude.

Chi shrugged her shoulders, and started to act somewhat nervous. This was weird, it was actually very strange. Chi shook her head; she was crazy, that was all. She smiled to Bulma trying to reassure her.

Suddenly, Chi had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This couldn't be good.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was hitting on a punching bag in the training center. He had taken a very simple training, because he simply didn't have the concentration for something more complex right now. He couldn't do it. He felt an extreme anger right now. Ever since he had put Bulma to bed, he hadn't been able to get some rest. He had been thinking about Frieza. Now that he was linked to Bulma, it made his life more complicated. He couldn't only watch for himself, but he also had to watch out for her.

He could have trained with Nappa, but there was something he didn't like about him. When Vegeta had entered the training center, Nappa had already been there. When he saw him enter, the look on his face at change. For the first time, Nappa actually looked angry to see him. This was quite a first, and Vegeta wasn't sure how to deal with him. Instead for bothering himself with dealing with this useless idiot, Vegeta had decided to train on his own.

Another thing Vegeta was worried about what Bulma's reaction when he come back. Obviously, she wouldn't be too happy that he left her with her mother, but it's not like he had any other choice. It was hard to trust anyone, and if there was someone he could leave Bulma with, it was her own mother. Although, he couldn't even trust his own mother back when she was still alive. He knew Chi was slightly different.

At least, he hoped.

He certainely didn't feel like getting in a fight with Bulma when he got home. He didn't want to deal with that. His mind was so focused on Frieza, that he didn't have time for a fight. He had been quite lazy lately, and he hadn't train much. This would have to change. Now that they were mated, and he had gotten stronger, he needed to resume his training. He had to defeat Frieza, and this would require a lot of work and energy.

Bulma had been quite the only activity he had lately, and this would have to change. Most of their problems had been dealt with, and all the frustration was gone, since they had become mates. There shouldn't be anymore problems now, and he could go back to his usual routine.

"I thought you would want to train."

Vegeta turned his head, and saw Nappa standing behind him. This time though, he didn't look his angry. He had his stupid cocky smirk on his face, like he thought he was powerful and over everybody. Vegeta knew this was wrong;he had taught him a few lessons. Still, his expression looked pretty fake to Vegeta and he didn't like it. He scanned Nappa from head to toe, like if he was hoping to see something suspicious.

Nothing.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. Maybe kicking Nappa's ass would make him feel a little better. "I didn't think you were ready yet," said Vegeta before walking past him. Since he was more powerful now, it should be _more_ than easy to take out Nappa. Vegeta wasn't scared one bit.

Then, right away, Nappa's expression changed again. Once more, he looked very angry, and his eyes almost flashed red. Vegeta was wondering where all that anger came from. Before he was _really_ with Bulma, Nappa was almost kissing the ground he walked on. Obviously somthing had happened to change his behavior. Maybe he shouldn't trust him the way he used to. It was obvious something was wrong with him.

"Come on," said Vegeta with a smirk, happy that he would get to kick his ass.

This would surely relieve him of his worries, and distract him for a while. Plus, he hadn't have the change to test his new power ever since he mated with Bulma. This would be the chance to see how powerful he had gotten. Although, he wouldn't go at full power; if he was _really_ powerful, than it was better if Frieza couldn't find out the extend of his power. He didn't want him to know what to expect. It was better to keep him in the dark, especially if he wanted to kill him.

"I don't have all day, and you're a waste of my time," said Vegeta enjoying looking at Nappa getting angrier, and angrier. It had never happened before, and it was getting quite entertaining.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was currently in the bathroom, taking a warm bath. Her mother had left when she had hinted she wanted to be by herself to relax a little. Obviously, Chi had been quite sad to do so, but she had still done it, which relieved Bulma. She didn't feel like dealing with her mother any longer, because it was quite awkward. They weren't even talking, yet Chi kept trying to make conversation. Bulma wasn't even sure how to act with her.

Plus, her mother had been hiding something from her it was obvious. Bulma had noticed the look on her face, or the way she would look at her sometimes. She seemed worried, but she kept lying and saying everything was fine. Bulma could see right through her, but if Chi didn't want to tell her the truth, then it was quite hard to know what was wrong. She sighed; you'd think her mother would be honest with her now.

Another thing on her mind was Vegeta. He had been gone for a while now, and Bulma was starting to wonder where he was. He didn't tell Chi where he was going, leaving Bulma completely clueless. It was obvious he had wanted some time by himself. Bulma wonder if he had slept after he brought her back in the bed. She had been out cold as soon as she layed against him, so she didn't know.

Bulma let her body sunk into the warm water, and she let herself relax. She really needed this. Last night had been quite horrible, and being able to finally rest was good. Her body had been exhausted by the explusion of such a small piece of metal. Apparently, it hadn't too important, because they didn't get a visit from Frieza. Maybe it was just a part that was going with the one that she destroyed. Maybe it wasn't good on it's own.

She jumped when she heard a noise. Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing right beside the bathtub. He was only wearing tight black spandex short, and his scouter. He was smirking at her. Bulma pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed, making room for him. She knew she was supposed to be somewhat angry because he left her alone with her mother, but he looked pretty damn good right now.

When she looked at Vegeta, she noticed he wasn't really looking at her. He seemed quite confused for a moment, and Bulma was slightly worried. Was something wrong with him? "Vegeta?" she asked, trying to bring him out of his trance.

Vegeta stopped staring at the bathtub, and brought his attention to Bulma. He wasn't smirking anymore, and his expression was changed. He removed his scouter, and put it on the counter, then, he removed his short, and he was left completely naked. Although, he didn't look as _playful_ anyumore it was obvious he was still going to join her in the bath. Not that Bulma minded.

She felt the water move as he joined her in the bath. Then, right away, he put his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him. Bulma gasped a little in surprise, and then, looked at him straight in the eyes. She was confused; Vegeta had the same look in his eyes that her mother had earlier. What in the world was going on? It's like they all knew something she didn't.

"What is it?" asked Bulma almost in a whisper, as she tried to read Vegeta's mind.

He didn't reply to her. He simply took her hand in his, very softly which quite surprised Bulma. Vegeta looked like he didn't know what to do, like something was out of his control. He raised his head, and looked at her.

"Can you read ki?"

Still confuse, Bulma nodded. "Why?"

"Can you feel a ki right now?"

Bulma looked at him like he was crazy. Obviously she could feel his ki! He was right in front of her. Bulma raised her hand, and felt his head; obviously he had done something, and he hit his head somewhere. Something was wrong with him. "Yes, _yours."_

Vegeta rolled his eyes. At least Bulma knew he wasn't that crazy. He knew she could feel his ki. But then, she didn't know what he meant by his question. What other ki was she supposed to feel? Was somebody in the room? Maybe she was suppose to detect an intruder.

"Really?" asked Vegeta, almost as if he was surprised that she didn't detect anyone.

When Bulma shook her head, he sighed heavily, and held her hand tighter. Then, he guided her hand to her stomach, and rested her hand there. Once again, Bulma was slightly confused.

"Now, do you feel something?" asked Vegeta, hoping that she'd get it. It wasn't like he could be more obvious.

Bulma looked down at her stomach, and understood. He wanted to know if she could feel a ki _inside_ her stomach? Bulma could feel her heartbeat accelerated, and when she raised her head to look at Vegeta, he had a very serious look on. It was obvious that he wasn't kidding around. Bulma knew she probably wasn't even breathing. Was this why her mother looked at her the way she did?

Vegeta wasn't sure of what he was saying. The only reason why he felt so confuse was because her ki reading was messed up. The scouter was trying to analyze two people's ki. Only one was coming up though. The other one was unknown. He wasn't sure, but he had to find out.

Bulma tried to concentrate on her stomach. She bite her bottom lip, and raised her head to look at Vegeta.

She nodded.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Yes, I guess that will be it for now. I'm so freaking tired. Anyways, I think this was a pretty decent lenght chapter right? Hey, the story is at 170, 000 words now. I guess that's pretty good right? When the hell did this story get so long lol? I never really planned for it. I'm just going with the flow, so I don't really know. I want to get it over 200 000 words now, obviously. I mean, I'm so freaking close. Although, I can see the end close. Like not 2 chapter close, but about what, 10 more chapters. I don't know, something like that. _

_There is still some more things to come, that's for sure. But I don't know, I'll see how it goes, I'm still not sure about how I want to end this thing. Inputs are always welcome. I mean, sometimes, it helps me clarify things, lol._

_Anyways, I guess tha'ts it for now,_

_please, please love & reviews!_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	26. Chapter 25: Bloody Saiyan Fight

_Hey there everybody. So, yeah, I'm sort of at the library right now. My laptop is still broken, so I still need to wait before I can get a new one, because I'm very poor, lol. I will actually find out today if I can get one today. I sort of begged my mom to help me out a little here, and we will see how it works out. Hopefully, I will be able to, because it's been a pain the whole week to update, and write. I've been going to the library so much, it's not even funny._

_Anyways, I bet you guys don't wanna hear about my laptop problems, lol._

_On with the reviews._

_**The-Original-Enforcer;** Awe, I'm sorry you had a crappy day! I'm glad I could make it a little better. Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a pretty good mental picture, lol. Awe, I want to update more, trust me, but sometimes, the time is just not there. Well, I could do like some people, and update a lot, but like tiny tiny tiny chapters, right, like 1000 words each. I rather just have a longer chapter I guess. LMAO, yes, of course she had to get knocked up that quick, lol. Just like you said, I mean Vegeta is some kind of sex machine you know? I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, this one will be entertaining as well._

_**Muffy;** I do not believe I've had a review from you before, lol. But no need to apologize, I'm more than happy to hear from you now! :) Well, I think we all know what he tried to say, but you're right some people might have not figure it out. I'm so happy you think this is one of the best fanfics you've read, it touches me a lot :) Lol, then maybe I should slow down on cliffhanger, because I wouldn't want to kill you, lol. But I know what you mean, they kill me too. Thank you :)_

_**Ashley;** Of course it has something to do with Frieza, lol. EVERYTHING has something to do with Frieza. Well, I can't really reveal now if the pregnancy is a good or bad thing, but you will find out soon enough trust me, lol. _

_**omnipotent porunga;** Lol, oh my god, Pokemon. You know what? I didn't know they made new games for like nintendo gameboy advance or whatever it is now. I was like damn really? And I caught an episode on TV the other day, and my first thought was what the hell happened to misty? I still don't know, lol. You think Chi will be cured? I guess we'll have to wait and see about that. I mean she couldn't have kids BEFORE Bulma either. But, maybe they didn't try hard enough if you know what I mean... lol. Lol, yes, yes size DOES matter...alright, mind out of the gutter... lol. GEEZE._

_**mimisleep;** Really? You knew from the beginning she was pregnant? I mean, mostly, she was sick because of what was inside of her, not pregnancy related. Yeah, Vegeta pointed it to her, because he had to make sure. His scouter wouldn't really read it for him, and Bulma can sense kis, lol. :)_

_**XxKuroyoxX;** Well, you know, it's not that surprising. I mean, they weren't using any protection (not that I know if they have any, lol) which always lead to a pregnancy, at least most of the time. Plus like I mentionned, Vegeta is a sex machine, so, lol._

_**earlschibiangel; **Well, you will find out pretty soon actually what this machine was, and you will also find out which way it was (her body kicking it out, or the thing leaving her body). I mean, it's all part of the mystery I tried to build lol. I sort of fail, but it's okay, lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Yes, indeed, our Bulma is pregnant! Lol. Is it what Frieza wants? I don't know! I guess you have to read to find out! Really? Are they big mistakes? *sigh* I'm trying. I'll try to run a check over it, see what I can find. Yes, the plot gets thicker, and thicker. But I don't like it, lol. I don't want to end this story you know?_

_**RikkuKashi;** Lol, you love cliffhangers don't you? Lol. Oh you will have a reaction from Frieza, don't worry. I just am not sure when, lol. And I can't tell you if its bad or good, lol. I don't know, I mean Kakarot doesn't even know about the mating yet, lol. I love the "" for the "grandfather" lol. Nappa will lose it, I promise you at least that, lol. Yeah there is a fight coming, I hope you will enjoy it, lol. Awe, I don't want to end the story either, lol. Knowing myself I'll make it as long as I can, lol :)_

_**horselover90;** Hey there :) Thank you for reviewing. I'm doing my best to try for an original, thick plot :) I'm glad you think it's working. Awe, they are my favorite too! :) What would the world be without Vegeta and Bulma? NOTHING. I tell you. Lol. :)_

_Well, I guess that's it for now. I will be enough, lol._

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

_._

_**Chapter 25: Bloody Saiyan Fight**_

_**.**_

Bulma was laying in the bed, her hand over her stomach. She was breathing heavily, as she was trying to process the news. This wasn't suppose to happen like this, at least not while they were still on the ship. It was impossible to do something like this while they were under Frieza's control. Oh yes, Frieza was another problem to add to the equation. When he would found out, because he would since she couldn't hide this forever, he would freak out. What if he took it away from them? Bulma knew she couldn't let him do that. She sighed heavily; this _wasn't_ suppose to happen.

She simply couldn't be _pregnant_.

She raised her head to look at Vegeta who had been walking in circle in their room. She was pretty sure he had made a whole in the carpet, but she wasn't about to say anything. Actually, Vegeta looked in a pretty bad mood right now, and Bulma wasn't sure why. It could either be for the same reason she had to be worry, or because he really didn't want to have a baby. If the second option was right, it hurt her a little. Sure, Vegeta wasn't the most affectionate person, but still. There was no reason why he couldn't be a father. After all, _Kakarot_ had been a father, and he hadn't been afraid to leave her behind.

Anyone could be a parent now.

As long as you had the right equipment, nothing was stopping you. Bulma sighed again. This time Vegeta, who kept walking back and forth in the room, glared at her. He wasn't in the greatest mood right now, and he didn't need to have her around him, constantly sighing. This problem wasn't only her problem, it was theirs. Well, technically, the baby part wasn't the problem. It was the whole Frieza thing that was the problem. He was the freaking prince of all saiyans, there was no way he would raise his child under the reign of Frieza. How could he bring another saiyan in this world while the few remaining were treated like slaves? It simply wouldn't work out.

It shouldn't have happened.

It should have been on his mind, but it hadn't. He could have been more careful, but he wasn't. He had been careless, and this would never happen again. Things were complicated enough already! When he mated with Bulma, he had basically taken the responsibility to protect her since they were linked, but now, a child? He would have too many people to take care of. The only way this would work out, is if Frieza was killed.

He was the only one who could do it.

Vegeta was deep in his thoughts, which caused him to jump slightly when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head, and saw Bulma standing in front of him, a small smile on her face, as if she was trying to reassure him. Although, she was scared to death herself. Vegeta sighed heavily, and looked away. He couldn't deal with making her feel better right now, he had other things to do.

Before he could walk away from her, he felt her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around his waist. Obviously, she didn't care what the hell better he had to do, and she did what she needed. Vegeta wouldn't comfort her of his own will, and Bulma knew it. She also accepted that fact, but it didn't mean she wouldn't force him into doing it. She held him tighter, until he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

Nothing had been simple for them so far, and Bulma had a feeling that things would never be easy. It's like they were meant to go through hell no matter what they did. Per example, if they did kill Frieza, where in the world would they go afterwards? It's not like they had a lot of options. They couldn't take over a planet, there was too little of them, and they couldn't live on a planet just the 5 of them. She sighed heavily; everything would be hard.

Life was a bitch.

"Look, this is nothing," said Vegeta before resting his head on top of Bulma's. He wasn't good with words, and it was obvious Bulma was seeking for comfort. He hated all that mushy crap. He wasn't really sure how he was suppose to make her feel better, because everything she was thinking about was probably right. He wasn't going to lie to her just so she feels better.

Bulma smiled against his chest. This would be it; Vegeta's reassuring words. It wasn't much, but knowing he tried to say something was good enough for her. Bulma realized something though; most of her thoughts were on how she would make it, how this would work out, and she hadn't focused yet on the life growing inside of her. She pulled away from Vegeta, and took his hand in hers. She held it tight before lifting her shirt, and putting his hand on her stomach.

Vegeta gave her a confuse look. What was she trying to do? He sighed heavily before looking at her stomach. He still couldn't forget the fact that this wasn't suppose to happen. This child, _his_ child wasn't suppose to be raised like this. It shouldn't be raised, and work for Frieza. He had to go through it, and he hated every single second of it. He wouldn't let his child go through it.

Maybe they could end it. It wasn't too late now, the pregnancy was still early, and it would be really easy to terminate it. He looked into Bulma's eyes, trying to find out what she was thinking. What he had in mind had to be the solution. They couldn't let this happen to their child.

"NO," yelled Bulma pulling away, and releasing Bulma's hand.

Vegeta looked at her, as if he was confused at her reaction. "We won't end it," said Bulma, her voice a soft whisper.

She couldn't even believe Vegeta could have thought about something like this, how could he have even thought to kill their child? She felt her eyes filling with tears; she knew he wasn't a monster, but why would he think in such a way?

"How did you know?" asked Vegeta a little more confuse. She couldn't possibly be reading his thoughts, not already. He couldn't even do it. If they could do it already, he should be the first one to succeed, not here.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care right now, because she felt upset. "I just heard it, alright," she said, her voice filled with anger. It didn't matter how it happened, the point was, she heard him. Sure, thoughts were personal, but from what he was saying, he would propose it to her.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "You just don't understand!" he said, his tone very harsh. "You've been raised on this ship too!" How couldn't she understand why he wanted to do it. "Don't stand here, and lie to my face, and say that it wasn't hell," he said, getting closer to her, so their noses were touching. "Don't tell me you didn't hate every minute you spent here. Every second! Don't tell me there wasn't one night you didn't dream about killing _him_, that you didn't wish someone made him pay for what he did!"

Vegeta was breathing heavily, and his face was slightly red from his anger. Bulma had never heard him yell so loud before, and it had been right in her face. His usually black eyes seemed to glow red, as he took a deep breath. "Now, tell me you want to make your, _our_ child go through the same hell."

Bulma bite her bottom lip. What was the right answer? What in the world was she suppose to say to him? That she wanted their child to go through hell, or that she wanted to kill their child? None of those options sounded good to her, but at least in one of them, they weren't being murderers. No matter what, she would feel like she is taking the easy way out if they ended this.

Just like her parents did.

She couldn't do that, and she wouldn't be them. "I wanna fight," said Bulma, looking down at her stomach. "I can't give it up." She raised her head, and look at Vegeta straight in the eyes. "I've done it enough," she said before reaching out for Bulma's hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to do this. Of course he wasn't going to give up! He had fought his whole life! Was she trying to say he was weak, that he was proposing to give up? He would never do that! He put his arms around Bulma's waist, and roughly brought her against his chest, so her head smashed against it. He was still breathing heavily. Her words had angered him, and he didn't even know why he was so upset about it.

He wasn't weak.

Only weak people gave up. He wasn't one of those. Bulma would be the end of him someday, and yet, he would need to have her around now. For the rest of his life. He sighed heavily before roughly kissing her on the forehead, pressing his lips hard against her skin. Bulma knew he was angry, and she wasn't scared at all. Vegeta wouldn't hurt her, he was simply trying to calm himself right now.

Bulma held him back. "You're not weak," she said nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "First warning, get out of my head."

Bulma could hear the playfulness in his voice, and smiled at little. "You're just jealous you can't get in mine," she said before sticking her tongue out.

Vegeta smirked. "Is that an invitation?" he said before bending down, and sucking on her tongue softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't know. I mean, it already got us in trouble apparently," said Bulma before looking down at her stomach.

"Exactly. It can't happen again now," he said before picking up Bulma, and throwing her over his shoulders. Vegeta started to walk in direction of the bed, and he threw her on it, before joining Bulma on the bed.

They could at least try to be happy for now. Life is so painful, maybe they could worry about it later. After all, right now is the only thing they knew they had for sure. Anything could happen as soon as they stepped out of that door. Maybe they could ignore it.

Probably not.

They could pretend.

They could try.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting on his chair, finally feeling relief. That idiotic monkey had actually thought about ending this pregnancy? Well, surely, that wouldn't be as entertaining. Now, he could have some real fun with them, and Vegeta wanted to spoil it? He wouldn't let it happen. Surely Bulma had convince him for a while, but that saiyan wouldn't get anywhere close to a doctor about her pregnancy.

Now, he had to pretend he didn't know about this of course. They couldn't find out he was listening to their every words on his cameras. That would also spoil his fun. It was too easy to find out everything about them this way. He couldn't ruin it just yet.

Of course, something that had been entertaining too, was Vegeta's little rant. Apparently a certain saiyan had kept a lot of anger hidden inside of him. That couldn't be healthy right? He smirked; poor Vegeta, he would never get over his loss. Obviously this _child_ would only cause the wound to be deeper. This pregnancy was the greatest thing that happened! Frieza was so glad they had gotten to work so quick. He had never expected for this to happen so soon.

Of course, he wouldn't complain.

The door of his control center opened, and Frieza turned his head to see Nappa entering the room. He had called him 10 minutes ago! What in the world had taken him so long! Surely he was a stupid monkey, but still. He was suppose to be quite fast! He took a deep breath; he wouldn't let Nappa ruin his fun. He got up from his chair, and walked toward the weak saiyan.

"You called me?" asked Nappa before bowing.

He hadn't been in the greatest mood lately, especially with everything that happened between Vegeta and Bulma. How long was he suppose to wait before he had his chance to finally have Bulma. Frieza was suppose to need a little help, and then he would get his reward. This wasn't anything it was suppose to be. Why did he have to watch, and listen, to Vegeta having the female that was supposed to be his? He was sick of it, and his anger was just getting the best of him. He knew he was close to losing it.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Frieza casually. He had Nappa right where he wanted him. He would get rid of him in the nicest way there was.

Nappa could feel his blood boiled. "No," he answered, hissing through his teeth.

Frieza couldn't believe how easy this was. He didn't even have any work to do. He couldn't have hoped for anything better. Nappa had served his purpose, and he was no longer needed. He had to get rid of him now, but there was only one way he could do it. One that would be very interesting to watch. "Apparently, your _mate_ is pregnant."

A lot of thoughts went through Nappa's mind at the moment. He looked in the direction Frieza was just looking, and saw the camera that showed Vegeta and Bulma's room. It was more than obvious what they were doing. He could see everything, and it made him sick. Then, he turned in direction of Frieza, his eyes filled with anger.

"I was suppose to have her," said Nappa, his voice filled with venom. Frieza had promised him that Bulma would be his.

Frieza shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his smirk. This was too much for him! "Then go get her." He hoped Nappa would be smart enough to get the hint. "You want her, you can have her now, but I won't hand her over to you." He added after Nappa looked confused. It was to expect since he was simply a monkey.

Nappa still wasn't sure what Frieza meant. It had never been part of their deal to do anything else. He was suppose to get Bulma as soon as he was done helping him with all this mating crap. Then Nappa understood something. If Bulma was mated, he couldn't have her. Well technically, he could, but that meant she wouldn't be his mate. The only way they could mate was if he got rid of Vegeta.

He had to kill Vegeta.

It was the only answer to all of his problems. The only way he could fully be with Bulma was if he killed Vegeta. The answer was so simple, that Nappa was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. It was obvious what he had to do now. He smirked before looking at Frieza.

The Lord was more than happy that Nappa had finally understood what he had to do. It took him long enough before his brain caught up. "Do it," said Frieza as if he was giving his consent. Nappa nodded, and hurried to leave the control room so he could go and give Vegeta what he deserved.

Frieza's evil smirk finally appeared on his lips. This had been way too simple; he didn't even do any work at all! Of course, he wasn't scared at all to lose Vegeta. After all, he still needed Vegeta, but he knew he wouldn't die. There was no way in hell Nappa would kill Vegeta, which meant the _prince_ would be the one to end Nappa's life. Nothing could be more perfect than that.

Vegeta would kill another one of his kind, and nothing was sweetest. There numbers were going down fast. Now, all that would be left would be four saiyans, well five pretty soon. This was perfect, he wouldn't have to deal with Nappa anymore. He wasn't very bright, and he had pretty much completed his only purpose in life. Nappa had caused his own death; he was the one who chose to betray Vegeta after all.

"Aren't you worry my Lord?" asked Zarbon, who had been in the room beside the whole time.

He didn't want to show himself until Frieza was done dealing with his business. Freiza had been in a very good mood lately, and he wouldn't be the one to spoil it. It seemed that everything that happened, actually turned out to be amazing for Frieza. It showed his true power; even the universe feared him.

"Just get the cameras ready for the show," said Frieza before walking back to his chair.

He had missed Radditz's killing, but one thing was for sure, he wouldn't miss Nappa's death. After all, he had helped this happen, the least he could do was to enjoy the final showdown. He smirked; this would be the perfectway to end his day.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi was in the kitchen, trying to cook something. Her mind was simply set on something else, and she couldn't focus. Yes, she couldn't get out of her head, what she had told Bulma, and her thoughts that day. Before Bulma, Kakarot and her and tried to have a child, and it had failed miserably, although they had only tried for less than a year. Since Kakarot was always out to fight, they weren't trying very often. Then, when they welcomed Bulma in their family, they didn't try because Bulma had taken all of Chi's attention, and she knew she wouldn't have time for another baby.

Then, nothing. They had tried non-stop on Earth. Sometimes every day. Nothing had worked, and Chi had failed to get pregnant everytime. Sometimes she wondered if it was the guilt she felt, which caused her emotions to prevent her from getting pregnant, and other times she would simply blame it on Earth. Maybe saiyans couldn't get pregnant on Earth? After all, before them, nobody else had tried.

Of course, it hadn't been easy coming up with excuse. She had noticed the look in Kakarot's eyes everytime she failed to get pregnant. Obviously it had pushed them apart, since she was failing as a mate. A female saiyan mate' job wasn't very complicated, yet she had failed in almost every way. She hadn't been able to be a mother to Bulma, and she hadn't been able to bear a child.

A smell of smoke brought Chi out of her thoughts. She pulled her pot away from the flames, and rested it on the counter. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Actually, she didn't even know why she was cooking. Kakarot was out training, and he wasn't requiring any cooking from her. She was simply trying to keep herself busy. Chi was extremely lonely ever since they got on the ship.

Kakarot was even more distant from her, and it's not like she could count on a friendship with Bulma, since she wanted to be left alone. Although, Chi couldn't really blame her for it, she still felt hurt. Her heart was squeezed with pain, and Chi felt the tears coming. If only she could hold her own little bundle of joy. She didn't even care if she had this child on the ship, because it didn't worry her one bit.

Who cared if this child had to live under Frieza's control. At least she would be there to ease the pain, and she would have her child. It didn't matter whatever else happened, and the condition weren't important to her. All she wanted was a child. Chi desperetly wanted to give her mate the child he always wanted, and she didn't care about the rest. She sighed; she was getting older. She only had about ten to twenty more years of child bearing in front of her. More than half was gone.

When Chi heard the door of the room opened, she felt her heart beating faster. Maybe it wasn't too late. After all, they weren't on Earth anymore, and she knew her daughter was still alive. Maybe all the obstacles that were standing in her way before, were gone now. After 16 years of waiting, trying and pain, she might finally be able to be a true mate to Kakarot. She might be able to give him what he always wanted.

Chi ran towards the door, and found Kakarot changing his clothes. He was removing his dirty training clothes, and putting on clean ones that Chi had just washed. She smiled when she saw him, and ran in his arms. Kakarot was quite surprised by the gesture, and back away slightly, not expecting it. He looked at Chi confused, and was wondering what in the world she was doing.

They had never really done all this _mushy_ stuff. Well, there was a time they did, but that was before Bulma came into their life. Afterwards, all of this was gone. Well, _everything_ was gone. Bulma had ruined their life, at least from his point of view. Chi had dedicated her whole time to Bulma, and she had stopped caring about anything else. That included him. Bulma was the first priority, and Chi was doing everything for that spoiled little brat.

That was the moment where they started to drift apart. They were still mates, but it was obvious it wasn't quite working out. At first, Kakarot things would have gone back to normal when they left Bulma behind and started a new life, but it didn't work out that way. Bulma was the only thing on Chi's mind, and he could see the guilt in her eyes. She had never forgave herself for what happened. She hadn't even been able to give him a child. His _own_ child.

She had failed him, and they drifted apart even more.

This gesture from her, was actually very unexpected. Plus, the way she was looking at him was with a look he hadn't seen in a very long time. He wasn't even sure what it meant, or what she wanted.

"Let's try," said Chi before softly kissing him.

A kiss.

It was something they weren't sharing often, and that Chi had missed. She missed how close they used to be, and all those little gestures that made mates... well mates. It was like they were complete strangers, and she hated it. She needed him, and she needed more than what they had.

Kakarot was about to ask her, try what, but, Chi kissed him more fiercefully, and Kakarot understood. He couldn't even remember the last time they had done it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her closer. He knew it had been a long time since he had felt his mate, since he had _share_ with her. He wasn't even sure they could be this close once more. Of course, she was his mate, and he would never take another woman than here. No matter how dull their life could be, she was the only one he would be with. He had never been unfaithful, even when they were on Vegeta-sei.

Although, he couldn't lie, and say it hadn't been hard. Now though, he was use to it, because he was emotional detached. It hurt him, because mates were suppose to be extremely close, be only one person and share everything. Him and Chi hadn't done that in forever. It felt like they were two people, without love, who were simply living together, and tolerating each other. It had been a long time since he last felt.

Too long.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was cuddled around Vegeta, while he was laying on his back, an arm around her. Surely, this hadn't taken care of their problems, but it had gotten rid of them for a little while, and they had found some piece of mind. Bulma was pretty sure they had gotten enough drama for the whole day. Many things had happened, and they didn't really need anything else. They had enough stuff to deal with.

One thing that was bothering Bulma was how Frieza would react to this. After all, even if they didn't tell him, he would realize it when her stomach grew, and it would be impossible to hide it. She sighed; she had the feeling this would lead to a huge fight, and she knew it would end badly. Only problem was she didn't know for who it would end bad. Them, or Frieza. From the way things had been so far, it would be bad for them.

Suddenly, Bulma got a very bad feeling. She sat down in the bed, and closed her eyes tightly. What in the world was going on? Whatever it was she thought she was feeling it had to be wrong. Vegeta, a little worried, sat up too, and put his hand on Bulma's back.

"What is it?"

Bulma opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Nappa is coming," she said in a very neutral voice, "but something is wrong, his ki is disturbed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Great Nappa had to ruin his fun; obviously! This idiot couldn't do anything right, and this was only more proof of his stupidity. Well, Vegeta would still check what's happened, because from what Bulma was saying, his ki wasn't right. He sighed heavily before getting up from the bed, and grabbing his short which were on the ground. He couldn't really go outside naked now could he? He put them on, and started to walk in direction of the door.

He didn't even make it to the door, when it bursted open, revealing Nappa, his fist in the air, and anger written all over his face. Bulma gasped and covered herself with one of the blanket. She hadn't expected him to come in rushing like this. Vegeta looked beyond pissed at Nappa's intrusion.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Vegeta, clenching his fists.

Not only did that idiot walked in, and killed his good time, but he was also inviting himself, and he probably broke the door. Whatever his problem was, Vegeta would teach him a lesson or two about manners.

Nappa couldn't even hear Vegeta's words, because the only thing that filled him was anger. The only thing he knew he had to do, was to kill Vegeta. Then, everything would be just fine, and he would have Bulma. Nappa turned his head in direction of Bulma who was laying on the bed, naked, only covered by a blanket. He couldn't help but smirked. After this fight was over, he would take her right there. She wouldn't even have the time to realize what was happening.

Vegeta couldn't believe what was going on in front of him. Nappa was checking _his_ mate out right in front of him? Surely that idiot had a death wish! In no circumstances could he do such a thing! Vegeta could feel his jealousy get the best of him, and his anger was rising. It was times for him to use Nappa has his punching bag.

"Don't look at her," said Vegeta before using all his force to punch Nappa in the stomach.

Nappa, who had been distracted by Bulma's body, was brought back to reality. This was why he was here. He was going to take Bulma away from Vegeta. "She's mine," he said, hissing through his teeth.

Vegeta almost held back a laugh. Was he completely out of his mind? In what parellel universe was Bulma his? "You idiot, she's mine," said Vegeta before walking toward Nappa, who had backed away closer to the door because of the punch Vegeta gave him.

Nappa laughed; Vegeta had no idea what was coming his way. They hadn't spent too much time together lately, and he had been trying, which Vegeta had no idea of. He had gotten a lot stronger. He had been so angry, that all he could think of doing was training. Which he did. "I'll win her."

The prince wasn't sure he heard right. Nappa was challenging him to a fight? The winner gets Bulma? This was completely ridiculous! Of course he would be the one to win Bulma! This idiot couldn't fight for _shit_. He had no chance of beating him. "Fine," said Vegeta filled with confidance.

"A fight to the death," added Nappa, when he saw how confidant Vegeta was about the whole thing.

"No problem," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Bulma wasn't seeing the matter the same way than Vegeta. "Veget-" she started, but was cut by Vegeta.

He really didn't need her to try to get involve in this. "Don't," he said, his voice filled with warning. What in the world was up with her? She didn't think he could kill someone as weak as Nappa? She should know how easy it is to kill weak saiyans; she had killed Radditz? What was the problem? Plus, he was doing this for her, he was defending his mate. He wasn't about to let another challenge him like this, and simply backed down.

Vegeta didn't care about Nappa, and if he wanted to die foolishly, then so be it.

No man challenged him and lived afterwards. Nappa would die today, and there was no other ending to this. Nappa was a lot weaker than him, and that was it. Which is why he was surprised that Bulma was worried. She could sense their ki, so she could tell who was stronger. There was no way she could be worried. He smirked before walking towards Nappa, filled with pride. He was going to kick his ass.

"I hope you're ready to die," said Vegeta as he punched Nappa right in the face.

Nappa barely backed away. The only reason behind his resistance, was his anger. It was giving him a little more strength. Vegeta didn't wait for him to do anything, he started to form an energy ball, but at the same time, Nappa went on, and attacked him, punching him in the stomach none stop. Vegeta was barely moving, which was prove of his power growing. Although it was a little hard to focus with Nappa hitting him.

The fight had attracted some people, which were just looking at the fight from the hall. Bulma had wanted to go there and fight, but with all those people she had decided otherwise. She was naked after all, there was no reason to give everybody a show. What she couldn't believe was how Nappa had turned his back on Vegeta like this, he had always been so loyal. She had really caused a lot of problem among the saiyan race. First Radditz, now Nappa.

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard someone being thrown against the door, breaking it. She turned her head, and saw Nappa laying in a pile of pieces of woods. Obviously, Vegeta's energy ball had hit Nappa, and also, it had hurt his confidence. He couldn't even hurt Vegeta. Nappa was seeing red, as he was trying his best to hurt Vegeta. He started to form small energy balls in both of his hands. They were smaller, but he could fire more that way. Vegeta blocked them all with one arm, smirking the whole time.

This was pathetic, Nappa wasn't even a challenge to him. He walked towards Nappa who was putting one of his hands behind his back. Also, Nappa sniffed, trying to prevent more blood to leak from his nose. Vegeta's punch had hurt his nose pretty bad. He hadn't expected Vegeta's strength, but that didn't mean he couldn't beat him. He could kill him if he really wanted to.

Nappa watched Vegeta walk toward him, and this time he was the one smirking. Vegeta had no idea what Nappa was preparing for him. Once the prince got close enough, Nappa threw right at his stomach, the big energy ball he had been forming behind his back, which took Vegeta by surprise. Vegeta was thrown against the wall, which broke against the impact, and the prince ended up on the kitchen's table.

Bulma gasped, and cursed out loud for not being able to see if Vegeta was hurt. She knew she shouldn't worry so much, but she couldn't help it. Nappa wanted to kill him, which meant he would try anything to get rid of Vegeta. Bulma wrapped the blankets tighter around her body, and tried to move to the edge of the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of Vegeta through the hole in the wall.

Nappa, who saw Vegeta wasn't getting up, flew to the kitchen, and saw him on his feet, waiting for him. Nappa didn't wait for him to attack, and simply aimed for Vegeta's stomach once more. He had hurt him there, and he would keep aiming for that spot. Nappa flew head first into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to hit a wall once more, but he didn't break it this time. Vegeta was getting very annoyed with Nappa, and as he noticed him coming for him again, Vegeta got an idea.

As Nappa was about to hit Vegeta's stomach one more, the prince grabbed Nappa by the skin of his neck, twisting it. Then, with all his strength, he threw him against the wall, over and over again, causing the whole wall to fall down. Then as Vegeta formed an energy ball, he started to kick Nappa in the stomach. He was on the ground, and because of the hits, he couldn't get up.

Vegeta smirked, as he threw his energy ball right at Nappa's bald head. Then, Vegeta flew as far as he could from Nappa, and positionned his hands, one in front of the other. He concentrated all his power, and all of his energy in forming a kamehameha. Nappa, who was just getting up from the floor, didn't know what Vegeta was doing. He walked toward the bedroom, where he knew Vegeta was hiding.

He had never been so angry. Vegeta was having the upper hand, and this wasn't suppose to happen. He ran like crazy towards Vegeta, too late to see the attack coming his way. Before he knew it, the attack went through his upper chest, leaving a big hole. His blood splashed all over the room, including Vegeta, and Bulma. Bulma wiped the blood away from her face, as Vegeta walked toward Nappa.

Nappa, although he had a whole through his chest, was still alive. Well, barely. He couldn't breath probably, and he was on his knees, fighting to remain alive. Even if this cost him his life, he had to fight until the end. He had to bring Vegeta down for stealing Bulma. Technically, he didn't steal her, but to Nappa, it didn't matter. Vegeta walked over to Nappa, and grabbed him by his shirt. He raised him up in the air, ready to finish him.

"Anything to say?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

This would be the moment Nappa die. He could allow him a few last words. After all, they had been allies before, except something happen, and apparently Nappa thought it would be smarter to be against him. Bad idea.

Nappa spat in his face. "You don't deserve her, I DO," he yelled, trying to push Vegeta away from him. His arms were barely responding to him, but Nappa still managed to hit Vegeta on the jaw. Vegeta barely flinched. "She should have been mine. He said she would be."

Vegeta had no second doubts that the _he_ Nappa was reffering to was Frieza. Of course, there was only him to ruin everything, and to come around and turn Nappa against his own people. He should have known. Although, Vegeta was wondering what type of deal Nappa and Frieza made. Obviously it involved Bulma, but why? He sighed; he would deal with Frieza later, now he had to finish Nappa.

"She's mine," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Before Nappa could say anything ele, Vegeta punched him again, hard in the face, almost knocking him out. Except, that wasn't the goal, this was a match to the death, and Vegeta wouldn't accept anything else than death for Nappa. Vegeta dropped him to the ground, and walked away slightly. Nappa wasn't even moving, and his whole face ache terribly. Once again, Vegeta positioned his hands for his kamehameha.

Vegeta was about to start concentrating his power, when he turned his head to look at Bulma. From the top of her breast to her face, she was covered in blood, and he could see worry in her face. She was still worry for him, even though it was obvious he was winning. She didn't seem to feel sorry for Nappa at all though, which didn't surprise him. She had killed one of their kind too before.

He looked away from her, and start to focus. Soon enough, a green kamehameha came out of his hands, and hit Nappa right on the head. Once more, his blood splashed the whole room, a lot more than the previous hit. This time, Bulma had turned her head, covering her face to avoid being covered in more blood. Vegeta didn't care. He already was covered in Nappa's blood anyway. This wouldn't change anything.

Indeed, since Vegeta had been so close this time, he was covered in blood, and he could even taste it in his mouth. He didn't care. This fight had been because of his jealousy, and protectiveness. Nappa was trying to take his mate away from him, and he challenged him. His pride wouldn't let him take that. Nappa had gotten exactly what he deserved, and what he had looked for. Vegeta wouldn't spare him just because he was a saiyan. Nappa started the fight, Vegeta finished it.

Vegeta wiped his mouth, and turned his head in direction of his public. "Get lost," said Vegeta before walking towards Bulma, who was just now looking at what remained of Nappa. The prince grabbed a blood stained shirt from the floor, and sat on the bed.

He lifted Bulma's arms, and put the shirt on, covering her chest so nobody could see anything. He put his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, holding him tight. She was glad he was okay. Even though he was strong, she couldn't help but worry, especially since their lives were tied so closely together. He lifted her from the bed, and started to walk outside the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Bulma, also wondering why he had to carry her to wherever they were going.

Vegeta was making sure Bulma's lower body was covered, as he pulled down on her shirt as much as he could. "We're getting cleaned up," said Vegeta before looking at what was left of their bathroom. They needed to go somewhere else.

Bulma nodded, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Maybe he was being extra careful because she was pregnant. No matter what the reason why, she wasn't about to complain because she was getting extra attention.

She kissed his neck, and then, heard Vegeta sigh in contentment.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Here it is I guess, lol. The fight people had been expecting between Vegeta, and Nappa. I hope you weren't too disappointed. It was mostly the big thing of the chapter. I guess it didn't really end in a cliffhanger like usually, but some things, and some hints were every where in the chapter, so I guess it still leaves you guys wondering right? I'm kind of tired of being at the library lol, so it's going to be it for today._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, even if only the first scene was about Bulma and Vegeta. I think the chapter was pretty decent lenght right? right? lol. Anyways, I guess you're tired of reading my talking, lol._

_Love, & review,_

_Maddie xoxo  
_


	27. Chapter 26: Pretending

_Hey everybody! It's me with the weekly udpate. I was just wondering something. The reviews have decreased so much. I mean, is there a problem with the story? I would like to know if something changed in the story that you don't like. Anyways, that's all I had to say. I'm glad I could get this chapter in time since I don't have my computer anymore. Anyways, I've worked hard on the chapter, lol so I hope you will all like it._

_On with the reviews._

_**ToraNoKo123; **lol, yes I'm making Vegeta just a little whipped. You know, he is still Vegeta, lol. He does some sweet things once in a while, and everything. Lol, well can you imagine Vegeta getting in his head that he has to cuddle? Not quite warrior-like is it? Lol._

_**XxKuroyoxX:** I'm glad you liked the scene with Nappa, because I wasn't sure about it. I've never wrote fighting scene before, so I wasn't sure how it would turned out. Glad you enjoyed it, lol. Awe, i'm glad you found chi and kakarot scene sweet. I was trying to show them working on their couple you know, lol. It's about time._

_**RikkuKashi;** Lol, you did? I know you couldn't wait lol! I was thinking about you the whole time I was writing that scene. You've been talking about it for a while, and I hoped you would like it! :) Lol, now you'll focus on Frieza's death? The Frieza fight won't be until a couple more chapters you know. There's more drama to come, you know me lol. Maybe the story is getting too long, lol. But yes, Frieza's death body on the ground would be quite entertaning. You know what, I won't let you complain about living in Florida, lol. I'm stuck in the cold, and snow. I wished I was in florida, lol with the sun and the warmth. I'm getting way to white. I swear in the winter I tend to get transparent because I get so white. *sigh*_

_**mimisleep;** you know what? I loved the metaphor! :) I'm glad I made you a Vegeta and Bulma fan because they are honestly my favorite couple, and I'm glad you can enjoy them. So I've you watched a couple of DBZ episodes? I've got this great website which has them all online, no need to download if you wanna watch :)_

_**omnipotent porunga;** Wise Mrs. Briefs? Now that was hilarious. lol. I love it. Well, it wasn't that foolish of Frieza to think that, because Bulma and Vegeta had doubts the place is bugged, plus you don't know if he's always listening. He just want them to think he missed out that piece of information. Plus there's nothing in the washroom remember. So, if there's nothing in the washroom, and that's where they talked about it, you know. Well most of it, anyway. Damn, gotta love Wise Mrs. Briefs, lol. She knows how to shut him up. Carrot farming? LOL. Well he's got to be faithful. He's mated, lol. A cigar? I can't picture Goku with a cigar in his mouth LOL. Yeah, if he kills Frieza, then it screws the whole thing, lol. Maybe he will be the one to tell Bulma the truth, who knows. BY THE WAY, the way you answered his, what do I do about Chi? Check-and-Mate. I LOVED IT. LOOOOOOVED._

_**Muffy;** Well you are more than welcome! I always answer all of my reviews :) You take the time to write one, so I take the time to answer! Nope, no cliffhanger, lol. And thank you! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Yeah, I know the fighting scene wasn't too great. I've never written them before, so it was a first shot. I figured it wouldn't like, blow people off their seats, lol. Well, I will do much better when it will come to Frieza, I totally promise! I'll make it up to you ;)_

_**earlschibiangel;** I'm trying to improve on the mistakes! Lol. I've improved since the first chapter, lol :) Yeah, I know about the fighting scene, it wasn't amazing. I've never done one of those before, but I promise the next one will be better ! :) Novel? I knew this fanfic was getting too long, lol. But I just don't want to end it._

_**Ashley;** I knew I lot of people would be happy that Nappa is dead, lol. Yes finally! Yep, now Vegeta is going to deal with all of this. I mean it's obvious he knows Frieza was trying to screw him over somehow now. You'll see more of that in this chapter :)_

_Well, that's it for the reviews :) I hope you will all enjoy the chapter._

_Copyright; I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

_.  
_

_**Chapter 26: Pretending  
**_

_**.**_

Chi was sitting in her kitchen, trying not to worry. It was turning out to be a very hard thing to do. Vegeta and her daughter had walked in, covered in blood, and without a word, Vegeta had walked into the bathroom. They had been there for 15 minutes now, and she was dying to ask what happened. Of course, she had heard the wall crashing, and she had heard a fight. The room was almost right next door, it wasn't hard to hear.

The question was, what happened.

Why was her little girl covered in blood like this? She was a mother, she couldn't help but worry. Also, this had happened at a very bad timing. It had broken the moment she had been sharing with Kakarot. They had been closed, they had shared each other's body and mind for the first time in a very long time. They had barely been recovering from it, when the fight had started. Chi sighed; Kakarot had disappeared the instant Vegeta and Bulma walked in.

The moment was gone.

She looked at the door of the bathroom, hoping to see them come out, but nothing. She sighed heavily before walking in direction of the bedroom. Hopefully, Kakarot was back by now. Chi knew he would be mad because Bulma and Vegeta distracted them, but she wanted to talk to him. They couldn't fight now when things had been going better. Bulma would have to wait a little. This time Chi needed to put her mate before her daughter.

_Meanwhile in the bathroom_

Bulma was laying in the bath, resting against Vegeta's chest. She still couldn't believe all the trouble she was causing. She had to kill Radditz because he was trying to force her into mating, and Vegeta had killed Nappa because he wanted _her_. Why in the world was she causing so much trouble? She pinched her lips together, and sighed heavily before relaxing into Vegeta's arms.

She was cleaned from Nappa's blood, but Vegeta wasn't. He had never emerged his full body into the water, and his upper body was still covered in blood. He had his arms wrapped around Bulma's waist, and he was staring at the wall in front of him. Bulma was wondering how he was feeling. After all, Nappa had been an important person in his life, and he had just killed him. Surely even Vegeta felt something.

"Vege-"

He interrupted her. "He betrayed me. He was worthless." His words were cold.

Bulma refused to believe that even Vegeta couldn't feel anything. She sighed heavily, and pulled away from him slightly. He let go of her waist, and didn't move. Bulma grapped a sponge, and dipped it into the water before rubbing it against Vegeta's chest, trying to clean the blood away. Vegeta didn't stop her, but he didn't react either. She sighed heavily; what the hell was wrong with him?

She kept on gently cleaning his skin with the sponge, when Vegeta grabbed her wrist with his hand, pushing her away.

Bulma was getting a little sick of his attitude. "Fine, be an asshole," she said before crossing her arms over her chest. He had absolutely no reason to be acting this way, and she wouldn't take it.

Vegeta sighed heavily, but didn't answer back her comment. He couldn't deal with her right now. He knew she hadn't done anything, but his mind was focused on something else. He had to kill Nappa because of Frieza. He didn't know how, but he knew Frieza was involved in Nappa's betrayal. Sure, in the first place Nappa shouldn't have agreed to anything, but still. Frieza had done something to him.

He didn't have any regrets that he killed Nappa because it was the right thing to do. There was no other solution. Although, he did feel anger for what Frieza had caused. No matter what happened Nappa was a a saiyan, and he had been the one by Vegeta's side all those years. Nappa had been faithful in the past, and he had always been on Vegeta's side. If even Nappa couldn't even been trust, then who could?

He looked up at Bulma. He could trust her. Well, it's not like he didn't know that already. Their freaking lives were linked together. Sure, at first, he didn't trust her, but that's only because he didn't know who she was. As much as he hated to admit it, she was the only one he could ever trust. She was the only one he could feel calm and relax around. Now though, she was just staring at him, with an evil glare.

Vegeta smirked before reaching out for Bulma and sitting her between his legs again. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head against her. Sometimes she was annoying, but, without her, it just wasn't the same. He hated that. Why did he need her so much?

Bulma didn't struggle against Vegeta's embrace, but she wished he would say something. He wasn't one to really express himself with words. She had gotten used to it over the time, but still, it didn't mean she wouldn't want to hear some kind words from time to time. Especially now, with everything that was happening. There was no moment of rest for them, and now she was pregnant on top of that.

She wished Vegeta would just say he loved her.

"You're an idiot," she said, when she realized he wouldn't say what she wanted to hear. It was getting her so angry.

Vegeta sighed. "And I care because?" he said before loosing his embrace on her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Obviously, he had to go back to his asshole attitude. Well, alright, maybe she had looked for it when she called him an idiot, but sometimes he could get her so angry, and she couldn't help it.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Bulma refering to their room which was completely destroyed now. The kitchen was all broken, the bathroom was completely destroyed, and the only thing intact was the bed. They wouldn't go far with that.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. It's not like Frieza would hurry to fix their room. He would love to seem them suffer, and be in trouble. "Here."

After all, this place was big enough. They could bring their bed somewhere in here, and just sleep here. They were Bulma's parents weren't they? Surely Chi would do anything for Bulma, she had been so whiny about it lately. Of course, this wouldn't make Bulma too happy, he knew it, but they didn't have much option here.

Bulma was sure she had heard wrong. Surely he didn't mean he wanted her to live in the same place than her parents? She was already seeing Chi a lot more than she wanted to. Plus, they would have to ask for help, she didn't want to do that. She sighed heavily. "There has to be another option."

"Quite being so spoiled will you?" He was the prince, he was suppose to find a place not adequate enough for him. She needed to learn how to compromise. "We're staying here."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so bossy for? "Whatever," she said before getting up from the bath. She had been in there for long enough. She couldn't stand sitting down anymore, it was bothering her. She grabbed the towel by the bath and wrapped it around her body. Vegeta looked at her, clearly annoyed, before cleaning the rest of the blood off his body, and grabbing a towel himself. He wrapped it around his waist.

"I guess you need me to get you clothes?" Bulma was about to answer, but he stopped her. "Ask your mother," said Vegeta before grabbing his short, and leaving her alone in the washroom.

Bulma sighed heavily. Yes, it was for sure now, Vegeta was in a bad mood. She knew it had something to do with what happened, but he wouldn't admit it to her, and it annoyed her. He could talk to her for crying out loud! If he could have sex with her, he should be able to share more than his freaking body. She looked around the room, and all she could see was the shirt she had been wearing when he carried her in.

She was too proud to go and ask Vegeta for clothes. If he didn't want to bring her clothes, she would do it on her own. She slipped the shirt on, keeping the towel around her. Bulma would go get her own clothes by herself. She wouldn't talk to her mother, and she certainely wouldn't ask for help.

Stupid Vegeta.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi was sitting on her bed. Kakarot still wasn't back. She had checked the training center too, but he wasn't there. She had no idea where in the world he was. She sighed heavily when suddenly Vegeta past in front of her. He had only black spandex shorts on, and Chi found herself looking away. He was her daughter's mate, and her prince after all. She shouldn't even been seeing him like this.

He stopped right in front of her. "We'll be staying here."

Chi was taken by surprise a little. They will be staying here? In their rooms? Well, she had seen the state of their rooms when she had walked past. There was no way they could live there. Then again, she couldn't make that decision without Kakarot. But then again, Vegeta was their prince, so there wasn't any decision to make. He had ordered something from them. She sighed; this would just bring more problem.

"I'll bring everything later."

With that said, Vegeta left Chi by herself. He needed to let some steam off right now, and he was in a bad mood. It hadn't helped that Bulma had been a lot bitcher in the bath. Plus, he was feeling sexual frustrated. He sighed; he really needed to beat up someone _again_. Killing Nappa just hadn't been enough.

As Chi watched Vegeta walked away, she saw Bulma walk in front of her, wearing a shirt, and a towel. Bulma was clearly avoiding to look at her, as she walked toward the door. Chi had a sad smile on her face as she walked in direction of Bulma.

"You can't go outside like this. Let me get you some clothes," said Chi as she smiled at her daughter.

"I don't need your help," said Bulma, still not looking at her.

"I know, but I want to help," said Chi before running in direction of her drawer, where she kept her clothes. She took out a blue dress, and brought it to Bulma. "This should fit you," she said with a smile.

Bulma glanced at the dress. It looked fine, but it would be accepting Chi's help. Then again, she couldn't be mad at Chi forever. Well, technically she could, but if she was stuck living there, then it would make things harder. She sighed heavily before grabbing the dress out of Chi's hands. It was hard to miss the huge smile on Chi's face as Bulma walked back toward the washroom to change.

She knew that Bulma living here would improve their relationship, but she wasn't sure what it would do to her relationship with her mate Kakarot. Well, maybe if she didn't put Bulma as a priority, it would still be okay. As Chi focused on Bulma again, she noticed something strange. There was a disturbance in her ki. It was as if she had two, and one of them was pretty weak. Intrigued, Chi walked toward the washroom still focusing on Bulma's ki. Something was up.

Chi was taken by surprise when Bulma opened the door right in her face. Bulma gave her a weird look, and walked past her.

"Something is wrong with your ki," said Chi, still staring at Bulma.

Bulma froze right in her steps. Had her mother noticed what Vegeta had noticed too? "What do you mean?" asked Bulma slightly turning around. Did she want her mother to know? Obviously she would try to get closer to her even more if she learned Bulma was pregnant.

Chi shrugged her shoulders. "It's as if you have two ki."

Bulma pinched her lips together. So she had noticed, she simply hadn't put the numbers together. "I do," said Bulma wondering if she would finally figure it out. It wasn't too hard, wasn't she suppose to be smart or something like that?

Chi thought about it for a few seconds. The only explanation as why she would have to ki, was if she was - "pregnant," finished Chi out loud. Her little girl was pregnant. She was carrying a baby. Chi found herself speechless. In only a few days, a few _tries_ Bulma had been able to give an heir to Vegeta, while she in years, hadn't been able to give one to her mate. She was truly a failure.

"Yes," said Bulma before looking into Chi's eyes.

What she could see in there was confusing. Chi looked broken, and Bulma couldn't understand why. What reason could she have to be hurt by the fact that Bulma was pregnant? Shouldn't she be happy? It wasn't like she never had children of her own! She had her!

"Congratulations," said Chi before walking away.

She needed to sleep.

Bulma watched her mother walked away, and she was getting more and more confuse by her reaction. Why in the world would she react like this? Something wasn't right, and she needed to find out what was wrong. She sighed; well, first of all, she needed to go get as much of her stuff as she could. She wasn't about to leave her things out there for anyone to take them, and steal them.

This would be hell.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Kakarot was heading toward the training center, when he noticed Vegeta was doing the same. He walked a little bit faster to try and catch up with him. He had been avoiding Chi, and his rooms for almost half an hour now. He just couldn't help the anger he was feeling. Indeed, things had been going so well between him and Chi, but Bulma had to come, and they had to ruin everything. He felt a slight anger toward Vegeta, but not as big as the one he felt toward Bulma.

She had always come betwen Chi and him, and he was sick of it. Maybe if she knew the truth about the fact that they weren't her real parents, she would stop coming around. She would hate Chi and that would be the end of it. Of course, at first Chi would be extremely mad at him, but it would pass. Plus, he didn't care, he had suffered enough from Bulma, it was Chi's turn to have a taste of it.

Finally Kakarot caught up with Vegeta, and walked beside him in silent.

Vegeta had known this whole time that Kakarot was following him, but decided to remain silent. He hadn't miss the look on his face when he came in with Bulma, and he knew he had a problem with her. The only question was why? After all, Bulma was his daughter, shouldn't he care for her? The more time pass, the more Vegeta was wondering if Kakarot was Bulma's father. Surely, he didn't have much doubt about Chi, since she liked Bulma so much, but Kakarot was another story.

It was possible for Chi to be the mother, and Kakarot to not be the father. Maybe she had Bulma before they mated, or maybe she hadn't been faithful. That could explain why Kakarot was so cold toward his mate. Vegeta wouldn't be surprised at all if something of the sort had happened.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta breaking the silent. Kakarot was starting to annoy him.

"I'm only going in the same direction than you, my prince," said Kakarot very casually. He could sense the anger coming from the prince. He didn't recall doing anything to anger him. How strange.

"What's your problem with Bulma?"

This was another thing Vegeta hated. He was so protective of Bulma, and he didn't like it. He should let her deal with her own problems, but he couldn't. Why was he getting so damn involve? After leaving her in the bathroom, he had almost turned around. The only reason why he didn't was because he had his pride.

Kakarot remained silent for a few minutes before answering. "I simply don't care," said Kakarot, keeping his tone neutral.

Maybe telling Vegeta the truth would make it easier. He could break it anyway he wanted to the little brat, and this way, he wouldn't have to deal with her. It might ease Chi's anger; he didn't feel like hearing her scream.

"Isn't she your daughter?" asked Vegeta before crossing his arms in front of his chest. The lack of emotions coming from Kakarot was annoying him. Sure, saiyans weren't known for _feelings_, but this man wasn't even expressing anger. It annoyed Vegeta to no end.

"No," said Kakarot bluntly, just waiting for Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta wasn't that surprised, he had expected that anyway. No wonder he had left Bulma behind, although if he hadn't done that, he wouldn't have been with Bulma. That's was why Chi cared so much, because she was Bulma's mother, while Kakarot had no obligation to her.

Kakarot noticed the lack of reaction or response from his prince, and started to wonder why. Surely, he had just told him that Chi and him weren't Bulma's parents. No, that's not what he said. He said _he_ wasn't her father.

"Chi's not her mother," added Kakarot, expecting a reaction this time.

Chi wasn't Bulma's mother? Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to face Kakarot. Now that's it, he was completely lost. What the hell was he talking about? "What do you mean she's not her mother?"

Kakarot stopped walking too, and sighed heavily. "Your father killed Bulma's parents. They were worthless third class. He asked Chi and I to raise her as our own. She was never mine, and never will." With that said, Kakarot kept walking towards the training center. His part was done. Once Vegeta told Bulma about it, she wouldn't get between him and his mate anymore.

Vegeta, just stood there. Bulma's parents weren't her parents? He sighed heavily, great just more bullshit to deal with. It's not like he could tell Bulma this. Sure, she was mad at them for leaving her behind, but the truth would almost be worst. She didn't need to know that. But then again, he wouldn't lie. Great, now he would have to deal with the mess Bulma would probably become when she learns this.

Plus they were suppose to live with her parents.

Now they would have to find somewhere else, because Bulma wouldn't live with them, he knew that for a fact. He was too blunt to keep it from her. He hadn't kept one thing from her since the beginning, and he always said what he thought. He wouldn't start lying now. She would have to deal with the truth.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was in what was left of her whole room. Surely Vegeta and Nappa had destroyed their whole place. She sighed heavily as she tried to find something to put her stuff in. She finally found a big bag, and she started to look around. She could put Vegeta's stuff in there, but he was too much of an asshole. If she had to get her own stuff, than so had he. She started to stuff the little amount of clothes she had into a bag, when Vegeta came in walking, an angry look on his face.

She tried to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there. She was still mad at him. Vegeta still walked in her direction, and looked at her, sitting down on the ground. He wasn't going to sit down on the ground.

"Get up," he said, almost ordering.

Bulma scoffed, she wasn't about to listen to him. "I'm fine where I am," she said before looking away.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; why did she have to be so damn difficult? He sighed heavily before sitting down on the ground. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. She owed him big time for doing this, and he would make sure to remind her. She was lucky she was his mate, or he wouldn't bring himself to do something so low.

"I have to talk to you," he said looking away.

Bulma sighed heavily before turning her head to look at him. Surely she had to be dreaming; Vegeta was sitting on the ground? That's something that would never happen! She almost couldn't believe it. It had to be important for him to actually sit on the ground. She could listen to him, it was the least she could do.

"Oh now you listen," said Vegeta, his voice filled with sarcasm. "How much do you like your parents?" he added right away.

Bulma was surprised by his question. He knew she was quite mad at her parents right now. Heck she hadn't even talked to her father yet. What kind of question was that? "Why do you ask?" she asked suspicious.

Vegeta sighed heavily; she could be so hard to deal with sometimes. "I talked to your _father_," said Vegeta looking at her straight in the eyes.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders; was that suppose to make her feel better? She didn't care about them, or what Vegeta was doing related to them. "And why should I care? You do what you want."

"They're not your parents," added Vegeta seeing that trying to be _subtle_ and bring the news easy wasn't going to work with her. She wanted to be hard, well, he wasn't going to try and go easy on her then.

Bulma sat there, without having anything to say. Her parents weren't her parents? What in the world was that suppose to mean? Her heart started to beat faster, as she started to become more and more nervous. "Wha- What do you mean?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

She was finally listening to him. Why was she being so difficult lately? He was only trying to help here, and it wasn't something that happened very often. "My father killed your third-class parents. Those over there are replacement."

Bulma felt like her heart was being squeezed. All those years were her _parents_ had told her she had to respect the king and the queen, and she had to do anything to help them, in relaity they had killed her real parents. Who the hell did they think they were, controlling everybody's life. Bulma felt an anger building inside of her. And those traitors next door, that pretended they were her parents, they pretended they care.

Chi was just a liar.

Bulma turned around, and looked at Vegeta. He was the son of those who murderer her parents. He wasn't like them. He cared for her though right? He wasn't suppose to be the same. Her eyes were flashing red in anger as she got closer to him. She wanted to hit him, but at the same time, it wasn't his fault. He was the one telling her what everybody had been hiding from her during this whole time. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, and she blew.

She cried.

But those weren't tears of sadness, but tears of anger. She gave one last look at Vegeta, before getting up from the ground. She had someone she needed to talk to, someone who needed to hear everything she had kept inside. Someone who wasn't her mother. Someone who was only a mere stranger. She didn't mean anything. She didn't matter anymore. Bulma wouldn't spare her feelings for the sake that she was her mother, because she wasn't.

Vegeta watched her walk away, and he knew he had to go after her. He wouldn't stop her from telling Chi whatever the hell she wanted, but he wanted to be there to make sure she doesn't go overboard. Plus, she was pregnant, he didn't want her trying to fight anyone. When Bulma was angry, he knew he could expect anything. He sighed heavily before getting up from the ground.

Yep, she owed him big.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma bursted the door open of her mother's room. She knew the door was probably destroyed to pieces, but she didn't care right now. She had some things to tell her. Chi was quite surprise to see her daughter, and backed away slightly from the angry entrance she had made. She looked into Bulma's eyes and all she could see was anger. What in the world could have happened to anger her so much?

"You flithy liar," said Bulma as she walked closer to Chi, pointing her finger at her.

Not to far behind was Vegeta was walked through the huge door there was in the wall now, and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking very relax. He wasn't here to defend Chi, he was simply here to make sure nothing would happen to Bulma.

"You knew they killed my _real_ parents," said Bulma as she stopped in front of Chi.

Chi felt like her whole world had been completely crushed down. Real parents? There was no way Bulma could have found out. The only people still alive that knew where her and Kakarot. There was no way her mate would have betrayed her that way, and told Bulma. She felt her heart beat extremely fast. This was impossible; she couldn't be losing her little girl. She was all she had. What in the world would she do without Bulma?

"Your mate told me," said Vegeta clarifying things for Chi. She looked as she was about to break down.

So he did betray her. Kakarot betrayed her. It was obvious he had felt treatened by Bulma and Vegeta coming in earlier, and he didn't want everything to go to waste again. He figured the only way to make sure things were right again was to remove Bulma from their life. He had taken away from her the thing she loved the most. This was the second time he was taking Bulma away.

She wouldn't get another chance.

"That's why you left me behind. You never cared. You were only there to raise me as a good little pet," said Bulma, her voice filled with venom. This whole time, their only purpose was to raise her just fine, and good enough for the king and the queen. She never mattered. This was even worse than leaving her behind.

"How can you _pretend_ to be my mother, pretend to care, and love me?" asked Bulma, almost yelling. She wanted to punch her. "I was nothing to you."

Chi remained silent, taking it all in. She always cared for Bulma, but she knew she wouldn't believe her. All she could see right now was the anger. Chi felt the tears coming to her eyes, and she was trying to stop them. She could feel Bulma slipping away from her, and she was getting scared. What would she have once her daughter was gone? Kakarot? He wouldn't fill the emptiness inside of her. Only her child could.

Bulma raised her fist, ready to hit Chi. She took a deep breath, and she knew she could do this. This person standing in front of her was nothing right? Why in the world should it matter what she think? Bulma closed her eyes, and was getting ready to hit Chi when, her fist met a palm.

Bulma opened her eyes, and saw Vegeta standing in front of her. He was the one who stopped her. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "You're not going to fight," said Vegeta as he put his hand around her wrist. "Not in this state," he said before looking at her stomach. "You want to keep the child, and raise it on this ship, then don't jeopardize its life."

The bluehaired saiyan sighed heavily before dropping her hand. She looked at Chi, her eyes filled with hate. "I won't abandon my child. I won't be like you," said Bulma before walking out of the room. Vegeta turned around and looked at Chi who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Vegeta didn't care. She wasn't his problem. Bulma was though, and she was angry right now, but that was just the facade. He knew she was broken, but she wouldn't show it.

They had to leave this damn ship. Soon.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well that's it for now. I know you might think not much happened, but it's just a continuation of basically the last chapter. And finally Bulma found out the truth bout her parents. I guess it was about time, lol. There was actually no Frieza in this chapter, but you will have a lot about his plan in the next chapter trust me. Oh yeah, and you might all get a scene you all wanted, where Vegeta might say things you would all like him to say, lol._

_Anyways, I guess I said too much already didn't I?_

_Lol, that will be it. Hopefully I will be able to get the next update out on friday. You know, no more computer._

_Anyways, Love and Reviews (PLEASE),_

_Maddie xoxo  
_


	28. Chapter 27: Zarbon, Frieza's right arm

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry the chapter was late this week. Some stuff came up, and the chapter was only half completed. Don't worry, the next chapter will come either friday or saturday, so there won't be anymore delay after this. I apologize! _

_Anyways. I heard DragonBall the movie sucks. I'm not surprise. Goku in highschool? Come on. I mean there's more details, but I don't know. Goku is suppose to be so dense, it's loveable and funny. That didn't seem like the right Goku._

_*_By the way, I added a poll to my profile, if anyone wants to go, and vote :)*

_**Kao-Misao1728;** It does. At least I hope. I'm just so confuse right now. There is so many ways the story can go, and end, and I'm not sure which way I want to choose *sigh* There is another fighting scene in this chapter, I hope this one will be better, lol. Also, I hope you can still count on me even though the update was slightly delayed, lol. It doesn't always happen!_

_**The-Original-Enforcer;** Awe, don't worry. I know you're around :) I don't know what you mean about Chi, lol. What surprise? *tries to play innocent.* Yeah, Vegeta has to care a little, lol. I mean it's his mate, and his baby right?_

_**XxKuroyoxX;** Yeah, I'm a fan of Chi and Kakarot's scene too, lol. That's why I can't help but include on once in a while. I mean, they are characters in the story too, right? Don't worry about Chi, there is much things coming her way. I know it seems pretty bad right now, but she might regain her daughter one day, lol._

_**earlschibiangel;** I am really glad you think I depicted the feelings well. My friend from childhood, who is still my friend, was adopted too, and she found out about 3 years ago. Her adoptive father raped her, so she was even more angry when she found out. I'm sorry to hear your adoptive parents didn't turn out to be that good people either. Did you ever find out about your real parents?_

_**omnipotent porunga;** I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good award, or not, lol. Still, thank you to Android 18 for delivering the award. Man, her eyes are wicked. I wish I had them.. I mean, yeah, lol. Don't worry you will have a good scene following the betrayal, just not now, lol. Well, it depends what your definition of good is, lol. Oh. I want money too. Can't my prize be money instead? I could really use a laptop, lol._

_**RikkuKashi;** This has nothing to do with your review, but everytime I see your name, it always reminds me off Final Fantasy X. I just can't stop, lol. Oh I'm glad you enjoyed the drama, because I love drama, and trust me, as the numbers of chapters left decreases, the more drama there will be! I know, she is, right? Normally, she is very angry, but I don't know. I had to have her differently. So what secrets are left to reveal? Lol._

_**Muffy;** Yeah, I have to admit I'm pretty harsh on Bulma sometimes. lol. Well, there will be more sceens, important one, between Chi and Bulma and it will either break them or make them. Really? Frieza's plan? I thought it was mostly known now, but then again, I guess I'm being too subtle. Lol._

_**Ashley;** I know, he is! Lol. But he has to be for the good of the story, lol. Well, it's easier to blame someone else than yourself right? I'm sorry! I just love the drama, you know me, lol. And trust me, it's not over yet!_

_**Gaiakun;** Well, I'm not going to be the one murdering you, lol. I understand your point of view since I wrote Kakarot to be that way for a reason. He never wanted to take a baby that wasn't his, and just like you mentionned, she ended up being in the way. She wasn't family, she was just something he took in because the king asked him to. He felt like he had to because of what he did for him. I know he's always in the way. It's on purpose, lol. Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves. Or will he? :O I don't know, lol. They will get some moment of peace. Maybe at the end.. lol. I'd say, another around 10 chapters before the end. Maybe more, but not less. _

_Copyright; I do not own dragon ball Z._

_._

_**Chapter 27: Zarbon; Frieza's right arm  
**_

_**.  
**_

Bulma felt like shooting herself. It was out of the question for them to stay in the same room then Chi and Kakarot, because she would end up strangling both. There was no possible way she could live with them after what she had just learned. Her heart still ached, and she could still feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had no reason to put herself through this, and she wouldn't.

But.

They couldn't stay in their room because it was destroyed. They knew for a fact that Frieza wouldn't go out of his way for them, which didn't leave them much option. Actually, Vegeta came up with an option. She didn't like it though. They would have to take Nappa's room. Vegeta was sort of dragging Bulma all the way down the hall, and mentally, she was cursing him. Why, why, _her_.

That room was probably _filthy_.

She was holding on to her bag, which had most of her stuff in it, when Vegeta finally let go of her hand. Bulma glared at him before staring at the door. Vegeta was the first to go in, and she could hear him sigh as he walked in. Yes, it was bad. Although, a room was better than no room, that's for sure. Bulma decided to walk in too, and she understood what Vegeta was sighing at. The whole place was a freaking mess. They would need to clean, and change the linen on that bed.

Scratch that - just burn the bed.

Vegeta dropped his bag on the ground, and turned around to look at Bulma. "Don't move, I'll go get the bed," he said, clearly annoyed.

Bulma looked around the room; where in the world would she like to go? This place was horrible! She really needed to clean because it smelled. Bulma layed her bag on the ground, and sat down on it since she didn't trust anything else. This was all her _parents_' fault. Stupid idiots for not being her real parents. She wouldn't be in this mess if they weren't filthy liars, and murderers. She didn't know if they were responsible for her parents' death, but she didn't care. In her mind, they were. They were no better than Vegeta's parents. No wonder he had been such an asshole.

Well, he still was sometimes.

They were making progress though.

Bulma raised her head, and looked around. She could feel a pretty big ki coming her way, but she didn't really recognize it. She knew for a fact it wasn't Vegeta, but except for that, she didn't know anything else. She stood up from the ground, and look out the door. How strange, there was nobody. Bulma knew she wasn't crazy. She could still feel the ki. She popped her head out even more, and looked around again.

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her around the waist, and putting a hand over her mouth, covering her screams. Bulma tried to relax for a second, and turned her head slightly to see who was being so brutal with her.

Zarbon.

What in the world was he doing there? Bulma came to use her power against him, but Zarbon moved faster than her, anticipating her moves, and grabbed both of her wrists with his hands. "Oh no you don't," he said with a smirk on his face.

Before Bulma could realize what was going on, Zarbon took out a seringue, and looked at Bulma with an evil look on his face. "It will only take a second."

Another man came in, another of Frieza's warriors. He had blue skin, and huge orange eyes which were popping out of his face. He was smirking at Zarbon as he took the needle, and inserted it in Bulma's stomach. _What in the world were they doing?_ Once it was filled with blood, they took it out, and the alien was smirking.

"Take it to Lord Frieza, right now," said Zarbon, barking order at the lower rank warrior.

The alien nodded, and proceeded to run as fast as he could. At first, Bulma wondered why, but when she started to sense Vegeta's ki, she understood. Damn it, why did she have to look so weak right now. She tried to fight against Zarbon, but he was still holding her wrists very tight. In a last attempt, Bulma used her legs against him, kneeing him anywhere she could reach.

"Stupid annoying brat, would you stop," said Zarbon throwing her against the wall.

As soon as he did so, Vegeta appeared in the doorway, and he didn't look very happy.

He had been gone for 2 lousy minutes, and she managed to get herself in trouble. Honestly, didn't she understand the meaning behind the fact that their lives were linked together. She needed to learn how to be a lot more careful. How could she had fallen for Zarbon's tricks like this? Vegeta could feel his anger rise more and more by the second.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Zarbon, as he walked towards him, both of his fists up in the air. He wasn't going to kill that asshole. All this time, Zarbon had been stronger than him, but not this time. Vegeta was a lot stronger now, and he could take on Zarbon.

Bulma stood up on her own, and now that Zarbon was busy, it was the perfect opportunity for her to run after that scum before he delivers her blood to Frieza. Although she didn't know why Frieza would want it, she wasn't going to take any chances. She had to catch him before he delivered it. Bulma took one last look at Vegeta before running out the room as fast as she could.

"We were just having fun," said Zarbon, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Vegeta was now face to face with Zarbon, and he wouldn't let him leave without a fight. "You and me. Now," said Vegeta, is voice filled with warning. He wasn't kidding around anymore. If he had been able to kill Nappa without any second thoughts, than Zarbon would be no problem. Plus, it would be one less person that would be standing in the way between him and Frieza.

Zarbon smiled at him. "I've been waiting for this, monkey."

_-Meanwhile, with Bulma-_

Bulma was running like crazy. She wasn't used to this hall, and she didn't know where to go from here. Damn it, she wasn't an idiot, she knew how to find Frieza's control room. Bulma took a deep breathe, and let her brain work. It had to be around here somewhere. As Bulma kept running, she ran in front of her old room, and she immediately knew where she was. There was no way though that alien could have run so fast. How in the world did he out run her?

She was a lot faster than him.

That could only mean one thing; he had stopped running. He had to have walked in one of the room. Bulma concentrated her on the ki, and when she finally located it, she cursed. That little idiot was with Frieza. Bulma started to run as fast as she could in direction of Frieza's control center, and all she could feel was anger. What in the world was up to now? Why did he need this sample from her? Didn't he have enough last time he did experiment on her and Vegeta?

She stopped running.

Did he know she was pregnant?

Bulma wouldn't be that surprise, after all, he had probably the whole place bugged. He might have heard, or even seen something. Bulma's respiratory rate started to increase as she kept running in direction of her goal. When she finally reached the control center, the door were closed, and she banged on them. He wouldn't leave her outside. She kept banging, and hitting it, until finally, the doors opened.

Frieza was sitting in his chair, a glass of wine in his hand, and he was smiling at her. "My, my. Why so angry?" he asked, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

The alien who had taken the seringue from Zarbon was bowing at Frieza's feet. Bulma started to walk toward him, ready to beat the crap out of him, when suddenly, she felt someone in front of her. She raised her head, and saw Frieza. When did he get all the way over there?

"Now, not so fast little monkey," said Frieza, his voice threatening. "I need something first," said Frieza before bending and taking the seringue from him. "Now you can kill him. At least, it would entertain me."

He didn't need this warrior anymore. She could do whatever she wanted with him because he knew she wouldn't die. Frieza needed Bulma alive, or at least for a little longer. Soon enough, he would be able to get rid of her.

That was if they could _freaking_ land soon. They had been delayed quite a bit by asteroids, and now they were almost two days behind. They would never get to his home planet at this rate. There, it would be a lot easier for him to obtain what he wanted. Well, unless his father got in the way. Then, everything would be a lot more complicated.

"Kill him or leave, I don't have time to deal with you," said Frieza before sitting back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine.

Bulma could feel her blood boil inside of her. She hated him. She started to walk toward him, ready to rip his head off. Why couldn't she do it? She should be strong enough to destroy the one person who destroyed _her_. He took so much away from her, and she hated him. She wanted him to die.

She couldn't.

Not now.

Bulma turned her head in direction of the alien, who was still on the floor, and glared at him. She walked in his direction, and extended her hand in front of her. If she couldn't kill Frieza, then she would kill him. She could read his ki, and she knew he would be very easy to get rid of. Soon enough, an enerby ball started to form in her hand, and she threw it right at his head, causing it to explode.

His body fell on the ground, right in a puddle of blood. Bulma watched the blood escape the alien's body, before turning and looking at Frieza. "One day, it will be you," she threatened before leaving the control center.

Frieza watched her leave with a smirk on his face. She had no idea what she was talking about. A monkey would never bring him down. Actually, no one could kill him, he was _almost_ invincible. He controlled them all.

Nobody could out power him.

_-Meanwhile with Zarbon and Vegeta-_

Vegeta had waited a long time to kill Zarbon. He had never been quite strong enough, but now, it was different. He knew with his new strenght he would be able to get rid of him. Zarbon was smirking as if he was so sure of himself. That would change soon. Vegeta was looking straight into Zarbon's eyes; he knew he could be very tricky, and Zarbon would try to hit him when he wouldn't be expecting it.

Suddenly, Vegeta _felt_ a feeling of unease go through his body, and move out of the way. As he turned his head, he looked at the ground, where he had been standing a few seconds ago, and it was burnt. He glared at Zarbon, and felt his anger increasing.

"Lucky," said Zarbon, before backing away slightly.

If Vegeta wanted to fight him, then he would fight him, but to his maximum power. He wouldn't want him to think he ever had a chance to win this. "I hope you're ready little monkey, I'm coming for you," said Zarbon before starting to transform.

He would have to slightly destroyed his magnificent body to transform to his true form. Whatever was needed to kill Vegeta, he would do it. Although, he knew he couldn't kill him, or Frieza would have his head. Unless he had Frieza's permission, he couldn't do anything, and that bothered him. But it didn't mean he couldn't beat the crap out of Vegeta, and leave him hanging to one inch of his life. He couldn't deny himself such a pleasure.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Zarbon to finish his transformation. He had only seen him transform once, and he knew how _ugly_ he would get. He had wanted Zarbon to transform so he could kill him when Zarbon would think he was at the peak of his power. The victory would be even better. Oh yes, he would enjoy this even more than he enjoyed killing Nappa.

This would bring him closer to his goal.

When Zarbon finally finished his transformation, he no longer looked like a good looking green skinned man, but a horrible, green toad, with his skin covered in bumps, and the texture became extremely rough. He grew in size, and in height, and he walked toward Vegeta, a smirk on his face. Now, this monkey had no chance.

Zarbon started to scream as he ran in direction of Vegeta. The prince only smirked, and uncrossed his arms, getting ready for Zarbon. Zarbon lifted his arm, ready to punch Vegeta, and as he threw a punch at him, Vegeta easily avoided him, causing Zarbon's fist to hit the ground, creating a hole. How did he avoid him? Zarbon increased his speed, and threw more punches at Vegeta, and the prince avoided them all.

Feeling confident that he could avoid Zarbon's attacks, Vegeta tried to attack Zarbon, but to his surprise, Zarbon was stronger than he thought; he avoided his punches. For a few minutes, they bought fought, trying to punch each other, but none of them suceeded. Then, Zarbon did something that surprised Vegeta, he flew, and stood in the air, waiting for Vegeta to make his move.

The prince smirked, before flying to Zarbon's level. If he thought he could win this way, he was clearly mistaken. Zarbon once again ran in Vegeta's direction, aiming for his head. Vegeta ready to avoid this pathetic attack, moved his head.

Mistake.

Zarbon went down for his stomach, which was armorless, and started to hit Vegeta's stomach fast, and hitting him non-stop. Vegeta gasped after the first punch, being caught off guard. He could feel his anger rising, as Zarbon continued with his attacks. He was backing up slightly because of the hits, but Vegeta still manage to come closer to Zarbon. As Vegeta's enemy was focus on punching him, Vegeta took him off guard too, and tried to smash Zarbon's head.

Vegeta smirked as he noticed the expression of pain in Zarbon's face. Zarbon winced, but never stopped punching Vegeta's stomach. What a _fucking_ brat. In anger, and trying to push Vegeta off him, Zarbon, filled his fist with an energy ball, and aimed at Vegeta's shoulder. Once he hit it, a big _crunch_ could be heard, as if bones had been broken. As Vegeta pinched his lips together, trying to ignore the pain, Zarbon laughed.

He knew this monkey couldn't kill him. Zarbon flew towards Vegeta, and grabbed his head with his hands, which was very easy since he was about twice Vegeta's size. He held his head tight between his hands before spinning around on himself, causing Vegeta's neck to be under a lot of tension. When Zarbon gained enough speed, he threw Vegeta against a wall, causing it to completely crumble under the impact.

After a few seconds, Vegeta was still down, and Zarbon savored his victory. This was really easy.

Perhaps, too easy?

Zarbon flew in direction of the crash, and looked around trying to spot Vegeta. Could it be that he wasn't dead yet? Had he survive this? He had seen Vegeta take bigger beating than this in the past. Zarbon went down on the ground, and started to walk around. He had to be on his guard, since Vegeta could be quite sneaky. Then Zarbon heard a noise, and he knew Vegeta was still alive.

Without even making sure, Zarbon turned around, and kicked Vegeta right on the head, sending him flying against the same wall, which this time, was completely destroyed. Vegeta mentally cursed Zarbon, as he tried to get back on his feet. There was no reason as of why he couldn't be Zarbon. He was a lot stronger now! He was also faster! Nothing should be able to stop him. Plus, if he couldn't destroy Zarbon, what chances did he have against Frieza?

None.

Zarbon noticed Vegeta's struggle, and walked toward him, a smirk on his face. It seemed Vegeta had lost his confidence. Once more, Zarbon held Vegeta's face between his hands, and then, smashed his own head against his. Vegeta winced, trying to not let out any sound, as Zarbon hit his solid toad skull against his, over, and over again. Vegeta could feel some blood, which was coming from his forehead, dripping down his face, and down to his mouth.

He could taste it.

Vegeta powered up as much as he could, to try and pull away from Zarbon's grip. Vegeta did succeed, as he pushed his feet against Zarbon, sending himself ass first on the floor, but out of Zarbon's grip. Vegeta winced as he could feel the pain coming from his forehead. He couldn't let himself be hurt by Zarbon again. He couldn't let himself be trap once more; he was stronger than this.

Vegeta stood on his two feet, powering up a lot more, but not completely. He wanted to keep a little reserve, and try to keep the surprise a little. Zarbon had no idea how strong Vegeta had became, and Vegeta wasn't quite ready to let him know. He walked toward Zarbon, while a blue aura absorbed his whole body. He would not be punched again, and he would not be hurt again.

He flew in direction of Zarbon, ready to face him head on. Vegeta went as fast as he could, and hit Zarbon right in the stomach with his head. Surprised by the action, Zarbon was pushed back against the wall, but not hard enough to cause a collision. The monkey still had some fight left in him. He didn't mean though; he would enjoy breaking him, and every bone in his body.

Zarbon, to take his revenge, went straight for Vegeta, and destroyed what Vegeta had promised himself; he punched him straight on the mouth, causing Vegeta to spit blood. Vegeta's eyes seemed to turn red, as he took a few punches at Zarbon. He couldn't let this happen. Everytime they hit each other, their ki were clashing against the other, cuasing vibration of power to vibrate in the whole room. Or at least, that was as far as they could feel it go.

_-Meanwhile with Bulma-_

Bulma was walking down the hall, back to Nappa's room when she felt waves of power hit her body. What in the world was going on? She tried to focus, and realize this was coming from the room. _Vegeta._ Bulma tried to run as fast as she could in direction of the room, when all the sudden, a _beep_ was heard throughout the whole ship, and before Bulma knew it, she dropped down to her knees.

Bulma held her stomach with her hand, as she felt a sharp pain coming from there. The beeping was still going on, and Bulma felt her body going through a huge amount of pain as her body temperature rised. Soon enough, the whole room was spinning, and Bulma could feel her vision becoming blur. Everything around her was blur, as it started to spin, and she knew she was losing it.

Someone was trying to stop her.

Bulma was now crawling on the ground, trying to get to the room, but her arms were getting weaker, and weaker, and it was becoming harder to pull her whole body. After one last weak attempt, Bulma's body slowly gave into the new feeling. She wasn't feeling pain anymore, she was in a state of bliss. She had no strenght, but everything felt so great, so happy. Maybe if she just rested for a few seconds, she would gain her strength back.

Bulma closed her eyes, and left for another world.

_-Zarbon and Vegeta's fight continues-  
_

Zarbon and Vegeta finally backed away from each other, and Zarbon started to laugh as Vegeta was trying to catch his breath. How could this be possible? Why wasn't Zarbon tired? Not even a little bit? Vegeta had been giving all he had out there, and still, it wasn't enough. He couldn't give up now! He had to be the strongest, he had to beat Zarbon. It was the only way to beat Frieza. After this fight, he would grow stronger.

A lot stronger.

Zarbon noticed that Vegeta was slightly out of breathe, and decided there was no better moment to attack. He ran toward him, and kneed him right in the stomach, causing Vegeta to gasp. Then, Zarbon put his hand on top of Vegeta's head, and smashed him against the ground, causing Vegeta to grunt in pain. How could he let this happen? How could he let Zarbon get the upper hand?

Vegeta was now on his knees, and spat blood on the ground before wipping his mouth. He felt the anger getting the best of him as he struggled back on his feet. Vegeta got up on his feet, and ran for Zarbon with the intention of hurting him bad this time. Vegeta punched Zarbon right on the eye, slightly blinding him for a few seconds. Zarbon recovered from the punch pretty quickly, and immediately, lifted his foot, and hit Vegetea right under the way. Once again the noise of crunching bones could be heard.

Zarbon took advantage of this moment of distraction, to form a white energy ball. Once Vegeta got back on his feet, he threw it at his stomach, causing Vegeta to be slam hard against another wall, bringing that one to piece too. Zarbon couldn't help but smirked at his own strenght. He knew Vegeta had no chance of killing him. He was stronger than him, and that damn monkey needed to learn it too.

Although, Zarbon didn't mind being the one to teach him the lesson.

Zarbon walked in direction of Vegeta, confidence filling his mind. "Enough of this toying around," said Zarbon before grabbing Vegeta, and wrapping his arm around his neck. "This is the end for you little monkey," said Zarbon before squeezing hard.

Vegeta put his hands on Zarbon's arms, trying to push him away, but the lack of oxygen, and the choking was getting to him. Vegeta wasn't able to focus enough to throw an energy ball at him, and simply tried to break his arm away, so he could breathe again.

He couldn't. Zarbon was choking him to death.

_-Meanwhile with Frieza-_

Frieza smirked as he watched the fight between Zarbon and Vegeta. It was obvious that the poor monkey had no chance of winning, wait he was still trying. Frieza simply hoped Zarbon remembered he couldn't kill Vegeta. Not yet at least. He was still useful for a few thing. Actually, only one thing. Frieza turned around, and looked at his scientist pour the sample they took from Bulma into a yellow liquid.

The scientist walked in direction of Frieza, obviously scared of the powerful lizard. "I would need a simple from you, my lord," said the man, his voice shaking the whole time. Why did he have to be the one to do this? He valued his life!

Frieza nodded, and walked in direction of his chair, not paying attention to the fight anymore. After all, he had nothing to worry about. Zarbon would knock Vegeta down in no time. There was no way the _prince_ could beat his right arm. Frieza even laughed at the thought, before sitting down. The scientist took a seringue, and inserted it very low on Frieza's stomach. The Lord did not wince or anything, he was simply waiting for the man to be done.

He didn't enjoy this, but it had to be done; he had to know.

The scientist pulled the needle out, and walked back to where he was working before. He inserted the sample he took from Frieza in the same cup with the yellow liquid in which he poured Bulma's sample. The liquid was slowly losing his yellow color, and turned a deep red. The scientist gasped, and backed away slightly.

Frieza understood by his reaction that the result was extremely good, and he smirked before walking over to the man. "Well?" asked Frieza slightly impatience, and annoyed by the man's silent.

The scientist nodded, and took a piece of paper. Then, he dipped it into the liquid, and immediately, the paper turned dark black. The scientist raised his head, and nodded again. "Yes, my Lord," he said, fear obvious in his voice.

Frieza couldn't even been happier with the result, not that he was expecting them to be any different. "Nothing will be above?" asked Frieza, trying to make sure everything would be perfect.

"Nothing," confirmed the man.

Frieza smirked before turning his back to him. Now that this was out of the way, everything would work out just fine. He glanced at the screen on which he could enjoy Vegeta and Zarbon fighting, and decided not to look. Zarbon was going to win, and he had other things to take care of right now. Things that included their landing, which would happen in a couple of days. As Frieza walked past the screen he noticed a tiny blue button presse down.

He had totally forgotten.

Frieza opened the door, and immediately heard the beeping. He forgot it was still on. There was no doubt that she was now passed out on the ground. Frieza walked in direction of the button, and turned it off, causing the beeping to cease. He shrugged his shoulders; she did deserved it.

Plus, it didn't do her any harm.

_-Meanwhile, with Zarbon and Vegeta-_

Vegeta knew his life was in danger if he didn't stop Zarbon from strangling him. He had only one option left; he had to make sure he let go of him. Vegeta concentrated his whole force in his fist, and hit Zarbon right on his hip. At first, Zarbon didn't feel anything, and brushed the feeling off, but as Vegeta kept hitting with all his strength at the same spot, the pain was growing bigger.

Vegeta could feel Zarbon slightly release his grip, and he knew he couldn't stop. Vegeta gave him a final hit, which completely destroyed the hip bone, causing it to shatter. Zarbon lead out a sound of pain, and released Vegeta. As the prince looked down at his hand, he could see that it was covered in blood. Finally, he was gaining some ground, and the tables were turned around. It was his turn to hurt him.

As Zarbon was trying to recover, Vegeta hit him right across the way, sending Zarbon flying against what used to be a wall, and crash against Nappa's bed. Vegeta couldn't even explain the rush it gave him to hurt Zarbon. Finally, _some_ blood _other_ than his was being spilled.

Zarbon was holding his jaw with his hand. Maybe he had underestimated Vegeta a little. He wouldn't make that mistake again, and he wouldn't be hit again. Zarbon managed to get back on his feet, and walked in direction of Vegeta. He immediately grabbed him by the hair, and lifted him off the ground. Right away, he started to punch him hard in the chest. This monkey would not win.

He hit him in the stomach until Vegeta spat blood, and then, he dropped him on the ground, Vegeta's head hitting the floor first. Vegeta knew he had to get this fight over soon, because Zarbon seemed to only be gaining power, while he was getting completely exhausted. Vegeta knew it was time to completely power up, and give it all he had left in him. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Vegeta went back on his feet, and walked in direction of Zarbon. He wouldn't die by his hands. He wouldn't die by anyone's hands. Zarbon laughed at Vegeta's ridiculous attempt to still fight. It was obvious he wasn't in any shape to do so. It was really a shame that he couldn't kill Vegeta, because it would make this a really sweet victory. Zarbon knew he had won. Even the _most_ powerful of those monkeys couldn't kill him.

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Zarbon, mocking obvious in his voice. "You'll never defeat me, or Frieza. You're too weak," said Zarbon as he walked in direction of Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't move, he simply smirked as he watched Zarbon walk in his direction, this was going to be his only chance to defeat him. Vegeta focused his whole energy, and completely powered up, almost tripling his power.

Zarbon seemed a little surprised at first, but then simply laughed. "It's going to take you a lot more than that, monkey."

He still kept walking in direction of Vegeta, feeling confidence. He raised his arm, ready to punch Vegeta. It was at that moment that a fully beat up Vegeta, but still very powerful, decided to walk in direction of Zarbon. Zarbon didn't seem surprise at all by this, and was simply getting ready to punch Vegeta. He smirked when they were now face to face. This was going to be Prince Vegeta's down fall.

As Zarbon was about to hit Vegeta something stopped him.

A very sharp pain.

Zarbon looked down at his stomach, and saw that Vegeta's hand was inside of him. He gasped in shock, and tried to back away, but he couldn't. Zarbon looked at Vegeta's face, and he had a evil look on his face; Vegeta was smirking evily.

Vegeta hadn't feel this great in a long time. Even though his whole body ached in pain, he had won, and nothing mattered more. Zarbon wouldn't live to tell this fight. Vegeta pushed his hand further inside Zarbon, and when he had a good grip of his inside, got ready for his final attack.

"Kah-meh-ah-meh-ha" said Vegeta very slowly as he powered up.

Zarbon tried to move away, but Vegeta's grip inside of him was too strong. This wouldn't be. This couldn't be. He would be damned if a monkey was the cause of his death. What would his Lord think?

Then, Vegeta fired his Kahmehameha inside of Zarbon, causing him to almost fully explode. His blood, and his insides were splattered around the room, and with a big smash, pieces of his body hit the wall. His head, which was still attached to his neck, shoulders and arms, was pushed against a door, while his legs hit the wall, breaking.

Vegeta smirked as he looked around, before dropping to his knees.

Vegeta wasn't sure he could believe what had just happened. He had killed Zarbon, the only person standing between him and Frieza was now gone, and he was finally a step closer to defeating Frieza. His whole body ached, and he was covered in blood, but he did it.

He killed Zarbon, and he had never felt better in his whole life before.

Then it hit him, _Bulma_.

_-Meanwhile in the hallway-_

Bulma blinked a few times before looking around her. Where in the world was she? She started to breathe heavily, as she tried to get back on her feet. Since she couldn't, Bulma went on her knees and held her head with her hands as she looked around. Wait, she was still in the hallway. She could slightly remember now; she fainted. Although she didn't know why it happened.

Bulma bite her bottom lip as she finally when up on her two feet. Immediately, she put her hands on her stomach, and wrapped her tail around her waist. _Vegeta_. She needed to get to him, he was fighting Zarbon! Bulma could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, as she ran for the room. The good news was, she was still alive, which meant Vegeta was still alive. That was good right?

Before she knew it, Bulma hit a hard chest, and as she was about to fall on the ground, something wrapped itself around her waist. Bulma looked down, and recognized Vegeta's tail. He slowly let her go, and right away she jumped in his arms. He was alive.

Vegeta was a little taken back, but still held her back. She was alive.

Bulma burried herself in Vegeta's neck, and tasted _blood_. Right away, she pulled away and looked at him. He was so beat up! She let go of him completely, and stared at him. "What happened to you?" she asked her voice filled with worries.

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't have time right now to explain it to her. He put his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead. She was fine, and it was all that mattered right now. "I have something to do first," said Vegeta before walking away from her.

Bulma felt herself getting slightly angry. Honestly. She was only worried for him, plus her life was attached to him. He could at least warn her before he walked around, picking fights, and trying to get kill! Bulma turned her head to look at the room, and she noticed a big chunk of the wall was missing.

She sighed heavily; they would need _another_ room. _Again_.

Vegeta walked in direction of Frieza's control room, holding something tightly in his hand. He knew Bulma was worried about him, but he would deal with that later. Plus, she didn't have to worry; his power was greater than ever. Vegeta walked right into Frieza's control room, only to find him sipping some wine, and looking at some plans on his big screen. Right away, Frieza turned around and smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta had both of his hands behind his back as he walked closer to Frieza. The Lord didn't trust this, but still walked in direction of the Prince. Well, Zarbon had done a great beating on him, because Vegeta looked like crap. Although, he could still walk, and that was bad. Why in the world did Zarbon let him leave the room? Frieza turned his head in direction of his camera, but saw nobody in the room.

How strange.

Vegeta smirked at his reaction, and walked even closer. He stopped when there was about a few inches between them. Vegeta pulled his hand from behind his back, and threw something right at Frieza's feet.

"I'm giving you your _right arm_ back," said Vegeta, referring to Zarbon's right arm, which was now laying on the ground in front of Frieza.

Frieza tried to not look surprised as he looked at a chunk of one of his most powerful warrior. There was no way Vegeta could have done something like this. A monkey like him couldn't have killed Zarbon.

Vegeta smirked. "Take this as a warning."

After he said those words, Vegeta walked away from Frieza, feeling more confident than ever. Now he had a chance at killing Frieza, and even him knew it. He finally had the chance to end all of this, and soon he would.

Soon, he would be the most powerful being.

He would achieve his highest level; super saiyan.

Soon, he would destroy Frieza, and _no one_ could stop him.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, I sure hope this fighting scene was better than the other one. I guess I kinda went on and on with it, lol. I hope you still liked the chapter. I know it's not divided like the others one, I just didn't feel like it, lol._

_I hope you all like it, and see you all on friday or saturday (probably depending on the amount of review, lol) with an update :)_

_Love & Review_

_Maddie xox  
_


	29. Chapter 28: Landing & Trouble

_So does everyone love a happy ending? Lol. Because I'm not sure yet how this is going to end, and it might be a sad/bad ending. I was just wondering if anyone would be mad about that, lol. I mean you guys, are reading this story after all, aren't you? Just let me know what you think._

_I was going to update this like last weekend, but I had about 3 reviews, so I decided to wait. The reviews have been going down and down lately. I'm just wondering *still* if it's because you guys don't enjoy the story anymore. Let me know. _

_Anyways, on with the reviews._

_**Ivy Levrai;** I'm glad you enjoyed the fighting scene that much, lol. I tried hard to make it really good. Well, you know I can't reveal yet what the blood tests were for, because it would ruin the whole thing right? Lol. So why would Frieza wait until the child is born to kill both Bulma and the kid? Why doesn't he do it now? I'm just interested in your theory lol. Also, the reason why the last sentence confuse you, is because I'm confuse myself. I don't even know if it's going to be a good ending, or a sad ending. Lol. I'm still working on that, but I can tell you at least one person will die, lol. I'm sorry I'm updating so late, lol but that's because of the big big lack of reviews. I would have updated sooner. Awe, I'm glad you like my story so much! I try to keep them in character even in A.U, lol. Only the story should be AU not the characters right?_

_**Ashley;** Yay! I'm glad this fighting scene was better than the one with Nappa. I tried so hard, lol. Well, I can't reveal what Frieza wants to do, or tried to do with the blood because it would ruin the punch, but it's one more hint toward the final hit!_

_**XxKuroyoxX; **I know lol! You know, as soon as I had the chapter in mind, that's the first sentence I wrote down lol. I know you wished you knew what Frieza is planning, but I just can't reveal it yet. It is a hint though. I'm pretty sure if you read back everything, and try to see the hints, you'll figure it out, lol._

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Yes, it was taking me a lot longer, lol. Blame it on the lack of reviews, lol. See, the one time I try to make a good fighting scene, you're not in the mood for one, and the one chapter that lack any further advance was the one time you wanted it to go straight foward, lol. I think we will need to communicate before each chapter, to make sure our timing is right, lol. Oh don't worry, you will have more scenes with frieza, and his reactions and thoughts in this chapter. It will go more in depth ;)_

_**Omnipotent porunga;** Chi needs to stop covering Gohan's ears. He is _very_ young, he can't hear anything, lol. And Vegeta deserved his cocky moment, I mean he killed Zarbon right? And Yamcha needs to shut up, lol. I already included him in one of my stories, and that is more than enough. I just can't do it anymore, lol. You know what. I agree, Bulma needs to shut up, while I enjoy my laptop. Honestly, I couldn't have hoped for anything better than that ;) By the way, if anyone is looking for me. I'm in the DO NOT DISTURB room, getting my laptop..._

_**RikkuKashi;** I loved Rikku too! She was like my favorite character in the game. She gets more fighting options and power in X-2 though, which was pretty cool. It's okay. Vegeta got his pride back in the end lol. All those deaths will lead to the final show down, but I can't tell you who will die, lol._

_**animelover6000;** Really? I'm glad I can make you read AU and Bulma and Vegeta stories! I'm also happy you like both of my stories. It's nice to have you around :) _

_**ToraNoKo123;** Well, I didn't see it at the movie. If you know what I mean... lol. But I saw it. It sucked. I mean people paid money for this? Like wow. It's like an hour. Plus Chichi is a whore, let's face it. Goku isn't the dense naive nice Goku we love. What the heck is going on with Yamcha and the bleaching? In what dumpster did they find that guy? Worst movie ever. Yeah, Bulma was pretty in character. The story line didn't follow at all the show. Plus, I don't think having Bulma with brown hair was good. Some non fans said it would have look not realistic for her to have blue hair, but I think it _would have_ been realistic for her to have blue hair. I mean, that's how Bulma pops out. Now she just looks like everyone else. _

_Copyright; I do not own dragonball z.  
_

.

**_Chapter 28: Landing & Trouble_ **

**.**

Burn him perhaps?

No. It wasn't cruel enough. Maybe he should just blast him into pieces.

No wait, there was enough better. He should make him suffer. Yes, that had to be it.

A slow, and painful death.

Nothing would be better for Vegeta.

Frieza had been walking back and forth in his control center for about twenty minutes now, trying to calm down. He could not believe for the life of him that Vegeta had done such a thing. That damn monkey was nowhere near strong enough to destroy Zarbon. Unless, he had been so preoccupied with his plan, that he hadn't notice it. Wait, that was impossible. He was always watching. Something must have happened that just went passed him. Something that happened right under his nose that he failed to notice.

There were no other explanation.

What else could it be? Heck! Vegeta had barely been training lately! There was no way this was the reason behind his huge gain of power. Before all Zarbon had to do was lift his finger, and completely destroyed Vegeta. What could have changed in such a small amount of time? Even worse, why couldn't he find out why? He was Frieza for crying out loud! He was suppose to know everything. He _planned_ everything. Nothing could be hidden from him.

Damn it.

Frieza hit one of his board, in anger. Vegeta _could not_ be this powerful. Not that he was worried; he was still a lot stronger than him. Zarbon's power was a lot inferior to his, so there was nothing to worry about. The only thing that..._bothered_ him was the burst of power Vegeta gained. Although, it wasn't like he was a supersaiyan right? He wasn't strong enough for that. He wasn't meant to be the _one_.

The child would be.

Well, the child would be, once certain modification would be made, but he didn't have to worry about that. It would be planned. It would be wanted. Also, this child wouldn't be the only one. Frieza turned his head to the blood samples, and smiled evily. Everything was better than he expected, which meant he couldn't let Vegeta's powers bothered him. No, the monkey wasn't worth this much trouble.

He would be dead soon anyway.

The only problem left was Zarbon. Now Frieza was missing his strongest warrior. He would need someone to replace him for the time being, and it would be quite hard. Apparently, the strongest warrior now was Vegeta, and although he would be physically fit for the job, mentally, he wasn't. That didn't leave him with much choices. Frieza sighed heavily, before rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

Maybe he could convince one of those other monkeys? The new ones that just arrived on the ship with Vegeta. Hopefully they would be as easy to corrupt as Nappa. Although, he lost him too, not that he cared. Frieza was brought out of his thoughts by the sight in front of him.

_His home planet._

Well, his new matters would have to wait for later.

Right now, he would need to deal with his father. Hopefully, he would be able to find a new _right arm_ on his planet. At least, they produced good warriors. Maybe he could convince his father to come along. Although he was weaker than Frieza, he would still be useful around. That could be something to consider. Well, he also had his brother, but that pathetic moron wouldn't be able to fight to save his own life.

He was too weak, and Frieza was ashamed that he was a part of his family. No wonder he still lived on their home planet. It seemed that he had no ambition at all, unlike Frieza. Not that Frieza cared, because he was the most powerful being, and nobody would mock him.

Frieza looked down at the ground where Zarbon's arm was still laying. Frieza had to admit that Vegeta had some guts to do something like this. He didn't like it, and it angered it, but he recognized Vegeta's cocky attitude in it. Obviously the _prince_ hadn't miss a chance to show off his new powers, and he wanted to scared Frieza. It hadn't worked. He wasn't worried. He was just angry.

That monkey was unbreakable.

At least, that's what most believed, including Vegeta. Frieza was different. He always though it was the case, until Bulma came along, and until she got pregnant. Now Frieza had everything in his power to break Vegeta, although it wasn't his goal anymore.

He had wanted to kill Vegeta, he had wanted to break him. Not anymore. A while ago, his plan had changed, way before the mating. Now it was even more evil, and a lot more worth it. Indeed, this would break Vegeta, make him suffer, and then, he would die. Frieza smirked; he couldn't wait to crush him to pieces, and finally get his reward. He would savor every single moment of it.

Once Vegeta would be aware of his plan, he would be pissed, and Frieza would make sure the suffering would be endless. Now the next question was, what would he do with Bulma? Of course, she wasn't useful, but still a little more than Vegeta. Maybe he would still need her? If she was lucky, and if he felt generous, he would keep her around. It would be nice to enjoy the look of pain on her face as she keeps going, while Vegeta would be dead.

Although, it didn't matter what he chose. Even if Vegeta found out, he wouldn't be able to do anything, and he wouldn't be able to stop him. That was the beauty of his plan.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was sitting down on the ground, shaking her head. Vegeta was feeling so cocky right now, even she could feel it. Bulma had a feeling it had something to do with Frieza, and although she didn't like it, she bite her tongue. The reason behind that was to let Vegeta savor his victory. When she had started to walk around the room, she had found limbs that belonged to Zarbon, and she understood his faith.

Honestly, she was happy. She had never liked Zarbon, and she was glad he got the ass kicking he deserved. One thing that did surprise her, was Vegeta's power. When in the world had he gotten so powerful? She remembered that during the mating they both gained in power, but she had no idea it was this huge. She didn't feel that much different. Maybe they didn't gain the same amount of power?

One thing was bothering Bulma. She didn't know what happened to her in the hall. It was obvious she was the only one who became unconscious, but she didn't why. It was impossible that Frieza still had some kind of control over her right? Everything should have been taken out of her body. Bulma put her hand on her stomach, and rubbed it slightly. She had a even bigger worry right now; what was Frieza doing with her blood?

Bulma knew it involved the baby somehow, but she wasn't sure why. Yet, for Frieza to try something on the baby, would mean he was awared of the pregnancy. Maybe he had detected the baby's ki already? No that wouldn't make any sense. Even Vegeta couldn't quite detect it! Bulma's heart started to beat faster, as her worries grew. There was barely any doubts left in her mind.

Frieza knew about her baby.

In a protective manner, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, slightly scared. Sure, Vegeta could kill Zarbon, but, he still wasn't strong enough to fight Frieza! She didn't mean to be negative, but someone needed to be in check with reality. It was obvious that Vegeta's ego would be bigger now since he defeated Zarbon. She didn't want him to think he could defeat Frieza. It wasn't like she wanted to put Vegeta down, but she was trying to be realistic.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta, who just walked inside the room.

Just as Bulma had expected, Vegeta was in a great mood. She had to admit it was nice seeing him like this, but she knew he was feeling over confidence. She wanted to avoid talking about it. "We need somewhere else to go," she said before getting up from the ground. They were sort of running out of places to go.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, and walked in her direction. Obviously, his victory was on his mind, but something else was preoccupying him. Something a lot more important; the reason why he fought with Zarbon. "What did they do with it?"

Bulma was slightly confused. "Do with what?"

Vegeta sighed heavily, slightly annoyed. "The sample from you," he said, pointing at her stomach.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. She had been so angry, and such in a rush to kill the alien who took the sample, that she didn't stick around long enough. Her heart started to beat faster, as she found herself without an answer.

Vegeta didn't need to hear it from her, as he could tell. He was slightly annoyed, but not really at Bulma. Vegeta simply hated the idea that Frieza was planning something behind their backs _like always_. "He knows."

Bulma nodded. "I _know_ the sample wasn't from me," said Bulma, her voice almost a whisper.

Deep inside of her, she knew he hadn't taken any sample from her. It had to be from the baby, but the why was still to determine. Frieza had more than one trick up his sleeve, and unfortunately for them, it was never good. Everything he had done so far was painful, and it was to his own benefit. Although, what could he gain from their child? Nothing really, except _one more monkey_.

There had to be something else they were missing. It was right in their faces, yet they couldn't figure it out. Vegeta knew they have to get rid of Frieza, and soon, or things would be very bad for them. Surely, he was almost strong enough to get rid of him right? Zarbon had somewhat damaged him slightly, but it was nothing. He could take care of Frieza no problem. He just had to.

Bulma sighed heavily, and looked straight into Vegeta's eyes. She _knew_ what he was thinking. "You're not strong enough," she said her voice filled with warning. It wasn't as if she could hear his thoughts, but it seems like she could simply _feel_. She knew deep inside of her what he was thinking, or feeling.

How strange.

Vegeta felt slightly angered by her words. How could she say this, or how could she believed Frieza was still stronger? He walked toward her, and put his hand on her hip, taking a very tight grip. "I'm not as weak as you think I am," he said, his voice filled with venom.

If there was one thing he always hated, and wouldn't take from anyone, including Bulma was to be considered weak. If there was one person that should be on his side, it had to be her. He looked away as he hide his _small_ pain with anger. If he showed, or let himself feel _pain_ because of her words, than she would be right, he would be weak. Vegeta couldn't let it happen, especially not now.

He had to be stronger than ever.

Bulma shook her head slightly. Vegeta was still the same stubborn jerk he always had been. She knew that wouldn't change, but she wanted to get through to him. If you wanted to make him understand something, you had to be blunt, straight, and harsh. "That's not what I'm saying," she said before removing herself from his grip. "Just think about it, if you fail, you will take two other people down with you," said Bulma before leaving the room.

Bulma wasn't quite sure where she would go, but Vegeta needed time by himself. He needed to think this over, and get back to reality. She didn't like leaving him like this, especially in the state he was in; all cuts, and wounds. Bulma knew though that it had to be done. Vegeta wasn't good dealing with people, and that included her. She knew he cared, but that didn't prevent him from not completely opening up to her.

Vegeta turned around, and watched Bulma leave. Why couldn't she trust his powers? He was stronger than ever, and he just needed her to freaking believe in him. He could take on Frieza! Vegeta wouldn't let himself be killed. He wouldn't let Bulma or their child die either. Why would she even say something like that? Vegeta felt his anger rise as he thought about her words.

He wouldn't cause their fall.

He was the strongest fighter in the universe. Nobody could bring him down, not even Frieza. All he had to do was achieve one more level. Vegeta knew he could become a super-saiyan. When he would achieve this level, he would beat Frieza, and he would freed them. Also, he would prove himself to Bulma, and everyone else. He knew the next level of his power was right there, he simply needed to find the switch.

Right now, nothing else would matter.

He _needed_ to become a super saiyan more than anything else in the world.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi was sitting down on the bed. She still hadn't process everything that Bulma had told her. No wait, what she couldn't take was that Kakarot had betrayed her. He knew Bulma meant a lot to her, yet, he had to take her away from her. Chi knew how Kakarot felt towards Bulma, but she still coudln't find it in her heart to understand what pushed him to do such a thing. Why would he take her away? Why would he break her heart?

He had been bitter about the whole thing, but they had been working on themselves. She thought things were better. Did Kakarot fear that if Bulma stayed with them, everything would be mess again? Did he think Chi would forget about him? Even that wasn't a good reason enough to tell Bulma. Not only did he take Bulma away from her, but he also caused Bulma a lot of pain. Obviously it would have been better for her to never find out.

Chi felt her heart breaking to pieces as she thought about how Bulma must be hurt. She went from having parents that she hated, to nothing at all. Now she knew the terrible truth, and she faced the reality of being a saiyan. Hadn't she lost enough? Her poor little girl. Chi hadn't wanted her to go through that pain, and she knew it was all her fault. Maybe things would have been better if she had told her. At least, she would have been able to try and ease it for her. Knowing Kakarot, and Vegeta, Chi knew that Bulma got the blunt truth. Chi felt her heart being squeezed.

She had nothing left.

Sure, there was her mate, but it wouldn't be the same. She had never felt so shattered, and betrayed. Obviously he knew what this would do to her, and he didn't care about it. If he did care about her, he wouldn't have done it. _Why_ would he do this? Chi couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream to her, because it was so surreel. Kakarot wouldn't have been able to do such a thing.

Vegeta lied. It was the only logical explanation in her mind. Chi simply couldn't face the truth, and it was easier to blame her prince. Kakarot and her had been doing good lately, he wouldn't have risked to ruin it all. He wouldn't have been so scared that he would have taken Bulma away. Surely he knew that would take them to a point of no return. Chi felt like her heart was beyond repaired now. It was just _broken_.

Then, Chi was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

It was him.

Chi felt her breathing rate increase, as she felt very nervous. She wasn't even sure what she could tell him. Could she pretend she didn't know? No. It would be too obvious. If Bulma wasn't here, it meant she knew. Could she pretend she didn't care? No. That was beyond her ability. She was too hurt, and too broken to hide it. Chi sensed Kakarot move close to her, and sit down right beside her.

As if nothing happened.

How could he _not_ feel regret? Didn't he wish he didn't get involve? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

No wait. It could still all be lies. Maybe Vegeta lied.

"No," said Kakarot before sighing heavily.

Chi bit her bottom lip. He didn't even try to make it easy for her. She knew in her heart that all those years with Bulma were hard on him. She knew that he didn't like the way she cared more about a child that wasn't her than him. Still, it wouldn't be a good reason enough to do this would it?

"Why?" was all Chi managed to say.

Right now, she was doing her best to not lose her composure. It was hard to remain so stable in front of him while all she wanted to do was break down. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she wanted to hurt him because she felt hurt. Although, Chi knew it was wrong, yet she couldn't help the way she felt.

Kakarot knew Chi was hurt, but somewhere deep inside, he didn't mind. She finally felt the way he did. She could feel how betrayed he feel. Maybe she would finally understand what it was like for him all those years. He knew it wasn't right for him to feel this way, but he didn't care. It was her turn, and that was how things would be. He knew that right now, Chi would be hurt and broken, but it was necessary.

If he had let Bulma stayed then things would have been back to the way they were. Chi would only see her, and would only care about her. Well, he was sick of it, especially since Bulma was doing just fine in _her_ own life. She didn't need them, and they didn't need her.

"It needed to be done." Kakarot knew Chi wouldn't like his answer. "You couldn't keep lying to her."

Which was also true. They weren't her parents! She was bound to find out one day! It wasn't even fair to Bulma to keep her in a lie. Of course, the lie was easier, and less painful, but that didn't mind it was right. They shouldn't cover up the truth just because it was easier. That wasn't the saiyan way to face thing. Now matter how harsh the reality was, you had to face it. Bulma had to know, and she had to leave their life.

"Or, _you_ couldn't stand having her around," said Chi, her voice breaking.

She didn't care what he thought. Even though Kakarot loved her, he still have this cold facade she never had. She never was like most saiyan, and she couldn't change that. She needed warmth, she needed care. Bulma could give her that, Bulma could help her in a way Kakarot never did, and never could. But, that something he wouldn't understand because he didn't need the same thing she did.

Yes he loved her, but she needed more.

Which was why she had always wanted a child. She had always seeked for that something missing her life. Sure, maybe she was a little too obsess when she was getting it, and it was something she needed to control.

Than something hit Chi.

All these years, all these moments where she thought Bulma needed her, because she needed a family, it was all an illusion. The fact was, Bulma had never needed it. The fact was, she did more than fine on her own. It was the other way around. Bulma didn't need her, Chi needed Bulma. She was using this little girl to fill her life, and fill the emptiness that Kakarot couldn't fill.

She took her, because she needed her. Bulma never needed her as a mother. This hit Chi harder than Kakarot's betrayal. Actually this was harder for her to take than what her mate did. For some reason, when Chi realized that, she almost found it hard to be still mad at her mate. He was somewhat right. She had been lying to her for so long. How could she do this? She lied because it was good for her. Not for Bulma

She had been selfish. "You're right," said Chi to Kakarot who hadn't answer her previous question.

She bit her bottom lip. It was quite hard for Chi to admit that the man who had broken her heart was right. Her heart hurt her even more now, and she didn't even know what to do. She felt lost, and split in two. A part of her wanted to hate Kakarot for what he did, and the other knew he was right.

Chi sighed heavily and kiss Kakarot's nose. She needed to think, which meant she needed a walk right now. Chi didn't know where to go since she didn't know this ship, but she needed to think. She wouldn't ask Kakarot to leave, which mean she had to leave.

She needed to think. She needed time.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was sitting in his chair, his glass of wine in his hand. They were about to land in a couple of minutes, and he could finally get out of this ship. He had so many people working for him, that he was barely getting any type of exercise. He really needed to get out, and stretch. It wouldn't do any damage to use his power a little either. He hadn't kill anyone in what seemed forever, and he was missing it. The suffering, the screaming, and the pain. Nothing in this world was better than this.

He smirked as his purple planet came closer and closer in his view. At least there he would get the right respect, not like here with those damn monkeys that couldn't recognize power, even when it was shoved in their face. Frieza squeezed his glass of wine too hard, and it exploded. He sighed heavily before calling one of his slave to clean it up. If only Vegeta could obey him that easily.

Frieza got up from his chair, and walked in direction of his camera. Hopefully none of his little monkeys were causing him any trouble. He looked at his cameras, and couldn't see Vegeta in Nappa's room. How strange. He kept looking until he found him in the training center. It seemed like his last little fight had boosted his energy, and he was ready for some fighting. He smirked; it wouldn't be enough. He would never be strong enough.

As Frieza started to look for Bulma, he found her pretty close to Chi, it seemed that both of them were walking in the hall, and about to encounter each other. Frieza hadn't miss their little fight, and he would be more than entertain to see them fight a little more. It seemed that two monkeys fighting with each other was the most enjoyable thing there was. Then, Frieza moved on to Kakarot who was in his room, still sitting on the bed, looking quite upset.

Well, at least none of them would cause him trouble before they landed. Frieza changed cameras, and looked into Bulma and Vegeta's old room. There was a whole wall missing, and a door. Obviously they wouldn't be able to live there for now. Although, they didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't want to make them a favor, but he needed to make sure Bulma would be _okay_ for the time being.

He couldn't let his plan go to waste. Frieza called one of his servants, and ordered for their room to get fixed. It would only take a few hours, which meant that while he would be out, meeting with his father, this would get fix.

Of course, as he would leave the ship for a few hours, the ship would be locked. He wouldn't risk having any of his little warriors try to run away, or try to rebel. He would put some of his father's warriors on the ship while he would be gone, so they could watch. Even if they couldn't get out, it didn't mean that nobody would try something from the outside. It seemed that a lot of his warriors were there against their will.

Well, that was due to the fact that most of them came from planets he took over, and destroyed. Although, they did decided to come work for him, when he offered them the choice. It was that or death, and like cowards, they all chose to work for him. It wasn't his fault. A true _weak_ warrior wouldn't have been scared to lose his life instead of surrounding to their enemy. Although, it seemed everyone feared him so it was understanding.

Frieza smirked, nobody could take him on.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Frieza poured himself more wine, and sat back in his chair. He opened his giant screen, and started to process some of his warriors. He needed another right arm. Surely he would find a better one later, but for now, for his meeting with his father he needed one. He couldn't let him know what happened to his last one. How could he admit his right arm was a weakling?

How could he admit a monkey killed his most powerful warrior? Frieza scoffed, although it was probably luck.

Yes, that was it. Vegeta won out of luck. It explained everything. Well, his stupidness would lead him to his fall, since now he thought he was powerful enough to kill him, which wasn't the case. Frieza wouldn't stop him though, he would let that fool believe whatever he wanted.

He had other business to take care of. Frieza turned his head in direction of his screen. _5 minutes_ to landing.

He wasn't quite excited to see his father, but it was something that had to be done. Hopefully, they would only stay for the day. He would stretch himself, exercise his powers, and find a new right arm. After that, they would be able to leave. Frieza knew his father would try to keep him on the planet, but he wouldn't let that happen. His father believed that they could be stronger together, but Frieza knew he didn't need anyone.

He was the most powerful being in the whole universe, and he didn't need anyone's help. If his father got in his way, then he wouldn't have fear to destroy him, and reduce him to ashes. It wasn't like his father could actually kill him, or be a treat.

Frieza simply didn't like when people got in his way. Unfortunately, people seemed to do that. They all paid with their lives, and he loved doing it.

He needed some blood, and he needed some suffering.

He missed it.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma was walking down the hall, her head filled with thoughts. She was getting more and more confused every day. Most of her concerned were about the child she was carrying. Obviously, she was worried. It seemed that being pregnant was very dangerous. Maybe it was also dangerous for the child. Bulma was starting to agree with Vegeta's first idea. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a child right now.

She felt horrible to think about it, but she couldn't help it. She also hated to admit that Vegeta might have been right. Maybe this wasn't the place, or the moment to add up to their family. There was too much danger, and it was too risky. She shook her head. Bulma was very confused, and she felt her heart breaking. If she did decided, with Vegeta that this was a bad idea, then what were they suppose to do?

Bulma knew she didn't have it in her to actually end this pregnancy. No matter how much she believed this could be a bad idea, she would never be able to kill this child. It was alive, and it was a being. How could she take the baby's life? She had killed before, but this wasn't the same. This baby was a part of her, and it was innocent. Although the timing was horrible, it wasn't the child's fault.

She wouldn't be able to do it.

Also, even though Vegeta could act pretty tough, and she knew he wanted to end it at first, Bulma knew he wouldn't be able to do it either. Surely, Vegeta had been, and was a killer, but she knew he couldn't kill their child. Well, at least she hoped so. No, she _knew_. After all this time with him, Bulma was able to tell that Vegeta wouldn't end it. She knew that at the last moment, he would change his mind.

Bulma put her hand on her stomach, and rubbed it. She was so scared for her child. She was scared of what Frieza had prepared for it. Obviously, it wouldn't be anything good, and every second, Bulma was more and more worried. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even sense another ki coming her way, although she wished she had.

When Bulma raised her head, she saw Chi standing right in front of her. A lot of emotions went through Bulma as she looked into her eyes. Although, the biggest one right now was anger, since Bulma didn't know how else to deal with her feelings. Vegeta was really rubbing off on her. She sighed heavily, but didn't move. She didn't want to be the first one to leave, or to move.

Chi was about to talk, but Bulma cut her. "I don't wanna hear your excuses," said Bulma her tone filled with anger.

Bulma was sick of hearing Chi whine all the time, and apologize. It was about damn time she faced up all the choices she made. Why couldn't she stand up for herself? It made Bulma doubt she was a saiyan. And this was coming from _her_.

Chi bit her bottom lip. She had expected that reaction from her; how else was she suppose to react. "I'm sorry I used you," said Chi, ignoring Bulma's comment. She wanted to say some things, but she wasn't expected any forgiveness out of Bulma. "It was selfish. I'm sorry you got caught into this."

Bulma stood there slightly stunned. She wasn't quite sure she was following Chi anymore. What in the world was she talking about? Chi noticed the confusion into Bulma's eyes, and nodded. "I needed you. You never needed me."

Why was it so hard to tell her these words. Chi felt her heart breaking every time she spoke. "I had nothing to do with your parents," said Chi, even though she knew it didn't matter in Bulma's eyes. "You just do what you have to do."

It was sort of true. It was impossible for them to decline what the queen and king were asking of them. They had to accept, you had no other choice. "I guess you could say our lives were on the lines too."

Bulma pinched her lips together, hard. Why was she telling her this? She didn't want to know. Bulma simply didn't want to make sense of it, and she didn't want Chi to have an excuse for anything she did. It was cruel, and it was selfish. They shouldn't have done this to her, and nothing would erase it. Bulma felt way too angry to comprehend what Chi was really trying to say. She just wanted to hate her.

It was bad. Bulma knew she shouldn't let her heart be filled with hate, but she did it anyway. She deserved her moment to screw up to. Everyone else had stray from the path, and now it was her turn. She wanted to hate Chi.

Bulma's eyes traveled up and down Chi's body, and scoffed. Chi looked at her slightly confused, but didn't move or say anything. What was going on? Chi looked at herself, then back at Bulma, who was still staring at her. Had she done something?

Bulma sighed heavily. Well, it looked like _her_ choice would be simpler than hers. Why did this have to happen to? Chi really just had to complicate everything didn't she? Bulma had a look of anger on her face as she walked past Chi.

"Congratulations," said Bulma in a very bitter tone.

Chi looked confused, but then she looked down, and it hit her.

It couldn't be could it?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that's it for the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, if you did enjoy the chapter _**review! **_The amount of reviews have decreased, and I'm just wondering, lol. Anyways, that's it for today._

_Love, and _**review!**

_Maddie xoxo_


	30. Chapter 29: 200 to fill up

I know, it's been the longest time ever since I've updated. At last almost 3 months right? I am so sorry guys. It's just thing I've been so crazy since school's been over for the summer, and I've been traveling from one place to another, and problems on top of problem. I'm really not on to give up on stories, I swear. I love this story to death, and it has not been forgotten. I am going through with it.

Also, I wanted to mention, that after this chapter there is one other chapter left and an epilogue.

Yes, the end is close, which makes me feel a little sad.

_Anyhow, on with the reviews;_

_**omnipotent porunga;** I guess it's true that not much was happening lately, I guess I was trying to delay the end of the story as much as I could, lol. I can't do that anymore. Maybe I should follow your advice, and have Vegeta meet me. I mean, I could use some loving lol._

_**Silver Shiko;** Awe, it's okay, but I'm glad you're there now! Well, it's not that they are super important or anything, its just sometimes, 1 day or two before I update, I only had 1, and it makes you wonder if people still enjoy it, because the amount of review drastically went down, so I was wondering if people were still enjoyed it. Well, yeah Bulma is a bit bitchy, but don't give up on them, things will get better, lol. Bardock? Lol, is that who my Kakarot reminds you of? Yeah, he is just actiong like a saiyan, thats all. Awe, dont worry I will stick to a good ending, forget the bad one. It was _really_ sad, even too much for me, lol._

_**Ivy Levrai;** Chi pregrant? What? LOL. I'm just joking. Well, don't worry soon enough you will know what the hell is going on, because the end if very close. You are like semi-right semiwrong? Lol you have got details of it, just not the whole thing put together you know? Well, I realized by now, I think I will have to stick with the good ending, lol._

_**Animelover6000; **Well, I'm not doing too good either am I? Lol, I have skipped updating a little, and I'm sorry. I had just became your favorite AU writer! Messed up the storyline? YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I mean Goku is SMART, in SCHOOL, and Chichi is a HOE. I mean.... could you be any further from the reality? They made it the typical US high school drama movie. Nothing to do with DBZ at all, don't go see it youll be disappointed. And yes I decided to go for the good ending, lol._

_**Ashley;** Yes this will definitely help Chi and Kakarot's relationship, and on top of that, they were already on the good road to get thigns in motion. It will also help Chi forget Bulma and obviously move on a little. But yes, it will be good._

_**ToraNoKo123;** Yeah I know, they removed everything about DBZ that actually made the show good, it was a complete failure, and there is a sequel coming up, so they will keep on destroying the show we love._

_**XxKuroyoxX;** I'm going to take a while guess here, and say that you really want Chi to be pregnant right? Lol! And you could be right about your idea for what Frieza is planning since I have a very weird mind too lol. But you will find out pretty soon trust me :)_

_**Ruth Aose;** Chi pregnant? I don't know, lol. I guess you'll find out in this chapter!_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** I'm good with twists lol? Don't worry, this wasn't about reviews or anything. When school ended a lot of crap happened, and it just became really hard to find time to write. I'm not trying to be picky or anything. It's really the lack of time that's been affecting me. I updated my other stories, because the basics of the chapters were already down, so it wasn't hard to finish them up in little amount of time. I am very sorry because I like this story a lot, and I don't want it to be unfinished. Yeah, I gave up on the sad ending, because it was even too much for me, lol. Don't worry I think I've got it figured out!_

_**nitengale;** No, I'm not following the storyline at all, lol. As you might have noticed this is AU, so already, what I have has nothing to do with the actually show. I'm just using basically the characters, and the ambiance and everything. Kakarot won't be the hero, lol. Yeah the last chapter was a little short, but this one is longer! :)_

_**RikkuKashi;** Yes, Frieza's family, lol. They won't really be that important because well, they aren't main characters, lol. But yes, you will see them a little, and it will be quite interesting, lol. Well, Frieza can always get worst, lol. Are you really that surprised? Frieza will get what comes his way, lol._

_**earlschibiangel;** Lol, can I really blame you? Look how long it took me to post this update lol? My personal life really got in the way for me too, and sometimes you can't help it. Oh yes, the end is quite near, lol. It's time for show down, and everything is reaching it's end. Chi pregnant will be basically as complicated as Bulma's pregnancy. They are all stuck in the same spot right? But you know me, I love drama, lol._

_**gwenn;** Awe, thank you! Here's more! Sorry it was so delayed!_

_**Mulattogurl;** The best story? Well ,thank you I'm very touched that you think this much of this story! Addicted? Lol, I'm sorry that just when you get into it, is actually when my personal life is being stupid, and I can't update as regularly as Ive always done since the beginning of this story. Really bad timing, lol and I'm sorry. Lol, I like to give the characters different situations and attitude in AU!_

_**Acushla;** Lol, yeah I don't really like to do short stories, it's hard for me to stop writing, lol. I tend to have things differently, lol, but I'm glad it turned out so good, and you liked it! No it's not you, lol. I thought it would be really easy to see, because I wasn't sure I was hiding it right, but it seemed that nobody figured it out. I am actually quite happy about it because it actually saves some punch for the end lol! I have no idea how to write it either, lol. You know I watched back some episodes and youre right, he wouldn't use it, lol. I don't know I guess I got confused, I would have to fix it lol. Yeah, I will do a mix of sad and happy because I cant do it too sad, lol._

_**lovebite;** Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, lol! _

_**Eva;** I'm so happy you've enjoyed my story so far, and by the way, your english is way more than fine. It looks even better than mine, lol. x.x What is your first language? Yeah I needed to put Chichi and Goku in the story, but they just couldn't be their usual self lol. I'm glad it worked out just fine! I'm really sorry about the delayed update, and I really hope I'll be able to get back on track! I think I've got the ending straighten out in my mind, hopefully it will be good!_

_**foxy;** I'm sorry for the delay! I'm updating I promise!_

_And now, the update you've been waiting for so long! I promise, it's a long one!  
_

_Copyright; I do not own dragon ball z.  
_

.

**_Chapter 29: _**_**200 to fill up.**  
_

.

_Maybe_.

Just _maybe_.

She could be wrong right? It wasn't like she was Mrs. Right or anything.

Bulma sighed heavily.

There it was again. Bulma had been having this _bad_ feeling in the pit of her stomach, all day. No, it wasn't because she was pregnant, it simply was because she had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Maybe you could call it feminine intuition or something. Of course, Bulma wished she was wrong because enough bad crap had happened to them already, and she desperatly needed a break. But then again, when were things going smoothly for them?

She sighed again.

Bulma was sitting on the ground, in the hall, waiting for Vegeta to come back from _somewhere._ He was gone when she came back, and Bulma figure it had something to do with their talk. Well, it probably had something to do with the battle with Zarbon actually. This battle had changed something inside of him, and she could see the fire in his eyes. Vegeta _wanted_ to defeat Frieza more than anything else in the world.

Yet, Bulma felt like he couldn't achieve the level he wanted.

Bulma knew Vegeta was missing something, like a trigger, to reach the level he wanted, and she knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Not that he wasn't strong enough or anything, it simply that Vegeta wasn't in touch enough with what he felt. Bulma firmly believed that could be a key. Of course, Vegeta would totally ignore her comment if she tried to say anything to him. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

Bulma put her hands on her stomach, and smile, although, it was sad.

More time passed, and the more she doubted this baby. First of all, Frieza was clearly interested in the baby, and second of all, it was obvious they wouldn't be able to raise the child here. The only chance they had at having a family was to defeat Frieza and that looked like it wasn't about to happen anytime soon. If only they could be some hope for them, she was so sicked of being surrounded by darkness.

But, she wasn't the only one to worry about a child.

Chi would have to figure out if she wanted to raise a child on the ship too. Bulma couldn't believe that after all this time, it was _now_ that Chi was getting pregnant. On this piece of shit, right down in hell. Talk about bad luck. Although, Bulma was pretty sure Chi would see this as a blessing. Maybe she would do things right this time around. Although, it would be hard to do worst.

Bulma raised her head, and looked around, bringing her thoughts away from Chi. Vegeta still wasn't back, and it didn't look like he was even around the place. Bulma sighed heavily; one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to look around for him. He was the stubborn one, and if he wanted to talk to her again, he had to do it first. She wasn't going to crawl back to him, _again_.

Her head felt extremely heavy, and Bulma felt like she hadn't rest in hours. Well, that was partly due to the fact that she didn't have a bed anymore. Maybe she could use the bed in their destroyed room. There wasn't any walls, or anything, but it was better than nothing. She felt extremely exhausted, and she just wanted to rest her eyes a little. That could be the perfect place to do it. Plus, Vegeta would be able to find her any time.

Bulma decided it was a good idea, and stood up, before walking in direction of her old room. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so damn exhausted all the sudden, but she knew a good warm bed sounded amazing right now. She almost smiled at the thought. Food would be _great_ too, but she didn't have the time for that, and it wasn't a priority yet. Sleeping was too. With that in mind, Bulma reached her whole room, and walked through what used to be a door, before reaching the bed.

It was a little dirty, but she didn't care. Bulma pulled the blanket, and slided inside. She smiled softly before letting her head rest on the pillow. Hopefully Vegeta would stop being an idiot soon, and he would join her. She knew he wasn't quite good with apology, but just coming back and holding her would do it. After all, she knew she couldn't expect too much from him. It wasn't like she expected him to tell her he loved her.

He never said it to her. It wasn't like it bothered her.

She didn't care.

Really, she didn't.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi had her lips pinched together hard as she was walking back to her room. Both of her hands were on her stomach, wondering if Bulma's words were true. Could it be that she was pregnant? After all these years of trying, it would have finally worked? Chi couldn't even believe it. It was too surreal to even be _real_. There was no way she could be pregnant. Wasn't she even _too_ old for this?

At the idea of a baby growing inside of her, Chi could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Finally, maybe she was able to give Kakarot what he had wanted for all these years. Sure, it was a lot later than when he had desired it, but still. Maybe it was the extra push they needed. With this, their relationship would be more than on the right track right? Kakarot would be so happy to hear this.

Although, Chi wasn't sure she could share the news until she could confirm it. Who knew if that was what Bulma was talking about, and how to make sure Bulma was right? Chi was pretty sure she wasn't lying, because then, she would have made it clearer right? Oh kami, she was so confused now. Kakarot was pretty good at detecting ki, a lot more than she was, but that meant she would have to tell him about it.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to raise his hope, if it wasn't going to happen. Maybe there would be a subtle way to do things, without really telling him right? Not that she was good with anything that had to do with subtle, but she could give it a shot. After all, the news would be good. Also, this news could bring something new. It could be her chance to ease all the pain she had. It would be her chance to not make mistakes again, and the chance to maybe forget Bulma, a little, and make room for a new child.

Chi sighed when she saw the door, not sure she was ready to come in. How was she going to face him? She needed to have courage, because this could save their relationship, and she was willing to risk everything for it. Chi pushed the door open, her eyes closed. After taking a deep breathe, she opened them. Kakarot was sitting on the bed, changing his dirty clothes, and putting on new fresh ones.

Kakarot looked up, and sort of smiled at her, because focusing his attention on something else. It was now or never. Chi walked toward him, trying to be confident. How would she ask him, without asking him?

"Hmm," she started, without really know how to finish her sentence.

Once again, Kakarot's attention was brought to Chi. "How high is my ki?" she asked, blurring out the first thing that came to her mind. At least she didn't say she was pregnant. She tried her best to smile at Kakarot has he looked at her strangely.

Why in the world was she interested in her ki? It couldn't have changed at all, since she hadn't been training in many years. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion, and sighed softly before focusing his attention on her ki. There wasn't anything wro-.

Wait, what?

Kakarot wasn't sure if he was reading the right ki. It couldn't possibly be! There was no way she was... Oh Kami. Kakarot focused his attention once more on her, and couldn't help but confirmed what he was thinking. Chi was carrying a child. Not _a_ child. _His_ child. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all these years of trying, after all the time they wasted. He had given up hope. He never thought she would be able to get pregnant. He was almost wondering if it was something on this ship. Maybe it had been Earth? Maybe it wasn't right for her to conceive? Although, they hadn't been able to on Vegeta-sei either.

Wait, he was getting distracted.

It didn't matter about before, the only thing that mattered was that right now, she was pregnant. They had finally done it. He would have a son, hopefully. Heck, even if it was a girl, it would be such a blessing. Of course, he couldn't show any of these emotions to Chi.

Wait, she asked him about her ki. Did she know this whole time? Maybe Chi was looking for a confirmation. He raised his head slightly, and looked at her straight in the face. She had a radiant smile on. Yes, she had been waiting for this. Kakarot nodded his head slowly, not showing any emotions on his face. Chi's smile immediately grew bigger before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Bulma had been right. She _was_ pregnant. She couldn't believe this! Finally after so many years, her mate's wish had been realized. She would finally get a second chance at raising a child, and this time, she wouldn't mess up in any way. Of course, the conditions weren't the best. After all, they were stuck on Frieza's ship, but right now, she did not care. After all, nothing could ruin her happiness. She knew they would make the best of what they had.

Plus, she knew Kakarot wouldn't let anyone ruin the first chance he ever had at having a child. She wouldn't let it happen either. She had lost Bulma, she knew it. Even if they ever talked again, it wouldn't change anything. She wasn't her daughter anymore, and nothing could change that. The link had been broken, and was damaged forever. Chi would always carry that pain, but, this would help. This would help it heal.

Kakarot was barely hugging Chi back, but that wasn't because he wasn't happy or because he didn't care. He simply wasn't as good as her at showing emotions. Plus, it wasn't right for a male to show his emotions. Hers were enough for the both of them. Then, he felt something wet drop on his shirt. He looked up slightly, and he could see the tears rolling down Chi's cheek. She was crying tears of joy. It was nice to finally see her so happy.

He hugged her a little tighter, and let her shed all the tears she had kept bottled up inside for so long. Everything was almost perfect. Now, the last thing left to do was for him to find a way to get Chi, him and their baby out of this goddamn ship.

No way he was going to raise his only child in a ship controlled by Frieza.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Alright.

Maybe now she didn't like it.

It had been hours and Vegeta still wasn't back from Kami knew where. She had been waiting for him, and he never showed up. She couldn't find a room on her own, well she could, but then, how would he find her? She thought the best way was to not move around too much. Especially since he seemed so upset. Gosh, he was always upset. Bulma sighed, she was almost wondering if the hormones were kicking in and that was why she had this urge to kill him.

But, then again, she hadn't quite been pregnant long enough to actually have her hormones kicking in did she? She sighed. Maybe she just felt lonely. Sure, she had experienced a lot worst than this on this ship, but still. After finally knowing what it was like to _not_ be alone, maybe now she was _scared_ to be alone.

Oh heck, she didn't need a reason.

"Bastard."

"The Prince of all Saiyans is _not_ a bastard."

Bulma raised her head and saw Vegeta standing right in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked very displeased, but Bulma wasn't surprised. Did he really have another attitude? She sighed heavily before getting up. Well, at least he was back.

"Jackass, then," said Bulma with a small smile.

He had to be some form of idiot.

Vegeta shook his head slightly. Obviously, she was in a bad mood, but so was he. How could she of all people say he was _weak?_ He didn't like being put down, and he didn't like her thinking that there was someone stronger than him. Goddamn, didn't she believe in him? Obviously, he had been wasting a lot of times, and perhaps hope on her. Alright, he was ticked off right now. Maybe he didn't mean some of the things he thought. Maybe he did.

The point though, was that she needed to see that he could defeat Frieza. They couldn't live like this forever. Especially with that child on the way. If he was going to be a father, then Kami, at least, he wouldn't be some slave to Frieza. He had to be more important, and he had to be stronger. No child of his would see any weakness in him, unlike the weakness he saw in his own father.

"Start walking," said Vegeta before turning his back to her.

Bulma sighed, it was obvious she wasn't going to get any talk out of him. What else was new? She started getting closer to him, but not because he told her to, simply because she had been in the same spot for so long. It had nothing to do with him, she wouldn't let him boss her around.

"Don't boss me around," said Bulma as she walked past him, bumping in his shoulder. She started to walk ahead of him, pride obvious all over her face.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He watched her walk away as he remained in the same spot. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked, amusment in his voice.

Bulma stopped in her tracks, and cursed herself. Great, now she looked like an idiot. She sighed heavily before turning around, half way. "Where are we going?" she asked in a low voice. So much for walk away with her pride.

Vegeta's smirk only grew bigger as he walked in her direction than past her. He didn't say a word, but it was implied that she was supposed to follow him. As they were walking, Bulma remaining behind him, Vegeta found his head filled with thoughts. They were fighting.

Sure, they insulted each other before, but this felt like a fight, _fight_. They were quiet, they were angry, and neither of them was about to back down. Obviously this wouldn't be over until Bulma would come to her senses, and apologize. Then, maybe he'd talk to her properly. Although, he knew Bulma, and it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was her lost though. He didn't need anyone.

Alright, he told her differently before, but that was beside the point. _Right_ now, he didn't need anyone. He sighed heavily, of course, his life would always be tied to Bulma. Nothing could ever change that. Although, Vegeta wasn't sure if it was that much of a bad thing. Sure, it put both of them in danger, and the death risk was increased, actually doubled, but still. Maybe it gave him the feeling he had to protect her.

He never had to worry about anyone else.

Although, the reason behind it was semi-selfish since if she died, so did he, but still. He wasn't really doing it for himself. He hated to admit it, but he was also doing it because Bulma mattered to him, because he really _really_ cared about her. Vegeta slightly turned around, and looked at her. Bulma wasn't even paying attention to him. She was simply staring at the ground, and was obviously absent minded, following him.

He sighed heavily. He knew what she was thinking about, and he knew what she wanted to hear.

But.

Yes, indeed there was a but.

His _pride_.

His _ways_.

_Everything_.

He hadn't been raised, and he hadn't lived all those years the way she did. He didn't _feel_, he didn't show weakness. Already, he was caring more than he should, and he showed more vulnerability than he should have. Could he really do more? Would he ever show her more? He didn't believe so. Although, Vegeta was pretty sure that by now, Bulma would have figured that one out.

He didn't _share_.

She did. It was rare that she was so silent.

Usually, he couldn't get her to shut up. Either she had a complaint, or she had something to say. Wait, right now, she was completely lost in her own world. He had never seen her like this before. Was this the way she _used_ to be?

Wait.

Why was he focusing on that?

Right now, he should have only one thing in his mind, and that was to prove Bulma wrong. It was to prove to her that he could defeat Frieza. He wouldn't let his child be raised in this kind of place, and he would show to everyone that he was the strongest.

But then, what would come after that?

It wasn't like they had a _home_ anymore. Vegeta-sei had been destroyed, and reduced to pieces. There was nothing he could do about it, and he couldn't bring it back. If he did defeat Frieza, what came after that except freedom? What were they supposed to do? Where should they go? Surely, they could take over Frieza's reign, but.

But what?

It wasn't like him to mind destroyed people and planet. His had been destroyed without mercy, why should someone else have something he didn't? Why should anyone else get mercy? The Saiyans perished. The rest were useless. Yes, once Frieza would be defeated, he would simply take over, and do what Frieza couldn't do. Plus, nobody would ever be able to defeat him.

He turned around again, and looked at Bulma for a second time. It was more than obvious that she would never go for it. The thought made him smirked. Of course Bulma would give him hell if he tried to pull anything like that. But, he wouldn't listen. When did he actually listen anyway? Once more, Vegeta smirked.

He was brought out of his thoughts when they finally reached their destination. It wasn't big, and it wasn't great. It was a tiny ship inside of the ship. They used it for emergency escaped, but they needed it right now. It only contained a bedroom, and a bathroom which were very compacted into each other. Well, it would have to do for now. Bulma needed a bed, and she needed to rest.

Vegeta didn't. He wanted to train non stop, he didn't need sleep. He was a warrior, and anything else except his training would come in second. At least he would know where Bulma is, and she would be able to rest. He didn't want her over do it, and he didn't want her to be walking around when Frieza was planning Kami knows what. If she was anywhere except in that room, he'd know he had to worry.

Bulma stared at the room with a blank stare. Honestly, she didn't care what the place looked like. It was something, and it was more than enough. She walked over to the bed, and sat down completely avoiding to look at Vegeta. She was still mad at him, and that wasn't about to change. Damn stubborn _prince_.

Vegeta was slightly amused at the sighed of Bulma almost _pouting_. Well, he would have to worry about her later, since he had other things to do right now. He sighed before walking towards the door. Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Why did it feel weird to leave her like this? Why did this situation bothered him? It shouldn't. He looked at Bulma, who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking down at the ground.

Why was he having this feeling?

Right _there_, in the pit of his stomach?

He sighed in anger before walking over to where Bulma was. He closed his eyes, obviously trying to calm himself down. Then, to Bulma's surprise, he bent down slightly, and kissed the top of her head. Then, without a word, he left the room in a hurry, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't do.

Bulma couldn't hide or prevent the ghost of a smile that appeared on her lips, as she surprised herself by thinking about Vegeta as _sweet_.

Surely, that wouldn't happen again.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Finally, they had reached their destination. Frieza smiled as he watched his home planet come in view. This was finally it; the place where everything would end, the place where his plan would finally be done. Of course, he hadn't plan on it, but it seemed he had no other choice. This was supposed to be business, but it changed. His plans had changed because of Vegeta. It was obvious he was a growing threat, and he couldn't let him ruin everything.

Vegeta needed to die _soon_. He would be the one to take care of it. Although, that meant he needed to take care of the final details of his plans. He would keep Bulma alive a little longer since he needed her and the child in case something bad happened. The idea didn't make him happy, but he couldn't take any chances, especially if he was going to kill Vegeta. Then, Bulma's life would become slightly valuable to him.

Not for long though. Her child's life was more important than hers though. No real harm could come to her if he needed to come her around. He needed to warn _everybody_ not to lay a finger on her. The only person who would decide her faith would be him. Nobody esle would be allow to touch her. Not even Vegeta. Well, that wouldn't be too hard to keep under control since he would soon be dead. That thought made Frieza smile.

Finally, he wouldn't have this annoying _prince _around. It was obvious that for years Vegeta had planned to kill him, and finally take his revenge. Poor, _poor_ little _monkey_. That would never happen. Sure, he was strong enough to kill Zarbon, but he would never be strong enough to kill him. Heck, even if he turned into that pathetic form of the _legendary_ he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat him. Sure he had _doubts_ in the past about the legendary, but not anymore. All of those doubts were stupid, and he had no reason to fear anyone. Not that he did, he was Frieza after all.

The only important thing was that Vegeta was useless to him, and he needed to die. Although, his death would be _private_. Frieza wasn't going to make a big show out of it, and barely anyone would be there. He needed to savor his victory, and he didn't need anyone else to distract him. Plus, he had his whole trap set up, and he knew exactly how he was going to bring Vegeta down to his knees.

Sure, that would cause him to break a certain rule he had recently set, but it didn't matter. It would be all worth it, and he would make sure few damages would be made to the surrounding. Then, he would watch Vegeta painfully, and slowly die. There was nothing better than a prince's agony. _Nothing_. Frieza's smirk only grew bigger. The obvious sight on his home planet, brought Frieza out of his thoughts.

Now, he had something else to focus on. Hopefully his father wouldn't be around too much. He didn't have time to deal with him, or for any explanation. All he needed was some equipment that was on the planet. He needed to pack it in the ship so his plan could move foward. Also, he would probably need some of his father's scientists to help the process move faster. He wished his father wouldn't be around because he didn't feel like explaning. He didn't need King Cold to be around, messing up his business. He didn't have any wish to kill his father, but if he had to, he didn't see a problem in that. After all, what could his father possibly do against him? He wasn't powerful enough.

Frieza moved away from his chair, and walked in direction of the panel board. He looked at some of his cameras, but the monkeys weren't in view. It wasn't really surprising, since it seemed that lately, everything caused them to move around. Frieza turned his head to look at Zarbon's arms, which was pinned to the wall. Of course he wouldn't throw it out. It was a reminder of how everybody was so weak. Even his most important warrior failed him. They all did. It was more than obvious that what he always thought was true; you can't count on anyone. They all let him down in one way or another. Not that he needed anyone for his world's domination. It simply made things easier if he didn't have to go personally destroy any planet, although he could do it.

But, he was too important, and too busy to waste his time on useless planets. Especially if he could have someone else do it for him.

Frieza crossed his arms behind his back, and walked away from the cameras. It didn't matter where they were right now, because he had some things to arrange, but later he would find them, and he would make sure Vegeta get what he deserves. He smirked at the thought. Hopefully, he wouldn't be out of the ship for too long. Vegeta put his scouter on, before walking out of the control room.

They would be landing in a few hours, and he wanted to be the first one out. Then, he would lock the ship, and make sure nobody leaves. Nobody knew where he was from, and it was better for them they didn't know where they were. Not that he feared anyone, but he simply was keeping this location, and information for himself. Anyway, if they got too curious, they would take all the information they had to the grave.

Time to start part three of his plan.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was in the training centre, trying to get something accomplish. Surprisingly it was a lot harder than he thought. All his focus was supposed to be on his goal. Yet, there was the keyword in this, _supposed_. No matter how hard he tried to chase his every thoughts away, the only thing on his mind was _Bulma_. There was no way that the little fight they had affected him in any way. It never bothered him before, and it never will.

She was simply stuck in his mind, because that's what she wanted. She was mad, and she wanted to distract him. Yet, that didn't explain anything. She couldn't actually do it on purpose, but right now Vegeta found it easier to blame her. What other reason was there that he couldn't chase _that_ look she had on her face before he left from his mind? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her every word?

Damn it.

He never had a concentration problem before. This was all her fault, even when she let him leave without a fight, she still managed to be stuck in his mind. Why couldn't he simply focus on what he had to do? Everything was more important than her right now. Nothing would matter if he couldn't destroy Frieza. It was enough that she didn't believe he could do it, but did she really have to ruin his training? Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shup sometimes?

Frieza _had_ to die.

He _had _to defeat him.

Vegeta could feel the rage filling his body, which was why he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him. As soon as he felt a presence behind him, he turned around, ready to kill whoever it was. It was only after a few seconds that he put his guard down slightly when he realized who it was.

Kakarot.

What in the world was he doing here?

Vegeta took a deep breathe. "What do you want?" asked Vegeta before turning around, so that Kakarot was now facing his back.

Kakarot hadn't expected a _warmer_ welcome. Prince Vegeta didn't own him anything after all. "Training," he said before walking past him slightly. The whole _baby_ deal had put his mind into motion, and he knew they couldn't stay there. Of course, he wasn't as much under Frieza's service as Vegeta, but still. They were still stuck on the ship, and he didn't want that for his family. He didn't want that for his son.

Vegeta frowned his eyebrows together. Training? Why exactly was he training? It's not like Frieza was going to send him anywhere. Unless, he was training for Frieza? Vegeta could feel his anger rise once more. Nobody was going to take him Frieza except him. _Nobody_.

"He's mine," simply said Vegeta, knowing Kakarot would understand the meaning of his words perfectly.

Kakarot turned around slightly, and smirked. He had to be _very_ careful with his words since he was talking to Vegeta, but he couldn't help the doubt in his mind. "Can you take him on, my Prince?" asked Kakarot without uncertainty in his voice.

Vegeta's anger hit a whole new level after that sentence. What the _fuck_ was it with everybody lately? Why were they doubting him, their prince? Wasn't he supposed to be the strongest? Shouldn't they never questionned what he was doing? They shouldn't doubt his strenght, and they sure as _hell_ shouldn't think of him as weak.

He walked toward Kakarot in a very slow manner, which was almost scary. Kakarot didn't back up though, he simply fully stood up, and stared at Vegeta straight in the eyes. He had a little idea of what was coming his way, but the question he asked couldn't be helped. Kakarot was pretty sure that if Vegeta was _so _strong, he would have taken Frieza down a long time ago. Obviously this would be a hard task, maybe even impossible. Although, he knew Vegeta would never team up with him.

When Vegeta finally reached Kakarot, he slowly lifted his hand, and put it around Kakarot's neck. He squeezed hard, before violently pushing Kakarot against the nearest wall. He violent crashed damaged the wall, and Kakarot slightly winced as his head hit first. Vegeta smirked as he watched him.

"Never _doubt_ me."

Kakarot's eyes were now opened. He had expected this reaction from Vegeta, since he was exactly like his father. Kakarot had been rather close to the king, and it made it easy to guess Vegeta's reactions, or attitudes. They were quite alike. Of course, right now, at the thought, he had to hold in a smirk. Vegeta_s_ were all the same. He was quite lucky, because it seemed that Vegeta did not notice.

"I don't _need_ your help, and I don't _need_ anyone."

Kakarot shook his head slightly. "She's on your mind isn't she."

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly as he felt his anger rising even more. He pulled Kakarot away from the wall slightly, as he was still holding him from the neck, and then, pushed him against the wall once more, causing Kakarot to wince again. What was it with everybody? Did Kakarot think he was a smart ass or something? He wasn't thinking about Bulma, and she certainely wasn't on his mind.

"If I was you, I'd shut my mouth, because I break your neck off," hissed Vegeta through his teeth.

He would kill him right now, but the population of saiyans was already down, and unless he betrays him, he didn't have to kill him. At least, he didn't have a strong enough reason to right now. "Don't play with your luck," added Vegeta before letting go of his neck. Vegeta took a deep breathe, before slightly backing away.

Kakarot wasn't showing any emotions on his face, but he knew he ticked off Vegeta. He didn't quite mean to be disrespectful in anyway, but he had an idea of what was going with Vegeta. If he couldn't clear everything off his mind, then he wouldn't achieve anything. The reason why he couldn't get Bulma out of his mind was because _she_ was the reason why he was doing this.

Vegeta might think he was trying to kill Frieza for himself, and to be stronger but it was all bullshit. Bulma was the reason behind it, and Vegeta simply didn't want to admit it to himself which was why he would never achieve his goal. He was trying to keep his reasons out of his mind, which caused him to fail. Maybe he would realize it one day, but hopefully it wouldn't be too late when he would.

Although, he could understand it would be hard for him to understand, Saiyans weren't very _connected_ with their feelings, since it is a weakness. Himself wasn't, and he knew he probably wouldn't be. Chi was, but she was a female, and it was very different. Males couldn't show any weaknesses, standards were higher since they are supposed to be fighter. On top of that, Vegeta had an enormous amount of pride, which was to expect from a prince.

Vegeta was staring at Kakarot, and couldn't figure out what he was thinking. It didn't matter though, his opinion wasn't important. He glared at him, before walking in direction of the exit. He wasn't leaving because of him, and he certainely wasn't leaving because of Bulma. He just couldn't focus completely right now, which was only causing a waste of his time and training. He didn't need to waste his energy if it was going to be useless. He took a deep breathe, and shook his head slightly before punching the wall in front of him.

What the _fuck_ was his problem? Why couldn't he completely empty his mind? He never had this kind of problem before! Before what? Well, before Bulma came into his life. Gosh, why did she have to cause trouble like that. Not that she only caused trouble but... right now she was being a problem. Why couldn't he get her out of this mind during since an important task? Nothing else should matter, nothing should be as important.

If he couldn't defeat Frieza, then all of this would be completely useless. Why couldn't his brain understand it? He had it in him to be the most powerful one, it was his destiny. He was the prince, he had to be the _one_. There was no other way. He would destroy Frieza, and re-gain his freedom, and pride. Vegeta sighed heavily, before stopping in front of a door. Bulma. She was right behind that door. She was _what_ he couldn't get off his mind.

Maybe she could be the one to take _herself_ out of it.

Vegeta gently pushed the door opened, only to find Bulma laying on the bed, sleeping. Surprisingly, she looked extremely peaceful, and content, a look he hadn't seen on her face in quite a while. He closed the door behind him, and walked closer to her, before softly sitting down beside her. Her blue bangs were covering her closed eyes, and Vegeta gently brushed her hair away from her face.

For hours now he had been torturing his mind, trying to find a way to get her out of it, while she was sleeping here. Obviously, they weren't having the same struggles. Vegeta decided that it was better not to wake her up, and was in the process of getting up when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly, and saw Bulma starring at him with wide awake eyes.

She bite her bottom lip, as her eyes never broke the contact with his. He had been caught red handed doing what could seems like a _sweet_ gesture. Of course, Bulma wasn't going to say anything about it. Those moments rarely came around, and she didn't want them to disappear completely. She let go of his arm slowly, and proceeded to sit down, right beside him. Both of them were being completely silent.

Bulma was the first one to talk. "Why aren't you training?" she asked, looking away.

It was hard to deal with a silence, and it felt awkward to _not_ know what to say. She turned her head to look at Vegeta, but he was looking straight ahead. It was more than obvious than he had something on his mind, and it was bothering him. Bulma knew he was stubborn, and so was she. Although, maybe she should make the first steps? After all, she knew she gave his ego a huge blow.

She didn't mean to, but she was only trying to be realistic. She knew Vegeta didn't like to be considered weak. Bulma lifted her hand, and reached out for Vegeta's. She expected him to move his hand away, but he didn't. Well, in fact, he didn't show any emotions at all. He was still staring at the wall right in front of him. Bulma held his hand tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

This was just a big _fucking_ mess.

Vegeta held in a sigh. Why was she acting like this _now_. He didn't come here to _kiss and make up_. He trained better when he was angry, he was simply here to try and get her out of his mind. He needed to focus, and he certainely didn't need an emotional _moment_. He never had one, and didn't want one. Finally, for the first time, he turned his head slightly, and looked straight into Bulma's eyes.

Then, he did something that surprised Bulma. He bent down and _kissed_ her.

It took Bulma a few seconds to process the gesture, but then, she closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

It felt _different._

He wasn't kissing her like he usually would. There was something else in his kiss, but it wasn't passion, it felt like rage, or anger. Bulma wasn't sure she understood what was going on with him. Then, Vegeta put his hands on her hips, and layed her down on the bed, himself on top of her. Bulma ran her hands through his hair, as Vegeta kept ravaging her mouth. It felt _sudden_. They were bitting each other's head off a few hours ago. They hadn't even talked, they hadn't even fixed anything.

Although, Bulma recognized something in Vegeta's action. _Need_. She felt like he needed to do this, as if he _had _to. But, she didn't know why. Maybe her head was a little messed up, or maybe she was slightly confused, but she couldn't chase the feeling away. It didn't feel like this was an act of love or passion, it felt too strange. Although, Bulma didn't stop him. She could feel Vegeta's hand reached for her clothes, ready to rip them off.

He needed something, and so did she. Of course, they weren't looking for the same things, but it didn't matter, they would both get what they wanted. Bulma wanted Vegeta, she wanted him to care, she wanted him to love her. She knew he did, but he never said it. Bulma was dying to hear him say it. Of course, coming from him, it would be hard to get, but she simply couldn't give up.

Vegeta was trying to get something else. He wanted her out of his mind, he wanted to focus. He wasn't sure if this was the best way to get her out of his mind, but he was willing to give it a try since being away from her didn't work. Vegeta didn't want to forget about her, or even pretend she didn't exist. He simply wanted to focus on his goal. He had done it all his life, how could he simply _not_ do it anymore? It was also non-sense to want her in his mind, when she didn't think he could achieve it.

"You can," whispered Bulma.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and pushed her words away. Not now, just _not now_.

He kissed her forcefully before ripping most of her clothes away. Then, he pulled away from her, so he could get rid of his own clothes. He felt like his fingers were on fire, and he _had _to get to it. It wasn't too long before he finally burried himself deep inside of her, almost causing Bulma to gasp. She bite her bottom lip, he closed his eyes.

She was trying to feel,

He was trying to forget.

She wanted to believe in him,

He wished she believed in him.

Maybe they wanted the same thing.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Finally, they landed. Those hours had seemed like the longest hours Frieza had ever experienced. He didn't care about his family right now, only about his plan, that was about to be complete. He needed a little bit of equipment, and everything would be set and ready to go. He smirked at the idea as he was leaving the ship. The huge white door opened in front of him, and created stairs for him to get off the ship.

He could smell the scent of blood and guts, and nothing made him feel more at him than that. As he looked around, he could see the castle made of ice in which his father and brother were living. Also, it was hard to miss all the slaves walking around, executing tasks. A lot of the people he captured were sent here to build, and expand the kingdom. Most of them were half-dead, barely walking, and even covered in blood.

Now that was a _sight_.

Frieza proceeded to walk toward the castle. Immediately, a lot of the slaves recognized Frieza, since his face was graved into their minds forever. Some stopped working, although it could cost them their lives, but they didn't mind since it didn't have any meaning for them. Most of them feared him, and kept walking, repeating themselves that he wasn't there, and that they couldn't see him.

Frieza was enjoying the smell of fear that was emaning from them, and took a deep breathe to take it all in. Finally after a few more minutes, he reached the castle. As soon as he came in view, a guard ran inside the castle. He figured they were going to alert his father, not that he cared. His father wasn't his priority right now, and he had someone else to go, and pay a little visit to.

As soon as he entered the castle, Frieza turned left and opened an old wood door. When he opened it, it revealed stairs, which were leading to a laboratory inside the castle. Frieza smirked before going down. All the materials he needed was down there, in a sort of cave. When he arrived down the stairs, all the scientists immediately stopped working, and turned their heads in his direction. When they realized who it was, they all bowed to him.

At least _those_ people were showing him some respect.

"Who is the leader?"

A tiny, pinkish-purpleish alien shyly walked in direction of Frieza. When he was in front of him, he bowed. "I am, Sir," he said, his voice clearly shaking.

Frieza looked at him from down to up, then slightly nodded. "I need you to bring the materials that are in the back, locked away in my ship. You are coming too." The scientist nodded his head rapidly. "Come get me when this is over."

Without another word, Frieza proceeded to leave the cave. Now, he would have to deal with his father for a few minutes. Frieza figured that his father was waiting for him upstairs already. He wasn't so sure about his brother, not that he cared. His brother didn't have the same kind of ambition, he was mostly enjoying the power, money and the females that came with what Frieza and King Cold had achieved.

Frieza despited him.

But, that was another story that did not matter. He simply wanted his materials, and he wanted to leave as fast as possible. He didn't have any other business on his home planet. As soon as Frieza opened the door, he came face to face with his father.

"Frieza," said King Cold with a smirk.

He was barely seeing his son, but that was a good thing. Unlike his other good for nothing son, Frieza was achieving something. Of course, it was obvious that if Frieza wanted the kingdom, he would be able to take it, but King Cold would never give it away without a fight. That also caused a bitterness between them, since King Cold knew that Frieza knew he could take what he wanted.

A son shouldn't outpower his father. At least, not until the father would be dead.

Frieza didn't even bother to reply, he simply nodded his head. "What do we owe this rare visit to?" asked King Cold, sarcasm more than obvious in his voice. Frieza was only around when he needed something.

Frieza turned his head, showing his lack of respect to his father, and looked away. "I need some equipment, I won't be here for long." Frieza could see with his scouter that his father had gotten a lot weaker, which was _pathetic_.

King Cold's attention was brought onto a little alien, which caused Frieza to look in the same direction. The scientist was there, trembling, waiting to talk to Frieza. "Sir, everything has been loaded." They had done their job pretty fast since no one wanted to anger Frieza. They knew what consequences came with that.

Frieza smirked, and looked at his father. "It seems I'll be gone quicker than I thought."

King Cold glared at his son, before forcing a smirk. "Farewell, then," said King Cold before turning around, and proceeding to walk away. His son thought he could just come in, and take whatever he wanted. His lack of respect was more than obvious. He needed to teach him a lesson one of these days.

The scientist followed Frieza in direction of the ship, trembling like a leaf the whole way. When they finally reached the ship, he remained amazed by the beauty of it. He had never seen anything like it. Of course, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Frieza's voice.

"Can you create life?" asked Frieza, looking at him straight in the eyes.

The scientist looked a him quite confused. Frieza gestured for him to come closer, and then showed him some samples. The scientist took them, and observed every one of them closer. One of them contained ovaries, the other one sperm, and the last one was blood.

"I need you to combine all of those together, can you do it?" asked Frieza, his tone everything but friendly. This was the most important part of his plan. This was what he had been working on for so long, and he wouldn't let anyone mess it up.

The scientist nodded, while still looking at the samples. He wasn't sure what Lord Frieza had in mind, but he could only lead to _no_ good. "Would you like me to start now?" He asked, his voice very small.

Frieza smirked. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. "Well, you have 200 incubators to fill. I would start now," said Frieza before leaving him alone in the room with the incubators, as the scientists stare at them in _awe_. He had to fill all of them?

Frieza couldn't help the good mood radiating from his body. His _powerful_ army would soon be ready if everything went according to plan. Of course the idea of missing his _sperm_ with the eggs of a monkey wasn't too appealing. Also, that his army would share Vegeta's blood from the baby's sample wasn't appealing either, but he could deal with it. He would make sure they were properly tame.

It was _show time._

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, that's it for today, but I promise, you won't wait two months for the next update. I will do whatever I can to get it out as soon as possible. The next update I post will be for my other V&B story, and then this one. I'm trying to alternate, and get them out as quick as I can, please don't give up on me, lol! The end is near, and I want to give this story the end it deserve, because I enjoyed writting it._

_I hope you loved the chapter!_

_Love, and Review!_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


	31. Chapter 30: Showtime

_Big A/N; First of all I'd like to thank everyone for your prayers, and your kind words. The operation lasted a total of 23 hours and 18 minutes. Things went pretty smoothly according to the doctor. She is currently in the hospital and will stay there for an month to recover. Right now, this is how much time they think is needed for a decent recovery, but they told us they wouldn't be surprised if it took longer._

_I'm more than relieved that she is okay, and on her way to recovery. This is supposed to be her last operation this year; hopefully it will remain that way. She mostly sleeps right, and she can't really eat yet, but we are very optimistic. So is she._

_Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for the their kind words, and their patience. It means a lot to me. Thank you._

_As for this story, this is the last chapter. Of course, it came a lot later than it should have, and I apologize. After this chapter there will be an epilogue, which should be of fair length. If things go as planned, I should be able to update my stories weekly again. Well, maybe a little more often, when this one is done, cause I'll only have one story._

_You should also notice, maybe a little less mistakes in this chapter. Maybe. I think I have a decent corrector/spell check, or whatever you want to call it, so let's give this a shot._

_Now for the reviews;_

_omnipotent porunga; Wait, I guess I didn't write it right. I meant there is another chapter and an epilogue. This isn't the epilogue! Oh my, see see? The idea of that reward, which I still want to know precisely what it is by the way, lol, really excited me, unfortunately, I couldn't update sooner. A lot of senzu beans? I mean, what kind of work out are we talking about here lol? I think I might enjoy it._

_for the second review; Thank you for your kind words. Finishing this chapter really helped me get out all the feelings I had kept inside those past months. I believed I cried of relieved for hours after the surgery. Thank your for your support._

_Ashley; Well, you know, things have to be going good for some people at least, lol! Since, Vegeta and Bulma are having some problems, I need a happy couple, lol! Well, since this is the last chapter, he either has to figure it out, or die I guess. Lol, I know I'm being kind of harsh on him, but thats how it has to be._

_Mulattogurl; Awe, I'm glad this is your favorite story, and once more, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I tried to be faster this time around, but things happened! Of course he is. He doesnt like saiyans, but they can be pretty powerful, so he needs their genes, lol. Well, since Frieza's genes are going to be in there, I dont think even Vegeta and Bulma's good looks can help, lol!_

_Animelover6000; Well, technically, I can't give you any updating advice, because I suck at it, lol. See how long it's taking me? Although, it's not cause I dont want to, or because when I have time, I dont do it. I just really have a short amount of time. I have classes still, work, and I've been traveling back in forth because of family problems. Honestly the last few months I've been such a pain in my butt, you have no idea, lol. I can't wait until he kicks Frieza's ass too!_

_RikkuKashi; See, the whole time you were completely right! I know I was being somewhat obvious! Lol, I've always sucked at being subtle! Lol, well, Kakarot, you know, he is saiyan. He just has the attitude that goes with it. It took Vegeta a while to change too didnt it? Lol, they need time, since their head is so freaking thick! Awe, I'm sorry, but you'll see, you won't have two angry saiyans the whole time._

_loraven888; Then, I guess you missed almost all the authors note, where I mention English isn't my first language? I learned english on my own, in 2 months, 10 months ago now. I gave a warning from the beginning about the mistakes. I'm not using it as a "english is not my first language, so I can do mistake" card, but, I think I've improved a lot since the beginning. Also, about 10 chapters I've been beta-read, but for some reasons, betas were taking forever (3-4 weeks) to get the chapters back to me, so I moved foward without them, because it was just slowing it down. I don't have a lot of other stories, since I've been extremely busy lately, but you are free to check them out. This is not the end though, there was still this chapter left!! And an epilogue. Of course I'm going to finish this story, I love it to death. It's the first story I've ever written in English, so it's like my baby, lol._

_Kao-Misao1728; Man, lol. I tried to make a really long chapter, and you felt like it was an empty 10k words chapter? I'm sorry, I thought I made a few things happen, and I revealed some things. Well, at least I can promise you that this chapter won't disappoint you! I mean it is the end after all, so it needs some actions, and some things to happen right? :) Will you forgive me?_

_second review; Everything did turn out fine, at least for the operation, thank you for your words. I wanted to let you guys know because I knew I had been gone for a while, and you guys have been with me since the start, and I didnt think it was fair to leave you like that with no explanation._

_earlschibiangel; It is very possible, lol. The few times I've had to write the last chapter were around 4ish in the morning, after I got home from an exhausting work shift, lol. I must have been quite tired, lol. I'm sorry. Yeah, I figured that, especially with those two, things can't always be perfect, and yes, sex is often the way to make up without saying anything. I'm happy that you think I've depicted well :)_

_The-Original-Enforcer; Well, the other fic isn't close-close to the end. There is about 10ish chapters left! This story is really at the end, lol. I know, it's pretty ugly, and the child would be pretty bad, lol. I'm sorry, don't worry I'll do my best so nothing too bad happens, lol. Kakarot? Don't worry he is not the hero of the fic. I mean this is a Vegeta and Bulma fic after all, I can't let Kakarot save the day right? :)_

_horselover90; No, my apology, I would never forget about this story, I love it to death~ Thank you for sticking with me during all this time, even though it took forever for me to update. I really appreciate, so thank you =)_

_ToraNoKo123; Thank you so much. Your prayers I've reached us, and thank you so much. Those kind words really reached my heart, and I needed that especially days before the surgery. You are an angel, thank you._

_B; Thank you for prayers for her, it is very appreciated. I think I'll the support, made it through, and we appreciate the miracle. She made it through, and without all this, it would have been so much harder. Thank you._

_JessicaAnnCowley; Thank you for your words. With much luck, the operation did go well. Now let's keep our fingers crossed for the recovery._

_Alright, now on with the final chapter of this story (don't forget, there is an epilogue to come!), no tears!_

_Copyright: I do not own Dragonball Z._

**_._**

**_Chapter 30; Show Time_**

**_._**

Bulma was sitting on the bed, naked, with a sheet wrapped around her body. Her blue hair was in a messy bun, and there were tiny drops of sweat down her forehead. She was breathing slightly faster than usually, and her blue eyes were closed. She didn't need to open her eyes to know Vegeta was gone. He left as quickly as he came in. Bulma couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Something happened, and she had a bad feeling about it. It was too strange of him to leave like this.

She shook her head softly, before finally opening her eyes. Just as she had expected, the room was completely empty. She got up from the bed; the sheet wrapped around her body tightly, and started to look for her clothes. She still couldn't chase off the feeling she was having somewhere deep inside of her. It wasn't a good feeling, since she couldn't help thinking that Vegeta was about to do something very dangerous.

Bulma knew he just wanted to do the right thing, and she did believe in him, but there was just this risk she couldn't shake off. She wouldn't be able to take it if anything bad happened to him, especially since that meant something would happen to her, and their child. Bulma put her hand on her naked stomach, and sighed heavily. She needed to find out Vegeta before he tried to do anything.

It was more than obvious that he wouldn't take her advice in consideration, but it didn't matter. She had to talk to him, and she had to see him. Bulma hurried to put all her clothes on, so she could try and find him. Sure, she could sense his ki, but there was so many people aboard, and with Chi and Kakarot on, it didn't help. From what she could tell so far, the three of them weren't together, which meant she had to guess who was Vegeta, and who was Kakarot. The difference in their ki wasn't that big, and since her ki detecting wasn't perfect, she'd have to go on instincts.

Bulma opened the door, and started to run down the hall. The first thing she needed to do, was to not panic. Bulma took a deep breath, before walking in direction of the highest ki she could detect. She was so absorbed into her thoughts, that she wasn't really paying attention to do what going on around her. She knew she was walking past some people, but she didn't have time to focus on anyone else.

The more steps she took, the worst her bad feeling was getting. Something was about to happen at any second, yet she didn't know where, or with who. She was breathing harder, and faster, as she started to walk faster. The only thing in her mind was Vegeta, which was her first mistake. Before she could do anything, she felt a hand being pressed hard against her mouth, and immediately she panicked. She tried to turn her head to see who was behind her, but it was unsuccessful. Then, an arm grabbed her by the waist, and she was pressed against someone's chest.

From what she could see, the hand was blue, but that didn't tell her who it was. The person wasn't very powerful, and she was pretty sure she could take him on. At least, that's what she thought until she felt a needle in her shoulder. Before she could react, her eyes were suddenly starting to feel very heavy. Bulma was doing her best to fight the tiredness that came over her, and she screamed against the hand.

Of course, it couldn't be heard. Even if it was, who in this ship would help her anyway? She lifted her hand, trying to pull the arm in front of her away, but as soon as she took a grip, her arms felt extremely weak. Even if she tried to pull, it was working. In a desperate effort, Bulma lifted her leg, and hit him in the groin as hard as she could, concentrating all of her energy in her foot. She heard him groan in pain, and she took it as her cue.

Taking all of her energy, she started to run, but it was hopeless. She knew he would catch up to her in no time. Was this the bad feeling she had been having? Why in the world was someone trying to knock her out? Her thoughts were starting to not make sense anymore, and she was getting dizzy. Then, her vision became cloudy, as she pressed her body against a wall, trying to stay up.

She was about to become unconscious soon, but she was still trying to fight it. If she was caught, she knew nothing good would come out of it. She took a deep breathe before trying to run again, but before she could even take one more step, she tripped, and fell down on her face. She had to hold on, she had to get up. She tried to reach out for a foot in front of her, but before she could do anything else, everything turned black.

The man in front of Bulma smirked as he watched her fall into a deep slumber. The little bitch was quite feisty. Usually they weren't that hard to bring down. He reached down for her waist, and lifted her up before throwing her on his back. Hopefully, Frieza would be happy with his work. Although, he couldn't help but wonder; what will happen to her? What in the world could she be useful for?

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Frieza was in the control room, sitting in his usual chair, as he watched Vegeta trained through the cameras. It was more than obvious that he was trying to prove something, but Frieza wasn't scared. Vegeta couldn't hurt him. Actually, he couldn't do anything to him. No matter how hard he was training, it would simply never be enough. Frieza was brought out of his thoughts when the doors opened, to reveal his scientist.

"Lord Frieza?" he asked, his voice trembling. There wasn't a doubt that Frieza was scarier than his father.

Frieza smiled at the sight, and immediately got out of his chair. "Is everything ready?" The scientist nodded, and Frieza's smile grew. Finally, his whole plan was in action. Now all he needed to do was wait for his army to be ready. "How long?" He wasn't the most patient person.

The scientist gulped. "Well, we put it on acceleration, but it will still take them about a week to reach age 15, sir." He had a feeling Frieza wouldn't like his answer, but he couldn't do anything about it. This was already faster than anything else that had been done before. They couldn't really make it happen any sooner.

Frieza closed his eyes, as he felt his anger rise. A week? That was way too long! After that, he needed to train them, and it was such a lost of time! They had to do it sooner. Maybe if he went there in person, they would all get his message. "I want to go see them," said Frieza as he started to walk in direction of the door.

The scientist knew this could only lead to bad news, and it meant that Frezia wasn't satisfy with the work that had been done. Although, nothing more could be done, which meant, they would probably pay with their lives. He sighed heavily before following Frieza to the laboratory.

Frieza could sense the man's fear, and he loved it. That was how everybody should react in his presence, and the fact that Vegeta wasn't was a real bother. But, it would be not much problem soon, since he would take care of him. He didn't need Vegeta anymore now that his plan was in action. Maybe Bulma slightly, in case things turned bad, but he didn't need Vegeta, which meant he was going to get rid of him, for good.

Frieza was smirking when they reached the laboratory. When he opened the door, everybody that was inside, immediately backed away. They bowed their heads to show their respect to Lord Frieza, and went down on one knee. Frieza didn't pay attention to them, as he started to look inside the incubators. They were still all so small, so this wouldn't work.

"A week is too long," said Frieza as he looked at all of them. Surely one of them was going to come up with an answer. He was pretty sure that they knew by now that incompetence was severely punished, and none of them wanted to lose their lives. "Well?" he asked when nobody came forward.

A tiny alien came forward, trembling like a leaf. "Well, there might be a solution, but it includes risks."

"Keep going," said Frieza, knowing perfectly well that without risk you didn't get results.

"If we make it go any faster, more than half are going to die. They won't survive," he said, his voice extremely shaky.

Frieza almost wanted to laugh. That was it? They were going to lose a few? He didn't care about that. At least the strongest would survive. They could always make more, that wasn't a problem at all. "Do it, then. What are you waiting for?" he asked his voice almost angry. That was the only problem? Honestly, idiots surrounded him! "Well, do IT!" he added when none of them were moving.

All the sudden, since they were scared, they all started to run around, trying to adjust the incubators as fast as possible. Frieza could only smirk as they trembled under his power. Then, he turned his head in direction of the scientist, and his smirk disappeared. "Make sure everything is done quick."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he walked in direction of the door, ready to leave them to their work. If everything could be cut in half, that meant he would have his army ready in less than a week, which was exactly what he wanted. The whole universe would be under his power very quickly with them. In less than a month, he would own everyone, and every planet that exist. He would be master. No one could stand in his way!

Of course, Frieza's good mood only grew bigger when he entered the control room. Right there, on the floor, there was Bulma lying, unconscious. Apparently his little assistant had done his work correctly. Not that she would have been a very hard target to put down. Frieza walked in direction of Bulma's body, before grabbing her chin between his fingers. Oh, how would he love to crush her head right now, right there?

But, he needed her. Just for a little while longer. As soon as he could confirm that the process was working perfectly, he wouldn't need her anymore, and he would enjoy killing her softly, and painfully. Although, the one death he would prefer would be Vegeta's. That would be extremely sweet. He dropped Bulma's face on the ground before smirking. There would be no better bait than her to attract Vegeta right into his trap.

He grabbed Bulma by the hem of her shirt, and threw her against the wall. He couldn't be bothered with her just now. He had more important things to deal with. Plus, if everything went right, she wouldn't be awake for another couple of hours. Then, he'd make sure she would be weak enough for Vegeta's arrival. He smirked evilly, as thoughts filled his mind. He had the feeling that today, would be a great day.

Frieza walked over the control room, and pressed a yellow button. The door of the control room immediately opened the reveal the same warrior who brought him Bulma. "Where is Vegeta?" asked Frieza, all trace of his previous good mood gone. He needed to locate him, and he needed to know where he was now. If his entire plan was going to work, every pieces of the puzzle needed to be in position.

"He is in position, my lord," said the alien, before bowing to Frieza.

Once again, Frieza smirked, before sitting down in his chair. Now, everything was perfect. All he needed to do was wait a few more hours, and then, everything would happen by itself. In a couple of hours, Vegeta would no longer be. He turned his head in direction of Bulma, and his smirk grew in size. Neither would she. All that was going to be left was his army.

Nobody could stop him.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Vegeta was staring at the destroyed room in front of him. This was it. The place where everything had started, the place where they had first shared everything. He sighed heavily, this is where it had started to go down hill. Ever since then, everything had been so complicated. Before her, he was used to his routine. Fighting with Frieza, getting sent to the Medical Lab, become stronger, and starting all over again. He wasn't happy with it, but at least, he remained under Frieza's radar. Yes, with that, he could become stronger, and plan his vengeance without Frieza even knowing it.

But now.

He had to act, he had to do something to protect Bulma.

For once, he wasn't even doing this for his planet, or himself, or his pride. He was doing this to save her, and the life she carried inside of her. The life they had created.

Gosh, this was so unlike him.

He wasn't suppose to be the good guy, he wasn't suppose to protect people. He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, he should be destroying and killing, not feeling and protecting. The worst in all of this, was that it didn't bother him that much anymore. Of course, he wouldn't go around saying that, but he thought about it often. He was still showing the same cold shell to the world, but inside, he was different. He knew Bulma had realized it, since she had been the cause of this change.

If he had known from the start that getting involve with her with lead to this...

actually he wouldn't change a thing.

Sure, it lead him to a premature fight, but, so what? He was fighting with all he got, and he knew he could bring Frieza down. The last word Bulma had spoken to him where still in his mind "you can". He had pushed them away at the time because he didn't want to think about it, and waste the moment away, but now, they were stuck with him. He had wished so hard she could believe in him, and those words made him think she did. Sure, she was worried, but that was to expect. The woman worried way too much for her own good sometimes.

But, after everything they went through he couldn't actually blame her. He was on his guard 24/7 because of it. It was close to an end though, when Frieza would be dead, nobody could threaten them anymore. Nobody would be stronger than him.

All of the sudden, Vegeta felt like something punched him through the stomach. He had this huge bad feeling in his gut, and it made him worried. Actually it filled his mind with only one thing; Bulma. he started to breathe a little faster, as he closed his eyes, and called himself an idiot. Frieza had her. There was no other reason why he would feel like her life was threaten. And Vegeta was far from being an idiot. He knew exactly why Frieza had her.

He was using her as bait.

The worst thing in all of this was that it was working. Of course he would go there and try to save her. He would put his life on the line in a simple attempt to save her life. But she didn't know that, and she certainly didn't feel it. Maybe it was his fault for not sharing, but she had to understand that his whole life, feeling had been portrayed as wrong. But, goddamn it, he didn't want to lose her, and Frieza knew it. This was why feelings were a weakness. If he didn't care about her, well, he wouldn't go and fight Frieza.

But, it was useless to imagine what he would do if he didn't love her, because, he did. He loved Bulma. There was nothing he could do about it, and although it frustrated him that Frieza was leading him right to his trap, he would go. It was obvious Frieza had planned all of this from the beginning. Although, there was one thing he didnt plan; Vegeta killing him.

Yes Vegeta would die one day, but it certainly wouldn't be at the hand of the lizard.

Vegeta's hand crisped into a fist as he cursed Frieza in his mind. This would be his death, and Vegeta no matter what had to survive. If he didn't he would take two other lives with him, and that was the last thing he wanted. He had to show the strength they all seemed to doubt he had. It was now or never. He opened his eyes, before sighing.

Frieza was going to die.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Bulma painfully opened her eyes as her whole body felt stiffed. She was now feeling the pain from the treatment Frieza had given her, and as she looked down she could see a few bruises. Although she still felt dizzy and somewhat weak, she managed to sit down. As she looked around her, she saw she was in the control room. What the hell was she doing there, and when did she get there? Her mind was extremely fuzzy as she tried to recall her last memories.

She knew she was trying to find Vegeta before he did something stupid, but after that it was quite cloudy. As if she had been drugged or something. Bulma took a deep breathe before finally making it on her own two feet. As she took a better look around, she noticed she was alone. That was quite strange, since it wasn't very smart of Frieza that leave her like that with no surveillance. Surely there had to be a trap. He would never do something so foolish.

Unsure, she still walked a little further in the room just to confirm that indeed, she was alone. She took a deep breathe, before sighing of relief. Maybe he was that stupid? Bulma's heart was beating extremely hard against her chest, as she took another step forward. Then, all of the sudden, the door of the control center opened, only to reveal Vegeta. She felt her heart sink, and being squeezed when she say him. He was fine, he hadn't done anything reckless.

But then, she saw the look in his eyes, and it sent chills down her spine. He looked terrified but Vegeta wasn't one to be scared of anything. What could possibly bring this look in his eyes? Without a single word from him, she started to feel as if she was in danger, as if she had to run away from here, and fast. She trusted her instincts, and she trusted Vegeta, so she did the first thing that came in her mind; she started to run.

She could almost feel Vegeta, since she was getting closer to him, when something stopped her. As hard as she tried to run, she simply couldn't. She raised her head slightly to look into Vegeta's eyes, and she could see the pain inside of them. Confused, she turned her head around, and saw Frieza standing right behind her, holding her back, a smirk on his face.

Bastard.

Bulma could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Had she really been such an idiot? How could she have not see through this? It was almost too obvious, making it too painful. The feeling she had when she woke up, it had been right. Something was off, and something was wrong. It was obvious why Frieza had waited until now to show himself; he had to make sure Vegeta was going to show up. Had she been nothing more than bait? Bait to bring down the man she loved?

The tears were already rolling down her cheeks, as she felt extremely stupid. I'm sorry, she thought. She was the reason why he was risking his life, and yet, she felt like she hadn't been grateful enough lately. Obviously he cared for her, and she should have believed in him more. Would you stop whining already. Bulma's eyes grew big when she heard Vegeta's voice in her head. What the hell? She looked at him confuse, and she could see the hint of a smirk.

Could they? Were they?

Really?

She had no idea they could do such a thing!

Frieza's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Well, well, it took you long enough," he said, his voice filled with joy. All the pieces were coming together, and he couldn't have hoped for a better ending. "Maybe she's not worth it," he said, knowing very well how to push Vegeta's buttons.

Vegeta's hands crisped into fists, as he walked a little closer to Bulma and Frieza. "Let her go. I'm here, you have no further use for her." Vegeta knew he wouldn't let Bulma go, he knew he wanted to kill her, but he had to try.

Lord Frieza started to laugh. "Oh, how wrong you are my little monkey. She is actually quite useful. She is the reason you're going to die today isn't she?" He could see the features' in Vegeta's face becoming angrier. That's what he needed; Vegeta immersed in his anger, so he would fight worst than usually. He would act on his feelings, and not think anything through.

Don't let him get to you.

Woman, don't tell me what to do.

Bulma couldn't help the smirk on her face. Vegeta was still as stubborn as ever. She wasn't quite sure what to do, since she didn't want to any reckless move that would cause either her death, or Vegeta's. Whatever Frieza had coming her way, she would take it.

Vegeta cursed her. Maybe he shouldn't have let her know about their little communication ability. He had heard rumors of it when he was younger. When a bond was strong enough, their bond would develop into something stronger, and they would eventually share more and more. He had hints that it was developing since there were a few incidents where he had heard her thoughts, but until now, he had never been completely sure. Of course, unlike her, he had more control over his power, and he was able to keep his thoughts for himself. Well most of the time anyway.

He didn't want to make the first move, he wanted Frieza to do it. Since the lizard didn't know about their special bond, he had no idea that if he killed Bulma, Vegeta would die too. He had to be careful with every moves he made, and he had to keep his mind clear. He couldn't let his anger get to him, or things could get out of control, which was exactly what Frieza wanted.

Frieza warped his tail around Bulma's neck, while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't move," he ordered Bulma. He was about to test just how much self-control Vegeta had. He let his fingers caress Bulma's stomach as he took a firmer grip on her. "You know Vegeta," he said, while looking at Bulma's face. "It's quite a specimen you got yourself here," he said, a smirk on his face.

Bulma tried to wriggle out of his grip, but she couldn't find the strength too. Frieza chuckled, "The effects won't wear off for another 15 minutes, don't waste your energy," said Frieza before slowly getting his tongue out, and licking the side of her face.

Vegeta's charcoal eyes immediately turned red as he watched Frieza put his dirty tongue on her. He knew this was the reaction he wanted to get out of him, but he simply couldn't help it. He wanted him dead, he wanted to kill him, and watch him beg for his life. Oh yes, he would make sure his death would be painful.

Bulma on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. She had never felt this disgusted of her whole life, every fiber of her being was grossed out. She could not believe what he had just done, and even though she couldn't break free, she tried again. She wanted to be as far away as possible from him. She wanted him dead, lying in a pool of blood.

Frieza was enjoying this to no end, especially the look on Vegeta's face. Time to push him to his limit. Frieza let got of her waist, and with his hand, he turned Bulma's face so she was facing him. Bulma hated to be so defenseless against him, and she did her best to turn her head away from him. While Frieza was looking straight into Bulma's eyes, Vegeta took a step forward. If he tried anything, that lizard was dead.

Then, he did it.

Frieza pressed his disgusting, womanly, dry lips against Bulma's moist, pouting lips.

Before Bulma could even feel what was happening, she felt her head being smashed against the wall. As she painfully lifted her head, she saw Vegeta standing very close to her, and Frieza backed away onto one of the wall, a smirk on his face. Vegeta had charged him. He knew he shouldn't have but, the sight made him lose control.

I told you not t-

Shut up.

Bulma was about to get back on her feet, but she felt something strangling her. She just then realized that Frieza's tail was still wrapped around her throat. He was cutting her oxygen very fast, and she could feel herself struggling. The sound of her choking attracted Vegeta's attention who turned around to look at her. He immediately walked toward her, but Frieza stopped him quick enough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Frieza before squeezing even harder, causing Bulma to gasp.

Vegeta was in a very tight spot, and he didn't know what to do. If he tried to rescue her, Frieza would kill her, but goddamn it, if he didn't do anything she would die anyway. He knew Frieza was enjoying this, and it was disgusting him. He would pay. Vegeta closed his eyes, and tried to take a deep breathe. For Bulma, he had to try and find some sort of self control.

Frieza smirked when he say Vegeta slowly back away. Oh how he loved to have him in the palm of his hand. As long as he held Bulma, he could do to him whatever he wanted. This would prove to be quite interesting. He brought Bulma closer to his body, but without releasing her neck; he loved to watch her gasp for air. Bulma was struggling more and more, but she was trying her best to keep her panic under control. She didn't want to give Frieza any satisfaction.

Vegeta could feel his anger rising, but for her sake, he tried to keep it down. Although, if Frieza didn't release her soon, he would have to do something.

He wouldn't simply stand there, and watch her die.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

Chi was sitting on the edge of the bed, her heart racing. Something bad was happening to Bulma, she could feel it; her ki was weakening, and it was flickering, in distress. Kakarot had made it clear they weren't going to intervene, at least not yet, but sitting there, not doing anything was killing her. She worried about Bulma, but she wouldn't go against Kakarot. She knew he was also worried about her because she was pregnant. Surely he wasn't going to waste away their one chance at having a child.

She sighed.

Bulma.

She could feel the tears coming, but she was holding them back as good as she could. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't break down. Chi put her hands on her stomach, and held it tightly. She almost jumped out in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Kakarot looking straight headed. It was his way of comforting her, and she appreciated the gesture.

"If it goes any l-"

"I'll go," he said, cutting her.

He knew Chi wouldn't be able to rest unless Bulma's ki improved. There was one problem though, Kakarot knew Vegeta didn't want him involve in this whole fight between him and Frieza. If he went, he would be going against Vegeta's wish..but was it worth it to maybe save Bulma's life? Obviously Vegeta was able to handle himself, he wouldn't let Bulma die. Not that Kakarot cared about her, but Chi did, and he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He kissed the top of her head, before sitting down beside her.

If Vegeta succeeded, they would be free. If he succeeded, they would be able to raise their families in peace, and far from all of this bullshit. Heck, Kakarot even knew a planet where they would be able to go live. Maybe they wouldn't stay there forever, but it would be a start, and he knew the people living on that planet, would welcome them. They were very kind, and they would offer them a chance at a new start. Of course, Kakarot knew Vegeta wouldn't be thrilled to be a planet that already have a hierarchy, but he would have to deal with it.

Kakarot got up, and look at Chi with hope in his eyes. "I'll stand near by," said Kakarot before looking away from her. He wasn't any help inside, since he wasn't one who was good to comfort, and he wasn't good with words. He couldn't do anything for her, so he would do what he was best at; fighting. He was going to stand in front of the door, and wait for any cue that he should go into the fight too. After all, Frieza was very strong, and he had more than one trick under his sleeve.

He sighed heavily, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, before resting his back against the wall.

Frieza will pay.

Frieza will die.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

After what seemed like forever, Bulma could finally feel like she could breathe a little easier. She sighed in relief, when Frieza loosened up the grip he had around her throat. She wasn't the only one who was breathing easier; Vegeta looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Frieza was starting to get a little bored with his monkeys, which meant it was time to start with more serious thing. He tightened the grip he had around Bulma's waist, and before Vegeta or her could realize what was happening, he smashed her against the nearest wall, nearly breaking it down.

Bulma tried to open her eyes, and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. A few seconds ago she had finally been able to breathe, and now, she could feel blood dripping down her cheek. Frieza never had any intention to let her go. He had simply been toying with her, with Vegeta. She closed her eyes, tears burning them. She knew this was a fight to the death, she simply hoped she wouldn't fail Vegeta. If she failed, he died, and all of this would be worthless.

She had to be strong for the both of them.

Bulma opened her eyes slightly, just enough to look at Vegeta. He looked ready to explode, and charge at Frieza. She didn't want him to; he wanted her to believe in him, well she wanted the same in return. He needed to believe she could handle whatever Frieza had coming her way.

Don't. Let me do this.

Vegeta didn't answer her, but she knew he heard. He was probably blinded by rage right now, so responding to her was probably the last thing on his mind. Bulma closed her eyes; she didn't want to see what else Frieza had coming for her. She needed to focus her mind, and be ready to handle anything.

The next hit came faster than she thought. Frieza tighten again the grip around her, and started to smash her against the floor, then the ceiling, non stop. Bulma was trying to move as much as she could so that her face would get most of the impact, and not her stomach. She had to protect it at any cost, even if it caused her more pain. She wouldn't let Frieza destroy her.

Vegeta's eyes were close. He knew Bulma didn't want him to do anything, but he couldn't watch this. He couldn't stand there. He had to fight; he had never wanted to kill Frieza as much as he did now. Enough of this already, why was he toying with them like that?

Frieza kept on going; he knew Vegeta had no patience, and his limit would break soon. Anytime, he would come and charge him, and then the real fight would start. He would get rid of this useless monkey forever. He could not help the smirk that grew on his face. Any second.

Bulma's eyes were still closed, as she tried to keep her composure. She didn't have to look at Vegeta to know what was going on in his head. She knew him, and she could feel the disturbance in his ki. He was close to the edge.

Please Vegeta.

She begged him, but when he didn't answer for the second time, she knew it was useless. Goddamn it, why was he being so stubborn. This wasn't only about him!

Then it happened. Vegeta ran towards Frieza, and hit him straight in the stomach, hoping he would let go of Bulma. All it did was cause Frieza to slightly back away, and his grip on Bulma remained the same, although he had stopped smashing her around. Vegeta was breathing heavily but his eyes never left Frieza. Vegeta, with his mind not occupied by Bulma, ran for Frieza again, and tried to kick him. Every hit, Frieza voided, a smirk on his face, and still holding on to Bulma.

Vegeta could feel his anger rising, as every hit was blocked by Frieza's crossed arms. Vegeta decided to fight with his fists, and tried to take a hit a Frieza, but once more, the lizard proved to be faster, again. His arms were also still crossed, which angered Vegeta to no end. It was obvious he was only mocking him, and Vegeta in a desperate attempt to hit him again, he got ready to hit Frieza again, but the lizard had seen him coming, and while he was in the air, he let go of Bulma, so his tail could grab Vegeta's foot.

Vegeta almost gasped since he hadn't expected it.

Frieza dragged Vegeta to the ground, while Bulma's body was thrown against a wall. She could opened her eyes, but getting up was another story. She grunted in pain, while she tried to sit up, but it proved to be harder than expected. Frieza couldn't have done that much damage could he? She grabbed onto the control panel, and helped herself up. She finally made it on her knees, but she was still holding on, since she wasn't trusting her balance.

The hit didn't really hurt Vegeta, he was simply taken by surprise. At least one good thing came out of this; Frieza left Bulma alone. Vegeta sighed, as he looked at her, barely able to make it on her own. Why was she so weak? It was too unusual, there had to be something going on. He knew her much stronger, and knew this wasn't her full power. Had Frieza done something to her? No, she would know right? But, goddamn it, something wasn't right. He looked at her, but, she wasn't looking at him. She still seemed to be struggling. Of course, Frieza made sure he was distracted from Bulma, as once more, he smashed him against the ground.

The reason why Bulma wasn't paying attention to him was because she was trying to figure out what was happening to her. Why was her energy, her power leaving her body? She shouldn't be this weak, and she could feel her strength leave her body. What was happening to her? She closed her eyes, and tried to re-balance herself, and at that moment she noticed something else that was strange. Vegeta was _stronger_. His ki had increased a lot, but in such a short amount of time.

She didn't recall him powering up or anything of the sort... What happened? Did he find a new technique to do it? But then, Bulma put the pieces together. Vegeta was getting _her_ power? She wasn't quite sure how it was possible, but there was no other explanation; she was getting weaker by the minute, while he was getting stronger. But this wasn't good! If she didn't find a way to control this, she would die, which would lead to his death to. How could she have no control over her power like this?

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when she was hit in the stomach with Vegeta's body. The pain was extremely sharp, and the only thing she could recall was Frieza's laugh as they were both pushed against the wall, nearly bringing it down. This wasn't good. Bulma was too weak to get back up right away, but it only took Vegeta a few seconds to do so. Of course, Frieza had expected this, although, he couldn't help but wonder why she was being so weak. She usually was quite the stubborn one.

Well, this might proved to be more interesting than he thought. So far, it was quite boring; of course he was stronger than Vegeta, and he could kill him, but still he thought it might have been a _little_ challenge. At least something to amuse him slightly. Oh well, those monkeys really were good for nothing. Frieza released completely his hold on Vegeta, and instead wrapped his tail around Bulma, who was still laying on the ground. She cursed him in her mind, as she felt her body being lifted. She could also hear Vegeta growl at Frieza's actions.

Then it happened, Bulma felt her body giving up on her, as Frieza squeezed her around the stomach. Not only did the pressure he applied on her hurt, but it felt like his skin was _hot_, burning on her. Yes, she could smell the scent of burnt skin, and she bite her bottom lip, trying to refrain herself from screaming. Her heartbeats were faster, as she tried to hold on to as much power as she could, but she could feel it slip away. Although, it wasn't going to waste, since Vegeta was receiving all the power she was losing. She wasn't even sure he was aware of it; his eyes were red in anger, and she knew his mind was clouded by all his thoughts. She needed him to focus, she wanted to talk to him, but she simply couldn't bring the energy to do so.

Frieza smirked as he watch her power fade away. Surely, she had been much easier to bring down then he had expected. Bulma's breathing rate had changed, and it was now barely existent, every second, she was getting weaker, and Vegeta, angrier.

His eyes were closed as he tried to focus, as he tried to come up with something... anything. If he didn't defeat Frieza right now, they would all be dead, and it would all be a waste. He had to be stronger, he had to get rid of him, but he felt like his power wasn't strong enough.

"Vegeta," whimpered Bulma in a very fainted voice.

He opened his eyes to look at her, and he wished he hadn't. She was dying, he could feel it, he could see it. Her life meant nothing to Frieza, but it meant everything to him. Not because his own fucking life was linked to her but because he _needed her_. He hated caring, he hated how he depended on her, but he did. She was on his mind all the time, and she was the reason behind his recklessness to take on Frieza. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to give her better.

For once in his fucking life, this wasn't about him. This was about _her_. Not even about vengeance for everything Frieza did for his planet. Right now, his only desire was to be stronger so he could protect her, so he could save her. Vegeta's eyes started to burn as he could feel his eyes getting wet, almost close to tears for the first time of his life. He heard Bulma whimper in pain, again but it felt far away, as if his body was there but he wasn't. He dropped to his knees, his fists hitting the ground.

Goddamn it, why couldn't he be stronger?

It killed him inside, he didn't want to fail her. Frieza had taken everything from him, even though he had always done what he asked of him. He never questioned it, and fucking hell, he destroyed his planet. He killed his father, even though he said he wouldn't. His fists hit the ground again. He had obeyed him, even though he despised him. He had done it for his people, but then it had been useless. From that day, all he wanted was to kill, and he had stopped caring about doing his will.

But today,

He couldn't let Frieza take away Bulma, he couldn't let him win. She was all he had, she was all he needed. Vegeta felt a tear roll down his cheek, and it was a strange feeling. He hadn't shed a tear the day his planet blew up, yet he did for that damn woman. More tears started to come, as his mind was filled with Bulma. As strange as it felt, he almost felt at peace. As if something had been lifted off his shoulders. He had hide all those years, and it was gone.

He _loved _her.

He couldn't lose her.

His whole body was shaking, as more tears came. He mind was numb, and without realizing it, he screamed louder than he ever did in his whole life. It attracted both Bulma and Frieza's attention, but he wasn't aware of it. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. He had to save her, he had to do anything to get her.

Because he loved her.

In a flash, he was on his feet, and once more he screamed, everything around him was blinded by a bright light, but he didn't even seem to notice, he almost missed the shocking look on Frieza's face, and the way he slightly loosened up his grip on Bulma. Vegeta ran for Frieza, and without another thought, he punched him right through the stomach.

Everything afterward happened fast. He saw Buma's lifeless looking body being thrown against the wall, bringing it completely down this time. She was laying on her stomach, covered in debris, and she didn't look like she was breathing, although if he was still alive, so was she. It almost brought him relief. Would she hold on long enough? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't waste anymore time. He turned around, ready to face Frieza, who would probably smirked at him, untouched.

But, the scene he saw was completely different.

Frieza wasn't smirking; his mouth was wide opened in shock. Vegeta looked down at his fist, and saw all the blood over Frieza's stomach. He couldn't believe it; his fist went completely through Frieza. How was that even possible? How did he do such a thing? Surely he hadn't really taken him by surprise.

"Ho--How--not possible," muttered Frieza, still in shocked."You ca--can't be," said Frieza, before slightly backing away, removing Vegeta's arm and hand from him at the same time.

Vegeta was quite confused at his words. What was he talking about? He turned his head, only to catch his own reflection in one of the tv's screen. The shock of seeing his usually charcoal hair a bright blond almost killed him. No way... this wasn't possible? When did it happened? Surely he didn't feel different, or he hadn't felt anything change in him. But it was there, he had done it. He turned his head, to see Frieza, and for the first time, he could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

Then he looked down at his wounded stomach, and he knew he could do this.

_Hold on a little longer_.

He ran for Frieza again, and even though, Frieza tried to avoid his attack, it was useless, Vegeta was too fast for him, and his fist hit him right in the face. Vegeta could feel his power, and pride growing with every hit. Frieza's blood was all over his face, but he didn't care. He would kill the lizard, and now nothing stood in his way.

Frieza was seeing red, he couldn't believe that monkey. The nerve of that monkey! Attacking him like that, spilling his blood! He wouldn't let this go unpunished! Frieza's eyes became even red, as he was ready to charge Vegeta, but as he went to hit him, before he could reach him, he was gone. What the fuck? How did this monkey get so fast? He wouldn't any _legendary _beat him.

Vegeta could feel Frieza's anger rising, and he wanted to take him out right on. He wouldn't give him a chance to power up and take him out. He had to kill Frieza while he had the chance, and before Bulma gave up. He turned around, looked at her, and he saw she still wasn't moving.

He flew away from Frieza and went up as high as he could. He had never used that attack before, but he knew it was strong enough, he just had to do it right. He closed his eyes, before stretching out his body completely, and he started to scream as loud as he could. Immediately a yellow aura started to grow around him, and his whole body seemed to be convulsing. It was as if his power was leaving, and going around in, instead of inside of him. This would really tired him, and if it was to fail, he wasn't sure what would happen.

Frieza was standing right in front of him, unsure of his next move. He had never seen Vegeta do something like this before, and he didn't know what he had in mind. Surely nothing he couldn't handle. He was Frieza after all, and he would be damn if he let some monkey get rid of him.

Vegeta knew Frieza was planning his next move, and he had to hurry. Unfortunately, this was somewhat out of his control. He still tried to gather the energy a little faster, and all of the sudden, the ship had started moving around, although it was stopped. There were turbulence, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Bulma's body being pushed around, and he didn't miss the scent of fresh blood coming from her. Damn it, she needed to hold on, he needed a few more minutes, just a few minutes.

The aura around his body grew even stronger, as his jaw clenched from the power being used. He was a super saiyan, he had to be able to do this. He wouldn't miss. Taking all his strength, Vegeta brought both of his arms together, his wrists together as he opened up his hands. So close, just a few minutes.

Of course, the more power he gathered, the worst it was for Bulma. Her power was barely hanging, since all of it was being drained by Vegeta, a lot faster now that he was preparing his attack. Her breathing was almost nonexistent, as her wounded body kept being pushed around, and scratched from the debris.

Lightning appeared around Vegeta's hands, as his eyes grew in size as he tried to control all this amount of power. The confused look on Frieza's face brought a smirk on his face. Yes, this was the moment, this was now or never. If he missed, he would lose.

Not his life only, but Bulma.

He wouldn't miss.

"FINAL FLASH," screamed Vegeta before aiming all his gather power into one attack that he directed to Frieza.

He was slightly pushed back, as the light blinded him, preventing him from seeing if he even hit his target. Of course, the attack didn't stop at the target, and kept going through the ship, exploding the front of it, and escaping into the planet, and space. Before Vegeta could even reach Bulma, a huge explosion happened, which caused the both of them to be propelled at the back of the ship, while the front completely exploded, causing the death of Frieza's army in the making.

In a last attempt, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma, trying to protect her from the shock. There was no way Frieza had survived this, heck he wasn't sure anyone on the outside had. He held Bulma tightly around him, as they hit _something_. It seemed the explosion was over, but Vegeta's energy was completely drained, and his eyes were semi-closed. He kissed Bulma's damped hair, before loosening his hold on her.

"I love you," said his voice, almost a whisper.

He had to say it, he was scared this was his last chance to talk to her. He couldn't hear her breathing, he couldn't feel her heartbeat, and his whole body felt like it was giving up on him. He felt extremely weak, and he was pretty sure he wasn't in his super saiyan form anymore.

He bent slightly and kissed her bloody cold lips, before resting his own head against her.

This was it.

This was the end.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Well, this was the last chapter, lol. I hope you all think it was worth the wait, and once more, I greatly apologize for all this waiting. All that's left now is the epilogue, which should be quite long too. I hope nobody is disappointed, I REALLY hope, so or I think I'm going to cry, lol. Don't mind me._

_I should be updating love is the most difficult to satisfy in the next couple of days, and I know I left you in a very bitchy cliffhanger, I'm really sorry. Don't worry by monday, the chapter should be there. I apologie again guys. I'm really sorry._

_Hope you enjoyed this._

_Maddie xoxo._


	32. Epilogue

_Holy crap. This is it. _

_And sorry, I just had a hard time ending it, lol, geeze, I just didn't know how to lol.  
_

_The end, the very final chapter. ACTUALLY, you just might wanna check the _**A/N**_ I'm gonna leave at the end, lol, and leave me your opinion on it._

_And, if some people wanted some news, about my friend, she should be release from the hospital in 5 days. For the moment, she won't be able to walk, so she'll be in a wheelchair, but they are hoping to get her out of it, at least by february. She might still need a cane to walk though, but they'd like for her to not need the wheelchair anymore.  
_

_**horselover90;** Thank you, lol :)_

_**Kao-Misao1728;** Lol, it's not you, it is longer than the previous chapters, a lot longer. I kinda had to since it was the last real chapter, lol. And it was to make up for all that wait too! Yes, indeed, you will find out in this epilogue why he didn't show up. Lol, yeah I know it was quite shocking that I was updating after so long, and I'm so glad you were still around =). Thank you!_

_**Mulattogurl;** Sorry about that. Well, I meant first off, the monday update was for the other story, but this one should have followed on the last friday, and it didn't sorry about that. I had some small school catch up to do, since I was gone for a week or two because of my friend's operation. But, now I'm here, with the end!_

_**Animelover6000;** Thank you. Lol, don't worry I wouldn't have ended the story right like that, without anything else! Of course there had to be an epilogue! lol. Don't worry I will have much more stories coming along! You won't get rid of me that easily, lol._

_**toni;** well, there is the epilogue, lol which will explains a lot, hopefully, and also, well, read the author's note at the end, lol, might explain, or answer some of your questions =)_

_**Omnipotent Porunga;** She will be revived? Lol, well, I guess she can't really die can she? =P Omg. I could go for a pie. A cherry pie. Hhmmmm. Can I give her an order too? lol. Awee, lol. Indeed everything about Vegeta is gonna have to be explained, and also why Goku's carrots are missing. I mean, why Kakarot was missing in the final scene. Thank you, and I am so sorry to hear about your father. We had much luck that she made it through, and it breaks my heart to hear that you and your family have lost him. I am very sorry._

_**RikkuKashi;**_﻿_Thank you very much for your kind words. I am very much focus on her, and try to see her as much as possible. Awee, I am sad too to see it come to an end. Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the ride! Indeed, Trunks has energy for himself, which wasn't the energy being drained, he wouldn't die, well technically yeah cause he still needs his mommy, to grow, but yeah he has his own energy, which wasn't being affected. Really you expected Bulma's energy to be drain? Darn it,lol. You have to stop figuring out everything! lol._

_**Don't forget to check the a/n at the end.**_

_Copyright; I do not own DBZ._

_And one last time, _enjoy!

_**Epilogue**_

Bulma opened her eyes, drips of sweat going down her neck. She could feel cool chills going through her body as she sat up. She blinked a few times before wiping her dripping forehead with her shaking hand. She felt dead inside, and empty, as she shook her head slightly, trying to chase the feelings away.

After a few seconds, the feeling in her gut, and her nausea was gone. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. She had those nightmares over couple of weeks. Frieza just left a mark deep inside of you, and there was no way to completely get rid of it. Well, as long as Frieza was dead, she could live with a few nightmares, it was worth it. Bulma looked at the empty spot beside her in the bed. No surprise there; Vegeta was always awake hours before her. No matter how long he had been freed, he still couldn't break free of his routine.

She smiled when she hear a familiar cry coming from the room beside hers. She shook her head softly as she got out of the bed, all previously bad thoughts gone from her mind. The cold ground felt great against her bare feet, lowering her body temperature.

As soon as she opened the door of the door, her smile grew wider. "Someone is hungry," she said, her voice filled with joy. She walked toward the crib, and picked up a purple-haired baby from it.

"Morning Trunks."

Trunks simply answer by shoving his fist in his mouth, then back out. He then shook around his drool-dripping fist around. Bulma shook her head; just like Vegeta, impatient, and resorting to fist for everything. Except Trunks was cute enough to get away with it. He was growing up so fast, almost one year old already. It seemed that ever since Frieza's death everything had been moving in fast motion. Everything before that day was a blur, and then, their lives started.

_It burnt. Bulma's whole body felt like it was on fire. She had a scorching pain coming from inside of her, and her vision was extremely blurry. She extended her hands in front of her, in the hope of grabbing something that was familiar. The only thought in her mind was that she was dead. There was no way she was alive right?_

_The last thing she remembered was she life being drained out of her. It was painful and it was heartbreaking. Tears came to her eyes, making her vision even worse. She grabbed her chest with her fist, and tried to breathe normally. She couldn't, as if something was closing her lungs shut.  
_

_Bulma didn't know why, but something was preventing her from breathing. She coughed a few times, before trying to take another deep breathe. It was a very bad idea since it only made it worse. She got on her knees, and palms, desperately trying to get oxygen to her lungs. She was coughing like a mad woman, when she felt something heavy rest on her back._

_The weight immediately caused her to collapse. She closed her eyes from the pain, almost waiting for relief. She turned her head slightly, and with all her energy, opened her eyes again. She almost gasped when she saw Vegeta, unconscious/dead resting on top of her. There was no way… he couldn't be… could he?_

_No wait, he couldn't be dead, because if he was, so would she. Maybe they were both dead? Her heart was beating fast and pressing against her rib cage as it seemed to try and escape. No, not Vegeta. She bit her bottom lip._

_"Vegeta," she said her voice coming out as a whisper. _

_When he didn't respond, her worry only grew bigger. No, they couldn't be dead. They were alive, he was alive. Bulma felt the tears almost burning her cheeks as they came down. Bulma gathered her strength, and moved away from Vegeta slightly until his body was resting on the ground instead of on her. She then walked over him again, and using up all her energy, she lifted his head up, so it was on her lap. Without even thinking, she moved her hand to his cheek, and slightly caressed it._

_It was warm._

_A tiny smile appeared on her face. He wasn't dead. Before she could control herself, her tears fell down even more, and on Vegeta's face. Then, he slightly frowned, and Bulma's heart grew even lighter. He was going to be just fine. He wasn't going to die. Once more, on an impulse, she threw herself at him, her head resting on his chest. She had never been so scared of her whole life._

_"Idiot," she said in a whisper. How could he scare her like this?_

_"Hmpf. I save your sorry ass, and this is how you thank me?"_

_Almost in shock, Bulma raised her head, and looked into Vegeta's semi-opened eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him struggle to sit up. Gosh, he was stubborn. Her tears were falling everywhere as she shook her head at him._

_"Frieza."_

_Suddenly, Bulma felt like an idiot. Frieza. How could she have forgotten? How could it have slipped her mind? She started gasping, as her breathing accelerated. She looked around, and for the first time noticed her surroundings. She had been so worry about Vegeta, that nothing else had mattered. The ship, if it was still even a ship, was completely destroyed. There was still black smoke coming out of the room, and the walls were covered in blood. _

_Bulma bite her bottom lip, as she was still looking for Frieza. He didn't seem to be anywhere to be found. If he was alive, he wouldn't have just left them there right? She shook her head, her eyes finally drying. "I don't see him." She hoped, and prayed he was dead. She knew they wouldn't handle another fight, Frieza would win.  
_

_Vegeta grunted as he managed to get back on his own two feet. Bulma worried as she watched him limp, as he walked deeper in the room. He wouldn't rest until he would know for sure Frieza was no more. He wouldn't let his guard down until he knew. Everything in front of him was slightly blurry but it didn't matter. Moving hurt every single muscle of his body, but that didn't matter either. The feeling of power inside of him, was enough to overcome all this meaningless pain. It would go away anyway. Vegeta tried to focus as he looked around, trying to see any remains of Frieza. He wanted to find them, he wanted to know he was dead. He had to find something, anything.  
_

_That's when he found what he was looking for. Sort of. _

_Vegeta had blown a huge whole in the ship, and right there, he could see what seemed like body parts. Exploded, blown to pieces, parts. Heck, he couldn't even tell where the hell they came from, or what they were. All he knew, all he recognized was the white, and the purple. His chest was immediately filled with a weird pride, and before he knew it, he dropped to his knees. He had never done such a degrading gesture before, but this required it. His energy was completely drained, and he was exhausted.  
_

_He did it. It was over. _

_Vegeta could almost feel his eyes tearing up, but he didn't let it out. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't cry. Never. He closed his eyes for a mere moment, gaining back his control, and letting himself be filled with pride.  
_

_He turned his head slightly to look at Bulma. She was barely able to stand up. Her hands were close to her heart, and as she watched him, her eyes watered again. She was fine. Kami, for a moment there, he believed he had lost her, and himself. For the first time in his life, he had been _terrified_. For the first time, his heart had been crushed, in a way he didn't believe possible. Heck, before she came along, he wasn't aware he could feel such things. Vegeta got back on his feet, and walked towards her. Bulma wasn't sure what to do, and she remained still. There was something in his eyes, she couldn't explain._

_After a few minutes, which felt like hours, he reached her. Before Bulma could do anything, she felt his arms being wrapped around her, and her face pushed against his bleeding chest. She gasped in surprise, as Vegeta held her even tighter. Her ear was pressed against his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat. It was unusually fast, and it almost surprised her. Vegeta's breathing was uneven, as he held her as tight as possible, just to make sure it was real. Then, she felt Vegeta's hand in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him, scared to let him go.  
_

_He almost lost her. He almost caused her death. He had been reckless; if he had done it properly, she wouldn't have been captured in the first place. He was stubborn, and it almost cost them their lives. Vegeta lifted his hand, and put it on her stomach. All of their lives. Once again, tears threatened to come, but he held them back. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He sighed heavily before kissing the side of her head, then he went down to her ear. Bulma could feel his warm breathe, which sent chills down her spine._

_He wanted to say it, he wanted to say those words again. Maybe it wasn't the same because she was conscious this time. His face frowned as he cursed himself mentally. He couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out. He sighed angrily, before closing his eyes. Then, he bent down even closer to her ear. Bulma held her breathe in as he whispered ever so softly in her ear. She almost wondered if she should have heard it. Heck, she wondered if he really said those words, or if she was making it up in her mind. She couldn't remember how long she had wish for those little three words. She had given up on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, a tiny smirk on her lips. _

_"I love you too," she said almost as inaudible as he did. _

_Maybe she hadn't been suppose to respond. Maybe, he didn't want to know if she heard him, but she didn't care, she did anyway. They had waited for this moment for years. They were free. They had done it._

_It was over.  
_

After that day, she had never felt so free. Of course, it only added to her happiness, that they were able to give Trunks an actual life. She looked down at her son, who was in her arms, still waiting for his food. Looking at Trunks reminded her of how happy she was, but also, of all the sacrifices they went through. The main reason why they decided to take Frieza down then, was because they knew they couldn't let him grow up on the ship like they had.

As Bulma walked past the window, something caught her attention, and brought her out of her thought. She smiled before looking down at Trunks.

"How about we go see Gohan before some breakfast?"

The little boy didn't reply, but he smiled, and Bulma took it as a yes. She could see from the window that Chi was outside with Gohan. As soon as Bulma opened the door, she could hear the giggles coming out of the little boy's mouth. Quickly enough, Chi raised her head to look at Bulma, and nodded to her.

Things were _a little_ better between them. Bulma couldn't help some of the feelings she had towards Chi, but after nearly losing everything she had, including her own life, she couldn't find it in her heart to ignore her. After all, wasn't it for the same reason that Chi and Kakarot left? To save what they had? Themselves? She had never been theirs, she had simply been a task assigned to them. She felt resentment, but she couldn't hate her forever. On top of that, Kakarot had been the one to provide them with a new home to live on.

_Bulma and Vegeta were still tangled into each other, clinging on like their lives depended on it. Suddenly, the noise of the door opening caught their attention and both of them immediately looking in direction of the intruder, only to see Kakarot standing there. His face was extremely serious has he walked closer to them, before going down on one knee to bow to Vegeta. _

_He knew what happened. It hadn't been very hard to feel the extreme change of power in Vegeta during the fight. When Chi had felt Bulma's ki hanging by a thread, she had almost thrown him out of the room so he could go help, but on his way something stopped him. He felt the burst into Vegeta's energy, and without even seeing him, he knew he had achieved it. He had almost smirked at that moment, as he pictured Frieza's reaction in his mind. It must have been priceless. The lizard had gotten exactly what he deserved for destroying their world. Although, Kakarot knew Vegeta had other reasons for what he did. _

_Somehow, the thought of losing Bulma, and their child, had been so much more of a trigger for him, than getting revenge for their fallen kind.  
_

_So, he had waited, in the hall, for the fight to be over. He knew it was better not to get involve in the fight, and he had no worries. Vegeta wouldn't lose, or at least, if he had indeed died, Kakarot knew he would have taken Frieza's life with him. Kakarot himself had been shook by the huge explosion that caused Frieza's death, and he had found himself slightly wounded. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a couple of hours though. _

_He had a feeling he was interrupting a little something between Bulma and Vegeta which was _also_ why he bowed. The ship was falling to pieces, and if they wanted to make it out alive, they needed to get going soon. They needed to take one of the ship, and leave this place._

_"We have to leave," stated Kakarot as he got back on his feet._

_Vegeta, who was still holding Bulma by the waist, nodded. Bulma looked at Kakarot, then Vegeta. Why did they seem so sure of themselves? It's not like they had anywhere to go for the moment. Sure, anywhere was better than here, but still. She didn't want to take over anyone's home. It had been done to them, and she didn't want the same thing happening to anyone else. But, she didn't want to be under someone's control again._

_Kakarot seemed to notice Bulma's worry. "We already have our destination. Namek."_

It took them two weeks to reach Namek. Bulma had been a little worried when they first landed, but the Nameks had been very kind people. They took them in, and let them stay without a doubt. Bulma had been very grateful for their hospitality, but it still wasn't their home.

This planet belonged to someone else, and they would never truly be able to call it home, but she was still confident about having their own home. Actually they were about a year away from _maybe_ having their home back. The Nameks had very special items; dragonballs. They were said to grant any wish, no matter the nature. Because of their extreme power, they needed around 3 years to complete regenerated themselves. The Nameks had offer them the next available wish.

Of course, considering something like this would take time. They all wanted Vegeta-sei back, but it could be dangerous. While they moved 16 years forward, their planet, and people didn't. Things could get complicated, but, they would want it back more than anything else in the world. They still had a year, and time to think. The most trouble by it, seemed to be Vegeta.

Bulma gasped in surprise, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Vegeta standing behind her, blood dripping down his arm. Although he was slightly hurt, he still had a smirk on his face. Ever since he had reached the supersaiyan level, it had been impossible to wipe it off his face. Of course, he was being overly confident, and somewhat cocky, but for once, Bulma didn't have an argument against it. She put Trunks down on the ground, right beside Gohan, before turning around to look at him.

His features were still very neutral, but Bulma knew something he only shared with her. His warmth. He was completely different with her, and Trunks then he was with the rest of the world. She could see how he was acting, and although, she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, he would still act tough, cold, and sometimes mean. But then again, it was Vegeta; he wouldn't show weakness. Only to her, perhaps because he trusted her or because he loved her.

As Vegeta walked past her slowly, she felt him press a kiss against the side of her head, and she smiled. Ever since that faithful day, he was worried. That worry even created something weird inside of him, something she hadn't seen before. A dark shadow in his eyes. But, it didnt' come from being enslaved, like with Frieza, it was different. Vegeta had developed another side, as if although he became more powerful than ever, for the first time in his life, he had really been scared, as if the thought of someone close to him being taken away changed him. For Vegeta to transform, he had to accept he failed. That just being him, wasn't enough to defeat Frieza. He rarely talked about his feelings, and Vegeta knew Bulma didn't know half of it.

He watched her as she cherish this small moment. He sighed silently before looking down at his son on the ground. Of course, he cared about them, and he would protect them, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was missing. He had his family, but he had lost everything else. Actually to gain what he has, he had to lose everything. Vegeta knew that he wanted his people back, his planet back, but. Actually there wasn't really a but, Sure, it might be complicated, since so much time passed, but he believed they could do it. After all, now, nobody was as strong as him, and if anyone stood in his way, he would just get rid of them.

Vegeta wanted it to be complete, and he couldn't give up who he was. Kakarot and Chi weren't training anymore, but he couldn't push his saiyan blood aside as easily. It didn't matter if there wasn't a current threat, there could be one, and he would not be taken off guard. Sometimes he saw it in her eyes, she thought it was silly, but maybe she didn't understand. She didn't experience what he did, and Vegeta wasn't use to feelings. Especially feeling so much just at once. He could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Bulma thought she was having nightmares, but compared to what he had, it was clearly good dreams. He would never forget, and he would never make the same mistake twice. Vegeta turned his head slightly and watched Bulma as she picked up their son. Somehow, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. They had freed him. His son would never had to go through all the horrors, he had to.

His son.

His mate.

He wanted to give them more, he wanted to be more. They had helped him, after all. All these years he had trained with only hatred in his heart, and he wanted revenge. Never had he been able to reach the power he wanted, but then, she came along. It wasn't his hate for Frieza, nor his thirst for power that made him transform. It was only when he reached bottom rock, when he thought he would lose everything he held dear, only when he opened his heart, and realized he wanted to save her more than he wanted to save himself did he succeed.

As ironic as it was, everything he ran from his whole life was the key. Of course, he wouldn't go around, praising feelings, he knew it deep inside, and so did Bulma. It was enough, he didn't need more, and he didn't need anyone else.

Vegeta was brought out of his thought, when he felt his nose being grab forcefully. He opened his eyes wide, only to see Trunks pulling at his nose, a smile on his face. Kami knew he hadn't wanted this, not yet, not now. He still wasn't use to such a little being. Actually, it was always very awkward to hold him, so he avoided it. He couldn't train him, so he didn't understand what else he was suppose to do. His only memory with his father were training. They never talked, or did all that _other_ stuff. They weren't close, and they didn't share.

It's not like he was going to do it with his son. He raised his head slightly and saw Bulma looking at him, watching his every move. He knew she was trying to make him spend more time with Trunks, but it wasn't going to happen, not yet. She couldn't understand, she didn't know how conflicting it was for him. Vegeta gently took Trunks' hand in his, and removed it. The little boy had a confused look on his face, before his feature slightly saddened.

Bulma immediately hugged him in her arms, glaring at Vegeta. She wasn't really mad, but more disappointed. She couldn't understand why Vegeta was so reluctant to spend time with his own son, but then again, there was still a lot of thing about him she didn't understand. Although, she knew Vegeta cared for Trunks, and that was enough. She walked towards Vegeta, with Trunks still in her arms, and she buried her face in his chest. She knew something was missing for him.

She was happy where she was, but he wasn't. Maybe she was wrong, since he wasn't telling her anything about this, but she couldn't chase the feeling off. Bulma wouldn't give up though, and she knew whatever his wish was going to be, she'd follow. She had a feeling that whatever was about to come, would be difficult, but if they could make it through Frieza, than they could make it through anything. Vegeta's past had a lot of dark secrets she didn't know about, and even when she tried to see what was in his mind, it seemed he would block his past. She didn't want him worrying about it anymore. She wanted Vegeta to let go of everything that was painful. She had done it very easily, especially with Trunks coming in the picture. She had just wished it could have been as easy for him. She looked up at him slightly, watching his closed eyes as his head rested on hers. Bulma couldn't help the small sigh they escaped her lips.

He deserved to be happy.

They deserved to be _one_.

.

***********............................................_________________________............................................***********

.

_Oh my. This is it, the end!_

_Oh for the A/N, as you might have notice, I kind of leave it set up for a sequel, which wouldn't be totally impossible. Anyways, I'd like to hear people's thought about it. How woudl you like a sequel, where they bring back the planet and the people? Let me know._

_Also, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It was a quite long adventure, and although I'm sad it's coming to an end, I loved every moment of it. Maybe that's why I want a sequel, I don't wanna part from it. Thank you all for reading, thank you all for your support and comment, and I hope you won't forget about me, lol. I'll have a bunch of stories/sequels coming up, so don't get rid of me that easily, lol. You can always message me, if you miss me =)_

_and the update for my other story will be tomorrow!  
_

_Maddie xoxo.  
_


End file.
